About Planetes
by eSKa
Summary: Für Infos bitte in das letzte Kapitel schauen.
1. Die Besucher aus der Zukunft

Dragon Ball About Planets  
  
Hallihallo! ^__^ Willkommen zu meiner ersten DBZ-Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr findet Gefallen daran und überseht die kleinen Macken und Mängel großzügig. ^^° Als Rating lege ich PG fest, da ich allzu brutale Sachen sowieso nicht schreiben kann, es aber durchaus zu leichten...nun ja...Auseinandersetzungen kommt. Die zeitliche Einordnung ist - wie wohl zu erkennen - das erste Auftauchen von Mirai-Trunks. Natürlich wünsche ich Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Und noch ganz wichtig: (Fast) alle agierenden Figuren gehören Herrn Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Die Besucher aus der Zukunft (2. Version)  
  
Trunks stieg aus der großen Zeitmaschine, blieb kurz stehen und schaute sich um. "20 Jahre.", murmelte er. Ihn beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl, als er daran dachte, dass er an einem Ort gelandet war, der ihm völlig fremd erschien. Doch hier, an diesem Platz, in dieser Zeit...hier war noch alles offen. Ob fünf lange Jahre der Arbeit an dieser Zeitmaschine umsonst waren oder nicht, in denen seine Mutter so viele Stunden, manchmal ganze Tage, an dieser gebastelt, entworfen und umgeschrieben hatte...dies hing nun allein von ihm ab. Und er war mehr als nur fest entschlossen, alles zu ändern...die Zeit, die Ereignisse und die Folgen der gleichen.  
  
Er orientierte sich erst einmal am Kompass seiner Uhr, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Seine Miene war ernst, doch es beruhigte ihn, dass er mit der Zeitmaschine genau am richtigen Ort gelandet war. Wenigstens hatten diese Berechnungen etwas gebracht und es machte ihn zuversichtlicher, dass auch die anderen zutreffen würden. Doch dass sich jemand aus dem fast winzigen Lagerraum schlich bemerkt er nicht. Er drückte nur einen Knopf an der Maschine und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Eine Staubwolke bildete sich eines Knalles folgend und erst als sie verschwunden war, konnte man sehen, dass aus der Maschine eine kleine Kapsel geworden war. Diese sammelte er auf und steckte sie in ein kleines Kästchen, welches er wiederum in seiner rechten Brusttasche verstaute. Es folgte wieder ein ernster Blick auf die Uhr, auf der ebenfalls ein kleiner Radar angezeigt wurde, auf dem wiederum fortlaufend Zahlen erschienen. Während er noch auf den Radar schaute, lösen sich seine Füße von der Erde und er schwebt über dem Boden. Kurz darauf macht er eine Vierteldrehung nach rechts, immer noch, ohne den Blick von der Uhr zu lassen. Erst jetzt sah er kurz auf, dann wieder zurück auf seine Uhr. "Da lang..." Weißes Licht umzog seinen Körper und nur eine halbe Sekunde später war er auch schon auf und davon.  
  
Die Person, die sich aus dem Lagerraum der Maschine geschlichen hatte, trat jetzt hinter dem Felsen - welcher als kleines Versteck gedient hatte - hervor und schaut Trunks eine Weile nach. Dann beeilte sie sich aber, zu Fuß hinter ihm her zu kommen.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Ich brauche höchstens ein paar Minuten, um diesen Planeten vollkommen zu erobern." Freezer wirkte erfolgssicher. "Die Erdlinge sind ja so schwach...das wird ein Kinderspiel." Er posaunte es gerade zu durch die Gegend. Sein Begleiter, welcher ihn um mindestens das Doppelte der Größe überragte, nickte nur zustimmend. Sein Vater. Vor den beiden standen die Kämpfer, bereit zu kämpfen - wie es ihre Namen sagten - alle gekennzeichnet durch dieselbe Kleidung.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher!" Die gesamte Armee Freezer`s und er selbst fuhren herum. Genau in diesem Moment landete Trunks ohne Probleme am Boden und schaute seine Gegenüber ernst an. Sein gesamtes Erscheinen hatte etwas Bedrohliches an sich und wahrscheinlich war genau dies sein Ziel gewesen. Freezer jedoch schien das nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken...auf jeden Fall nicht äußerlich.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er, offensichtlich erbost darüber, dass jemand seinen Zeitplan durcheinander bringen wollte. "Dein nächster Gegner.", antwortete Trunks ruhig und seine Stimme grollte, als er dies sagte. Er wusste, dass er seinen Namen niemandem preisgeben durfte...um nichts auf der Welt. Es könnte verheerende Folgen haben, würde jemand seine Identität in dieser Zeit entdecken und sie für die Taten verantwortlich machen, die er erst viel später verüben würde. Doch eigentlich war es in soweit egal, da er in dieser Zeit noch nicht existierte. Aber warum unnötig ein Risiko eingehen?  
  
Grinsend wandte Freezer sich jetzt gänzlich Trunks zu, da er es zuvor wohl nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Du nennst dich einen Gegner?! Du bist einen Spielzeug!" Trunks´ Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert. Damit reizte Freezer ihn nicht...nicht, wenn er sich bewusst machte, das dieser Kerl vor ihm keinesfalls eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte. "Dann spiel doch.wenn du kannst." Freezer`s Miene verdunkelte sich. "Warte nur ab...", knurrte er.  
  
"Du weißt wohl nicht, wen du hier vor dir hast, du Knirps!", rief Freezer nun erbost. Trunks´ Gesichtszüge blieben immer noch starr. Viel eher machte sich Zufriedenheit in ihm breit. Immerhin wurde sein Gegenüber zusehends ungeduldiger. Außerdem hatte er schon lange keinen Gegner mehr vor sich gehabt, mit dem er es aufnehmen konnte. "Doch, das weiss ich sehr wohl.", antwortete er daher gelassen, jedoch genauso ernst, wie zuvor auch. Er sprach mit einer gewissen Routine, als würde er täglich Touren in andere Zeiten unternehmen, um Verbrecher aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. "Du bist Freezer, ein Tyrann. Du hast viele Geschöpfe - nicht nur Menschen - auf dem Gewissen und ihnen Schmerzen zugefügt, bis Goku dich aufhalten konnte. Nur seiner Naivität hast du es zu verdanken, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Er hätte dich spielend besiegen können." Nun gut...er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich so gewesen war, aber die eigene Mutter konnte ja schlecht alles erfunden haben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich noch etwas mehr. "Doch ich werde garantiert nicht so zimperlich mit dir umgehen, du Monster!" Natürlich zielte das alles nur darauf hinaus, dass er seinen Gegner provozierte. Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Bezug zu ihm...weder wusste er, wie viele Leben wirklich auf seine Kappe gingen oder wie schrecklich die letzte Zeit für die Gruppe Z gewesen war. Aber etwas reizen konnte ja nicht schaden. Immerhin war sein Gegenüber ihm nicht gewachsen. Tatsächlich verfehlte diese Aktion ihr Ziel nicht, denn Freezer wurde langsam wütend.  
  
"Große Mäuler müssen gestopft werden!", war dessen Kommentar zu der ganzen Sache. Mit einer Armbewegung wies er einen Kämpfer an, auf Trunks zu schießen. Selbst diese Bewegung wirkte keinesfalls hektisch oder angstvoll. Wahrscheinlich war Freezer sich seines Sieges mindestens genauso sicher wie Trunks. Stellte sich doch nur die höchst interessante Frage, wer zuerst erkennen würde, dass er falsch gedacht hatte...  
  
Der Kämpfer, der nun aus den Reihen trat, unterschied sich optisch kaum von den anderen. Es waren zwar unglaublich viele Haut- und Haarfarben vertreten, doch von allen wurde die gleiche Kleidung. Bevor er jedoch Freezer`s Befehl nachkam, schaute er noch kurz auf den Scouter. Eine 5 leuchtete auf. Lautes Lachen ertönte von eben dem, der sich mit diesem 5-Kampfkraft-Punkte-Mann, anlegen sollte, denn er fand das ungeheuer lächerlich. "Seine Kampfkraft liegt gerade mal bei 5.", teilte er nun auch seinen `Kollegen` mit und erhob das Gewehr. Leises Schmunzeln war aus den hinteren Reihen zu hören. Der Kämpfer zielte nun direkt auf Trunks. "Das nennt man dann wohl: Dumm gelaufen." Und er schoss.  
  
Trunks fand das ebenso lächerlich, wie sein Gegner. Immerhin hatte er niemals von Waffen gehört, die Ki in einem gesunden Körper übertreffen konnten, wenn man geübt war. Die Vorstellung einer Waffe, bestehend aus Metall, die stärker als Ki sein sollte...das erschien ihm absurd. Da also die Frage, des Verteidigens oder Nicht-Verteidigens damit geklärt war, fragte er sich nur noch, ob nicht seine Kleidung unter dem Beschuss leiden würde. Als diese Frage auch schnell in Gedanken beantwortet war, hob er also die blanke Hand, um das Geschoss abzuleiten. Wohin...das war erst einmal völlig egal. Das Ki, das seiner Hand entströmte, würde das Übrige tun, diesen Schuss mit ungebremster Wucht umzulenken. Und tatsächlich hörte er hinter sich kurz darauf eine leise Explosion, der er entnehmen konnte, dass der Schuss tatsächlich noch ein ganzes Stück geflogen war.  
  
Der Kämpfer - immer noch mit erhobenem Gewehr, oder was immer das auch darstellen sollte - staunte tatsächlich nicht schlecht, als sich die 5 auf seinem Scouter für kurze Zeit - um genau zu sein: Genau während des Aufpralles des Schusses auf Trunks` Hand - in eine 3-stellige Zahl wandelte. Seine Erschrockenheit war nicht zu übersehen und der panische Blick zur Seite, zu Freezer, sprach ebenfalls Bände. Entweder tötet er Trunks - was sich aber als schwierig erweisen dürfte - oder dieser tötete ihn. Würde er sich aus dem Gefecht zurückziehen, würde Freezer ihn fertig machen. Soviel zum Thema `Dumm gelaufen`. Was blieb ihm also anderes übrig, als auf Trunks zu schießen, was das Magazin hergab?  
  
Wie er schon erwartet hatte, brachte das Ganze nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Trunks stand immer noch am selben Fleck wie eine Eins und keiner der Schüsse hatte ihn veranlasst, auch nur einen Millimeter von seiner Stelle zu weichen, geschweige denn, ihn zu töten, wie es der Wunsch des Kämpfers in diesem Moment gewesen wäre. Wieder stieg die Kampfkraft auf den Scoutern, nun auch bei den restlichen Mitgliedern der Armee, da diese neugierig ihre Scouter ebenfalls aktiviert hatten.  
  
Selbst Freezer wurde langsam misstrauisch. Nicht, dass er Trunks` Kraft richtig einschätzte...wer könnte das schon bei einem 17-jährigen Jungen, der nichts weiter tat, als mitten in der Wüste rum zu stehen und gelegentlich mal Schüsse abzuwehren? Nein, das war es nicht, doch es machte in stutzig, dass es überhaupt Menschen mit solchen Kräften gab. Er war zwar schon einem starken Menschen über den Weg gelaufen, doch selbst dieser war in Begleitung von Saiyajin. Aber dieser Kerl hier vor ihm war allein...kein Saiyajin weit und breit. Das wäre doch gelacht, würde er den nicht platt machen können. "Macht ihn fertig..." Die Worte Freezer`s waren nicht einmal mit besonders viel Elan gesprochen worden. Viel eher gelangweilt. Trotzdem setzte sich die gesamte Armee mit einem Mal in Bewegung und rückte mit schweren und trotz alledem schnellen Schritten und lautem Kampfgeschrei auf Trunks zu. Dieser sah dem anrückenden Haufen eher gelassen entgegen. Immerhin entströmte der gesamten Armee Freezer`s nicht viel mehr Energie, als seiner linken Hand. Somit zog er also sein Schwert...  
  
Als Kampf konnte man das nicht direkt bezeichnen. Dafür verging es viel zu schnell und ohne richtige Aufeinanderstöße. Trunks tauchte an einer Seite der Menge ein und kam auf der Anderen wieder heraus, während die ersten der Kämpfer schon keuchend zu Boden gingen. Nach und nach fielen sie jedoch alle ausnahmslos zu Boden.  
  
In Freezer`s Miene war für etwas weniger als eine Sekunde sogar so etwas wie Erstaunen zu erkennen. Immerhin hatte Trunks bis eben noch wie ein Stein in der Landschaft gestanden. Doch mit einem Mal war er so losgestürmt, dass Freezer`s Augen ihn für einen kurzen Moment verloren hatten und ihn nur noch aus der Menge seiner Armee auftauchen sahen. Es waren auch dieselben Augen, die nun sahen, wie Trunks wieder eine geordnete Position einnahm - wie zuvor auch - und nun ernst zu ihnen sah.  
  
"Ich will mit dir kämpfen und mit niemandem sonst!", rief Trunks Freezer zu, "Deine Tyrannei kann ja nicht ewig andauern!" Für den Angesprochenen klang das sehr amüsant. Immerhin herrschte in dessen Hirn immer noch der Gedanke, dass er der Stärkste weit und breit war und es war selber Gedanke, der ihm ein fieses Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte, woraufhin er schallend zu lachen begann. "Du?!" Wieder ertönte die schreckliche Lache. "Du willst mich ernsthaft besiegen?! Da nimmst du den Mund ja ganz schön voll." Das Lachen verstummte und Freezer grinste teuflisch. "Mal sehen, ob du den Brocken auch schlucken kannst!" Trunks` Miene blieb weiter wie aus Blei gegossen und änderte sich selbst dann nicht, als sein Gegner begann, ganz langsam und demonstrativ, eine Kugel aus purem Ki über seiner 3-fingerigen Hand zu formen, welche wachsend immer mehr Kraft in sich aufnahm. Schließlich verharrte sie basketballgroß. Allein dies brachte Trunks innerlich zum Seufzen. Freezer unterschätzte ihn maßlos. Diese geringe Menge an Ki sollte ihn aus den Latschen werfen? So schnell ging das ja nun doch nicht. Schließlich hatte er nicht umsonst jahrelang viel stärkere Gegner vor sich gehabt, die ihn als schönen Nebeneffekt auch stärker gemacht hatten.  
  
Selbstverständlich war der Ki-Ball für Trunks gedacht gewesen und mit einem äußerst bösen Grinsen warf Freezer die Attacke eben diesem entgegen, jedoch immer noch nicht mit viel Elan oder Anstrengung. Langsam wurde das Trunks wirklich zuviel. Immerhin hatte er schon ganz andere und vor allem mächtigere Gegner als diesen nackten, glatzköpfigen Außerirdischen vor sich gehabt. Doch er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es Freezer nicht mehr lange geben würde. Somit lenkte er die Attacke wieder ohne bestimmtes Ziel ab. Sie schlug in eine Felswand etwa 100 Meter entfernt ein und löste einen riesigen Felsbrocken. Doch als Trunks in Freezer`s Gesicht immer noch keine Einsicht oder auch nur einen Anflug des Nachdenkens sehen konnte, war es ihm endgültig zuviel. Dieses Vieh wollte einen Beweis, dass Trunks gut war? Schön! Das konnte er haben! Ihm würde seine blöde Überheblichkeit noch das Genick brechen!  
  
Trunks sah seinen Gegenüber höchst giftig und drohend an. "Du unterschätzt mich!", rief er, doch selbst jetzt zeigte Freezer nichts als ein siegessicheres Grinsen. Nun gut...dann griff Trunks also zu der altbewährten Methode... "Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein riesiger Fehler das ist...immerhin..." Er kostete diesen Moment aus, in voller Vorfreude, diesem Eckel vor ihm würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Trotzdem redete er gelassen, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. "...Immerhin ist Goku nicht der einzige Super-Saiyajin..." Grandios gesetzter Tiefschlag!!! Trunks sah sofort, wie sich jeder Muskel Freezer`s anspannte und langsam aber sicher verschwand das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht. Tcha...so etwas kommt von zu viel Übermut. Wenn ihn schon die blanke Mitteilung so aus der Bahn warf...was passierte dann, wenn Trunks es ihm bewies? Diese Frage lies sich nur auf einem Wege beantworten und so begann sich die Luft um Trunks wie in Wellen zu bewegen. Hinzu kam die erst fahle, dann leuchtende, klare Aura, die wie Feuer flammend erschien. Von eben dieser Aura getragen, stellten sich Trunks` Haare langsam auf, wo sie sich soweit verfestigten, dass auch die flammenden Bewegungen des Lichtkranzes um ihn, sie nicht mehr wiegen konnten. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis seine Haare so grell zu leichten begannen, dass sie zu glühen schienen. Dies war ein Schritt, den Trunks normalerweise schnell übersprang. Es war ein winzig kleiner Ki-Bereich, der hergestellt werden musste, damit die Haare so sehr leuchteten. Sonst war es nur ein so kurzer Moment, dass es entweder gar nicht wahrgenommen werden konnte, oder es einfach gar nicht dazu kam. Doch da es spektakulär aussah, war das doch genau das richtige für die sowieso bereits angeknackste Siegesgewissheit Freezer`s. Trunks hielt sein Ki für ein paar Sekunden genau in diesem Bereich und ging kein Stück höher. Immerhin wäre er dann über die Grenze und die Haare würden abdunkeln. Damit lies er sich jedoch Zeit, denn so wie es aussah, war Freezer im Moment zu keinem Angriff fähig und selbst wenn er auf Trunks losgehen würde: Er hatte genug Übung mit dem Super-Saiyajin-Level, um es in weniger als einer Sekunde vollkommen herstellen zu können. Immerhin beherrschte er es sein seinem 8. Lebensjahr.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Trunks merkte, dass Freezer sich langsam wieder fing und dessen Gedanken sich ordneten - mehr oder weniger. Bravo, dachte Trunks sich und vollendete so den Übergang zum Super-Saiyajin. King Cold, der neben Freezer stand, schien selbst jetzt die Gefahr, die von Trunks ausging, nicht zu bemerken. Freezer währenddessen versuchte, einen Plan in seinem Kopf zu kreieren...einen verdammt guten Plan! Dieser vermeintliche Mensch hatte überhaupt nicht wie ein Saiyajin gewirkt und vor allem hatte er genug Saiyajin gekannt, um ziemlich genau zu wissen, dass sie typisch schwarze Haare und Augen hatten. Er musste etwas tun...am Besten besiegte er diesen Saiyajin so schnell wie möglich. Nur, ob das auch so leicht getan wie gesagt war?  
  
Freezer begann zu feuern. Das vor ihm war ein Super-Saiyajin - er wusste, was das bedeutete! Er hatte die Kraft, ihn zu töten! Dieser Saiyajin musste verschwinden! Sofort! Trunks registrierte mit Freuden, dass Freezer`s Attacken immer desorientierter wurden. Er zielte nicht einmal mehr genau. Hauptsache, man feuerte dem Gegner schön viel Ki entgegen, doch nun war es endgültig kein Problem mehr für Trunks, die Geschoße davon abzuhalten, ihn zu verletzen. Es langweilte ihn fast. Er sollte diesem jämmerlichen Schauspiel ein Ende bereiten. Wenn, dann sollten sie das Problem auf richtige Art und Weise aus der Welt schaffen...  
  
Trunks hob vom Boden ab, dies jedoch auch nur, um die Unebenheit auszugleichen, die zwischen ihm und Freezer herrschte. Dieser stand nämlich auf einem Hügel. "Es wird Zeit...", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt und er wusste, dass Freezer im Moment alle seine Worte wahrnehmen würde. Immerhin fixierte er ihn viel zu sehr, um auch nur eine Kleinigkeit außer Acht zu lassen. Freezer hatte aufgehört, Trunks unter Beschuss zu nehmen. "Kämpfe endlich richtig! Wenn du dir deines Sieges SO sicher bist, dann besiegt mich doch endlich!!!"  
  
Freezer`s Blicke streiften hastig durch die Landschaft. Er brauchte einen Plan...doch dummerweise hatte Trunks schon seine ganze, zur Zeit verfügbare Armee vernichtend niedergeschlagen und übrig waren nur er - Freezer - und sein Vater, der ihm aber wohl keine große Hilfe sein würde. Das Raumschiff konnte er auch vergessen. So schnell würde er nie im Leben davon kommen. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Trunks und musterte ihn, doch konnte er keinerlei Schwächen feststellen. Seine Abwehrmöglichkeiten hatte er zweifelsfrei bewiesen...seinen Angriff ebenso. Er suchte krampfhafter nach irgendwelchen Schwachstellen. Dann erregte etwas im Sand hinter Trunks seine Aufmerksamkeit. Freezer`s scharfe Augen erkannten sofort, dass es sich um Fußabdrücke handelte, welche sich langsam, Schritt für Schritt, voreinander setzten, ohne, dass er jemanden erkennen konnte, der diese hinterließ. Die Abdrücke waren nicht größer als die eines Menschen. Freezer runzelte die Stirn. Aus der Ruhe des Saiyajin schloss er, dass dieser in den Abdrücken keine Gefahr sah, wobei er sich fast sicher war, dass der Saiyajin sie längst bemerkt hatte. Wollte er sich also auch noch Verstärkung holen?  
  
Das konnte Freezer nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen...doch wenn er Glück hatte, würde ihm der Überraschungseffekt zur Hilfe kommen. Immerhin wusste der Besitzer der Fußspuren noch nicht, dass er ihn entdeckt hatte. Ebenfalls von Vorteil war es ihm, dass sein eigentliches Ziel direkt in der Nähe stand. So würde die Abweichung der Schussrichtung erst auffallen, wenn es schon zu spät war. Ein hässliches Grinsen trat auf Freezer`s Gesicht, während er eine Hand nach vorn streckte und einen Ki-Ball darin konzentrierte.  
  
Trunks seufzte nur. Dieser Kerl lernte es einfach nicht! So kleine Ki- Bällchen wirkten bei ihm nicht! Wie oft wollte er es eigentlich noch versuchen, bis er das begriff? Einen SO hoffnungslosen Fall hatte er nun wirklich noch nicht erlebt. Als Freezer feuerte und Trunks bereits sah, dass die Attacke immer weiter nach links abdriftete, ließ er es bleiben, auch nur irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Immerhin würde der Ki-Ball ins Leere gehen...warum also so tun, als hätte man das nicht gewusst?  
  
Als Freezer`s Attacke an Trunks vorbei rauschte, begann dieser einfach nur den Kopf zu schütteln. "So eine Miss-Aktion hab ich ja auch noch nicht geseh-" Er wurde von einem erschrockenen Schrei unterbrochen, da der Ki- Ball sein Ziel keinesfalls verfehlt hatte, und wandte sich sofort um. Freezer registrierte mit Freuden, dass alle hinterlassenden Fußabdrücke nun von einer riesigen Schleifspur verwischt worden waren. Jetzt war er sicher. Da war jemand, ob man ihn nun sah oder nicht. Aber der Tatsache entnehmend, dass dieser jemand - obwohl die Wüste perfekte Voraussetzungen für Fußabdrücke lieferte - nicht geflogen war, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass dieser Jemand dazu gar nicht fähig war. Und das war nun wirklich schwach...immerhin konnte das halbe Universum fliegen. Also war er scheinbar doch kein Anhänger des Saiyajin.  
  
Eben dieser Saiyajin sah nun jedoch zunehmend blasser aus. Am Ende der Schleifspur entdeckter er nun neue Spuren, die sich abzeichneten, nun aber bei weitem nicht mehr mit so großen Abständen voneinander. Er war getroffen worden...und das nicht gerade leicht. Trunks sah Bluttropfen neben die Spuren fallen. Seine Augen verengten sich. "Nein...so läuft das nicht." Er legte eine Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes und umfasste es fest. Das würde er büßen! Er wandte sich bedrohlich langsam Freezer zu...  
  
Freezer sah sein "Opfer" noch eine Weile belustigt an und begann fies zu grinsen. Das hatte man davon, wenn man sich mit dem großen Freezer anlegte: Einen Ki-Ball im Gesicht. Doch gleich würde Freezer auch sehen, was man davon hatte, sich mit einem Super-Saiyajin anzulegen...und da würde es nicht bei einem Ki-Ball bleiben.  
  
Trunks wandte sich Freezer zu und fixierte diesen ungeheuer wütend. Auf Leute loszugehen, die gefährlich waren...gut. Auf Leute loszugehen, die einem ans Leder wollten...auch gut. Auf Leute loszugehen, die einem wenigstens das Wasser reichen können...alles vollkommen okay. Aber auf jemanden zu schießen, der keine dieser Vorraussetzungen auch nur ansatzweise erfüllte...das war nicht gut und Trunks wurde klar, dass dieser Außerirdische vor ihm keinen Tick besser war, als der Grund, aus welchem er in der Zeit zurückgegangen war. Er schoss auf Freezer zu.  
  
Dieser registrierte Trunks erst spät - um genau zu sein sogar erst, als dieser schon vor ihm war und mit seinem Schwert ausgeholt hatte. Freezer erkannte, dass der Saiyajin nur eine Bewegung brauchte, um ihn Bekanntschaft mit dem scharfen Metal machen zu lassen. Als er sah, wie Trunks noch etwas weiter ausholte, um kurz darauf die Klinge auf ihn herabsausen zu lassen, hob er schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht. Die Klinge der Waffe schien selbst die Luft zu schneiden und ein ohrenzerreisendes Geräusch erklang, als Metal auf Metal traf.  
  
Als Freezer die vor Schreck geschlossenen Augen wieder öffnete, musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass sich seine Hände immer schneller vom Rest seiner Arme entfernten und schließlich neben ihm zu Boden fielen. Die gekappten Stromkabel blitzten, während Freezer sie weiter mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Wiederholt sauste das Schwert durch die Luft, diesmal jedoch nur bis über Trunks` Kopf, damit dieser nochmals damit ausholen konnte. Leider waren Freezer`s Gedanken nicht schnell genug, um sich einen Fluchtplan oder Ähnliches zurecht legen zu können. Die Luft zischte unter der blitzschnellen Bewegung der Klinge, welche sich gerade senkrecht durch Freezer`s Körper zog und ihn somit völlig sauber und gerade in zwei Hälften teilte, ohne auch nur für einen Moment einen Widerstand zu erfahren. Die Augen des bösartigen Außerirdischen waren weit aufgerissen als nun auch langsam die beiden Körperhälften den Kontakt zueinander verloren, so wie sich auch schon einmal Ober- und Unterkörper getrennt hatten. Und aus eben diesem Grund konnte Trunks nicht zulassen, dass Freezer sich wieder zusammen flicken lassen würde. Der Saiyajin schnaubte verächtlich. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass man ihn zusammenpuzzeln konnte. So zischte die Klinge wiederholt durch Freezer hindurch...und noch einmal...und noch einmal...  
  
Trunks war sauer. Ja, er war richtig sauer! Was fiel diesem Idioten eigentlich ein, einfach anzugreifen?! Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Der Spurenleger hatte ihm nichts getan! Rein gar nichts! Das regte ihn auf!  
  
Eventuell lag seine Wut aber auch einfach nur daran, dass er einen alles andere als leisen Verdacht hatte, wer wieder einmal viel zu neugierig gewesen und da hinter ihm hergeschlichen war, und aus gewissen Erfahrungswerten hasste er es, Blut von eben dieser Person zu sehen. Somit schloss er das Buch "Die Existenz Freezer`s" mit einem gezielten und vor allem starken Ki-Schuß, bevor die Anziehungskraft der Erde überhaupt die Chance hatte, die Einzelteile Freezer`s an den Boden zu befördern. Nun war sie nur noch für dessen Ascheüberreste verantwortlich, welche langsam dem Boden entgegen segelten.  
  
Trunks machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Schwert wegzustecken. Immerhin - er warf dem entsetzten King Cold einen Blick zu - war er mit seiner Arbeit noch nicht fertig. Seine Augen ließen jedoch vorerst von seinem nächsten Gegner und wandten sich dem Ende der Fußspurenkette zu, an der man mittlerweile erkannte, dass der Verursacher dieser nur sehr schleppend vorangekommen war. Schließlich sah man, wie seine Beine leichte Mulden in den Sand drückten. Er hatte sich gesetzt.  
  
Trunks` Gedanken wurden schneller. Er musste sich beeilen mit dieser blöden Weltzerstörer-aus-dem-Weg-räum-Sache. Immerhin hatte er sich um einen Verletzten zu kümmern. Was musste dieser Dummkopf ihm auch hinterher rennen?! Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wäre er geblieben, wo er war! Aber wenn Trunks darüber nachdachte...wie konnte er nur so abgrundtief naiv gewesen sein, tatsächlich zu glauben, diese Reise würde OHNE Probleme verlaufen?!  
  
"Hey! Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", rief er den Sitzabdrücken zu, wo bislang nicht zu erkennen war, ob der Sitzende sich wieder aufgerichtet oder sonst wie bewegt hatte und erst jetzt gruben sich ein paar Abdrücke von Händen in den Sand. Trunks konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie der Besitzer der Spuren sich schwerfällig aufrichtete. Dann begann eben dieser mit einem Fuß Linien in den Sand zu zeichnen, da er wohl nicht die Kraft zum Schreien aufbringen konnte. Zuerst erkannte Trunks ein nicht allzu großes "J"...kurz darauf konnte er die Ansätze für ein "A" erkennen. Er seufzte erleichtert.  
  
King Cold stand während der ganzen Prozedur völlig geschockt immer noch am selben Fleck. Sein Verstand versuchte ihm gerade krampfhaft klar zu machen, dass er weder träumte, noch an Halluzinationen litt. Ein paar Schläge mit dem Schwert...ein Ki-Schuß...das war alles, was es benötigte, Freezer zu töten?! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Doch was war an Freezer`s Ziel so wichtig gewesen, dass der Saiyajin seine gesamte Strategie umgeworfen hatte? Es musste etwas sein, was ihm wichtig war...vielleicht sogar eine Energiequelle. Er musste diese Person vernichten...immerhin fiel ihm im Moment nichts ein, mit dem er dem Saiyajin auch nur ansatzweise hätte die Stirn bieten können.  
  
Trunks hatte sich immer noch dem Verletzten zugewandt, als er bemerkte, dass hinter ihm Ki nicht gerade zurückhaltend aktiv wurde und tatsächlich erblickten seine Augen einen rasant wachsenden Ki-Ball in den Händen King Cold`s. Dessen Blick folgend realisierte Trunks auch augenblicklich, wer das Ziel sein sollte. In weniger als einer Sekunde leuchtete sein Körper auf und raste auf das vermeintliche Ziel zu, wo er hastig landete. Währenddessen hatte der Ball Cold`s Hände verlassen und bewegte sich mehr als nur schnell seinem Ziel entgegen. Da Trunks keine Zeit mehr hatte, sein Schwert wegzustecken, ließ er es neben sich in den Sand fallen, woraufhin er mit einem Arm ausholte und den Ki-Ball erwartete. Als dieser auf gut 50 Meter an ihn heran gekommen war, ließ Trunks seine Hand im eigenen Ki lodern und seine Faust so blitzschnell nach vorn schnellen, dass Cold`s Ki-Ball um mehr als das doppelte beschleunigt den selben Weg zurück nahm. Mit aufgerissenen Augen wurde Cold von seiner eigenen Attacke mitgerissen, worauf sein Flug - und sein Leben - wenige Sekunden später an einem riesigen Fels endeten...  
  
Das Ki, welches von Trunks` Hand ausging reduzierte sich mehr und mehr, bis es schließlich vollkommen erlosch. Synchron mit einem Seufzer sanken seine angespannten Schultern erleichtert herab. So verharrte er einen Moment, bis er sich umwandte. Begleitet von einem zweiten Seufzen holte er die kleine Schachtel aus seiner rechten Brusttasche, öffnete sie und wählte eine der 4 Kapseln - die darin waren - aus, drückte auf deren Knopf und warf sie zu Boden. Es erschien ein Kasten mit einem kleinen roten Kreuz darauf. Mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung fiel er auf die Knie und öffnete den Kasten...das alles, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Er holte das Verbandszeug heraus.  
  
"...Wie oft haben wir darüber diskutiert, dass du gefälligst zuhause bleibst?", fragte er mit einer gewissen Kälte und packte weiter die Sachen aus, die er brauchen würde. Ihm wurde nicht geantwortet, wobei er selbstverständlich wusste, WARUM sein Gegenüber schwieg...immerhin fiel die Antwort nicht günstig aus. "Und wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es gefährlich werden würde und du verletzt werden könntest?", setzte Trunks die Fragereihe fort. Wieder keine Antwort. Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und meinte eher zu sich selbst: "Und wie oft habe ich gewusst, dass dich das keinesfalls interessieren würde..." Er seufzte und sah von dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten auf. "Lass mich dich verbinden..." Vor ihm wurde langsam ein Mensch sichtbar, jedoch handelte es sich keinesfalls um einen Mann.  
  
Das ungefähr 15-jährige, blonde Mädchen sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Eine ihrer Hände hielt ihre linke Seite, an welcher sich ihr Oberteil rot gefärbt hatte, neben ihr lag dieselbe blaue Jacke, die auch Trunks trug. Kurz schloss Trunks die Augen, atmete dann tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. Zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuss gewesen. Zwar hatte er ziemlichen Schaden angerichtet, jedoch hatte die Wunde, wie Trunks feststellte, schon aufgehört zu bluten. Vorsichtig nahm das Mädchen die Hand von der Verletzung und riss die zur Hälfte aufgetrennte Naht vollkommen auf, damit der Stoff beim Verbinden nicht stören würde. Trunks begann, den Verband um ihren Bauch zu wickeln, wobei er wirklich Angst hatte, ihr weh zu tun. Und dass sie jedes Mal zusammen zuckte, wenn sich der Verband über die Wunde legte, beruhigte ihn nicht gerade. Kurz stoppte er. "Zähne zusammenbeißen.", meinte er nur, worauf er für einen Moment fragend angesehen wurde. Doch dann kam sie seiner Aufforderung sofort nach. Somit zog er den Verband fest.  
  
Er hörte nur ein kurzes schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen von ihr. Der Rest des kurzzeitigen Schmerzes zeigte sich nur an ihren Händen, die sich krampfhaft im Sand vergruben. Er verband sie weiter und endete schließlich. Während er die gebrauchten Sachen wieder in dem Kasten verstaute und diesen wiederum in eine Kapsel wandelte, saß sie weiter im Sand und wischte ihre Hände an ihrem sowieso schon vollkommen kaputten und dreckigen Oberteil ab. Dann griff sie nach der Jacke, die neben ihr lag und zog diese langsam und vorsichtig an. Als Trunks die Kapsel wieder in seiner Brusttasche verstaut hatte, erhob er sich und half ihr ebenfalls auf die Beine, indem er sie einfach unter den Armen packte und langsam hoch hob. Erst jetzt zeigte sich der Größenunterschied von nur einem halben Kopf, den das Mädchen kleiner war. "Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte nur, sah ihn dabei aber nicht einmal an. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Langsam hob Trunks seine Hände und legte sie ihr auf die Schultern, worauf hin sie die Augen schloss. Er würde ihr eine Predigt halten.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?" Sie sagte wieder nichts, worauf sich sein Griff auf ihren Schultern verfestigte. "Warum du hier bist, will ich wissen!", sagte er nun mit mehr Nachdruck. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen. "......Ich wollte doch nur...", sprach sie mit klarer Stimme, verstummte dann jedoch sofort wieder. Er wusste doch ganz genau, warum sie hier war! Sie hatte halt nicht tatenlos zuhause herum sitzen können!  
  
Trunks seufzte. "Dann ist Mama jetzt also ganz allein zuhause?" Das Mädchen nickte zögernd und fühlte dem direkt folgend, dass Trunks` Hände von ihren Schultern rutschten. Sie senkte den Kopf. Ja...sie wusste, dass sie nicht mitkommen sollte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie Trunks nur Ärger machen würde...und es war ihr vollkommen klar, dass seine Mutter nun allein zurückgeblieben war. Doch...sie konnte ihn einfach nicht allein gehen lassen...dafür wusste sie eines viel zu gut: Wenn er erst einmal kämpfte, dann würde er das durchziehen. Bis er gewinnen, ohnmächtig werden oder dabei draufgehen würde.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, dann ihre Hand und strich ihm langsam durch das Haar. Trunks seufzte, als sie ihre Hand wieder gesenkt hatte. "Okay, okay...damit das klar ist: Du tust, was ich sage und lässt das, was ich nicht sage, klar? Du tust nichts, was eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwört könnte und kommst mir nicht in die Quere. Soweit klar?" Stilles Nicken der Angesprochenen folgte. Trunks begann zu lächeln und legte seiner Gegenüber eine Hand auf den Kopf. "Gut...ich pass schon auf dich auf." Beidseitiges Lächeln bestätigte das Gesagte.  
  
"Nun gut.", begann Trunks, "...Den ersten Teil hätten wir erledigt." Sein Ki-Gespür sagte ihm jedoch, dass der nächste Teil etwas komplizierter sein würde, denn es registrierte genau 7 verschiedene Ki-Signaturen am Himmel, jedoch mit beachtlichem Abstand zu ihm. Er wandte sich diesen zu.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, Yamchu und Bulma - welche von Yamchu getragen werden musste - hatten dem Kampf, der eben gewütet hatte, nicht gerade unbeeindruckt beigewohnt, da sie die beachtlichen Ki-Mengen an diesen Platz gelockt hatten.  
  
Trunks begann zu grübeln. Er hatte ein kleines Problem, welches sich folgendermaßen darstellte: Wie gewann man das Vertrauen von Leuten, die einem zusahen, wie man - die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch - als Stärksten geltenden Außerirdischen fast spielend besiegte und dabei sicher nicht den freundlichsten Eindruck gemacht hatte? Das würde wohl doch nicht so einfach werden, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er sah das Mädchen zu seiner Rechten fragend an. "Irgendein Plan?" Ein Kopfschütteln verdeutlichte ihm genau die Antwort, die er befürchtet hatte. "Nun gut...wir machen es so:", meinte er, "Ich gebe mich einfach so, wie ich bin...ohne den ganzen Ärger. Du bleibst am besten ruhig. Wenn wir beide reden, können wir uns leichter in Widersprüche verstricken. Gut?" - "Okay.", antwortete sie brav und beschloss, von nun an ihren Mund zu halten. Trunks warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Drei Stunden noch...hoffentlich zetteln sie bis dahin keinen Kampf an." Während er das Kästchen mit den Kapseln aus seiner Brusttasche holte, meinte er: "Gohan sind freundliche Menschen schnell sympathisch...vielleicht schließen die Anderen sich ihm an." So nahm er sicher eine der Kapseln, und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam diesmal ein kleiner Kühlschrank, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Neugierig sah er hinein, begann zu grinsen und fragte seine Begleiterin: "Du hast doch sicher auch Durst, oder?" Heftiges Nicken antwortete ihm, worauf er einen Schritt zur Seite tritt und mit einer einladenden Bewegung auf den Kühlschrank deutete. "Bedien dich."  
  
In weniger als einer Sekunde war das durstige Mädchen an dem Kühlschrank, hielt sich gar nicht lange mit der Auswahl des Getränkes auf und nahm sich einfach eine Dose, welche sie hastig öffnete. Auch Trunks nahm sich nun eine der Dosen, wandte sich den Beobachtern am Himmel zu und rief: "Hey! Hat jemand von euch da oben vielleicht Durst?" Die schnellste Antwort auf diese Frage kam von dem Mädchen neben ihm. Sie hatte sich nämlich prompt an ihrem Getränk verschluckt, da sie zu kichern anfangen musste. Trunks sah sie leicht empört an. "Hey! Lachen kannst du nur, wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast." Das Mädchen winkte nur grinsend ab.  
  
"Was will er?!", fragte Yamchu irritiert. Die auf seinem Rücken hängende Bulma schaute genauso verwirrt - wie auch der Rest der Gruppe. "Hat er tatsächlich gefragt, ob dir Durst haben?" Kuririn wich ein Stück hinter den großen Tenshinhan. "Also...ich finde nicht, dass wir uns in den Raubtierkäfig wagen sollten...nur um das zu Trinken zu bekommen." Tenshinhan schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es geht nicht um diese Durst-Sache. Er hätte uns genauso gut fragen können, ob wir uns überhaupt trauen, uns ihm zu nähern, oder nicht...doch das wäre nicht sonderlich schlau gewesen." Bulma nickte. "Ganz richtig! Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns für so doof hält, dass wir an ihn - vorausgesetzt er ist gefährlich - so nah heran kommen, nur weil wir schrecklichen Durst haben." Piccolo stimmte ebenfalls zu. "Es stellt sich also die Frage: Ist er gefährlich oder nicht?" - "Sicher ist er das!", warf Yamchu ein, "Er hat für Freezer und Cold im Doppel-Pack nicht mal 5 Minuten gebraucht!" Gohan hielt den Blickkontakt zum Boden. "Also...", begann er, "...Ehrlich gesagt...ist es nicht vollkommen egal, ob wir hingehen oder nicht? Wenn er wirklich kämpfen will, ist es dann nicht gleich, ob er das am Boden tut oder uns erst verfolgt und es dann tut?" Allgemeines Grübeln trat ein, bis Bulma wieder etwas zu sagen hatte. "Aber...kommt ihr alle zusammen nicht gegen ihn an?" Kuririn lachte kurz bitter auf. "Du bist ja `nen Scherzkeks, Bulma. Würden wir alle zusammen gegen einen Super-Saiyajin ankommen...glaub mir...wir hätten mit Freezer weit weniger Schwierigkeiten gehabt."  
  
Tenshinhan sah auf. "Also? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Ein Schweigen trat ein, bis Gohan es brach. "Also...ich geh jetzt zu ihm herunter." Er löste mit diesen paar Worten bei fast jedem Mitglied der kleinen Gruppe einen Schock aus. "Hast du sie noch alle?!", kam es von Kuririn, welchem Yamchu zustimmte. "Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!" Gohan jedoch beharrter auf seiner Meinung. "Wir können uns doch freuen! Er hat Freezer fertig gemacht und ist, wenn wir Glück haben, sogar auf unserer Seite!" - "Ja...wenn wir Glück haben...", erwiderte Kuririn bitter, was Gohan wohl egal war, denn er näherte sich schnell dem Boden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Puh...das war`s. Kapitel 1 vollkommen überarbeitet. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Absätze ändern, doch irgendwie ist alles anders gekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. ^^° Jetzt gefällt mir aber alles viel besser und ich hatte es sowieso schon lange vor, die ersten Kapitel neu zu schreiben.  
  
Aber nun gut. Wenn ihr wollt, sehen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel. ^^ Bis bald! 


	2. Begruessung auf die gute, alte Saiyajin ...

Son-Gohan landete und wurde von Trunks mit einem Lächeln begrüßt. „Viel zu heiss hier, nicht wahr?" Etwas perplex nickte Son-Gohan, doch Trunks lächelte weiter. „Willst du was Kaltes zu trinken?" Erst jetzt hellte sich Son-Gohan´s Mine auf. „Aber sicher! Darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Tag!" Trunks öffnete nur den Kühlschrank und machte eine einladende Bewegung. „Such dir was aus! Ich hab genug." Etwas zögerlich trat Son-Gohan an Trunks vorbei an den Kühlschrank, doch dann betrachtete er die ganzen verschiedenen Getränkerichtungen. „Das kenne ich alles gar nicht. Schmeckt das?" Trunks nickte. „Besonders `Jump`. Das trinke ich voll gern." Er hob betont seine Büchse, auf dessen Etikett ebenfalls `Jump` stand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Kurzentschlossen nahm sich Son-Gohan also auch eine von diesen Dosen, öffnete sie und nahm ersteinmal einen kleinen Schluck. „Das schmeckt prima!", meinte er begeistert und trank nun immer größere Mengen. „Das ist schön süß!"  
  
„Die scheinen ja gar nichts Böses zu wollen.", bemerkte Bulma und Yamchu stimmte ihr zu. „Ich gehe jetzt auch runter.", meinte er entschloßen und näherte sich dem Boden. „Dann will ich auch was!", kam es nun von Tenshinhan, welcher ebenfalls Son-Gohan´s Beispiel folgte. Der Rest der Gruppe machte es ihm nach.  
  
Bulma war die Erste, die sich jetzt an die Fremden herantraute, doch sie redete eher mit Son-Gohan. „Schmeckt das gut?", fragte sie, doch Son-Gohan hörte gar nicht auf mit Trinken und versuchte nur etwas zu nicken. Jetzt viel Bulma´s Blick auf Trunks. Oder doch wohl eher auf das Wappen auf seiner Jacke. Es war das Wappen der Capsule Corp., welche es nur ein einziges Mal auf der gesamten Welt gab. Das Mädchen trug dieselbe Jacke mit demselben Wappen. „Wo habt ihr denn diese Jacken her?", fragte Bulma. Im ersten Moment schaute Trunks etwas erschrocken, da er wohl nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Warum war ihm nicht früher eingefallen, dass Bulma das komisch finden würde?! „Arbeitet ihr bei Capsule Corp.?" , fragte Bulma weiter, da sie auf die erste Frage keine Antwort bekommen hatte. „Nein.", antwortete Trunks nun, „Tun wir nicht. Ich kenne da jemanden." Jeder musste merken, dass er sich wie ein Idiot aufführte, doch Bulma schien diese Antwort zu genügen, sie hatte jedoch schon wieder die nächste Frage parat. „Dürfte ich eure Namen erfahren? Und wo kommt ihr überhaupt her?" Man war das Mädchen froh, dass Trunks ihr sowieso verboten hatte zu Reden, denn auf diese Fragen hätte sie keine Antwort geben können. Nun musste Trunks eben eine Ausrede finden. Selbst Schuld!  
  
„Ähm…" Oh nein. Stottern ist gar nicht gut! „Das…" Er senkte den Kopf bedauernd. „…dürfen wir euch leider nicht sagen." Bulma, etwas irritiert, schaute Trunks nur weiter an. Dieser wandte sich ab. „Wir warten hier nur auf Son-Goku. Er müsste in ein paar Stunden hier sein." „Woher wisst ihr von Son-Goku?" Es war Tenshinhan, welcher sich jetzt meldete. Das kam ihm doch sehr merkwürdig vor.  
  
Trunks jedoch schaute ihn nicht an. Er konnte nicht lügen, wenn er jemandem in die Augen sah. „Alte Bekannte.", meinte er nur. Es folgte ein rascher Blick zu dem Mädchen, welches von Vegeta böse angeschaut wurde. Sie jedoch schaute nur etwas gleichgültig in der Gegend umher. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Trunks nichts sagen durfte. Lieber solle er lügen, als das Vertrauen der Gruppe auf`s Spiel zu setzen, da waren sich beide – Trunks und das Mädchen – einig. Trunks wusste, dass das Mädchen es auf den Tod hasste, wenn er log…doch in diesem Fall war es notwendig. Notlügen waren okay…  
  
„Ich kenne Son-Goku seit seiner Kindheit, doch von euch hat er nie etwas erwähnt.", meinte Bulma stirnrunzelnd. Vegeta knurrte schon förmlich. „Klarer Fall von Lüge! Ich wusste doch, dass man denen nicht trauen kann.", rief er. Trunks zuckte etwas zusammen und schaute hilfesuchend das Mädchen an, welche krampfhaft versucht, immer noch lässig zu wirken. Doch Tenshinhan, Yamchu, Vegeta und Piccolo schauten sie und Trunks misstrauend an. „Wer seit ihr wirklich?", fragte Piccolo. Trunks versuchte ebenfalls lässig zu wirken. Vielleicht wirkte er so ehrlicher. „Wie gesagt…dass dürfen wir euch nicht sagen. Es könnte zu noch viel mehr Unglücken führen." Vegeta sprang auf. „Wenn du uns nicht sagt, wer ihr seit, werden hier wirklich noch eine Menge Unglücke passieren, darauf kannst du einen lassen!" Trunks schaute etwas überrascht. Konnte er ahnen, dass Vegeta gleich so austicken würde?  
  
Als Vegeta zu dem Mädchen schaute, verschränkte diese nur die Arme vor der Brust, als ob sie seine Worte völlig kalt ließen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn so provozierte. Auch Trunks wusste das, deshalb schaute er sie böse an. Als ob er sagen wolle, dass sie den Mist lassen solle.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von Son-Goku?", fragte Son-Gohan. Er war der Einzige, der noch einigermaßen freundlich klang. Trunks lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die er wissen muss." „Und die wir wohl nicht wissen dürfen, wie?", fragte Yamchu nicht gerade gutgelaunt. Trunks wandte sich ab. „So ist es."  
  
„Warum spricht die Göre da hinten eigentlich nicht? Hat sie etwa Angst?!" Vegeta grinste böse, doch als er sah, wie das Mädchen ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen versteckte und leises Kichern von ihr zu hören war, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem wütenden Knurren. „Ich denke…", meinte Trunks grinsend, „…Angst ist das Letzte, was sie hat." „Die sollte sie aber haben!", giftete Vegeta und wandte sich ab.  
  
Trunks hatte keinen Bock mehr auf die ganze Streiterei. „Ich weiss ja nicht, ob ihr euch wirklich noch weiter mit uns rumstreiten wollt, doch ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Ich werde mich jetzt hier hinsetzen und auf Son-Goku warten." Er steuerte auf einen größeren Felsen zu und setzte sich drauf. Das Mädchen folgte ihm wortlos und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schien etwas müde zu sein, denn sie lehnte sich etwas gegen Trunks` Schulter. Leise flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr, doch niemand verstand es, außer Trunks natürlich. Nur seine Antwort konnte man hören. „Ja, ich weiss, doch was soll ich tun? Ich hab ja versucht, es zu ändern." Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Sie flüsterte eine weitere Frage. Trunks begann zu lächeln. „Wenn du willst. Schlaf ruhig eine Runde. Ich wecke dich, wenn Son-Goku kommt, okay?" Das Mädchen antwortete gar nicht, sondern lehnte sich nur wieder an Trunks` Schulter. Noch einmal griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog sie zu sich, doch auch nur, um auf die Uhr schauen zu können, welche schon den 3-Stunden-Countdown runterzählte. „Ich hab schon den Countdown eingestellt.", meinte Trunks, worauf das Mädchen nickte. Nocheinmal kuschelte sie sich ganz nah an Trunks. Schon ein paar Sekunden später, konnte er sie ganz ruhig atmen hören.  
  
Es war bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Die restlichen Anwesenden hatten sich ebenfalls gesetzt, jedoch mit beachtlichem Abstand zu Trunks und dem immer noch schlafenden Mädchen. Vegeta behielt die beiden immer im Auge und schaute giftig. Trunks erwiderte diesen Blick jedoch nicht. Er hielt das Mädchen nur etwas fest, damit sie nicht aus seinen Armen glitt.  
  
Plötzlich bewegte sie sich etwas und öffnete die Augen. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als Trunks seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. Sie nickte kurz und Trunks nahm seinen Finger wieder weg. Wieder flüsterte sie etwas zu ihm herüber. Man konnte nur seine Antwort hören. „Hol` dir ruhig etwas, wenn du Durst hast. Es sind noch ganze 2 Stunden." Das Mädchen lächelte und sprang auf. Sie steuerte auf den Kühlschrank zu und öffnete ihn. Vegeta saß auf einem Felsen etwa 10 Meter hinter ihr. Er hob sie Hand. Eine kleine Kugel bildete sich über seinem Zeigefinger. Trunks schaute auf, doch schon im nächsten Moment schoß die Kugel auf das Mädchen zu. Diese jedoch drehte sich blitzschnell um und lenkte die etwas schwächliche Attacke ab. Böse schaute sie Vegeta an. Dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu und nahm eine Dose heraus. Vegeta biss die Zähne wütend zusammen. Wenn sie es nicht anders wollte, sollte sie es so haben. Mit kurzem Abstand hielt er seine Hände vor sich und bildete einen riesigen Ki- Ball darin. Vielleicht keine Hammer-Attacke, doch für die Göre würde das allemal reichen. Mit einem Kampfschrei warf er dem Mädchen die Attacke entgegen. Jetzt sprang Trunks auf. Schützend nahm er das Mädchen in den Arm und lenkte mit dem anderen die Attacke ab. Er schaute wirklich böse, doch dann schaute er das Mädchen an. „Alles okay?", fragte er. Kurzes Nicken der Angesprochenen. Trunks schaute Vegeta kurz verächtlich an, doch dann bückte er sich zum Kühlschrank herunter, nahm sich eine Dose und öffnete sie…alles ohne das Mädchen loszulassen. Gerade wollte er sie an den Mund setzen, als ein kleines Loch hineingeschossen wurde und der Inhalt herauslief. Vegeta saß böse grinsend da, den Zeigefinger auf die Dose gerichtet, durch welche er gerade ein hübsches Loch geschossen hatte. Mit einer Hand zerdrückte Trunks die Dose. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war von sehr wütend auf stinksauer übergegangen. „Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!!!", rief er, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein hier nur Stress zu verbreiten?! Erst greifst du sie…", er zeigte auf das Mädchen, „…ohne Grund an und dann provozierst du auch noch wo du nur kannst! Provozieren okay…doch wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, kannst du was erleben!" Vegeta stand gehässig grinsend auf. „Das fasse ich als Herausforderung auf. Mal sehen, wie viel Kraft du wirklich hast." Trunks ging in Kampfstellung, doch das Mädchen versuchte ihn zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurückzudrücken. „Ohhhh!", meinte Vegeta sarkastisch, „Die Göre will wohl nicht, dass du kämpfst, wie?" Er wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen ab. „So ein Weichei!" Jetzt riss auch bei dem Mädchen der Geduldsfaden. Wütend drehte sie sich zu Vegeta um und streckte die Arme in seine Richtung aus. Ihre Augen funkelten. Kurz darauf wurde Vegeta mit aller Gewalt zu Boden gedrückt. Eine Weile konnte er noch einigermaßen stehen, doch je weiter das Mädchen die Hände senkte, desto schwerer wurde es für Vegeta. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen splitterte. Das Mädchen schien die Schwerkraft mal locker zu erhöhen, egal wie sie das machte. Schließlich fiel Vegeta und wurde an den Boden gepresst. Trunks packte das Mädchen an den Handgelenken und riss die Arme weg. Böse schaute er ihr in die Augen und zog sie zum Felsen zurück. Piccolo, Tenshinhan und Yamchu schauten nur weiter Vegeta an, welcher sich jetzt endlich aufrichtete…wenn auch etwas wütend.  
  
Es herrschte eine halbe Stunde lang nur erdrückende Stille.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Weißt du…", Kuririn flüsterte zu Bulma rüber, „…ich denke, dass dieser Junge ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta hat. Hast du mal gesehen, wie er vorhin so böse geschaut hat, als Vegeta die Getränkedose demoliert hat?" Bulma nickte. „Sie sind im Charakter völlig verschieden…doch beide schauen genauso böse. Ein paar Gesichtszüge von Vegeta kann ich im Gesicht des Jungen wiedererkennen. Eigentlich sind sie fast identisch…doch der Junge hat einen weicheren Gesichtsausdruck." Kuririn nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht kommt das daher, dass er auch ein Saiyajin ist. Irgendwie sieht Son-Goku Vegeta nämlich auch ähnlich. Liegt wohl an der Rasse." „Nein, nein.", widersprach Bulma, „DIESE Ähnlichkeit kommt nicht nur von der selben Rasse. Im Gegenteil. Der junge Mann sieht nicht einmal typisch nach Saiyajin aus. Auf mich wirkt er mehr wie ein normaler Mensch, doch trotzdem hat er Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta. Schon komisch…ich wüsste zugern, wer er wirklich ist."  
  
„Ich auch!" Es war Son-Gohan, welche sich jetzt neben Bulma und Kuririn setzte. „Ich finde aber, dass er wirklich nett ist. Man merkt doch, wie er versucht, keinen schlechten Eindruck auf uns zu machen. Aber bei Vegeta kann man ja nun wirklich nur noch ausflippen. Ich hätte an der Stelle des Jungen genau das selbe getan...wenn ich die Kraft hätte, gegen ihn anzukommen. Das Mädchen scheint ihm wohl sehr wichtig zu sein." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute Trunks an. „Am Anfang hat er eigentlich einen sehr ruhigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht...doch als er Vegeta angebrüllt hat...hm..." Er wendete sich wieder Bulma und Kuririn zu. „Eigentlich interessiert es mich viel mehr, wer dieses Mädchen ist. Sie redet nicht. Kann sie vielleicht nicht sprechen?" „Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt, doch vorhin hat sie ja etwas zu dem Jungen rübergeflüstert. Vielleicht will sie nur nicht reden.", meinte Kuririn. Bulma überlegte ebenfalls. „Vielleicht spricht sie auch eine andere Sprache." Son-Gohan stand auf. „Ich werde einfach mal fragen gehen." Er steuerte schon auf Trunks und das Mädchen zu, als Kuririn im noch hinterher rief: „Spinnst du?! Bleib hier!" Son-Gohan dachte aber nicht im Entferntesten daran, jetzt auf Kuririn zu hören.  
  
Das Mädchen döste etwas an Trunks` Schulter. Trunks schaute etwas irritiert, als Son-Gohan auf ihn zusteuerte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass nach seinem Ausraster sich noch jemand außer Vegeta überhaupt zu ihm trauen würde. „Hi!" Son-Gohan setzte sich lächelnd an Trunks` rechte Seite. Auf der Linken saß nämlich das Mädchen angelehnt, doch jetzt schaute auch sie auf. Trunks stotterte etwas: „H...Hi...!" Son-Gohan lächelte erneut. „Ich hätte es mir nicht getraut, Vegeta anzuschreien. Ich glaub, der hätte mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet." Trunks schaute Gohan an. „Normalerweise schreie ich nicht so...doch..." Er stoppte abrupt und sein Blick wanderte zum Mädchen. Son-Gohan lächelte und setzte Trunks` Satz fort. „...doch sie ist dir wichtig?", fragte er. Trunks schaute ihn erschrocken an, doch das Mädchen lächelte nur zustimmend. Son-Gohan stimmte in das Lächeln mit ein. Beleidigt stand Trunks auf. „Ihr versteht euch ja prächtig, was?" Jetzt lachte das Mädchen wirklich richtig los. Ihr Zeigefinger deutete auf Trunks, welcher nur fragend schaute. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie über ihn...oder besser: Über seine Reaktion lachte. Einen Moment saß Son-Gohan so da, doch dann lachte er mit. Trunks schaute böse. „Das finde ich überhaupt nicht witzig!", rief er, doch weder das Mädchen noch Son-Gohan konnte er aus dem Lachkrampf reißen.  
  
Kuririn schaute belustigt bis auch er zu lachen begann. Das war einfach zu komisch. Eben hatte er Trunks noch für knallhart gehalten, doch plötzlich...da...da wirkte er einfach nur wie ein kleines Kind. Das war ungeheuer amüsant. ^^  
  
Trunks versuchte sich irgendwie von der Peinlichkeit abzulenken. Ihm war ungeheuer heiss, also zog er die blaue Jacke aus und legte sie über den Kühlschrank, da sie sich dort etwas abkühlen würde. Nachher würde er sie wieder anziehen. Dann nahm er wieder Platz auf dem Fels.  
  
Es verging wiederum eine knappe halbe Stunde. Trunks wurde langsam richtig schläfrig, obwohl es noch hell am Tag war. Son-Gohan saß immer noch bei ihm und dem Mädchen. Er erzählte, was für ein toller Kerl sein Vater doch sei. Mit der Zeit hatte Trunks sich angelehnt und die Augen geschloßen. Er döste etwas vor sich hin, während das Mädchen schon fest schlief.  
  
Vegeta nutzte die Gelegenheit. Er stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Leise öffnete er die rechte Brusttasche der Jacke. Er wusste sehr genau, dass es sich niemand der hier Anwesenden trauen würde, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich die kleine Box zu nehmen, außer Trunks und das Mädchen natürlich. Doch diese schauten ja nicht hin. Und da Tenshinhan, Yamchu und die anderen nicht mit ihnen redeten, würden sie es auch wohl nicht mitbekommen. Und selbst wenn...er wüsste zu gern, wie stark dieser Typ wirklich war.  
  
Vegeta öffnete die kleine Box und erblickte die 3 winzigen Hoi-Poi-Kapseln.  
  
„Hey! Du." Son-Gohan stupste Trunks etwas an. Dieser schaute kurz zu Son- Gohan auf. „Was gibt`s denn?" „Vegeta nimmt etwas aus deiner Jackentasche." Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Trunks aufgesprungen war und schon hatte er Vegeta erblickt...mit den Kapseln. „Finger weg!", rief er. Vegeta schaute kurz zu Trunks, wandte sich dann aber wieder den Kapseln zu. Eine nahm er heraus. Auf ihr stand eine 32. „Ich sagte:", rief Trunks drohend, „Du sollst deine dreckigen Griffel von meinen Kapseln nehmen! Die sind verdammt wichtig!" Das spornte Vegeta doch nur noch an. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn...  
  
Mit einem leisen Knacken verdrückte Vegeta die Kapsel mit einer Hand. Als er sie wieder öffnete, viel nur Staub aus seiner Hand. Trunks` Augen weiteten sich. „Jetzt reicht es mir aber." Plötzlich verschwand er einfach und tauchte genau vor Vegeta wieder auf. Mit einer Hand riss er ihm die Kapseln aus den Händen und die andere Faust rammte er in Vegeta's Bauch. Das hatte gesessen, aber gewaltig. Jetzt flog Vegeta ersteinmal ein paar Meter. Trunks schaute hastig in die Box. Erleichtert sank er etwas in sich zusammen. Vegeta hatte nur ein Schwebe-Auto demoliert. Das wirklich Wichtige war also noch drin.  
  
Vegeta fing sich in der Luft. Der Typ wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn, den großen Prinzen der Saiyajins, anzugreifen?! Das sollte auf keinen Fall ungestraft bleiben. Wütend schoß er auf Trunks zu. Wie wild prügelten sie aufeinander ein, wobei Trunks hauptsächlich mit der Abwehr beschäftigt war. „Du hättest unseren Weg nach Hause zerstört!!!", rief er, doch Vegeta grinste nur wieder böse, während er immer wieder zuschlug, jedoch keinen wirklichen Treffer landete. „Denkst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?" Trunks biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Um ihn herum bildete sich ein goldener Lichtkranz. Kurz darauf stellten seine Haare sich auf und wurden blond. Die Augen funkelten in tiefem grün. „Du herzloser Idiot!", schimpfte Trunks, doch Vegeta juckte das nicht. „Na endlich zeigst du mal, was du so drauf hast." „Du hast doch gar keine Chance gegen mich.", meinte Trunks und endlich hatte er Vegeta mal am richtigen Punkt erwischt...am Stolz.  
  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie viel ich wirklich drauf habe.", meinte er böse, doch Trunks wusste sehr genau, dass sein Gegenüber mit diesen Kräften nicht lange am Leben bleiben würde. „Ich weiss nicht was du kannst, doch ich weiss, was du nicht kannst. Das ist genug!" Vegeta knurrte und packte Trunks an den Schultern. Mit voller Wucht donnerte er ihn auf den Boden zurück. Er drückte einen riesigen Ki-Ball gegen Trunks` Brust und ließ ihn explodieren. Kurz darauf entfernte er sich schnell und wartete, bis der Staub sich gelegt hatte.  
  
Trunks stand sauer da. Dieser sture Kerl, der sich hier so von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt zeigte, wollte es wohl nicht kapieren. Dann mussten halt andere Geschütze aufgefahren werden. „Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf fördern das Denkvermögen! Vielleicht denkst du dann mal über deine eigene Zukunft nach!", rief er. Trunks' Hände bildeten komische Zeichen in der Luft. Als würde er eine Attacke heraufbeschwören. Dann streckte er seine Hände Vegeta entgegen. Kurz darauf ging ein Ki-Regen auf diesen nieder. Noch bevor Vegeta überhaupt allen ausweichen konnte, stürzte Trunks auf ihn zu und die Klopperei begann von vorne.  
  
Son-Gohan, welcher sich nur voller Staunen den Kampf angesehen hatte, bemerkte nicht, wie das Mädchen neben ihm langsam die Augen öffnete. Sie warf einen Blick aus den trüben Augen, doch in nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie aufgesprungen. Son-Gohan schaute sie nur komisch an. „Ich würde da nicht eingreifen. Die machen dich zu Hackfleisch." Das Mädchen störte das wohl nicht. Sie faltete ihre Hände ineinander und streckte sie Vegeta und Trunks entgegen. Mit einem Schrei riss sie die Hände auseinander. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wurden Vegeta und Trunks auseinandergerissen und beide endeten an einem Felsen. Wütend stampfte das Mädchen auf die Mitte zwischen Vegeta und Trunks zu. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, schaute trotzalledem sehr wütend.  
  
„Misch` dich nicht ein!", rief Trunks, „Der Idiot hätte fast unseren Heimweg zunichte gemacht!" Vegeta hatte so seine eigenen Probleme. „Was fällt dem Weib eigentlich ein?!", rief er schnaubend vor Wut, „Mischt sich einfach in MEINEN Kampf ein...Na warte!" Mit einem Kampfschrei wurde ihr eine Attacke entgegengefeuert. Das Mädchen änderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Sie schaute nur mit unglaublicher Wut zu Vegeta rüber. Sie hatte ja schon so einiges von ihm gehört...doch das...  
  
Genau vor ihr blieb die Attacke einfach in der Luft stehen. Vegeta machte ersteinmal große Augen. Wie hatte die Göre das gemacht? Das Mädchen griff nach dem Ki-Ball und hielt ihn fest. Mit einem lockeren Wurf, verabschiedete sich der Ball und flog gen Himmel, wo er mit einem gewaltigen Knall explodierte. Die Blicke des Mädchens senkten sich wieder zu Vegeta und ihre Hand zeigte genau auf ihn. Plötzlich schoß ein gelblicher Strahl auf ihrem Zeigefinger und raste auf Vegeta zu. Das Ding war unglaublich schnell, so dass keine Zeit zum Ausweichen blieb. Vor Schreck hielt Vegeta nur die Hände vors Gesicht und schloss die Augen...doch es passierte nicht.  
  
Vegeta spürte keinen Aufprall, keine Explosion. Das einzige, was ihm entgegenflog, war dieser gelbliche Strahl, welcher einen leisen Laut von sich gab und Vegeta Papierschlangen, Konfetti und Silvesterknaller um die Ohren wirbelte. Verwirrt nahm dieser die Hände vom Gesicht und fummelte sich die langen Papierschlangen aus den Haaren. „Verdammte..." Das Mädchen kringelte sich vor Lachen. Das war einfach zu komisch.  
  
Diesmal beließ Vegeta es bei einem Knurren. Doch sobald er die Gelegenheit haben würde, würde er die Kapseln demolieren, das nahm er sich vor. Und außerdem sollte dem Mädchen mal ein ordentlicher Denkzettel verpasst werden, dem Jungen genauso. Die würden es noch bitter bereuen, sich mit ihm angelegt zu haben.  
  
Trunks blieb jetzt wachsamer. Er versuchte bestmöglichst die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Wenn er jetzt einnicken würde, wäre nicht auszudenken, was Vegeta alles anstellen könnte. Doch auf die Taten des Mädchen musste er auch aufpassen. Sie ärgert einfach zu gern andere Menschen, was bei Vegeta gar nicht gut ist. Vielleicht wäre ein Denkzettel für sie gar nicht so schlecht...doch Vegeta würde es sicher nicht nur dabei belassen. Wenn er die Gelegenheit hatte, würde er sie richtig verletzen, das wusste Trunks. Warum muss er auch immer auf das Mädel aufpassen?! Das war doch voll das Problemkind!  
  
Es schien, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis Trunks sich erhob und verkündete:  
  
„Die 3 Stunden sind um. Son-Goku muss jeden Moment hier auftauchen."  
  
„Echt?" Son-Gohan sprang auf. Alle Anwesenden wendeten sich nach allen Seiten um und suchten in der Luft nach den besagten Son-Goku. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Yamchu in den Himmel zeigte und rief: „Da blinkt was! Das muss er sein!" Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf den Fleck am Himmel. Trunks schaute noch mal kurz auf die Uhr, an der am Rand ein winziger Kompass angebracht war. „Südost...das muss er sein."  
  
Der Punkt am Himmel wurde immer größer. Es war eine Raumkapsel für eine Person. Mit Spitzengeschwindigkeit düste sie der Erde entgegen und schlug etwa 100 Meter von den Beobachtern entfernt am Boden auf. Die gesamte Truppe spurtet zu diesem Punkt, an dem ein riesiger Krater in den Boden gehauen wurde. Gespannt warteten alle und beobachteten die Kapsel. Würde wirklich Son-Goku heraussteigen?  
  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich die Öffnung bewegte und eine Hand sich herausstreckte, kurz darauf ein Kopf und letztendlich schwebte der „Pilot" aus der Kapsel. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um Son-Goku, welcher seine Freunde nur verwirrt anschaute. „Was macht ihr denn hier? War ich so auffällig?" Jubelschreie der Truppe waren zu hören, wobei nur Vegeta, Trunks und das Mädchen stumm blieben. Langsam landete Son-Goku vor seinen Freunden. Son-Gohan war der Erste, der ihm um den Hand fiel.  
  
Son-Goku schaute noch genauso verwirrt wie zuvor. „Es ist ja schön, dass ihr auf mich gewartet habt, doch woher wusstet ihr, wann ich komme?" Während Son-Gohan seinen Vater um nichts auf der Welt losließ, klärte Bulma Son-Goku über den Stand der Dinge auf.  
  
„Diese beiden hier...", sie deutete auf Trunks und das fremde Mädchen, „...meinten, dass du kommen würdest. Sie haben uns genau den Ort und die Uhrzeit verraten." Son-Goku`s Blick wanderte zu Trunks, dann zu dem Mädchen. „Die beiden?" Er musterte sie kurz. *Der Junge sieht echt kräftig aus. Ob er kämpfen kann?* „Woher wusstet ihr denn, dass ich komme?" Gerade wollte Trunks auch ihm sagen, dass dies leider ein Geheimnis war, doch Vegeta kam ihm zuvor. „Der Kerl verheimlicht uns alles. Wir wissen nichteinmal seinen Namen." Er klang verachtend, doch man wusste nicht recht, ob diese Verachtung Son-Goku oder Trunks galt. Wahrscheinlich beiden.  
  
Son-Goku zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich will jetzt eigentlich nur wissen, wo Freezer abgeblieben ist. Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein..." „Eben nicht!", kam es von Piccolo, „Freezer ist Geschichte!" Jetzt guckt Son-Goku aber! ^^ „Ihr habt ihn besiegt? Cool! Wer genau? Du, Piccolo?" Er wandte sich Vegeta zu. „Oder doch eher du, Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene verschränkte gleichgültig die Arme vor der Brust. „Weder noch. Frezzer wurde von einem Super-Saiyajin besiegt..." Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, schrie Son-Goku los: „Was?!?! Ein Super-Saiyajin? Wo kam der denn her?" Vegeta schaute wenig beeindruckt. Mit dem Kopf deutete er etwas auf Trunks an. „Der Kerl war es. Ganz locker hat er Freezer mit dem Schwert auf seinem Rücken zerschnippselt. Und das Mädchen...", er deutete mit dem Kopf nun auf das gemeinte Mädchen, „...hat sich um King Cold gekümmert." Er wandte sich ab. „Hat nicht mal 5 Minuten gedauert." Eigentlich hätte Vegeta gedacht, dass selbst Son-Goku sich fragen müsste, warum es noch einen Super-Saiyajin gab, doch dieser war eher positiv begeistert statt misstrauisch. „Das ist doch wunderbar. So jung und schon ein Super-Saiyajin. Wow!!!" „Wenn da nicht die Frage offen wäre...", begann Piccolo, doch Vegeta fiel ihm ins Wort, „...woher er kommt. Außer dir, Kakarott, und mir gibt es keine Saiyajins mehr." Jetzt wunderte sich auch Son-Goku und runzelte die Stirn. „Hast Recht. Eigentlich dürfte es keine mehr geben." Trunks senkte den Kopf. *Na toll! Jetzt werden sich alle gegen uns wenden und die Fragerei beginnt von vorn. Ich muss es hinter mich bringen und dann schnell wieder verschwinden, bevor Son-Goku noch misstrauischer wird.* Langsam trat er auf Son-Goku zu. „Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die du wissen musst. Sie sind äußerst vertraulich." Son-Goku zeigte ungläubig auf sich selbst. „Äußerst vertraulich und du willst sie mir erzählen?" Trunks nickte. „So ist es. Unter 4 Augen und..." Er schaute böse zu Piccolo, „...4 Ohren, nicht 6!" Woher wusste der Typ, dass Piccolo so gut hören konnte?  
  
Trunks wandte sich kurz an das Mädchen und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sonst niemand verstand: „Bleib hier und pass auf dich auf." Fast unwahrnehmbar hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Er fürchtete wohl immer noch, dass Vegeta auf falsche Gedanken kam. Dann wandte er sich ab und kam wieder zu Son-Goku. „Folge mir bitte." Seine Füße lösten sich vom Boden und er schwebte über den Krater auf die andere Seite. Son-Goku schaute nochmal nichtswissend zu seinen Freunden, folgte Trunks aber.  
  
Beide landeten auf der anderen Seite. Eigentlich glaubte Trunks nicht wirklich daran, dass Piccolo das Lauschen sein lassen würde, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. „Also?", fragte Son-Goku, „Was soll ich wissen?" Trunks stand regungslos da. „Es gibt Probleme.", begann Trunks, „Eine Menge an ernstzunehmenden Problemen, doch ich weiss nicht, ob du wirklich der Son- Goku bist, denn ich zu sprechen wünsche." Son-Goku schaute fragend. „Willst du doch nicht mit mir reden?" „Sicher.", kam es von Trunks, „Doch ich muss mich davon überzeugen, dass du wirklich Son-Goku bist...der, den ich kenne." Son-Goku schaute weiter nur ratlos. „Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns kennen." „Wenn du der bist, an den ich denke...", meinte Trunks, „...kenne ich dich sehr wohl, doch du mich nicht. Ist nur verständlich. Doch um das 100%ig festzustellen möchte ich dich hiermit auffördern, dich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln." Wiederum schaute Son-Goku nur blöd. „Ich soll mich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln?" Trunks nickte, worauf Son-Goku nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Meinetwegen." Er strengte sich an, doch es dauerte doch einige Sekunden, bis seine Haare sich langsam blond färbten und die Augen grün wurden. „Gut so?", fragte er, worauf Trunks lächelte. „Ja. Jetzt bin ich dran." Diesmal machte er es nicht so `angeberisch` wie vor Freezer vor ein paar Stunden, sondern beschleunigte die ganze Sache etwas. Innerhalb einer Sekunde stellten sich die Haare auf und tauchten in ein goldenes Blond. Die goldene Aura war gigantisch. Son-Goku schaute beeindruckt. „Wow! Du bist ja echt stark. Denkt man gar nicht, wenn man dich so sieht. Du wirkst so...freundlich."  
  
Trunks griff nach seinem Schwert, welches wie immer auf seinen Rücken geschnallt war und zog es. Blitzschnell schoß er auf Son-Goku zu und schlug mit dem Schwert nach ihm, doch bevor er ihn wirklich traf, stoppte er.  
  
„Ich hätte dich erledigen können.", meinte er, da Son-Goku sich keinesfalls gewehrt hatte. Er lächelte nur. „Klar, doch das hast du ja nicht getan." Trunks landete wieder am Boden, da er bei seinem Angriff geflogen war. „Was ist, wenn ich es getan hätte?" Son-Goku lächelte nur weiter. „Du hättest das nicht getan. Ich sagte doch...: Du wirkst freundlich. Wie jemand, der das...", er deutete auf das beeindruckende Schwert, „...nur benutzt, wenn es ernst wird." Trunks schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann aber wieder. „Du bist wie der Son-Goku, von dem mir meine Mutter erzählte. Doch trotzdem brauche ich einen Beweis, dass du es bist. Ich werde jetzt wirklich zuschlagen. Wenn du der Son-Goku bist, den ich kenne, dann hältst du stand. Das wird sich jetzt zeigen." Son-Goku nickte. „Okay. Fang ruhig an. Ich bin drauf gefasst." Trunks umfasste den Griff des Schwertes fester. *Bitte lass es ihn sein...*  
  
Wieder schoß Trunks auf Son-Goku zu und diesmal würde er nicht anhalten. Der Schwerthieb ging auf Son-Goku hernieder, doch dieser wehrte ihn mit nur einem Finger ab. Es folgte ein weiterer Schlag, welcher jedoch wie der Erste erfolgreich abgewehrt wurde, wiederum nur mit einem einzigen Finger. Das Spiel trieben die beiden eine Weile bis Trunks wieder an der Erde landete, das Schwert in die Schwertscheide steckte und sich in einen gewöhnlichen Saiyajin zurückverwandelte.  
  
„Beweis genug?", fragte Son-Goku, wessen Haare sich wieder verdunkelten. Trunks nickte zustimmend. „Du bist es wirklich. Wenn das so ist, kann ich dir ebenso gut sagen, wer ich bin, und was mich hier herführt." Son-Goku war gespannt.  
  
„Mein Name ist Trunks. Ich komme aus einer Zeit, die etwa 20 Jahre auf dieser folgen wird." „Aus der Zukunft?!", fragte Son-Goku. Er verstand nicht wirklich, wie das gehen sollte. „So ist es.", erzählte Trunks weiter, „Meine Mutter hat eine Zeitmaschine entworfen, mit welcher ich beliebig durch die Zeit reisen kann, doch mein Besuch hier ist keinesfalls nur Spaß." Son-Goku`s Blick verlor auf einmal an Verwirrung. Er schaute, als ob ihm der Ernst der Lage voll und ganz bewusst sei. „Also doch was Ernstes." Trunks nickte. „In meiner Zeit wurde die gesamte Welt von sogenannten Cyborgs in Schutt und Asche gelegt." Er deutete auf die Leute, die noch auf der anderen Seite des Kraters standen. „Keiner von ihnen, mit Ausnahme von Bulma, hat überlebt. Kein Einziger." „WAS?!" Geschockt wandte Son-Goku sich seinen Freunden zu. „Nichteinmal Piccolo oder Vegeta?!" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auch die beiden nicht. Einer nach dem anderen wurde getötet. Seitdem führen diese Cyborgs eine Schreckensherrschaft auf der Erde. Es sind nur zwei, doch sie waren stark genug, um alle diese Menschen...", er deutete wiederum auf die Person, welche auf das Ende dieses Gespräches warteten, „...zu töten. Ohne einen Kratzer sind sie davon gekommen." Son-Goku`s Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu einem ungläubigen Ausdruck. „Das ist ja schrecklich. Doch..." Er schaute Trunks fragend an, „...was ist mit mir?" Der Angesprochene senkte den Kopf. „Du lebst ebenfalls nicht mehr, doch das hat nichts mit den beiden Cyborgs zutun." „Womit hat es sonst zu tun?", fragte Son-Goku ungeduldig. Er wollte wissen, warum er seinen Freunden nicht helfen konnte.  
  
„Die starbst schon Monate zuvor an einem tödlichen Herzvirus und ausgerechnet Viren kann man nicht mit Muskelkraft bekämpfen." „So ein Mist!!!", schrie Son-Goku, „So `nen dummer Virus ist daran Schuld, dass ich meinen Freunden nicht beistehen konnte?! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Trunks schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es ist aber wahr. Genau so würde es sich abspielen, wenn ich nicht hier hergekommen wäre." Hoffnungsvoll drehte sich Son-Goku zu Trunks um. „Dann kannst du es ändern? Sag schon!" Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es ändern werde. Ich bin hier hergekommen, weil ich die Chance nutzen will." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog ein braunes Fläschchen mit rotem Deckel hervor. „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es in meiner Zeit bereits ein Mittel gegen die Art Virus gibt, welchem du erliegen würdest." Er reichte Son-Goku das Fläschchen. „Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich nicht 100%ig weiss, ob du das Schicksal umlenken kannst. Ich kann es nur hoffen. Außerdem werde ich mich an dem Kampf gegen die Cyborgs beteiligen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für Hebel ich noch in Bewegung setzen muss, um das Schicksal der Zukunft zu ändern, doch ich habe alles getan. Jetzt liegt es in den Händen...", er hob entschloßen den Kopf, „...der Gruppe Z."  
  
„Ich verstehe.", meinte Son-Goku, „Das heißt also, dass du soetwas wie unsere letzte Hoffnung warst." Ein leichter Rotschimmer machte sich auf Trunks` Wangen breit. „Sch...scheint so." Son-Goku lächelte glücklich. „Dann ist doch alles wunderbar. Wir können nur unser Möglichstes tun und solange wir dies tun, haben wir super Chancen." Er schaute zu Trunks. „Und wenn du uns auch noch hilfst, kann doch gar nichts mehr schief gehen." Trunks erwiderte das Lächeln. „Damit ist meine Arbeit hier erledigt. Ich verschwinde jetzt wieder. Bitte passt auf euch auf." „Eine Frage noch!", meinte Son-Goku. Trunks schaute ihn an. „Die wäre?" „Warum bist du ein Saiyajin? Und dann auch noch ein Super-Saiyajin?" Trunks lächelte matt. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass diese Frage kommt, doch ich werde sie dir beantworten." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe diese Fähigkeit geerbt...von meinem Vater. Er ist ein Saiyajin, doch meine Mutter ist ein Mensch. Deshalb trage ich Saiyajinblut in mir." „Aber es gibt außer mir und Vegeta keine Saiyajins mehr.", protestierte Son-Goku, worauf Trunks lächelte. „Eben." Son-Goku schaute etwas verwirrt. „Eben?", wiederholte er Trunks` Antwort, „Wieso das...?" „Weil...", Trunks schaute ernst, „...Vegeta mein Vater ist."  
  
***BOOM*** Son-Goku war umgefallen. Vom Boden meldete er sich mit einem „Bitte wie?!" Trunks kicherte. „So schwer zu glauben?" Während Son-Goku sich langsam aufrichtete und auf der anderen Seite des Kraters Vegeta kurz ansah, meinte er: „Ja! Vegeta hat mit Frauen doch gar nichts am Hut. Warum sollte er einen Sohn haben?" Trunks kicherte immer noch. „Das sagt mir jemand, der nichteinmal wusste, was `heiraten` bedeutet." Son-Goku schaute fragend. „Woher weißt du das denn?" Trunks versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nur langsam gelang. „Hat mir meine Mutter erzählt." „Auf die bin ich aber echt gespannt. Ich denke, die Frau, auf die Vegeta abfährt, muss erst noch geboren werden." Lachend schüttelte Trunks den Kopf. „Geboren ist sie schon lange. Du kennst sie." Ungläubig kramte Son- Goku in seinem Gedächtnis. Er stellte sich eine Frau vor, welche Vegeta ähnlich war, doch so jemanden fand er nicht. „Glaube ich nicht. Ich kenne keine Frauen, die zu Vegeta passen würden. Gib mir `nen Tipp!" Trunks nickte und zeigte zu der Gruppe auf der anderen Seite des Kraters. „Da steht sie." Vorsichtig, als ob eine Gefahr auf ihn warten würde, drehte sich Son-Goku um. Sein Blick streifte durch die Reihen: Piccolo (*Nein!*), Vegeta selbst, Son-Gohan (*Tu mir das nicht an, mein Sohn!*), Yamchu (*Neeeeeeein!*), Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu (*Hoffe ich doch nicht!*), Kuririn (*Ich bringe mich um, wenn er es ist!*) und zu guter Letzt: Bulma!  
  
Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Son-Goku realisiert, welche Tatsache sich ihm aufdrängelte. „BULMA?!?!?!" Ungläubig wendete er sich Trunks zu, welcher nur zustimmend lächelte.  
  
***BOOM*** Son-Goku war schon wieder umgefallen. Hoffentlich führte das auf die Dauer nicht zu ernsthaften Schäden. Vom Boden ertönte völlig verstört: „Ich...glaub`s...nicht...!" Langsam rappelte Son-Goku sich auf. „Du willst mich doch verarschen!" Trunks Lächeln war nicht zu stoppen. „Keinesfalls.", meinte er nur, „Voller Ernst. Leider hab ich meine Geburtsurkunde nicht dabei...doch..." „Ist ja schon gut!", rief Son-Goku, „Ich hab schon verstanden." Trunks grinste breit. „Jetzt musst du das nur noch für dich behalten." Geschockt schaute Son-Goku auf. „Du erwartest doch nicht echt, dass ich das 3 Jahre für mich behalte?!?!" Trunks meinte: „Du kannst es ja Piccolo sagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es sowieso schon weiss. Er hat einfach zu gute Ohren, doch weder Vegeta noch Bulma dürfen es bis zu meiner Geburt in 3 Jahren erfahren. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich deswegen völlig voneinander abwenden und ich niemals existieren werde. Und eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um mein Schicksal und das der gesamten Welt zu verbessern und nicht, weil ich mich selbst verhindern wollte." Son-Goku nickte langsam. „Ich werde meine Klappe halten, versprochen!" Trunks nickte ebenfalls. „Dann ist es ja gut. Ich denke, jetzt kann ich beruhigt gehen." Er wandte sich den Leuten auf der anderen Seite des Kraters zu. Er hob ab und schwebte in etwa 10 Metern in der Luft.  
  
Das Mädchen setzte sich in Bewegung und machte sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des riesigen Kraters. Sie winkte allen Leuten nochmal zu und grinste besonders Vegeta an. Dann rannte sie los. Trunks hatte auf der anderen Seite schon die kleine Box mit den Hoi-Poi-Kapseln aus seiner Brusttasche gezogen und nahm die Nummer 1 heraus. Er drückte den Knopf am oberen Rand und warf die Kapseln auf den Boden, wo sie explodierte und der aufgewirbelte Staub schon bald den Blick auf eine riesige Maschine freigab. Das Mädchen war inzwischen angekommen und lächelte nochmal Son-Goku an. Dann stieg sie mit Trunks zusammen in die Maschine. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief Trunks, als sich die Glaskuppel über ihm und dem Mädchen senkte. Die Maschine hob ab und flog etwas. Nocheinmal winkte Trunks, doch schon Sekunden später war er samt der Maschine und dem Mädchen verschwunden.  
  
Etwas zuckte am Himmel. Es war, als würde sich die Maschine, welche dort Stück für Stück erschien, langsam aus vielen, kleinen Teilchen, welche einfach in der Luft erschienen, zusammensetzen. Staubaufwirbelnd landete sie genau vor den Füßen einer Frau. Diese schaute irritiert, doch man konnte auch etwas Freude in ihren Augen sehen.  
  
Strahlend hüfte Trunks aus der Maschine, als sich deren Glaskuppel geöffnet hatte. „Wir sind wieder da, Mutter!", rief er der Frau entgegen. Diese lächelte. „Schon? Ihr wart etwa 10 Sekunden weg." Trunks schwebte nochmal kurz zu der Öffnung hoch und hob das Mädchen heraus. „Wir waren über 3 Stunden weg!", rief das Mädchen, deren Stimme sich trotzdem des lauten Tonfalls zuckersüß anhörte, doch die Frau schaute jetzt nichtmehr so freundlich. „Was hast du denn in der Zeitmaschine verloren?!" Trunks grinste das Mädchen schadenfreudig an. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt." Dafür erntete er eine Kopfnuss. „Tut mir ja leid, Mama!", meinte das Mädchen wieder an die Frau gewandt, „Ich wollte unbedingt mit." Wegen der Kopfnuss hatte Trunks sie abrupt fallen lassen, doch sie landete sicher am Boden. Glücklich sprang sie von einem Bein auf`s andere – wie ein 5- jähriges Kind. „Wir haben Papa getroffen!" Der Blick der Mutter von Trunks und dem Mädchen wandelte sich und hatte plötzlich etwas Trauriges an sich. Trunks war nun auch gelandet. „Ja, doch Miss Streitsüchtig konnte es ja nicht lassen und musste ihn die ganze Zeit verarschen." Das Mädchen schaute beleidig. „Du hast dich ja sogar mit ihm geprügelt." „Was hast du gemacht, Trunks?!", schrie die Frau. Der Angeschrieene kratzte sich am Kopf. „Er hat sich einfach meine Hoi-Poi-Box genommen und eine Kapsel zerdeppert. Zum Glück war es nur ein Schwebe-Auto, doch es hätte genauso gut die Zeitmaschine sein können." Der Blick der Frau entspannte sich. *Vegeta...verändert? Nein!* Sie lächelte. „Kommt rein ihr beide. Und dann erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte." Trunks und das Mädchen nickten und gingen ins Haus.  
  
Hier sah alles ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Es fehlte ein riesiger Teil des Daches und nichts in dem Haus schien noch ganz heil zu sein. Mit einer völlig verbeulten Kaffeekanne schenkt die Frau, bei der es sich offensichtlich um Bulma handelte, Trunks und dem Mädchen etwas von einem dampfenden Getränk in die Tassen.  
  
„Da sind nicht immer diese plötzlichen Erdbeben. Und man braucht nicht immer Angst zu haben." Das Mädchen erzählte von den positiven Seiten der Vergangenheit. „Man kann ganz ruhig einfach mal einschlafen." Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren. Trunks riss sie aus dieser Glücklichkeit mit: „Wenn du nicht andauernd Stress heraufprovozieren müsstest!" Anstatt wütend zu werden, wendete sich das Mädchen, welches genau neben Trunks saß einfach von ihm ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie tat das, was Bulma überhaupt nicht leiden konnte: Sie redete in ihrer Sprache, welche sie sich wohl ausgedacht hatte. Sie hatte versucht, sie Trunks beizubringen, doch er checkte das alles kaum. „I wa nivees te eins uo duo te tinge uoter piole duo!", meinte sie. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Trunks bei diesem Tempo, in dem sie den Satz gesagt hatte, kein Wort mehr verstehen würde. Wütend stand er auf. „Das ist gemein von dir! Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht verstehe. Da kommt man sich verarscht vor, also lass den Mist." Das Mädchen stand nun auch auf. „Reg dich ab. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich nie diejenige war, die sich wie alle anderen verhalten hat. Und so jemand wollte ich auch nie werden."  
  
Jetzt grinste Trunks böse. „Endlich gibst du mal zu, dass du nicht ganz normal bist." Gerade wollte das Mädchen sich auf ihn stürzen, als alles zu beben begann. „Ein Erdbeben...schon wieder.", stellte Bulma fest, „Ist wohl wieder eine Stadt, die dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wird." Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ das Beben nach. Trunks schaute entschloßen und packte das Mädchen an der Hand. „Wir machen uns sofort wieder auf den Weg. So kann das nicht lange weitergehen." Er ging mit dem Mädchen zur Tür. „Wir sind bald wieder da, Mutter." Er war nie der Typ der langen Verabschiedungen. Er legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Mein Schwesterlein kommt mit mir. Vielleicht ist sie hilfreich." Auch das Mädchen winkte nur noch mal und verließ dann mit Trunks wieder das Haus, das die beiden vor wenigen Minuten erst betreten hatten. Draußen suchte Trunks wieder die Kapsel mit der Nummer 1 aus der Box, öffnete diese und schon Sekunden später, war er wieder mit dem Mädchen verschwunden.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ganze 3 Jahre waren ins Land gezogen, in denen Son-Goku seeeeehr oft beinahe alles über den Besucher aus der Zukunft verraten hätte. Erst später war ihm aufgefallen, dass er ja gar nichts über das Mädchen wusste. Der Tag der Entscheidung rückte näher...und niemand würde ihn aufhalten können.  
  
Die Maschine baute sich wieder am Himmel zusammen. Als Trunks durch die Glaskuppel schaute, konnte er schon die Insel sehen, auf der sich eine Entscheidungsschlacht abspielen würde...wenn es denn dazu kam.  
  
Soweit er erkennen konnte, hatten sich ein paar Menschen auf halber Höhe eines Berges versammelt, von dem man gut auf die Stadt am Fuße dieses Berges herunterschauen konnte. „Was meinst du? Sind sie das?", fragte Trunks. Das Mädchen neben ihm hatte sich das Fernglas geschnappt und schaute einfach nach. „Da sind Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, Piccolo, Kuririn, Yamchu, Bulma...Ja! Bulma hat ein Baby auf dem Arm! Oh! Du bist aber süß gewesen!" Trunks riss ihr das Fernglas aus der Hand. „Ist doch völlig egal! Hauptsache, das sind sie!" Das Mädchen grinste nur. „Ich seh dich ja gleich von Nahem. Gehen wir jetzt runter? Papa hat es wohl nicht so eilig." Trunks nickte. „Soll er doch kommen, wann er will. Er soll nur nicht kommen, wenn es zuspät ist. Aber du weißt doch: Er wird von Kämpfen förmlich angezogen. Er kreuzt schon noch auf. Wir beide gehen jetzt ersteinmal runter." Und so landete die Maschine ebenfalls auf dem großen Felsvorsprung. Die Glaskuppel öffnete sich und Trunks stieg heraus. „Hallo alle zusammen!", rief er freundlich, obwohl ihm nicht so zumute war. Hier würde das Schicksal seiner Zeit auf dem Spiel stehen...wer sollte da schon fröhlich sein?!  
  
„Ah! Ihr wieder!", rief Tenshinhan, „Lange nicht mehr gesehen!" *Ihr uns vielleicht nicht...wir euch schon...*, dachte sich Trunks, sprach es aber nicht aus. „Son-Goku und Son-Gohan sind wohl noch nicht da...", meinte er stattdessen. Chao-Zu nickte. „Und Vegeta fehlt auch.", meinte nun Piccolo. Auch bei ihm, wie auch bei Yamchu, war der missbilligende Blick Trunks und dem Mädchen gegenüber noch nicht verschwunden. Bulma hatte so ihre eigenen Gedanken. Sie schaute abwechselnd zu dem Baby auf ihrem Arm...dann wieder zu Trunks...dann wieder zum Baby...und immer so weiter. Zum Schluss ging sie auf Trunks zu und hielt ihr Kind neben ihn. Genau schaute sie beide an. „Komisch...", murmelte sie, „...Ihr seht euch ähnlich." Trunks lief rot an, während das Mädchen wieder nur lachte.  
  
Mit der Zeit kamen auch Son-Goku und Son-Gohan an. „Hey, Leute!", rief Son- Goku, doch sein erster Blick fiel auf Trunks und das Mädchen. „Ihr seit ja wieder da!" Trunks nickte. Son-Goku wandte sich von ihm ab und betrachtete nun das Kind auf Bulma`s Arm. Grinsend näherte er sich. „Das ist ja ein süßes Baby, das du da hast, Bulma!" Bulma lächelte nur stolz. „Klar! Ist ja auch meines!" Trunks hatte Sorge, dass Son-Goku alles verraten würde...doch selbst wenn...was wäre daran jetzt noch schlimm? Kuririn, welcher sich das Baby noch gar nicht richtig angesehen hatte, kam jetzt auch zu Bulma. „Der Kleine ist doch sicher von Yamchu, nicht wahr? Los Bulma! Gib`s zu!" Ehe Bulma noch verneinen konnte, rief Son-Goku dazwischen: „Quatsch! Von Vegeta natürlich!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jetzt war Bulma aber baff, genauso wie der Rest der Gruppe. Trunks hatte sich nur die Hand an die Stirn geschlagen. „Dieser Idiot...", flüsterte er. Während alle verblüfft schauten, war das Mädchen zu dem Baby gegangen und lächelte es an. *Na Trunks...? Du bist echt süß! Warst du damals auch schon kitzlig?* Sie kitzelte das Baby etwas am Bauch, worauf es zu lachen begann. Das Mädchen lachte ebenfalls. *Du bist als Baby viel süßer als mit 17! Aber kitzlig bist du immer noch. Kann ich dich nicht mit nach Hause nehmen? Und Papa auch?*  
  
Son-Goku merkte jetzt ersteinmal, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte und versuchte sich wieder rauszureiten. „Äh...na seht doch mal! Er sieht doch genau wie Vegeta aus." Er betrachtete das Baby näher. „Er guckt etwas böse. Kann ja nur von Vegeta sein." Kuririn staunte. „So eine Schlussfolgerung hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Noch bevor Son-Goku sich stolz aufbauen konnte, hatte Bulma ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Was fällt dir ein, zu behaupten, dass mein Kind böse guckt?!?!?!" Sie hob das Baby etwas noch. „Guck doch mal, wie süß er ist!" Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. Son-Goku rieb sich nur die Beule am Kopf, welche er Bulma zu verdanken hatte. Kuririn war immer noch Feuer und Flamme für das Baby. „Wie heißt er denn, Bulma?" Bulma schien es zu gefallen, dass solches Interesse für ihr Baby gezeigt wurde. „Sein Name ist Trunks! Süß, nicht wahr?" Kuririn nickte. „Wenn ich ihn so anschaue...Ja! Durchaus passend."  
  
Bulma`s Blick fiel wieder auf den großen Trunks. „Irgendwie seht ihr euch ähnlich." Trunks erstarrte. „E...echt?", stotterte er. Bulma nickte. „Ist dein Name auch zufällig ‚Trunks'?" *Ohoh...*, dachte Trunks sich.  
  
Noch bevor er antworten konnte, tauchte Vegeta am Himmel auf und gesellte sich zu den Anderen. „Ach die schon wieder!", meinte er genervt, als er Trunks und das Mädchen erblickte. Trunks ignorierte ihn, während Chao-zu, Tenshinhan, Piccolo und Kuririn ihn verblüfft ansahen. Das sollte der Vater des kleinen Trunks sein?! Der arme Junge! (^^) 


	3. Die Ankunft der Cyborgs

Son-Goku klopfte dem großen Trunks etwas auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, jetzt können doch alle deine Geschichte erfahren, oder?" Trunks nickte. „Ich befürchte Schlimmes...", flüsterte er, „...aber was soll´s?"  
  
„Hey! Hört mal alle her!", rief Trunks, worauf sich jeder (mit Ausnahme von Veggi natürlich) zu ihm umdrehte.  
  
„Vor drei Jahren konnte ich euch nichts über mich sagen, doch ich denke...jetzt wird es Zeit."  
  
Kuririn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da bin ich aber gespannt!"  
  
Trunks begann, während Yamchu, welcher neben ihm stand, und auch alle anderen gespannt zuhörten. „Mein Name ist Trunks." „So ein Zufall...", unterbrach Bulma schon nach Trunks` erstem Satz und schaute dabei ihr kleines Baby an.  
  
„Nein...kein Zufall...", widersprach Trunks, „...doch dazu später! Ich komme aus der Zukunft und bin hier...um diese zu ändern, doch Son-Goku wird euch sicher von der Bedrohung erzählt haben." Son-Goku nickte. „Sonst hätten sie ja nicht gewusst, für was sie trainieren sollen." Trunks nickte zustimmend und erzählte weiter.  
  
„Ich komme aus einer Zeit, die ca. 17 Jahre nach dieser spielen wird. Es ist ein heilloses Chaos. Es gibt keinen heilen Ort mehr auf Erden...keinen Ort, der frei von Angst und Schrecken ist. Ich habe das mein ganzes Leben lang mit angesehen...jetzt ist Schluss! Ich werde es beenden!"  
  
Vegeta hörte kaum zu. „Weltschicksal hin oder her...das ist doch egal!" Trunks schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Schock an. „Spinnst du?!" Vegeta antwortete jedoch auf seine ganz eigene Art. Mit einem Kampfschrei flog Trunks ein Ki-Ball entgegen. Während Yamchu weggeblasen wurde, hielt Trunks den Ball locker fest und zerdrückte ihn mit einer Hand.  
  
„Das Schicksal der Welt ist doch egal! Wichtig ist, warum du genau das kannst!!! Jeden normalen Erdling hätte das weggehau`n! Du bist ein Saiyajin! Doch warum? Sag es!!!"  
  
„Vegeta!", rief jetzt Son-Goku, welcher schon in den letzten 3 Jahren immer Trunks und das Mädchen verteidigt hatte, wenn jemand etwas Schlechtes von ihnen behauptete, „Reg dich ab! Er hat überhaupt nichts getan!"  
  
„Du hältst dich raus, Kakarott!"  
  
Trunks schob Son-Goku etwas zur Seite und redete mit Vegeta. „Ich war doch gerade dabei. Wenn du es hören willst, musst du etwas Geduld haben..." „REDE ENDLICH!!!", schrie Vegeta, wobei der kleine Trunks auf Bulma`s Arm nur ängstlich den Kopf einzog.  
  
Der zukünftige Trunks jedoch sah das etwas lockerer. „Meinetwegen. Wenn der Herr Prinz nicht warten kann..." Er schaute genau in Vegeta`s Augen. „Mein Vater war ein Saiyajin. Deshalb bin ich logischer Weise auch einer." „Außer mir und Kakarott gibt es keine Saiyajins mehr! Wo kam dein Vater her?!" Warum musste Vegeta denn nur die ganze Zeit rumschreien?  
  
„Reg dich doch mal ab.", meinte Trunks, „Mein Vater ist der Prinz der Saiyajins..." Ohoh...das war unvorsichtig.  
  
„WAS?! Was für ein Penner gibt sich als Prinz der Saiyajins aus?!" Das war der falsche Punkt, an dem Trunks Vegeta getroffen hatte. „Er muss sich nicht als Prinz ausgeben! Kapierst du die Zusammenhänge nicht?" Er wurde etwas leiser, denn sei Tonfall war nicht mehr der freundlichste gewesen. „Glaubst du echt, dass es Zufall ist, dass ich Trunks heiße? Dass es Zufall ist, dass ich genau 17 Jahre alt bin und genau 17 Jahre zurückgereist bin? Dann dürfte ich jetzt – in dieser Zeit – noch ein Baby sein." Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den kleinen Trunks. „Ich habe meinen Vater im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs verloren...so wie auch alle meinen Freunde. Ich wäre nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre! Warum habe ich wohl gerade euch gewarnt?!"  
  
So langsam ging Vegeta doch tatsächlich (!) ein Licht auf. Völlig starr blieb er stehen und ungläubig wich er ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich kapiere es..."  
  
Bulma schaute ebenso verdutzt. „Deshalb die Ähnlichkeit...", flüsterte sie, „...mein Sohn...aus der Zukunft...Wow!!!" Freudestrahlend rannte sie auf Trunks zu und hackte sich bei ihm ein. „Das ist ja cool!", rief sie. Schon nach einem winzigen Moment ließ sie ihn wieder los und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. „Das ist mein kleiner Trunks?" Trunks lief rot an, während das Mädchen wieder grinste.  
  
„Du bist ja größer als ich!", stellte Bulma fest, da sie zu Trunks aufschauen musste. „Mein Trunks mit 17...", murmelte sie, „Stark, süß, charmant und gutaussehend...was will man mehr? Und dann hat er auch noch so eine süße Freundin." Trunks hatte alles still über sich ergehen lassen, doch...Moment mal! Wer sagte hier, dass das Mädchen seine Freundin war?! Das war doch gar nicht wahr!!!  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte zustimmend, doch Trunks sah das ganz anders.  
  
Vegeta teilte Bulma`s Begeisterung nicht im Geringsten. Der Idiot war sein kleiner Sohn?! Na da hatte er ja den Hauptgewinn gezogen. Durfte er sich jetzt wie das liebe Papilein aufführen, oder was? Man...würde das ein Spaß werden... (-_-)  
  
„Was noch wichtig ist:", meldete sich nochmal Trunks, „Die Cyborgs haben keine Auren. Löscht eure am besten auch. Es kann sein, dass sie flüchten. Wenn sie jemand findet, dann..."  
  
Eine Explosion! In der Stadt stiegen Rauchwolken zum Himmel. Sofort schauten alle zur Stadt herunter. „Das sind sie!", rief Trunks und sprang von dem Felsvorsprung. „Komm`!" Er schaute das Mädchen an, welches ihm folgte. Beide waren geradewegs auf dem Weg in die Stadt.  
  
„Na dann kann`s ja los geh`n." Son-Goku machte es ihnen nach und sprang den Berg herunter, da er beim Fliegen Energie verbreiten würde. Das wäre der Warnschuss für die Cyborgs. Son-Gohan, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und der Rest folgte ihm, nur Bulma blieb mit dem kleinen Trunks auf dem Felsvorsprung zurück.  
  
Trunks war mit dem Mädchen in der Stadt angekommen. Sie liefen gegen die Menschenmasse an, welche zu flüchten schien, doch sie drängelten sich durch. Beide kamen an einen völlig zerstörten Ort. Reste von Autos und Mauern lagen in der Gegend rum. Es roch schwer nach Benzin. Vielleicht war deshalb alles in dieser Gegend explodiert. „Ich gehe da lang." Trunks zeigte auf eine der beiden Gassen, welche noch nicht von Trümmern verschüttet wurden, dann auf die zweite, „Du nimmst dir den Weg vor. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du sie gefunden hast, ja?" Das Mädchen nickte und wollte losrennen, doch Trunks hielt sie nochmal einen Moment zurück. „Pass auf dich auf...okay?" „Klar doch! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr." Trunks lächelte. „Hast Recht." Er rannte los, sie rannte los. Die Menschenmenge war schon längst weit weg und die Gassen dadurch völlig leer.  
  
„Wir trennen uns hier. Wenn die Cyborgs keine Auren haben, müssen wir sie eben suchen und das geht besser, wenn wir uns trennen, klar?" Kuririn gab Anweisungen, auf die fast jeder hörte. Vegeta suchte ja sowieso allein. Die Gruppe Z trennte sich und jeder nahm eine andere Richtung.  
  
Kuririn streifte durch eine dunkle Gasse, bis er einen Schatten auf der Wand vor ihm entdeckte. Dieser Schatten ging von einer Person aus, die in der Straße stand, welche um die Ecke führte. Kuririn ging in Kampfstellung. Mit einem Kampfschrei rannte er um die Ecke...und stoß geradewegs mit Yamchu zusammen (^^). „Was schreist du hier so rum?", fuhr Yamchu Kuririn an, doch er betrachtete nebenbei noch seine Beule am Kopf. Kuririn rieb sich das schmerzende Hinterteil und stand langsam wieder auf, da er beim Aufprall gefallen war. „Ich dachte, du wärst..." „...ein Cyborg?!", fragte Yamchu böse, „Seh ich etwa so aus?!" Etwas ängstlich schüttelte Kuririn den Kopf. „Nein...eigentlich nicht...doch..." Plötzlich war ein lautes, schepperndes Geräusch zu hören. Es kam aus der Richtung, aus der Kuririn gekommen war. Dieser und Yamchu wendeten sich dem Geräusch zu. „Was war das?", fragte Yamchu. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", antwortete Kuririn etwas genervt, doch dann entschieden sich beide, einfach mal nachsehen zu gehen. Wenn sich das nur nicht als Fehler herausstellt...  
  
Als sie der Gasse folgten, kamen sie auf einen großen Platz weit entfernt von dem Ort, an dem die Explosion gewesen war. Viele Stände und Läden standen hier, doch nur wenige, aufgeregte Menschen waren in der Gegend. Jeder erzählte dem anderen, was passiert war.  
  
Yamchu und Kuririn schauten sich um. „Es kam doch von hier, oder?", fragte Kuririn, worauf Yamchu nickte. Ein lauter Knall ließ die beiden herumfahren. Die Statue in der Mitte des Platzes und die nähere Umgebung zersplitterte in tausende von Teile und direkt daneben standen zwei komische Figuren. Der eine dick und rund, der andere alt und knöchrig. Im ersten Moment, wusste weder Kuririn, noch Yamchu, was sie von den komischen Typen halten sollten, doch als der alte Kerl ein Haus zerlegte, in dem er nur kurz die Hand hob...da staunten beide nicht schlecht. Der Typ hatte das ehemalige Haus doch nichtmal berührt! Kuririn stolperte rückwärts in die Gasse zurück, doch Yamchu packte irgendetwas. Ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten wehren zu können, glitt er immer weiter auf diesen knöchrigen Kerl zu. Was für eine Kraft zog da an ihm? Und so leid es Kuririn auch tat, er traute sich da nicht hin. Die Typen waren doch nicht mehr ganz dicht...aber er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Yamchu in ihre dreckigen Griffel fiel!  
  
Genau vor dieser mysteriösen Gestalt blieb Yamchu stehen. Beide schauten sich gegenseitig an. „Mäßige Energie...", murmelte der eine. „Wird vielleicht nicht viel helfen, ist aber besser als gar nichts.", antwortete nun der Typ, der genau vor Yamchu stand. Mit beiden Armen packte er Yamchu`s Schultern.  
  
Mit einem Mal war es, als würde jedes Leben aus ihm gezogen werden. Irgendetwas verließ seinen Körper. Für einen Moment bildete sich eine weiße Aura sich um Yamchu`s Körper, doch sie verschwand schnell wieder. Langsam aber sicher sackte er in sich zusammen.  
  
Kuririn schaute geschockt und etwas verängstigt zu Yamchu und diesen Typen rüber. Yamchu war doch in Etwa genauso stark wie er! Was für eine Chance würde er dann haben?!  
  
Ein Schatten erschien neben ihm. „Du Feigling! Warum tust du nichts?!" Ehe Kuririn sich noch umdrehen konnte, trat die Gestalt neben ihm ans Licht, hob die Hände und feuerte irgendetwas unglaubliches Helles auf die Typen ab. Kuririn konnte Trunks` Stimme aus der Nähe hören, welche rief: „Lass den Mist!", doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen. Bevor die zwei Gestalten sich noch wehren konnten, wurden sie mit voller Wucht in ein Haus gerammt, doch Yamchu fiel nur auf den Boden. Ihn schien das Ding nicht im Geringsten berührt zu haben. Jetzt endlich hatte Kuririn Zeit, sich die Person anzusehen, welche neben ihm aus dem Schatten getreten war und Yamchu gerettet hatte. Der Kerl musste ja wirklich Kraft haben, wenn er die Typen mal ganz locker weghauen konnte.  
  
Nein! Das geht doch gar nicht! Das Mädchen?! Während Kuririn noch völlig überwältig von dieser Erkenntnis war, raste Trunks an dem Mädchen vorbei. „Du hast einen Kampf angezettelt! Tickst du nicht mehr richtig? Das sind doch gar nicht die richtigen Cyborgs!" Die Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stürzte sich mit Trunks zusammen auf die Typen. Diese schauten nicht schlecht. Yamchu schleppte sich inzwischen zu Kuririn zurück und betrachtete mit diesem zusammen das Schauspiel.  
  
Jeder einzelne der Gruppe Z sah sich um. Hatten sie nicht eben noch eine Energie gespürt? Vegeta war der Erste, der an den Platz kam, an welchem gerade ein Kampf entbrannt war. Trunks und das Mädchen hatten sich die „Arbeit" sauber geteilt. Während Trunks es mit dem knöchrigen Opa zutun hatte, stampfte das Mädchen den Glatzkopf in den Boden. Komisch nur, dass sie ihn beinahe gar nicht berührte. Sie feuerte viel mit irgendwelchen Attacken durch die Gegend, während Trunks Muskeln sprechen ließ, doch plötzlich wurde er unaufmerksam. Sein Blick war an einer Gasse hängen geblieben, wodurch er ein paar fiese Schläge einstecken musste. Er versuchte sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, doch seit er in die Gasse gesehen hatte, war seine Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich gestört. Seine Blick trafen auf ein paar tief blaue Augen, die aus dem Dunkeln herausblitzten.  
  
In der Gasse saß ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als 7. Sie schaute ein wenig hinter einer Mülltonne hervor. Ihre blonden Haare mit den roten Strähnchen funkelten und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst...Angst, die sie lähmte. Trunks` Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Mädchen, welches mit ihm kämpfte. Blondes Haar, rote Strähnchen, blaue Augen...Ja! Genau so hatte sie ausgesehen, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
************************Erinnerung****************************************** *  
  
Trunks flog über der völlig zerstörten Stadt. Son-Gohan, sein bester Freund hatte ihn vor dem Kampf mit den Cyborgs K.O. geschlagen und war allein losgezogen. Die Explosionen hatten seit Stunden nachgelassen und die Stadt lag relativ ruhig da. Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen. Hatten sie sich versteckt oder wurden sie getötet? Trunks wusste es nicht, doch ehrlich gesagt interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Einzig und allein das Geräusch des Regens war zu hören.  
  
Seine Blick durchforsteten die Ruinen der zerstörten Gebäude. Son-Gohan konnte nicht tot sein...also würde er ihn finden. Son-Gohan ist doch der Stärkste! Trunks hatte immer so wie er sein wollen. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass er ihn fand.  
  
Er ging etwas runter. Von ganz oben hatte er nichts gesehen und die Grobheiten hatte er schon lange abgesucht. Etwas blitzte in seinem Blickfeld und er wandte sich dieser Stelle zu. Tiefblaue Augen hatten ihren Blick zu ihm erhoben und schauten ihn an. Ein Mädchen, wohl genauso alt wie er, saß in der Gasse hinter einer Mülltonne. Sie hatte goldblondes Haar mit vereinzelten roten Strähnen. Als das kleine Mädchen merkte, dass er sie sah, versteckte sie sich schnell wieder hinter der Tonne. In ihren Augen blitzte Angst auf...er hatte es ganz genau sehen können. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass er einer der zwei Cyborgs war, welche die Gegend zerlegt hatten. Das konnte er verstehen...er hatte doch genauso große Angst vor den Cyborgs...doch wer außer ihm und Son-Gohan könnte denen noch die Stirn bieten? Außerdem hätte er vor Son-Gohan wie ein Feigling dagestanden, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er Angst vor den Cyborgs hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er den Cyborgs gegenüber stand, verschwand die Angst. Dann kam die Wut!  
  
Da war er! Trunks hatte Son-Gohan gefunden! Er lag dort unten an der Erde. Schnell landete Trunks, jedoch ein paar Meter entfernt. Verdammt! Er bewegte sich ja gar nicht...! Son-Gohan bewegte sich nicht...! *Bitte...bitte lieber Gott...lass ihn noch leben...* Warum hatte er ihn denn nicht mitgenommen?! Trunks hätte ihm geholfen...! Mit all seiner Kraft! Was ist, wenn Gohan nicht mehr lebte? Was wäre dann? So ein Quatsch! Son-Gohan konnte gar nicht sterben! Er war der Stärkste...und somit unsterblich...! ...Das hatte Trunks bis dahin gedacht...das hatte er bis dahin voller Überzeugung gedacht...  
  
Obwohl er die ganze Zeit nur daran glauben wollte, dass Son-Gohan lebte, bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sein Kopf hatte es schon lange als Wahrheit gesehen, dass Son-Gohan tot war...  
  
Vor Son-Gohan blieb Trunks einen Moment stehen und schaute auf ihn hinab. Son-Gohan`s ganzer Körper lag in einer riesigen Pfütze. Blätter von Bäumen schwammen darin. „Oh mein Gott...Nein...! Son-Gohan? Lebst du noch?! Antworte mir!" Keine Antwort. „Du bist doch mein bester Freund...du warst alles für mich...!" Seine Stimme zitterte, „A...alles..." Er trat noch etwas weiter auf Son-Gohan zu und kniete sich dann zu ihm herunter. „Das ist nicht fair!" Er drehte Son-Gohan etwas um, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Son-Gohan! Son-Gohan!" Er drückte den Kopf seines Freundes gegen seine Brust. „SON-GOHAN!!!" Es schallte durch die gesamte Stadt...  
  
Trunks stand auf und schrie. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! Sein bester und letzter Freund war tot...und alles nur, weil er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Jetzt musste der Schmerz raus.  
  
Trunks schrie ihn sich von der Seele. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er drückte so fest, dass Blut seine Handflächen hinunterlief. Immer lauter und lauter...der Schmerz musste raus! Ein letztes Mal schrie Trunks noch kraftvoller...und jetzt hatte er die Grenze überschritten...  
  
Eine goldene Aura flammte um ihn auf, seine Haare nahmen die selbe Farbe an und seine verweinten Augen blitzten in leuchtendem Grün. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sein bester Freund tot war. Trunks` Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf den nassen Boden. Mit beiden Fäusten schlug er auf den Asphalt der kaputten Straßen, welche unter seinen Schlägen wie Holz tiefe Risse zurückließ.  
  
„Geht...es dir nicht gut...?" Trunks schaute auf. Wer war da? „Du siehst traurig aus..." Trunks drehte sich um und sah das kleine Mädchen, welches sich vor ein paar Minuten noch in der Gasse versteckt hatte. Sie wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so ängstlich wie vorher. Trunks ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Ist das dein Freund...?" Als Trunks den Kopf wieder hob und sie ansah, hatte sie sich Son-Gohan zugewandt. „Das waren die Bösen...", flüsterte sie, „Ich hab gesehen, wie er mit ihnen gekämpft hat." Sie drehte sich zu Trunks um. „Er hatte auch so goldenes Haar wie du...und seine Augen haben geglänzt. Es war unfair, dass sie sich zu zweit auf ihn gestürzt haben." Sie streichelte Son-Gohan eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Er hatte vorher schwarze Haare." Sie betrachtete Trunks` Haar. „Und du hattest vorhin noch Lavendelfarbenes." Lavendelfarbenes...so hatte noch nie jemand Trunks` Haarfarbe bezeichnen. Für alle war es immer einfach nur lila gewesen. Das Mädchen schaute Son-Gohan an. „Ich hab noch nie so jemand starken wie ihn gesehen..." „Er ist der Stärkste!", meinte nun Trunks und erhob sich langsam. Das Mädchen schaute ihn an. „Wahrscheinlich, war er der Stärkste von unseren Rettern...doch die Bösen sind noch stärker." Trunks wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. „Weißt du...", flüsterte er, „...alle meine Freunde sind wegen diesen Bestien gestorben. Die meistens...als ich noch ganz klein war. Er war der letzte Freund, den ich hatte." Er schaute unendlich traurig. „Jetzt bin ich mit Mama allein..." Das Mädchen schaute ebenso traurig. „Das ist sicher schlimm, was?" Trunks nickte, worauf das Mädchen meinte: „Ich hab keine Mama...und auch keine anderen Menschen. Ich bin schon immer allein. Darum weiss ich nicht, wie es ist, wenn man Freunde verliert…Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Wie schlimm…?" Trunks schaute kurz zu Son-Gohan hinüber. „Ich...kann es nicht beschreiben...ich will nur, dass er wieder lebt...auch wenn ich alles dafür tun muss. Und ich will den Typen, die ihm das angetan haben, das alles heimzahlen. Ich wünschte, dass es eine Zeitmaschine gäbe, in der man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Dann würde ich noch viel mehr trainieren und dann hätten wir sie besiegt..." Er schaute wieder das Mädchen an. „Wenn ich stärker bin...dann mach ich die Idioten fertig! Die können ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Ich stampfe sie in den Boden! Dann müssen sie das einstecken, was sie ausgeteilt haben!" Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. „Du hast wirklich ganz viel Mut." Sie schaute sich um. „Macht sich deine Mama nicht Sorgen, wenn du so lange weg bist…?" Trunks erschrack. „Oh ja! Mama! Wie erkläre ich ihr das nur mit Son-Gohan?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, welches wieder lavendelfarben war. „Ich hätte ihm helfen sollen..." „Und warum hast du es nicht getan?", fragte das Mädchen, doch Trunks ließ den Kopf hängen. „Er hat mich K.O. geschlagen...ich weiss nicht, warum. Dabei war er doch wie ein Bruder für mich...!" Das Mädchen überlegte. „Vielleicht gerade deshalb...vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass du kämpfst, weil die Bösen dich getötet hätten. Und wenn er verloren hat...und dich ganz leicht K.O. geschlagen hat...welche Chancen hättest du dann noch gehabt?" „Ist doch egal!", wehrte sich Trunks, „Zusammen hätten wir es sicher geschafft!" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht...doch jetzt ist es sowieso sinnlos, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die Bösen sind einfach zu stark gewesen." „Mama macht sich Sorgen.", lenkte Trunks ab, „Ich sollte gehen." Das Mädchen schaute zu Son-Gohan. „Wenn er dir wichtig war, solltest du ihn mitnehmen und richtig beerdigen...oder nicht?" Trunks nickte und lud Son-Gohan auf seinen Rücken. „Er war...wie ein großer Bruder. Er hat mich beschützt...Ich hab ihn gebraucht." Das kleine Mädchen schaute zu Boden. „Brauchst du soetwas? Brauchst du Geschwister?" Darauf schaute Trunks sie nur fragend an. „Ich meine...", wiederholte das Mädchen, „...sind dir Menschen, die wie deine Geschwister sind...so wichtig?" Langsam nickte Trunks.  
  
„Dann...", das Mädchen ging auf ihn zu und streichelte ihm etwas über die Wange, „…dann lass mich...deine Schwester sein."  
  
************************Erinnerung Ende************************************  
  
BOOM Ein Haus viel zusammen...und Trunks war dafür verantwortlich. Dieser knöchrige Opa-Cyborg hatte ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag in das Bauwerk gehau`n. Etwas benommen stand Trunks wieder auf und hielt sich den Kopf. „Das hat gesessen...", murmelte er, doch dieser olle Cyborg raste wieder auf ihn zu. Trunks wich aus und flog auf das Mädchen zu, welches mit ihm kämpfte. „Ich muss kurz weg. Kommst du allein klar?" Er schaute nach oben wo Vegeta schwebte. „Papa ist da oben. Er hilft dir vielleicht." Das Mädchen grinste. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Trunks überlegte, was er da eben gesagt hatte. „Naja...er wird dir wohl nicht helfen...er wird aber kämpfen. Deshalb ist er ja hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?" Das Mädchen nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gegner zu. Trunks flog zu Vegeta hoch. „Ich muss weg. Kannst du den Opa da übernehmen?" Vegeta guckte wie ein Fragezeichen. „Spinnst du?! Nur weil du kein` Bock mehr hast, muss ich das jetzt machen oder wie?!" Trunks entfernte sich schon etwas. „Klar doch! Oder willst du damit sagen, dass du mit dem knöchrigen Cyborg nicht klar kommst...?" Während Trunks verschwand knurrte Vegeta ihm hinterher. „Idiot!" Dann stürzte er sich auf den alten Cyborg.  
  
„Ihr Blechbüchsen sollt die Zukunft tyrannisieren?! Na wunderbar...! Hat die Zukunft echt keine anderen Probleme als so ein paar Schrotthaufen?", keifte Vegeta, landete und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist ja lächerlich!" Der Cyborg schaute eher fragend. „Woher wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass wir hier sind? Wir waren vollkommen unauffällig!" Vegeta grinste etwas. „Das hat uns ein Vögelchen gezwitschert. So hatten wir etwas Zeit zum Trainieren...und so eine große Bedrohung seit ihr ja nun wirklich nicht." Beide Seiten gingen in Kampfstellung. Es konnte also beginnen. 


	4. Hallo, Engel!

Trunks landete vor der Gasse und schaute hinein. Das Mädchen schaute hinter der Mülltonne hervor. Als sie Trunks erblickte versuchte sie davon zu laufen, doch Trunks hielt sie am Kragen fest. Das war für das Mädchen nur ein Grund richtig loszuschreien. „Hey! Bleib doch mal ganz ruhig." Trunks hielt dem Mädchen den Mund zu. „Ich will dir doch gar nichts tun. Hör auf zu schreien." Das Mädchen begann langsam zu weinen. „Nein. Weine doch nicht. Ich will dir nichts tun. Hab doch keine Angst.", flüsterte Trunks, „Pass auf...ich nehme jetzt meine Hand von deinem Mund. Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht schreist?" Langsam nickte das Mädchen, worauf Trunks lächelte. „Okay." Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand vom Mund des Mädchens. Die großen Kulleraugen schauten ihn ängstlich an. „Hier ist es gefährlich.", meinte Trunks, „Du musst nach Hause. So schnell wie möglich. Siehst du diese beiden Typen, die gleich gekleidet sind?" Vorsichtig schaute das Mädchen an Trunks vorbei zu dem Kampfgeschehen und nickte langsam. „Die beiden sind gefährlich.", meinte Trunks, „Sie haben diese Stadt und vielleicht sogar die gesamte Welt auf dem Gewissen." Er packte das Mädchen und hob sie etwas hoch. „Du solltest schnell nach Hause. Diese Typen erwischen dich noch, wenn du hier bleibst." Er schwebte etwas überm Boden, worauf das Mädchen erstaunt schaute. „Bist du...ein Engel?" Trunks machte nur große Augen, doch dann lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin kein Engel...doch..." er schaute zu seiner Begleiterin aus der Zukunft, auf welche jetzt auch das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm aufmerksam würde, „...sie ist soetwas wie ein Engel. Ein ganz besonderer Engel..." Dann hob er richtig ab und ließ sich von dem Mädchen sagen, wo er hinfliegen musste, damit sie nach Hause kam.  
  
„Da vorne nach links, Engel."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht `Engel`. Ich bin kein Engel."  
  
„Ein Mensch bist du aber auch nicht, Engel!"  
  
„Nur halb..."  
  
Jetzt schaute das Mädchen fragend. „Halb?" Trunks nickte und bog links ab. „Meine Mutter ist ein Mensch...mein Vater aber nicht. Doch das musst du nicht verstehen. Ist ziemlich kompliziert. Außerdem glaubst du mir sowieso nicht." „Aber Engel sagen doch nur die Wahrheit!" So langsam nervte Trunks das. „Hör endlich damit auf! Ich bin kein Engel!"  
  
„Ist dein Vater ein Engel?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Was ist er dann?"  
  
Trunks schaute das Mädchen genau an. „Er ist ein Saiyajin."  
  
„Was ist ein Saiyajin? Sind das Engel?"  
  
„Nein!!! Saiyajins sind alles andere als Engel."  
  
„Wieso? Sind sie böse?"  
  
„Manche sagen das von ihnen."  
  
„Und stimmt es, Engel?"  
  
Trunks überhörte das „Engel" großzügig.  
  
„Vielleicht. Saiyajins sind ein kämpferisches Volk und deshalb sagen alle, die mit ihnen zutun hatten, dass sie böse seien, doch jetzt gibt es fast keine Saiyajins mehr."  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil ihr Planet zerstört wurde."  
  
„Das ist ja gemein! Wer macht denn einfach den Planeten der Engel kaputt?"  
  
„Saiyajins sind keine Engel!"  
  
„Gibt es denn noch Saiyajins?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wieviele, Engel?"  
  
„2."  
  
„Dich und deinen Vater?"  
  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ja nur ein halber Saiyajin. Es gibt noch einen anderen Saiyajin auf dieser Erde."  
  
„Dann gibt es also 2 ½ Saiyajins? Da vorne nach rechts!"  
  
„Nein. Der Sohn des anderen Saiyajins ist auch noch ein halber Saiyajin."  
  
„Also zusammen fast 3 Saiyajins?"  
  
„So könnte man das sagen."  
  
„Ich finde aber, dass du gar nicht böse bist."  
  
Trunks schaute nur fragend.  
  
„Na du bist doch ein halber Saiyajin und Saiyajins sollen doch böse sein. Du bist aber gar nicht böse, Engel."  
  
Trunks lächelte.  
  
„Saiyajins sind ja auch nicht wirklich böse. Obwohl...mein Vater ist manchmal wirklich unhöfflich."  
  
„Ist er böse?"  
  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Er ist nicht böse. Ich hatte nur leider kaum Möglichkeit, ihn kennenzulernen."  
  
„Warum das denn?"  
  
„Weil er gestorben ist, als ich ganz klein war."  
  
„Waren das die Bösen, die den Planeten der Engel zerstört haben?"  
  
Wie gesagt: Trunks überhörte das Wort `Engel` andauernd.  
  
„Nein. Das waren diese Leute von vorhin. Auf dem großen Platz."  
  
„So alt sind die schon?"  
  
Trunks schaute fragend.  
  
„Warum alt?"  
  
„Weil dein Papa doch gestorben ist, als du noch ganz klein warst. Und jetzt bist du ja schon groß!"  
  
Jetzt verstand Trunks.  
  
„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte heftig, worauf Trunks ganz geheimnisvoll tat.  
  
„Ich komme aus der Zukunft."  
  
„Boah! Geilo! (^^) Wirklich?"  
  
Trunks nickte.  
  
„Ja. In dieser Zeit bin ich gerade erst auf die Welt gekommen."  
  
„Dann bin ich ja älter als du, oder?"  
  
Trunks staunte.  
  
„Du bist ja richtig schlau. Ja! Du bist älter als ich. So an die sieben Jahre."  
  
Jetzt freute sich das Mädchen.  
  
„Ich bin 6! Doch warum bist du denn aus der Zukunft gekommen? Weil dein Papa hier gestorben ist?"  
  
„Nein!...Doch!...Nicht nur."  
  
Als das Mädchen etwas verwirrt schaute, formulierte Trunks den Satz um.  
  
„Nicht nur mein Vater ist hier gestorben. Auch all meine anderen Freunde. Nur meine Mutter ist mir geblieben."  
  
„Waren das diese bösen Menschen vom Marktplatz?"  
  
Trunks nickte.  
  
„Ja. Das sind aber keine Menschen."  
  
„Was sind das dann? Auch Saiyajins?"  
  
„Nein. Das sind Cyborgs. Böse Cyborgs."  
  
„Und die haben deinen Papa und deine Freunde auf dem Gewissen?"  
  
„So ist es."  
  
„Wer war denn das andere Mädchen vorhin? Deine Mama?"  
  
„Welches Mädchen?"  
  
„Na das große Mädchen, dass gegen den dicken Mann...nein...Cyborg gekämpft hat."  
  
„Ach sie. Das ist nicht meine Mutter. Das Mädchen ist mit mir zusammen aus der Zukunft gekommen."  
  
„Ist sie deine Schwester?"  
  
Trunks nickte wiederum.  
  
„Ja...so könnte man das sagen. Sie ist aber nicht meine leibliche Schwester. Sie ist...sozusagen...eine Freundin der Familie."  
  
„Hast du sie lieb?"  
  
Erst guckte Trunks etwas überrumpelt, doch dann lächelte er.  
  
„Ja...ich hab sie lieb."  
  
„Dann solltest du zu ihr zurück gehen. Sie ist doch noch bei den bösen...Cyborgs."  
  
„Ja. Du hast Recht. Doch sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und außerdem sind das nicht die Cyborgs, die wir suchen. Es gibt noch 2 Andere."  
  
„Sind die auch böse?"  
  
Trunks nickte.  
  
„Die sind auch böse. Und so wie es mir vorkommt, sind sie auch viel gefährlicher und stärker als diese Cyborgs."  
  
„Das ist ja schrecklich. Aber Saiyajins sind doch ein kämpferisches Volk. Kommt dein Papa...und dieser Andere...dessen Sohn und du nicht gegen die bösen Cyborgs an, Engel? Da links...dann rechts!"  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht. Mein Vater ist leicht zu provozieren...und wenn man wütend ist, kämpft man in der Regel nicht so gut."  
  
„Warum ist dein Papa denn so leicht zu provo...provodingsda?"  
  
Trunks lächelte.  
  
„Provozieren..."  
  
„Ja genau! Warum ist dein Papa denn so leicht zu provo...provo..."  
  
„...Provozieren..."  
  
„Sag ich ja!"  
  
„Weil er ein Prinz ist...uns das ist ihm voll und ganz bewusst. Deshalb lässt er sich nichts gefallen."  
  
„Ein echter Prinz?!"  
  
„Eigentlich müsste er jetzt sogar schon König sein, doch sein Planet wurde ja zerstört."  
  
„Dann bist du ein Prinz?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich."  
  
„Aber dein Vater ist doch ein König!"  
  
„Aber sein Planet existiert doch gar nicht mehr."  
  
„Trotzdem trägt er den Titel eines Königs..."  
  
„...Eines Prinzen..."  
  
„Meinetwegen auch so. Da vorne ist es!"  
  
Trunks landete vor einem kleinen Häuschen und setzte das Mädchen ab. „Pass auf, Kleine. Am besten, du gehst in den Keller...mit deiner Familie zusammen. Und da unten bleibt ihr! Selbst wenn das Haus von den bösen Cyborgs zerstört wird, seit ihr da sicher." Das die Möglichkeit bestand, dass die Cyborgs die gesamte Insel wegsprengen, sagte Trunks nicht. „Aber ich lasse sowieso nicht zu, dass die Cyborgs dir etwas tun können." Das Mädchen lächelte. „Danke, Engel! Kann ich aber – bevor du gehst – noch deinen Namen wissen?" Trunks lächelte ebenfalls. „Mein Name ist Trunks. Trunks Briefs. Und deiner?" „Ich heiße Aquene. Kann es sein, dass ich dich wieder sehe, wenn ich auch groß bin?" Trunks nickte. „Wenn du 23 bist, bin ich so alt wie jetzt. Komm dann doch einfach mal bei der Capsule Corp. vorbei, okay?" „Du wohnst in der Capsule Corp.?" Trunks nickte. „Die Firma gehört meiner Mutter." Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich schreibe mir einen ganz großen Zettel und hänge ihn mir über die Tür. Da schreibe ich drauf: `Wenn ich 23 bin, soll ich zur Capsule Corp. gehen. Da wohnt Trunks.`! Okay?" Trunks nickte lächelnd. „Wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin, spreche ich dich an, okay?" Das Mädchen nickte, winkte und verschwand im Haus. „Tschüß, Engel!"  
  
Jetzt musste Trunks sich aber beeilen. Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit gebraucht. Doch diese Cyborgs von vorhin waren ihm nicht wirklich gefährlich vorgekommen. Vegeta oder Son-Goku wären spielend mit ihnen fertig geworden. Aber wo verdammt nochmal waren die „richtigen Cyborgs": C17 und C18?!  
  
Trunks versuchte den Weg zurück zu nehmen, den er gekommen war, doch so recht erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, also flog er etwas hoch und hielt von oben Ausschau. Von dort sah er den Marktplatz wieder und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.  
  
„Diese verdammten Feigling! Na los! Kriecht aus eurem Loch!" Vegeta war es, der so schrie, als Trunks landete. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte dieser, doch Vegeta wandte sich ab. „Deine sooooooo gefährlichen Cyborgs haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Haben wohl Angst vor uns. Tss!" Trunks wusste, dass Vegeta die Cyborgs nie für gefährlich gehalten hatte, deshalb ignorierte er die Bemerkung. Stattdessen lief er gelassen an Vegeta vorbei. „Das waren ja auch nicht die Richtigen." Obwohl Vegeta es versuchte, sah doch jeder seine Verwunderung. „Nicht die Richtigen?" Trunks nickte. „Nicht die Richtigen!" Langsam machte sich ein Grinsen auf Vegeta's Gesicht breit. „Sind die Richtigen stärker?" Wiederum nickte Trunks. „Viel stärker." „Wunderbar!", rief Vegeta, „Ich dachte schon, ich hab umsonst die ganzen Jahre lang so hart trainiert." „Du wirst es nicht so leicht haben." Trunks drehte sich zu Vegeta um, „Mit denen wird es niemand von euch so leicht haben." Jetzt schauten ihn auch Son-Goku, Yamchu, Kuririn und der Rest der Truppe an, welche ebenfalls anwesend waren. „Du scheinst von unserem Sieg nicht so überzeugt zu sein." Son-Goku trat auf Trunks zu. Dieser antwortete: „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich hab sie kämpfen sehen. Ich weiss, wie stark sie sind." Mit einem Kopfnicken pflichtete das Mädchen ihm bei.  
  
Trunks schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um den Gedanken an ihre eventuelle Niederlage los zu werden und wandte sich um. „Wir sollten sie suchen gehen...die Cyborgs." Jetzt sprang das Mädchen von dem großen Stück der ehemaligen Statue auf. Sie schaute etwas traurig zu Trunks rüber, doch sofort lächelte sie wieder. Sie rannte auf Trunks zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Denk doch mal positiv...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, „Ich tu`s doch auch...und Mama auch..." Die Umgebung glich einem Schlachtfeld, doch leise hörte man Vogelgezwitscher. „Wir machen diese Idioten fertig! Du machst sie fertig! Das hast du versprochen..." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „...Das hast du Son-Gohan versprochen...und mir auch..." „Ich weiss..."  
  
Trunks ließ sie stehen, ging etwas durch die Gegend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe sie Cyborgs suchen. Außerdem sage ich Bulma, dass sie von dieser Insel runter soll. Das wird zu gefährlich." Er hob etwas vom Boden ab.  
  
„Hier geblieben!", rief Vegeta wütend. Das war er zwar so gut wie immer...und es juckt wahrscheinlich auch schon niemanden mehr...aber naja (^^). Trunks blieb mitten in der Luft stehen. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte er etwas genervt, doch Vegeta`s Wut verschwand einfach nicht. Er zeigte auf das Mädchen. „Wer ist diese verdammte Göre?! Vorhin hat sie sich mal ganz locker mit einem dieser schwächlichen Cyborgs geprügelt ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht, dass das schwer wäre, mit diesen Schwächlingen klar zu kommen...doch was hat die eigentlich für Attacken drauf gehabt?! Das hab ich noch nie gesehen!" Trunks schaute das Mädchen böse an. „Hast du wieder gezaubert?" Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wirklich nicht?" Wiederholt schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. Dann schaute Trunks wieder Vegeta an. „Na also! Sie hat nichts Schlimmes getan, also regt dich ab!" Vegeta knurrte. Was fiel dem Idioten überhaupt ein?! Spricht man so ungestraft mit einem Prinzen?!  
  
Die Luft um Vegeta herum wirbelte. Trunks wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. *Was hat er auf einmal...? Ich hab doch gar nichts Dummes gesagt.* Vegeta hob ebenfalls ab und baute sich vor Trunks auf. „Ich soll mich abregen?!", schrie er. Eine goldene Aura flammte um ihn herum auf, seine Haare färbten sich blond und die Augen grün. Trunks staunte. *Er ist ein Super- Saiyajin?!* „Ich hab mich ja noch nicht mal aufgeregt!", schrie Vegeta weiter, „Wenn ich mich aufrege..."  
  
Mit voller Wucht rammte er seine Faust in Trunks` Bauch. Dieser bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf.  
  
„...dann sieht das so aus! Merk es dir am besten, klar?! So sprichst du nicht nochmal mit mir! So sprichst du nicht nochmal mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins!" Sich den Bauch haltend hing Trunks in der Luft. „Ich...ich hab doch...", röchelte er, „Ich hab doch...nur gesagt...dass du dich nicht so aufregen sollst..." Vegeta knurrte. „Hast du mir eben nicht zugehört?! Ich hab dir was gesagt!" Er erhob die Faust. „Wer nicht hören will...", er grinste böse, „...muss eben fühlen!" Nocheinmal flammte die Aura noch stärker auf.  
  
Vegeta`s geballte Faust sauste auf Trunks hernieder...doch stoppte etwa 10 cm vor dessen Gesicht. Vegeta war an irgendetwas gestoßen. Etwas, was seine Faust nicht durchließ. „Was ist das?!"  
  
Trunks öffnete langsam die Augen, die er geschloßen hatte, als er Vegeta`s Schlag erwartete. Er sah, dass Vegeta so seine Probleme hatte. Schlagartig drehte er sich zu seiner Begleiterin aus der Zukunft um, welche die Arme ihm entgegengestreckt hatte. Seine Lippen formten ein Wort, was aber nicht ausgesprochen wurde: „Danke!" Das war echt knapp gewesen.  
  
Währenddessen rätselte Vegeta immer noch, warum er nun nicht an dieser Stelle in der Luft vorbei kam. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel auch sein Blick auf das Mädchen aus der Zukunft. Diese hatte immer noch die Arme in Trunks` und seine Richtung ausgestreckt. „Warst du das etwa?" Vegeta giftete sie mit seinen Blicken an. Ohoh...jetzt gibt es Prügel!  
  
Kuririn, welcher noch hinter dem Mädchen stand und Vegeta`s Blicke gleichermaßen abbekam, zog ängstlich den Kopf ein. So hatte er sich immer seinen schlimmsten Alptraum vorgestellt:  
  
Vegeta als Super-Saiyajin und äußerst sauer. Schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht kommen!  
  
Das Mädchen hingegen giftete nur genauso zurück, wie Vegeta zu ihr. Sie schien sich ihrer Sache doch ganz sicher zu sein...während Kuririn schon Sicherheitsabstand hielt (^^).  
  
Son-Goku schien die ganze Sache nicht so zu gefallen. „Lass sie doch, Vegeta! Musst du dich denn wirklich mit den Kinder prüg..."  
  
„Klappe, Kakarott!" Wie gewöhnt zischte Vegeta die Worte nur. Son-Goku schüchterte das nicht sonderlich ein, da er soetwas von Vegeta gewohnt war, doch auch er verzog sauer das Gesicht.  
  
Wütend schwebte Vegeta auf das Mädchen zu. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, Blondi?! Hier kämpfen die Großen, nicht so kleine Mädchen, klar?!" Langsam ließ das Mädchen die Hände sinken, da Vegeta für Trunks jetzt keine große Gefahr mehr darstellte.  
  
„Wehe-" Trunks hatte Vegeta gerade drohen wollen, doch das ging in einem Schmerzensstöhnen unter. „Wehe...du tust ihr was...!" Vegeta rang das nur ein Grinsen ab. „Du misch dich mal nicht ein, Kurzer! Das wird sicher interessant." Trunks schwebte – sich immer noch den Bauch halten – auf Vegeta zu, doch als dieser nur mal kurz (ganz zufällig natürlich! ^^) mit dem Arm etwas herumschwenkte, wurde Trunks regelrecht durch die Luft geschleudert, bis Son-Goku ihn dann auffing. „Hör endlich auf, Vegeta! Prügelst dich mit deinem eigenen Sohn...!" „Schnauze!" Son-Goku wurde von Vegeta kraftvoll unterbrochen. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, doch noch ehe er sie richtig sah, verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige – die natürlich völlig spurlos vorüberging. „Herzloser Idiot!", schimpfte sie, „Und wenn hier jemand kurz ist, dann ja wohl du!" Zu bemerken wäre, dass das Mädchen etwa 3 Zentimeter größer als Vegeta war. Sie wirkte aber nur halb so beeindruckend neben ihm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohoh. Was macht Veggi jetzt mit ihr? Lässt er sich einfach sagen, dass er ein Winzling ist? ^^ Wohl kaum. Lest einfach weiter! Und reviewt kräftig!!! :D 


	5. Verarsch mich nicht!

Vegeta knurrte. Die Ohrfeige hatte ihm nun wirklich nichts ausgemacht. Das kannte er von Bulma. Das ist eben die Art, wie Frauen ihre Verachtung aussprechen – nichts besonderes für ihn.  
  
Doch das diese kleine Göre gesagt hatte, dass er klein war...das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen!!!  
  
Schwer unterdrückte Vegeta die Wut. „Ich hoffe...", knurrte er, „...du weiss, dass ich dich dafür umbringe! So spricht niemand mit mir, klar?!" Blitzschnell schoß seine Faust auf das Mädchen zu...doch er schlug durch sie hindurch. Langsam verschwamm das Bild von ihr.  
  
Das Mädchen räusperte sich ungeduldig. Vegeta wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand etwa 3 Meter hinter ihm. „Seit anderthalb Minuten redest du mit einem Abbild...hast du das nicht bemerkt?" Ihre Stimme klang weich, doch der schadenfreudige Unterton war nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Das setzt was!", schrie Vegeta. Wütend schoß er auf sie zu...doch nochmal machte er nicht den selben Fehler. Kurz bevor er das Mädchen erreichte, drehte er sich um und verpasste dem plötzlich dort stehendem Mädchen einen kräftigen Schlag. Bevor sie noch auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, war Vegeta schon wieder zur Stelle und katapultierte sie in die Lüfte. Wie ein Pingpong-Ball wurde sie durch die Luft geschleudert ohne auch nur Zeit zum Luftholen zu haben. Dann stoppte es. Vegeta hatte sie am Kragen der Capsul- Jacke gepackt und hielt sie triumphierend hoch. „Leg dich nicht mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins an!" Doch plötzlich verschwand das Mädchen aus seinen Händen. Verwirrt schaute Vegeta sich nach allen Seiten um.  
  
„Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an!" Auf einem hohen Haus – etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit Vegeta – stand sie und grinste ihn frech an. „Du fällt auch immer wieder drauf herein.", amüsierte sie sich, „Ich hatte echt gedacht, dass du es durchschaut hättest." Vegeta kochte vor Wut und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Verdammte Hexe...!", fluchte er, „Dir zeig ich´s noch! Das verspreche ich dir!" „Das werden wir sehen." Das Mädchen grinste etwas. Sie ging an den Rand des großen Hauses und schaute hinunter zu Trunks. „Hey! Trunks! Geht es wieder? Ich sag doch, dass du mich nicht unterschätzen sollst! Ich krieg das schon hin!" Genau diesen Moment nutze Vegeta und stürmte auf sie zu. Das Mädchen sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als Vegeta sie von dem Haus runterhaute. Gerade wollte er ihr folgen – da sie schon mal „vorausgeflogen" war (^^) – als da nicht nur ein Mädchen, sondern gleich 5 war. Alle völlig gleich. Jetzt war Vegeta es, der dumm schaute. „Na los!", riefen die Mädchen zusammen, „Greif doch an...wenn du weißt: Wo!" Verwirrt schaute Vegeta von einem Mädchen zum anderen. Warum konnte er keine Aura spüren? Sie flog doch! Und fliegen kann man nur, wenn man seine eigene Aura findet. Warum war sie dann nicht da?!  
  
Als die Mädchen Vegeta`s Verwirrung bemerkten, riefen sie: „Hast du deinen Aurensinn verloren? Ich habe keine Aura, also brauchst du gar nicht zu suchen." Vegeta schrak zurück. „Shit...!"  
  
Trunks spürte, wie sich jemand an seine Seite lehnte. „Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ihr alle solchen Bammel vor ihm habt." Seine Begleiterin aus der Zukunft stand neben ihm, während am Himmel immernoch die 5 Abbilder kreisten. Jetzt konnte Trunks sich aufregen. „Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach mit Papa anlegen! Wenn er dich zu fassen kriegt, bist du geliefert!"  
  
Das Mädchen schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr an Trunks Arm und meinte: „Er kriegt mich schon nicht. Außerdem ist das doch nur Spaß." „Ich denke nicht, dass er das als Spaß sieht...!", erklärte Trunks, doch das Mädchen lächelte nur. „Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein!"  
  
„Du wirst gleich genug Sorgen haben!!!", schrie eine Stimme. Das Mädchen hatte sich kaum umgewandt, als Vegeta sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit mit sich riss. Ihr kleiner Ausflug stoppte an einer Hauswand. Das Mädchen schrie auf. Sie war doch kein Saiyajin! Sie vertrug solchen harten Landungen eben nicht.  
  
„Das hättest du nicht gedacht, was?!" Vegeta rammte sie immer weiter in die Hauswand, „Du hättest nicht sagen sollen, dass du keine Aura hast, denn ohne Aura kann man nicht fliegen. Also musstest du irgendwo am Boden sein! Keines der Abbilder war echt...da sie alle schwebten – was ohne Aura natürlich nicht geht! Dumm gelaufen würde ich sagen!" Das Gestein bröckelte aus der Wand als Vegeta das Mädchen noch etwas mehr in die Wand drückte. „Du...du tust mir weh...!", versuchte sie zu sagen, doch Vegeta grinste nur. „Das ist der Sinn der Sache! Du verarscht mich nicht nochmal! Du wirst es noch bereuen überhaupt geboren worden zu sein!" „Ich bin...kein Saiyajin wie du...! Drück...drück nicht so!" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gern...doch so leicht kommst du nicht davon! Es ist mir verdammt egal, ob du ein Mädchen bist oder nicht! Wer sich so über mich lustig macht hat `nen Denkzettel verdient!"  
  
„Ich...ich meinte es doch...nicht so..." Die Hände des Mädchens schlangen sich um Vegeta`s, die ihre Schultern einfach nicht losließen. „Du brichst mir...brichst mir noch was!" Wiederum grinste Vegeta böse. „Wenn du überhaupt noch lebend von hier weg kommst, wird das dein geringstes Problem sein! Und auf deine Rettung durch deinen kleinen Freund brauchst du auch nicht hoffen! Der ist mit sich selbst beschäftigt!" „Er ist nicht klein! Er...er hasst es, wenn man...wenn man sagt, dass er...klein ist!" Das Mädchen versuchte mit aller Kraft Vegeta`s Hände von ihren Schultern zu lösen, doch es gelang keinesfalls. Wie ein Schraubstock drückten sie zu – kein Entkommen! „Da ist er nicht der Einzige!" „Es tut mir...ja leid! Bitte...bitte lass mich...los!" Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte. Sie war doch genauso verletzlich wie ein normaler Mensch!  
  
„Entschuldigungen ziehen hier nicht!", er grinste teuflisch, „Wer austeilt, muss auch einstecken können! So läuft das halt! Daran solltest du dich gewöhnen! Jetzt ist es für dich an der Zeit einzustecken! Jetzt kann ich austeilen und es wird mir eine Freunde sein!"  
  
„Bitte! Hör...hör auf!" „Und was ist, wenn nicht? Was willst du dann machen?" Triumphierend drückte er sie weiter in die Wand und amüsierte sich über ihre Hilflosigkeit. „Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen...", murmelte er. Die Wand verbröckelte langsam aber sicher. „Willst du nicht nach deinem Papa rufen, Kleine?", er lachte böse, „Aber selbst der würde dir nicht helfen können!"  
  
„Mein Papa ist...ist der Allerstärkste!" Jetzt horchte Vegeta auf. „Was?" „Mein Papa ist der Stärkste!", sagte das Mädchen nun nochmal lauter...soweit es ihr möglich war. Vegeta schaute sie nur überlegen an. „Ach ja? Wo ist denn dein Papa? Warum hilft er dir dann nicht, hä?" Das Mädchen schaute Vegeta traurig an. „Er ist tot..." „Also war er vielleicht der Stärkste...doch das glaube ich nicht, denn ich bin hier der Stärkste, klar?!" Das Mädchen ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Mama hat nie gesagt, dass du so ein Scheusal bist!!!", schrie sie, doch schon eine Sekunde danach wünschte sie sich, lieber den Mund gehalten zu haben. „Wer hat das gesagt...?!", Vegeta`s Stimme war leise, doch drohend.  
  
„Mama hat nie erzählt, wie gemein du warst! Sie hat immer nur gute Dinge von dir erzählt!" „Warum sollte es mich interessieren, was deine Mutter gesagt hat?", fragte Vegeta gelangweilt, doch das Mädchen schaute in enttäuscht an. „Weil sie vielleicht der einzige Mensch war, der dich jemals leiden konnte..." 


	6. Was sagst du jetzt, Veggi?

^^ Diesen Teil mag ich besonders. Endlich sagt mal jemand Veggi die Meinung.  
  
  
  
Vegeta machte große Augen. „Bitte wie?" Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas und das Mädchen ließ seine Hände los. „Sie meinte, dass du nicht wirklich böse bist..."  
  
„Wie heißt deine Mutter?!?!?!" Das wollte Vegeta wissen – um jeden Preis! „Spuck es aus!" Er rüttelte sie etwas, was dem Mädchen jedoch Schmerzen bereitete. „Schüttel mich nicht s..." „WER IST DEINE MUTTER?!?!?!?!" Seine goldene Aura flammte auf. „Sag es oder du bist tot!!!" „Du würdest es mir nicht glauben!"  
  
„Welchen Teil an der Frage checkst du denn nicht?! Oder drücke ich mich irgendwie undeutlich aus?! SPRICH!!! Ist das deutlich genug?!" Zögernd nickte das Mädchen. „Dann sag es endlich!!!", schrie Vegeta und drückte sie wieder etwas in die Mauer.  
  
„Meine Mama ist aber nicht...nicht meine..." „Schwafle nicht drum herum! Sag mir den Namen!!!" Das Mädchen schluckt. „Ihr Name ist...Bulma."  
  
Vegeta torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er das Mädchen losließ und diese zu Boden sackte. Seufzend hielt sie sich die linke Schulter. „Man...tut das weh...", murmelte sie. Ein Schatten legte sich über sie. Als sie aufschaute, stand Vegeta vor ihr. Er sah böse aus. „Soll das heißen, dass ich jetzt noch so ein Gör am Hals habe?!" Genervt drehte er sich um. „Als ob Trunks nicht reichen würde...!" Das Mädchen richtete sich langsam auf. „Langsam denke ich, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war, dass du gestorben bist. So ist mir, Trunks und Mama einiges erspart geblieben..." Wütend drehte Vegeta sich um und rammte seine Faust neben dem Mädchen in die Wand, welche daraufhin krachend zusammenfiel.  
  
„Hat dir die erste Abreibung nicht gereicht?!" Wieder packte er das Mädchen am Kragen. „Hör auf! Bulma ist nicht meine wirkliche Mama!", rief sie. Vegeta schaute fragend. „Nicht?" „Nein!"  
  
Erleichtert atmete er durch. „Da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt...! Solche Schwächlinge als Kinder..." Jetzt schaute das Mädchen wirklich böse. „Du bist so gemein! Trunks und ich haben jahrelang trainiert, damit du auf uns stolz sein kannst! Wir haben unser Bestes getan! Und du stehst hier und behauptest allen ernstes, dass du uns für Schwächlinge hältst?!" Sie knurrte. „Trunks kommt sicher an deine Stärke heran! Wenn du ihn als schwach bezeichnest, dann musst du auch dich für schwach halten!" Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich noch weiter, während sie Vegeta keine Sekunde zum Antworten ließ. „Wäre Trunks stärker als du, wärst du sicher auch unzufrieden! Also! Wie stark muss man bitte sein, damit du einen respektierst?!?!?!" Jetzt guckte Vegeta aber blöd – dann dunkelte auch sein Blick ab. „Ich brauche niemanden respektieren!" Jetzt war bei dem Mädchen endgültig die Grenze überschritten.  
  
„Mama hat immer gesagt, dass du stark, entschloßen und willensstark warst – wenn auch egoistisch!!! Doch dass du so ein Idiot bist...dass du so ein herzloser Idiot bist hat sie niemals erwähnt!!! Trunks und ich wollen dich immer schon mal kennenlernen!!! Wegen dem, was Mama erzählt hat!!! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum sie, bevor wir gekommen sind, sagte, dass wir vielleicht enttäuscht werden!!! Sie wusste sicher ganz genau, dass du nur ein egoistisches, selbstverliebtes, nach Macht strebendes Arschloch bist!!!" Das hatte gesessen! Das hatte mehr als gesessen! Sie hatte so geschrieen, dass Trunks es in 20 Metern Entfernung noch hörte – laut und deutlich. Er riss die Augen auf. „Sie ist komplett lebensmüde!"  
  
Vegeta knurrte. Soetwas hatte ihm noch niemand an den Kopf geschmissen. Angestrengt unterdrückte er die Wut. „Hast du es mit dem Sterben so eilig? Ich töte dich! Das schwöre ich!" „Das ist mir doch egal!", rief sie nur zurück, „Bring mich doch um! Wenigstens hat dir jetzt mal wer gesagt, was für ein Scheusal du bist!!!" Als sie merkte, die Vegeta nun auch noch die andere Faust ballte, meinte sie: „Das hat dir noch niemand gesagt, was?! Wärst du nicht so stark und würde nicht jeder Angst vor dir haben, würdest du das sicher öfters am Tag hören!" „Schnauze!", fauchte Vegeta, doch das Mädchen dachte nicht daran. „Du solltest echt mal über dich nachdenken! Du bist nicht allein auf der Welt! Um dich dreht sich halt nicht alles! Wie bekloppt muss man eigentlich sein um das nicht zu verstehen?!" Trunks wunderte sich, warum Vegeta sie noch nicht zerstückelt hatte.  
  
„Schnauze sagte ich!" „Warum sollte ich auf dich hören?! Ich hab keine Angst vor dir! Nicht vor so jemandem wie dir! Nicht vor jemandem mit einem gänzlich schlechten Charakter!" Mit der Zeit wirkte Vegeta gar nicht mehr so majestätisch neben dem Mädchen. Es war unglaublich, was sie ihm da sagte. Bei dem Tonfall, in dem Vegeta antwortete, würde sich jeder normale Mensch unterm Bett verstecken, doch sie antwortete frech und lautstark darauf, als würde sie mit einem Kind in ihrem Alter sprechen, welches ihr nicht das Geringste tun könnte. Doch Vegeta war zum einen viel älter und zum anderen viel stärker! Das schien ihr nicht bewusst zu sein.  
  
Vegeta holte aus. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, bist du tot! Mehr als tot! So redet niemand mit mir! So redet niemand mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajins!"  
  
„Wenn du keine Kritik vertragen kannst, solltest du andere Menschen ebenfalls nicht kritisieren! Und dass du ein Prinz bist ist mir verdammt nochmal egal! Scheiß drauf! Dein Rang ist mir schnuppe! Du musst wie jeder Andere auch andere Menschen respektieren! Hat dir das niemand beigebracht?!" Vegeta ließ ihren Kragen los, packte nun aber ihre Kehle. Das Mädchen schaute ihm ungestört weiter an. „Mir hat das meine Mama beigebracht! Und Trunks! Die beiden Menschen, die mich kritisieren dürfen! Wenn du so jemanden nicht hast, ist es klar, dass du im Leben nie weit kommen wirst!" Vegeta drückte etwas mehr. „Ich bin weiter gekommen als du, denn ich werde in 5 Minuten noch leben!" Er drückte noch etwas. Das Mädchen bekam langsam keine Luft mehr, doch ließ sich von ihren Reden nicht abhalten. „Es ist schwach, wenn Gewalt das Einzige ist, was dir einfällt! Ein gescheiter Mensch kann soetwas anders regeln! Schau dir Son-Goku an! Er kann es!" „Fresse!!!" Vegeta riss sie aus der Wand und zog sie langsam hoch. Das Mädchen umklammerte seine Hand, welche um ihren Hals lag. „Du bist ein...ein schlechter Verlierer! So jemanden wie dich hat Trunks echt nicht verdient!" Vegeta`s Aura flammte auf und nahm ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Mit einem Kampfschrei schleuderte er das Mädchen von sich weg. Sie krachte in die zerbröckelten Einzelteile der Statue, die ursprünglich mal in der Mitte des Platzes gestanden hatte.  
  
Vegeta keuchte. Er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, wie er auf solche Worte reagieren sollte. Die Sprache war weg! Sonst sprach niemand so mit ihm! Und wenn auch nur jemand ihn im Entferntesten beleidigte, wurde er platt gemacht – ganz einfach! Warum hatte er das Mädchen nicht einfach umgelegt?! Sie hätte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun können. Nur ein wenig zudrücken und...  
  
„Was machst du mit Trunks` Freundin?!" Vegeta schaute auf. Die Stimme, die er hörte, klang sehr bekannt in seinen Ohren – und mindestens genauso böse. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem Punkt, an dem die gesuchte Person stand. „Bulma?!", fragte er erstaunt, doch Bulma schaute immer noch sauer. „Ich weiss ja, dass du dich gern prügelst...aber doch nicht mit einem Mädchen! Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?" Vegeta`s Blick verdunkelte sich. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", donnerte er zu Bulma rüber, welche den kleinen Trunks auf dem Arm hielt. Die Angesprochene beeindruckte das nicht sonderlich. Alles Routine bei Vegeta. „Es geht mich schon etwas an, wenn du die Freundin meines Sohnes verprügelst, obwohl du sowieso der Stärkste bist."  
  
***„Mein Papa ist...ist der Allerstärkste!"***  
  
*Verdammte Hexe!*, dachte Vegeta, meinte damit aber nicht Bulma, sondern das Mädchen, *Sie macht mich lächerlich! Und ich kann überhaupt nichts dagegen tun! Verdammter Mist!!!* Seine Aura flammte erneut auf. „Was ich mache geht dich `nen feuchten Dreck an! Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, klar?! Ein für alle mal!" Er flog davon und hinterließ für ein paar Sekunden einen goldenen Streifen am Himmel.  
  
Bulma schaute ihm irritiert nach. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte sie sich, doch dann wandte sie sich dem Mädchen zu, welche langsam mit Trunks` Hilfe wieder aufstand. Die Kleidung war durch die Landung teils zerrissen, doch das störte sie nicht sonderlich. Trunks textete sie nur wieder zu. „Du bist doch komplett lebensmüde! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Wenn Mama das gesehen hätte, dann hätte sie dich...dich...Ich weiss nicht, was sie gemacht hätte! Doch es wäre nichts Gutes gewesen, glaub mir!!!" Das Mädchen beeindruckte das nicht sonderlich. „Reg dich ab. Ich hab nichts Schlimmes getan!" „Nein?!", fragte Trunks verständnislos, „Nichts Schlimmes?! Das ist denn bitte schlimm, wenn das nicht schlimm war?!" Gelassen klopfte das Mädchen sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung. „Du kennst mich doch. Warum sollte ich vor Papa Angst habe?" „Weil er mindestens 100000000000000000 Mal so stark wie du ist! (Anm.: Keine Sorge. Ich selbst kann die Zahl auch nicht aussprechen. :D)", antwortete Trunks. Das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein Grund. Außerdem hast du lausig geschätzt. So stark ist er nun wirklich nicht." Trunks schaute sie böse an. „Du hast schon oft Dinge getan, die ich für verrückt hielt, doch langsam übersteigst du wirklich mein Vorstellungsvermögen!" Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. „I wa nivees te eins uo duo te tinge uoter piole duo!" Trunks schaute daraufhin drohend. „Den Satz kenne ich schon. Lass dir was anderes einfallen." Das Lächeln des Mädchens war nicht zu stoppen. „Ich musste den selben Satz nehmen, sonst hättest du wieder nichts gecheckt. So wie ich deine Intelligenz kenne..." „MUSST DU WIRKLICH JEDES EINZELNE GESCHÖPF AUF DIESER ERDE IN DEN WAHNSINN TREIBEN?!?!?!" Das Mädchen lächelte ihm weiter mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Trunks` Schulter. Als dieser sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Piccolo, der offensichtlich etwas wissen wollte. „Wer – zum Teufel – ist das Mädchen?!" Das Mädchen kicherte. „`Zum Teufel`?!", wiederholte sie, „Das war schlechte Wortwahl, Piccolo." Sie zeigte auf ihn. Ja, verdammt! Er war ja der Oberteufel! Das hatte Piccolo ganz vergessen. (^^) „Ich will trotzdem wissen, wer die Göre ist!", beschwerte Piccolo sich. Erst schaute das Mädchen extrem böse. „Warum nennt ihr mich alle `Göre`?! Das nervt!" Trunks schaute sie an. „Vielleicht hast du jetzt einen Eindruck davon, wie du die hier anwesenden Personen nervst." Das Mädchen wollte sich gerade wütend auf ihn stürzen, als Piccolo schrie: „ICH HATTE EINE FRAGE!!!" „UND ICH HAB EIN ANDERES PROBLEM!!!", schrie das Mädchen zurück und stürzte sich weiter auf Trunks, der sich – völlig irritiert von dieser Antwort – nicht wehrte und erst einmal `ne Kopfnuss einsteckte. Nicht, dass es ihm weh getan hätte... :D  
  
Mit einer Hand drückte Trunks das Mädchen von sich weg. „Ich gehe jetzt wirklich die Cyborgs suchen. Sie dürfen uns nicht entkommen." Das Mädchen, welches immer noch versuchte Trunks irgendetwas zu tun, ließ die ganze Zeit nur gegen dessen ausgestreckten Arm und kam keinen Millimeter vorwärts. „Ich gehe.", meinte Trunks und zog seinen Arm ganz plötzlich weg, worauf das Mädchen sich langlegte. Trunks schaute zu ihr herunter. „Ach...du bist ja auch noch da..." Wütend stand das Mädchen auf. „Ich...! Ich...!!!" Höchstwahrscheinlich wollte sie Trunks irgendetwas sagen bzw. drohen, doch sie fand die Worte nicht. „Ich...! Ich...!!! Ich mach irgendwas Schlimmes mit dir!!!" Trunks ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das war doppeldeutig..." Er seufzte.  
  
„Das ist mir doch egal!!!", schrie das Mädchen, „Du bist ein...! Ein...!!! Ein...!!!!!" „Was denn nun?", fragte Trunks ungeduldig, „Du solltest viel mehr sprechen. Vielleicht erweitert sich dann irgendwann mal dein Wortschatz." Das Mädchen knurrte. Wütend stürmte sie auf ihn zu, doch er breitete nur die Arme aus, schlang sie um das Mädchen und hielt sie fest. „Wir gehen die Cyborgs zusammen suchen." Er hob ab, während das Mädchen sich lautstark mit Händen und Füßen wehrte. Son-Goku und die anderen Anwesenden schauten nur fragend. Eben hatte das Mädchen noch so majestätisch gewirkt...doch auf einmal benahm sie sich wie 5.  
  
„Hey! Ich will auch mit!" Es war Bulma, die da unten stand und sich aufregte. Trunks schaute fragend – ebenso das Mädchen, welches sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Langsam setzte Trunks wieder zur Landung an. Jetzt wollte er schon das zweite Mal die Cyborgs suchen gehen und zum zweiten Mal wurde er aufgehalten. Was für ein rabenschwarzer Tag...  
  
„Das wäre zu gefährlich.", meinte Trunks. Bulma stemmte nur sauer einen Arm auf die Hüfte. „Warum müssen mir immer alle sagen, dass ich nicht mitdarf, weil es ja angeblich zu gefährlich ist?!" „Weil es so ist!", antwortete Trunks. Bulma war im Moment interessanter als Trunks, als machte das Mädchen auch nicht die geringste Anstalt sich aus Trunks` Armen zu befreien. Sie schaute nur weiter Bulma an. Diese jedoch bemerkte jetzt erst, wie Trunks das Mädchen fest hielt. „Ahhhhh!", meinte sie erleuchtet, „Was sehen meine hübschen Augen da? Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht!" Trunks und das Mädchen schauten fragend, sahen sich gegenseitig an und...lösten sich blitzschnell mit einem angeekelten Geräusch voneinander. Bulma grinste. „Ich wusste es ja."  
  
Trunks wandte sich ab und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. „So ein Quatsch...", murmelte er. Das Mädchen hingegen regte sich auf. „Der Idiot?! Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie eingebildet und streitsüchtig der ist!!!" „Wer ist hier streitsüchtig?!", rief Trunks zurück. Das Mädchen erwiderte in selber Lautstärke.  
  
„Du bist streitsüchtig! Bist du taub oder soll ich lauter sprechen?!"  
  
„Am besten du sprichst gar nicht! Dann bleibt mir einiges erspart!"  
  
„Sei doch froh, dass überhaupt jemand mit dir spricht!"  
  
„Sei du lieber froh, dass dir überhaupt jemand zuhört!"  
  
„Von Zuhören kann ja nicht die Rede sein, weil du ja so gut wie taub bist!"  
  
„Das war bei deinem Gelaber auch nicht anders zu erwarten!"  
  
„Du bist doch viel streitsüchtiger als ich! Hör dich doch nur mal an...oh Verzeihung! Du kannst ja nicht hören! Hatte ich ganz vergessen!"  
  
„Und du kannst nicht sprechen, weil man den Mist den du von dir gibst nicht als Sprechen bezeichnen kann!"  
  
„Du würdest es doch nichtmal merken, wenn du mitten in eine Schießerei verwickelt wirst! Schüsse sind nicht so laut, wie es für dich angemessen wäre!!!"  
  
„Oh! `Angemessen`. Wie lange hast du geübt um solche Wörter aussprechen zu können?"  
  
„Weißt du was?! Populanten von transparenten Domizilen sollen mit fester Materie keine transzendenten Bewegungen durchführen."  
  
„Was?!?!?!"  
  
„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen! Wie einfach muss man das für dich noch machen?!"  
  
Trunks schaute immer noch fragend. „Populanten von transdingsbums Dominochirgendetwas sollten was nicht?" Das Mädchen grinste überlegen. „Tcha... Es existiert ein Interesse an der generellen Rezession der Applikation relativ primitiver Methoden komplimentär zur Favorisierung adäquater komplexer Algorithmen." Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf. „Appli...komplimen...Rezess...adäqu...Algo...???"  
  
Das Mädchen schaute Trunks an. „Na, mein Kleiner. Kannst du denn wenigstens das ABC aufsagen, ohne einen Spickzettel zu verwenden?" Trunks knurrte. „Ja...stell dir vor!" „Bravo! Kluges Kerlchen! Dann können wir ja langsam mit dem kleinen 1x1 anfangen." Wütend baute Trunks sich auf, was auch wirkte, da er ein ganzes Stück größer als das Mädchen war. „Ich schlage dir was vor!", meinte das Mädchen, „Wenn du folgende Frage beantwortest, kannst du mich ruhig umbringen." Sie lächelte. „Hast du doch sowieso vor. Also! Die Frage lautet: Warum ist `einsilbig` dreisilbig?" Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Trunks zuckte nicht einmal. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen!" Das Grinsen verschwandt aus dem Gesicht des Mädchen und ein beruhigendes Lächeln machte sich breit. „Jetzt nimm das doch nicht so ernst. Du weißt genau, dass das nur Spaß war. Und die Frage, warum `einsilbig` dreisilbig ist, habe ich dir mindestens schon tausendmal gestellt. Ich spaße doch nur!" „Ich hasse deine Späße!", grummelte Trunks. Das Mädchen legte beide Arme um seinen Hals, wodurch sein böser Gesichtsausdruck verschwandt. Jetzt schaute er eher verwundert. „Ich werde versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten, okay? Das ist doch nicht böse gemeint.", meinte das Mädchen mit gedämpften Ton. Als Trunks leicht nickte, freute sich das Mädchen wieder. „Na siehst du. Ab jetzt hören wir mit dem Gezanke auf, solange wir hier sind, ja?" Wieder nickte Trunks. Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange löste sich das Mädchen von ihm.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^ Jetzt geben sie sich also schon Küsschen. *gg* Na mal sehen, was Bulma dazu sagt. 


	7. Ein richtiger Engel?

Trunks schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu Bulma rüber. Sie grinste wissend. Mist! Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass das irgendetwas zu bedeuten hätte. Schnell wischte er sich angeekelt die Wange an einem Ärmel seiner blauen Jacke ab. Als das Mädchen ihn böse anschaute, deutete er nur mit einem Blick zu Bulma rüber. Das Mädchen verstand.  
  
Nun folgte Trunks dem Mädchen, welches auf Son-Goku und die Anderen zugelaufen war. "Gehen wir nun suchen?", fragte er. Das Mädchen drehte sich kurz um, nickte, und wendete sich wieder der restlichen Truppe zu. "So wie ich das mitbekommen habe...", meinte Son-Goku, "...waren diese beiden Cyborgs nicht die `Richtigen`. Aber ihr sagtet doch, das es nur 2 gibt." - "Dachten wir ja auch.", antwortete Trunks, "Ich habe keinen blaßen Schimmer, was die beiden hier zu suchen haben. Die richtigen Cyborgs sind zum Einen um einiges stärker und zum Zweiten im Aussehen völlig anders. Über die Dinger weiss ich genauso wenig wie alle hier." Das Mädchen kreiste etwas auf dem Marktplatz. Plötzlich kniete sie sich an den Boden und hob etwas auf. Mit kritischen Augen beobachtete sie den Fund. Dann ging sie damit zu Trunks zurück. "Guck mal, Trunks. Diese Cyborgs sind auch im Aufbau grundverschieden. Ich weiss nicht, ob das auf beide zutrifft, doch mindestens einer dieser Cyborgs ist ein Energiefresser. Hier! Das muss er im Kampf verloren haben." Sie hielt Trunks ein Teil eines kleinen Apparates hin. Trunks schaute ebenfalls kritisch. "Hast Recht. Das ist ein Teil einer C-Box. Dann haben wir ja den Hauptgewinn gezogen. Zum Glück sind die Dinger nicht so stark." Son-Goku, Piccolo, Son-Gohan und auch alle anderen schauten etwas fragend. Yamchu fragte: "Ähm...was ist eine C-Box? Und was sind Energiefresser? Und woher wisst ihr das überhaupt???" Während Trunks weiter den Fund von allen Seiten beobachtete, schaute das Mädchen Yamchu an. "Meine Mama ist Wissenschaftlerin! Ist doch klar, dass ich das weiss. Immerhin will ich später auch mal so coole Maschinen bauen." Sie schaute wieder zu dem kleinen Teil in Trunks Hand. "C-Box ist die Abkürzung für `Controll-Box`. So etwas findet man in vielen Maschinen wieder. Das Ding kontrolliert bestimmte Vorgänge. Wenn ich mir das, was Trunks da in der Hand hat, so recht anschaue, kann ich erraten, dass der Bistromstreifen den Energiefluß reguliert. Die Schalter, die durch Kabel auch von außen umgelegt werden können, deuten darauf hin, dass wir das `Energiesaugen` an und aus gestellt werden kann. Die Regler achten dabei auf die Menge und die Qualität. Typisch Energiefresser eben." Als sie die fragenden Gesichter sah, meinte sie grinsend. "Seht es einfach als Tatsache an, dass das Energiefresser sind. Das `Warum` müsst ihr euch nicht merken." - "Und was sind nun Energiefresser?", fragte Tenshinhan. Das Mädchen lächelte. "Das sagt doch der Name. Die Dinger ziehen Energie von ihrem Gegenüber. Dafür müssen sie aber direkten Kontakt haben. Die Punkte, durch welche die Energieaufnahme gewährleistet wird, sind meistens an den Händen, da man so gut nach seinem `Opfer` greifen kann. Die Dinger haben keine eigene Energiequelle und müssen so für ihre Energieeinkommen sorgen. Bei Menschen geht das über die Nahrung und hat was mit Biologie zu tun, doch die Cyborgs sind eben keine Menschen und nehmen keine Nahrung zu sich." Sie schaute etwas ernster. "Die `richtigen Cyborgs` sind keine Energiefresser. Das müssen sie auch nicht, da sie eine eingebaute Energiequelle haben, welche sich automatisch und schnell wieder auffüllt. Hinter das Prinzip sind Mama, Trunks und ich noch nicht gestiegen. Keine Ahnung, wie der Erbauer der Cyborgs das gemacht hat. Würden wir das wissen, hätten wir einen Aus-Knopf in Form einer Fernbedienung oder Ähnlichem gebaut, mit dem man die Quelle abschaltet...ohne Erfolg. Jegliche Versuche schlugen fehl."  
  
"Also müssen wir sie auf die alt bewährte Art und Weise fertig machen.", meinte Son-Gohan und schlug mit einer Hand in seine andere. Das Mädchen nickte. "So ist es. Und darin seit ihr doch große Klasse, nicht?"  
  
Trunks stand hinter dem Mädchen, griff links und recht um sie herum und hielt ihr die C-Box vor die Nase. Als Bulma wieder zu grinsen begann, zog Trunks seine Arme zurück, stellte sich ganz normal vor des Mädchen und hielt ihr die C-Box hin. "Glaubst du, dass der Cyborg, dem das Ding hier gehört, überhaupt noch Energie saugen kann, nachdem er die C-Box verloren hat?" Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. "Hm...entweder eingeschränkt oder auf einer Seite gar nicht mehr. Ich weiss nicht genau. Ist mir aber eigentlich auch egal. Die Dinger sind nicht das Problem. Da muss man sich nichtmal anstrengen." - "Hast Recht. Doch am Ende sprengen sie noch irgendetwas. Deshalb müssen wir sie zerstören. Besser früh als spät.", meinte Trunks. Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. "Dann gehen wir jetzt suchen." Trunks schaute sie etwas fragend an und flüsterte. "Soll ich dich tragen?"  
  
"Brauchst du nicht."  
  
"Aber die Flügel..."  
  
"Was ist mit denen?"  
  
"Die sind auffällig."  
  
"Na, und?"  
  
"Die Anderen werden wissen wollen, wer du bist."  
  
"Dann lass sie doch fragen."  
  
"Ja sicher. Wie willst du ihnen das erklären? `Oh, hi! Ich komme nicht von der Erde und hab auch keinen blaßen Schimmer, wer oder was ich eigentlich bin. Lasst uns trotzdem Freunde sein!` Ist das dein toller Plan?"  
  
"Wir wollten uns doch nicht streiten."  
  
"Tun wir doch gar nicht."  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst schon."  
  
"Bin ich wieder schuld?"  
  
Das Mädchen schaute etwas weg. "Wir sollten aufhören. Du bist nicht schuld...doch irgendwann werden sie es sowieso wissen wollen. Wenn man viel übereinander weiss, stärkt dies das Gruppenverhalten. Weißt du das nicht?" - "Meine Gruppe hat immer nur aus 3 Leuten bestanden: Du, Mama und ich. Ich war nie mit einer großen Gruppe zusammen. Ich hab keinen Schimmer.", meinte Trunks. "Dann lernst du es jetzt.", legte das Mädchen einfach fest und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Die Luft hinter ihrem Rücken erhellte sich etwas. Dieses Licht nahm die Gestalt von zwei Flügeln an. Sie schienen keine feste Materie zu haben.  
  
"Ich hab mich ja nun wirklich angestrengt, hinter dem Fachchinesisch hinterher zu kommen...doch jetzt kapiere ich absolut nichts mehr!", sagte Tenshinhan und fasste sich an den Kopf, "...Flügel...", murmelte er. Etwas wütend wandte das Mädchen sich um. "Hast du was gegen meine Flügel?!" Hastig winkte Tenshinhan ab. "Nein. Natürlich nicht!" - "Will ich auch hoffen.", giftete das Mädchen.  
  
"Die sind ja durchsichtig.", stellte Bulma fest, welche hinter dem Mädchen stand und andauernd mit der Hand durch die Flügel hindurch fasste. Das Mädchen drehte sich um. "Klar. Sie brauchen keinen bestimmten Stoff." Bulma besah sich die Flügel etwas näher. "Komisch...", murmelte sie. Immer noch fasste sie andauernd probeweise durch die Flügel hindurch. "Wenn sie aus keinem festen Stoff bestehen, können sie dich doch auch nicht heben, oder? Da ist doch kein Luftwiderstand." - "Den brauche ich nicht.", klärte das Mädchen Bulma auf, "Ich fliege nicht wie Vögel oder Insekten. Frag mich bloß nicht, wie das geht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Flügel mal eine andere Funktion, welche hier auf der Erde verfallen ist." Bulma schaute sie an. "Du kommst nicht von der Erde?" - "Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, nein.", meinte das Mädchen, "Ich bin nicht wie ein Mensch." - "Und was bist du sonst?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frag mich was Leichteres. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nur bis an mein 4tes Lebensjahr zurückerinnern. Und da war ich bereits auf der Erde. Vielleicht gibt es auf diesem Planeten auch eine versteckte Sorte, die wie ich ist...Ist eigentlich auch egal. Mir geht`s hier gut!" Sie lächelte. Bulma jedoch schaute weiter fragend. "Du hast doch aber vorhin gesagt, dass ich deine Mutter bin." Das Mädchen schrak etwas zusammen. "Da warst du schon da?" - "Yep!", meinte Bulma, "Was ist nun?" Das Mädchen überlegte etwas. "Du bist nicht meine leibliche Mutter.", meinte sie, "Das ist eine unglaublich lange Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall hast du mir erlaubt, dich `Mama` zu nennen." - "Ist Trunks dann dein Bruder?", fragte Bulma, worauf das Mädchen nickte. "So ist es...halbwegs." Bulma atmete erleichtert auf. "Puh...ich dachte schon, ihr seit wirklich Geschwister." Das Mädchen schaute fragend. "Warum?" Jetzt grinste Bulma.  
  
"Weil es unmoralisch ist...wenn Bruder und Schwester..." Sie grinste noch mehr. Das Mädchen lächelte nur. "Trunks hat was dagegen, wenn jemand behauptet, dass wir zusammen sind." - "Das seit ihr doch aber, nicht?", fragte Bulma. Das Mädchen lächelte immer weiter. "Vielleicht...nicht wirklich..." Sie setze sich auf ein herumliegendes Teil einer ehemaligen Mauer, welche beim Kampf vor ein paar Minuten zerstört worden war. "Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit. Er verbringt mehr Zeit mit den Cyborgs als mit mir. Über so etwas haben wir uns nie Gedanken gemacht." Jetzt sah Bulma etwas enttäuscht aus. "Also nicht?" - "Das hab ich nicht gesagt.", grinste das Mädchen, worauf Bulma mit einstimmte. "Also doch!" - "Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt." Bulma`s Gesichtsausdruck dunkelte augenblicklich ab. "Na was denn nun? Immerhin muss ich als Mutter über meinen Sohn Bescheid wissen...also sag mir sofort, ob er eine Freundin hat!" Das Mädchen seufzte. "Ich weiss es nicht. Frag ihn das doch einfach selbst. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass er dir das sagt, doch du kannst es ja versuchen." Somit erhob sie sich und ging einfach zu Trunks rüber. "Gehen wir dann?", fragte sie. Trunks nickte. "Also los!" Er hob vom Boden ab und wollte gerade losfliegen, als... 


	8. Meinungsverschiedenheiten

"Momentchen mal!" Trunks ließ den Kopf hängen. Woher hatte er das nur gewusst? Zu todebetrübt landete er wieder. Schon das dritte Mal...  
  
Wieder war es Piccolo. Mannomann...konnte der nerven. "Ich kämpfe nicht, bevor ich weiss, wer diese Göre ist!" "ICH BIN KEINE GÖRE!!! MERK DIR DAS EIN FÜR ALLE MAL!!!", schrie das Mädchen zu Piccolo rüber. Dieser beließ es bei einem Grummeln. Trunks schaute ebenso gestreßt. "Sie ist meine Schwester. Reicht dir das?" "Nein.", antwortete Piccolo kurz und knapp, "Tut es nicht. Wie ist ihr Name? Wo kommt sie her? Wer ist sie..." Er betrachtete ihre Flügel, "...oder viel eher...was ist sie?" "Ich bin kein ES!!!", regte sich das Mädchen erneut auf, doch auch dieses Mal reagierte Piccolo nicht sonderlich darauf. Stattdessen wandte er sich etwas ab. "Wie kann man nur mit so einer Gö...mit so einem Mädchen auskommen?!" Das Mädchen schaute ihn böse an. "Wenigstens hast du den Satz noch gerettet...", meinte sie, "Wenn du weiter so unfreundlich bist, sag ich gar nichts über mich." "Du bist doch viel unfreundlicher!", rief jetzt Trunks rüber. "Halt dich raus!" "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Das Mädchen schaute weg. "Wir wollten doch nicht mehr streiten...", murmelte sie. Trunks wandte sich ebenfalls ab. "Recht hast du...Tut mir leid." "Mir auch."  
  
"Das ist ja ganz rührend, doch ich will trotzdem ein paar Antworten!", meldete sich jetzt wieder Piccolo. Das Mädchen knurrte und flüsterte zu sich selbst: "Kann den nicht mal jemand zum Mond schießen?! So für immer und ohne Rückfahrkarte? Bitte! Der geht mir auf den Keks!" Piccolo dachte ganz ähnlich über das Mädchen. *Was hat uns Vegeta`s Sohn da nur angeschleppt?! `Nen verzogenes, kleines Mädchen! Na wunderbar! Die soll bloß ihre Klappe halten! Vorhin war sie doch noch mucksmäuschenstill...warum jetzt nicht mehr?!* Son-Gohan kam etwas weiter auf Trunks zu. "Ich wüsste auch zu gern, wer sie ist." Ganz plötzlich verschwandt der böse Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens und sie lächelte Son- Gohan an. "Weißt du was...? Dir erzähl ich alles...", wie schaute wütend zu Piccolo rüber, "...aber nicht dem Grünling dahinten!" "Wenn nennst du hier `Grünling`?!"  
  
"Dich! Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?!"  
  
"Du hast `ne ziemlich große Klappe!"  
  
Trunks nickte zustimmend, während das Mädchen und Piccolo weiter streiteten.  
  
"Und du gehst mir gewaltig auf den Keks!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht einfach - wie vor ein paar Minuten - die Schnauze halten?!"  
  
Wieder nickte Trunks, blieb aber unbeachtet.  
  
"Nein! So kann ich dir ja nicht sagen, dass du ein `Grünling` bist!"  
  
"Du bist `ne Göre! `Ne kleine, verzogene Göre!"  
  
Wiederholt nickte Trunks.  
  
"Fällt dir nicht bald mal was Besseres ein?!"  
  
"Es gibt einfach nichts Passenderes für dich!"  
  
"Für dich aber auch nicht!"  
  
Langsam nervte Trunks das Rumgestreite, obwohl er Piccolo in vielerlei Hinsicht völlig Recht geben musste. "...Hört auf zu streiten..." Das Mädchen und Piccolo jedoch ließen ihn nur links liegen.  
  
"Meine Hautfarbe ist ganz normal!"  
  
"Normal für welche Mutation?!"  
  
"...Hört auf..." (--- Trunks)  
  
"Normal für Namekianer! Du hast doch auch optischen Pannen!"  
  
"Meine Flügel sind ganz normal!"  
  
"Normal für welche Mutation?!"  
  
"Normal für irgendeine Rasse, die du nicht kennst."  
  
"...Halloho..." (--- wieder Trunks, doch scheinbar will ihm niemand zuhören.)  
  
"Aber du kennst sie, oder was?!"  
  
"Als ob du schon seit Anfang an wußtest, dass du von Namek stammst!"  
  
"Ich hab es wenigstens rausgefunden!"  
  
"...Hört mir jemand zu...?" (--- wer wohl?)  
  
"Und ich werde es noch herausfinden!"  
  
"Da bin ich aber gespannt!"  
  
"Kannst du auch sein!"  
  
"..Kuckuck..." (--- ihr wisst, wer, oder?)  
  
"Du bekommst das in ner Million Jahre nicht raus!"  
  
"So lange hast du wohl gebraucht!"  
  
"Seh` ich so aus, als ob ich `ne Million Jahre alt bin?!"  
  
"...Ich fühle mich irgendwie unbeachtet..." (--- Trunks, der kurz vorm Weinen ist.)  
  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein, oder doch eher nett?"  
  
"Das lässt sich doch sicher miteinander verbinden!"  
  
"...Bitte..." (--- Langsam wüsstet ihr wissen, wer das ist.)  
  
"Nicht wirklich!"  
  
"GÖRE!!!"  
  
"GRÜNLING!!!"  
  
"...Bitte nicht so schreien..." (--- muss ich das eigentlich noch schreiben?)  
  
"VERZOGENE GÖRE!!!"  
  
"ALTER GRÜNLING!!!"  
  
"...Ich werde echt noch taub..." (--- ein sich die Ohren zuhaltender Trunks.)  
  
"VERZOGENE, EINGEBILDETE GÖRE!!!"  
  
"ALTER, NERVENDER GRÜNLING!!!"  
  
"...Ihr steigert euch..." (--- ihr wisst schon...)  
  
"VERZOGENE, EINGEBILDETE, EKELHAFTE GÖRE!!!"  
  
"ALTER, NERVENDER, VERSCHIMMELTER GRÜNLING!!!"  
  
"SCHNAUZE!!! ALLE BEIDE!!!" (--- ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz wütender Trunks. ^^)  
  
Mit großen Augen schauten das Mädchen und Piccolo zu Trunks rüber. "Was hast du denn auf einmal? Kannst du denn nicht freundlich sagen, dass wir mit dem Streiten aufhören sollen?!" Trunks ließ nur den Kopf hängen. *Wenn ich wieder Zuhause bin, bau ich `nen neues Schloß in meine Tür und schließe ab. Dann werfe ich den Schlüssel weg...gaaaaaaaaaaanz weit weg...*  
  
Trunks verdrängte mal für einen Moment seine "überaus positiven Gedanken" und dachte ernster. *Ich fasse zusammen: Es gibt 2 völlig andere Cyborgs in dieser Zeit. Papa ist ein Super-Saiyajin und Soul fängt mit jedem Streit an...Mist! An das wollte ich doch nicht denken! Weiter...Wir wissen nicht, wo C17 und C18 stecken. Die Stadt steht noch. Soul fängt mit jedem...Shit! Ich will nicht daran denken!!! Also...die Cyborgs haben zwar keine Auren, verströmen aber Energie, wenn sie fliegen. Keine Energie zu spüren. Soul fängt...NEIN!!! So ein Mist! Liefert mich ein!!! Ich bin am Ende!!!* 


	9. Die Zukunft

Genervt ging Trunks etwas im Kreis. Plötzlich blieb er vor dem Mädchen stehen. "Erstens: Wehe du streitest dich je wieder! Zweitens: Wir gehen jetzt die Cyborgs suchen!" Schreiend drehte er sich zum Rest der Gruppe um: "UND ZWAR OHNE DASS UNS JEMAND AUFHÄLT!!!" Jeder Einzelne schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Was hat der denn genommen?", flüsterte Kuririn zu Tenshinhan rüber. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Aufgebracht packte Trunks das Mädchen am Handgelenk und zog sie in die Luft. Nocheinmal wendete er sich der Gruppe Z zu. "Ich gehe jetzt die Cyborgs suchen. Wer mit will, soll mit gehen! Aber wehe es hält mich nochmal jemand auf! Ich krieg hier noch zuviel!" Yamchu, welcher neben Bulma stand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. "Ja...das ist wahrlich Vegeta`s Sohn. Unverkennbar!" Bulma schaute ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwirrtheit an.  
  
"Was hast du denn auf einmal?", fragte das Mädchen Trunks vorsichtig. Dieser schaute sie böse an. "Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich mit jemandem zu streiten! Genau deshalb wollte ich dich nicht mitnehmen. Ich wusste doch, dass du Streit anfängst." Er ließ sie los und flog ein Stückchen vor. "Ich weiss ja nicht, wie du darüber denkst, doch ich werde C17 und C18 nicht nocheinmal entkommen lassen. Diesmal mach ich sie platt! Und daran wird mich niemand hindern! Für dich ist es vielleicht nicht wichtig...", er wendete ihr den Rücken zu, "...für mich schon!" Dann zischte er davon.  
  
"Hey! Trunks! Warte doch mal!" Das Mädchen flog hinterher. Nun hob auch Son- Goku ab. "Ich hab doch versprochen, ihnen zu helfen.", meinte er, "Ich gehe auch suchen." Er schaute Son-Gohan an. "Kommst du auch?" Son-Gohan nickte nur lächelnd und folgte mit seinem Vater zusammen Trunks und dem Mädchen.  
  
"Trunks!!! Ich kann nicht so schnell! Halt an!", schrie das Mädchen. Nicht die geringste Reaktion von Trunks. "Halt an!" Wieder keine Reaktion. "Sitz! Stehen bleiben! Sofort!!!" Erst beim dritten Mal verlangsamte Trunks sein Tempo und ließ das Mädchen aufholen. Etwas außer Atem kam sie bei ihm an. War sie außer Atem, weil die so schnell fliegen musste, oder doch eher, weil sie so geschrieen hatte? "Sei doch nicht böse. Es tut mir leid. Wir finden die Cyborgs schon." Trunks würdigte sie keines Blickes. Etwas beleidigt schaute das Mädchen zu Trunks rüber. "Nun hab dich nicht so! Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt." "Das tust du oft und trotzdem baust du immer wieder Mist!" Endlich sagte Trunks mal was, auch, wenn es nicht sonderlich positiv war. Das Mädchen ließ betroffen den Kopf hängen. "Ich weiss...", flüsterte sie, "Doch sonst hast du nie so überreagiert." "Ich reagiere nicht über!!!", schrie Trunks. Für einen Moment flammte seine Aura auf, doch nur Sekunden später ebbte sie wieder ab. Er blieb in der Luft stehen. Als er merkte, wie sehr er sich doch aufgeregt hatte, beruhigte er sich. "Sorry...", meinte er, "Ich bin wirklich am Überreagieren. Doch ich scheine hier der Einzige zu sein, der die Cyborgs ernsthaft zerstören will. Hier interessiert sich doch niemand für uns! Wenn sie so weitermachen, wird sich alles wiederholen! Dann waren wir umsonst hier. Und du weißt doch, was Mama gesagt hat. `Einmal hin und zurück. Mehr ist nicht drin.` Wir können die Zeitmaschine nicht noch einmal verwenden! Einmal und nie wieder! Jetzt oder nie! Warum checkt das hier niemand?!?!" "Hör auf mich an zu brüllen!", schrie das Mädchen nun zurück. Trunks atmete schwer.  
  
"Du hängst dich viel zu sehr rein.", meinte das Mädchen, "Vielleicht sind die Cyborgs noch gar nicht aktiv. Dann sind diese anderen Cyborgs unsere einzigen Gegner. Und mit denen wird man ja nun wirklich fertig. Vielleicht tauchen C17 und C18 in dieser Zeit überhaupt nicht auf." Trunks ballte die Fäuste. "Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht.", murmelte er genervt, "Das sind doch alles nur Vermutungen! Ich geh` auf Nummer Sicher!"  
  
Son-Goku und Son-Gohan näherten sich Trunks und seiner Begleiterin. Da beide sehr laut sprachen, konnte man es in meterweiter Entfernung noch hören. Nicht, dass Son-Goku und Son-Gohan lauschen wollen, doch was die beiden da riefen, konnte man gar nicht überhören.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Bock, Son-Gohan nochmal sterben zu sehen!", rief Trunks, "Ich will nicht nochmal sehen, wie er total zugerichtet in irgendeiner Pfütze liegt! Und ich will nicht, dass jeder einzelne Mensch auf der Erde Tag für Tag um sein Leben fürchten muss! Ich war lange genug der Spielball von C17 und 18! Jetzt hat es ein Ende! Auch, wenn ich alles allein in die Hand nehmen muss! Die kommen nicht mehr weit und ich gehe hier nicht weg, bevor ich 100%tig weiss, dass diese verdammten Cyborgs zum Altmetall gehören, klar?!" Genervt wandte er sich ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das sich Papa uns wahrscheinlich nicht anschließen wird, hat Mama vorhergesagt, doch hast du vorhin gesehen, wie misstrauisch Yamchu und Tenshinhan geschaut haben, als sie uns sahen? So wie es aussieht, ist nur Son-Goku auf unserer Seite...obwohl...", er senkte den Kopf, "...Vielleicht nicht einmal er. Wir sind am Arsch! So können wir die Cyborgs nicht besiegen! Wir werden wieder platt gemacht! C17 und 18 Zuhause würden uns ja nicht mal umbringen, doch diese hier? Die machen Kleinholz aus uns! Wir können einpacken, wenn das so weitergeht!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, welches alles stumm mit anhörte und Son-Goku und Son-Gohan schon längst bemerkt hatte. Trunks jedoch war anderweitig beschäftigt. "Die Einzige, die 100%tig hinter uns steht, ist Mama. Das ist ja schön und gut, doch sie kann nunmal nicht kämpfen! Im Gegenteil! Sie muss beschützt werden!" Langsam wirkte Trunks echt verzweifelt. "Es reichen doch schon Son- Goku, Papa und ich. Dann machen wir die Cyborgs platt! Warum hilft uns denn keiner?! Es geht doch um ihre Zukunft! Um unsere Gegenwart!" Er biss die Zähne zusammen. "Wozu ist die Gruppe Z da, wenn sie Gefahren nicht von der Erde fernhalten kann?! Erkennen sie die Gefahr denn erst, wenn sie ihnen in die Fresse schlägt, oder was?! Wegen uns wird Son-Goku gegen den Virus ankommen können! Ist Misstrauen der Dank dafür?!"  
  
"Hör nur auf, auf Son-Goku herum zu hacken!", rief das Mädchen, "Er hat uns die ganze Zeit geholfen. Ich finde, DU solltest etwas Dank zeigen. Übrigens steht er da hinten." Etwas erschrocken drehte sich Trunks zu Son-Goku und Son-Gohan. Diese schwebten auf ihn zu. "Wie lange steht ihr da schon?" "`Ne ganze Weile.", antwortete das Mädchen für Son-Goku und Son-Gohan. "Was?!", schrie Trunks das Mädchen an, "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?!" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vor ihnen hättest du nie Klartext geredet.geschrieen.was auch immer." "Toller Grund.", meinte Trunks genervt.  
  
Son-Goku schaute Trunks ernst an. "Es tut mir leid, wenn es so aussieht, als würde ich euch nicht trauen." "So sieht es nicht aus.", meinte das Mädchen, "Trunks hat nur manchmal seine 5 Minuten." "Das stimmt überhaupt gar kein bisschen!", (Anm.: Tolle Satzbildung.-_-) rief Trunks und verschränkte wiederholt die Arme vor der Brust, wodurch er etwas trotzig wirkte.  
  
"Stimmt es echt, dass ich gestorben bin?! Nein.dass ich sterben.werde?", fragte Son-Gohan. Trunks schaute ihn an und nickte. "Ja.leider." Son-Gohan ließ etwas traurig den Kopf hängen. Trunks reagierte schnell. "Aber das verhindern wir! Dir passiert nichts! Das verspreche ich dir!" Für einen Moment schaute Son-Gohan etwas verwirrt, doch dann lächelte er Trunks an. Auch Son-Goku lächelte, sowie das Mädchen. "Gehen wir, Trunks?", fragte sie, worauf der Angesprochene nickte. "Wohin geht ihr?", fragte Son-Gohan. Son-Goku antwortete für die beiden. "Sie gehen sicher die Cyborgs suchen. Wir wollten doch helfen." "Das ist nett.", meinte das Mädchen, "Das können wir brauchen."  
  
"Du meintest doch vorhin,.", meinte Son-Goku an Trunks gewandt, ".dass Vegeta, du und ich für die Cyborgs reichen würden." Trunks nickte. "Dann wären wir jedenfalls ebenwürdig." "Da muss ich euch wohl enttäuschen.", meinte Son-Goku weiter, "Vegeta kämpft nur für sich selbst, nicht für Andere. Er tanzt nicht nach der Pfeife Anderer." "Er soll ja auch nicht nach meiner Pfeife tanzen.", meinte Trunks, "Er soll nur sein eigenes Leben retten! Das ist alles." Son-Goku lächelte etwas. "Da hat er seine eigenen Methoden." "Dumme Methoden.", murmelte Trunks. Die Vier flogen davon und suchten die Cyborgs aus der Luft. 


	10. Was die Zeit hinterliess

"Na los! Einer von euch Muskelprotzen muss mich hinterher fliegen!!!", schrie Bulma aufgebracht. Während Piccolo sie ignorierte, meinte Yamchu: "Warum willst du denen hinterher, Bulma? Trunks meinte doch, dass ihn niemand am Suchen der Cyborgs hindern soll." "Eben! `Hindern`! Nicht `helfen`! Ihr seit doch die Stärksten weit und breit! Macht was! Die gesamte Zukunft wird zerlegt und ihr schaut nur zu!" Betroffenes Kopfsenken unter den Meisten, während Bulma ununterbrochen weiter faselte. "Ihr alle samt werdet sterben, wisst ihr das nicht?! Also bewegt eure Ärsche da hin!!!" "Jetzt halt doch mal für einen kleinen Moment die Klappe, Bulma." Piccolo drehte sich um. "3 Super-Saiyajins fliegen da oben rum. Alle wollen die Cyborgs zur Strecke bringen. Und dann auch noch diese Göre...dieses Mädchen...was auch immer. Die ist auch nicht ohne. Da bleibt für uns keine Arbeit mehr." Bulma schaute etwas...nein...seeeeeeeeeeeeehr gereizt. "Trunks ist doch nicht umsonst hierher gekommen! Ihr alle seit in seiner Zeit gestorben! Und dort habt ihr ALLE gekämpft, ausnahmslos! Trotzdem wurdet ihr in den Boden gestampft! Gibt euch das nicht zu denken?!" Kuririn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich war Vegeta da auch kein Super- Saiyajin." "Woher willst du das wissen?!", giftete Bulma, "Trunks hat nie gesagt, dass Vegeta in seiner Zeit kein Super-Saiyajin war. Es geht hier um eure Zukunft! Hat echt niemand von euch mitbekommen, wie genau Trunks über die Cyborgs Bescheid wusste? Über diese komische Box?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Sie müssen sich wirklich mit den Cyborgs beschäftigt haben. Was wiederum heißt, dass sie genau über diese Dinger Bescheid wissen wollten...was wiederum heißen könnte, dass sie Schwachstellen gesucht haben...dies wiederum deutet darauf hin, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit haben, die Cyborgs so zu besiegen. Macht es klick?" Kopfschütteln von allen Seiten. Bulma fasste sich an den Kopf und seufzte. "Das hatte ich erwartet..." Sie versuchte es anders. "Das Mädchen vorhin meinte, dass Trunks viel mehr Zeit mit den Cyborgs als mit ihr verbringt. Denkt ihr etwa, er spielt Memory mit denen oder was?! Nein! Tut er nicht! Trunks ist ein Super-Saiyajin und kommt nicht gegen diese Monster an. Also reicht ein Super-Saiyajin nicht! Nichteinmal für einen Cyborg, da er sonst sicher schon einen ausgeschaltet hätte. Wenn wir für jeden Cyborgs 2 Super- Saiyajins `einplanen`, fehlt uns einer. Und diese Position müßt ihr einnehmen! Checkt ihr das denn nicht?!" "Aber Bulma.", meinte Kuririn, "Glaubst du wirklich, Trunks würde noch leben, wenn er keine Chance gegen die Cyborgs gehabt hätte?" Jetzt wusste Bulma keine Antwort. "Keine Ahnung.", meinte sie, "Aber wenn ich mir eure bisherigen Gegner so anschaue, fangen die an zu spielen, sobald die überlegen sein. Vielleicht sind die Cyborgs auch so." "Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" Tenshinhan machte sich bemerkbar. "Ist doch egal, was ich denke!", meinte Bulma wütend, "Warum drückt ihr euch nur so?! Geht doch einfach! Selbst wenn ihr nicht gebraucht werdet...wir hatten immer noch eine `Ersatzlösung`, klar?!" Als sie niemand so richtig bewegen wollte, setzte Bulma nach. "Habt ihr nicht gehört, ihr Feiglinge! Los! Ab in die Luft! Aber schnell! SONST WERD` ICH SAUER!!!" Erst jetzt hob jeder ab und wollte losfliegen, als...  
  
Bulma stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuss auf den Boden. "Vergesst mich nicht immer! Erst will niemand gehen und dann stürmt ihr ohne mich los! So eine Gemeinheit!" Kuririn seufzte. "Hast du keine Flugzeug oder so?" Bulma schaute erleuchtet. "Richtig! Ich hab ja ein Flugzeug!" Kuririn knallte sich die Hand an die Stirn. Während Bulma schon zu ihrem `Landeplatz` zurücklief, schossen die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z davon.  
  
"Trunks?" In der Luft drehte Trunks sich dem Mädchen zu. "Was denn?" Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die auf den letzten Metern recht langsam geworden war. Die kleine Gruppe blieb kurz in der Luft stehen, damit das Mädchen etwas aufholen konnte. "Ich kann nicht mehr. Kann ich nicht am Boden suchen?" Trunks schaute runter. Sie schwebten über dem nördlichen Teil der Stadt. "Soll ich mit runter kommen?" Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme. "Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr. Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen." Son-Goku hätte wetten können, dass jetzt wieder ein Streit ausbrechen würde, doch das passierte nicht, denn Trunks antwortete in einem viel ruhigerem Ton. "Ich weiss." Etwas abwesend wandte er sich ab. "Ich dachte nur...Wir haben alles durch. Von hier oben sehen wir sie nicht. Die Cyborgs verkriechen sich irgendwo. Ich meinte nur...wir sollten vielleicht alle runter gehen." Das Mädchen schaute kurz Son-Goku und Son-Gohan an. Etwas Fragendes und Verwirrtes war in ihrem Blick. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, warum Trunks so ruhig geantwortet hatte, statt auf sie los zu gehen. Langsam verlor Trunks an Höhe und schwebte der Erde entgegen. Das Mädchen, sowie Son-Gohan und Son-Goku folgten ihm.  
  
Das Mädchen lief neben Trunks und schaute ihn an. Er jedoch schien viel mehr mit Suchen beschäftigt zu sein. *Ignorier` mich nicht...!*, dachte sie. Beim Gehen rückte sie näher an Trunks heran, doch auch dieses Mal reagierte er nicht sonderlich. "Warum ignorierst du mich so?", fragte sie in ruhigem Tonfall. Trunks schaute sich nur weiter um. "Ich weiss nicht, wovon du redest." "Das weißt du sehr genau.", erwiderte das Mädchen. Eine Sekunde lang schaute Trunks das Mädchen an, doch dann wandte er sich wieder den unendlichen Gassen und Straßen der Stadt zu. "Ich ignoriere dich nicht." "Wirklich?", fragte sie nach; Trunks nickte. "...Ja..." Das Mädchen steckte die Hände in ihre Hosentaschen und schaute kurz nach, ob noch Son- Goku und Son-Gohan hinter ihnen waren. "Ich kann mich darauf verlassen?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Du bist nicht sauer, ja?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Hörst du mir auch richtig zu?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
Das Mädchen schaute etwas böse.  
  
"Ganz sicher?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Kannst du auch etwas anderes als `...Ja...` sagen?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Das wäre?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Soll ich in der Klappse schon mal ein Zimmer reservieren lassen?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz dicht."  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Hatte ich erwartet."  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Rede endlich richtig mit mir, sonst bin ich sauer."  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Hallo? Rede ich mit einer Wand?"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Das war echt unhöflich!"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Ich werd´ echt langsam wütend."  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Jetzt hör endlich auf mit dem Mist!"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Das ist nicht mehr lustig!"  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"Wa`s te pem? Cur ar yo s sa? Sayea ifs!"  
  
Erst jetzt schaute Trunks sie an. "Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab kurz nicht zugehört." Das Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf. "Ich sagte: Was ist dein Problem? Warum bist du so betrübt? Sag es!" Trunks schaute fragend. "Es ist nichts. Ich bin okay." Sein Blick schweifte wieder ab. "Bist du nicht.", widersprach das Mädchen. Son-Goku kam an ihre Seite. "Irgendetwas läuft hier nicht ganz richtig.", meinte er, worauf das Mädchen nickte. "So ist es."  
  
Bevor Trunks noch abwinken konnte, war ein schepperndes Geräusch aus einer kleinen Gasse zu hören. Völlig erschrocken drehte Trunks sich um. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Ki-Ball, bereit zu feuern. Das Mädchen packte ihn erst an den Schultern, dann an den Händen, denn dort in der Gasse war nur eine umgekippte Mülltonne. Eine Katze lief aufgeschreckt davon. "Die Katze hat die Mülltonne umgestoßen...kein Grund um handgreiflich zu werden." Sie senkte seine Hand.  
  
Trunks atmete auf einmal schwerer. "Man, hab ich `nen Schreck bekommen." Das Mädchen ließ seine Hände los, legte dafür aber eine ihrer Hände auf seine Schulter. Dort verharrte sie eine Weile; dann ging sie, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, weiter die Straßen entlang. Son-Goku, Son-Gohan und Trunks folgten ihr.  
  
Während Son-Gohan nah an Trunks` Seite blieb, lief Son-Goku mit dem Mädchen etwas weiter voraus. "Was hat er?", fragte Son-Goku, worauf das Mädchen etwas den Kopf senkte. "Er hat Angst...das ist alles." "Angst?", fragte Son- Goku nach. Das Mädchen nickte. "Ja. Hast du das vorhin mit der Mülltonne mitbekommen? Er ist mit der Zeit schreckhaft geworden. Hinter jedem Geräusch vermutet er die Cyborgs. Es ist schrecklich." Son-Goku schaute beim Gehen kurz zu Trunks zurück, welcher völlig konzentriert die Gegend mit den Augen absuchte. Das Mädchen erzählte weiter: "Es ist ihm sehr wichtig, dass wir die Cyborgs zur Strecke bringen. Er ist damals auf die Idee mit der Zeitmaschine gekommen, als er noch ziemlich klein war. Die Energie in der Maschine reicht noch für eine Reise...also zurück nach Hause. Mehr ist nicht drin." "Jetzt oder nie?", fragte Son-Goku. Das Mädchen nickte. "Jetzt oder nie!" Sie gingen ein Stück weiter, bis Son-Goku wieder anfing zu reden. "Wenn er solche Angst vor den Cyborgs hat, müssen sie ja echt stark sein." Wiederholt nickte das Mädchen. "So ist es. Zuhause kann man nicht einmal eine Tür öffnen, ohne das Trunks kampfbereit daneben steht." Sie schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Er denkt dann wahrscheinlich, dass die Cyborgs da wären." Sie schweifte etwas ab. "Vielleicht kommt das daher, dass er und ich uns einmal in einem Schuppen versteckt hatten...C17 und 18 öffneten die Türen und wussten sofort, wo wir waren. Man kann ihnen nicht entkommen." Sie schaute sich etwas auf der großen Straße um. "Auf so einer Straße haben wir gekämpft. Ich erinnere mich genau. Am Ende wollten Trunks und ich verschwinden...doch C18 hat Trunks von hinten angegriffen..." Kaum hatte sie zuende erzählt, hörte man Son-Gohan: "Was ist denn jetzt?" Das Mädchen und Son-Goku wandten sich um. Trunks hatte sich umgewandt. Kampfbereit stand er da und schien auf einen Angriff zu warten. Der Ki-Ball war feuerbereit in seiner Hand.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass es soweit kommt.", murmelte das Mädchen, gerade so laut, dass Son-Goku es neben ihr noch wahrnehmen konnte. Dann ging sie zu Trunks. "Hey...Trunks." Sie packte seine Hände. Erschrocken schaute er sie an...dann wandelte sich sein Blick in etwas Beruhigendes. "Ach du bist es..." "Hier ist niemand. Komm`! Wir gehen weiter." Langsam wurde der Ki- Ball in Trunks` Händen kleiner und verschwandt schließlich. Er wandte sich mit dem Mädchen zusammen um und schaute Son-Goku und Son-Gohan an. "Entschuldigt...", murmelte er und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Son-Goku vorbei, weiter die Straße entlang. Son-Gohan rückte näher an seinen Vater heran. "Was ist mit ihm, Papa?", fragte er und schaute zu Son-Goku rauf. Dieser schaute Trunks nach, dann senkte er seinen Blick zu Son-Gohan. "Er nimmt seine Aufgabe sehr ernst." "Es ist ihm peinlich.", meinte das Mädchen, welches noch kurz neben Son-Goku und Son-Gohan stehen geblieben war, "Tut so, als hättet ich es nicht bemerkt...vielleicht geht es ihm dann besser." Mit schnellen Schritten schloss sie zu Trunks auf und ließ Son- Goku und Son-Gohan hinter sich. Diese beiden setzten sich dann auch in Bewegung. 


	11. Lieben oder Hassen

"Sie müssen mich für durchgeknallt halten.", flüsterte Trunks zu dem Mädchen rüber. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Tun sie nicht." Trunks glaubte ihr zwar nicht, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus. "Lüg` mich nicht nochmal an.ja? Nicht, wenn es nicht lebenswichtig ist." Trunks blieb abrupt stehen. "Ich hab dich angelogen?", fragte er verwundert, worauf das Mädchen sich etwas sauer zu ihm umdrehte. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie das nicht mochte! "Du meintest vorhin, dass mit dir alles okay sei." Sie wandte sich wieder um und ging. Trunks lief neben ihr. Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis das Mädchen flüsterte: "Sag niemals, dass du okay bist, wenn du es nicht bist." Ihr Blick wanderte an den Mauern der Häuser entlang, da sie Trunks nicht ansehen wollte. "Sag es nie wieder." Trunks nickte. Als ihm auffiel, dass sie es nicht sah, flüsterte er noch: "Ja.ich wollte dich nicht." "Beunruhigen?", fragte das Mädchen und nahm endlich den Blick von den Mauern. Nun schaute sie Trunks direkt in die Augen. "Es beunruhigt mich sehr wohl, wenn du völlig abwesend, schreckhaft und unaufmerksam bist.dann aber behauptest, dass alles in Ordnung sei." Als sie merkte, dass sie beinahe verzweifelt wirkte, wandte sie sich wieder ab. "Da merkt man doch erst recht, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Ihre Schrittgeschwindigkeit nahm ab und sie wirkte etwas nachdenklich. "Das hast du auch schon zu mir gesagt.", meinte sie, "Ich wiederhole es nur." Trunks nickte und erinnerte sich.  
  
************************Erinnerung****************************************** *  
  
"Ganz vorsichtig hinsetzen!", meinte Trunks - gerade 11 Jahre alt - und lud das Mädchen, - scheinbar im selben Alter - welches er gestützt hatte, auf einer Bank ab. "Leg das Bein mit auf die Bank. Vielleicht ist was gebrochen." "Mach dir keine Sorgen. So schlimm ist es nicht.", erwiderte das Mädchen. *Jaja.*, dachte Trunks, *Und deshalb zuckst du auch immer zusammen, sobald du auftrittst. Alles klar.ich glaub dir kein Wort.* Das die Hosenbeine teils weggefetzt waren, lag der rechte Fuß des Mädchens frei. Vorsichtig zog Trunks ihr den Schuh aus. Dass sie zusammenzuckte entging ihm nicht, doch sobald er sie anschaute, guckte sie verträumt in der Gegend umher, als ob sie nicht das geringste Problem hätte. Langsam tastete Trunks ihren Knöchel ab. "Tut das weh?", fragte er. Das Mädchen schaute ihn nur beiläufig an. "Nein." Trunks drückte an einer anderen Stelle des Fußes. "Und das?" "Nein, Trunks.", antwortete das Mädchen etwas genervt, "Es tut nicht weh. Jetzt hör doch endlich auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich spüre nichts." "Hör du auf!", fuhr Trunks sie an, "Wenn du nichts spüren würdest, wäre dein Fuß schon längst abgestorben, also sag mir gefälligst, ob das weh tut oder nicht!!!" Das Mädchen schaute schuldbewußt. "Ein ganz kleines bisschen tut es schon weh.", flüsterte sie ganz leise. Trunks hatte sie kaum verstanden. "Was?", fragte er etwas böse, worauf das Mädchen lauter sprach. "Ist ja schon gut! Ja! Es tut etwas weh.aber nur ein bisschen." Jetzt lächelte Trunks. Während er etwas Stoff um den Fuß wickelte, meinte er: "Sag niemals, dass du okay bist, wenn du es nicht bist. Und schon gar nicht zu mir. Ich will dir doch nur helfen." Er schaute auf und blickte das Mädchen etwas traurig an. "Am Ende ist es vielleicht wirklich ernst.und ich konnte dir nicht helfen, weil du es verschwiegen hast." Er lächelte zuckersüß. "Bitte tu das nicht nochmal."  
  
************************Erinnerung Ende************************************  
  
Eine Explosion riss Trunks aus seinen Gedanken. Sofort sah er sich nach allen Seiten um. Da er, sowie auch der Rest der kleinen Gruppe, von Häusern umringt war, konnte er aber nichts weiter sehen. Es folgte ein Blickwechsel mit Son-Goku. Dieser nickte. Dann schwebten beide in die Lüfte, worauf Gohan und das Mädchen folgten.  
  
Der Rauch, welcher über dem kleinen Stadtteil, gar nicht weit entfernt, lag, verzog sich einfach nicht, denn immer wieder aufs Neue wurden Explosionen verursacht. Während Trunks etwas entsetzt schaute, schien Son- Goku ganz locker zu sein. "Vegeta hat wohl die Cyborgs gefunden.", meinte er. Jetzt spürte Trunks es auch. Das Mädchen schwebte neben ihm. "Na los!", meinte sie, "Wir machen sie fertig!" "Wenn Vegeta das nicht schon für uns übernimmt.", murmelte Son-Goku. Trunks nickte. "Er kämpft mit ziemlich großem Energieeinsatz. Wenn die Cyborgs das saugen, sind wir geliefert." Son-Gohan schaute fragend. "Saugen?", fragte er. Trunks erwiderte: "Energiesaugen." Son-Gohan verstand. Vorhin hatte Trunks ja davon erzählt.  
  
"Trunks?" Das Mädchen tippte Trunks auf die Schulter, worauf dieser sich zu ihr umdrehte. "Was ist denn?" Das Mädchen hielt sich sogar etwas an ihm fest. "Ich bin erschöpft. Ich bleibe am Boden, ja?" Trunks nickte. "Beeile dich aber. Wir sind hier oben nämlich schneller." Das Mädchen nickte und schwebte dem Boden entgegen.  
  
Als sie unten angekommen war, lächelte sie. Die Flügel verschwanden wieder. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete sie ihre rechte Brusttasche und zog eine Hoi- Poi-Kapsel mit der Nummer 107 heraus. Etwas, was Trunks schon skeptisch schauen ließ, doch als das Mädchen dann auf den Knopf drückte und die Kapsel auf den Boden warf, war er echt neugierig. Als der Staub sich verzogen hatte, stand dort am Boden so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Skateboard. Natürlich mit vielerlei technischem Kram.  
  
"Du hast das E-Balance mitgenommen?!", schrie Trunks sauer von oben herunter, "Mama hat es verboten!" Das Mädchen schaute nur grinsend nach oben. "Was Mama nicht weiss, macht sie nicht heiß. Also reg` dich ab!" Trunks ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Soul! Irgendwann bringe ich dich um! Wette drauf!" Son-Goku und Son-Gohan schaute fragend. "Soul?", fragte Son- Goku. Erst jetzt bemerkte Trunks, was er da geschrieen hatte. "Ähm.das ist nur ein Spitzname.nichts weiter." Jetzt schwebte das Mädchen wieder in die Luft zu der kleinen Gruppe. Trunks schaute sie entsetzt an. "Du kannst ja doch noch fliegen!" Das Mädchen grinste. "Denkst du echt, dass ich so schnell schlapp mache?" Während sie Trunks` Knurren ignorierte, wandte sie sich an Son-Goku und Son-Gohan. "Ich dachte wirklich, Trunks würde nie diesen Fehler machen. Mama hat nämlich verboten, dass wir euch meinen Namen sagen, doch ich hab keinen Bock mehr, nur als `Göre` bekannt zu sein." Sie verbeugte sich, soweit das in der Luft möglich war. "Also! Wie gesagt: Mein Name ist Soul. Das ist aber wirklich nur ein Spitzname. Meinen richtigen Namen weiss ich nicht.vielleicht hab ich auch keinen. Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall werde ich Soul genannt." Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Das hast du alles geplant?!", fragte Trunks empört, "Vorspielen, dass du nicht mehr fliegen kannst, mich mit dem E-Balance wütend machst und so dafür sorgen, dass dein Name raus kommt?!" Soul lächelte. "Ich bin halt schlau. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das E-Balance benutzt habe, ohne dass du es wolltest, hast du `Soul! Irgendwann bringe ich dich um! Wette drauf!` geschrieen." Sie grinste noch viel mehr. "Es war vorhersehbar.glaub mir." "Das ist total unfair!", rief Trunks, worauf Soul nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Vielleicht. Ist mir auch egal. Beschwer` dich doch bei Mama!" Trunks knurrte. "Schnapp dir dein dummes Board und werde glücklich!" Grinsend schwebte Soul dem Boden entgegen. "Werd` ich machen."  
  
Son-Goku und Son-Gohan standen etwas ratlos daneben und schauten nur zu. Trunks sah beleidigt aus. Warum ließ er sich eigentlich so verarschen? Das fragte sich Son-Goku. Son-Gohan sah genauso verwirrt aus. Er war es ja aus seiner Familie gewohnt, dass Streit nicht zu vermeiden war, doch keiner von beiden - weder Soul noch Trunks - waren handgreiflich geworden. Sie stritten sich nur mit Worten. Kleine Kopfnüsse, Stupser.das war aber auch schon alles. Vielleicht weil es sonst unfair wäre? Aber Soul kämpfte doch auch. Als wirklich körperliches Kämpfen konnte man das aber nicht bezeichnen, da sie nur durch die Gegend ballerte.  
  
Warum machte sich Son-Gohan überhaupt Gedanken? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. So hieß es doch. Vielleicht stimmte das bei den beiden genauso, wie bei seinen Eltern. Er grinste innerlich.  
  
Soul war nun am Boden gelandet. Mit flinken Fingern, öffnete sie eine Klappe an den Board. Unter dieser war ein roter Knopf, auf den sie genau 3 Sekunden lang drückt. Plötzlich gingen alle Lämpchen und Lichter des Boards an und es hob ab. Es schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Einen Fuß stellte Soul darauf, um zu testen, ob es auch wirklich schwebte und ihr Gewicht aushielt. Dann lächelte sie. Sie stoß sich kräftig vom Boden ab und sprang auf das Board. Mit einem Hammertempo bretterte sie durch die Gassen.  
  
"Boah! Guck dir das an!", staunte Son-Gohan und flog genau über den Gassen, in denen Soul gerade fuhr. Der Staub wirbelte hinter ihr auf und Hindernisse - egal ob kleine Mülltonnen oder riesige Mauern - wurden einfach übersprungen. Jetzt guckte auch Son-Goku. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Trunks verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. "Die soll sich ihr Board sonst wo hin stecken. Und sooo gut kann sie nun wirklich nicht fahren." Langsam zog er in die Richtung ab, in der immer noch dicke Rauchwolken aufstiegen. 


	12. Mutter und Tochter

Vegeta spielte mehr mit den Cyborgs, als sie wirklich zu bekämpfen. Das war doch viel zu einfach. Hatten die nicht mehr auf dem Kasten? Trunks gesellte sich an seine Seite, während Soul, Son-Goku und Son-Gohan noch etwas weiter zurücklagen. "Pass auf, dass sie dich nicht anfassen.", meinte er, worauf Vegeta nur wie gewohnt knurrte. "Das muss du mir nicht sagen! Von diesen Blechbüchsen lass ich mich sowieso nicht anfassen!" Trunks` Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion. "Wie du meinst. Die Dinger ziehen nämlich Energie. Wenn sie deine bekommen, ist alles aus." Vegeta hörte den letzten Teil des Satzes nicht mehr, da er - ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung - losgeflogen war und sich nun weiter mit den Cyborgs prügelte. Trunks schaute etwas traurig hinterher. "Oh Mama.woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Papa so ein Kerl war.?"  
  
Mit einem lockeren Schlag, bei dem nicht einmal richtig ausgeholt geworden war, wurde der dicke Cyborgs in den Alten gehau`n und beide landeten am Boden, wo sie ein schönes Loch hinterließen.  
  
Ein unglaublich fröhliches "Vegeta?" tönte durch die Luft. Trunks und Vegeta drehten sich gleichzeitig um und riefen "Was?" zurück. Vegeta schaute Trunks fragend und dunkel an. Dieser wandte sich schnell ab. "`Tschuldigung." Vegeta beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Als er sah, dass nur Son-Goku gerufen hatte, drehte er sich gleichgültig um. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe.", meinte er kalt, "Und schon gar nicht von euch, Pappnasen! Die Schrotthaufen sind den Aufwand gar nicht wert." Sein Blick wanderte zu Trunks, neben welchem jetzt Soul schwebte.das E-Balance - wie Trunks es genannt hatte - fest unterm Arm. "Na wunderbar!", meinte Vegeta dunkel, aber nicht gerade leise, "Die wieder." "Ja!", rief Soul, "Ich wieder! Freu dich!" Trunks verpasste ihr einen leichten (!) Schlag in die Bauchgegend, da er genau merkte, wie wütend Vegeta schon wieder geworden war.  
  
Laute Geräusche waren zu hören, welche wohl von einem Flugzeug oder Ähnlichem stammten. Und tatsächlich war wenig später die kleine Maschine mit der Aufschrift "Capsule Corp." zu sahen, um welcher irgendwelche Typen schwirrten. Vegeta wandte sich betont auffällig ab, als er sah, wie Trunks zu ihm schaute. Immerhin war er die Verbindung zwischen Vegeta und der Frau, die dort in dem Flugzeug saß.Bulma.  
  
Während Tenshinhan, Kuririn und die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe Z Son- Goku schon zuwinkten, landete Bulma den Flieger. Nach kurzer Zeit stieg auch sie aus und hielt den kleinen Trunks auf dem Arm. Sofort landete Soul und näherte sich Bulma, doch eigentlich wollte sie nur zu Klein-Trunks. Lächelnd schaute sie das Baby an. "Na, mein Großer! Ich hab mich dir noch gar nicht vorgestellt, was?" Sie schaute Bulma an. "Und dir auch nicht." Sie griff nach Klein-Trunks` kleinen Händchen und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. "Mein Name ist Soul. Soul Briefs. Ich bin deine Schwester. Toll, ne?" Bulma grinste etwas. Der kleine Trunks schaute sowieso etwas fragend, da er das, was um ihn herum geschah, wohl gar nicht verstand. Soul lächelte. "Guck nicht so fragend. Ist wirklich so. Dadurch weiss ich nämlich auch, dass du am Bauch total kitzlig bist." Sie kitzelte den kleinen Kerl etwas am Bauch und dieser begann zu lachen. Bulma schmunzelte. "Kitzelst du Trunks etwa öfter?" Sie grinste wissend. "Gib es doch zu." Soul lächelte nur. "Wenn er es will.Ja! Dann schon." Ihr Lächeln wandelte sich in ein Grinsen. "Doch.", sie hob warnend den Zeigefinger, "Denk nichtmal dran, Ma.Bulma." Sie korrigierte sich schnell wieder, als sie statt `Bulma` `Mama` hatte sagen wollen. Das war Bulma natürlich nicht entgangen. "Das sollte `Mama` werden, nicht wahr?" Soul nickte. "Ich nenne dich sonst auch nur `Mama`." Während Klein-Trunks auf Bulma`s Arm, unter ein paar merkwürdigen Verrenkungen versuchte, nach Soul zu greifen, redete Bulma weiter. "Und wie nenne ich dich?", fragte Bulma. Soul schaute fragend auf, da sie für einen Moment mit Klein-Trunks beschäftigt war. "Na `Soul`. Wie sonst?" "Was?! Ich hab nichtmal ein paar Spitznamen für meine Kleinen?" Bulma schaute enttäuscht. "Dann bin ich auf mich selbst böse." Soul grinste etwas. "Ach so meintest du das. Ich dachte, du meinst richtige Namen." Sie überlegte kurz. "Deine Spitznamen für mich gehen von `Kleine` über `Süße` zu `Baby` bis `Raufbold`. Trunks benutzt sie genauso oft wie du. Er sagt aber meistens `Süße`." Sie grinste, worauf Bulma miteinstimmte. "Er sagt wirklich `Süße` zu dir?" Soul nickte. "Aber meistens abends, wenn wir allein sind." Bulma´s Augen weiteten sich. "Ihr seit abends allein?" Soul musste immer weiter grinsen, als sie sich vorstellte, was sich gerade in Bulma`s Gedanken abspielen musste. "Klar. Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer." Sie wusste schon, wie Bulma reagieren würde, wenn sie weitersprechen würde, ".und ein Bett." Bulma schaute beeindruckt. "Und das lasse ich zu?" Soul nickte lächelnd. "Tust du. Du bist es doch, die jedes Mal zu schmunzeln anfängt, wenn wir beide frühs mit verwuschelten Haaren aus dem Bett kriechen." Klein-Trunks schaute nur abwechselnd von seiner Mutter und seiner angeblichen Schwester hin und her. "Du hast doch sicher auch ein paar süße Spitzname für Trunks, nicht wahr? Wie es sich für ein angehendes Pärchen gehört." Soul nickte. "Genau wie du." "Ach ja?" Jetzt war Bulma gespannt. "Was sage ich denn so zu ihm?" Soul überlegte wieder kurz. "Moment." Sie zählte auf. "`Liebling`, `Trunksilein`, `Kleiner`, `Süßer`, `Schatz`, `Schätzchen`,.", sie grinste, "`The man with the sword`, `The cyborg destroyer`." Bulma grinste ebenfalls, während Soul noch versuchte, ein paar Spitznamen zusammen zu bekommen, doch sie war wohl an ihrem Limit. "Sonst fallen mir keine ein. Bei seinen richtigen Namen rufst du ihn noch.doch sonst?" "Seine richtigen Namen?", fragte Bulma nun. "Natürlich.", antwortete Soul, doch Bulma sah immer noch fragend aus. "Hat er mehr als einen `richtigen` Namen?" Soul nickte. "`Trunks` ist doch nur sein zweiter Vorname." Bulma sah verwirrt aus. "Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Soul antwortete: "Weil Pa.Mist! Ich kann´s mir einfach nicht abgewöhnen! Ich meine natürlich Vegeta. Weil Vegeta in dieser Zeit nicht gestorben ist." "Und was hat das mit Trunks` Namen zutun?", fragte Bulma. Soul überlegte. "Das hat Trunks mir mal erzählt. Mal sehen, ob ich es zusammenbekomme." Sie sah etwas verträumt aus. "Er meinte, dass du und." Papa oder Vegeta? ".Vegeta sich um seinen Namen gestritten hätte." Bulma nickte zustimmend. "Das haben wir. Vegeta wollte ihn unbedingt `Vegeta` nennen, da ja alle männlichen Mitglieder der Königsfamilie, aus welcher er kommt, `Vegeta` hießen." Soul nickte. "Genau das hat Trunks auch gesagt. Doch dann hat sich `Trunks` durchgesetzt. Als Pa." *Ich lerne es einfach nicht!* ".Vegeta gestorben war, warst du so traurig. Um Vegeta zu ehren, hast du `Trunks` hinten angestellt. Trunks` ganzer Name ist Vegeta Trunks Briefs." Jetzt war Bulma aber baff. "Er heißt echt `Vegeta`?" Soul nickte. "Der Name wird selten benutzt, doch Trunks hört drauf. Das ist ihm vorhin schon passiert, als Son-Goku `Vegeta?` rief." Sie musste schmunzeln. "Er hat sich umgedreht und `Was?` zurückgerufen.genauso wie Vegeta. Dieser hat Trunks dann ganz komisch angeschauen." Bulma lachte.  
  
Währenddessen landete Vegeta mit ein paar Metern Abstand, elegant vor den Cyborgs, die mittlerweile sehr verbeult aussahen. Trunks setzte gleich hinter ihm auf. "Wer seit ihr?", fragte er, doch etwas Drohendes schwang in seiner Stimme mit, "Wo sind C17 und C18?" Der alte Cyborgs sah ziemlich überrascht aus. "Woher weißt du von C17 und C18?", fragte er und richtete sich auf. Trunks` Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich nicht. "Das geht euch nichts an." Sein Tonfall war dem von Vegeta nicht unähnlich. Der Opa-Cyborg verstand wohl nicht ganz, wen er da vor sich hatte. "Sprich, Erdling! Sonst warst du die längste Zeit am Leben!" Als Soul - neben Bulma and Klein-Trunks - dies hörte, zog sie den Kopf ein. "Der kriegt gleich mächtig eins übergebraten.", sagte sie vorher, "Wie kann der dämliche Cyborg nur so blöd sein?! Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass das ein Genie ist.doch hat der nicht mal einen Überlebenssinn?!"  
  
Trunks` Augen verengten sich, als der Cyborgs ihm gedroht hatte. "Schnauze!", war sein Kommentar, "Sonst zerlege ich dich in so winzige Teile, dass sie niemand im Jenseits jemals wieder zusammenbasteln kann." Ohoh.der dämliche Cyborg hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Ging das bei Trunks etwa genauso schnell wie bei Vegeta?  
  
Der Cyborg checkte es einfach nicht. "Du weißt wohl nicht, wen du vor dir hast! Im Kampf gegen uns steht ihr doch keine 2 Minuten!" "Schnauze!" Erstaunlicher Weise war es diesmal nicht Trunks, sondern Vegeta - der Prinz der Saiyajins - der einen Schritt weiter auf die Cyborgs zu getreten war. Die Erde bebte etwas, als er auftrat, was Vegeta einen gewissen Hauch von Bedrohlichem gab. "Würde man dein Hirn nicht durch diesen dämlichen Plastikdeckel sehen können, würde ich wetten, dass du keines hast. Wie blöd muss man sein, um sich mit dem Prinz der Saiyajins anzulegen?!" Der Opa-Cyborg zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. "So `ne Typen wie euch kenne ich. Erst große Töne spucken und hinterher ums Leben betteln." "Wir werden sehen, wer hier gleich bettelt.wenn du dazu überhaupt noch im Stande sein solltest.", giftete Vegeta, doch sein Tonfall war ruhig. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. "Hat euch die Abreibung von vorhin noch nicht gereicht?" Der Cyborg lachte dreckig. "Ich hab ja noch gar nicht meine ganze Kraft eingesetzt." "Mehr hast du doch gar nicht." Trunks Tonlage hatte sich der von Vegeta fast perfekt angepasst. "Ihr müsst doch erst ein Opfer finden, damit ihr mehr bringen könnt." Plötzlich verschwandt die Sicherheit des Cyborgs und er stolperte rückwärts. "Woher weißt du das?" Trunks grinste nur triumphierend und zog die C-Box, die Soul vor ein paar Minuten gefunden hatte aus einer Hosentasche. "Ihr legt Spuren." 


	13. Hilflose Cyborgs

Der Opa-Cyborg machte große Augen. Dann schaute er irritiert seine Hände an. Tatsächlich war ein kleiner Schalter auf seiner rechten Handfläche leicht eingebeult; in dem Handrücken war ein Loch. Für einen Moment wirkte der Cyborg noch geschockt, doch langsam wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Grinsen. "Ich brauche nur einen Arm für euch!"  
  
"Dir würden nicht mal `nen Dutzend Arme helfen, also halt endlich die Klappe!", knurrte Vegeta, "Deine Überheblichkeit geht mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven!" Soul verdrehte genervt die Augen. *Das muss gerade er sagen. `Ich bin der Stärkste! Ich bin der Klügste! Ich bin der Beste!` Stammt das nicht von ihm? Dämlicher Angeber.!* Als ob Vegeta ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, schaute er sie aus den Augenwinkeln kurz böse an, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab.  
  
"Eure Namen!", forderte Trunks drohend. Die Cyborgs schauten blöd, worauf Trunks sich nur etwas lauter wiederholte. "Sagt gefälligst eure Namen, Seriennummer, was auch immer ihr habt!" Der Opa wandte sich an den Dicken. "Ach ja. Wir haben uns gar nicht vorgestellt." Er lächelte dreckig. "Mein werter Name ist C20, dies ist C19. Freut euch über die Namen. Sie werden auf eurem Grabstein stehen." Jetzt sah Trunks noch etwas böser aus, genauso wie Soul.  
  
Bulma hatte schon die ganze Zeit gegrübelt. Dieser knöchrige Cyborg kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie glaubte, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Dann machte es klick.  
  
"Dr. Gero!", rief sie erstaunt. C20 wandte sich ihr sofort zu. Er wirkte erschrocken. "Die Tochter Professor Briefs´.", stammelte er. *Verdammt! Die wird wissen, wo mein Labor ist.* Im selben Atemzug hob er den Arm und feuerte er auf Bulma. Trunks drehte sich erschrocken, doch als er Soul neben Bulma sah beruhigten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er begann zu grinsen.  
  
Schützend - auch wenn es nichts bringen würde - hob Bulma die Arme vors Gesicht. Soul ging einen Schritt und stellte sich vor Bulma. "Ich pass schon auf dich auf.", flüsterte sie. Dann traf der Ki-Ball auf.ja.auf was eigentlich? Staub wirbelte auf und versperrte die Sicht. Kleine Blitze zucken. Trunks` Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
Son-Goku schloss die Augen. *Wenn Trunks sich nicht rührt, scheint er Soul zu vertrauen. Doch wenn Bulma getroffen wurde.* Er dachte nicht weiter, sondern öffnete die Augen und richtete sie wieder auf die kleine Staubwolke in der sich immer noch Soul und Bulma verbargen.  
  
Langsam verschwand der Sand, der Schmutz und der Staub. Die Sicht wurde klarer. Eine Halbkugel hatte sich um Bulma und Soul gebildet. Soul hatte ihre Arme zur Seite gestreckt. Die Halbkugel blitzte manchmal kurz auf. Soul grinste genauso wie Trunks, während C20 und C19 ziemlich verwirrt schauten. "Überrascht?", fragte Trunks. Er wandte sich an die Cyborgs. "So leicht könnt ihr meiner Mutter nichts tun." C20 schaute immer noch völlig perplex. Dann hob er erneut den Arm und wiederum feuerte er. Diesmal öfter hintereinander. Es prügelte regelrecht auf die Halbkugel ein. Diese jedoch hielt tapfer Stand. "Sag mal Trunks.", rief Soul zu ihm rüber, ".Warum hab ich so `nen starken Schutzschild gebaut, wenn nur so `ne Laschi-Attacken kommen?" Trunks zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Weil du Stärkeres gewohnt bist?" Soul lachte. "Bingo! C17 und C18 haben wirklich mehr drauf." "Hätte ich mir denken können." 


	14. Die Faehigkeit Soul´s

*Ich muss Briefs´ Tochter los werden.*, dachte C20, *Doch bevor ich an sie herankomme muss das Mädchen verschwinden. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn sie nichts sehen. Doch wie krieg ich sie dazu, ´nen Sonneblitz zu machen?* Kurzes Grübeln. *So könnte es gehen. Okay! Alle Power in die Füße und...los geht's!* Wie ein Irrer rannte C20 davon! C19 schaute völlig erschrocken. "Ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht allein lassen!", rief er, rannte dann aber hinterher. Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Tss, tss, tss. Ihr glaubt doch nicht echt, dass ihr so davon kommt, oder?" Lässig hob er die rechte Hand und zielte ersteinmal in aller Ruhe. C19 stolperte den Weg hinter C20 her. Vegeta grinste böse. "Tcha...wer kann auch so ein Gewicht richtig tragen? Doch Zeit zum Abnehmen wirst du nicht haben." Auf seiner Handfläche bildete sich ein Ki-Ball und langsam ließ Vegeta ihn wachsen. "Auf Nimmerwiedersehen.", flüsterte er und schoß. Als der Ball C19 voll und ganz erfasste, grinste Vegeta. "Wie ich das doch liebe." Die Einzelteile flogen durch die Gegend und endeten am Boden.  
  
Unbeeindruckt davon rannte C20 weiter. Da er mittlerweile doch ziemlich weit weg war, beschloss Vegeta, ihm zu folgen und anschließend Schrottgulasch aus ihm zu machen. Doch dies stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als es erst gedacht war, denn C20 lief nicht so langsam und gradlinig wie C19. Wie sehr Vegeta es auch versuchte, er schoß nur daneben. Leise fluchtend versuchte es immer wieder. Dann sah Tenshinhan seine Chance, auch mal nützlich zu sein. "Wie wäre es...", meinte er an Yamchu gewandt, welcher neben ihm stand, "...wenn ich den Kerl blende. Dann kommt er nicht mehr weit." Yamchu nickte eifrig. "Dann sind wir den Kerl los." Voller Stolz, auch einmal etwas tun zu können, um den ach so starken Saiyajins zu helfen, flog Tenshinhan los und brachte sich in Position. "Hey! Cyborg!"  
  
C20 hatte die Stimme Tenshinhan´s sofort erkannt und freute sich regelrecht auf die nächste Attacke. Er wandte sich dem Schreihals zu.  
  
"Was macht er jetzt?", fragte Soul leise. Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab das, was diese Kerle verzapfen noch nie verstanden."  
  
Tenshinhan hob die Hände zu seinem Gesicht und spreizte die Finger. "Sonnenblitz!!!" C20 lächelte. Endlich!  
  
Noch ehe die Attacke C20 völlig erreicht hatte, zog dieser die Kleidung von seinem Arm. Das blanke Metall blitzte. Sein hässliches Gesicht verbarg er dahinter. Tenshinhan sollte schon früh genug merken, dass Metall doch allzu gut reflektierte. Durch die Wölbung des Armes wurde der Blitz in alle möglichen Richtungen reflektiert, nur nicht in die Augen von C20. *Man, bin ich genial!*, dachte er sich.  
  
Jeder der Anwesenden sah die Lichtwelle auf sich zukommen, doch keiner war schnell genug, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Und `Augenzuhalten` brachte nichts, wenn ein Sonnenblitz gegen einen hielt - die altbewehrte `Augen zu und durch`-Masche nützte also nichts.  
  
Als die Lichtflut abnahm, öffnete Bulma langsam die Augen, doch es brannte so stark, dass sie diese gleich wieder schloss, abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso nichts sah. Eben war es noch strahlend hell gewesen, doch jetzt war alles rabenschwarz. Warum verfügte die Gruppe Z über so hinterlistige Waffen?! Das war ja gemein!  
  
Schnell entfernte sich Soul von Bulma, doch...Moment mal! Sie hielt sich nicht die Augen zu, sondern fixierte sie auf C20, welcher gerade am abdampfen war. Er musste ersteinmal Energie tanken...irgendwo. Dann würde er sich Bulma vornehmen. Soul steuerte auf Trunks zu und blieb neben ihm stehen. "Dich hat es auch erwischt, was?" "Sieht man doch, oder?!", antwortete dieser giftig, da er sich - wie alle anderen auch - die Augen rieb. "Das dämliche Licht brennt!" Soul lächelte. "Soll ich für einen Moment dein Augenlicht sein?" Trunks nahm die Hände von den Augen. "Wo ist der Mistkerl?!" Soul packte Trunks an den Schultern und drehte ihn etwas. So, dass er C20 genau vor sich hatte. "Schwebe am besten ein wenig; der Boden ist holperig. Ich bin neben dir und führe dich, ja? Immerhin will ich dich hinterher nicht von den Häusermauern abkratzen." Trunks hob ab, hatte die Augen aber immer noch geschlossen. "Ab geht´s!" Soul nickte und beide zischten los.  
  
C20 fühlte die Energie hinter sich und wandte sich um. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als dieses dämliche Mädchen mit ihrem kleinen Freund angezischt kam. Doch er grinste. *Ihr könnt mich nicht sehen und das wisst ihr genau.* Doch erst jetzt sah er, dass Soul die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn mit pfeilgradem Blick ansah. *Sie sieht mich?!*  
  
***Ja! Und ob ich dich sehe, du Mistkerl!***  
  
C20 erschrak. Das hatte sich wie die Stimme dieser kleinen Hexe angehört, aber sie hatte ihren Mund doch gar nicht bewegt! Außerdem war die Stimme so nah gewesen, als hätte sie neben ihm gestanden.  
  
Während Trunks weiter auf C20 zuraste, stiegt Soul etwas weiter auf.  
  
***Trunks! Hörst du mich?***  
  
***Klar und deutlich. Wo bist du denn auf einmal hin?***  
  
***Über dir. Ich leihe dir kurz meine Augen, ja?***  
  
***Das kann ich gut gebrauchen. Dann mache ich Schrottgulasch aus dem Kerl!***  
  
Soul schloss die Augen und stellte sich Trunks genau vor. Sie streckte ihm in Gedanken die Hand entgegen. Als er sie ergriff, öffnete Soul ihre Augen wieder und meinte: "Verbindung geschlossen! Hat es funktioniert?"  
  
Trunks öffnete die Augen. Er sah wieder klar und deutlich, doch leider nicht aus seinen eigenen Augen, sondern aus Soul´s. Er sah sich selbst auf C20 zurasen, welcher ein ziemlich verwirrtes Gesicht machte.  
  
***Soul! Du bist genial!***  
  
Soul lächelte.  
  
***Weiß ich doch! Jetzt mach den Kerl fertig! Wer Mama etwas antun will, bekommt es mit uns zutun!***  
  
***Genau so sieht´s aus!***  
  
Da Trunks viel schneller als der dicke Cyborg war, hatte er ihn bald eingeholt. Wie wild prügelte er auf C20 ein, doch dieser versuchte so gut es ging abzuwehren. Da Soul etwas weiter weg war, sah Trunks sich selbst ebenfalls nur aus der Ferne und konnte nicht alle Bewegungen C20´s genau wahrnehmen. Dies nutzte der Cyborg aus und verpasste Trunks ersteinmal ein paar kräftige Schläge in den Magen.  
  
Soul krümmte sich und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
***Dieser Mistkerl!***  
  
***Hast du was abbekommen?***  
  
Soul verzog sauer das Gesicht.  
  
***Halloho! Wir sind miteinander verbunden! Natürlich hab ich was abbekommen!***  
  
Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment, doch bevor ihr einfiel, dass Trunks so ja gar nichts mehr sehen konnte, zog dieser - in Gedanken - die Hand, die er Soul vor Kurzem noch gegeben hatte, wieder zurück.  
  
***Was tust du da?!***, regte Soul sich auf. Ihre Stimme hallte in Trunks Kopf wieder.  
  
***Ich brauche deine Hilfe jetzt nicht mehr und bevor dir noch etwas passiert, kämpfe ich lieber ohne zu Sehen.***  
  
***Du hast gerade die Verbindung gelöst! Und das ohne Vorwarnung! Hätte ich mich gerade auf deinen Geist konzentriert, wäre ich ein seelisches Wrack geworden, du Idiot!***  
  
***Tut mir ja leid!***  
  
***Schön, wenn es dir leid tut...das bringt mir nur leider nicht viel!!!***  
  
***Sei doch mal für einen Moment ruhig! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Wir streiten naher weiter.***  
  
Schmollend blieb Soul in der Luft zurück und schaute zu, wie Trunks andauernd eins auf´s Dach bekam.  
  
"Du dämlicher Cyborg!", meinte Trunks wütend, während er versuchte, die Bewegungen seines Gegenüber zu erahnen, "Was sollte vorhin dieser Scheiß mit ` Freut euch über die Namen. Sie werden auf eurem Grabstein stehen.`?!"  
  
Einen richtig festen Schlag platzierte Trunks direkt in das Gesicht C20´s. Wütend redete er weiter. "Weißt du Arschloch eigentlich, auf wie vielen Grabsteinen meiner Freunde diese verdammten Namen standen?! Nicht deine oder C19´s...doch die von C18 und C17!!! Und dafür gibt es jetzt Rache!" 


	15. Wasser

C20 grinste nur böse. "Rache nennst du das?" Er rammte seine Faust in Trunks` Seite. Dieser stöhnte kurz vor Schmerzen, ließ es aber über sich ergehen, denn er merkte langsam voller Freude, dass die Auswirkungen des Sonnenblitzes zurückgingen. Wenn er Glück hatte, merkte dieser idiotische Cyborg es nicht einmal. Dann könnte er zeigen, was er mit ekelhaften Cyborgs machte.  
  
"Du bist also Dr. Gero, ja?", fragte Trunks böse und steckte noch mehr Schläge ein, "Du bist der Erbauer von C18 und C17! Sie haben dich erwähnt!" "Woher weißt du überhaupt von C17 und 18?", fragte nun C20, "Sie sind längst nicht mehr aktiv. Und zu den Zeiten, in denen sie aktiv waren, hat sie nie jemand gesehen. Sprich oder du bist dran!" Als Vorgeschmack rammte er seine Faust in Trunks´ Magen. *Nicht mehr aktiv?*, fragte Trunks sich. "Du Arsch kannst sie doch sicher wieder aktivieren, nicht wahr?!" C20 grinste überlegen. "Sicher kann ich das. Sie stehen unter meinem Kommando." Trunks grinste dreckig. "C18 und C17 lassen sich von niemandem etwas sagen.", meinte er und sprach dabei aus Erfahrung, "Sobald sie in Besitz ihrer Kräfte sind, wirst auch du das begreifen müssen...wenn du sie überhaupt noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommst!"  
  
Jetzt war es soweit! Als Trunks kurz aus einem halboffenen Auge geschaut hatte, sah er alles völlig klar und deutlich. Jetzt gab es Dresche! Aber ordentlich! Wer die Briefs angreift - nicht nur Bulma, sondern auch noch Soul - machte sich bei Trunks verdammt unbeliebt! Und genau das hatte dieser Opa gemacht. Und außerdem hatte er die Bedrohung, welche sich "C17 und C18" nannte, in die Welt gesetzt und somit die Todesurkunde von Trunks´ Freunden und seinem Vaters unterschrieben! Das hab Rache! Und das nicht zu knapp! Darauf hatte Trunks sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet!  
  
"Kuckuck!", meinte Trunks als er ruckvoll die Augen öffnete und C20 mit ernstem Blick ansah. "Wie lange - glaubst du - hält der Sonnenblitz an, hä?" C20 erschrak. Darauf hatte er gar nicht geachtet. Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, diesen Störenfried zu verdreschen. Doch jetzt sollte sich das Blatt wenden.  
  
Nun steckte Trunks nicht mehr ein, sondern teilte kräftig aus. C20 konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sich immer wieder neue Dellen auf seiner metallenen Haut abzeichneten. Verdammt! Er hätte das dämliche Mädchen gleich erledigen sollen um so an die Tochter Briefs´ heranzukommen. "Wer war diese kleine Hexe?!", fragte C20 zwischen einem Tritt in seine Magengegend und einem heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Trunks grinste. "Diese kleine Hexe - wie du sie nennst - war meine Schwester. Sie ist Meister im Schutzschilde bauen. Pech gehabt würde ich sagen." "Warum brachte der Sonnenblitz bei ihr nichts?!", fragte C20 weiter und steckte dabei tapfer ein. Trunks erzählte, während er den Cyborg vermöbelte. "Sie kommt von einem brennenden Planeten. Sie hat mit Helligkeit und Feuer kein Problem." Wahrscheinlich merkte er nicht, was er da ausplapperte. "Warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?", fragte Trunks, "Du wirst kaum Zeit haben, dich über dieses Wissen zu freuen!" C20 gab es auf, angreifen zu wollen. Er versuchte vergeblich sich zu verteidigen. Währenddessen überlegte er. *Gegen Feuer immun?! Moment mal. Wir sind auf einer Insel. Da ist Wasser doch nicht weit. Wenn sie gegen Feuer immun ist, wird sie gegen Wasser anfällig sein. Doch wie komme ich an sie heran?* Er schaute kurz über Trunks` Schulter, wo er Soul sah, welche grinsend der Prügelei beiwohnte. Er musste nur einen günstigen Moment abwarten. Wenn er schnell war, würde er sie erwischen und zum Strand ziehen können. Doch dafür musste er für einen Moment seine Deckung aufgeben, um seine Kraft auf die Schnelligkeit konzentrieren zu können. Er musste es versuchen. Trunks merke es nicht, dass der Cyborg sich nicht wehrte. Er hatte sowieso keinen großen Wiederstand gespürt und er konzentriert sich mehr auf das Kämpfen und nicht auf die Energie seines Gegners. Dann geschah es!  
  
Gerade wollte Trunks erneut zuschlagen, als C20 plötzlich verschwunden war. Nun musste er sich ersteinmal wieder fangen und schauen, wo sein Gegner hin war. Doch als er einen Schrei hinter sich hörte, wandte er sich sofort um. C20 hatte Soul an den Handgelenken gepackt und zog sie mit sich. Sie war körperlich noch nie sehr stark gewesen und so hatte sie dem starken Cyborg nicht das Geringste entgegen zu setzen.  
  
"Für deine Schilde ist es jetzt zuspät, du Hexe!", rief C20 triumphierend und hatte beinahe das Meer erreicht. Soul versuchte sich vergeblich zu wehren. Wenn sie jetzt einen Schutzschild bauen würde, wäre C20 mit drin. Und um ihn rauszuschmeißen hatte sie im Moment keinen Nerv. Zu viel Angst hatte sie vor dem Meer und dem damit verbundenen Wasser. "Nein!!! Kein Wasser!!! Nicht so viel Wasser!!!", schrie sie.  
  
Son-Goku, sowie Piccolo, Yamchu und auch der Rest der Gruppe Z samt Bulma waren nun ebenfalls am Ort des Geschehens, sahen aber nicht ein, warum sie etwas tun sollten, da Soul vielerlei Kräfte hatte. Sie würde schon mit dem Cyborg fertig werden...dachten sie jedenfalls.  
  
Trunks sah das ganz anders. Hastig versuchte er die Zeit, die er für die Reaktion gebraucht hatte, aufzuholen und stürmte hinterher. Doch er war noch weit weg, als C20 mit Soul zusammen in das Wasser eintauchte und sie unweigerlich mit in die Tiefe zog. Sie strampelte tapfer, doch schon einen Augenblick, nachdem sie völlig im Wasser verschwunden war, nahm die Menge der Blasen und Wellen, welche C20 und sie verursachten fast gänzlich ab.  
  
Gerade wollte Trunks sich ebenfalls ins Wasser stürzen, um zu retten, was zu retten war doch C20 tauchte - nicht ohne ein triumphierendes und majestätisches Grinsen - wieder auf. "Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu beeilen.", meinte er, "Die kleine Hexe ist ertrunken! Schluss mit `dem Meister im Schutzschilde bauen`! Jetzt liegt sie am Grunde dieses Meeres!" C20 lachte schadenfreudig, doch Trunks stürmte - ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren - ins Meer. Tief holte er Luft und tauchte dann ab. ***Soul! Sag was! Wo bist du?!***  
  
Keine Antwort  
  
***Soul! Das ist kein Spaß!***  
  
Yamchu, Tenshinhan und der Rest schaut ziemlich irritiert, was von C20 nicht unbeachtet blieb. "Ach, wisst ihr das gar nicht?", fragte er immer noch lachend, "Die Hexe ist anfällig gegen Wasser. Es reichte, dass sie es berührte. Sie musste nicht einmal wirklich ertrinken!"  
  
Wenigstens war das Wasser nicht so trüb und Trunks sah ein wenig, doch nicht genug, um Soul zu finden. Dann nahm er das Glitzern in der Tiefe war.  
  
***Soul! Bist du das? Antworte mir doch!***  
  
Wie ein Torpedo schwamm er auf das Glitzern zu. Tatsächlich bekam er schließlich Soul´s Capsule Jacke zu fassen.  
  
***Ich hol dich hier raus, Soul! Aber...bitte lebe noch!!!***  
  
Im selben atemberaubendem Tempo tauchte Trunks mit Soul wieder auf und flog sie an den Strand. Dort legte er sie in den Sand. Hastig versuchte er ihr Herz schlagen zu hören.  
  
***Komm schon!***  
  
Nichts zu hören.  
  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand er auf - majestätisch und ehrwürdig. Die Haare hangen ihm strähnenweise ins Gesicht. Von ihnen tropfte das salzige Meerwasser. "Ich lasse sie mir...nicht ein zweites Mal wegnehmen..." Er knurrte. "Und schon gar nicht von dir!!!"  
  
Mit Spitzengeschwindigkeit raste Trunks auf C20 zu. "Das war zu viel! Jetzt hast du deine Todesurkunde unterschrieben!!!", schrie Trunks aufgebracht und prügelte wie wild auf C20 ein. Dieser hatte nun überhaupt keine Chance mehr sich zu verteidigen. Trunks´ Haare stellten sich auf und färbten sich blond. Seine Augen leuchteten entschloßen. Seine Schläge wurden härter.  
  
Knack Dieser Schlag hatte C20 den linken Arm gekostet.  
  
Knack Und dieser den Rechten. Sämtliche Teile und Schrauben lösten sich bzw. wurden einfach weggehauen. Schließlich flog der Kopf mit den langen, grauen Haaren zu Boden. Als Trunks landete, lagen alle Teile C20´s dort verteilt. Wütend trat Trunks darauf herum, kickte sie weg oder bohrte sie weiter in den Boden. Schließlich blieb er einfach nur noch stehen und fluchte hörbar.  
  
Nach einer Zeit er den Kopf und wandte sich der Gruppe Z zu. Suchend betrachtete der alle Mitglieder. Dann stürmte er los und riss Yamchu den Beutel mit den Magischen Bohnen vom Gürtel. Damit verschwindet er wieder an den Platz, an dem er Soul zurückgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Kopf an, als die Mitglieder der Gruppe Z sich langsam näherten. Son-Gohan versteckte sich etwas hinter seinem Vater.  
  
"Ist sie...tot?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Son-Gohan.", antwortete ihm Son-Goku. Vegeta sah das ganz anders.  
  
"Natürlich ist sie tot. Sieht man doch! Keine Bewegung, keine Atmung. Warum also eine Magische Bohne an sie verschwenden? Ist doch hirnrissig!" Trunks reagierte gar nicht erst darauf. Zu blöd erschien ihm die Bemerkung Vegeta´s. Für solchen Mist wollte er seine Nerven nicht noch mehr strapazieren. Tenshinhan sah in Vegeta´s Satz mehr als nur Hass Soul gegenüber. "Er hat recht. Sie atmet nicht mehr. Und Magische Bohnen können Tote nicht zum Leben erwecken. Warum willst du eine Bohne verschwenden, Trunks?" Auch auf diese Bemerkung reagierte Trunks nicht, sondern schob Soul eine Magische Bohne in den Mund. Sanft massiert er ihre Kehle so, dass sie langsam schluckte. Dann faltete er die Hände ineinander. *Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! Lass sie wieder aufwachen!* 


	16. Sie

Mit dieser FanFiction komme ich ja richtig schnell voran. Vielleicht sollte ich dann größere Kapitel machen...was meint ihr?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Son-Goku spürte förmlich, wie sich die Trauer in der Runde verbreitete. Selbst an ihm ging sie nicht vorbei ohne Spuren auf seinem Gewissen zu hinterlassen. Hätte er auf ihre Schreie reagiert, hätte er sie vielleicht retten können. Dann würde er sich jetzt nicht so verdammt schlecht fühlen. Der Einzige in der Runde, der völlig gleichgültig - vielleicht sogar etwas amüsiert - in die Runde sah, war Vegeta. Was für ein tolles Gefühl es für ihn doch sein musste, das Mädchen, welches ihn so abgrundtief beleidigt hatte, am Boden liegen zu sehen, ohne eine Bewegung und ohne jegliche Lebenszeichen. Schon allein dafür hätte Bulma ihm eine rein hauen können! Die Gruppe schien dort Stunden lang zu stehen.  
  
Langsam beugte Bulma sich zu Trunks herunter und hockte sich schließlich neben ihn an den Boden. "Sei nicht traurig." Natürlich wusste sie, dass dies nicht viel bringen würde und eigentlich erwartete sie eine scharfe Antwort, doch Trunks antwortete gar nicht. Überhaupt reagierte er nicht mehr. Er erschien genauso leblos wie Soul. Bulma hatte schon die ganze Zeit eine merkwürdige Verbindung zu Trunks empfunden, doch jetzt machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen, was aus ihm werden sollte, wenn Soul tatsächlich nie mehr die Augen öffnete.  
  
"Ich habe mich zu sehr auf diesen verdammten Cyborg konzentriert!!!", zischte dieser plötzlich. Jedes seiner Worte schien auf ihn selbst einzuschlagen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass hörte man sofort heraus. Nicht nur an dem, was er gesagt hatte, sondern auch an der Art, WIE er es gesagt hatte. Das ließ Bulma sich noch schlechter fühlen. Kaum hatte Trunks etwas gesagt, fuhr er sich nervös mit den Händen durch das lavendelfarbene Haar. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorn und verbarg so sein Gesicht vor den restlichen Anwesenden.  
  
"Mama wird mich umbringen! Sie wird ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh!!! Was soll ich denn nur tun?! Soul war ihr ein und alles!!!" Bulma glaubte nicht, dass Trunks sich darum Sorgen machte, was ihr zukünftiges Ich dazu sagte. Sie dachte, dass die Selbstvorwürfe sich jetzt erst richtig ausbreiteten. Nicht nur in Trunks´ Gewissen, sondern auch auf seiner Seele und seinem Stolz. Eine Aufgabe, die seine Mutter ihm anvertraute, seit Soul bei ihnen lebte...und er hatte sie in den Sand gesetzt! Nur wegen diesem Scheiß- Cyborg!  
  
Trunks´ Körper verkrampfte sich nun völlig. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich den Bauch, in dem sich jetzt ein flaues Gefühl ausbreitete. Sein Ki stieg und sank andauernd. Bulma befürchtete, dass er den wirklichen Verlust erst später realisieren wurde. Jetzt kam erst der Vorläufer davon: der Schock und die damit verbundenen Tränen. Niemand konnte sie sehen...doch jeder hörte sie. Son-Goku schloss die Augen um für einen Moment seinen Geist auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang einfach nicht. Stattdessen merkte er, wie Son-Gohan sich immer weiter an sein Bein klammerte. Die beiden - Son-Gohan und Soul - hatten sich doch so gut verstanden.  
  
Ein Blitz.  
  
Er war unscheinbar gewesen, doch er war da. Und nicht - wie gedacht - am Himmel. Trunks öffnete die Augen, die er geschlossen hatte, um den Tränen den Weg zu versperren - auch, wenn es nicht viel gebracht hatte. Doch jetzt hellte sich seine Miene deutlich auf. Der kleine Blitz kam von dem kleinen Anhänger der Kette, die Soul um den Hals trug. Im Wasser war sie wohl aus ihrem Kragen gerutscht. Trunks schaute noch etwas genauer hin. Tatsächlich! Der Anhänger, den Soul schon besessen hatte, als er sie kennengelernt hatte, leuchtete schwach. Leicht berührte er die kleine Figur, die wohl eine Elfe oder so etwas Ähnliches darstellen sollte. Sie hatte die rechte Hand zur Seite weggestreckt. Als Trunks den Anhänger berührte, entspannten sich alle seine Muskeln und somit auch sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er fühlte einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.  
  
***Sie lebt noch?*** - ***Natürlich! Denkst du, Trunks-san, ich lasse sie sterben?***  
  
Trunks lächelte matt.  
  
***Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte eben nur wahnsinnige Angst!*** - ***Das kann ich verstehen. Diese Medizin hat geholfen. Ohne diese, wäre sie wirklich gestorben.***  
  
Trunks hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn das Ding - was auch immer da mit ihm kommunizierte - anlächelte. Er wusste nicht, warum er das denken sollte, da er niemanden sah, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung. Dann ertönte die Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf.  
  
***Du hast ihr zum zweiten Male das Leben gerettet. Irgendwann müssen wir uns bedanken und revanchieren.***  
  
Trunks lächelte zurück, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob auch sein Gegenüber gelächelt hatte.  
  
***Lass gut sein! Es ist Dank genug, dass ich Mama jetzt nicht klar machen muss, dass ich Schuld an dem Tod ihrer geliebten Tochter war.*** - ***Du warst nicht Schuld, Trunks-san. Du warst nie an irgendeinem Unheil schuld! Warum siehst du das nicht ein?*** - ***Egal! Lass sie lieber wieder aufwachen, sonst bekomme ich noch `nen Herzstillstand!***  
  
Wieder schien gelächelt zu werden.  
  
***Kümmer dich gut um sie, Trunks-san! Ich kann sie nicht immer beschützen!*** - ***Werde ich machen! Ich verspreche es!***  
  
Mit einem weiteren Lächeln verschwand die Stimme. Trunks kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Überglücklich hob er den kopf und lächelte Bulma an, welche jetzt entgültig denken musste, dass Trunks nicht mehr ganz dich war. Das alles musste zuviel für ihn gewesen ein.  
  
"Sie ist nicht tot.", meinte er glücklich, "Die Schutzengel waren gnädig! Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich lasse Trunks´ kleine Freundin doch nicht sterben. ^^ Was denkt ihr von mir? 


	17. Unterkunftssuche

Ich hab vergessen zu erwähnen, dass *...* für einfache Gedanken  
  
und  
  
***...*** für Gedanken stehen, die an jemand anderen gerichtet sind.  
  
Kurz: Telepathie. Aber das kriegt ihr noch mit. Immerhin hat Soul noch nicht mal die Hälfe aller Dinge von sich erzählt.  
  
Außerdem widme ich diesen Teil meiner "Probeleserin" Chrisi-chan! Sie kennt diesen Teil zwar schon, doch sie muss ja morgen wieder zur Schule. *tröst*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auf Son-Goku´s Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, während Son-Gohan Zickzack sprang und jubelte. Bulma ging es ganz ähnlich, nur musste sie sich zurückhalten, da sonst der Mini-Trunks aus ihrem Arm gefallen wäre. Selbst Tenshinhan musste zugeben, dass er sich schlecht gefühlt hatte, obwohl auch er, sowie Yamchu, Soul nicht sonderlich hatte leiden können. Piccolo, weder fröhlich noch traurig, trug gar nichts zur Szenerie bei. Er war wohl glücklich, dass es keinen Todesfall gab...doch es hätte ihn keinesfalls gestört, wenn es dabei wirklich Soul erwischt hätte. Schade wäre es nur um die Stimmung der Anderen gewesen.  
  
Son-Goku´s Lächeln wich, als er Vegeta neben sich seufzen hörte. Frei nach dem Thema: "Jetzt lebt die auch noch! Na wunderbar! Ich sollte sie gleich wieder umbringen, bevor sie sich ans Leben gewöhnt." Mit dem Ellenbogen stieß er Vegeta unsanft in die Seite. "Vegeta!", zischte er in einem gokuuntypischen Ton, "Das war alles andere als nett." Vegeta - ersteinmal völlig perplex, da aus dem Munde Kakarott´s "böse" Worte kamen - stand da und musste ernsthaft über den Sinn des Satzes seines Gegenübers nachdenken, doch dann kam im in den Sinn, dass dieser in ja unsanft in die Seite gestoßen hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken schlug Vegeta einfach zurück, doch nicht so lasch wie Son-Goku zuvor. Mittlerweile hatte er auch die vorhergegangenen Worte kapiert.  
  
"Was ich mache, geht dich `nen Scheiß an!", schnauzte er zurück. Son-Goku hielt sich nur die schmerzende Seite. Eigentlich hatte er sich denken können, dass Vegeta so reagieren würde.  
  
Ein weiterer Freudenschrei mischte sich in die von Son-Gohan und Bulma, als Trunks sah, wie Soul langsam die Augen öffnete und ihn aus diesen verträumt ansah. Während Trunks sie stürmisch umarmte, streckte sie sich ersteinmal ausgiebig.  
  
"Wie ich Wasser doch hasse...", meinte sie dabei. Trunks verzog sauer das Gesicht und ließ sie sofort los. Wollte er gleich nach ihrer "Auferstehung" wieder anfangen zu streiten? Nee, oder?  
  
"Na wunderbar! Ich mache mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen und du laberst von Wasser!" Erst jetzt schien Soul Trunks zu erkennen. Lächelnd schaute sie ihn an. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht wirklich sauer war. Er versuchte nur irgendetwas zu sagen, damit nicht der nächste Punkt eintreten würde: Das überglückliche Umarmen. Als Soul nichts sage, nahm Trunks´ Gesicht wieder einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an.  
  
*Ich hab mir doch solche Sorgen gemacht! Sag gefälligst was deshalb!*, dachte Trunks. Soul lächelte ihn weiter unbeirrt an. Dann klang ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
***Ich weiß doch, dass du dich sorgst.***  
  
Trunks erschrak.  
  
***Du hast das eben mitbekommen? Du sollst doch nicht in meiner Gedanken schnüffeln! Wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt?!*** - ***Ich hab gar nicht geschnüffelt. Doch wenn sie mir förmlich entgegenfliegen, kann ich sie mir nur anhören.*** - ***Dann höre weg!***  
  
Soul grinste Trunks frech an.  
  
***Nö. Warum sollte ich?***  
  
Trunks knurrte. ***Irgendwann bringe ich dich echt um, Soul!***  
  
Soul rang das nur ein Lächeln ab. ***Erst rettest du zweimal mein Leben und dann willst du mich umbringen. Ein komischer Vogel bist du, Trunks.***  
  
Bulma schaute etwas irritiert zwischen Trunks und Soul hin und her. Sie wechselten ständig ihre Gesichtsausdrücke...als würden sie miteinander sprechen. Für eine Wissenschaftlerin war so etwas natürlich interessant.  
  
Trunks Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster.  
  
***Wenn du mich kurz entschuldigst...Ich muss etwas erledigen.***  
  
Soul erschrak. Trunks wirkte auf einmal wirklich wütend. Als hätte jemand ihn abgrundtief beleidigt. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Leicht nickte Soul und antwortete Trunks somit. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, damit Trunks ihren Kopf nicht mehr mit seinem Schoß stützen musste. Soul war wirklich froh, dass nicht sie das Objekt war, gegen das sich Trunks´ Wut richtete. Da würde sie wirklich Angst bekommen. Vor allem, wenn sie mal für einen Moment nicht versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ignorieren, die ihr massenweise um die Ohren flogen.  
  
*Mistkerl! Idiot! Arschloch! Verdammter...* ...weiter wollte Soul gar nicht zuhören. Wann hatte sie Trunks zum letzten Mal so wütend gesehen? Als Son- Gohan gestorben war, glaubte sie...etwa 2 Tage danach...als er auch mal wieder einen Fuß aus dem Haus setzte. Danach war er prompt zu den Cyborgs abgezischte, ohne das Bulma ihn hätte daran hindern können. Das Ergebnis davon: Halbtot kam er zurück und meinte, er müsste ganz schnell ganz stark werden. So was nennt man dann wohl Erfahrungswerte. Auf Bulma wollte er nicht hören und seitdem war er nie wieder unvorbereitet zu den Cyborgs aufgebrochen.  
  
Als Soul merkte, wie die Luft um Trunks zu wirbeln begann, verscheuchte sie ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen für einen Moment. Sie befürchtete, dass Trunks sich soweit steigerte, dass er schließlich ein Super-Saiyajin sein würde...und sie wusste nicht einmal, warum er so aufgebracht war.  
  
Trunks´ Aura flammte und seine Haare stellten sich auf.  
  
Soul schüttelte den Kopf. "Genau das habe ich befürchtet."  
  
Nur Sekunden später stand Trunks als Super-Saiyajin da. Soul fragte sich, was das jetzt sollte; genauso Bulma und auch die anderen Anwesenden. Doch Trunks würde ihnen bald eine Antwort liefern...und das sehr eindrucksvoll.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen, wandte Trunks sich um, zischte auf Vegeta zu und rammte seine Faust in dessen Magen. Da Vegeta nicht im Geringsten darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, traf ihn der Schlag umso härter. Trunks´ Aura flammte weiter auf. Erst als er zu schreien begann, verstand Bulma, warum er so wütend geworden war.  
  
"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als dich über den Verlust eines Mädchens zu freuen und hinterher nur zu seufzen, dass es nicht so war?! Du herzloser Mistkerl!!!" Mit einem unsanften Schubs beförderte Trunks Vegeta an den Boden (der Tatsachen). Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. Er hatte Soul die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass sie Vegeta nicht beleidigen sollte, doch jetzt vergaß er alles, was er ihr und seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte. Alle Grundsätze wie "Beleidige ihn nicht!" und "Lege dich nicht mit ihm an!" waren wie weggeblasen. Soul befürchtete, dass er auch bald das "Respektiere ihn!" vergessen würde.  
  
"Hör gut zu!", schrie Trunks und zeigte drohend auf Vegeta, welcher sich immer noch den Bauch hielt, "Ich dachte immer, dass Soul nicht nur Mutter´s, sondern somit auch deine Tochter wäre! Doch da habe ich mich getäuscht! Du bist eines Vaters nicht würdig!"  
  
Trunks atmete schwer. Zu sauer war er. Zum Glück war in dem Schlag die meiste Wut und so ging er nicht noch einmal auf Vegeta los. Dieser jedoch atmete verächtlich und richtete sich langsam wieder auf - ehrwürdig und majestätisch. Trunks machte sich auf den Racheakt gefasst, da er hätte schwören können, dass Vegeta das nicht auf sich sitzen ließ, doch zur Überraschung aller schaute er Trunks nur missbilligend an und wandte sich mit den Worten "Sie hätte ertrinken sollen. Und du am besten auch." ab. Fragende Blicke trafen Vegeta in den Rücken, doch dieser machte sich unbeeindruckt davon, auf und davon. Wahrscheinlich, weil es für ihn hier keine Arbeit mehr gab, da beide Cyborgs nicht mehr als ein Haufen Schrottteile waren. Nur wegen denen war er ja überhaupt hierher gekommen.  
  
Etwas erschöpft ließ Trunks sich an den Boden fallen. "Nur Probleme...", seufzte er, "Und wiedereinmal bin ich dran Schuld. Ganz wunderbar..."  
  
Soul war dabei ihre Sachen auszuwringen. "Wie ich das alles hasse...", meinte sie dabei, ließ das Auswringen aber schließlich sein. Stattdessen schaute sie zu Trunks rüber.  
  
"Trunks? Ist es okay, wenn ich etwas anderes anziehe?"  
  
Trunks winkte nur ab. "Mach was du willst. Ich hab andere Probleme..."  
  
Soul wusste, wie sie auf solche Antworten reagieren sollte...nämlich gar nicht. Trunks war einfach nur gestreßt und genervt. Wenn sie jetzt noch ewig nachfragen würde, wäre das keine Lösung des Problems. Also ließ sie es einfach sein. Immerhin hatte Trunks wirklich genug Probleme. Da wollte sie ihn nicht in ein Gespräch über Kleidung verwickeln, abgesehen davon, dass es ihn sowieso nicht im Geringsten interessiert hätte. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, war Trunks ablenken. Und wie sie ihn so kannte... Ihm gefiel alles, was sie anzog. (^^) Doch manches eben ganz besonders.  
  
Soul schloss die Augen. *...Umstandswechsel...es ist heiß, also möglichst kurz, helle Farben...ich denke, dass bekomme ich hin.*  
  
Die Capsule Jacke löste sich gleich gänzlich auf, während das Shirt darunter komisch verzogen wurde an Länge verlor. Die lange Hose wandelte sich in ein großes Stofftuch. Langsam wechselte die Farbe der Sachen. Das ehemalige Shirt, war nun zu einem Top geworden, welches sich langsam orange färbte. Das große Stofftuch legte sich um ihre Hüften und verlor langsam die dunkle Farbe. Diese wandelte sich in ein helles Rot, beinahe Rosa. Es lag so locker um ihre Hüften, dass man die orangen, kurzen Hosen darunter sehen konnte. Zwei rote Bänder lagen über ihrem Arm und sie begann, sich diese ins Haar zu binden. Da nichts Blaues an ihr war, leuchteten ihre Augen ganz besonders.  
  
(Anm.: Ich kann nicht gut Kleidung beschreiben und wahrscheinlich merkt man nicht richtig, warum sich die Kleidung verändert, doch ich hab per PC mal ein Bild gemacht, das so ungefähr hinkommen müsste.)  
  
Bulma sowie der Rest der Truppe schauten sie staunend an, nur Trunks saß immer noch am Boden und schien über irgendetwas zu grübeln. Gerade hatte Soul das erste Band ins Haar geflochten, trat sie auf Trunks zu und stellte sich vor ihn. "Ist das okay, Trunks? Was meinst du?" Sie begann, das zweite Band ins Haar zu binden. Etwas genervt hob Trunks den Kopf, doch dann schaute er sie genauso staunend an, wie auch die Anderen vor ein paar Augenblicken.  
  
(Anm.: Genau in diesem Moment müsste das Bild her. Ihr findet es unter: http://mitglied.lycos.de/eskask/hpbimg/Soul%20ohne%20Background.JPG)  
  
Soul lächelte Trunks an. "Sag schon. Wie findest du´s?" - "Ähm...al...so...", stotterte Trunks und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, "...Es ist heiß..." Soul grinste.  
  
"Du findest das Outfit also heiß, ja? Ich verstehe."  
  
Trunks sprang auf. "Nein! Ich meine...das...das Wetter! Genau! Das Wetter ist heiß." Wieder wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn - doch diesmal nur, um Soul zu verdeutlichen, dass es wirklich heiß war...das Wetter, nicht das Outfit versteht sich. Doch darauf lächelte Soul ihn nur an.  
  
"Natürlich.", meinte sie mit ironischem Unterton. "Ich hab schon verstanden, Trunks." Grinsend schritt sie an Trunks vorbei auf Bulma zu. Trunks hatte noch etwas sagen wollen, dass das ließ er lieber. Es würde sonst nur wieder in Stottern enden.  
  
Bulma schaute dem Schauspiel belustigt zu. Irgendwann würde sie es rauskriegen! Mit handfesten Beweisen! Die beiden konnten nicht einfach nur Freunde bzw. Geschwister sein. Da musste mehr dahinterstecken! Und sie würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie es wusste. Und zwar jede noch so klitzekleine Kleinigkeit.  
  
Soul blieb vor Bulma stehen und drehte sich im Kreis, sodass diese sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnte und das neue Outfit sah. "Wie findest du es?" Bulma lächelte. "Die Farben gefallen mir. Etwas knapp würde ich sagen. Wie ein Bikini."  
  
Soul grinste Bulma an und zwinkerte dann einmal. Leise flüsterte sie zu ihr rüber: "Ich wollte Trunks auf andere Gedanken bringen." Belustigt schaute sie kurz über ihre rechte Schulter zu diesem zurück, wandte sich dann aber wieder Bulma zu. "Hat wohl gewirkt."  
  
Bulma nickte. "Oh ja. Und wie es gewirkt hat! Trunks wusste ja nicht mal mehr, wo oben oder unten ist." Sie grinste wissend. "Wenn eine Frau einen Kerl so verwirrt, hat sie gute Arbeit geleistet."  
  
Soul stimmte in Bulma´s Grinsen mit ein. "Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie du über ihn und mich denkst. Du kannst aufhören so allwissend zu grinsen. Du bist auf dem Holzweg."  
  
Bulma schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das sehe ich aber ganz anders." - "Dachte ich mir. Sturkopf wie eh und je."  
  
Piccolo lag schon die ganze Zeit eine Frage auf der Zunge, doch er wollte sich garantiert nicht an diese Göre - wie er sie liebevoll umgetauft hatte - wenden. Lieber biss er sich die Zunge ab als mit der zu reden. Zu seinem Glück musste er dieses Opfer nicht bringen, da Son-Gohan auch schon auf dem Weg zu Soul war und bewundern um sie herumlief.  
  
"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte er auf eine naive, kindliche Art. Genau das hatte Piccolo auch fragen wollen.  
  
Soul lächelte Son-Gohan an und meinte: "Das ist ganz einfach für mich. In Wirklichkeit trage ich nämlich was ganz anderes." Son-Gohan schaute sie fragend an. "Das verstehe ich nicht.", meinte er. Soul grinste. "Schaust du viel fern?" Son-Gohan wusste zwar nicht, was das nun mit ihrer Kleidung zutun hatte, antwortete aber trotzdem. "Nein. Ich mache doch immer meine Hausaufgaben und helfe meiner Mutter uns so." Soul seufzte. "Naja...im Fernsehen lief so etwas früher immer, das weiß ich. So `ne komischen Leute, die so einen Anzug anhatten, der sich andauernd verändert hat."  
  
Son-Gohan bekam ganz große Augen. "Und so was hast du?" Soul lächelte. "Jupp! Hab ich." Son-Gohan begann zu lächeln. "Das ist ja cool! Und jetzt kannst du andauernd deine Sachen verändern?" Wiederholt lächelte Soul. "Kann ich." - "Geilo!"  
  
Gleichzeitig hatte auch Piccolo seine Antwort erhalten. Doch langsam kam ihm diese ganze Geschichte komisch vor.  
  
(Autor: Was hast du gegen meine Geschichte, Picco?!)  
  
Das Mädchen hatte viel zu viele Eigenschaften die nicht normal waren. Sie konnte einigermaßen kämpfen, hatte Flügel, keine Aura und ein Kleidungsstück, das sich praktisch wie von selbst veränderte. Wo - verdammt nochmal - kam sie her?! Das wollte er wissen! Und vor allem wollte er wissen, ob es noch mehr Dinge gab, die an ihr nicht normal waren. Doch das würde er mit der Zeit wohl herausfinden, da er innerhalb eines Tages schon so viel über sie wusste.  
  
Soul lächelte Son-Gohan an. "Pass auf.", meinte sie und langsam formte sich ein Sonnenhut auf ihrem Kopf. Diesen nahm sie ab und setzte ihn Son-Gohan auf.  
  
Bulma schaute überrascht. "Du kannst die Sachen auch ablegen?" - "Klar kann ich das. Doch wenn ich will, dass sie verschwinden..." Der Hut auf Son- Gohan´s Kopf löste sich in Nichts auf, "...Dann verschwinden sie auch."  
  
Etwas enttäuscht tatschte Son-Gohan auf seinem Kopf herum, fand den Hut aber nicht wieder. Schnell formte Soul einen Neuen und reichte ihm den. Sofort war dieser wieder happy. Freundschaftlich tätschelte Soul ihm über den Kopf. Von Trunks hatte sie viele Geschichten über Son-Gohan gehört und nicht wenige waren heldenhaft. Natürlich nur von dem Son-Gohan, welcher ohne seinen Vater erwachsen wurde und Trunks das Kämpfen beigebracht hatte. Wenn die nichts unternehmen würde, würde vielleicht genau dieser Son-Gohan aus ihm werden. Nicht das es schlecht wäre, doch viel besser wäre es, wenn er seinen Vater an seiner Seite hätte und nicht irgendwelche wildgewordenen Cyborgs durch die Gegend geistern und alles zerstören, was ihnen nicht gefällt. Wenn sie Lust hätten, würden die Cyborgs alles und jeden in die Luft sprengen...nur sie und Trunks nicht. Das brachten C17 und C18 wohl nicht übers Herz. Warum jemanden töten, mit dem man doch sooooooo viel Spaß haben konnte? Soul hasste den Gedanken, dass sie und Trunks immer nur als Spielball von nutzen waren. Dabei strengten sie sich so an!  
  
"Mir ist vorhin etwas aufgefallen.", riss Bulma Soul aus ihren Gedanken. Sofort schaute diese Bulma mit großen Augen an. "Ja? Was?" - "Du und Trunks...es sah vorhin beinahe so aus, als ob ihr miteinander reden würdet...nur habt ihr dabei nicht mal den Mund bewegt."  
  
Soul lächelte Bulma an. "Du hast es also bemerkt. Aber das war sowieso klar...du bemerkst einfach alles." Bulma schaute fragend. "Und was war das nun?" Soul tat ganz geheimnissvoll und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Das ist geheim." - "Was?! Nee, oder? Sag schon.", ärgerte Bulma sich , doch Soul wandte sich nur mit verschränkten Armen ab. "Nö. Sag ich nicht. Du könntest es sowieso nicht. Das können nur Trunks und ich." Bulma sah sauer aus. "Ich bin deine Mutter...also sag schon!" Soul schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Nö."  
  
"Soul?" Oh! Trunks sagte auch mal etwas. Das Stottern schien nachgelassen zu haben. Soul schaute ihn an und ging langsam zu ihm herüber. "Was gibt´s denn?"  
  
Beinahe suchend schaute Trunks sich um. "Wir sollten uns einen Platz suchen, wo wir ersteinmal bleiben können." Soul schaute wie ein Fragezeichen. "Ich dachte, wir gehen noch etwas suchen?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. C20 meinte, dass C17 und C18 nicht aktiv sind." - "Nein? Das ist doch super! Dann können wir wieder nach Hause!", freute Soul sich und machte Freudensprünge, doch Trunks teilte diese Freude keinesfalls. "Können wir nicht."  
  
Wiederholt hatte Soul´s Gesichtsausdruck Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fragezeichen. "Warum denn nicht? Keine Gefahr - kein Grund hier zubleiben. Ist es nicht so?"  
  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "C20 meinte auch, dass er die beiden aktivieren kann." Soul versuchte Trunks mit einem Lächeln aufzuheitern, doch dessen Gesichtszüge blieben starr. Um das Lächeln zu unterstützen, meinte Soul: "Aber der Kerl ist Schrott. Er kann sie jetzt nicht mehr aktivieren und die beiden werden in irgendeinem Labor dahinfaulen." - "Was ist...", erwiderte Trunks, "...wenn der Mistkerl sowas wie eine Fernbedienung hatte?" Soul runzelte die Stirn. "Einen Moment."  
  
Schnell ging sie zu den Einzelteilen C20´s und begann zu suchen. "Nichts gegen deinen Kampfstil, Trunks, doch hättest du nicht wenigstens ein paar Dinge heil lassen können?" Murrend kam Trunks zu ihr, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen suchte er mit.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten erhob Soul sich. "Also ich kann nichts finden...mal abgesehen davon, dass man gerade mal 10% der Teile hier noch identifiziern kann." Nun stand auch Trunks auf. "Ich finde auch nichts." - "Dann können wir ja nach Hause!" - "Nein, können wir nicht!" Soul ließ den Kopf hängen. "Och menno..."  
  
Trunks schaute sich weiter um. "Ich setzte keinen Fuß aus dieser Zeit, bevor ich 100%ig weißt, dass C17 und C18 niemals auftauchen!" Soul sank in sich zusammen. "Und wo sollen wir beide in der Zeit hin. Willst du auf der Straße schlafen? Oder willst du einfach Leute in dieser Stadt fragen, ob sie dich aufnehmen?! Du hast keinen Zeni, Trunks. Du kannst also nicht bezahlen." - "Das weiss ich auch selbst!", knurrte Trunks aufgebracht. Soul wartete auf einen anderen Vorschlag von ihm, doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen schlich Bulma zu ihnen.  
  
"Ihr braucht einen Platz zum Bleiben?", fragte sie. Soul nickte. Jetzt merkte Bulma, dass sie sich nützlich machen konnte. "Ihr könnt bei mir bleiben - so lange ihr wollt. Ich hab genug Zimmer. Da wird sich schon eines finden, in dem ich bleiben könnt. Und bezahlen müsst ihr schon gar nicht. Ein bisschen helfen könntet ihr mir schon...doch sonst?"  
  
Soul war schon wieder am Freundensprünge machen...doch Trunks riss sie ganz fies aus ihrer Freude. "Das können wir nicht annehmen." - "Können wir nicht?", fragte Soul empört, doch sie erregte Trunks` Aufmerksamkeit nicht, da dieser gerade mit Bulma redete.  
  
"Warum könnt ihr das nicht annehmen?", fragte Bulma und schien genauso wenig wie Soul zu wissen, wovon Trunks redete. Dieser schien es jedoch sehr ernst zu meinen.  
  
"Weil du nicht Schuld daran bist, dass wir hier sind. Deshalb musst du uns nicht aufnehmen." - "Wer redet von `müssen`?", meldete Soul sich aus dem Hintergrund und Bulma griff ihre Frage sofort auf.  
  
"Genau! Wer redet denn von `müssen`?", fragte sie an Trunks gewandt. Bevor dieser noch antworten konnte, hatte Soul ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und zog ihn etwas von Bulma weg. Dann meinte sie an diese gewandt: "Trunks will nur höfflich sein. Natürlich wollen wir bleiben! Es würde uns sehr freuen!" - "Soul!!!", meldete Trunks sich und drückte Soul zur Seite. "Du müsstest am allermeisten Bammel davor haben. Immerhin wohnt in dem selben Haus auch Vater!"  
  
Wenn Bulma dabei war, sagte er auf einmal `Vater` statt `Papa`. Auch zu Bulma sagte er nun `Mutter` statt `Mama`. Hatte wohl nur etwas mit Höfflichkeit zutun.  
  
Soul aber schien diese Tatsache - dass vegeta ebenfalls in der CC wohnte - kaum zu beeindrucken.  
  
"Na und? Dann habe ich Zeit, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Und außerdem wollte Mama doch wenigstens ein schönes Bild von ihm, weißt du nicht mehr?" Bulma wurde hellhörig. So sehr vermisste ihr zukünftiges Ich Vegeta also? Höchst interessant.  
  
"Klar weiss ich das noch.", antwortete Trunks auf Soul´s Frage, "Doch danach können wir Mutter...", diesmal meinte er die Bulma, die direkt vor ihm stand, "...auch einfach fragen. Vielleicht gibt sie uns welche. Und mal ehrlich, Soul...Willst du Vater nochmal zu nahe kommen?" Lächelnd nickte Soul. "Sicher doch!" Seufzend ließ Trunks den Kopf hängen. "Das hatte ich befürchtet."  
  
Auf einmal schaute er Soul sauer an. "Wir beide - du...", er zeigte auf Soul, "...und ich -...", jetzt auf sich selbst, "...stehen auf seiner Hassliste gaaaaaaaaaaaanz oben!" - "Nicht ganz.", berichtigte Bulma vorsichtig, "Son-Goku steht ganz oben...dann kommt diese dämliche Serie im Fernsehen...und dann könnt ihr euch langsam ansiedeln." Trunks schaute sie böse an, doch keinesfalls so böse wie Soul zuvor. Wohl wieder etwas, was mit Respekt seinen Eltern gegenüber zutun hatte.  
  
"Danke! Das ist sehr beruhigend.", meinte er. Daraufhin hackte Soul sich lachend bei ihm ein. "Jetzt, wo du dich beruhigt hast, können wir ja das Angebot annehmen." Still schweigend ergab Trunks sich seinem Schicksal. *Das kann ja heiter werden...ich bin so gut wie tot. Vielleicht komme ich ja noch lebend davon...doch Soul?*  
  
Bulma wollte sich sofort auf den Weg machen, was Trunks ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Immerhin hatte er vor nur ein paar Minuten Vegeta mächtig eine verpasst...und er dachte nicht, dass das ungestraft bleiben sollte. Und da war noch das Problem, das sich in Folgenem darstellte: Wie sollte er Soul nur vor Vegeta beschützen? Vielleicht sollte er sich schon eine gute Ausrede für seine Mutter in der Zukunft ausdenken.  
  
Nachdem Bulma, Soul und Trunks sich von Son-Goku, Piccolo, Yamchu und auch den anderen verabschiedet hatten, wobei besonders Son-Gohan darauf bestand, Soul und Trunks bald besuchen zu kommen, bat Bulma den beiden an, dass sie doch in ihrem Flieger mitfliegen konnten, da dies ein 4-Sitzer war. Trunks und Soul setzten sich auf die beiden hinteren Plätze. Nun hob Bulma ab und zischte mit den beiden davon.  
  
"Welche Nummer hat der Flieger?", fragte Soul, worauf Bulma "79." antwortete. Soul lächelte. "Ach der. Der liegt zerlegt in unserem Keller." - "Was?!", rief Bulma und verriss dabei beinahe das Steuer, "Das ist mein Lieblingsflieger!" Soul lächelte verlegen. "Einer der Antriebe war für die Zeitmaschine."  
  
Währenddessen saß Trunks nur da und machte sich Gedanken. *Mutter? Soul hat sich leider ETWAS unbeliebt bei Vater gemacht und deshalb hat er sie...Nein! So kann ich ihr das nicht sagen! Neuer Versuch. Ähm...Mutter? Warum ich ohne Soul komme? Naja...sie ist mittlerweile ein bisschen tot...Nein!!! Das kann ich auch nicht sagen! Vielleicht so? Werte Misses Briefs...Ihre geliebte Tochter weilt leider nicht mehr unter uns...So `ne Scheiße! Das kann ich doch nie im Leben sagen!!! Soul! Wehe du stirbst! Wenn du stirbst, bring ich dich um!*  
  
Schwer atmete er ein und aus und massierte seine Schläfen.  
  
*Vielleicht verkleide ich mich einfach und verstelle meine Stimme. `Sind sie Miss Briefs? Ähem...ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass ihre Tochter mittlerweile im Himmel mit irgendwelchen Engeln spielt...oder ist sie vielleicht in der Hölle?` Och menno! Ich kann Mama doch nicht sagen, dass Soul tot ist, weil sie unbedingt die Bilder haben wollte. `Mutter? Soul ist eigentlich nur tot, weil sie deine Bilder von Vater machen wollte. Aber natürlich bist du nicht Schuld! .........Nur ein ganz klein wenig........Aber nicht allein deine! Auch Vater´s!` So ein Mist! Ich sollte mir am besten schoneinmal ein Grab schaufeln! Ganzganzganzganz tief! Reinlegen und zubuddeln...Moment mal! Wer buddelt es zu? Na wunderbar! Jetzt kann man nicht mal mehr sein eigenes Grab richtig nutzen!* 


	18. Technik, Technik

Gerade dachte Trunks darüber nach, woher er nun einen schön großen Schaufelbagger und jemanden fand, der diesen bediente, doch dann rief Bulma überaus fröhlich quer durch den Flieger:  
  
"Wir sind da!!!"  
  
Trunks schrak auf. "Nee, oder?" Soul lächelte ihn an. Sie schien ganz wild darauf zu sein, die CC zu betreten. "Mal sehen, wie unser Zimmer in dieser Zeit aussieht!", meinte sie und schaute ganz fasziniert aus den Fenstern des Gleiters.  
  
Wenige Momente später landete Bulma den Flieger und die 3 Insassen stiegen aus. Trunks und Soul schauten sich noch im Garten um, besahen sich den Gravi-Raum und auch sonst alle Dinge, die hier zufinden wahren. Währenddessen ging Bulma schon ins Innere des Hauses. Sie suchte Vegeta, da sie sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er hierher gekommen war. Dann fand sie ihn in der Küche, doch nicht wie gedacht vor dem Kühlschrank, sondern am Fenster. Er verfolgte die beiden Kinder mit den Augen, wie sie in den Gravi- Raum sahen und Späße im Garten trieben. Er ließ keine Bewegung außer Acht.  
  
"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", knurrte er. Bulma lächelte verlegen. "Doch...ist es. Sie brauchten einen Platz zum Bleiben und da dachte ich..." - "Ich dachte, die hauen wieder in ihre Zeit ab! Was wollen die noch hier?!", unterbrach Vegeta sie, "Sie sollen gefällst verschwinden!" Bulma ging näher auf ihn zu. "Ich hab dich aufgenommen, also darf ich auch sie aufnehmen. Immerhin gehören sie zu meiner Familie..."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung verließ Vegeta die Küche. "Erwarte nicht, dass ich sie willkommen heiße." Dann verschwand er in einem anderen Zimmer. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wäre wohl auch zuviel verlangt." Seufzend öffnete sie das große Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
  
"Hey ihr beiden! Ihr könnt ruhig reinkommen!", rief sie, worauf sich Trunks und Soul ihr zuwandten. Soul rannte sofort lachend auf den Eingang zu, während Trunks langsam hinter ihr her schlürfte.  
  
Bulma schaute lächelnd auf ihn herunter. "Hab keine Angst, Trunks. Er frisst dich schon nicht." - "Nein...er wird mich viel eher köpfen...!", antwortete Trunks. Bulma schaute ihn aufmunternd an. "Saiyajin sind keine Feiglinge...also komm endlich rein!" - "Ja, ja. Schon unterwegs...", murrte Trunks und öffnete die Eingangstür, die Soul gleich hinter sich wieder zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Bulma ging aus der Küche in Richtung Eingang. Dort stand Trunks und lauschte den Jubelschreien Soul´s, die quer durch Haus wuselte. Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich hätte sie nicht mitnehmen sollen..."  
  
Bulma legte ihre Hand aufmunternd auf Trunks´ Schulter. "Denk doch mal etwas positiv." Sie ließ ihn los und schaute ins Innere des riesigen Hauses. "Normalerweise zeige ich Gästen das Haus...doch bei euch ist das wohl überflüssig." - "Sag mir nur...", meinte Trunks, "...wo Vater´s Zimmer ist, damit ich einen großen Bogen darum machen kann."  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor ihm zu haben." - "Das sehe ich aber anders.", erwiderte Trunks. Wieder hörte man Soul, wie sie "Wow!!!" und "Boah!!!" rief.  
  
Trunks seufzte. "Ich werde mal das Problemkind einsammeln gehen." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte den Rufen. Bulma lächelte ihm hinterher. "In der Zeit suche ich für euch ein schönes Zimmer, ja?" - "Danke sehr!", rief Trunks zurück.  
  
Trunks musste gar nicht lange suchen, bis er Soul fand. Sie war ja auch nicht zu überhören. Er fand sie im Bad auf der 2. Etage. Als sie ihn bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Trunks! Schau dir das doch mal an! Der riesige Spiegel! Die Fliesen! Die große Badewanne! Das tolle Waschbecken! Alles sieht total geil aus!" Sie lachte und stupste einen kleinen Schrank an. "Der Kosmetikschrank steht noch an Ort und Stelle." - "Schrei doch nicht so, Soul.", ermahnte Trunks sie, "Mir fallen noch die Ohren ab."  
  
Soul sprach nun etwas leiser, doch immer noch genauso begeistert. Sie zupfte am Duschvorhang herum.  
  
"Guck doch mal. Die tollen Farben, die ganzen Fläschchen und Tuben, alles blitzblank, die weißen Handtücher, die Muster auf den Fliesen...interessiert dich das alles nicht?"  
  
Trunks schaute sich nun auch genauer um. "Das ist unser Bad im 2. Stock...wie zuhause. Nur ist hier alles viel schöner, gepflegter und farbenfroher." Er besah sich den kleinen Kosmetikschrank. "Nur der kleine Kerl hier steht schon dort, wo er in 17 Jahren immer noch stehen wird." Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf Trunks´ Gesicht zu sehen. "Schon komisch...", meinte er, "Alles kommt mir total bekannt vor...und trotzdem sieht es ganz anders aus..." Er schaute sich weiter um. "Wie ein Dejavu...", meinte er.  
  
Soul griff nach seiner Hand. "Komm! Wir schauen ins nächste Zimmer!" - "Du kannst doch nicht einfach in jedes einzelne Zimmer gucken, Soul!", hielt Trunks sie ab, doch sie verteidigte sich.  
  
"Wir werden hier wohnen...also warum dürfen wir uns nicht umschauen?" - "Weil es unhöfflich ist! Und außerdem wohnen wir hier nicht. Unser Zuhause ist in der Zukunft, klar?" Trunks schaute sie böse an. Niedergeschlagen senkte Soul den Kopf. "Dann will ich wenigstens zu Mama gehen." - "Dann geh doch."  
  
Soul ließ Trunks´ Hand los und verschwand aus dem Bad. Man hörte, wie sie die Treppen herunterpolterte. Von Ruhe hatte sie wohl nie etwas gehört.  
  
Nocheinmal schaute Trunks sich in dem großen Bad ganz genau um...dann folgte er Soul nach unten. Bulma war schon wieder dort und verkündete: "Ich hab ein hübsches Zimmer für euch. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, dass es im 3. Stock liegt." Soul schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Quatsch! Überhaupt nicht."  
  
Trunks wollte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen. "Wo liegt Vater´s Zimmer denn?" Bulma lächelte. "Du brauchst echt keine Angst vor ihm haben.", meinte sie beruhigend, doch Trunks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sag mir trotzdem, wo es ist." Bulma lächelte. "1. Stock im Flur die 2. Tür rechts. Die Tür sieht sowieso geflickt aus, da er ein oder zwei mal zu fest die Klinke herunter gedrückt hat."  
  
Soul lächelte Trunks aufmunternd an. "2 Stockwerke Unterschied. Bist du jetzt beruhigt?" Trunks schaute an die Decke. "2 Stockwerke sind für einen Saiyajin kein Problem." - "Och Trunks!" Soul seufzte. Bulma seufzte ebenfalls. "Kommt mit. Ich zeig euch euer Zimmer."  
  
Zusammen gingen die 3 die Treppen hinauf und schließlich öffnete Bulma die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem Soul und Trunks `ne Zeit lang übernachten sollten.  
  
"Das ist ja geil!", rief Soul, rannte ins Zimmer und schaute sich ersteinmal ausgiebig um. Bulma lächelte. "Dies ist das bunteste Zimmer im Haus. Normalerweise spanne ich hier aus." Die Wände waren in helles gelb getaucht, während die Möbel zwischen rot, orange und blau schwankten. Blumen, Blüten, Wolken, Vögel, Berge...alles mögliche war auf die Schränke, Wände und Möbel gemalt.  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Ich hab euch das Zimmer nicht umsonst gegeben. Vegeta verachtet es...also seit ihr hier sicher." Soul hörte das gar nicht, da sie sich jeden Pinselstrich genau anschaute. Dann entdeckte sie eine Möwe an der Wand.  
  
"Guck mal, Trunks! Jetzt wissen wir, zu was der Flügel gehört, wenn wir nach Hause kommen." Bulma schaute sie fragend an, doch Soul antwortete nur: "In diesem Zimmer Zuhause ist ein Flügel an die Wand gemalt...und ich hab nie gewusst, warum. Jetzt weiss ich, dass nur der andere Teil fehlt." Sie schaute die Wände an. "Schade, dass es zuhause nicht mehr so schön ist."  
  
Bulma wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es in der Zukunft aussah. "Ich bringe euch noch Bettzeug hoch.", meinte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür zugefallen, rannte Soul auf das Bett zu und warf sich darauf. "Man ist das geil hier!", rief sie und streckte sich.  
  
"Soul!", meinte Trunks böse, "Du machst es noch kaputt. Du bist nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht." Wütend stand Soul auf. "Das mit dem `kein Leichtgewicht` hab ich überhört, klar?!" - "Meinetwegen. Trotzdem...du machst das Bett noch kaputt, wenn du dich da so draufflederst!", antwortete Trunks. Der Ärger verschwand aus Soul´s Gesicht und sie trat auf Trunks zu. Und dann...ohne Vorwarnung...fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Nimm´s leicht, Trunks!"  
  
Dieser schaute ersteinmal völlig perplex aus der Wäsche. Soul löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn an. "Immerhin ist Papa hier noch nicht aufgetaucht. Und außerdem hast du Sohnschutz bei ihm...also reg dich ab." - "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sohnschutz Vater so viel wert ist." Soul lief etwas durchs Zimmer und stemmte dabei die Arme in die Hüften. "Ach Quatsch. Lass dich einmal richtig verprügeln und ihr seit quitt." - "Was?!", rief Trunks, "Ich lass mich doch nicht einfach verprügeln! Das tut doch weh!" Soul grinste. "Du lässt dich doch auch wöchentlich von C17 und C18 verprügeln. Wo liegt da das Problem?" - "Ich lasse mich gar nicht verprügeln! Das sind ernsthafte Kämpfe!", verteidigte Trunks sich, doch Soul setzte sich einfach wieder auf das Bett.  
  
"Ernsthafte Kämpfe? Für dich vielleicht. Für C17 und 18 garantiert nicht." Sie stand auf und mimte C17, wie er jedes mal reagierte, wenn Trunks in sein Blickfeld kam. Dabei verstellte sie ihre Stimme zu einer etwas Dunkleren. "Yo! Trunks! Altes Haus! Willst du uns etwa schon wieder zerstören? Such dir doch mal ein Hobby, Junge. Wir haben nicht immer Zeit für deine Spielchen." Trunks schaute sie böse an. "Hör auf damit. Ich finde das gar nicht lustig."  
  
Mit einem Blick, der zwischen Trauer und Zorn hin und her schwankte, ging er an ihr vorbei und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dann wich der letzte Rest Zorn. Soul hoffte, dass er noch irgendetwas sagen würde, aber er schwieg. Also hielt sie es für besser, sich zu entschuldigen. Das Herzloseste, was man machen konnte war, Trunks auf seine Niederlagen bei den Cyborgs anzusprechen. Liebevoll legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte: "Es tut mir leid, Trunks. Nimm es doch nicht so schwer. Wir sind doch jetzt hier. Hier machen wir sie platt!" Sie lächelte.  
  
Langsam drehte Trunks sich um und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen.... Er konnte ihnen nie lange böse sein... Vor allem weil er genau sah, dass sie die Entschuldigung ernst nahm. All ihre Emotionen und Gefühle konnte man ganz genau in ihren Augen sehen...und im Moment sah Trunks nur Treue, Ehrlichkeit und unendliche Freundschaft. Wie konnte er ihr da bitte böse sein?!  
  
Soul schaute Trunks in die Augen. Seine Augen mochte sie viel lieber als ihre. Bei ihr achtete niemand mehr auf die Farbe, sondern nur auf die Dinge, die man darin sah...doch bei Trunks konnte man sich stundenlang diese schöne Farbe ansehen.  
  
Gerade strich Soul ihm durch das seidige Haar................ als urplötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. (^^ Ich muss aber auch jeden Moment versauen.)  
  
"Hey, ihr beiden! Ich dachte mir, ihr konnte vielleicht etwas... zu Essen....Ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Niemand anderes als Bulma war hereingeplatzt und fand das Schauspiel, welches sich ihr bot natürlich sehr interessant.  
  
Trunks starrte seine Mutter aus der Vergangenheit entsetzt an. Sofort stieß er Soul von sich weg, die glücklicherweise auf dem weichen Federbett landete.  
  
Bulma schaute abwechselnd von Trunks zu Soul, von Soul zu Trunks, und wieder zurück. Nicht, dass sie überrascht gewesen wäre. Eigentlich wäre sie sogar enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sich ihr diese Szenerie nie aufgetan hätte. "Ich wusste es ja immer! Ihr könnt es ruhig zugeben. Ihr könnt Mutteraugen eben nicht täuschen! Ich kriege alles mit! Schließlich war ich ja auch mal jung..." Sie seufzte und hing ihren Erinnerungen nach.  
  
Trunks nutzte diese Zeit, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. "Du verstehst das alles völlig falsch!" Das war nicht gerade berauschend gewesen. Eher eine Standart-Ausrede, die in allen Lebenslagen Wirkung zeigte.  
  
Bulma nickte nur wissend. "Jaja, schon klar, Trunks..." Na okay...diesmal schien sie keine Wirkung zu zeigen. Soul war wieder nur am Grinsen. "Aber...", stotterte Trunks, "...Wir....nein...also....Soul und ich...wir..." Oh mein Gott...das konnte man sich ja nicht mit anhören. Also beschloss Soul, ihn mal zu retten. Schnell erhob sie sich vom Federbett, ohne dabei hektisch zu wirken. Viel eher kindlich. Nun zupfte sie ersteinmal ihre Kleidung wieder zurecht.  
  
"Was wolltest du denn hier oben, Mama? Hast du nicht etwas von Essen erwähnt? Ich hab einen Kohldampf!" Soul stürzte auf Bulma zu und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Jupp. Das Essen ist bald fertig. Ihr könnt euch schon ins Esszimmer setzten." - "Erdgeschoss, den Flur entlang, vorletzte Tür links, richtig?", fragte Soul. Wenn alles vor 17 Jahren schon so war, wie bei ihr Zuhause, müsste Bulma jetzt mit `Ja.` antworten. Und was machte sie? Richtig!  
  
"Ja. Genau da. Das Essen steht gleich auf dem Tisch.", antwortete Bulma, "Vegeta isst nicht mit, da er noch im Gravi-Raum ist." Man hörte Trunks erleichtert aufatmen.  
  
Soul drehte Bulma an den Schultern um und drückte sie aus der Tür. "Lass uns essen gehen! Ich hab solchen Hunger!" Trunks folge den beiden Damen nur still schweigend.  
  
Als Soul die Tür zum Esszimmer öffnete, fielen ihr beinahe die Augen aus. So viel Essen hatte sie noch nie auf einmal gesehen. Von der Vorsuppe über Schweinebraten bis hin zum Dessert war einfach alles vertreten. Ein gehauchtes "Wow..." drang aus Soul´s Kehle, doch das war auch schon alles, was sie sagen konnte. Als nun auch Trunks in den Raum sah, ging es ihm nicht anders als Soul. Bulma schaute beide fragend an.  
  
"Hab ich euch irgendwie geschockt? Hm...egal." Sie deutete auf die Stühle an dem langen Tisch. "Setzt euch doch."  
  
Völlig verstört torkelten Soul und Trunks auf ihre Plätze zu. Bulma wusste wirklich nicht recht, was sie nun falsch gemacht hatte. Seit Vegeta bei ihr wohnte war sie es gewohnt, viel Essen zu machen, oder besser: Machen zu lassen, da sie selbst eine miserable Köchin war. Meistens machte ihre Mutter das, da Kochen eine ihrer Leidenschaften war, oder ein paar der Hausroboter. Die waren immerhin zu fast allem gut. Langsam setzte Bulma sich, nahm aber nicht den Blick von ihren beiden Gästen, die immer noch die zahlreichen Speisen beäugten. Doch langsam setzten auch sie sich.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn nur? Wollt ihr lieber etwas anderes essen?", fragte Bulma. Total perplex hob sich Trunks´ Blick von den Gerichten zu Bulma. "Ich hab noch nie so viel Essen...auf einem Haufen gesehen." Soul´s Gesichtsausdruck war dem von Trunks keinesfalls unähnlich.  
  
Bulma verstand nicht recht. "Gibt es bei euch nicht so viel zu essen?" Langsam ordnete Soul ihre Gedanken wieder und versuchte sich mal für einen Moment nicht auf die Speisen zu konzentrieren. "Lebensmittel sind doch so teuer..." - "Ja?", fragte Bulma. Soul nickte. "Und welche, von denen man nicht krank wird, sind noch viel teurer." Bulma lächelte sie an. "Geld ist das Letzte, was mir hier fehlt. Das ist nicht das Problem." Mit Freuden stellte sie fest, dass auch Trunks jetzt nicht mehr ganz so geschockt aussah. "Lasst uns essen.", meinte sie und die 3 begannen. Mr. und Mrs. Briefs aßen meistens im Garten vorm Haus für sich allein und Vegeta war - wie gesagt - mit seinem Training beschäftigt.  
  
Das Erste, was Bulma auffiel war, dass Trunks gar nicht so mampfte wie Vegeta. Im Gegenteil...er aß beinahe schon vorbildlich mit Messer und Gabel - worauf Vegeta manchmal komplett verzichtete - und schlang nicht. Für einen Moment zweifelte Bulma daran, dass er wirklich ein Saiyajin war, doch dann besann sie sich wieder. Sicher aß er mehr als Soul...doch lange nicht so viel wie Son-Goku oder Vegeta. Hatte das damit zutun, dass Lebensmittel in ihrer Zeit knapp waren?  
  
Zufällig warf Bulma einen Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Eingangstür hang. "19.45 Uhr!", rief sie, worauf Trunks und Soul sie etwas fragend anschauten. Als Bulma die Blicke bemerkte, meinte sie. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, doch ich muss kurz fernsehen, da jetzt die Berichte über Besitzanteile kommen. Ich muss über die Konkurrenz Bescheid wissen." - "Kein Problem.", meinten Soul und Trunks und ließen von ihrem Essen ab, da es sicher unhöfflich gewesen wäre, wenn sie einfach weiteraßen.  
  
Bulma währenddessen angelte sich die Fernbedienung und richtete sie auf die linke Zimmerwand. Sofort fuhr eine Leinwand herunter und auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand schob sich eine Platte zur Seite, damit der Projektor diese Leinwand beleuchten konnte.  
  
Trunks war wirklich froh, dass er mit dem Essen aufgehört hatte, denn sonst wäre es ihm jetzt im Hals stecken geblieben.  
  
Während Bulma routinemäßig den richtigen Sender suchte, saß Soul mit offenem Munde am Tisch, stand dann aber auf und ging wie schlaftrunken auf die Leinwand zu. "Boah...geil.", flüsterte sie und erst jetzt bemerkte Bulma sie. Erst schaute sie fragend, begann aber zu grinsen, als sie sah, wie fasziniert Soul von dem "großen Fernseher" war. "Gefällt er dir?", fragte sie. Geistesgegenwärtig nickte Soul. "Das ist echt hammer cool...!" Bulma grinste.  
  
Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte Bulma ihre Nachrichten gesehen, der "Fernseher" wurde wieder ausgeschaltet und alle fuhren mit dem Essen fort.  
  
"So ein Teil bräuchten wir Zuhause auch!", meinte Soul lächelnd, doch dies verschwand plötzlich, "Abgesehen davon, dass wir nichts empfangen könnten, da alle Fernsehsender dicht gemacht haben. Es gibt nur noch 2 Radiosender." Bulma fand das alles traurig. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie in so einer Zukunft leben sollte.  
  
"Ich bräuchte das Ding nicht.", meinte Trunks, "Ich bin mit Trainieren beschäftigt...da fällt mir ein..." Er schaute Bulma an, "Mutter? Die riesige Maschine im Garten...das ist nicht zufällig der Gravitations-Raum, oder?" Bulma nickte. "Doch, das ist es." - "Und der funktioniert?", fragte Trunks nach. Bulma nickte ganz selbstverständlich. "Sicher funktioniert der. Warum auch nicht?" Soul klärte sie auf: "Zuhause ist er kaputt und Mama fehlten die nötigen Kleinteile, um ihn wieder zu reparieren. Sie hat aber oft erzählt, was für eine Aufgabe er hatte."  
  
Trunks überlegte kurz, wandte sich dann aber an Bulma. "Mutter? Sag...könnte ich mir den mal von Innen ansehen?" - "Ausprobieren meinst du?" Bulma wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Alle Saiyajins wollten nunmal stärker werden. Da bildete wohl auch Trunks keine Ausnahme.  
  
Schüchtern nickte dieser. "Ja, ich würde ihn gern mal ausprobieren. Natürlich nur, wenn das möglich ist." Bulma lächelte ihn an. "Sicher kannst du ihn ausprobieren. Du musst nur aufpassen, dass Vegeta nicht gerade drin ist oder rein möchte. Am Ende gibt es sicher nur wieder Ärger." Trunks nickte. "Ich werde aufpassen."  
  
Eigentlich hätte Bulma sich denken können, dass er sie irgendwann fragen würde. Saiyajins waren ja so vorhersehbar. Selbst Son-Goku bildete da keine Ausnahme. Auch er hatte die ganzen 3 Jahre lang trainiert.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später schob Soul den Teller ein Stück nach oben. "Ich bin satt.", meinte sie und schaute Bulma an. "So gut hab ich noch nie gegessen." Nur wenig später schob auch Trunks den Teller hoch. "Ich bin auch satt. Es hat echt gut geschmeckt." Wildes Husten war von Bulma zu hören und sie schlug sich auf die Brust. "Hast du dich verschluckt?", fragte Trunks vorsichtig. Bulma nickte nur, doch der Hustenanfall ließ langsam nach. "Ich dachte...hust...ich dachte eben echt, du sagtest, dass du satt bist." - "Ähm..." Trunks schaute etwas fragend, "...Das habe ich auch." Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, drohte Bulma einem neuen Hustenanfall zu unterliegen. Schnell stand Soul auf und schlug ihr auf den Rücken - natürlich nicht allzu hart.  
  
Trunks wusste nicht recht, was er falsch gemacht hatte und sah dementsprechend verwirrt aus. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Bulma durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis. Trunks hatte gerade mal 3 Teller gegessen. Und so etwas schimpft sich Saiyajin?! Hatte sie vielleicht nicht richtig mitgezählt? Doch ein Blick auf das Essen auf dem Tisch bewies ihr, dass nicht allzu viel weg war.  
  
Als Soul sicher gegangen war, dass Bulma nicht in näherer Zukunft erstickte, setzte sie sich wieder. Auch sie wunderte sich darüber, was an Trunks Aussage nun so schockend gewesen war.  
  
"Ich glaub´s nicht.", meinte Bulma schließlich. Als sie ein weiterer fragender Blick erreichte, meinte sie: "Ich bin es von Saiyajins gewöhnt, dass sie so an die 10 Teller leer futtern...wenn sie nicht allzu großen Hunger haben." - "Was?!" Soul war aufgesprungen. "10 Teller?! Wie geht das denn?" Auch Trunks stand auf. "Wie kann man bitte so viel essen?!" Bulma schaute ihn verständnislos an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Geheimnis der Saiyajins.", antwortete sie, "Und gerade deshalb fragte ich mich, warum du so wenig isst und behauptest, satt zu sein."  
  
Trunks schaute kurz auf seinen Teller, dann wieder zu Bulma. "Würde ich am Tag 10 Teller voll Essen mampfen..." - "Bei jeder Mahlzeit.", berichtigte Bulma. "Na okay.", fuhr Trunks fort, "Würde ich bei jeder Mahlzeit 10 Teller verschlingen, würden Mama und Soul verhungern. Abgesehen davon, dass wir so viel Essen gar nicht besorgen könnten."  
  
"Und du bist wirklich satt?", fragte Bulma sicherheitshalber nach, "Ich meine: wirklich, wirklich satt?" Trunks nickte. "Ähm...ja. Ich hab heute schon mehr gegessen als sonst." - "Ich glaub´s nicht." Bulma lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Dass sie das noch erleben durfte...Einen satten Saiyajin...verrückte Welt. "Naja...bleibt mehr für Vegeta. Er wird sowieso mächtig Kohldampf haben, wenn er von Training kommt. Da fällt mir ein..." Auch Bulma schob nun ihren Teller hoch und erhob sich. "Ich hab euch das Bettzeug noch nicht gebracht. Ich hole es...Moment." Gerade wollte sie loslaufen, als Soul hinterher rief: "Sollen Trunks und ich abräumen?"  
  
Das war eindeutig zuviel für Bulma! Bisher hatten nur ihre Eltern sie jemals gefragt, ob sie ihr helfen konnten. Ja, solche Kinder zu haben war echt klasse.  
  
"Braucht ihr nicht.", meinte Bulma, "Das Zeug bleibt stehen. Vegeta isst doch noch. Danach räumen die Hausroboter ab." Sie öffnete die Tür. "Geht lieber nach oben. Ich bringe euch gleich euer Bettzeug." - "Soll ich dir tragen helfen?", fragte Trunks und ging ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu, doch diese winkte nur ab. "Ach Quatsch. So schwach bin ich ja nun wirklich nicht." - "Hab ich auch nie behauptet." Trunks hörte sich an, als hätte sie ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht. Doch Bulma lächelte nur. "So viel Hilfsbereitschaft bin ich gar nicht gewohnt." Sie schritt aus dem Raum, schaute aber nocheinmal hinein. "Bis gleich." Damit verschwand sie.  
  
Trunks schaute zu Soul, Soul zu Trunks. "Kaum wiederzuerkennen.", meinte Soul schließlich, worauf Trunks nur nickte. "Komm. Wir gehen einfach hoch und warten auf sie." Somit verließen die beiden den Raum.  
  
Gerade als sie die erste Treppe betreten wollten, kamen ihnen Mr. und Mrs. Briefs entgegen. "Oh. Das müssen unsere Gäste sein." Mrs. Briefs trat auf Trunks und Soul zu. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir uns nicht vorgestellt haben. Wir...", sie deutete leicht auf sich und ihren Ehemann, "...Sind Bulma´s Eltern. Wir freuen uns jedes Mal über Besuch." Soul und Trunks verbeugten sich leicht. "Wir danken ihnen, dass wir hier für eine Weile wohnen dürfen." - "Das ist kein Problem.", meinte Mr. Briefs, wurde aber von seiner Frau beinahe unterbrochen. "Bulma-Schätzchen bringt immer so nette Leute mit. Sie bringen Leben in unser Haus."  
  
Trunks lächelte, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich gar nicht vorgestellt hatten. Aber wie sollte er sich bitte vorstellen, wenn ein gleichnamiger Junge nur ein Stockwerk höher in seinem Bettchen lag? Soul schien auch aufzufallen, dass Mr. und Mrs. Briefs ihre Namen nicht wussten.  
  
"Oh Verzeihung.", meinte sie an die beiden `Gastgeber` gewandt, "Wir haben uns gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Soul. Es freut mich." Sie reichte Mrs. Briefs die Hand. "Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Mr. Briefs und schaute nun Trunks an, welcher sich krampfhaft eine Ausrede einfallen ließ.  
  
"Sein Name ist Trunks, Mama.", rief Bulma den Flur entlang und kam mit einem Stapel Bettwäsche auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Da aber auch sie genau wusste, welches Problem sich auftat, fügte sie noch ein "Ist wohl ein Trend- Name." hinzu. Mrs. Brief zeigte sich positiv überrascht. "Trunks? Wie mein kleiner Enkel! Den Namen werde ich mir leicht merken können."  
  
Als Trunks sah, dass Bulma kaum noch über den Wäscheberg schauen konnte, nahm er ihr den größten Teil ab. "Wir müssen dann hoch.", meinte Bulma und betrat die erste Stufe der Treppe. "Ich gehe heute früh schlafen. Gute Nacht." Sie winkte ihren Eltern und verschwand dann mit Soul und Trunks im nächsten Stockwerk. Mrs. Briefs´ Stimme, die "Schlaf schön, Schätzchen!" rief, hörte man aber noch.  
  
In dem großen Zimmer im 3. Stock angekommen, blieb Soul ersteinmal im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete noch einmal das gesamte Zimmer. 2 beigefarbene Sessel standen ca. in der Mitte darin, sowie eine große, gelbe Couch, welche dazu einlud, auf ihr zu sitzen und sich in die 3 blauen, grünen und roten Kissen zu kuscheln. In der Mitte dieser Möbelstücke stand ein kleinerer, gläserner Tisch und vor diesem ein Fernseher mit allerlei technischem Zubehör, das Soul noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. Neben dem Bett - welches an der hinteren Wand rechts neben dem Eingang stand - standen zu beiden Seiten noch zwei, hölzerne Nachttische, mit jeweils 3 Schubladen und einer Leselampe in Form von Blumenkelchen. In etwa 1,40 Metern Höhe war links an der noch freien Wand ein Bücherregal angebracht worden mit großen, kleinen, dicken, dünnen und bunten Büchern. In der Mitte der 2 Sessel stand eine 2 Meter große Stehlampe, die wie eine hochgewachsene Pflanze aussah. Die `Blüte` davon war der Lampenschirm. Vor dem riesigen Fenster - in der hinteren Wand des Zimmers weiter rechts - stand ein großer, gemütlicher Papasan-Sessel, welcher wie eine große Muschel aussah. Es musste toll sein ,darin zu sitzen und aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Die goldenen Gardinen wankten leicht im Wind, welcher durch das angeklappte Fenster wehte. Sie schimmerten leicht. Ein leises Klingen war von den hohlen, kleinen Metallstangen zu hören, welche an Fäden befestigt an einer Holzscheibe hangen und sachte gegeneinander schlugen. Und die ganzen Malereien an den Wänden und Möbeln war natürlich auch nicht zu vergessen. Soul war noch nicht lange hier...doch dies war mit Abstand das schönste Zimmer, das sie je gesehen hatte!  
  
"Soul! Träumst du?", fragte Trunks und sah Soul belustigt an. Diese jedoch setzte sich nun in Bewegung und half Trunks dabei, das Bett zu beziehen. Bulma suchte gerade ein paar Zeitschriften aus der unteren Ablage des Glastisches zusammen.  
  
Auf der Bettwäsche waren viele bunte Muster und mit viel Fantasie konnte man sich Tiere oder Menschen vorstellen. Trunks und Soul waren fertig damit. 


	19. Bestaetigung

"Wir sind fertig.", meinte Trunks. Bulma erhob sich und schaute auf das Bett, auf dem die bunten, frisch bezogenen Bettdecke und -kissen sehr ordentlich lagen. Sie lächelte. "Dann wollt ihr jetzt sicher, dass ich euch jetzt allein lasse, damit ihr das schöne Bett auch ausprobieren könnt, nicht?" Man sah nicht, ob Trunks böse oder beschämt dreinschaute, da er sich abgewandt hatte. War wohl besser so. Soul jedoch grinste Bulma nur an. "Du lässt dich echt nicht von deiner Meinung abbringen, was?" Bulma erwiderte das Grinsen Soul´s. "Sicher...wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich recht habe?" - "Ja, ja..." Soul winkte nur ab. "Ich brauch mir keine Sorgen machen. Immerhin will ich nichts von Trunks." - "Aha.", hörte man von Bulma, "Und wie sieht es mir dir aus, Trunks?" Wie viel Spaß ihr dieses Spielchen doch machte! Besser als Achterbahn fahren!  
  
***Danke, Soul! Was soll ich denn jetzt bitte sagen?***, dachte Trunks zu Soul rüber, ohne sie oder Bulma anzusehen.  
  
***Die Wahrheit?***, antwortete Soul unschuldig.  
  
***NEIN!!!***  
  
***Dann lüge.***  
  
***Ich kann genauso wenig lügen wie du!***  
  
***Entscheide dich. Wahrheit oder Lüge.***  
  
***Wer hat mich denn in diese Lage gebracht?!***  
  
***Ähm...ich glaub...das war ich, richtig?***  
  
***Blitzmerker...***  
  
***Versuche auf jeden Fall nicht abzulenken. Dann sieht sie das als Bestätigung. Außerdem solltest du ihr langsam mal antworten. Sie sieht neugierig aus.***  
  
"Ich kann die Cyborgs mehr leiden als Soul. Die streiten wenigstens nicht.", kam es schließlich und um wirklich zu zeigen, dass es so war, wandte Trunks sich zu Soul um und schaute sie etwas böse an. Hätte Soul nicht 100%ig gewusst, dass er es nicht so meinte, wie er es sagte, würde sie noch 100x böser zurück schauen und ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohren...  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte Bulma nach und schaute Trunks dabei musternd an. Dieser nickte und wirkte schon lang nicht mehr so ehrlich...was Bulma natürlich sofort auffiel. "Und ihr beide habt euch nicht zufällig wieder so stumm unterhalten?"  
  
Soul und Trunks schreckten zusammen. "Ach so ist das.", meinte Bulma wissend, "Also doch, ja?" Betroffen wandten Soul und Trunks sich um.  
  
Bulma grinste. "Denk ihr etwa, mir fällt das nicht auf? Für was für eine Rabenmutter haltet ihr mich? Ich bekomme es ja wohl mit, wenn meine lieben Kleinen sich eine Lüge ausdenken. Aber naja..." Bulma machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Wenigstens hab ich jetzt indirekt meine Antwort bekommen. Gute Nacht ihr beiden."  
  
Trunks wandte sich blitzschnell um und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da fiel schon die bunte Tür ins Schloss und tauchte das Zimmer in Schweigen. Es dauerte Minuten, bis wieder gesprochen wurde.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Trunks.", flüsterte Soul betroffen.  
  
"Du haust mich andauernd eiskalt in die Pfanne, merkst du das?", antwortete Trunks vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Soul ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich wollte doch nicht..."  
  
"Natürlich nicht.", unterbrach Trunks sie mit ironischem Unterton, "Du doch nicht. Wie könntest du?"  
  
"Verarsch mich nicht. Ich hab mich entschuldigt."  
  
Trunks schaute sie nun böse an. "Deine Entschuldigungen häufen sich, doch die Zeiten, in denen du mich nicht lächerlich machst, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen."  
  
Jetzt schaute Soul wirklich traurig drein. "Wir wollten doch nicht streiten, während wir hier sind..."  
  
"Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn es für dich ungemütlich wird." Trunks schaute aus dem Fenster, dann wieder böse zu Soul.  
  
Diese traute sich mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Du hast es aber versprochen."  
  
"Du hältst dich doch auch nicht dran."  
  
"Ich versuche es wenigstens. Du kennst mich doch."  
  
"Eben. Du bist total streitsüchtig, Soul!"  
  
"Wer von uns beiden versucht denn hier die ganze Zeit zu schlichten?! Du garantiert nicht!"  
  
"Wir bräuchten keinen Schlichter, wenn du nicht andauernd mit solchem Mist anfangen würdest."  
  
"Dann lass uns hier aufhören! Du kennst meine Meinung und ich deine! Ist doch okay so."  
  
"Wäre da nicht die Sache, dass dich meine Meinung nicht im Geringsten interessiert."  
  
"Das beruht dann wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit."  
  
Trunks schaute sie böse an, gab es aber auf, sich mit ihr zu streiten. Stattdessen verschränkte er nur die Arme vor der Brust und lenkte seinen Blick auf die bemalten Wände des Zimmers. "Jetzt denkt Mama sonst was.", murrte er.  
  
Soul hasse es, wenn er so einen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall hatte. "Haben wir es echt nötig uns so zu streiten, Trunks? Jegliche Versuche von mir zu schlichten blockst du einfach mit Sturheit ab. Dabei habe ich mich entschuldigt." Sie schaute ihn böse. "Ich hab es satt. Du und dein falscher Stolz! Ich hab mein Möglichstet getan. Jetzt bist du dran mit entschuldigen...dafür, dass du das Versprechen, dass du gegeben hast, nicht gehalten hast. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, da auch ich es nicht hielt, doch jetzt bist du dran." Vergebens wartete sie auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Trunks! Ich werde echt noch sauer. Klar, ich gehöre zu deiner Familie, doch dein Riesenbonus ist demnächst ausgespielt." Wieder keine Antwort. Stattdessen schaute er sie nur wütend an. Naja...dann musste sie es anders probieren.  
  
"Wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe...", begann Soul schließlich wieder, "...Dann hoffe ich, dass es heilt. Du weißt doch: Das Herz auf meiner Zunge, spricht schneller als ich denke. Ich weiß, dass das manchmal echt gemein ist."  
  
Okay...mehr sagte sie nicht! Jetzt war sie schon so "lieb" geworden, wie es sonst nicht ihre Art war. So langsam müsste er reagieren. Wenn nicht, wäre Soul echt sauer. Dann würde sie sich irgendetwas schnappen und ihm über den Kopf hauen, damit dieser grässliche böse Blick verschwandt! Dann musste er ja irgendetwas sagen. Doch zum Glück musste sie nicht zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen, da Trunks sich abwandte und die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Ich gehe eine Runde spazieren."  
  
Rums und die Tür war zu. In dem Zimmer stand nun nur noch Soul, welche die Tür anstarrte. "Das war alles?!" Naja...wenn sie näher drüber nachdachte...hatte sie etwa erwartet, dass er sich ebenfalls entschuldigen würde? Nein! Das wäre echt zuviel verlangt gewesen. Vor allem, wenn er einen auf "Familienähnlichkeit" machte. Das hatte die Bulma der Zukunft immer gesagt, wenn Trunks sich wie Vegeta aufführte. Trunks hatte ja gute und schlechte Seiten...doch diese Seite gefiel Soul absolut nicht! Sie hasste es, wenn er sich so aufführte! Wie ein bockiges Kind und diese Rolle passte wirklich nicht zu ihm...auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn er es ernst meinte!  
  
Soul streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. Wie lange war sie denn nun schon wach? Sie rechnete mal kurz nach: Aufgestanden war sie um 6 Uhr. Als sie sich Zuhause in die "Hope" gesetzt hatten, - sie und Trunks - war es ca. 19 Uhr gewesen, weil nach dieser Zeit die Cyborgs nichts mehr anstellten und Trunks Bulma natürlich nicht in der Haupt-Katastrophen-Zeit lassen wollte. Dann waren sie 3 Stunden in der Zeitlinie 3 Jahre vor dieser wach, was schon mal 14 Stunden ergab. Dann waren sie etwa 1 Stunde wieder in der Zukunft und nun seit 10 Uhr wieder in der Vergangenheit. Jetzt war es schon 20.15 Uhr. Das ergab in etwa 25 Stunden und ein paar Minuten. So lange war sie noch nie wach gewesen! Sie brauchte Schlaf...sofort. Sie fragte sich nur, wie Trunks jetzt noch spazieren gehen konnte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, dass dieser Teil so kurz ist, doch ich muss jetzt ersteinmal grübeln, wie es weitergeht. Aufmunterung (in Form von Reviews ^^) ist gern gesehen! 


	20. Erinnerungen

Soul stellte sich einigermaßen gerade hin und wechselte erneut die Kleidung. Die kurze Bekleidung wurde durch ein langes, hellblaues Nachhemd ersetzt, dass ihr bis in die Kniekehlen reichte. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen. Dann ließ sie die beiden roten Bänder aus ihren Haaren verschwinden. Stattdessen flocht sie jetzt eines hinein, welches die selbe Farbe wie ihr Nachthemd hatte.  
  
"Etwas ganz Schlichtes...", murmelte sie, "Ich sollte Energie sparen." *Vielleicht, sollte ich alle Umstände - außer der Kleidung ablegen.* Kurz überlegte sie. Bulma, Son-Goku und auch alle anderen hatten es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, doch nicht nur ihre Kleidung war selbst verändert, sonder auch Haar- und Augenfarbe. Blond war zwar die Haarfarbe gewesen, die sie hatte, seit sie sich erinnern konnte, doch seit diesem einen Vorfall...oder Besser: UNfall...da waren sie schwarz geworden. Naja...nicht so tiefschwarz. Sie leuchteten leicht rot, wenn die Sonne drauffiel, doch schwarz war als Beschreibung mehr als passend. Genauso wie für ihre ehemaligen blauen Augen. Sie waren dunkel geworden. Und es hatte nicht einmal 10 Minuten gedauert. So schnell war alles gegangen...  
  
Sie erinnerte sich...  
  
************************Erinnerung****************************************** *  
  
Sie und Trunks - vielleicht 14 Jahre alt - liefen durch die Straßen. Es war lange her, dass sie das getan hatten, doch C17 und C18 hatten sich auf den anderen Teil der Erdkugel verzogen. Das hatten sie Trunks sogar noch erzählt, damit dieser sich nicht wunderte. Daraufhin hatte die kleine Familie Briefs wieder etwas Zeit für sich. Langsam wurde es dunkel und die beiden liefen dicht nebeneinander, damit sie sich nicht verloren.  
  
Es waren nicht viele Fußgänger unterwegs, dafür aber Autofahrer. Das die Cyborgs verschwanden, hatten diese sogar noch im Radio verkündet und so waren die meisten Bewohner aufgebrochen, um woanders hin zu fahren, bevor die beiden noch wiederkamen.  
  
Soul hatte Trunks seit ein paar Minuten auf andere Gedanken gebracht, da dieser geistig schon wieder beim nächsten Kampf gewesen war. Jetzt hatte sich die Laune gelockert und beide benahmen sich wie ganz normale 14- jährige Kinder. Hier wurde mal ein Bürgerstein runtergesprungen, dort ein Geländer runtergerutscht und woanders auf den Teilen einer Wand umhergeklettert. Die ganze Zeit unterhielten sie sich über alle Möglichen Dinge, wobei Soul das Thema "Cyborgs" geschickt umging. Darin war sie geübt. Immerhin war sie es jedes Mal, die Trunks ablenken musste. Und er bezeichnete sie als "Problemkind". Tss...Das traf auch umgekehrt zu.  
  
"Mama macht sich wirklich viel Arbeit. Warum lässt sie uns einfach nicht mithelfen?" - "Weil sie ein Sturkopf ist?" - "Bingo!" Soul sah nach vorn über die nächste Straße. "Machst du mit? Wer zuletzt beim blauen Wohnblock ist, muss das Essen teilen." Trunks grinste sie an. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du eine Chance gegen mich hast." - "Werden wir ja sehen.", antwortete Soul, "Bist du dabei?" - "Meinetwegen.", meinte Trunks, fügte aber noch grinsend hinzu, "Fairer Weise lasse ich dir Vorsprung. Dann hattest du wenigstens eine kleine Chance." Soul schaute ihn missbilligend an. "Ja, ja, Trunks. Mach ruhig. Immerhin ist es dein Essen, dass du teilen musst." - "Bis du über die Straße bist, okay?" - "Das reicht locker.", meinte Soul und rannte los. Nein! So schnell würde sie Trunks nicht den Sieg schenken. Nun...ja. Er war schneller als sie. Viel schneller...doch man soll sich ja nicht entmutigen lassen. Und wahrscheinlich würde es ihn wieder ein Stück fröhlicher machen, wenn er gewinnen würde. Also konnte es für sie nur gut ausgehen...das dachte sie damals. Erst jetzt - als sie auf diese Zeit zurück sah - merkte sie, dass es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war...  
  
Sie rannte, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen. Kurz vergewisserte sie sich, dass auch kein Auto kam. Dann sprang sie den Bürgersteig herunter, die andere Straßenseite fest im Blick...doch das Hupen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Von da an ging alles ganz schnell...  
  
Sie hörte einen weiteren langen Hupton. Schwach konnte sie Trunks´ Stimme hören, die ihren Namen rief. Ja...ihn hörte sie. Er hörte sich panisch an. Sogar seine hastigen Schritte konnte sie hören, die schnell auf sie zuliefen. Diesen Part übernahmen ihre Ohren, doch ihre Augen sahen etwas ganz anderes...  
  
Das Auto wirkte in der Dunkelheit wie ein riesiges Tier. Die Lichter brannten nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie es deshalb nicht gesehen. Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich über das Aussehen des Autos Gedanken zu machen. Viel wichtiger erschien ihr die Tatsache, dass es auf sie zuraste! 3 Meter entfernt...dann nur noch 2...Starr vor Angst bewegte sich ihr Körper kein Stück. Sie atmete nicht einmal. Alles setzte für einen Moment aus...dann fühlte sie diesen unerträglichen Schmerz am ganzen Körper. Ihre Füße hielten sie nicht mehr am Boden, denn das gewaltige Auto hatte sie geradewegs erfasst. Dann fühlte sie nur noch den Aufprall... Alle Lichter gingen entgültig aus und es wurde schwarz um sie herum.  
  
Sie schien Ewigkeiten in dieser Dunkelheit zuzubringen...doch sie war nicht allein.  
  
***Bist du okay, Kleine?***, fragte eine Stimme  
  
***Wer bist du? Wo?***, fragte Soul.  
  
***Hab keine Angst. Alles kommt in Ordnung.***, antwortete die Stimme in beruhigendem Ton.  
  
***Was ist denn los? Warum ist alles so schwarz? Ich sehe überhaupt nichts.***  
  
***Dein Körper läuft auf Sparbetrieb. Du darfst dich nicht allzu sehr anstrengen.***, erklärte die Stimme.  
  
***Warum nicht? Sag mir endlich, was los ist!*** Soul wusste nicht, was eigentlich los war. Wo war sie? Warum und wieso?  
  
***Dein Körper muss erst das neue Blut annehmen.***  
  
***Neues Blut?***, fragte Soul. Sie verstand die ganze Sache nicht.  
  
***Ja. Dein kleiner Freund...***  
  
***Trunks?***, unterbrach Soul.  
  
***Ja.***, redete die Stimme weiter, ***Trunks-san, er hat es dir gegeben.***  
  
***Wovon redest du eigentlich?*** Konnte diese Stimme sich nicht mal klar und deutlich ausdrücken?!  
  
***Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du hast schlimme Verletzungen erlitten...doch das Schlimmste war der Blutverlust.***  
  
***Blutverlust? Hatte ich einen Unfall?*** So langsam dämmerte es.  
  
***So ist es. Trunks-san versucht dir zu helfen.***  
  
***Wo bin ich jetzt?***  
  
***Er hat dich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, doch sie hatten nicht genug Blutreserven für dich.***  
  
***Kennen die überhaupt meine Blutgruppe?***, fragte Soul. Sie kannte sie doch selbst nicht.  
  
***Eben nicht.***  
  
***Heißt das...ich muss sterben?*** Das war gar nicht gut.  
  
***Das kommt darauf an, ob dein Körper dieses Blut annimmt.***  
  
***Wessen Blut? Ich dachte, sie haben nicht genug Blutreserven.***  
  
***Trunks-san gibt dir von seinem Blut. Er konnte die Ärzte tatsächlich überzeugen, dass er dir helfen kann.***  
  
***Ja?***  
  
***Sicher doch.***  
  
Jetzt war Soul echt platt.  
  
***Wow!***  
  
Für eine Weile war es still, doch dann meldete sich die Stimme wieder.  
  
***Es ist Zeit. Du musst aufwachen.***  
  
***Was ist mit dem Blut?***  
  
***Dein Körper hat es unter einigen Einwänden schließlich angenommen. Immerhin musst du ja irgendwie überleben.***  
  
***Ich küsse ihn, wenn ich aufwache!!!*** Ja, Soul war richtig fröhlich!  
  
***Wenn du genug Kraft hast...meinetwegen.***  
  
Die Stimme verschwand und schon wenige Sekunden danach klärte sich das Dunkel auf. Langsam nahm Soul Umrisse wahr...dann langsam Farben. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Augenlider sich hoben und dies schien auch ihr Gegenüber mitzubekommen.  
  
"Soul-Liebling! Geht es dir wieder gut?" Stürmisch wurde sie umarmt. Soul hatte die Stimme natürlich sofort erkannt. Es war Bulma...ihre Mutter.  
  
"Mama?", fragte Soul nochmal und langsam klärte sich ihr Blick völlig bis auf ein paar Dingen, die sie nicht ganz scharf sehen konnte. Doch sie fühlte sich anders. Ein komisches Gefühl durchstieg ihren Körper. Gänzlich anders, als sie es gewohnt war. Doch im Moment versuchte sie, nicht darauf zu achten. Sie hatte wichtigere Dinge im Kopf.  
  
"Mama...wo ist Trunks?" Mit Tränen in den lachenden Augen ließ Bulma Soul los und schaute auf das - nur wenige Zentimeter entfernte - Nachbarbett, in dem Trunks leise atmend schlief. Sein Gesicht war fast völlig weiß und die Farbe seiner Lippen war nur als schwache rötliche Abstufung zu erkennen. Soul befreite sich langsam von ihrer Mutter, obwohl diese sie besorgt anschaute.  
  
Soul stand nun vor Trunks´ Bett und schaute ihn an. *Ich könnte ihn küssen! So was Tapferes...*, dachte sie sich. Ja...immerhin hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie wollte sich bedanken. Also beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Dann war es jedoch ganz um sie geschehen und sie umarmte ihn lachend. Ja...wegen ihm war sie überhaupt noch am Leben!  
  
Langsam bewegte Trunks sich etwas in ihren Armen und wachte schließlich auf. Aus halboffenen Augen schaute er sie an. "Soul..." Jetzt setzte sich auch Bulma in Bewegung und schaute ihren Sohn besorgt an. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie ihm durch das Haar. "Trunks-Schätzchen...wie geht es dir?" Verschlafen rieb Trunks sich ersteinmal die Augen, wodurch er dann vielleicht auch besser sehen konnte. Dann tauchte Soul´s Gesicht vor ihm auf.  
  
"Soul!" Er setzte sich auf, lies die Füße vom Bett baumeln und wollte Soul in seine Arme schließen, doch er hielt sich den Kopf. "...Jetzt ist mir schwindelig..." Bulma lächelte. "Du hast dich zu schnell aufgesetzt. Dein Kreislauf muss doch ersteinmal wieder in Schwung kommen." Trunks dachte kurz über diese Tatsache nach, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. "Egal." Und schließlich umarmte er Soul doch. "Ich dachte schon...dass...dass du nicht mehr auf die Beine kommst.", meinte er, doch er hörte sich fröhlich an. Wahrscheinlich, weil sich diese Befürchtung nicht bestätigt hatte.  
  
Soul erwiderte sie Umarmung herzlich. "Du bist der Größte, Trunks!" Trunks zog sie nur näher. "Weißt du...ich mein....du lagst da am Boden und überall das Blut..." Er schaute sie für einen Moment traurig an, doch dann zog er sie an sich. "Ich dachte echt für einen Moment...dass...dass ich auch noch meine kleine Schwester verloren hätte." Ganz so richtig wusste Soul nicht mehr, was eigentlich passiert war. Ja...das Auto hatte sie wohl erfasst. Doch von diesem Moment an hatte sie nur noch Dinge gefühlt, statt sie zu sehen. Der Aufprall zu Beispiel. Doch im Großen und Ganzen wusste sie, was passiert war...und sie wusste, dass das für Trunks sicher kein allzu toller Anblick gewesen war. Wäre es andersherum gewesen...sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie hätte tun sollen.  
  
Da war es wieder! Dieses komische Gefühl...er breitete sich aus. Sie spürte es genau. Es war, als würde es Anteile ihres Körpers fordern. Doch verdammt...es tat weh!  
  
Leicht krümmte Soul sich und schließlich viel sie in ihr Bett zurück. Bulma und Trunks waren beinahe zeitgleich aufgesprungen. Bulma packte Soul an den Schultern. "Soul...Liebling? Was ist denn mit dir?" Der panische Unterton war keinesfalls zu überhören.  
  
Was mit ihr war, wusste Soul doch selbst nicht. Es war so anders...völlig anders eben. Es schien sich brutal durch ihren Körper zu schlagen. Erst durch ihre Beine, dann durch ihre Arme und schließlich durch den Kopf. Es war nicht aufzuhalten. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!  
  
"Soul...", hörte sie Trunks´ Stimme, "...Was ist mir dir? Deine Haare...sie verändern sich." Dafür hatte Soul nun überhaupt keinen Nerv. Ihre Haare waren das kleinste Problem. Sie versuchte viel eher mit diesem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Dieses Gefühl war brutal und ging ohne jede Vorsicht durch ihren Körper! Jetzt begann es zu brennen und dadurch merkte Soul, dass es mittlerweile überall war. Im Ober- sowie im Unterkörper. Überall war dieses befremdende Gefühl, welches immer noch so schien, als wolle es ihren Körper unter seine Gewalt bringen. Kein Plätzchen mehr, das nicht brannte. Bis in die Fingerspitzen. Jetzt würde sie warten müssen. Ihre Muskel entspannten sich und sie wartete nur noch, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr aus ihrem Körper schmeißen. Dafür war es zu mächtig.  
  
Zu Soul´s Verwunderung ließ der Schmerz augenblicklich nach. Sie spürte zwar weiter, wie dieses Gefühl seine Runden zog, doch es tat nicht mehr weh. Vielleicht, weil sie aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren? Sie ließ es sich gefallen, auch wenn sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte. Je mehr sie sich wehren würde, desto schlimmer wären die Schmerzen und dass dieses Ding mächtige Schmerzen verursachte, wusste Soul.  
  
"Geht es wieder?", fragte Bulma leise und Soul nickte. "Es ist komisch." Bulma schaute sie musternd an und blieb bei ihren Haaren wie auch ihren Augen hängen. "Das Saiyajinblut.", flüsterte sie. "Was?". fragten Trunks und Soul wie aus einem Mund. "Das Saiyajinblut.", wiederholte Bulma, "Soul...Trunks gab dir von seinem Blut...jetzt ist es in dir." Soul nickte. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass ihr Körper das Blut doch nicht ganz annahm. Doch wenn sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, hielten sich die Schäden in Grenzen. "Deshalb...", sprach Bulma weiter, "...verändert sich alles und passt sich an das Blut an...denke ich." Schnell stand sie auf und besorgte ein Stück aus dem verbrochenen Spiegel. Kurz darauf hielt sie es Soul vors Gesicht.  
  
Soul erschrak leicht. "Nein, oder?" Ihre Haare waren schwarz geworden und nur wenige blonde Stellen waren noch zu sehen. Diese schrumpften aber schnell. Ein Blick in ihre eigenen Augen verriet ihr, dass diese ebenfalls schwarz geworden waren. So schwarze Augen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie wirkten geheimnisvoll. "Zeig her, Soul.", meinte Trunks und zog sie etwas zu sich herüber, damit auch er ihre Augen sehen konnte. Er schaute etwas genauer. "Nein!", rief er, "Ich sehe nichts mehr! Ich sehe nichts mehr in deinen Augen, Soul!" Er sah niedergeschlagen aus. "Dabei mochte ich deine Augen so sehr..."  
  
Nocheinmal schaute Soul in den Spiegel. "Mit so dunklen Augen habe ich mir immer Papa vorgestellt.", meinte sie schließlich. Bulma lächelte und schaute ebenfalls in die Augen Soul´s. "Ja...genauso waren sie."  
  
************************Erinnerung Ende************************************  
  
Ja...Vegeta´s Augen waren genauso dunkel, wie ihre geworden waren. Zum Glück wusste er das nicht. Von ihm würde wohl so etwas in der Art wie "Das edle Saiyajinblut im Körper eines armseligen Mädchens" kommen. Warum sollte sie sich das antun?  
  
Doch da war noch etwas. Soul seufzte. Trunks hatte es nie gemerkt, dass sie ihm einen ersten und einzigen Kuss gegeben hatte...damals. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm damit danken, doch er hatte es ja nicht einmal mitbekommen.  
  
Egal. Jetzt sollte sie auf jeden Fall ersteinmal schlafen gehen. Sie war so verdammt müde. Also zog sie die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich in die wohlige Wärme. Auf so einem weichen Bett hatte sie noch nie geschlafen. Und außerdem hatte sie noch nie so viel Platz gehabt. Das würde sich spätestens ändern, wenn Trunks wieder aufkreuzte...obwohl...Vielleicht würde er nach diesem kleinen Streit auf der wohl ebenso gemütlichen Couch schlafen. Soul überlegte kurz. *Nein! Trunks doch nicht.* Sie lächelte, als sie an ihn dachte. Hoffentlich war er nicht allzu böse, wenn er wiederkam. Doch wenn er wegging, tobte er sich normalerweise irgendwo aus, damit nicht jemand anderes darunter litt, dass er eine riesige Wut im Bauch hatte...er versuchte es jedenfalls. Das hieß nicht, dass es immer funktionierte.  
  
Egal! Sie wollte schlafen! Und zwar sofort! Also schloss Soul die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Fast hätte ich es vergessen: *Lufthol* DANKEEEEEEEEE!!! ^^ Und ganz besonders an Chrisi-chan und Ki-el. Aber natürlich auch an die anderen Leute, die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben oder sich dazu hinreißen konnten, diese FF zu lesen. Respekt!  
  
Im nächsten Teil steht das, was Trunks so die ganze Zeit macht. *g* 


	21. Trunks´ Discobekanntschaft

Währenddessen lief Trunks durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt. Nichts zerstört, viele Menschen auf den Straßen, ein Haufen verschiedener Lichter...für seine Augen war dies ein ungewohntes Bild. Aber egal. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf irgendetwas zu richten. Doch Soul bekam er einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Verdammt! Ablenkung...das brachte er jetzt, also steuerte er das nächst beste Haus - über dem Leuchtreklame einlud einzutreten - zu. Na ganz toll. Er hatte eine Disco erwischt. Er drängelte sich durch die Massen zu einem kleinen, freien Tisch, der in einer Ecke an der Wand stand.  
  
Solche Musik hatte er noch nie gehört. Sie klang fremd in seinen Ohren, doch der Rhythmus zog alle Leute auf die Tanzfläche...nur ihn nicht. *Da sieht man es doch! Ich kann auch ohne Soul Spaß haben. Verbringe ich den Abend eben allein. Gut! Auch schön!* Kurz überlegte er. *...Nein...ist es nicht.* Er seufzte. Sie hätte garantiert geradewegs auf die Tanzfläche zugesteuert und hätte ihren Spaß gehabt. Und irgendwann hätte sie Trunks dazu geholt. Ganz klar!  
  
Trunks merkte erst, dass sich jemand gegenüber an seinen Tisch gestellt hatte, als dieser Jemand ihn ansprach. "Ist hier noch frei?" Trunks schaute irritiert. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, wahrscheinlich genauso alt wie er, in Minirock und einem wirklich, wirklich (!) knappen Top...eben Discooutfit. Sie hatte kurzes, blau gefärbtes Haar. "Klar doch.", antwortete Trunks, worauf die Frau sich lächelnd an den leeren Platz setzte. "Ganz allein hier?" - "Ja.", antwortete Trunks. "Keine Freundin?", fragte die Frau weiter. "Nein." Trunks´ Antworten fielen wirklich sehr kurz aus. "Du sprichst nicht gern, was?", schlussfolgerte seine Gegenüber. Trunks schaute sie an. "Was soll man dazu noch groß sagen?" - "Vielleicht `Leider nicht, bin aber noch auf der Suche.` oder so etwas Ähnliches?", fragte die Frau und schaute ihn belustigt an. Als Trunks nicht antwortete, fragte sie: "Wie ist dein Name?" - "Trunks." - "Ich bin Johanna, doch meine Freunde nennen mich Jonny.", meinte die Frau und reichte Trunks die Hand. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Trunks ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. "Ebenfalls." Jonny zog die Hand zurück und lächelte Trunks an. "Was machst du hier? Du scheinst nicht zum Tanzen gekommen zu sein." Sie warf einen Blick auf seine Kleidung. "Du siehst so aus, als ob du nur zufällig hierher geraten wärst." - "Bin ich auch.", antwortete Trunks, "Ich hab nur einen Spaziergang gemacht und wollte mich ablenken." - "Wovon ablenken?", fragte Jonny und schaute Trunks weiter interessiert an. "Zuhause gab es Zoff." Jonny verstand. So etwas ist nie gut. "Wo wohnst du denn? Welcher Stadtteil?" Trunks zog nur den Ärmel seiner Jacke etwas zu Jonny und deutete auf das eingelassene Wappen. Jonny machte große Augen. "In der Capsule Corp.?!" Trunks nickte und legte die Hände auf den Tisch. "Cool!", meinte Jonny bewundernd, "Es ist sicher geil, in so einem großen Gebäude zu wohnen, oder?" - "Das Haus an sich ist cool, doch die Bewohner sind manchmal etwas chaotisch." Jonny grinste. "Wie kommst du überhaupt dahin? Bist du ein Mitglied der Familie?" - "Eher ein guter Freund." Trunks wusste nicht einmal, ob das stimmte oder nicht. Immerhin gehörte er nicht wirklich dazu. Er war woanders Zuhause.  
  
"Wenn du eigentlich gar nicht hierher wolltest, hast du sicher auch kein Geld dabei, oder?", fragte Jonny, worauf Trunks nickte. "Keinen Zenni. Brauch ich ja auch nicht. Hier sein kostet doch nichts, oder?" Jonny schüttelte den Kopf. "Das nicht, doch die Getränke sind teuer." Trunks schaute sie kurz musternd an. Sie hatte nicht eine Tasche an ihrer Kleidung. Wo sollte sie Geld aufbewahren? "Du hast wohl auch keines dabei, was?" Jonny schaute ihn überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das?" - "Du hast keine Taschen an deiner Kleidung.", erklärte Trunks, "Und eine Handtasche wirst du ja wohl nicht irgendwo stehen gelassen haben, wo sie jeder einfach mitnehmen kann." Jonny lachte Trunks an. "Toller Beobachter. Ich hab wirklich nichts dabei. Aber wenn du willst, können wir uns an die Bar setzen und ein bisschen was trinken." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. "Ohne Geld?" Jonny lächelte. "Ohne Geld. Mein Vater schmeißt diesen Laden. Ich und meine Freunde können so viel trinken, wie wir wollen." - "Praktisch.", bemerkte Trunks, worauf Jonny ihn anlächelte. "Genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass man in der reichsten Firma der Welt wohnt." Zusammen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Bar, wo sie sich auf die hohen Barhocker setzten und Jonny den Barkeeper heranwinkte.  
  
"Yo! Freddy, alter Junge. Du hast doch sicher was Leckeres zu Trinken für uns, oder?" Jonny schien den Barkeeper wirklich zu kennen. "Klar doch, Jo.", antwortete Freddy und verschwand kurz an einen der Zapfhähne. Trunks schaute fragend. "Jo?" - "Nur ein weiterer Spitzname.", antwortete Jonny, "Davon hab ich viele: Jonny, Jo, Anna, Anni, Hana...die Liste ist lang." - "Ich habe nicht einen.", meinte Trunks. "Naja...", meinte Jonny, "...`Trunks` kann man schlecht abkürzen. Aber der Name hört sich auch so geil genug an. `Johanna` schrie ja geradezu danach, abgeändert zu werden."  
  
Freddy kam mit zwei großen Gläsern einfachem Bier wieder, stellte sie ab und ging wieder. "Mannomann. Hab ich Durst!", meinte Jonny und begann sofort zu trinken. Schon Sekunden später ließ sie das Glas - welches sie in einem Zuge völlig geleert hatte - sinken und wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund. Trunks schaute in sein Glas. "Was ist das?", fragte er. "Stinknormales Bier.", antwortete Jonny und gab Freddy mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie noch mehr wollte. "Hab ich noch nie getrunken.", bemerkte Trunks, worauf Jonny ihn irritiert ansah. "Du hast noch nie Bier getrunken?!" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Da wo ich her komme, ist das sehr teuer." - "Ach du kommst nicht von hier?", fragte Jonny. Trunks antwortete: "Nicht direkt. Ich wurde hier geboren, doch lebe woanders." Hey! Das war sogar die Wahrheit! Cool!  
  
"Versuch es einfach mal.", riet Jonny, "Jeder normale Mann trinkt Bier. Außerdem wird es den Ärger, den du Zuhause hattest, lähmen." Trunks hob das Glas, setzte es an die Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck. Im ersten Moment schmeckte es merkwürdig, doch der Geschmack schien sich anzupassen und so hatte er bald das gesamte Glas ausgetrunken. Jetzt war auch endlich Freddy wieder da und schenkte Jonny nach. "Willst du auch noch was, Trunks?", fragte sie. Trunks hielt ihr sein Glas hin. "Klar!"  
  
Jonny war schon ein komisches Mädchen. Sie schien alle möglichen Leute zu kennen und Trunks hätte wetten können, dass sie 98% aller Discobesucher schon einmal gesehen bzw. angesprochen hatte.  
  
Sie und Trunks unterhielten sich über allen möglichen Mist. Die Stadt, die Menschen in und außerhalb der Disco, Veranstaltungen und vieles mehr. Trunks merkte, dass sie sich sehr gut in der Stadt auskannte, denn sie redet fast ununterbrochen von irgendwelchen angesagten Clubs, von denen Trunks noch nie im Leben gehört hatte.  
  
Plötzlich gähnte Trunks und streckte sich etwas. "Müde?", fragte Jonny. Trunks schaute sie lächelnd an. "Wonach sieht das wohl aus?" - "Nach `ner Gymnastikübung." - "Klar! Ich bin eben sportlich." - "Sieht man." Beide begannen zu grinsen. "Mal ehrlich...", meinte Jonny schließlich, "...gehst du ins Fitness-Studio?" - "Nein.", antwortete Trunks, worauf Jonny ihn skeptisch anschaute. "Nein?" - "Nein.", bestätigte Trunks und amüsierte sich über ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Wo hast du sonst die Muckis her?", fragte Jonny und warf einen Blick auf Trunks´ Oberarme, die man mittlerweile gut sehen konnte, da dieser seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte. "Ich betreibe Kampfsport." - "Cool!", hauchte Jonny, "So richtig professionell? Im Verein?" Trunks schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ich bin in keinem Verein. Ein guter Freund hat es mir beigebracht und seitdem bin ich mein eigener Meister."  
  
Auf einmal begann Jonny zu lächeln und schaute Trunks von oben bis unten an. "Kerle mit Waschbrettbäuchen kommen bei Mädels gut an, was?" Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab nicht viel mit Frauen zu tun." - "Bist du deshalb noch zu haben?", fragte Jonny, worauf Trunks etwas in der Gegend herum schaute. "Nein...ich bin auch nicht wirklich zu haben." - "Warum?", fragte Jonny. War da so etwas wie Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme? Trunks nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas und erklärte: "Ich hab...naja...ich hab da jemanden ihm Blick." - "Verstehe.", meinte Jonny wissend und lehnte sich weiter zu Trunks rüber. "Ist sie hübsch?"  
  
"Und wie."  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
"Klug?"  
  
"Wie man´s nimmt."  
  
"Witzig?"  
  
"Manchmal. Doch viel öfter nervig."  
  
Jonny schaute Trunks fragend an. "Du findest sie nervig?" - "Ich finde sie nicht nur so...Sie IST es." - "Und trotzdem stehst du auf sie?" Trunks trank wieder einen Schluck. "Tcha...was soll ich machen?" Jonny grinste ihn an. "Liebe geht komische Wege." - "Bei mir besonders.", erwiderte Trunks.  
  
"Will sie was von dir?" Jonny war echt nur dabei Fragen zu stellen und Trunks antwortete immer brav. "Eben nicht." - "Nein?!" Jonny sah verwundert aus, "Es gibt wirklich Mädchen auf dieser großen Welt, die nichts von so einem Kerl wie dir wollen?!" - "Jupp.", antwortete Trunks und beobachtete manche Leute beim Tanzen. Warum redete er überhaupt darüber?!  
  
Jonny runzelte die Stirn. "So eine gibt es garantiert nur eineinziges Mal auf der gesamten Welt. Und dann musst du dich ausgerechnet in sie vergucken? Du hast ja echt Pech." Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern, schaute nun aber wieder Jonny an, welche wieder begann Fragen zu stellen. "Wie lange ist das schon so?" Trunks rechnete kurz nach. "Seit 3 Jahren ungefähr." - "Und wie alt bist du jetzt?" - "17." - "Oh...das ist hart. Seit du 14 bist?" Jonny schaute ihn mitleidend an. Trunks nickte. "Genau so ist es." - "Wohnt sie auch in der Capsule Corp.?" - "Zur Zeit schon."  
  
Entschloßen stand Jonny auf. "Der werd´ ich was husten!" Trunks schaute sie nur an. "Und das soll was ändern?" Jonny setzte sich langsam wieder. "Wie eingebildet muss man sein, um es zu ignorieren, dass einem so ein Kerl wie du hinterherläuft?!" Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist nicht eingebildet. Sie ist...ja...sie ist eben nicht verliebt." Jonny sah wirklich sauer aus. "Macht sie sich da nicht zum Frauenfeind Nummer 1?" - "Warum?" - "Weil sie allen Frauen den besten Mann weggeschnappt hat." Trunks lächelte. "Sollte das eine Anmache sein?" Jonny lächelte genauso zurück. "Was, wenn es so wäre?" Trunks schaute auf sein Glas. "Dann müsstest du einen Korb kassieren." - "Nur wegen ihr?" Trunks trank wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Genau." - "Und schon mag ich sie nicht." Trunks nickte. "Das ist dann wohl dein Problem." Oh Mannomann. Normalerweise würde er jetzt rot anlaufen...hatte er zuviel getrunken oder war Jonny ihm nur sehr sympathisch?  
  
Jonny streckte Trunks ihre Hand entgegen und spielte etwas an seinem ärmellosen Shirt. "Du spielst nicht zufällig in näherer Zukunft mit dem Gedanken, sie aufzugeben, oder?" Trunks lächelte leicht verlegen. "Nein...tue ich nicht." - "So eine Verschwendung." Jonny lehnte sich gegen den Rand der Theke und schaute auf die Tanzfläche. "Lust zu Tanzen?" - "Ich kann nicht tanzen." - "Jeder normale Mensch kann tanzen.", erwiderte Jonny und schaute Trunks erwartungsvoll an. Dieser hätte ihr am Liebsten gesagt, dass er eben kein normaler Mensch war, doch das ließ er lieber bleiben. Er drückte es anders aus. "Ich bin halt nicht normal." Lächelnd stand Jonny auf, während Trunks sich seinem Glas zuwandte. Dann legte sie ihre Arme von hinten um ihn.  
  
"Recht hast du. Kein normaler Kerl sieht so geil aus wie du." Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Trunks´ Wangen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass er noch zuviel getrunken hatte. Ein Mädchen, dass so direkt war, hatte er noch nie getroffen. Jonny bekam natürlich mit, dass ihm das nicht so ganz angenehm war. "Schüchtern? Auf so etwas stehen Mädchen." Sie ließ ihn los und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. "Warum?", fragte Trunks und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Es müsste bald nachgeschenkt werden, sonst hätte er nichts mehr zum Ablenken. Jonny grinste. "Weil man die besser kontrollieren kann." - "Ach ja?" - "Ja." - "Da verstehe mal jemand die Frauen..."  
  
Jonny lachte leise. "Am Liebsten würde ich dich prompt mit nach Hause nehmen." - "Apropos nach Hause.", meinte Trunks und stand auf, "Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich bin hundemüde und entschuldigen muss ich mich auch noch." Er wollte nach seiner Jacke greifen, doch Jonny zog sie weg. "Bei wem entschuldigen? Hat das nicht bis Morgen Zeit?" Trunks schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Morgen ist es erst wieder in genau 22 Stunden und 10 Minuten." - "So spät schon? Wir haben uns ganz schön lange unterhalten.", bemerkte Jonny und ehe sie sich versah, hatte Trunks seine Jacke gepackt und ihr in einem unaufmerksamen Augenblick (ihrerseits natürlich) aus der Hand gerissen. "Eben. Ich muss heim." Grinsend stützte Jonny das Kinn in die Hände. "Wegen deiner kleinen Freundin?" Kurz sah Trunks sie an, wandte sich dann aber ab. "Ja..." - "Dann gab es also Zoff mit ihr?" - "Ja..." - "Hat sie etwa rausbekommen, dass du in sie verschossen bist?"  
  
Trunks zog die Jacke an und richtete den Kragen. "Das weiß sie schon lange." Jonny machte große Augen. "Und trotzdem lässt sie dich links liegen?" Trunks setzte sich nochmal, da er sich wohl spontan entschieden hatte, noch etwas zu bleiben. "Naja...sie lässt mich nicht links liegen. Sie benimmt sich nur wie...wie eine Schwester." - "Das ist hart. Sie ist doch nicht etwa mit dieser `Wir können trotzdem Freunde sein`-Nummer gekommen, oder?", fragte Jonny, sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass Trunks sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist schwer zu erklären. Damit ist eine riesige Vorgeschichte verbunden." Er stand wieder auf. Konnte er sich mal entscheiden? Gehen, bleiben, gehen, bleiben...  
  
Jonny hatte sofort geschaltet und bombardierte ihn weiter mit Fragen. "Willst du sie mir nicht erzählen?" - "Ehrlich gesagt..." Trunks schaute sie entschuldigend an, "...Nein. Es tut mir leid, doch das kann ich dir nicht erzählen." Jonny schaute ihn ernst an. "Warum nicht?" Trunks wandte sich ab und klang nun ebenso ernst. "Jonny...Es sind Dinge in meinem Leben, von denen niemals jemand wissen darf. Weder du, noch sonst jemand."  
  
Etwas perplex sah Jonny ihn an. "Bist du ein gesuchter Verbrecher? Hast du jemanden ermordet oder so? Wirst du verfolgt? Sag schon!" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von dir." Er wandte sich um, drängelte sich durch die Menge und ging geradewegs aus der Disco.  
  
Draußen holte er ersteinmal tief Luft. Warum wollte sie so viel von ihm wissen? Es ging sie doch gar nichts an. Sie hatte rein gar nichts mit seinem Leben zutun. Warum also?  
  
"Trunks!" Trunks hörte die Geräusche der hohen Absätze hinter sich. Schon wenig später stand wieder Jonny vor ihm. Doch bevor sie begann, ihm weiter nur Fragen zu stellen, zog sie wütend die Schuhe aus. "Diese verdammten, hohen, Schuhe!", fluchte sie und warf sie mit gewaltigem Schwung in die kleine Gasse neben der Disco. Dann schaute sie wieder Trunks an. "Und jetzt zu dir." Schnell richtete sie nochmal ihre Haare, die ziemlich verzaust aussahen, kam dann aber zur Sache. "Noch niemand hat mich mitten in einem Gespräch sitzen lassen." - "Dann war ich wohl der Erste.", unterbrach Trunks kurz. Jonny nickte. "Genau. Dabei hatte ich noch Fragen." Trunks verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. "Fragen kannst du ja stellen...doch die Entscheidung, ob ich dir Antworten gebe, liegt immer noch bei mir." Er sah, wie Jonny leicht rot anlief vor Wut, doch sie versuchte angestrengt, sich zu beruhigen. "Du hast mir so einiges erzählt heute Nacht. Warum hörst du hier auf?" Trunks lief langsam an Jonny vorbei, doch sie holte zu ihm auf und lief neben ihm - barfuss.  
  
"Verstehe mich nicht falsch...", begann Trunks, "...Doch ich kann dir nichts mehr sagen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nicht mal mehr wiedersehen." - "Gehst du wieder dahin, wo du lebst?" Trunks nickte. "Wenn ich hier fertig bin, ja, dann schon." - "Was musst du hier tun? Ein Job? Eine Verpflichtung? `Ne Wette?" Diesmal schüttelte Trunks den Kopf.  
  
"Was sonst?" Jonny schaute die ganze Zeit zu Trunks hoch, da er etwa einen Kopf größer war. Weil Jonny die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, war sie nochmal etwas geschrumpft. Trunks hob seinen Blick und schaute geradeaus. "Ein Versprechen." - "Und wenn du es erfüllt hast verschwindest du wieder?"  
  
Sie fragte schneller, als Trunks antworten konnte. Dennoch nickte er. Jonny schwieg für eine Weile. Sie sah bedrückt aus. "Wo gehst du dann hin?" Sie sah nicht nur bedrückt aus...sie hörte sich auch so an. Das erinnerte Trunks an Soul.  
  
"Nach Hause zurück." - "Kann man dich da irgendwie erreichen?" - "Nein." Jonny ließ den Kopf hängen. "Kein Briefkontakt, kein Telefon, keine Zugverbindung? Irgendetwas?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. Enttäuscht ließ Jonny den Kopf hängen. "Wie kommst du dahin, wenn es keine Möglichkeit für Kontakt gibt?" Trunks atmete tief durch, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen und wandte sich Jonny zu. "Hör zu." Er packte sie an den Schultern und bückte sich etwas zu ihr herunter. Er sah ernst aus. "Ich finde immer einen Weg...doch eines möchte ich dir noch sagen." Jonny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während Trunks sie weiter ernst ansah, "Wenn irgendetwas passiert in deiner Umgebung...Erschreckendes...Angsteinjagendes...Dann halte dich davon fern. Lauf weg, klar?" Schnell ließ Trunks sie los und wandte sich um. Dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten weg. Jonny hatte geschockt gewirkt und bei dem, was sie ihm hinterher rief, wusste er auch, warum:  
  
"Von welchem Planeten kommst du?"  
  
Erschrocken wandte Trunks sich um und schaute sie mit überraschtem Blick an. Sie jedoch sah plötzlich ernst aus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was denkt ihr, passiert jetzt, hä? Ihr dürft ruhig raten. ^^ 


	22. Jonny?

Mal ALLLLLLLLLLLLLE hergehört! *g* Werbung ist vielleicht nervig, doch nur, wenn es sich um Waschpulver und so´n Zeug handelt. Nein, ich hab was vieeeeeeeeeeeel Besseres!  
  
Wenn ihr den Weg zu dieser FF gefunden habt, findet ihr ihn auch sicher zu einer Anderen, nicht wahr? *zwinker* Wenn ihr alle mal eine richtig geile, coole, atemberaubende, gigantische, bombastische und total hammermäßige FanFiction lesen wollt, schaut doch mal bei Ki-el´s Story " And that's what makes life worthty" vorbei und schreibt dazu, wie sie euch gefällt. Ihr findet sie auf www.animexx.de. Schaut einfach in die FF-Rubrik und schaut unter "Ki-el", logisch, ne? *g*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jonny...?", fragte Trunks leise, "Was fragst du da?" Jonny rannte auf Trunks zu und packte ihn am Kragen. "Sag schon! Du kannst nicht von der Erde kommen! Die Erdenbewohner bekommen nicht mit, dass etwas auf sie zukommt! Von wo kommst du?" Trunks packte sie an den Schultern, damit sie endlich aufhörte, an seiner Jacke herumzuziehen. "Wovon redest du eigentlich?!"  
  
Jonny umklammerte Trunks´ Jacke nur fester, ließ diese dann aber schließlich los. "Jothona Hoku-Steph." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Und wie ist dein richtiger Name?" Trunks schaute sie fragend an. "Richtiger Name? Trunks!" - "Dein ganzer Name!", forderte sie. Nun ließ Trunks sie auch los. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs..." Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen war Jonny - oder wer sie auch wahr - bleich geworden. "Ve...Vegeta...?" Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ein Saiyajin...oh mein Gott!" Trunks wurde immer unsicherer. Woher wusste sie das überhaupt?  
  
Jonny hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Ich wollte was von einem Saiyajin...Und dann auch noch von einem aus der Königsfamilie...Ich fall am besten gleich tot um!" Plötzlich schaute sie auf. "Moment mal...!" Pfeilgrade schaute sie Trunks in die Augen. "Das kann nicht sein. Vegeta- sei wurde zerstört und König Vegeta getötet! Sein Sohn gilt in manchen Teilen der Galaxie als verschollen, in manchen als tot. Die Königsfamilie existiert nicht mehr!" Trunks kam das alles immer komischer vor. Woher - verdammt nochmal - wusste sie das?! Oder eher: Woher dachte sie, das zu wissen?  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte er sie, "Und woher kommst du?" - "Sag du mir lieber, wie Prinz Vegeta überleben konnte?", forderte Jonny, "Wo ist er jetzt? Etwa auf der Erde?! Dann weiß ich, warum aggressive Energien hier um gehen." - "Halt doch mal für einen Moment die Klappe!", rief Trunks und augenblicklich war Jonny still. Vegeta´s Sohn zu sein war doch ganz nützlich. Das brachte bestimmte Talente mit sich z.B. andere Leute zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
Trunks schaute sie etwas sauer an. "Du hast genug Fragen gestellt. Ich bin dran, klar?! Woher kommst du?" Jonny murmelte leise ein Wort, dass Trunks nicht verstehen konnte, doch auch, als sie es auf einen bösen Blick von ihm nocheinmal lauter sagte, konnte er die Silben einfach nicht richtig verstehen.  
  
"Wo ist das?"  
  
"Etwa 32 Lichtjahre von hier."  
  
"Warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
Jonny senkte leicht den Kopf. "Von meiner Heimat aus kann man die Energien aller umliegenden Galaxien spüren. Auf der Erde breitete sich eine skrupellose Energie aus. Deshalb wurde ich mit 2 anderen Leuten hierher geschickt, um Informationen zu sammeln. Mein Planet möchte wissen, ob Gefahr für ihn droht." Als Trunks sie fragend an sah, meinte sie: "Ihr Saiyajins habt so ein feines Gespür eben nicht! Ihr seit nur auf die Kampfenergie aus!" Kurz viel ihr Blick auf Trunks´ Muskeln. "Ich hätte es mir denken können. Welcher normale Erdling hat auch so `ne ausgebildete Muskulatur?!" Sie schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen."  
  
"Wo sind diese 2 anderen Leute, mit denen du herkamst?", fragte Trunks weiter, doch Jonny zeigte nur hinter sich die Straße hinunter, die sie und Trunks entlang gegangen waren. "Freddy ist Nummer 1 und der Kerl, der sich als mein Vater ausgibt Nummer 2. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" - "Im Moment nicht, nein." - "Dann bin ich wieder dran.", beschloss Jonny und schaute Trunks ernst in die Augen. "Du meintest, du gehst wieder dahin, wo du lebst. Saiyajins lebten auf Vegeta-sei. Wohin willst du bitte gehen? Der Planet existiert nicht mehr!" - "Ich lebe auf der Erde.", antwortete Trunks, "Schon seit meiner Geburt." Jonny schaute in skeptisch an. "Wieso kann man deine Heimat dann nicht erreichen?" Trunks schluckte. "Weil sie nicht auf dieser Zeitebene liegt."  
  
Jonny vielen beinahe die Augen heraus. "Deshalb weißt du es! Du kommst aus der Zukunft, richtig? Du siehst, was diese Energie angerichtet hat und deshalb bist du hier!" Trunks nickte und grinste Jonny leicht an. "Das ging ja schnell. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das so flott rausbekommst." Jonny jedoch schaute ihn weiter misstrauisch an. "Warum?", fragte sie nur. Trunks verstand nicht ganz. "Warum was?" - "Warum bist du hier? Willst du etwa noch nachhelfen?!" Irgendwie verstand Trunks das nicht. "Wovon redest du? Nachhelfen?! Ich bin hier um es zu verhindern."  
  
Ein Lachen war von Jonny zu hören. "Das ist absurd! Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht. `Saiyajin` und `Katastrophen abwenden`? Das passt doch gar nicht zusammen! Viel eher `Katastrophen auslösen`...das passt besser."  
  
Trunks sah sie wütend an. "Denk was du willst, doch ich werde das erfüllen, wozu ich hier her gekommen bin. Und du kannst mit deinen Freunden gleich wieder abziehen." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Die Gefahr besteht `nur` aus zwei Cyborgs. Soweit ich weiß wechseln sie nicht die Planeten. Dafür haben sie viel zu viel Spaß auf der Erde. Wahrscheinlich können sie das auch gar nicht. Eure Reise hier her war überflüssig."  
  
Er wandte sich ab und ging. Mein Gott, konnte die nerven! Vorhin hatte er sich noch so gut mit ihr verstanden. Und jetzt?  
  
Jonny stand etwas verloren in der Gegend herum. Wütend schaute sie Trunks hinterher. "Wenn Prinz Vegeta wirklich auf der Erde ist, ist dieser Planet seinem Untergang geweiht! Niemand wird hier lebend weg kommen!"  
  
Okay...Das reichte! Rasse beleidigen...gut. Immerhin war Trunks nur ein halber Saiyajin und hatte dadurch nur 50% mit der Rasse zutun, doch einen Vater hatte er nur einmal! Auch wenn es ein herzloser, skrupelloser, aggressiver und egoistischer Vater war!  
  
Wutschnaubend wandte Trunks sich um. Mit schweren Schritten ging er wieder auf Jonny zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen. Er wirkte bedrohlich. Eine Weile strafte er Jonny mit seinen Blicken, doch dann meinte er: "Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Wenn diese Erde hinterher nicht einem Schlachtfeld gleich, dann ist das der Verdienst der Saiyajin auf diesem Planeten!" Als er merkte, dass Jonny wiederholt eine Frage stellen wollte, redete er einfach weiter. "Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja! Es gibt hier noch mehr Saiyajin. 2 Vollblütige und 2, von denen ein Elternteil von der Erde stammt. Ich gehörte zu den beiden Letzteren."  
  
Jonny schaute ihn bewundernd an. "Cool. Dabei wollte ich eben erst fragen." - "Nochetwas.", unterbrach Trunks sie, "Prinz Vegeta ist mein Vater, also richte niemals wieder auch nur ein Wort gegen ihn, klar?!" - "Dann kommt deine Mutter von der Erde?" Trunks nickte.  
  
Jonny hob eine Augenbraue. "Prinz Vegeta und eine Erdenfrau...schwer vorzustellen." - "Mach dich nicht lustig." - "Und das Ergebnis steht vor mir." Sie schaute Trunks musternd an. "Wärst du kein Saiyajin, würde ich nicht mehr aufhören mit dir zu flirten, glaub mir."  
  
"Schön und gut, doch ich gehe jetzt.", meinte Trunks und wandte sich ab. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er weg. "Wie gesagt: Du kannst dich wieder auf deinen Planeten verziehen. Euch droht keine Gefahr. Bei diesem Kampf geht es einzig und allein um die Erde."  
  
Dann verschwand er entgültig, während Jonny ihm nur seufzend nachschaute. "Die Erde ist verloren. Schade um diesen Planeten..." Sie schaute nocheinmal in die Richtung, in der Trunks verschwunden war. "Und schade um so einen coolen Typen."  
  
Auf dem Rückweg dachte Trunks an Jonny. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sich diese Energie auf der Erde ausbreitete. Hieß das, dass es noch nicht vorbei war? Also hatte er Recht gehabt! Wären er und Soul verschwunden, hätte sich nichts an der Zukunft geändert...Apropos Soul: Er musste sich bei ihr entschuldigen, denn er wusste, wie wichtig ihr so etwas war. Doch darüber konnte er sich sicher noch bis zum Sonneaufgang Gedanken machen, wenn Soul würde garantiert schon schlafen. Trunks fragte sich sowieso, wie er jetzt noch in das Haus kommen sollte? Bulma hätte es sicher abgeschlossen und die Alarmanlage aktiviert. Egal. Er könnte auch im Garten auf den gemütlichen Sonnenstühlen schlafen. Er war ganz andere Dinge gewohnt.  
  
Endlich kam er bei dem riesigen Gebäude an. Nanu? Das kleine Lämpchen der Alarmanlage überm Türrahmen leuchtete nicht. Hatte Bulma vergessen, sie anzustellen? Langsam trat Trunks auf die Tür zu ohne sie zu berühren. Vielleicht würden sonst doch noch alle Alarmglocken angehen. Doch kaum war er vor der Tür, wurde diese leise geöffnet und Bulma schaute durch den Türschlitz.  
  
"Du kommst spät.", meinte sie und öffnete die Tür weiter, um Trunks eintreten zu lassen. Hinter ihm schloss sie die Tür und schaltete die Alarmanlage an. Trunks schaute sie fragend an. "Du schläfst noch nicht?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wusste ja nicht, wo du abgeblieben bist." Trunks senkte entschuldigend den Kopf. "Verzeih mir." Bulma schritt auf leisen Füßen zu ihm. "Wo warst du denn so lange?" - "In so einer komischen Disco, gar nicht weit von hier. Ein Mädchen hat mich da zugequatscht und ich hab die Zeit vergessen." Bulma begann wissend zu grinsen. "Ein Mädchen? Aha. Dann kann ich das verstehen..."  
  
Nein! Diesmal würde Trunks nicht Stottern! Stattdessen wandte er sich ab und ging auf die nächstbeste Treppe zu.  
  
"Ja...wenn sie nicht von einem anderen Planeten gewesen wäre..." - "Was?!" Bulma hastete ihm hinterher. "Von welchem?" Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frag mich bloß nicht. Die hat den Namen so komisch ausgesprochen. Ich hab keine Silbe verstanden. Ungefähr 32 Lichtjahre von hier, meinte sie."  
  
Bulma sah nachdenklich aus und fragte sich selbst: "Was will sie auf der Erde...?" - "Infos sammeln.", antwortete Trunks, worauf Bulma ihn überrascht ansah. "Hat sie dir das erzählt?" Trunks nickte und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. "Mehr oder weniger freiwillig..." Jetzt sah Bulma interessiert aus. "Was hat sie noch erzählt?"  
  
Die nächsten 10 Minuten brachte Trunks damit zu, Bulma jede Einzelheit ihres Gespräches zwischen ihm und Jonny unter freiem Himmel zu erklären.  
  
"Sie wusste über die Saiyajins Bescheid?", fragte Bulma lautstark, worauf Trunks nickte. "Jupp." Bulma runzelte die Stirn. "Sind sie etwa so berühmt?" - "So wie es mir vorkam...", meinte Trunks, "...Eher `gefürchtet` als `berühmt`. Das Mädchen hat die ganze Zeit den Untergang der Welt prophezeit, weil Papa noch lebt..."  
  
Bulma ließ rot an vor Wut. "Was fällt der Schnepfe ein, meinen Veggi für gefährlich zu halten?!?! Ich bringe sie um!!! Trunks! Sag mir sofort, wo das Miststück wohnt!" Trunks hob nur abwehrend die Hände. "Beruhige dich doch mal." Er wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Nichts gegen seine Mutter...doch das wurde ihm langsam zu gefährlich hier. "Wir machen uns nach Sonnenaufgang mehr Gedanken darüber, ja?" *Hoffentlich nicht...*, fügte Trunks in Gedanken noch hinzu, doch dies hörte Bulma ja nicht. Diese musste jetzt ersteinmal die Wut runterschlucken.  
  
"Gute Nacht, mein Schatz.", meinte Bulma, zog Trunks etwas zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Trunks lächelte sie an. "Wünsche ich dir auch, Mutter." Somit verschwand er in "sein" und Bulma in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Leise schloss Trunks die Tür hinter sich. Da das große Bett direkt an der Wand neben dem Fenster stand, fiel nur minimal Licht darauf. Vorsichtig zog Trunks seine Jacke aus, dann die Schuhe.  
  
"Soul? Bist du noch wach?", fragte er leise, doch bekam keine Antwort. Das hatte er aber sowieso erwartet. Soul war schon immer ziemlich verschlafen gewesen...außer, wenn es ums Aufstehen ging. Dann war sie die Erste. Trunks hatte sich schon oft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie komisch ihre Schlafgewohnheiten waren.  
  
Oh ja...er war auch müde. Und wenn er das große, gemütliche Bett sah, wollte er sich am Liebsten sofort reinfallen lassen. Doch Moment...er konnte nicht in den Klamotten schlafen. Also erst mal diese Sachen loswerden...natürlich nicht alle! (Was denkt ihr von mir?!) Die Shorts, sowie das ärmellose Shirt wurden anbehalten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nur mal so `ne Frage: Wie viele Leute lesen diese FF eigentlich noch? Bei Ki-el weiß ich bescheid, da sie mir zu den letzten Kapitel schöne Kommentare geschrieben hat, doch wenn ich mal über diese hinweg sehe, hab ich seit dem 14. Kapitel keine Reviews mehr bekommen. Das Letzte war von SweetC18.  
  
Ich will euch ja nicht überfordern, doch den einzigen Willen zu Schreiben hab ich im Moment von Ki-el und Chrisi-chan. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews echt freuen...also BITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEE!!! Schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit! ^^ 


	23. Dankbarkeit

Ich muss mich jetzt mal gaaaaanz doll bedanken. Und zwar bei allen Leuten, die sich bin hierhin durchgeschlagen haben. Respekt! Ein besonderes "Danke!" geht an:  
  
Peppi (Daaaaaaaaanke für das Kommentar! Ich bin hier beinahe ausgeflippt. *freu*)  
  
SweetC18 (Auch dir vielen Dank für das liebe Kommentar. Ob Soul und Trunks zusammen kommen? Da sag ich nur eines: Weiterlesen und du weißt es. ^^)  
  
TrunksGirl (Du und Chrisi-chan - ihr wart von Anfang an bei DBAP dabei...Danke!!!)  
  
Ki-el (Du schreibst die besten Storys der Welt! *Schleichwerbung* Lest ihre FFs!)  
  
und  
  
Chrisi-chan (Mein einziger, treuer Fan! Daaaaaaaaaanke, danke, danke, danke!!! *knuddel*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Leise tapste er barfuss auf das Bett zu und warf einen Blick darauf. Die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen lag Soul darin, als könnte sie keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Ihre Füße schauten etwas unter der Decke hervor. So konnte Trunks auch einen Zipfel des blauen Nachthemdes erkennen, welches jetzt aber eher grau wirkte. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke und krabbelte darunter, wohlbedacht Soul keinesfalls zu wecken. Dann deckte er sich selbst und Soul natürlich wieder zu. Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht, meine Süße.", flüsterte er und wollte sich gerade richtig hinlegen als...  
  
"Gute Nacht, Trunks...", flüsterte Soul leise und kuschelte sich weiter ins Kissen. Trunks schreckte wieder auf. "Soul? Du schläfst noch gar nicht?" Aus verschlafenen Augen schaute Soul Trunks an und lächelte matt. "Hatte ich schon, doch als du ins Bett...gähn...geklettert bist, bin ich aufgewacht." Langsam legte Trunks sich wieder hin und streichelte Soul mit einer Hand leicht über die Wange. "Das wollte ich nicht." Wiederholt gähnte Soul. "Weißt ich doch. Außerdem wollte ich mich..." Sie schaute ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen an, "...entschuldigen. Weil ich doch so gemein zu dir war..." - "Du zu mir?" Trunks sah sie etwas verständnislos an, schaute dann aber entschuldigend. "Ich wollte eigentlich das selbe tun." - "Dann mach, damit wir es hinter uns haben." - "Entschuldigung." - "Entschuldigung angenommen."  
  
Soul lächelte Trunks leicht an. "Haben wir diesen dämlichen Streit jetzt endlich abgeharkt?" Trunks lächelte ebenfalls. "Klar." - "Gut. Übrigens...". meinte Soul, "...wo bist du die ganze Zeit geblieben?" - "Ach...", knauserte Trunks so vor sich hin, "...hier und dort." Soul sah in herausfordernd an. "Sag es oder ich gucke nach." Trunks schrak etwas zurück.  
  
Seit Soul ein kleines Mädchen war, konnte sie die Gedanken anderer Menschen irgendwie hören. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie niemals wirklich lauschen würde, doch wenn sie wollte, konnte sie alles über einen Menschen herausfinden. Manchmal sogar Dinge, an die er selbst sich nicht erinnerte oder glaubte sich nicht mehr erinnern zu können. Zum einen war diese Gabe nützlich. Vorallem, weil sie Trunks den einen Weg der Kommunikation gezeigt hatte. Wären er und Soul nicht blutsverwandt, hätte das wohl nie funktioniert. Doch zum Anderen war diese Gabe schrecklich. Kein Geheimnis konnte man vor ihr verstecken. Nicht das Trunks große Geheimnisse vor ihr hätte, doch von diesem Abend sollte sie lieber nichts wissen. Nicht, nachdem er so viel über sie geredet hatte. Das wäre ihm peinlich. Und wenn sie dieses Wissen einmal hatte, ließ sie es nie wieder los.  
  
Soul lächelte ihn an. "Sag schon. Wo warst du?" Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fuhr Trunks etwas durchs Haar. *Moment mal...*, dachte Trunks und schrak zurück. "Finger weg, Soul." Soul lächelte ihn nur an. "Sorry Trunks, doch diese Berührung hat gereicht."  
  
Normalerweise brauchte Soul ein paar Sekunden, bis sie wirklich in den Erinnerungen und Gedanken schnüffeln konnte, doch wenn sie denjenigen berührte, dauerte es nur einen Augenblick und sie wusste es...als ob sie es selbst erlebt hätte. Auf diesen Trick war Trunks gerade reingefallen...und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie oft das schon passiert war.  
  
"Das ist gemein, Soul! Der Abend war peinlich!", beschwerte Trunks sich, blieb aber im Moment ungehört, da Soul gerade ihr neues Wissen durchforstete. "Chimquenozkue, du taube Nuss.", meinte sie, doch als Trunks sie fragend ansah, meinte sie, "Der Planet, von dem Jonny kam. Hast du das echt nicht rausgehört?!" Sauer sah Trunks Soul an. "Nein, Miss Besserwisserin, hab ich nicht." Soul lächelte. "Wir beide sind echt idiotisch. Jetzt beschwören wir schon wieder den nächsten Streit." - "Und wessen Schuld ist das?" - "Das will ich gar nicht wissen.", antwortete Soul - zur Abwechslung mal nicht auf Streit aus - und schaute Trunks jetzt interessiert und überlegen zugleich an. "Du findest mich also hübsch, ja?" Trunks seufzte. Ja...das hatte er Jonny erzählt. Na toll! Jetzt würde es ja richtig peinlich werden.  
  
Leicht nickte Trunks ohne Soul dabei anzusehen. Diese fragte munter weiter, legte jetzt aber verführerisch ihre Arme um Trunks´ Hals. "Und sexy bin ich auch, ja?" Wieder nickte Trunks niedergeschlagen. Wie sollte er es auch leugnen? Er hatte es nun mal gesagt. Mannomann, konnte Soul grausam sein. Auf was hatte er sich nur eingelassen, als er ihr damals angeboten hatte, bei ihm zu wohnen?!  
  
Soul grinste. Sie mochte dieses Spielchen. Doch da Trunks es nicht ausstehen konnte, spielte sie es nicht allzu oft. Doch jetzt bot es sich doch an. Würde sie ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, würde er sich noch tagelang fragen, wie sie darüber dachte. Immerhin wusste sie ja das, was Trunks auch wusste...jede Kleinigkeit. Also erschien es ihr klüger, die Sache jetzt hinter sich zu bringen und Trunks nicht unnötig lange zu quälen.  
  
"Weißt du, Trunks....", meinte sie schließlich, "...Komplimente, die einfach so dahin gelabert werden, sind nicht so schön, wie welche, von denen man ganz genau weiss, dass sie ernst gemeint wurden." Sie lächelte und tätschelte Trunks etwas den Kopf. "Und wenn du Anderen gegenüber so über mich sprichst, dann könnte ich mich glatt geschmeichelt fühlen." Langsam schaute Trunks auf und sein Blick fiel in Soul´s Gesicht. Doch sagen konnte er nichts...auf jeden Fall nichts, was zum Thema beitrug. Leicht strich er eine Haarsträhne aus Soul´s Gesicht. "Warum hast du das Blond verschwinden lassen?"  
  
Soul wusste ganz genau, dass Trunks nur möglichst schnell das Thema wechseln wollte, doch sie ließ es einfach zu. Immerhin war es wirklich ziemlich gemein, seine Gedanken zu kennen. Vorallem, weil ihm solche Dinge so unendlich peinlich waren. Hierin fand sich eine Gemeinsamkeit zu seinem Vater. Im Endeffekt war es nämlich das selbe. Vegeta waren Gefühle wohl genauso peinlich wie Trunks...nur die Reaktion der beiden war unterschiedlich. Vegeta unterdrückte und Trunks versteckte sie. Soul schmunzelte leise.  
  
"Ich war doch so müde.", erklärte Soul, "Und hätte ich jetzt auch noch das Blond erhalten, hätte ich den Morgen verschlafen. So würde ich vielleicht um 10 Uhr oder so aufwachen...weil sich mein Körper dann doch nicht so anstrengt." Da fiel es ihr wieder ein! "Ach...Trunks?" Trunks schaute sie an. "Ja?"  
  
Kaum hatte er den Kopf richtig gehoben, hatte Soul ihn am Shirt gepackt, an sich gezogen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Völlig perplex davon hatte Trunks´ Gesicht nur einen irritierten Ausdruck angenommen und überhaupt wusste er nicht richtig, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Doch kaum hatte er sich auch nur ansatzweise Gedanken darüber gemacht, hatte Soul ihn losgelassen und sich lächelnd in ihr Kissen gekuschelt. "Das wollte ich dir noch geben."  
  
Einen Moment brauchte Trunks noch, um zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war, doch dann sah er Soul fragend an. "Wofür war das denn?" Soul lächelte. "Für meinen Lebensretter.", antwortete sie, doch bekam dafür nur noch mehr fragende Blicke. "Und das kommt jetzt erst?" - "Willst du dich beschweren?" - "Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Trunks war etwas zurückgewichen, da Soul für einen Moment bedrohlich wirkte, doch dann lächelte diese ihn an. "Dann freu dich darüber und stell keine Fragen." - "Ich will aber trotzdem wissen, warum das gerade jetzt kommt?", verteidigte Trunks sich, "Ich meine...Soul. Es ist über 3 Jahre her, als dieser verdammte Unfall passierte..." - "Ganz richtig. Ich hab nur etwas wiederholt." Trunks ließ kaum aussprechen. "Wiederholt?!" Soul nickte amüsiert. "Wiederholt!", bestätigte sie Trunks´ Frage, doch dieser stieg immer noch nicht so ganz durch. "Wann hast du das schon mal gemacht? Müsste ich mich nicht daran erinnern?"  
  
Soul rutschte etwas näher. "Du kannst dich gar nicht daran erinnern. Du hast geschlafen." - "Ich hab so etwas verpasst?!", fragte Trunks empört, worauf Soul lächelnd nickte. "Eigentlich wollte ich mich damit bedanken.", meinte sie, "Doch da du es damals nicht mitbekommen hast, musste ich es jetzt nachholen." Da kam Trunks ein Einfall.  
  
"Sag mal...Soul..." Er wirkte leicht verlegen, doch als er sich nochmal ins Bewusstsein rief, dass er und Soul allein waren, verschwand dies. "Ich hab dich doch vor kurzem vorm Ertrinken gerettet. Könnte ich da nicht..." Als Soul zu grinsen begann, machte er mit.  
  
Soul boxte Trunks leicht in die Seite. "Nein! Kannst du nicht." - "Komm schon!" - "Nein!" Trunks lächelte sie an. "Dir wird nicht oft das Leben gerettet, also kannst du dich ruhig mal richtig bedanken."  
  
"Was nicht heißen muss, dass ich alle meine Lebensretter abknutsche."  
  
"Nur mich."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Sei doch mal nett, Soul!"  
  
"Ich kann wirklich nett sein, doch dass muss sich nicht in Küssen äußern."  
  
"Das wäre aber besser."  
  
"Für dich vielleicht."  
  
"Eben drum."  
  
"Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!"  
  
"Das ist nicht kindisch. Das ist mein voller Ernst! Ich will doch nur etwas Dank!"  
  
"Du und Dank? Wofür?"  
  
"Immerhin bin ich dabei, die Welt zu retten."  
  
Soul grinste ihn an und meinte dann mit ironischem Unterton:  
  
"Ja sicher."  
  
Okay. Wenn sie so nicht wollte, war halt schauspielerisches Geschick gefragt.  
  
"Ich lasse mich andauernd von den Cyborgs verprügeln, lande im Krankenhaus, lasse mich wieder verprügeln, lande wieder im Krankenhaus...und ich bekomme nicht einmal Dank für meine Bemühungen..."  
  
Er setzte einen enttäuschten und traurigen Blick auf.  
  
"...Nicht mal von meiner kleinen, über alles geliebten Schwester..."  
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und mimte den Zu-Tode-Deprimierten.  
  
"Was tu ich nicht alles um ein wenig Sicherheit in unsere Stadt zu kriegen, doch von allen Seiten kommt nur Gemotze. `Dies machst du falsch und das machst du falsch!` Blablabla...und niemand nimmt mal ein `Danke!` in den Mund! Nicht einmal Mama... Und dann immer diese blöden Bemerkungen. `Saiyajins ist nur das Prügeln heilig!`, `Menschen haben kein Mumm in den Knochen!` und niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiemand hat mich lieb..."  
  
Jetzt sprang er auf das Bett zu und schaute Soul genau an.  
  
"...oder...Soul?"  
  
Soul begann zu grinsen, schnappte sich ein Kissen und haute es Trunks auf den Kopf. "Das ist so billig, Trunks!" Jetzt sprang Trunks entgültig auf das Bett, schnappte sich Soul´s Armgelenke und drückte diese auf´s Bett, wobei jetzt natürlich auch Soul auf dem Bett lag und Trunks genau ansehen konnte/musste.  
  
"Hab ich dich überredet?", fragte Trunks und grinste Soul an, doch diese grinste genauso frech zurück. "Nicht im Geringsten." - "Du musst mich aber küssen." Soul schaute gespielt fragend. "Ach wirklich?" Trunks nickte eifrig. "Sicher doch!" - "Und warum das auf einmal?" Trunks grinste und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter. "Weil mir sonst die Motivation für weitere Lebensrettungsaktionen fehlt. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Soul musste langsam wirklich lachen. Das war einfach nur zu witzig.  
  
"Du willst Dank?", fragte Soul. Trunks nickte eifrig. "Dann lass meine Hände los.", forderte Soul, was Trunks sich natürlich nicht 2x sagen ließ und Soul setzte sich auf. Schnell drückte sie ihm einen Bussi auf die Wange, wich dann wieder zurück und meinte: "Danke! So...war das genug?" Trunks schaute sie fragend an. "Das war alles?!" Soul griff wieder nach dem Kissen, benutzte es diesmal jedoch nicht als Wurfmittel. "Ja...das war alles."  
  
Unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass Soul ihm gerade einen Korb gegeben hatte, gähnte Trunks ersteinmal `ne Runde und meinte: "Da siehst du´s, Soul. Ich hab Sauerstoffmangel. Könntest du nicht...?" Soul hatte doch gewusst, dass sie das Kissen nochmal brauchen würde. Und jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Gezielt platzierte sie es mit einem Hammertempo auf Trunks´ Kopf...und das nicht nur einmal. "Du bist unverbesserlich, Trunks!"  
  
Damit Soul endlich aufhörte, wie eine Irre auf Trunks einzuschlagen, drückte er sie auf´s Bett zurück und nahm ihr das Kissen ab. Soul lachte jedoch nur noch und schien sich nicht mehr einzukriegen. Trunks steckte sie fast an, doch er versuchte ernst zu bleiben. "Sogar ein weiches Kissen wird in deinen Händen zur ultimativen Waffe, Soul." - "Wenn du solchen Mist von dir gibst...", lachte Soul, beruhigte sich aber langsam. "Sauerstoffmangel...natürlich."  
  
Trunks ließ ihre Hände los, stützte sich aber trotzdem neben ihrem Kopf vom Bett ab. "Ich hab mir alle Mühe gegeben." Soul nickte. "Ja...alle Mühe um sehr amüsant zu sein." Trunks schaute sie völlig direkt an. "Du findest also, ich sollte ernster sein?" Soul überlegte kurz. "Ich weiss nicht...doch wenn die eine Variante nicht zieht, muss man halt die andere ausprobieren." Trunks kam ihr etwas näher. Sie sah dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen und spätestens von diesem Moment an war sie vollkommen ernst. "Ich soll ganz ernst sein?" - "Sag einfach die Wahrheit.", meinte Soul, worauf Trunks fast unmerklich nickte. Er kam ihr noch etwas näher und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.  
  
"Du weißt, Soul...Ich liebe dich. Ich hab während den letzten Minuten echt gedacht, dass ich vielleicht noch einen kleinen Kuss bekommen könnte. Das war kein Spiel...auf jeden Fall keines, hinter dem kein Funken Sinn steckte. Das du das nicht wolltest war mir klar...und doch...Ich hab´s versucht. Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein...ein...wunderbares...prickelndes...süßes Gefühl der Kuss vorhin in mir verbreitet hat. Nein...du kannst es ja auch nicht wissen. Weil du dieses Gefühl nicht hast...und..." Er wich etwas zurück. "Kennst du nicht dieses Gefühl...wenn man von etwas gekostet hat...und man kann einfach nicht genug kriegen? Kennst du das?" Soul nickte. Wie sie seine ehrliche Art doch liebte.  
  
"Genau so fühle ich mich jetzt...weißt du..." Er kam ihr wieder näher...viel näher. "...Ich würde alles dafür tun, nocheinmal davon kosten zu können...nur ganz kurz..."  
  
Soul konnte jeden seiner Atemzüge spüren. Diese kindische Art war von ihm abgeperlt und nun...ja...nun zeigte er den erwachsenen Teil von sich. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behauptete, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. Natürlich tat sie das. Wer würde das nicht...nach so einer Liebeserklärung?  
  
Langsam wich Trunks zurück, als Soul sich aufsetzte, ihren Blick aber nicht von ihm nahm. Langsam legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn vorsichtig näher und gab ihm den Kuss, den er sich so lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Diesmal hatte er Zeit, die Augen zu schließen und zu genießen. Jetzt bloß keinen Gedanken an andere Dinge verschwenden. Er hielt alle seine Empfindungen, Gefühle und Gedanken bei sich, gerichtet auf diesen einen Moment. Auf dass er niemals verginge... Das Mädchen, für das er alles getan hätte, küsste ihn...Gott, war das ein Gefühl! Besonders, weil sie ihm durchs Haar strich, ihn immer wieder etwas an sich zog. Unbeschreiblich... Dieses Gefühl...ganz weich und sanft...fast zurückhaltend. Er konnte seine Gedanken gar nicht ordnen, so schnell stürzten neue Empfindungen und Eindrücke auf ihn ein. Erst als sich seine Arme um ihren Körper legten, schien eine Sperre zu brechen. Dieses Zurückhaltende verschwand und wurde durch etwas Neugieriges ersetzt. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran, griff mit ihren Händen nach seinen. Alles, was sie tat wirkte wie ein Streicheln...ihre Lippen, ihre Hände, ihre Bewegungen...alles. Ein wohliges Gefühl überkam Trunks. Alles schien perfekt zu sein...das Gefühl an sich mit der Gewissheit, dass ein großer Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war...wie sollte er das auch beschreiben? Ja...es war einfach unbeschreiblich.  
  
Langsam ließ Soul von Trunks ab. Langsam, fast verträumt öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an, worauf sie lächelte. "Weil du eine so ehrliche Seele hast...", meinte sie, während sie ihm leicht über die Wange strich, "...Und das die schönste Liebeserklärung war, die ich jemals gehört habe..." Dann kuschelte sie sich in das Kissen zurück. "Du bist doch auch müde, oder?" Leicht nickte Trunks...zu mehr war er im Moment nicht in der Lage. Lächelnd griff Soul nach seinem Shirt, hielt es fest und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht...Trunks." Sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn, wie sie es immer tat, wenn es Abend wurde.  
  
Etwas benebelt legte Trunks sich neben sie und schaute an die Decke...dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein Lächeln. Soul kuschelte sich an seine Seite und legte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. "Träum etwas Schönes." - "Das werde ich.", meinte Trunks lächelnd, "Kein Zweifel." Soul lachte leise und griff mit einer Hand nach seiner. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf etwas und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Du bist der liebste Mensch, den ich kenne." Dann kuschelte sie sich wieder an seine Schulter.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis man Trunks leise murmelt hörte. "Blumen...Wolken...Flügel..." Soul schaute ihn etwas fragend an. "Wovon redest du da?" - "Von allem, was mir in den Sinn gekommen ist." Er wandte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. So glücklich hatte Soul ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Spätestens, als er jetzt noch einen Arm im ihre Schultern legte, wusste sie, dass es ihm vollkommen gut ging...und dafür hätte sie sowieso alles getan. "Schlaf gut, meine Süße.", flüsterte er und gab auch ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Erleichtert ließ er sich in das große Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Schon wenig später konnte Soul ihn leise atmen hören. Sie lächelte glücklich.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Schritte? Trunks horchte genauer. Wo kamen die denn auf einmal her? Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es war schon heller Tag, denn durch das Fenster schienen die Strahlen der Sonne, welche durch die gemusterten Gardienen golden leuchteten. Das dunkle Haar Soul´s kitzelte etwas am Hals, doch das Geräusch von Schritten hörte er immer noch...und sie kamen näher. Plötzlich verstummten sie. Ja...Trunks wusste es genau. Die Person, egal wer, war draußen auf dem Flur gelaufen und war vor ihrer Tür stehen geblieben. Die Laute waren verdammt schwer und majestätisch gewesen...also kam nur eine Person in Frage. Trunks umfasste Soul fester.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und leises, dunkles Fluchen war zu hören. Trunks verfolgte sie Person mit den Augen...Vegeta. Was machte er denn hier?! Bulma meinte doch, er hasste das Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta´s Augen fixierten Trunks sofort, was für diesen nur ein weiterer Anlass war, Soul noch fester zu halten. Er sah Vegeta böse an. *Wehe du tust ihr was!*, fauchte er in Gedanken, doch Vegeta wandte sich nach ein paar Sekunden des Augenkontaktes ab und schritt zielsicher auf den Kleiderschrank zu. Dort begann er nicht lange zu suchen, sondern öffnete eine der Schubladen und zog einen Schlüssel mit einem kleinen Anhänger hervor. Die Schublade sowie die Schranktüren wurden großzügig vergessen und einfach offengelassen, während er nocheinmal Trunks ansah, dann Soul und wieder Trunks. *Wenn Blicke töten konnten...*, dachte Trunks nur in diesem Moment, doch Vegeta wandte sich erneut ab und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss automatisch.  
  
Trunks atmete tief durch. Wie er es doch hasste, wenn sein Vater so missbilligend schaute. Als wolle er jeden Moment sagen: `Es ist ja schon fast peinlich mit jemand so Schwachem die selbe Luft zu atmen!`.  
  
Egal! Bloß an was anderes denken. Wie spät war es? Umständlich angelte Trunks sich den Wecker, welche unglücklicher Weise natürlich genau hinter ihm lag und bekam ihn einfach nicht zu packen. Als er ihn dann nach 4 Versuch doch endlich in den Händen hielt, hatte er noch etwas bewirkt.  
  
"Was wackelst du denn so, Trunks?! Ich will noch schlafen..." Er hatte Soul wachgerüttelt. Eigentlich egal, denn sie war, wenn es ums Aufstehen ging, sonst auch immer die Erste. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie durch die Zeitreisen nicht nach etwa 17 Stunden schlafen konnte, hatte wohl ihren Biorhythmus durcheinander gebracht. So verlangte ihr Körper noch die restlichen Stunden nachzuholenden Schlaf, die nach den anstrengenden Tagen bitter nötig waren.  
  
"Sag mal, Soul...", begann er und schaute nebenbei auf die Anzeige des Weckers - 13:34 Uhr, "...Was könnte Papa mit einem Schlüssel wollen?" Verschlafen richtete Soul sich ein Stück auf. "Warum fragst du mich so etwas? Türen aufschließen...oder verschließen. Was weiss ich..." Sie ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen und kuschelte sich näher an Trunks´ Seite. Eine lebendige Heizung...so was geiles.  
  
Da kam Trunks die Idee. Hastig ließ er Soul los und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Für Soul verschwand nun natürlich der Wärmepunkt. "Was soll das werden?", fragte sie etwas genervt. Eine unausgeschlafene Soul war wirklich unerträglich. Trunks jedoch antwortete gar nicht, sondern ging auf das Fenster zu und schaute hinaus. "Ich wusste es doch.", meinte er und schnippste mit den Fingern. "Der Gravi-Raum." Jetzt setzte auch Soul sich endlich richtig auf und rieb sich die Augen. Man konnte ihre Flügel sehen, da es wohl auch Energie kostete, sie zu verstecken. "Gut, gut! Ich bin wach! Zufrieden?! Jetzt hast du es endgültig geschafft!" Sie ließ die Beine von der Bettkante baumeln, streckte sich noch einmal - wobei die Flügel sich gleichermaßen streckten - und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Taumelt gesellte sie sich zu Trunks ans Fenster. "Lass ihn doch hingehen, wohin er will.", meinte sie und hielt sich etwas an Trunks´ Schulter fest.  
  
Draußen sah man Vegeta, der den Schlüsselbund auf den Eingang des Gravitations-Raumes richtete, irgendetwas drückte und alle Lämpchen des GR kurz aufblinkten. Dann betätigte er einen der Knöpfe neben dem Eingang und der Raum öffnete sich. Kurz darauf war Vegeta darin verschwunden und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.  
  
Empört wandte Trunks sich um. "Will uns irgendjemand loswerden?! Warum wird der Schlüssel für den Gravi-Raum hier versteckt?!" - "War der Schlüssel hier?", fragte Soul, worauf Trunks nickte. "Im Schrank." Soul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil Papa das Zimmer hasst und irgendjemand wollte, dass er nicht in den Raum geht?" - "Und wer sollte das sein?" - "Mama zum Beispiel.", antwortete Soul, "Warst du schon wach, als er den Schlüssel holte?" Trunks nickte, worauf Soul weiterfragte. "Hat er den Schlüssel gesucht oder wusste er, wo er ihn finden konnte?" - "Er ist völlig zielstrebig auf den Schrank zu und hat ihn sich genommen.", antwortete Trunks, "Dann verschwand er wieder." - "Na also.", meinte Soul und setzte sich in den muschelförmigen Sessel vor dem Fenster. "Sei froh, dass er nicht suchen musste." Trunks nickte. Oh ja! Wenn Vegeta hätte suchen müssten, hätte er das Zimmer wahrscheinlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Also doch nochmal Glück gehabt.  
  
In dem gemütlichen Sessel streckte Soul sich nocheinmal ordentlich, stand dann aber wieder auf. "Was ziehe ich denn heute an...", fragte sie sich. Es folgte ein Blick aus dem Fenster. "Es ist so warm draußen...da kann ich ruhig kurze Sachen anziehen, findest du nicht?" Sie schaute Trunks an, doch dieser war schon fast aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte seine Hose schnell angezogen und die Capsule-Jacke lag über seiner Schulter. "Ich werde Mama fragen, ob sie etwas für mich zum Anziehen hat. Du kannst dir ja irgendetwas zusammenbasteln." Soul schaute schmollend an. "Ich geh auch zu Mama.", meinte sie entschloßen, "Die Sachen, die ich mache, haben nichts Besonderes. Dazu hab ich zu wenig Fantasie." Sie gesellte sich an Trunks´ Seite und ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Ich guckt mir die Sachen an, kann sie dann ja selbst machen.", meinte Soul. Trunks verdrehte die Augen. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du dir auch Gedanken über deine Kleidung machst. Dir steht doch sowieso alles was du anziehst." Soul harkte sich bei ihm ein. "Danke sehr."  
  
Bulma zu finden war kein Problem...bei ihrem Geschrei nicht taub zu werden hingegen schon. Wie eine Furie lief sie zwischen der Küche im Erdgeschoß und dem ersten Wohnzimmer hin und her, bis Soul und Trunks sie abfingen.  
  
"Dieser Arsch! Idiot! Nichtsnutz! Dumm wie Fruchtzwerg der Kerl! Dieser arrogante Penner! Arschloch! Mistkerl! Drecksack! Argh!", fluchte sie, während Trunks und Soul sie nur mit großen Augen ansahen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die beiden. Sofort hellte ihr Blick sich auf und sie strahlte Trunks und Soul aus vollem Herzen an. "Na ihr beiden? Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Dämliches Glotzen garantiert, in welches Bulma aber bald mit einstimmte, da sie Soul genauer anschaute.  
  
Bulma trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und schaute noch genauer. "Soul?", fragte sie. Soul schaute fragend zurück. "Ähm...ja?" - "Bist du das wirklich?!" Bulma musterte sie von allen Seiten, worauf Soul nur unwissend zu Trunks rüberschaute. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur und deutete leicht auf Soul´s Haar. Ja! Die waren ja noch völlig schwarz!  
  
Verlegen lachte Soul. "Sorry...ich hab es nicht wieder geändert." Kurzentschlossen wandelte sie ihre Haare wieder in das Blond, ihre Augen ins Blau und ließ ihre Flügel verschwinden. Bulma staunte nicht schlecht. "Ich...", meinte sie, "Ich dachte...du kannst nur deine Kleidung verändern." Soul schüttelte den Kopf. "Kleidung, Haar-, sowie Augenfarbe...eigentlich kann ich mein gesamtes Aussehen ändern...wenn ich es wollte." Sie lächelte zuckersüß. "Pass auf...ich zeig´s dir." Soul wandte sich zu Trunks um, welcher sie um etwa einen halben Kopf überragte und schloss kurz die Augen. Nur einen Moment später wusste Trunks, was sie vorhatte. "Lass das, Soul!", doch er wurde großzügig überhört, denn Soul tat das, was sie Bulma unbedingt zeigen wollte...sie wuchs.  
  
Langsam wurden ihre Beine, Arme, sowie der Oberkörper etwas länger, genauso wie ihr Schatten auf dem Flur. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sie um etwa 5 Zentimeter größer als Trunks. Dieser wandte sich nur mit verschränkten Armen ab.  
  
Bulma schaute nur zu Soul auf, sah dann aber belustigt aus. "Stört es Kerle nicht, wenn du so groß bist?" Soul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne kaum Jungs außer Trunks. Aber so fühle ich mich auch nicht wohl." Schnell schrumpfte sie wieder auf ihre vorige Größe und harkte sich bei Trunks ein. Bulma betrachtete Soul nochmals musternd. "Wie kann ich dann wissen, dass du so `wirklich´ aussiehst?" Soul lächelte. "DU kannst es gar nicht wissen." Sie sah an sich herunter. "So sehe ich nämlich eigentlich auch nicht aus." Bulma schaute abschätzend. "Und wie ist nun dein wirkliches Aussehen?" Soul grinste. "So!" Wie auf Kommando verdunkelten die Haare sich wieder, genauso wie die Augen und die Flügel wurden sichtbar.  
  
Bulma sah etwas enttäuscht aus. "So bist du wirklich?" das schöne Blond war nur Fake? Soul nickte. "Auf jeden Fall seit etwa 3 Jahren." Bulma schaute fragend. "Erst seit 3 Jahren? Wie warst du denn vorher?" Wieder änderte Soul die Farben ihrer Haare und ihrer Augen in blond und blau. Jetzt sah Bulma wirklich verwirrt aus. "Warum sollten deine Haare und deine Augen sich so drastisch verändern?" Soul und Trunks seufzten fast gleichzeitig: "Eine lange Geschichte..." - "...Die ich allzu gerne hören würde.", ergänzte Bulma und wies den beiden den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. 


	24. Briefstypisch

*geehrt fühl* Ich bin stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass meine beiden Hauptcharas eine Patentante gefunden haben...*Trommelwirbel*... *tosender Applaus*...KI-EL!!! ^^ Wollte ich nur bemerkt haben. XD Du passt doch sicher gut auf sie auf, nicht wahr, Ki-el? Sie werden sich bei dir wohl fühlen. ^^  
  
Aber nicht nur Ki-el ist Patentante geworden... *smile*...ich auch. ^^ Und wen hab ich mir wohl unter den Nagel gerissen? Na? Kommt jemand drauf?  
  
@Chrisi-chan: Wenn du mir Diana wegschnappen musst, kralle ich mir einfach den besten Chara überhaupt. :þ  
  
Bald bin ich beim 25. Teil...das heisst: Jubiläum!!! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Trunks und Soul sahen sich zweifelnd an als sie in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer traten und sich dicht nebeneinander auf die Couch setzten. Bulma nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel Platz. "Ich höre.", meinte sie nur.  
  
Wieder wurden zwischen Trunks und Soul - welche wieder so aussah, wie es alle gewohnt waren, blond und blauäugig - zweifelnde Blicke getauscht.  
  
***Soll sie das wirklich wissen?***, fragte Soul rüber. Trunks hätte fast mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Bulma nur komisch schauen würde.  
  
***Sie wird wohl kaum Ruhe geben, bis sie es weiß, oder? Du kennst sie doch...stur...***  
  
***...Wie ein Esel. Ja, ich weiß. Bringen wir es lieber hinter uns.***  
  
"Also...", begann Trunks, "...da war dieser Unfall..." - "Unfall?", unterbrach Bulma. Soul nickte. "Böser Unfall." - "Unfälle sind nie freundlich!", meinte Bulma. Soul sah kurz Trunks an, welcher lächelnd nickte. Soul schaute wieder zu Bulma und schüttelte kurz heftig den Kopf, um dieses Kommentar loszuwerden. Wenn sie meinte, dass es ein `böser` Unfall war, dann war es auch so. Hatte hier jemand was gegen ihre Meinung?!  
  
"Und weiter?", fragte Bulma, als weder Trunks noch Soul irgendein Wort sagten. Trunks überlegte. "Naja...und irgendwie war Soul darin verwickelt..." Bulma seufzte. "Na was habt ihr denn da angestellt?" - "Wir konnten gar nichts dafür...!", verteidigte Trunks sich, doch auf einen skeptischen Blick von Bulma senkte er den Kopf. "Naja...ein klitzekleines bisschen waren wir schon verantwortlich." Das `klitzeklein` betonte er besonders. Bulma seufzte wiederholt.  
  
Soul schaute sich in der Runde um und beschloss, dass Trunks kein großes Sprachtalent war...also übernahm sie die Erklärungen.  
  
"Wir waren damals erst 14...wir wollten eigentlich nur ein Wettrennen machen...doch irgendwie gab es keinen Gewinner." Sie wartete kurz auf eine Frage von Bulma, doch diese guckte nur interessiert und Soul fuhr fort. "Wer zuletzt am Ziel war, musste das Essen teilen...und leider führte die Strecke über eine Straße." - "Ich ahne Schlimmes...", meinte Bulma, hörte aber weiter gespannt zu.  
  
So erzählte Soul also den meisten Teil der Geschichte, während Trunks nur ab und zu seinen Senf dazu gab. Bulma - mittlerweile ein reines Nervenbündel - hörte nur zu und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Manchmal hörte man ein "Schrecklich..." von ihr, doch das war auch schon alles.  
  
"Naja...und deshalb trage ich ein Gemisch aus Rassenblut in mir...", erklärte Soul, "Einerseits von Geburt an, andererseits seit dem Unfall." Sie lehnte sich zurück, während Trunks leicht zusammenschrak. Irgendjemand bewegte sich auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür, die nicht ganz geschlossen war, da ein kleines Spielzeug im Türspalt steckte und das Schließen blockierte. Durch diesen Spalt konnte Trunks eine goldene Schuhspitze erkennen. Oh nein! "Deshalb haben meine Haare und meine Augen sich so verändert...", redete Soul weiter, "...Wegen dem..." - "Kein Wort weiter, Soul!", versuchte Trunks sie vom Weitersprechen abzuhalten, doch sie sprach noch den Satz zuende. "...Saiyajinblut in mir." Sie schaute Trunks an.  
  
"Was?", fragte sie, doch die selbe Frage kam nun von der Tür...nur um einiges lauter. Die Tür schwang auf und Vegeta trat mit schweren Schritten ein. Zielsicher lief er auf Soul zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Sag das nochmal!" Soul schaute verdutzt zu Vegeta auf. "Was soll ich nochmal sagen?", fragte sie und klang völlig naiv, doch Vegeta´s Blick schien so scharf, dass er sie durchbohren könnte. "Was laberst du hier von `Saiyajinblut in dir`?!"  
  
Bulma stand auf und wollte Vegeta beruhigen, doch dieser giftete ein "Bleib wo du bist!" zu ihr rüber und sie erstarrte in der Bewegung, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken ließ. Nicht das sie Angst vor ihm hätte, doch wenn er absolut nicht wollte, dass sie näher kam, was daran nicht zu rütteln. Entweder sie überhörte ihn und er würde sie wieder auf ihren ehemaligen Platz befördern oder sie blieb gleich da. Aus Erfahrungsgründen blieb sie lieber sitzen. Wenn er Trunks oder Soul etwas tun wollte, würde sie schon wissen, was sie zutun hatte.  
  
"Also?", fragte Vegeta fordernd an Soul gewandt, doch diese stützte nur den Kopf auf ihre Hände und die Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel. "Lange Geschichte." - "Im Kurzformat bitte.", knurrte Vegeta weiter, doch Soul schien nur den Sinn seiner Worte, nicht die Art, wie er sie sagte zu hören, denn sie sah völlig gelassen aus und erzählte. "Also da war dieser Unfall. Ein Auto hatte..." - "Im Kurzformat!", wiederholte Vegeta etwas lauter und drohender. Soul seufzte. "Okay, okay. Auf jeden Fall hab ich total viel Blut verloren und Trunks hat für mich Blut gespendet..." Kaum hatte sie zuende geredet wandte Vegeta seinen höchstgiftigen Blick von ihr und richtete ihn auf Trunks, wobei er nocheinmal eine Ecke gefährlicher aussah und Trunks etwas in den Couchkissen versank. "Du...", knurrte er und schien sich beherrschen zu müssen, nicht auf Trunks los zu gehen.  
  
Doch schließlich ließ er sich auf den noch freien Sessel plumpsen und massierte seine Schläfen. "Oh ja...mit uns Saiyajins geht es abwärts...", meinte er. Spätestens jetzt schaltete Bulma ihrer `Vegeta´s Gefahrgrad` auf `Ungefährlich` runter und widmete sich wieder Trunks und Soul. "Das bringt doch sicher Vorteile mit sich, oder?", fragte sie, worauf Soul nur die Stirn runzelte. "Nicht wirklich. Ich spüre nichts mehr davon...doch das Äußerliche hatte sich eben angepasst." Zur Unterstützung ihres Satzes ließ sie ihre Haare schwarz werden, genauso wie ihre Augen. Vegeta schaute auf. Auf sie hatte er heute früh gar nicht geachtet, als er in dem Zimmer war. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Trunks mit seinen Blicken zu strafen...  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Ein weiblicher Saiyajin also!" Vegeta´s Ohren schmerzten bei diesem Ausdruck. "Weiblicher Saiyajin...", wiederholte, "Nein, nein, nein! So etwas gibt es nicht!" Bulma wandte sich ihm zu. "Ach nein? Gab es bei euch etwa nur Männer oder wie?!" Vegeta lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. *Weiblicher Saiyajin...wie dämlich!* Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, wenn er so einen hirnlosen Satz hörte. "Weibliche Saiyajins gibt es nicht! Das wäre, als würdet ihr `Weiblicher Mann` sagen." Über Bulma´s Kopf kreisten Fragezeichen, genauso wie auch über Soul und Trunks. Vegeta schaute den Letzteren böse an. "Nicht mal der weiß das!", meinte er verächtlich, "Ein toller Saiyajin bist du..." Er schnaubte kurz.  
  
Bulma merkte schon wieder, wie sich langsam eine gefährliche Spannung zwischen Vegeta und Trunks aufbaute...also wollte sie nur schnell etwas sagen, was beide ablenkte. Sie lehnte sich etwas zu Vegeta rüber und stützte den Kopf interessiert in die Hände. "Na dann kläre uns doch mal auf, Vegeta. Du als `richtiger` Saiyajin weißt doch sicher bescheid, nicht wahr?" Vegeta hätte sie für diesen überaus ironisch klingenden Satz umbringen können! Stattdessen schaute er sie nur böse an, doch sie ließ sich keinesfalls beirren und schaute weiter herausfordernd. Schließlich legte Vegeta die Hände in den Nacken und murmelte noch mal die gehassten zwei Wörter vor sich hin. "Weiblicher Saiyajin..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. *Auf was für dämliche Ideen Erdlinge auch kommen.*  
  
Als ihn alle erwartend anschauten, meinte er: "Soll ich euch Weichbirnen das jetzt erklären?!" - "Natürlich doch, oh hoher Prinz Vegeta. Wir bitten darum. Es ist uns eine Ehre von Ihnen aufgeklärt zu werden.", antwortete Bulma genauso verarschend, wie Vegeta geredet hatte. Dieser jedoch knurrte zu ihr rüber: "Verarsch mich nicht!" - "Würde ich doch niiiiiiiiiiiie wagen...", antwortete Bulma und pfiff unschuldig vor sich hin. Vegeta´s Blick verdunkelte sich noch etwas. "Ich meine es ernst!"  
  
Ja...Bulma ebenfalls. "Denkst du, ich nicht? Nun sag endlich! Ich bin nicht mit diesem Wissen auf die Welt gekommen!" - "Und ich nicht als Lehrer!", schrie Vegeta zurück. "Und wir nicht mit `nem Gehörschaden!", riefen Trunks und Soul wie aus einem Munde gleich hinterher. Es herrschte Stille.  
  
Bulma schaute kurz zu Vegeta rüber. "Sagst du es nun?" - "Ich denk nicht im Traum daran.", antwortete dieser nur, worauf Bulma aber nur fies zu grinsen begann. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber. "Weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin..."  
  
Vegeta´s Augenbrauen zuckten.  
  
"...Weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin..."  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"...Weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin... "  
  
"IST JA GUT!!! DOCH HÖR ENDLICH AUF DIESEN GRAUSIGEN SATZ ZU SAGEN!!! MEINE OHREN FAUL`N AB!!!"  
  
Trunks wandte sich an Soul: "Hast du auch so ein Fiepen im Ohr?" - "Was hast du gesagt?!", schrie Soul, worauf Trunks etwas zurück schrak. "Vergiss es einfach..."  
  
Bulma grinste Vegeta triumphierend an. "Dann lass hören, Meister."  
  
Für einen Moment verschränkte Vegeta die Arme noch vor der Brust, meinte dann aber: "Es gibt keine `weiblichen Saiyajins`! `-jin` ist ein Anhängsel für Männer...Es bedeutet `Stolz` und deshalb wird dies nicht bei Frauen angehangen." Er hätte nicht weitergeredet, wenn Bulma nicht schon mit den Lippen die Wörter `Weiblicher Saiyajin` geformt hätte. "Und wie heißen nun Frauen, wenn sie sich nicht `Saiyajin` nenne dürfen.", fragte Soul, worauf Vegeta sich die Hand an die Stirn knallte. "Hört mir hier überhaupt jemand zu?! Hab ich nicht eben gesagt, dass `-jin` nicht bei Frauen angehangen wird?! Was bleibt da denn noch?!" Soul überlegte kurz. "Saiya?" - "Sie hat es! Welch´ Wunder!", meinte Vegeta gespielt erleichtert und sank in den Sessel zurück. "Man kann ja Schimpansen besser unterrichten als euch!" Bulma funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. "Nimm den Mund nicht so voll. Ich hab Kontakte in dieser Stadt und bevor du dich versiehst, hockst du als Tiertrainer in irgendeinem Zoo. Die Tiere tun mir zwar leid...doch das wird sich einrichten lassen." Sie stand von ihrem Sessel auf.  
  
"Da wir dieses Problem nun endlich beseitigt hätten...kommen wir zum nächsten..." Gelassen schien sie an Vegeta´s Sessel vorbei schlendern zu wollen, doch genau davor blieb sie stehen und holte tief Luft.  
  
"DU MISTKERL!!! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein wieder den Gravi-Raum zu benutzen, obwohl er noch völlig kaputt von deinem Prügel-Weltrekord-Versuch vorgestern war?!?!?!", schrie Bulma ihm volle Kanne ins Gesicht, "Kaum ist das Ding wieder halbwegs einsatzbereit und schon fängst du von vorne an, alles in´n Arsch zu machen!!! Dabei hatte ich den Schlüssel versteckt!!!" - "Jaja...wieder am gleichen Ort...", meinte Vegeta in einer Atempause von Bulma, doch weiter schrie diese dann auch nicht mehr, weil ihr gerade etwas einfiel. Geschockt wandte sie sich zu Trunks und Soul um.  
  
"Er war heute früh bei euch im Zimmer?" Trunks nickte nur zögernd, doch dann stürzte Bulma auf ihn und Soul zu und besah sie von allen Seiten. "Hat er euch was getan? Was kaputt gemacht? Jemanden beleidigt?" Auf jede Frage schüttelte Trunks nur den Kopf...dann atmete Bulma erleichtert aus und wandte sich spöttisch Vegeta zu. "Warst wohl nicht mehr ganz da...was? Entzugserscheinungen, weil du einen Tag lang nicht in den Gravitations-Raum konntest?" Vegeta stand nur auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Nein.", meinte er, "Nur wahnsinnige Bauchschmerzen wegen deinem unverträglichen Frühstück und streikende Ohren, wegen deinem Rumgeschreie." Er schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, während Bulma förmlich qualmte.  
  
Bulma schaute immer noch wütend zur Tür, Trunks guckte fragend...doch Soul? Soul kicherte in sich hinein. Mannomann...war das witzig hier! So stellte sie sich eine glückliche Familie vor! Bulma sah sie nur entgeistert an. "Sag nicht, dass du das lustig fandest!" Soul nickte nur. "Seeeeehr lustig!" Sie lachte. Trunks´ Ohren stellten sich gerade wieder auf die angenehmere Lautstärke ein, während Bulma immer noch etwas fragend schaute, sich dann aber auf den nächstbesten Sessel - also Vegeta´s - fallen ließ. "Schön, dass wenigstens du dich über Streit freust.", meinte sie ironisch, worauf Soul sich langsam beruhigte.  
  
"Ihr müsst euch gut verstehen...", meinte sie, "...Wenn ihr euch vom jeweils anderen einfach beleidigen lasst." Sie schaute zu Trunks. "Lässt Mama sich von uns beleidigen?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hab ich einmal gemacht...einmal und nie wieder! Bin ich denn lebensmüde?!" Erst jetzt fiel Trunks ein, dass seine Mutter ihm gegenübersaß und ihn böse anfunkelte. Entschuldigend lächelte er, wich aber fast unmerklich ein Stück zurück um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu schleichen. "Ich war nur sauer an dem Tag...", flüsterte er leise und beruhigend, da die aufgebrachte Frau ihm gegenüber jetzt sehr viel Beruhigung brauchte. Soul sah nur belustigt zu, merkte dann aber, dass sie Trunks wiedereinmal aus einer unangenehmen Lage retten musste.  
  
"Sag mal, Mama...", meinte sie freundlich, "...Trunks braucht ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen. Hättest du da was im Angebot?" Langsam taute der Blick - scharf wie die Schneide eines Messers - auf und Bulma schaute zu Soul rüber. "Natürlich doch." Sie begann zu lächeln und stand dann auf. "Ich finde schon was für euch." Sie schlenderte auf die Tür zu und winkte Soul und Trunks hinter sich her. Diese folgten ihr sofort.  
  
Trunks sah Soul etwas schmollend an. ***Sie mag dich viel mehr als mich. ***  
  
Soul hätte am liebsten losgelacht, als sie das von Trunks hörte.  
  
***Och, du Ärmster.***, antwortete sie ihm ironisch.  
  
***Ich meine das ernst. Ich werde hier von allen Seiten angemotzt und dich haben sie alle gern.***  
  
Soul blieb kurz stehen und schaute Trunks an, welcher nun ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, während Bulma schon fröhlich weiter den Gang lang marschierte. Sie legte eine Hand um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich runter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
***Auch wenn sich die gesamte Welt gegen dich wendet......Ich habe dich lieb!***  
  
Ehe Trunks noch reagieren - geschweige denn - etwas sagen konnte, hörte man Bulma von Flur rufen: "Wo bleibt ihr denn?" - "Schon unterwegs!", antwortete Soul und rannte lachend aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. Es dauerte etwa 5 Sekunden, bis Trunks den Gedanken hinterher zu gehen erfasste und weitere 5 Sekunden, um ihn auszuführen.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Was wäre doch cool. Was meinst du?" Bulma zog ein Shirt aus ihrem Schrank, was Trunks aber ein "wenig" zu feminin wirkte. Er lächelte verlegen. "Nein...ich glaub nicht..."Bulma schaute das Kleidungsstück nocheinmal fragend an, hang es aber wieder zurück. Soul stand lächelnd neben ihr. "Ich glaube, Mama, er will etwas weniger weibliches." Bulma sah Soul an und meinte: "Ich hab nur weibliche Sachen. Wenn er was zum Anziehen will, muss er zu Vegeta gehen." Trunks wich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich glaub..." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, "...Ich komme mit meinen eigenen Sachen aus." Soul und Bulma grinsten.  
  
Soul stupste Bulma leicht an. "Du hast doch sicher einen Modekatalog, oder?" Bulma schaute etwas fragend. "Soll ich ihm jetzt was bestellen? Das dauert doch Ewigkeiten, bis das hier ankommt." Soul schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch. Ich mach die Sachen einfach selbst. Ganz easy." Bulma begann zu lächeln. "Stimmt!", meinte sie erleuchtet, "Du kannst das ja selber machen!" Sofort lief sie los und angelte sich einen Katalog aus dem Schrank.  
  
Wenig später blätterten Trunks, Bulma und Soul durch den Katalog. "Wie gefällt dir das, Trunks?" Soul deutete auf eines der vielen Bilder, auf denen Modells mit Hosen, Shirts, Mützen, Schuhen oder sonstigem waren. Trunks seufzte tief. "Nun sucht doch endlich etwas raus. Ich bin doch nicht so wählerisch." Soul schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks...du musst sagen, dass es das noch nicht ist. So können Mama und ich noch weiter suchen." Trunks schaute sie böse, tippte dann auf ein Modell und meinte. "Das! Genau das! Und nichts anderes!" Soul lächelte und stand auf. "Des Herren Wille soll geschehen." Sie verbeugte sich, als ob Trunks eine megawichtige Person wäre und lächelte weiter. Schnell warf sie nochmal einen Blick auf das Bild im Katalog und formte die selbe Kleidung langsam an ihrem Körper über ihrer eigenen Kleidung. Sie schaute Trunks an. Etwas größer musste sie die Sachen noch machen, damit sie ihm passten.  
  
Als sie auch dies geschafft hatte, zog sie die Sachen aus und überreichte sie Trunks. Dieser nahm sie an sich und schaute Soul eindringlich an. "Wehe du lässt sie verschwinden, wenn ich sie anhabe und in der Fußgängerzone stehe!" Soul grinste ihn frech an. "Iiiiiiiiich doch nicht." Mit einem giftigen Blick wandte Trunks sich ab und verschwand im Bad. Soul überlegte nocheinmal lächelnd, wandte sich dann aber Bulma zu. "Hab ich mit einem Wort gesagt, dass ich es nicht tun werde?" Bulma schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Soul lachte. "Gut."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul ist gemein, nicht wahr? *grins* Wer was einzuwenden hat, solle jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen. *g* 


	25. Shila Sakikaze

JUBILÄUM!!! *feier* *freu*  
  
Für mein Jubiläum hab ich mir was Tolles ausgedacht...auf jeden Fall finde ich es toll. ^^ Am Ende erwähne ich es nochmal etwas genauer. Es ist keinesfalls schlimm, wenn hier Personen auftauchen, die ihr gar nicht kennt. Sie werden für ein Kapitel...oder auch zwei ^^...die Rolle der Hauptchara einnehmen. Besonders für Mädchen dürfte dieser Teil seeeeeeeeehr lehrreich sein. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Trunks aus den Bad kam - mit ärmellosem Shirt sowie modischer Hose - wurde er von Bulma und Soul genau gemustert. Bulma schaute zu Soul, Soul zu Bulma und gleichzeitig meinten sie: "Perfekt."  
  
Soul hängte sich an Trunks` Arm. "Da du jetzt was Tolles zum Anziehen hast, können wir ja mal in die Stadt gehen." Sie lächelte. "Die will ich unbedingt mal sehen!" Als Bulma sich laut räusperte, schaute Soul sie fragend an. Als "Antwort" schaute Bulma sie von oben bis unten an. Soul folgte ihrem Blick...  
  
Argh! Sie hatte ja noch das Nachthemd an! Verlegen lachte sie und änderte schnell - nach einem Blick in den Katalog, welcher immer noch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag - ihre Kleidung. Der untere Teil des Kleides wandelte sich in einen süßen Rock und ein paar Stiefel, der Obere in ein ärmelloses Top, welches in der Mitte völlig geschnürt war. Sie ließ von Trunks ab und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, damit Bulma und Trunks sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnten. Trunks schluckte bei dem Anblick. Wie konnte sie ihm nur so etwas antun?! Der Mini-Rock...das geschnürte Top...wollte sie etwa, dass er zusammenbrach?! Er war doch auch nur ein Mann!  
  
"So besser?", fragte Soul an Bulma gewandt, doch diese runzelte die Stirn. "Die Kleidung an sich ist gut...", meinte sie, "Doch in Sachen Frisur, Make- Up und Accessoires könnte noch etwas getan werden." Soul sah sie fragend an, doch Bulma hatte sich kurzerhand ihren Arm geschnappt und zog Soul mit in das Bad in der 2. Etage, welches sich Trunks und Soul schon kurz nach ihrem Ankommen genauer angesehen hatten.  
  
Bulma machte das Licht an, schob einen kleinen Hocker vor den Kosmetikschrank und zog Soul danach in das Bad. "Setz dich.", meinte Bulma und deutete mit einer höfflichen Bewegung auf den Hocker, als welchem Soul sogleich Platz nahm. Sie hatte keinen Spiegel vor sich...nur den kleinen Kosmetikschrank. "Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte sie, doch Bulma legte geheimnisvoll einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Das siehst du, wenn ich ersteinmal mit dir fertig bin." Soul schaute mit einigem Bedenken in die Schubfächer der Kosmetikschrankes, die Bulma alle nacheinander öffnete, Dinge herausnahm und wieder schloss. "Bist du bereit für die Veränderung deines Lebens?" Unsicher nickte Soul. "Du weißt auch sicher, was du tust?" Bulma nickte selbstsicher. "Natürlich doch. Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, probieren wir einfach etwas anderes aus." Sie winkte Trunks in das Bad. "Komm ruhig rein, Trunks. Du bist unsere Jury." Schweigend setzte Trunks sich auf den Badewannenrand und schaute zu, wie Bulma begann, mit Kamm, Bürste und etwas Haarspray Soul eine völlig neue Frisur zu zaubern.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten schaute Bulma Soul prüfend von vorn an. "Die Frisur ist fertig...widmen wir uns dem Make-Up." - "Make-Up?", fragte Soul, "Wozu brauch ich so etwas?" Bulma lächelte. "Normalerweise brauchst du so etwas auch nicht, Soul. Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen, doch das Make-Up soll nur hübsche Stellen noch hervorheben." Sie griff zum Puder. "Schließe die Augen."  
  
Soul tat in der nächsten dreiviertel Stunde alles, was Bulma ihr sagte. Kurz verschwand sie, um ein paar Ohrringe zu holen, doch enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass Soul keine Ohrlöcher hatte. Seufzend holte sie dann Ohrringe, die fast identisch mit den vorigen wahren...nur brauchte man für diese keine Ohrlöcher, da man sie einfach nur an die Ohrläppchen klippte.  
  
Nocheinmal betrachtete Bulma "ihr Werk" von nahem, von weitem, von links und von rechts...alles war perfekt und genau so, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. "Ich bin fertig.", verkündete sie nicht ohne ein stolzes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Soul schaute sie gespannt an. "Darf ich jetzt in den Spiegel schauen?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so voreilig. Wir müssen erst noch unsere Jury befragen."  
  
Sie packte Soul an den Schultern und drehte sie Trunks zu. Dieser sah ziemlich überrascht aus. "Soul?", fragte er ungläubig und lehnte sich weiter zu Soul nach vorn. Vorsichtig zupfte er an einer Haarsträhne. "Das ist ja genial...", flüsterte er, worauf Soul lächelte. "Ist es gut geworden?" - "`Gut´ ist gar kein Ausdruck.", meinte Trunks weiter und schien sich gar nicht von Soul´s neuem Aussehen losreißen zu können. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick zu Bulma. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Bulma grinste Trunks an. "Findest du sie jetzt hübscher?" Trunks wendete sich wieder Soul zu. "Hübscher nicht...doch sie ist auf einmal...anders hübsch...ich weiß nicht." Bulma lachte leise. "Verwirrtheit beim männlichen Geschlecht...dann hab ich mein Ziel erreicht." Während Trunks Soul noch musternd ansah und diese lächelnd zurück schaute, kramte Bulma einen Handspiegel aus einem Schränkchen.  
  
"Hier, Soul." Sie übergab Soul den Spiegel. Diese schaute natürlich sofort voller Neugierde hinein und...erstarrte. "Das bin ich?" Sie sah sich selbst genauer an. Die großen, silbernen Ohrringe, die neue Frisur...alles völlig anders als vorher. Auf solche Sachen hatte Soul bisher überhaupt keinen Wert gelegt, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich selbst jetzt völlig anders sah. Nicht unbedingt hübscher...doch sie sah einfach anders aus, wie Trunks es gesagt hatte. Sie begann zu lächeln, sprang auf und umarmte Bulma. "Du bist einfach die Größte, Mama!" Sie sah zurück in den Spiegel. "So etwas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen." Bulma freute sich und lächelte glücklich. "Jetzt hast du nur noch eine Sorge.", meinte sie, worauf Soul sie fragend ansah. Bulma grinste wissend. "Die Kerle in der Stadt."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Lachend ging Soul mit Trunks durch die Stadt mit der für diese Tageszeit ungewöhnliche Menschenmasse. Alle zwei Sekunden fand Soul irgendetwas Neues, auf das sie mit dem Finger zeigte und sagte, wie toll sie es doch fand. Von Leuchtreklame über Restaurants bis hin zu riesigen Wolkenkratzern. Sie fand alles total interessant.  
  
Trunks fand das alles mindestens genauso schön wie sie, doch seine Freude äußerte sich eher darin, dass er Soul´s Hand hielt und diese leicht drückte. Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sie von oben bis unten ansah. Das Top war einfach zu sexy und wahrscheinlich war Soul nichteinmal aufgefallen, dass Trunks - da er einen halben Kopf größer war - mit ein wenig akrobatischem Geschick genau in den Ausschnitt hätte schauen können, doch er war immer noch anständig genug - oder eher klug - dies nicht permanent zu tun, denn sonst würde er den ganzen Tag nicht mehr klar denken können. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Natürlich zog sie sich so an, wie es ihr Spaß machte und dies fiel bei großer Hitze meistens sehr kurz und gewagt aus...doch jetzt, während er sie so anschaute, war er stolz darauf, behaupten zu können, dass er den meisten Teil von ihr hatte. Er durfte sie streicheln, umarmen, necken, ärgern, küssen und mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen. Als er die neidischen Blicke mancher Männer sah, die Soul gänzlich zu übersehen schien, breitete sich ein stolzes Gefühl in ihm aus. Sie gehörte ihm...und keiner dieser Kerle würde sie anfassen dürfen, ohne danach einen mächtigen Arschtritt zu ernten, wenn er es überhaupt in ihre Nähe schaffen sollte, was Trunks 100%tig zu verhindern wusste. Soul, das hübscheste Mädchen in dieser Stadt, auf diesem Kontinent, auf dieser Erde...vielleicht sogar im gesamten Universum...ja...dieses Mädchen gehörte zu ihm und die ganze Welt sollte es wissen...naja...Bulma ausgenommen. (^^)  
  
Beide blieben an einem riesigem Schaufenster stehen, durch welches ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Geschenkeshop" lockte. Das war die Krone von Soul´s Begeisterung. "Guck doch mal! Dieser süße Bär!" Sie zeigte auf einen Plüschbären, der am Boden saß und ein Herz mit einem aufgestickten Satz "Ich hab dich lieb!" im Arm hielt. Er lachte zuckersüß aus dem Schaufenster und Soul lachte mindestens genauso süß zurück. "Ich der nicht toll?" Sie schaute Trunks erwartungsvoll an, griff dann aber nach dem kleinen Rucksack, den Bulma ihr mitgegeben hatte und zog ein Portemonnaie heraus.  
  
Trunks sah sie mit großen Augen und etwas verärgert an. "Wo hast du das her?!", fragte er und schaute so böse, als würde er ihr vorwerfen, gestohlen zu haben. Soul wich etwas zurück. "Mama gab mir den Rucksack und meinte, wir sollen uns einen schönen Tag machen." - "Soul!", ermahnte Trunks sie, "Und das kannst du einfach so annehmen?! Gehst einfach zu Mama und bettelst um Geld?!" Soul stemmte die Hände in die Seite. "Ich hab nicht gebettelt. Mama drückte mir den Rucksack in die Hand und meinte, dass da allerlei nützliches Zeug drin sei. Dann hat sie aufgezählt. Taschentücher, Handy, Block zum Schreiben, Telefonkarte, Stadtplan, wichtige Telefonnummern und eben Geld. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich es zurückgebe. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich es behalte, da man in der Stadt ohne Geld verloren sei!" Trunks` Blick taute langsam auf, doch eben nicht ganz. "Dann gib es wenigstens nicht aus." Soul warf einen traurigen in das Schaufenster "Aber der Bär..." - "Nein! Dieser Bär ist nun wirklich das letzte, was man braucht, oder?" Wenn Soul sich etwas zu Trinken gekauft hätte, wäre das verständlich gewesen...aber doch nicht so ein dämlicher Bär, der zu rein gar nichts gut war!  
  
Einige Zeit später, nachdem die beiden weiter die Hauptstraße runtergelaufen waren, sah Trunks einen Zeitungsladen. Ein paar Menschen saßen darin und lasen Zeitung. "Soul?", fragte er, "Ich würde gern mal in die Zeitung schauen. Kommst du mit rein oder wartest du hier?" Soul sah sich um. "Die Zeitung ist langweilig. Ich bleibt hier draußen, ja?" Trunks schaute auf seine Uhr und sah sich dann nach einer Sitzbank um. "Okay. In `ner halben Stunde hier...", er deutete auf die Bank, "..., okay?" Soul nickte brav. "Werde da sein." Sie grinste. Trunks wollte gerade über die Straße auf den Zeitungsladen zu gehen, doch dann drehte er sich nochmal kurz um und meinte an Soul gewandt: "Lass dich bloß nicht von irgendwelchen Idioten blöd anlabern, klar?" Soul lächelte. "Ich pass schon auf." Trunks verschwandt im Laden.  
  
Gerade wollte auch Soul etwas durch die Gegend gehen, als direkt neben ihr in der Parklücke ein ultra teuer aussehendes Auto parkte und eine junge Frau herausstiegt. Schnell schloss sie das Auto ab und verschwand dann in einem der vielen Läden.  
  
Soul konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie ging die paar Schritte, die sie schon an dem Auto vorbei war wieder zurück und schaute sich das Gefährt genau an. Es wirkte nicht direkt protzig...doch trotzdem sah es megateuer aus. Der Lack glänzte. Sie warf einen Blick durch die Fensterscheiben ins Innere.  
  
Nun ja...Soul verstand nicht viel von Autos. Was die ganzen Anzeigen zu sagen hatten, wusste sie nicht. Dafür kannte sie sich mit Fliegern und Zeitmaschinen aus (^^).  
  
Auf dem Rücksitz stand eine große, geöffnete Tasche. Soul konnte ein dickes, schweres Buch darin erkennen. Sie ging ein paar mal um das Auto herum, bis sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Gefällt Ihnen das Auto?" Erschrocken wandte Soul sich um und sah die Besitzerin des Wagens an. Diese wirkte fast zu jung um Autofahren zu dürfen - höchstens achtzehn. Als sie den Sonnenhut abnahm, kamen hellblonde schulterlange Haare zum Vorschein, welche langsam auf ihre Schultern fielen. Sie lächelte Soul freundlich an kam näher. Das hellfarbene Sommerkleid wehte etwas im Wind. Mit diesem Outfit passte sie optisch eigentlich nicht zu ihrem Auto. Soul lächelte entschuldigend. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so an dem Wagen herumgeschnüffelt habe." Die junge Dame winkte nur gelassen ab. "Ach was." Sie ging auf das Auto zu und lehnte sich etwas daran. "Sie hätten mich sehen sollen, als ich es zum ersten Mal sah. Dieser hier...", sie legte ihre Hand auf das Dach des Wagens, "...gehört nämlich meinem Freund. Er hat ihn mir heute mal geliehen." Sie lächelte. Soul schaute wieder das Auto an und stellte eine schicksalhafte Frage. "Was ist das denn für ein Auto?" Oh nein...jetzt ging es ja erst richtig los. Die junge Frau lächelte. "Das ist ein Bugatti EB 218. 300km/h Spitze, 555 PS, 6255 ccm Hubraum, 18 Zylindern und 6800 Umdrehungen in der Minute. Einer der letzten 3 auf dieser Welt." Sie wirkte stolz. Soul schaute sie fragend an. "Und was bedeutet das?" Die Frau lächelte. "Das bedeutet, dass dies das beste Auto ist, dass Sie weit und breit finden können." Soul nickte lächelnd. Die Frau hatte ja echt Ahnung.  
  
Die junge Dame hielt Soul die Hand hin und lächelte freundlich. "Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." Soul ergriff die Hand. "Mich ebenfalls...Miss..." Soul sah die Dame fragend an, worauf sie "Sakikaze Shila." antwortete. Soul lächelte. "Briefs Soul." Beide lächelten sich einen Moment an.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Und was machen Sie so allein in der Stadt?", fragte Shila, als Soul und sie sich auf der "Treff-Punkt-Bank" von ihr und Trunks niedergelassen hatten. "Och...", antwortete Soul, "Nichts besonderes. Ich bin neu hier und schaute mich etwas um. Außerdem bin ich nicht allein. Mein Bruder begleitet mich." Sie warf einen Blick durch die Fenster des Zeitungsladens, wo man Trunks auf einem der Stühle sitzen sah. Er schien voll und ganz in die Zeitung vertieft. Shila´s Blick fiel ebenfalls auf Trunks. Sie grübelte etwas. "Der junge Mann kommt mir bekannt vor. Er ist meinem Freund sehr ähnlich." Sie lächelte Soul an. "Auf jeden Fall optisch." Das fand Soul doch mal interessant. "Wie ist Ihr Freund denn so...oder ist das zu persönlich?" Shila lächelte. "Er ist groß, cool, aufopferungsvoll und...", sie grinste, "...ein armes Schwein." Soul sah sie fragend an. "Ein armes Schwein?" - "Jupp.", antwortete Shila, "Er hat nur Pech, der Gute." Das erinnerte Soul verdächtig an Trunks. Waren Trunks und Shila´s Freund so etwas wie verschollene Zwillinge?  
  
Shila begann zu grinsen. "Wenn Ihr Bruder jetzt noch einen Adelstitel hat, macht er meinem Freund Konkurrenz." Soul schaute etwas irritiert, lächelte dann aber. "Was, wenn es so wäre?" - "Was?!" Shila sah Soul erstaunt an und zeigte in den Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite, in dem Trunks immer noch Zeitung las. "Ihr Bruder hat einen Titel?!" Soul lächelte, sah jedoch gleichzeitig etwas ratlos aus. "Das weiß ich nicht einmal so genau. Er kommt aus einer adligen Familie...sagen wir es so." Shila fand das wohl sehr interessant. "Also sind auch Sie adlig, Briefs-san?" Jetzt sah sich Soul wieder dem altbekannten Problem gegenüber. "Nein, nein. So ist es nicht ganz. Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Ich wurde halt nicht in die Familie geboren, sondern eher aufgenommen." - "Oh." Auf einmal sah Shila etwas bedrückt aus. "Dann waren Sie ein Waisenkind?" Soul lächelte. "Schon, doch das ist halb so wild." Shila lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Mit solchen Kindern hab ich viel zutun. Ich arbeite als Lehrerin an einer Schule, die direkt an ein Waisenhaus angeschlossen ist."  
  
"Ja?!" Auf einmal lehnte sich Soul ganz weit zu Shila herüber und schaute diese erwartend an. "Eine richtige Schule?!" Etwas überrascht nickte Shila. "Ja...Die Viridaaka Gesamtschule." Soul sprang auf, verlor Shila aber nicht aus den Augen. "Mit vielen Schüler, Lehrern und dekorierten Klassenräumen?" Eigentlich wusste Shila nicht im Geringsten, warum ihre Gegenüber sich so tierisch freute, doch sie lächelte einfach. "So ist es." Soul sank auf die Bank zurück und sah Shila mit offenem Mund an. "Cool!" Sie stellte sich das genau vor...die vielen Kinder in ihren Klassenräumen...das Gebäude...die Lehrer. Als sie merkte, dass Shila nicht einmal musste, warum sie so aufgeregt war, meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln: "Verzeihung, Sakikaze-san. Ich finde das nur so wahnsinnig interessant. Ich war noch nie in einer Schule."  
  
Shila schaute etwas skeptisch. "Sie waren noch nie in einer Schule, Briefs- san?" Soul nickte. "Noch nie. Meine Mutter hat mich unterrichtet, doch dies nur auf bestimmten Gebieten und so weit es ihr möglich war." Shila wirkte etwas überrascht und ihre Gegenüber schien immer mehr Fragen aufzuwirbeln, doch Shila entschied sich für den einfachen Weg. "Wenn Sie Lust haben, können Sie mich ja mal in der Schule besuchen kommen. Ich stelle Ihnen die anderen Lehrer vor und führe Sie herum. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, Sie haben kein Problem mit Kindern, Briefs-san." - "Das würden sie tun, Sakikaze- san?" Soul war außer sich. Wie oft traf man schon jemanden, der von einem Ort stammte, an dem man noch nie gewesen war? Und wie oft wurde einem angeboten, doch mal mit dorthin zu kommen?  
  
Shila lächelte zustimmend. "Sicher doch." - "Aber Sie kennen mich doch gerade erst seit..." Soul schaute rasch auf die Uhr, "...25 Minuten." - "Da hab ich keine Bedenken. Jemand, der den Bugatti mag, kann kein schlechter Mensch sein." Soul lächelte und schaute den Bugatti an. "Wie können sie sich nur diese ganzen Informationen zu dem Auto merken? Ich kenne niemanden sonst, der sich solche Dinge merken könnte...auf jeden Fall nicht auf die Schnelle." Auch Shila´s Blick ließ sich auf dem Bugatti nieder. "Ich vergöttere das Auto! Das ist Standartwissen." Soul schaute zu Shila. "Es ist Standartwissen, dass der Bugatti EB 218 300km/h Spitzengeschwindigkeit schafft, 555 PS, 6255 ccm Hubraum, 18 Zylindern hat und 6800 Umdrehungen in der Minute schafft?!" Jetzt war Shila aber baff... "Sie...Sie kennen das Auto also doch?" Soul schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein." - "Woher kennen sie dann die ganzen Infos?" - "Das haben Sie doch vor ein paar Minuten noch erzählt, Sakikaze-san." - "Und das haben Sie sich gemerkt?!" Soul schaute irritiert, lächelte dann aber. "Natürlich." - "Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis...", bemerkte Shila und schaute Soul bewundernd an. Diese lächelte nur weiter.  
  
Trunks ging aus dem Laden und schaute zu der Bank rüber, bei der er sich mit Soul treffen wollte. Zu seiner Verwunderung saß genau diese dort mit einer jungen Dame. Er würde die beiden nicht stören, da sie sich so interessiert unterhielten, doch er wollte noch schnell in einen anderen Laden und wollte Soul vorher wenigstens bescheid sagen. Als ging er über die Straße.  
  
"Oh.", bemerkte Shila als sie Trunks aus den Augenwinkeln schon kommen sah. Für einen Moment hatte sie ihn doch tatsächlich für ihren Freund gehalten. Dafür war er aber etwas zu jung. "Ihr Bruder kommt." Soul musste sich etwas drehen, damit sie Trunks sah. Dieser hob begrüßend die Hand und blieb vor Soul stehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Shila. "Guten Tag, Miss." Er verbeugte sich leicht. Shila begann zu lächeln. Ein freundlicher, junger Mann war das.  
  
"Soul?" Nun wandte Trunks sich Soul zu. "Ist es schlimm, wenn du hier noch etwas wartest? Ich müsste nochmal kurz weg." Soul lächelte ihn an...wie sie es immer tat. "Kein Problem. Ich bleibe noch hier. Übrigens..." Sie schaute Shila an, dann Trunks, stand auf und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. "Sakikaze-san? Dies ist mein Bruder Trunks. Trunks? Dies ist Sakikaze Shila- san." Sie lächelte, als hätte sie was ganz Tolles gemacht. Trunks reichte Shila die Hand. "Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Sakikaze-san." - "Mich ebenfalls, Briefs-san.", antwortete Shila ihm. Irgendwie mochte sie diese beiden. Sie waren freundlicher als andere Menschen...  
  
"Noch etwas, Soul...", begann Trunks nochmal. "Ich muss kurz telefonieren. Kann ich die Tasche mitnehmen?" Soul grinste fies. "Wer hatte vorhin noch etwas dagegen, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe?" - "Hey! Ich hab nur von dem Geld gesprochen.", verteidigte Trunks sich, worauf Soul zu lächeln begann und Trunks die Tasche in die Hand drückte. "Ist schon gut. Du bist aber in ein paar Minuten wieder da, ja?" - "Ich beeile mich." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit hastigen Schritten.  
  
Soul setzte sich wieder zu Shila und lächelte Trunks nach. Shila lächelte ebenfalls. "Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sich Geschwister in diesem Alter Küsschen zum Abschied geben." Etwas verwundert sah Soul Shila an. "Das ist normal bei uns." Shila schaute noch kurz in die Richtung, in der Trunks verschwunden war. "`Trunks` heisst er also?" - "Jupp. Tut er." - "Wie geschrieben?" - "Wie `wie geschrieben`?" - "Wie wird der Name geschrieben?", wiederholte Shila etwas genauer, worauf Soul "T-R-U-N-K-S." antwortete.  
  
Shila wirkte etwas enttäuscht. "Schade." - "Warum das?" - "Weil mein Freund genauso heisst, aber T-R-A-N-C-S geschrieben wird." Soul lachte. "Wirklich?" - "Wirklich!", bestätigte Shila. Soul fasste nochmal zusammen. "Optisch gleich?" - "Jupp." - "Charaktertechnisch?" - "Ebenso." - "Der selbe Name?" - "Nur mit anderer Schreibweise." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis beide in Gelächter ausbrachen.  
  
(Anm.: d. A.: Nehm es mir nicht übel, Patenkindchen. Ich musste dir eine andere Schreibweise verpassen! Es tut mir aufrichtig leid! *auf dem Boden kriech und Trancs` (^^) Füße küss* Vergib mir!)  
  
Trunks war die Straße zurückgegangen. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Wäre Soul nicht so beschäftigt mit Shila gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht unbedingt die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Telefonieren? Quatsch! Wen wollte er, in dieser Zeit - in der er fast keine Menschenseele kannte - anrufen?! Stattdessen ging er zu dem Geschenkeshop zurück und betrachtete den Bären durch das Schaufenster. Ja...er gab es ja zu! Er war schwach geworden...Na und?! Das konnte jedem mal passieren! "Sorry, wegen dem Geld, Mutter.", murmelte er, seufzte tief und betrat den Laden. Nur kurze Zeit später hob die Verkäuferin den Plüschbären aus dem Schaufenster.  
  
"...Und Damon...und Micha, sowie Zoe und Mamoru." - "Und das sind alles Lehrer?" - "Genau so ist es." Soul konnte nicht beschreiben, wie interessant sie Shila´s Leben fand. Während Shila die Namen gesagt hatte, hatte Soul jeweils für einen Moment so etwas wie Bilder dieser Personen gesehen. Diese Gedanken schienen von Shila zu kommen. "Oh! Ich hätte fast Syl-chan vergessen." - "Syl-chan? Auch eine Lehrerin?" Shila lächelte. "Nein, nein. Sie arbeitet nicht als Lehrerin. Sie hilft wo sie kann. Außerdem ist sie kurz davor, Mamoru zu heiraten." - "Heiraten?" Soul war beinahe aufgesprungen. "Das ist ja toll!" Soul kam Shila langsam wie einer ihrer Schüler vor...und zwar einer der Kleineren. So etwas Kindisches in dem Alter hatte sie ja noch nie gesehen!  
  
"Meine Mutter wollte immer Heiraten...doch irgendwie wollte mein Vater das nicht.", erklärte Soul ihre Freude über dieses einzelne Wort, "Sie meinte immer, dass das was ganz Traumhaftes sei!" - "Männer scheinen davon nicht so überzeugt zu sein..." Shila dachte an den Abend, an dem Mamoru allen erzählt hatte, dass er Sylvia ("Syl-chan") einen Antrag gemacht habe. Die Frauen waren überglücklich...aber die Männer hingegen... Davon sollte man vielleicht ein ander` Mal sprechen.  
  
"Egal ob überzeugt oder nicht...", meinte Soul, "...Mein zukünftiger Mann muss mich heiraten! Ob er will oder nicht!" - "Oha. Und warum das?" - "Weil ich meiner Mutter versprochen habe, dass sie die Erste ist, die zu meiner Hochzeit eingeladen wird.", lachte Soul. Shila stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Meinen Freund heirate ich auch...irgendwann mal. Es sei denn, es findet sich noch ein genauso perfekter Kerl MIT Titel." Soul seufzte.  
  
"Und bei Ihnen, Briefs-san?" Soul schaute Shila verwundert an, während diese fortfuhr, "Gibt es bei Ihnen niemanden, der in Frage käme?" Mit einem Schlag verschwand die gesamte Kindlichkeit Soul´s und sie errötete leicht. Nichts mehr mit albern Rumlachen. "Bei mir?" Shila nickte. "Bei Ihnen." - "Moment mal. Für die Antwort gibt es eine Bedingung." Shila schaute etwas überrascht. "Bedingung?" - "Genau die!" - "Und die wäre?" Soul lächelte. "Wenn Sie mich hier schon über meine Zukunftspläne ausfragen, können wir in der Ansprache auch zu den Vornamen wechseln." Shila lehnte sich zurück. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist, Soul-san." Soul lächelte. "Nichts weiter, Shila- san."  
  
"Sie haben mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet, Soul-san." - "Könnte das `Sie` vielleicht auch wegfallen? Sie sind doch älter als ich. Sie können ruhig `Du` sagen." Shila lächelte. "Alles was Sie...was du willst, doch beantworte mir die Frage...oder willst du dich drücken?" - "Ich und Drücken? Natürlich nicht!" - "Dann antworte doch einfach." Soul druckste etwas vor sich her und spielte nervös mit dem Zipfel ihres Rockes. "Ich hätte da schon jemanden...doch das geht nicht..." - "Bereits vergeben?" Kopfschütteln von Soul. "Nicht von hier?" Wiederholtes Kopfschütteln. "Schwul?" Heftiges Kopfschütteln. "Was dann?"  
  
"Naja...er ist in mich verknallt." - "Und so etwas nennst du Problem?! Wenn es weiter nichts ist..." - "Sie verstehen das nicht..." Soul wandte sich leicht ab und schaute zu Boden. "Ich möchte Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen." Shila schaute fragend. Warum siezte Soul sie immer noch?! Egal. Nebensache. "Tust du nicht."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Shila lachte laut. "Und das ist alles?!" Soul sah sie verunsichert an. Sie hatte doch nur gesagt, dass sie nicht glaube, dass sie eine gute `richtige Freundin` sei. Sie konnte einfach keinen Menschen glücklich machen. Shila fand das wohl sehr amüsant. "Weiß er das?" - "Natürlich nicht!" - "Oh man!"  
  
Soul wirkte immer verunsicherter. Shila machte ihr Angst, doch diese setzte sich gerade hin und unterdrückte das Lachen. "Pass auf! Ich bin Lehrerin...also bringe ich dir jetzt was bei. Wenn dein Bruder noch lange genug wegbleibt, bekommen wir es vielleicht noch hin." Soul schaute sie fragend an. "Beibringen?" - "Beibringen!", bestätigte Shila, "Ich bringe dir jetzt etwas über das Verhältnis von Mann zu Frau bei." Soul machte große Augen. "Und wozu ist das gut?" - "Du sollst einsehen, dass jede Frau einen Mann mit ein paar Tricks extrem glücklich machen kann." Sie grinste. Soul lehnte sich zurück. "Und das soll helfen?" - "Zweifelst du etwa an meinen pädagogischen Fähigkeiten?!" - "Nein! Natürlich nicht!" - "Na also! Dann hör zu."  
  
Shila setzte sich gemütlicher hin und begann: "Also! Die Grundregel lautet: Männer sind kaputte Frauen." Soul schaute sie mit großen Augen an. "Kaputte Frauen?!" Shila nickte energisch. "Natürlich doch." Für einen Moment überlegte Soul, sah es dann aber als Tatsache an. "Gut...kaputte Frauen...und weiter?"  
  
"Ein Y-Chromosom - was ja bekanntlich den Mann ausmacht - ist nur ein kaputtes X-Chromosom. Das unterscheidet ihn genetisch von der Frau.", fuhr Shila fort. Soul nickte nur bestätigend. "Damit sind Männer emotionaler als Frauen... man höre und staune... sie lassen sich zu leicht von Frauen manipulieren, denn Männer denken nur mit dem Schwanz." Bei Saiyajins war das etwas komplizierter, doch Soul dachte, sie wusste, worauf Shila hinauswollte...also nickte sie wiederholt. "Männer sind genetisch also kaputter als Frauen, sie sind unselbstständiger..." Bloß keinen Mann eine Woche allein Zuhause lassen. Der würde doch sterben! Oder er würde sich nur von Bier und Popcorn ernähren. "...Unpraktischer und sie sind einfach zu manipulieren..."  
  
Mist! Warum musste Trunks auch genau jetzt zurückkommen?! Schon als Shila ihn von Weitem kommen sah, flüsterte sie zu Soul. "Da kommt wieder ein Bruder. Gibt es noch einen Ort, wo er hingehen könnte?" Soul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich soll ihn loswerden?" - "Ehrlich gesagt...Ja!" Soul lächelte. "Ich kann es versuchen."  
  
Trunks kam bei Soul und Shila an und begrüßte beide zum wiederholten Male. "Wollen wir noch etwas durch die Stadt gehen, Soul?", fragte er nicht ohne den belustigten Blick Shila´s in der Seite zu spüren. "Ähm...", überlegte Soul, "...Weißt du, ich würde mich gern noch etwas unterhalten. Nur ein paar Minütchen..." - "Ich verstehe schon.", unterbrach Trunks sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da, ja? Viel Spaß euch beiden!" Soul lächelte ihn an. "Danke, Trunks!" Dieser winkte nur noch, verabschiedete sich mit einem "Bis nachher, Süße." von Soul und verschwandt etwas die Straße hinunter.  
  
Shila schaute Trunks beachtend hinterher. "Der hat das aber schnell gecheckt." Soul grinste. "Er kennt mich halt zu gut." - "Aber..." - "Aber was?" Shila runzelte die Stirn etwas, grinste Soul dann aber an. "Ich könnte ihn mir gut an deiner Seite vorstellen...wenn er nicht dein Bruder wäre. Glaub nicht, mir ist die Vertrautheit entgangen." Soul begann verlegen zu lachen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Um ehrlich zu sein..." Sie senkte die Hand und errötete leicht. "Ich bin wahnsinnig in ihn verknallt." - "Oh...", bemerkte Shila, "Jetzt weiß ich, warum du meintest, `es würde nicht gehen`." - "Nein, nein! Das ist nicht das Problem.", klärte Soul schnell auf, "Wir sind ja nicht wirklich verwandt." - "Nicht?" - "Nein.", antwortete Soul, "Ich meinte doch, dass ich in seiner Familie aufgenommen wurde..." - "Ach, er hat nur die Geschwister-Rolle eingenommen?"`, fragte Shila nach, worauf Soul nickte. Shila lächelte. "Dann ist ja noch nichts verloren!" Sie lehnte sich gelassen zurück. "Kommen wir auf die Lektion zurück." - "Ach ja! Die Lektion."  
  
"Punkt 2: Verliebte Männer.", meinte Shila, als würde sie einen Text vorlesen. *Da kenne ich jemanden.*, dachte Soul sich schmunzelnd, sprach dies jedoch nicht aus. Shila fuhr fort. "Also! Verliebte Männer sind noch ne Ecke schlimmer als normale Männer. Sie sind dann wie Hunde." Soul sah sie verwirrt an. "Hunde?" - "Du kannst mir ruhig glauben. Hunde! Und was braucht ein Hund zum Glücklichsein?" Soul überlegte. "Einen Knochen?" - "Das auch." - "Hm...andere Hündinnen?" - "Nicht unbedingt... du musst ihn nur kastrieren.", antwortete Shila, worauf Soul große Augen machte...das wollte sie sich lieber nicht so genau merken.  
  
Da Soul nichts mehr sagte, ergänzte Shila selbst: "Er braucht Auslauf...ab und zu einen Tierarzt..." Soul nickte. "Man muss ihm `Sitz!` und `Platz!` beibringen. Das ist was für den Intellekt, damit er sich nicht langweilt. Man muss mit ihm spielen...ihn hinter den Ohren und am Bauch kraulen...das ein oder andere Leckerli zuwerfen..." Wiederholt nickte Soul, fragte aber trotzdem: "Und was hat das mit verliebten Männern zutun?" - "Seeeeeeeeeeehr viel.", antwortete Shila.  
  
"Verliebte Männer wollen auch Auslauf...und gekrault werden. Sie wollen Aufmerksamkeit...das ist alles!!!" Soul verstand so langsam, worauf Shila hinauswollte, hörte jedoch weiter aufmerksam zu. "Mehr nicht.. dann sind sie glücklich...primitiv...aber so sind Männer nun einmal. Sie brauchen einen Knochen - Liebe geht eben durch den Magen - und sie brauchen ab und zu ein Leckerli, du weißt was ich meine, aber nicht zu oft, sonst ist es nichts Besonderes mehr..." - "Verstehe.", meinte Soul und nickte. Shila fuhr fort. "Lächle ihn einmal liebvoll an...und er erfüllt dir jeden Wunsch. Ohne nach dem `Warum?` zu fragen! Glaub mir!" Sie grinste. "Wie ein Wachhund. Er geht auf alle los die dir was Böses wollen. Er hat dich ja lieb und ist glücklich nur wenn du in seiner Gegenwart bist." Soul schmunzelte. "Tolle Vorstellung." - "Keine Vorstellung, Mädel! Blanke Realität! Männer sind da ganz simpel." Soul nickte.  
  
"Also: Was haben wir gelernt? Wie machest du am Besten Männer glücklich?" - "Ähm...", überlegte Soul, "Lieb anlächeln?" - "Sehr gut." - "Leckerli?" - "Seeehr sehr gut!" - "Das wird ein Problem." Shila horchte auf. "Warum das?" Soul griff wieder nach dem Zipfel ihres Rockes, an dem sie wohl andauernd herumspielte, wenn sie nervös war. "Ich verstehe...", meinte Shila, "Keine Erfahrung?" Soul lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Dann pass auf.", fuhr Shila fort, "Das geht alles wie von allein...Du musst ihn nur ein bisschen reizen. Am besten zwingst du ihn zu einem Versprechen. Oder noch besser: Erpress ihn. Sonst traut er sich nicht die Initiative zu ergreifen." Sie legte geheimnisvoll einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Sobald ihr..." - "Ja? Sobald wir was?" - "Sobald ihr mal alleine seid und er..." - "Er?" Soul schaute ganz erwartend und war total gespannt auf Shila´s Erzählungen. Shila fuhr fort. "...Und er ein Stückchen zu weit in deinen Ausschnitt schauen kann...So etwas wirkt bei Männern wahre Wunder. Glaub mir!" Soul schaute fragend. "Was dann?" - "Dann..." - "Ja?" Shila begann zu grinsen und meinte: "Dann wirst du sehen, wie eure Körper reagieren. Nehmt euch nen Moment Zeit. Überrasch ihn beim Duschen oder so und dann geht alles von alleine..." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Soul schaute völlig naiv drein. "Beim Duschen?" - "Warum nicht?", stellte Shila die Gegenfrage. "Naja...", antwortete Soul, "...Weil er doch die Badtür abschließt. Ob lieb fragen hilft und er sie aufmacht?"  
  
Shila lächelte freundlich. "Dann ist doch der ganze Überraschungseffekt weg. Ist eine verschlossene Tür für dich etwa wein Problem?" - "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach reingehen...aber ich kann vorher den Schlüssel verstecken." Shila lächelte zufrieden. "Zum Beispie... und dann hast du ja nicht gewusst dass er da ist. Ganz einfach." Soul zweifelte etwas "Ihm ist so etwas immer peinlich..." - "Genau deswegen.", antwortete Shila, "Erst sind Kerle immer etwas verklemmt...aber du kannst dich ja zu ihm in die Dusche stellen." Sie begann zu grinsen. "Dann ist er schneller entspannt als du denkst. Darfst ihn nur nicht wegrennen lassen..." - "Er würde wohl kaum nackt durchs Haus rennen, in dem auch noch meine Eltern sowie meine Großeltern wohnen..." Shila kicherte leise. "Das müsste man mal ausprobieren." - "Was ist denn, wenn Mama oder Papa reinkommen?", fragte Soul. Sie wollte wohl jede Situation absichern. "Entweder die beiden ausgehen lassen, oder Tür absperren. Ganz simpel." - "Aber...was, wenn er nicht will und mich aus dem Bad schmeißt?" Soul schaute etwas bedrückt zu Boden, während Shila grinste. "In dem Moment wird er dazu nicht mehr fähig sein. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung...Kerle sind halt so." - "Ja?", fragte Soul und schaute langsam wieder auf, doch Shila´s Lächeln brach nicht ab. "Glaub mir. Ich bin nicht ansatzweise so hübsch wie du.. und mein Freund war bei mir doch recht sprachlos." Sie grinste breit. "Unsere Freunde sind sowieso gleich...darum sollte das keinen Unterschied machen."  
  
Soul schaute weiter interessiert. "Soll ich mich besonders kleiden, bevor ich ins Bad gehe?" Shila lächelte. "Ein knappes Handtuch oder höchstens Unterwäsche...aber das Handtuch bist schneller los." - "Also fast gar nichts?", fragte Soul nach. Shila schnippte mit den Fingern. "Du hast es!" Soul schaute immer noch etwas skeptisch. "Und das klappt?" - "Hundertpro...", bestätigte Shila, "Pass nur auf, dass er dir nicht gleich umkippt. Könnte auch passieren." Sie überlegte kurz. "Ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich..." Soul schaute Shila völlig naiv an. "warum sollte er umkippen?" Nichts gegen die Fragen...doch das Lustige war: Sie meinte das absolut ernst! Shila antwortete ihr aber geduldig. "Weil du so atemberaubend hübsch bist. Männer können da nicht widerstehen. Er könnte vergessen zu atmen. Daran musst du ihn übrigens von Zeit zu Zeit erinnern...sonst hyperventiliert der arme Kerl. Und dann wird er alles von selbst machen. Er wird automatisch richtig handeln. Du kannst ihm ja mal ab und zu `ne Bestätigung geben. Dann freut er sich wie en Schnitzel..." Sie grinste. Soul sah immer noch etwas skeptisch aus. "In der Dusche?" - "Es wird sich recht schnell von der Dusche zum Bett verlagern." - "Aber...", meinte Soul, "Aber Mama ist doch immer zuhause..." Shila grübelte. "Ihr habt doch ein eigenes Bad oder?" Soul schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Auf unserer Etage gibt es eines...doch zwischen dem und unserem Zimmer ist der lange Flur..." - "Dann... hm.. dann...", grübelte Shila, doch dann schien ein Lämpchen über ihrem Kopf anzugehen. "Dann machen wir es anders..." Sie grinste breit, womit sie Soul´s Interesse weckte. "Wie denn?" - "Das ist ganz simpel...aber...Zieht er sich schon im Bad fertig an???" "Ähm...", Soul überlegte, "Wenn seine Sachen noch sauber sind schon...doch sonst kommt er immer mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften in das Zimmer zurück, um sich anzuziehen und neue Sachen zu suchen."  
  
"Super!!!", rief Shila, "Ich muss dich loben. Ihr werdet super glücklich miteinander." Soul schaute sie fragend an. "Warum das?" Shila lächelte wissend. "Sagt mir meine Intuition. Wieder etwas, was Männern fehlt." - "Oh...", war das Einzige was Soul rausbrachte und bewunderte Shila um ihre Erfahrungen. Shila lächelte sie liebevoll an und ergriff ihre Hand. "Das kommt bei dir auch noch. Ich bin halt etwas älter." Soul lächelte zurück. So eine Freundin war ja richtig nützlich!  
  
Gerade waren die beiden fertig mit der "Männer"-Lektion Shila´s, als Trunks schon wieder in Blickweite kam. Kaum eine Minute später war er auch bei den beiden Damen angelangt. Soul musste sich ernsthaft ein grinsen verkneifen...denn mit ihrem neuen Wissen konnte man sich Trunks in bestimmten Rollen wunderbar vorstellen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Besonders bei den Leuten, die nicht sonderlich auf meine Werbung geachtet haben, werden Fragezeichen über dem Kopf kreisen. Ich hoffe, man kann es auch verstehen, wenn man Shila, Mamoru, Syl-chan und den Rest der Bande nicht kennt. WER sie kennt, hat wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß beim Lesen. Wer diesen Teil (und auch die folgenden) besser verstehen will, kann ja bei Ki- el´s Story auf www.animexx.de vorbeischauen. Schreibt doch am Ende noch ein hübsches Kommentar dazu, ja? ^^ Shila stammt nämlich aus dieser FF. Aber nichts mit Beschwerde und Copyrightverletzung! Ich hab das Recht, sie benutzen zu dürfen. Ehrenwort!  
  
PS.: ICH LIEBE DIESEN BUGATTI!!!!!  
  
PPS.: @Chrisi-chan und Ki-el: *zwinker zwinker* Ihr wisst bescheid, nicht wahr?  
  
PPPS.: Nur @ Ki-el: ARGH! Ich musste Shila´s Freund umbenennen...macht das was? Ich kann es auch ändern!  
  
PPPPS.: Wenn ich zu diesem teil keine Kommis kriege, bin ich echt am Ende! Dies ist der längste und am meisten überdachte Teil überhaupt! Ein Kommentar kostet nicht euer Leben...also bitte. ^^  
  
PPPPPS: Bis zum 26. Teil! *wink* Doch erwartet nicht, dass der auch so lang wird...ich geb mir aber Mühe. *sich selbst anfeuer* 


	26. Eifersucht

"Hatten die Damen viel Spaß?", fragte er freundlich und lächelte. Soul nickte, musste sich aber immer noch das Lachen verkneifen. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaanz viel Spaß!", kommentierte sie und lehnte sich zurück. Langsam verschwand auch der Lachkrampf. Trunks versuchte das Gelache zu ignorieren und schaute auf die Uhr. "Soul, es ist schon halb 3. Wollten wir uns die Stadt nicht noch anschauen?" Schnell sprang Soul auf. "Natürlich wollten wir. Aber vorher..." Sie grinste, packte Trunks´ Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung vom Auto Shila´s. Shila schmunzelte in sich hinein.  
  
"Boah!", war das Einzige, was man von Trunks hörte. Er ging - genauso wie Soul etwa eine Stunde zuvor - aufmerksam um den Bugatti herum und begutachtete jedes Einzelteil. "Der sieht ja megateuer aus! Der Besitzer muss ja stinkreich sein!" Soul lächelte, als sie sah, wie begeistert Trunks das Auto ansah. Er kannte sich damit zwar genauso wenig aus wie sie, doch das Gefährt schien in dieser Hinsicht eine magische Ausstrahlung zu haben.  
  
Es dauerte Minuten, bis Shila und Soul Trunks´ Wissensdurst gestillt hatten. Gerade wollte er wiederholt vorschlagen, mit Soul weiter durch die Straßen zu spazieren, als das Handy in dem kleinen Rucksack klingelte und Trunks das Gespräch entgegen nahm.  
  
"Hallo? Hier Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Hallo Trunks! Hier ist Bulma! Na? Habt ihr beide viel Spaß?", meldete sich die Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
"Öhm...klar doch! Wie kommst du darauf, dass es anders ist?"  
  
Verlegenes Lachen war zu hören. "Ach...nur so."  
  
Trunks seufzte. Jaja...Sie wollte etwas nachspionieren. Er kannte doch seine Mutter. Sie wollte einfach nur hören, wie es zwischen ihm und Soul so lief. Zu typisch das Ganze!  
  
"In der Stadt ist es toll und Soul hat scheinbar..." Er schaute zu Soul und Shila rüber, "...Eine Freundin gefunden." Soul lächelte.  
  
"Oh!", kam es von Bulma, "Das ist ja toll. So kontaktfreudig?"  
  
Trunks lächelte. "Ich war nur mal für `ne halbe Stunde weg."  
  
"Du lässt Soul `ne halbe Stunde allein?! Was bist du denn für ein großer Bruder?! Es laufen voll die verqueren Typen durch die Stadt!", belehrte Bulma, worauf sich auf Trunks´ Gesicht ein genervter Ausdruck breit machte.  
  
"Ich glaube...", er zwinkerte Soul zu, "...von solchen Typen lässt sie sich nicht einschüchtern."  
  
Bulma schien kurz zu überlegen. "Okay, okay. Und was macht ihr jetzt noch so?"  
  
"Ähm..." Trunks sah sich um. "Ich denke, wir gehen noch etwas die Hauptstraße runter und schauen uns um. Sollen wir um eine bestimmte Zeit Zuhause sein?"  
  
Für eine Weile schwieg Bulma, meinte dann aber: "Gott...ich frage mich schon seit gestern, wie ich es geschafft habe, dich so zu erziehen! Das ist ja genial!"  
  
"Äh...aha." Trunks lachte verlegen. "Du bist halt eine gute Mutter."  
  
"Danke, mein Junge! So etwas hab ich noch nie zu hören bekommen."  
  
"Dein Sohn ist ja auch noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt.", begründete Trunks. Garantiert würde Bulma ihm jetzt sagen, dass er Recht habe. Er hatte da so ein Gefühl...  
  
"Ach ja!" Bulma lachte verlegen, "Du hast Recht. Er kann mir das auch gar nicht sagen."  
  
Trunks hatte es ja gewusst. Wie wenig seine Mutter sich doch verändert hatte. Doch diese Tatsache ließ ihn sich wie Zuhause fühlen. Er kannte sie genauso gut, wie er sie in 17 Jahren kennen würde und sie war dabei, ihn kennenzulernen. Vielleicht ginge es ihm hier bald genauso gut, wie in der Zukunft...dafür musste er nur mit Vegeta ins Reine kommen. Trunks überlegte kurz und beschloss, dass "nur" aus dem Satz zu streichen. So einfach würde das nicht werden.  
  
"Dann lass ich euch beiden mal in Ruhe.", meinte Bulma, als Trunks nichts sagte und fügte noch rasch hinzu: "Das Geld könnt ihr ruhig ausgeben. Es gehört euch. Kauft euch was Hübsches! Ihr könnt auch in den Freizeitpark gehen. Der ist nicht weit entfernt. Fragt einfach irgendjemanden in der Stadt. Jeder kann euch den Weg zeigen."  
  
Gerade wollte Trunks ihr sagen, dass er das Geld lieber nicht ausgeben wolle, als sie sich schon verabschiedete, einen lieben Gruß an Soul ausrichten ließ und auflegte. Irritiert schaute Trunks das Handy an, packte es aber schließlich weg.  
  
"Mama, richtig?", fragte Soul und schaute Trunks an, welcher immer noch etwas fragend wirkte. "Ja...und plötzlich war sie weg." - "Oh! Ist die Verbindung abgebrochen?", fragte Soul nach, worauf Trunks den Kopf schüttelte. "In einem Hammertempo hat sie runtergerattert, dass wir uns heute Abend sähen, dass ich dir einen Gruß bestellen soll und dass sie herausfinden wolle, wann Papa den GR mal nicht benutzt. Dann hat sie einfach aufgelegt." Er schaute auf. "Ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr so schnell sprechen hören."Soul lächelte. "So ist Mama halt." Da fiel Soul doch unglaublicherweise wieder etwas ein!  
  
Sie wandte sich an Shila. "Shila-san? Du meintest doch, ich könne mir mal die Schule ansehen, nicht wahr?" Shila nickte lächelnd. "Sicher." - "Aber wann? Und wo ist die Schule?" - "Oh!" Shila kratzte sich am Kopf, "Hab ich dir gar nicht gesagt, was? Pass auf. Wir treffen uns irgendwann mal, wenn du Zeit hast, ja? Du kannst meine Nummer haben. Ich schreib sie dir auf. Moment..." Sie steuerte auf den Bugatti zu und wollte ihre Tasche herausholen, als Soul sie aufhielt. "Du brauchst mir die Nummer nicht aufschreiben. Sag sie mir und das reicht. Ich merke sie mir einfach." Shila schaute etwas skeptisch. "Merken? Die Nummer ist nicht unbedingt kurz." Soul smilte ununterbrochen weiter. "Kein Problem."  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatte Shila Soul die Telefon-Nummer, unter der sie zu erreichen war geben. Und wo sie schon mal dabei war, durfte Soul sich auch gleich die Anschrift der Schule merken. Zur Sicherheit fragte Shila sie noch 5x ab. Erst dann glaubte sie, dass Soul es auch sicher nicht vergessen würde. Dann musste sie sich auch schon verabschieden, denn sie hatte wohl noch Termine.  
  
Höfflich verbeugten sich Trunks und Soul beinahe synchron zum Abschied. "Bis bald, ja?" Soul lächelte Shila an. Diese stand schon bei ihrem Wagen und schloss die Fahrertür auf. "Sicher doch!" Sie stieg ein, startete den Motor und düste mit einem fröhlichen Abschieds-Hupen davon.  
  
Mit einem Male drehte Soul sich zu Trunks um und strahlte ihn an. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Trunks lächelte und deutete die Straße hinunter. "Weiter gehen?" Heftig nickte Soul, harkte sich bei Trunks ein und schlenderte mit ihm zusammen an den Läden der Hauptstraße vorbei.  
  
~*°*~  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wuselte Bulma durch das Zimmer, dass sie für Soul und Trunks kurzerhand zum Gästezimmer umfunktioniert hatte. Unterm Arm hatte sie Dutzende von Teelichtern, hübschen Kerzen und Streichhölzern. Überall auf kleine Schränke, auf niedrige Regale und auf die Nachttische stellte sie die Kerzen oder Teelichter und legte eine Schachtel der Streichhölzer daneben. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Ja...das würde für die richtige Stimmung sorgen. Wie sehr Bulma ihren Plan doch liebte!  
  
Heute Abend würde es einen "kurzen" - natürlich totaaaaal unvorhersehbaren - Stromausfall geben...nur im Hause Briefs versteht sich und gaaaaaaaaaaanz zufällig werden Soul und Trunks zu dieser Zeit hier oben im Zimmer sein und mindestens genaaaaaaaaaauso zufällt werden sie die Kerzen vorfinden und anzünden und noch viel zufälliger wird ihnen auffallen, dass dies die perfekte Stimmung für bestimmte Absichten bot.  
  
Bulma grinste. Der Gedanke.Trunks und Soul...ja! Das gefiel ihr! Der bestaussehendste Sohn und die hübscheste Tochter...einfach perfekt! Doch das Soul sich quer stellte mochte sie gar nicht. Aber das würde Bulma schon noch auf die Reihe kriegen. Immerhin hatte sie das halte Herz des Saiyajinprinzen bezwungen...da würde Soul doch keine große Hürde darstellen. Und schon gar nicht bei so einem Kerl wie Trunks!  
  
"Das ist ja echt nicht mit anzusehen.", seufzte Vegeta, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Bulma drehte sich zu ihm um, verzog aber sofort das Gesicht. "Du bist ein Kerl...du hast halt keine Ahnung." Sie lächelte wieder und wandte sich ihrer "Arbeit" zu. "Die beiden sind soooooooo süß zusammen, findest du nicht?" - "Nein, nicht wirklich.", antwortete Vegeta. Bulma nahm ihm diese Antwort nicht übel. Hatte sie denn etwas anderes erwartet? Oder erwarten können? Von Vegeta?! Nie im Leben! Lieber biss er sich die Zunge ab, abgesehen davon, dass es wirklich seine Meinung war, von der er sich um nichts im Leben abbringen ließ.  
  
Bulma schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Egal. Ich finde sie jedenfalls süß." Sie stellte die Kerzen alle auf den kleinen Tisch und drehte sich lächelnd zu Vegeta um. "Trunks ist wahnsinnig verknallt.", meinte sie nur und wartete auf eine Antwort von Vegeta, was jedoch nur in Form eines desinteressierten Blickes kam. Bulma´s Lächeln stoppte dies keinesfalls. "Und das Soul wirklich nicht interessiert ist, nehme ich ihr nicht ab." Vegeta seufzte genervt. "Warum erzählst du mir den Mist eigentlich?"  
  
Bulma machte sich weiter ans Kerzenverteilen. "Weil es dich anscheinend interessiert." Vegeta sah sie skeptisch an. "Ach ja...denkst du. Und warum sollte es das?" Bulma grinste in sich hinein, verteilte nun aber die restlichen Kerzen auf dem Glastisch. "Weil du noch nicht genervt den Raum verlassen hast." - "Wenn du weiter so `nen sentimentales Zeugs faselst...", erwiderte Vegeta, "...ist Fluch wirklich der einzige Weg!" - "Aber...", fügte Bulma hinzu, "...der einzige Weg, der dir in letzter Zeit Spaß zu machen scheint." Als Vegeta sie etwas irritiert ansah, meinte sie: "Man erinnere sich. Kaum warst du fertig mit dem Streit mit Soul und - wusch - weg warst du. Oder gestern in der Küche. Ein brauchte nur ein Wort von den beiden erwähnen und du suchtest das Weite." Sie grinste spöttisch. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...was ist nur aus dem hohen Prinzen geworden, wenn er permanent vor einem kleinen Mädchen flieht?" Nein, nein, nein. Vegeta kannte Bulma zu gut um sich durch so etwas auf die Palme bringen zu lassen.  
  
"Das `kleine Mädchen`...", er sprach dies mit einem angeekelten Unterton aus, "...trägt reinzufällig das Blut eines Saiyajin - wenn auch eines Lausigen -, hat keine Aura, treibt alle Leute in den Wahnsinn und scheint mir einfach zu naiv zu sein." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und auf so etwas hab ich keinen Bock." Bulma begann zu grinsen. "Der einzige Weg, sie loszuwerden ist, sie wieder in ihre Zeit zu schicken...", meinte sie, "...Was natürlich nicht geht, wenn sie immer noch glauben, dass die Cyborgs hier auftauchen. Das heißt für dich, dass du nur mal die Gegend um das Labor von Dr. Gero durchkämmst und den beiden dann mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen kannst, dass die Viecher weg sind. Und - zack - sie werden wieder verschwinden. Gar nicht so schwer." Während sie sich weiter an das dekorieren des Raumes machte, meinte Vegeta: "Der einzige Weg? Ich kenne einen anderen, schnelleren, unkomplizierteren und...amüsanteren Weg." - "Umhauen?" - "Bingo!"  
  
Böse dreinschauend wandte Bulma sich ihm zu. "Wenn du einem von den beiden auch nur ein Härchen krümmst, kannst du mit lebenslangem Essensentzug und GR-Verbot rechnen, mein Lieber!" - "Oh!", antwortete Vegeta ironisch, "Wie schrecklich! Ich zittere vor Angst! Tu mir so etwas Schreeeeeeeeckliches doch nicht an!" Bulma´s Blick wurde noch kälter, doch dann begann sie schadenfreudig zu grinsen. "Weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin, weiblicher Saiyajin!!!! "  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Das ist ja grässlich!" Bulma freute sich darüber, wie schnell sich der ironische Klang in Vegeta´s Stimme doch wieder verabschiedet hatte. Dieser hielt sich nun nämlich die Ohren zu.  
  
"Also hältst du mal nach den Cyborgs Ausschau?", fragte Bulma. Langsam nahm Vegeta die Hände von den Ohren. "Nein. Wenn die Büchsen was wollen, sollen sie ruhig kommen!" Bulma seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks merkte, dass Soul sich merkwürdig benahm...auch wenn sonst schon merkwürdig genug war. Sie hang sich an ihn, lächelte ununterbrochen und deutete auf Unmengen von Geschäften, die interessant wirkten. Doch hier fiel ihm etwas auf, was er Zuhause nie bemerkt hatte: Die gesamte Stadt schien die beiden anzustarren. Teile der Männer beobachteten Soul mehr oder weniger unauffällig, andere blickten zu Trunks. Beneideten sie ihn etwa? Mit den Frauen verhielt es sich nicht anders. Die meisten Blicke ruhten auf Trunks und verfolgen jede seiner Bewegungen, der Rest sah zu Soul. Wurde auch sie beneidet? Um das Glück Trunks an ihrer Seite zu haben oder um ihre Schönheit und Eleganz? Trunks wusste es nicht.  
  
Soul´s Augen leuchteten, als sie eine ganze Wolke aus Luftballons vor sich an der Straßenseite sah, alle gehalten von einem jungen Mann, nicht älter als 20. Die Ballons formten kleine Tiere, Herzen oder einfache Schriftzüge. Soul´s Schrittgeschwindigkeit wurde etwas schneller und Trunks hielt lächelnd mit. Vor der Luftballonherde blieben sie stehen und Soul schaute sich alles genau an. So etwas wollte sie nie vergessen! Sie ging leicht um die riesige Wolke herum, um alle Luftballons sehen zu können. Währenddessen setzte Trunks sich auf die nächste Parkbank, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und beobachtete Soul zufrieden.  
  
Der Luftballon-Verkäufer hatte Soul schon eine ganze Zeit lang angesehen, ignorierte jetzt aber den kleinen Jungen, der unentschlossen vor ihm stand und wandte sich Soul zu.  
  
"Kleine, willst du einen der Ballons?" Zuerst fühlte Soul sich überhaupt nicht angesprochen und sah den jungen Herren an, zeigte dann aber verwirrt auf sich selbst. "Ich?" Der Mann lächelte. "Sicher du. Dir scheinen die Ballons zu gefallen." Soul nickte lächelnd. Kurzentschlossen pflückte der Verkäufer sich einen der Luftballons aus dem Getümmel und reichte die Schnur Soul. "Madame...", er verbeugte sich höfisch, "...für Sie." Soul sah ihn lächelnd an, griff dann aber nach der Schnur des Ballons und hielt diesen fest. "Danke sehr, Mister."  
  
Er hatte ihr einen roten, herzförmigen Ballon gereicht und sah sie nun charmant an. "Ich arbeite nur als Ballonverkäufer...", meinte er, "...weil ich auf Durchreise bin." Er trat etwas näher auf Soul zu, doch diese wich keinesfalls zurück, sondern sah ihren Gegenüber freundlich an. Er meinte weiter: "Ich bin also neu in der Stadt...zeigst du mir den Weg zu deiner Wohnung?" Soul begann zu lachen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "So etwas nenne ich originell.", brachte sie hervor, verfiel aber gleich wieder dem Lachen.  
  
Gott, war das widerwärtig! Trunks sah die beiden an und sie schienen sich herzlich zu amüsieren...doch das dieser Möchtegern-Frauenschwarm auch noch zu flirten begann...warum sollte er das dulden?! Soul gehörte immerhin ihm! Er stand auf und trat auf Soul zu.  
  
Da Trunks von hinten auf Soul zu ging, sah der Verkäufer ihn zuerst, stutzte kurz, wich aber letztendlich zurück, als Trunks seine Arme um Soul´s Schultern legte. Es gab so einige Dinge, die er aus Soul´s Sicht zwar durfte, doch für fremde Augen sah dies meist nach "mehr" aus.  
  
Trunks küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. "Süße...wir wollten uns doch noch weiter in der Stadt umschauen, nicht wahr?" Er ergriff eine ihrer Hände und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Eine Haarsträhne strich er ihr mit der freien Hand aus dem Gesicht, danach wanderte sie Soul´s Hals hinunter. Er war ihr wirklich nahe gekommen. "Ich hab da unten den Eingang zu einem Park gesehen. Hättest du nicht Lust etwas mit mir spazieren zu gehen? Wir können es uns dort schön gemütlich machen." Soul setzte sofort - weichend dem verwirrten Blicke - einen freundlichen auf und lächelte Trunks mitten ins Gesicht. "Sicher hab ich Lust. Wie könnte ich denn auch `Nein.` sagen?" Trunks` Arm legte sich um Soul´s Schultern und zog sie leicht mit sich. "Dann lass uns gehen, Süße." Mit einem Seitenblick traf er den Verkäufer, welcher mittlerweile ziemlich verwirrt aussah. Trunks funkelte ihn böse an. Dann verschwand er mit Soul.  
  
Schon als Soul mit Trunks ein paar Meter entfernt hatten, begann sie zu schmunzeln. "Wie ein Hund...", meinte sie und grinste Trunks an. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. "Hund?" - "Jupp. Ein Hund, der sein Revier und seinen Besitz markiert und verteidigt." Da fiel doch tatsächlich vor Schreck Trunks´ Arm von Soul´s Schultern. Sie hatte das mitbekommen?!  
  
Soul schmunzelte weiter. "Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Sie drehte sich zu Trunks um, da dieser erstarrt stehen geblieben war. "Kaum redet er Kerl mit mir, musst du zeigen, dass ich zu dir gehörte. Doch du scheinst zu übersehen, dass du mich nicht besitzt." Nein! Das hatte Trunks doch gar nicht gewollt. "Aber..." Trunks machte sich auf die Standpauke gefasst, doch diese blieb aus, da Soul ihm um den Hals fiel und sich eng an ihn kuschelte, "...Ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein!"  
  
Un momento! Hatte Trunks das richtig gecheckt? Sie fand das nicht abwertend oder ungerecht? Nichts mit "Ich gehöre dir nicht!" oder "Ich bin nicht dein Besitz, also führe dich nicht so auf, als ob es so wäre!"?! Warum das denn?!  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil.", redete Soul weiter und zog Trunks etwas zu sich herunter, worauf er leicht in die Hocke gehen musste, damit sie ihn richtig umarmen konnte, "Ich finde es wuuuuuunderbar wenn du da bist." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Bei dir fühlt man sich nämlich einfach nur sicher." Ja...sie hatte es geschafft! Trunks war baff. 


	27. Die Stunde der Wahrheit:

Irritiert ließ er sich von Soul umarmen. Diese lächelte ununterbrochen und erfreute sich an Trunks´ Reaktion. Doch plötzlich ließ sie ihn mit einem Ruck los und schaute ihn an. "Du gibst einen richtig guten Bodyguard ab." Als Trunks sie weiterhin nur verwirrt ansah, ließ Soul das Spielchen bleiben. Der arme Kerl stand ja völlig neben sich. Fröhlich ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Wo war der Park doch gleich?"  
  
~*°*~  
  
Vergnügt lachend betraten Trunks und Soul händchenhaltend die Capsule Corp. und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Trunks half Soul aus ihrer Jacke, die sie sich unterwegs zusammengebastelt hatte, da es doch reichlich spät und kalt geworden war.  
  
"In der Achterbahn hast du geschrieen wie am Spieß!", amüsierte Trunks sich, worauf Soul meinte: "Wer von uns hat denn voll die Panik gekriegt, weil die Haltegurte nicht einrasteten?!"  
  
"Aber die Zuckerwatte war lecker, was?"  
  
"So süß! Ich hätte noch ein Dutzend weitere essen können."  
  
"Und dem kleinen Jungen, der das Mädchen geärgert hat, hat sie einfach das Eis aus der Hand geschlagen." Trunks lachte, worauf Soul mit einstimmte.  
  
"Das hatte er doch verdient. Hätte sie besser gezielt, hätte sie ihm das auch ins Gesicht feuern können."  
  
"Wäre eindrucksvoller gewesen."  
  
"Aber dass der so `coole und starke` Junge heulend zu seiner Mami gelaufen ist...Hahaha!"  
  
Während die beiden sich noch weiter amüsiert unterhielten und dabei Schuhe, Jacken und den Rucksack ablegten, schaute Bulma um die Ecke. Auf ihr Gesicht zauberte sich ein Lächeln.  
  
"Ihr wart doch im Freizeitpark, was?" Mit diesen Worten näherte sie sich Soul und Trunks und sah die beiden lächelnd an. Soul tänzelte leicht. "...Nachdem wir die Innenstadt erkundet haben, im Stadtpark waren und den Marktplatz unsicher gemacht haben." Sie schaute zu Trunks auf. "So etwas sollten wir öfters machen!" - "Ganz deiner Meinung!"  
  
Bulma freute sich. Die ganzen Geschichten gewisser Leute, die sie kannte, erzählten nur von sich hassenden Geschwistern, die sich um jedes noch so unnütze Spielzeug stritten, nur um hinterher behaupten zu können, dass es ihnen gehörte. Egal, ob sie es brauchten oder nicht. Doch dies hier war das blanke Gegenteil. Soul und Trunks unterhielten sich amüsiert, stupsten den jeweils anderen manchmal einfach so zum Spaße an und lachten wie die besten Freunde auf der ganzen Welt...das bestärkte Bulma´s Gefühl, dass die beiden nicht wirkliche Geschwistergefühle für einander empfanden. Sie musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
  
"Ihr beide seit sicher erschöpft, was? Wie wäre es, wenn ihr auf euer Zimmer geht? Ich habe etwa vor 10 Minuten das Abendessen hinauf gebracht. Ihr könnt euch bedienen." Soul sprang lachend auf Bulma zu und ergriff ihre Hand. "Danke Mama!" Bulma erzitterte kurz, als sie Soul´s eiskalte Hand an ihrer spürte. "Und warmen Tee gibt es auch.", fügte sie hinzu. Soul umarmte Bulma noch mal kurz, bevor sie an dieser vorbei zu ihrem Zimmer lief.  
  
Bulma stutzte. Soul´s Körper war wohlig warm, ihre Hände eiskalt. Häää?!  
  
Auch Trunks setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und trat auf Bulma zu. "Danke für alles, was du für uns tust.", bedankte er sich, "Es gibt doch sicher etwas, was wir tun können, um uns bei dir zu revanchieren, oder?" Bulma winkte nur ab. "Quatsch! Revanchieren...Warum denn? Was wäre ich für eine Mutter, wenn ich meine lieben Kleinen auf die Straße setzen würde?!" Sie lächelte ihn an. "Es ist schön, dass ihr überhaupt hier seit." Bulma´s Hand fror immer noch, seit Soul diese gehalten hatte.  
  
"Soul hat ja eiskalte Hände...", bemerkte Bulma noch nebenbei, "Ist es etwa schon so kalt draußen?" Trunks setzte sich auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, welche gegenüber dem Eingang in die höheren Stockwerke führte. "Naja...es wehte kalter Wind." - "Sie hätte ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen stecken sollen, denn außer ihren Händen wirkt sie, wie eine lebendige Heizung." Bulma lachte, doch Trunks stutzte kurz. "Nur ihre Hände waren kalt?" Bulma bejahte Trunks` Frage mit einem Kopfnicken. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Trunks sich erhoben hatte. "Ich gehe dann auch hoch, ja? Tschüß!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er dauernd 4 Stufen mit einem Mal und riss schließlich die Tür zu seinem und Soul´s Zimmer auf.  
  
Soul wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte viele der Kerzen angezündet. Gleichzeitig dudelte die Musik des Radios im Hintergrund. "Guck mal, Trunks! Sind die nicht hübsch?" Trunks antwortete ihr nicht nichts sondern ging auf sie zu. Er griff nach der Hand, in der sie gerade nicht die Streichhölzer hielt und drückte diese. Einen Moment tat er gar nichts, hob dann aber den Kopf. "Ich verstehe..." Soul´s Gesichtsausdruck war unsicherer geworden. "Ähm...Trunks? Was ist denn los?"  
  
Gerade begann ein neues Lied zu im Radio. Gerade als Trunks etwas sagen wollte, legte Soul ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Einen Moment noch.", flüsterte sie. Eine weibliche Stimme sang mit ruhigen Tönen ein Lied, die Worte so schön, dass Soul nicht weghören konnte...  
  
"You tell me you're in love with me  
  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know..."  
  
Soul sog die Luft scharf ein. Ein wenig konnte sie sich mit der Sängerin identifizieren, obwohl sie die genauen Worte gar nicht verstand. Diese Sprache hatte sie nie gelernt...  
  
"Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time..."  
  
Soul lächelte. Diese Zeit hatte sie gehabt...bald würde sie bereit sein, schwor sie sich.  
  
"I don't wanna be so shy  
  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
  
Hope that you will wait for me  
  
You'll see that you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know..."  
  
Trunks ließ sich auf das große Bett fallen, da er hörte, dass nur noch einmal der Refrain gespielt wurde. "Wie war das vorhin?", fragte er, doch er war keinesfalls auf eine Antwort aus. So kam er auf Soul´s kalten Hände zurück. "`Trunks, ich friere. Kannst du nicht meine Hand halten?`" Er mimte sie, wie sie sich vor ein paar Stunden aufgeführt hatte, als sie noch in dem Freizeitpark waren. Sie meinte, ihr wäre kalt und deshalb solle er doch ihre Hand halten. Trunks lachte kurz. "Und ich dachte, dass dir wirklich kalt sei." Er schaute zu Soul rüber, doch diese hatte nur die Streichhölzer zur Seite gelegt und sah Trunks verwirrt an. "Trunks, wärst du bitte so freundlich und sagst mir, was du eigentlich von mir willst?!" Trunks erhob sich wieder und lief langsam auf sie zu. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, ergriff er ihre Schultern und strich ihr dann über die Wangen. "Warum gleichen deine Hände Eiswürfeln, wenn der Rest deines Körpers warm wie sonst ist?" - "Ähm...weil der Rest unter der Jacke war?", fragte Soul, doch Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit ich mich erinnere, hattest du deine Wangen nicht einen Moment lang unter der Jacke." Er lehnte sich leicht zu ihr nach vorn. "Warum hast du die Wärme aus deinen Händen gezogen, Soul?"  
  
Soul wich ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß aber gegen das niedrige Regal. "Ach hab ich das?" Trunks sah sie völlig durchdringend an und nickte zur Bestätigung. "Ähm...", stotterte Soul weiter, "...Scheine ich nicht wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben..." Sie lachte verlegen.  
  
"Und du fragst mich, ob ich dich für völlig blöd halte?", fragte Trunks, "Das könnte ich jetzt dich fragen, weißt du?" Für einen Moment versuchte Soul Trunks auszuweichen, doch er stützte sich mit den Armen auf das Regal und versperrte ihr so den Fluchtweg.  
  
"Warum willst du das eigentlich wissen, Trunks? Ist doch unwichtig, ob meine Hände nun kalt waren oder nicht." Trunks grinste sie an. "Die Antwort fällt dir so schwer, deshalb ist die Frage sehr interessant. Und wenn es wirklich so egal ist..." Er kam ihr näher und sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. "...Dann sag es mir doch einfach."  
  
Für einen Augenblick versuchte Soul noch, Trunks´ Blick standzuhalten, doch das schaffte sie nicht lange und so lächelte sie verlegen. "Ich brauchte einen Vorwand."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Naja...hättest du meine Hand gehalten, ohne dass es nötig gewesen wäre?"  
  
"Sicher doch, kein Zweifel."  
  
"Hättest du dich nicht gewundert, warum ich mit dir händchenhaltend durch den Park spazieren wolle?"  
  
"Später."  
  
"Na also."  
  
Trunks` durchdringender Blick hatte einem Fragenden Platz gemacht. "Und was wäre daran so schlimm?" Soul verzog leicht das Gesicht, schlüpfte dann aber unter Trunks´ Arm hindurch und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. "Du verstehst mich nicht...", sagte sie leise und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Ruck um. "Du weißt so viel über mich und bist es nicht gewohnt, über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken, da du denkst, über sie bescheid zu wissen." - "Was erzählst du denn da bloß, Soul?"`, fragte Trunks. Das war ihm doch etwas zu hoch.  
  
Wiederholt wandte Soul sich ab und senkte den Kopf. "Sag, Trunks..." Sie schaute auf. "...Bist du glücklich in meiner Nähe?" Trunks verstand immer weniger, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte, doch er gab es auf, über den Sinn nachzudenken, sondern antwortete ihr einfach. "Sicher bin ich das." - "Sag das nicht so einfach...", flüsterte Soul. Ihre Worte wurden immer leiser und sie schien sich anstrengen zu müssen, um ihre Stimme überhaupt noch zum Klingen zu bringen. "Denk doch wenigstens kurz darüber nach statt es als selbstverständlich anzusehen...Das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Nicht alle sind glücklich die glücklich scheinen. Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen..." Trunks stutzte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. "Zu denjenigen gehöre ich sicher nicht." Er versuchte möglichst fröhlich zu klingen. "Wenn ich bei dir bin, vergesse ich die ganzen Sorgen...und ich bin glücklich." - "Obwohl...ich dich immer so traurig mache?" Trunks sah Soul besorgt an. Sie hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu gewandt. Doch was meinte sie damit, dass sie ihn traurig machte? Meinte sie etwa...?  
  
Trunks senkte leicht den Kopf. "Weil du mir..." - "Weil ich dir andauernd Körbe verpasse.", beendete Soul. Trunks konnte ganz deutlich hören, wie ihre Stimme in Tränen versank. Was hatte er da nur angestellt?! Er hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht! Hätte er dieses Gespräch doch niemals begonnen...  
  
"Und ich ärgere dich...", fuhr Soul fort, "...Und bringe dich in Schwierigkeiten. Macht...macht dich das nicht traurig...?" Seit Trunks heraushören konnte, wie schlecht es ihr ging, sprach er leiser und beruhigender. "Wir beide ärgern uns doch gegenseitig...das macht mich nicht traurig." - "Ich bringe dich in Schwierigkeiten..." - "...Aus denen du mir gleichermaßen wieder heraushilfst.", beendete Trunks ihren Satz. Für einen Moment blieb Soul still, meinte dann aber: "Du schämst dich wegen mir." - "Tue ich nicht." - "Oh doch...weil ich nicht so stark bin wie du." Jetzt war es soweit: Trunks verstand absolut gar nichts mehr. Er sollte sich geschämt haben? Wegen ihr? Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war immer stolz auf sie gewesen...in jedem Augenblick seines Daseins.  
  
"Ich schäme mich doch auch nicht wegen Mama." - "Sie trägt ja auch kein Saiyajin-Blut." Trunks bereute es mehr denn je dieses Gespräch begonnen zu haben. "Nur wegen dem Blut musst du nicht automatisch stark sein...ich beschütze dich doch..." - "...Wodurch du dich permanent in Gefahr bringst." - "Du bist es wert!" - "Das müsstest du nicht, wenn ich dir auch nur minimal helfen könnte." Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Es wäre besser gewesen, wir wären uns nie begegnet..."  
  
Jetzt war es echt genug! Das waren Lügen! Abgrundtiefe Lügen die Soul hier auftischte. Trunks hatte es nicht eine Sekunde in seinem gesamten Leben ernsthaft bereut, Soul getroffen zu haben...nicht einen Augenblick lang!  
  
Mit ein paar großen Schritten stand er hinter ihr und drehte sie mit einem Ruck zu sich um. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt. "Was erzählst du denn da?!" Trunks` Stimme war wieder lauter geworden. "Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen!" - "Dann sag mir doch...!" Soul´s Hände klammerten sich an Trunks` Shirt. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm pfeilgrade in die Augen. Über ihre Wangen liefen glitzernde Tränen. "Dann sag mir doch, warum deine Gedanken nur noch depressiv sind, sobald ich dir sagen muss...", ihre Augen wirkten glasig und ihre Stimme verlor sich, "...Dass ich deine Gefühle nicht teile..." Sie wurde wieder lauter. "Sag mir, warum du dann alles andere als glücklich bist! Und sag mir, warum du hier völlig überzeugt behauptest, ich würde dich glücklich machen! Sag es mir! Ich verstehe es nämlich nicht!" Obwohl sie eher wütend als traurig wirkte, nahm die Flut an Tränen kein Ende. Zu überzeugt schien sie von den Dingen zu sein, die sie Trunks erzählte. Wieder senkte sie den Kopf.  
  
Nein...Trunks konnte sie einfach nicht so sehen. Es war lange, lange her, dass Soul geweint hatte und noch viel länger war es her, dass sie wirklich weder ein noch aus wusste. Kurzerhand zog er sie an sich und legte seine Arme um sie. Wenig später fühlte er ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, die sich an dem Shirt festkrallten.  
  
Leicht wiegte er sie hin und her um sie zu beruhigen und seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren Rücken. Es herrschte Stille.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit war Soul´s Schluchzen weniger geworden und sie wiegte leicht mit. "Es war nie meine Absicht...", begann sie, "...Dir irgendetwas Böses zu tun. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen und dich nie in meine Probleme mit reinziehen...und ich habe es doch getan..." Fast unwahrnehmbar schüttelte Trunks den Kopf. "Sag so etwas doch nicht..." - "Dann nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum es nicht so sein sollte..." Trunks zog sie näher an sich. "Ja...natürlich bin ich manchmal traurig wegen dir...doch würdest du jetzt weinen, wenn du wegen mir nicht auch traurig wärst?"  
  
"Ich weine nicht wegen dir...viel eher wegen mir selbst."  
  
"Wegen sich selbst weinen ist doch nutzlos. Man muss nicht weinen, wenn man mit sich selbst zufrieden ist."  
  
"Genau das ist der Punkt..."  
  
Für einen Moment blieben beide still.  
  
"Sag, Soul...", begann Trunks schließlich wieder, "...Warum glaubst du es mir nicht einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich glücklich bin? Bin ich so unehrlich?" - "Nein!" Soul hatte fast geschrieen, senkte ihre Lautstärke aber schnell wieder. "Bist du nicht..." - "Warum kann ich dann sagen was ich will und du glaubst mir trotzdem nicht?"  
  
Kurz blieb Soul still und hörte der Sängerin im Radio weiter zu. So blieb ihr Zeit um über das ganze Gespräch nachzudenken...  
  
"Just hang around and you'll see  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
If you love me, trust in me  
  
The way that I trust in you..."  
  
Soul wich etwas von ihm zurück. "Weil ich eine blöde Kuh bin..." Das war echt das Einzige was ihr einfiel. "Bist du nicht." - "Bin ich doch!" - "Bist du nicht!" - "Bin ich doch!"  
  
Trunks schaute sie sauer an. "Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn. Ich komme mir ja so vor, als wäre ich zu blöd, um keine `blöde Kuh` als meine Schwester zu bezeichnen." - "Du bist nicht blöd." - "Bin ich doch!" - "Bist du nicht!" - "Bin ich doch!" - "Bist du nicht."  
  
Trunks stoppte. "Das hatten wir schon mal...nur andersherum." Soul senkte den Kopf, worauf Trunks seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. "Pass auf, Soul...", begann er. Soul hob langsam den Kopf und sah Trunks an. "Ich hab meine Meinung und du deine. Niemand zweifelt an der des anderen, ja?" Er sah sie mit einem unglaublich beruhigendem und ehrlichem Blick an. Das war ein großartiges Talent von ihm...er wirkte absolut ehrlich... "Wenn du mir etwas sagst, glaube ich dir das...warum ist es andersherum nicht auch so?"  
  
Soul griff nach Trunks` Händen und drückte sie leicht. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Trunks..." Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. "Ich weiß es nicht..." - "Also gibt es gar keinen wirklichen Grund?" Soul schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Trunks ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete einmal tief durch. Gleichzeitig ließ Soul seine Hände los und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem Shirt. Immer noch tränten ihre Augen leicht.  
  
"Trunks...?" - "...Ja?" Soul holte tief Luft, meinte dann aber: "Wenn ich dir mit jeder Träne sagen könnte, wie viel du mir bedeutest, würde der ganze Pazifik nicht ausreichen, um dir meine Freundschaft zu beweisen..." Trunks begann zu lächeln. "Weißt du was?" Er schloss die Augen und zog Soul etwas näher.  
  
*** Nach §11 Absatz 4 des internationalen Liebesbuches, sperre ich Dich sofort lebenslänglich in mein Herz ein. Gegen dieses Urteil kann keinerlei Widerspruch erhoben werden!***  
  
Soul lächelte.  
  
***Ich hab nicht vor, Widerspruch zu erheben.***  
  
***Hättest du auch nicht gekonnt.***  
  
***Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich dir heute Abend etwas sagen.***  
  
***Etwas sagen? Etwa, dass es das internationale Liebesbuch nicht gibt?***  
  
Soul lachte. "Nein! Etwas viel Wichtigeres." Sie ließ Trunks los, schaute ihn aber nun lächelnd an. Dieser machte ein gespielt fragendes Gesicht. "Etwas wichtigeres als das internationale Liebesbuch? ...Hm...Da fällt mir echt nichts ein." Lächelnd ließ Soul ihn los und tänzelte etwas im Zimmer umher. Schließlich blieb sie vor dem Bett stehen und schaute Trunks zuckersüß an. "Schade, dass du das ins Lächerliche ziehst. Dabei ist das nicht gerade einfach für mich." Ihr lächelndes Gesicht passte nicht zu ihrem Dialog...aber das schien ihr egal zu sein.  
  
Trunks ging nun auch etwas im Zimmer um. "Etwas Ernstes?" Soul nickte. "Und wenn ich dir nicht 100%ig vertrauen kann, geht es in die Hose." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. "Oha...ich verstehe. Dann schieß mal los." - "Das geht nicht so einfach.", erwiderte Soul, worauf Trunks weiter etwas fragend schaute. "Nein?" - "Nein. Du hattest es auch nicht so leicht." - "Also hab ich das auch schon mal gemacht?" Soul nickte lächelnd. "Jupp. Ich hab aber eine Vorraussetzung, klar? Du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen! Sonst sage ich keinen Pips!" Sie hätte es ihm sowieso gesagt...ob er wollte oder nicht...doch er sollte sie bloß nicht unterbrechen. Soul war froh, wenn sie den Faden nicht verlor, wenn es ernst wurde...doch wenn er noch Kommentare einwerfen würde...Katastrophe! Weltuntergang! Völlige Dunkelheit!  
  
"Jaja...ist schon gut. Jetzt sag aber mal. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht." Trunks setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch, legte sich ein Kissen in den Nacken und schaute Soul gespannt an. Diese atmete tief durch. "Du darfst nicht böse werden..." - "Werde ich denn jemals böse?!" Als Soul ihn nur skeptisch anschaute, berichtigte Trunks sich: "Ich meine, wann werde ich denn schon mal wegen einer Kleinigkeit böse?!" Immer noch schaute Soul skeptisch. Als würde sie ganz locker mit einem `Ja...mehr als einmal!` antworten können. "Okay, okay!", Trunks ergab sich, "Ich höre dir einfach nur zu." Jetzt zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf Soul´s Gesicht.  
  
Fast zögernd trat sie auf Trunks zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?" - "Sicher doch!", antworte Trunks ganz selbstverständlich. Nicht ganz so selbstverständlich war es, dass Soul sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Und noch viel unselbstverständlicher war es, dass sie so saß, dass sie ihm genau in die Augen schauen konnte...mit gespreizten Beinen.  
  
Trunks schaute kurz an ihr hinunter. "Das verstehst du unter `zu mir setzen`? Das ist eindeutiges `AUF mich setzen`." Unbeeinflusst von Trunks` Meinung legte Soul ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich muss dir was beichten...", flüsterte sie. Trunks hob seinen Blick, da er bis eben noch auf gewisse andere Körperteile geachtet hatte und sah Soul an. "Beichten?" Soul nickte. "Was ganz Schlimmes!"  
  
Oh man! Trunks rechnete mit allem! Immerhin hatte Soul auch, nachdem sie Vegeta eindeutig vergrault hatte gemein, dass das gar nicht so schlimm war...doch wenn sie etwas Schlimmes beichten würde?! Wo würde das enden?! Vielleicht war sie ein Mörder oder so...oder sie würde mit den Cyborgs unter einer Decke stecken...oder noch schlimmer: Sie wäre am Ende vielleicht noch ein Mann!  
  
Etwas entsetzt sah Trunks sie an. "Was ist es denn?" Er merkte, wie Soul begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. Wollte sie ihn etwa beruhigen? Wegen dem bevorstehenden Schock?! Na wunderbar...jetzt war Trunks echt locker...  
  
"Also...", druckste Soul vor sich herum und holte tief Luft, meinte dann aber: "Ich hab dich belogen..."  
  
Das war alles? Trunks sah sie etwas enttäuscht an. Eine Lüge? Mehr nicht? Nun ja...für Soul waren Lügen was Abartiges, Schlimmes...doch was fiel ihr ein, ihm so eine Angst zu machen?! Von wegen: `Große, große Beichte.` und `Du darfst nicht böse werden.`!  
  
"Das ist alles?", fragte er etwas unterfordert. Soul schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich hab dir `ne Lüge aufgetischt...und das ziemlich lange." - "Wie lange genau?" - "Ähm...", Soul lächelte verlegen, "So an die 3 Jahre."  
  
Trunks wäre am Liebsten umgekippt, hätte Soul nicht auf ihm gesessen. 3 Jahre lang?! Das hielt Soul überhaupt durch?! Die Lüge, die sie bisher am längsten unentdeckt ließ, hatte sie so an die 4 Stunden für sich behalten. Danach war sie beinahe schon weinend zu Bulma gelaufen, da sie so ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, und hatte gebeichtet, als würde sie dafür die Todesstrafe erwarten. Wie hatte sie sich dann bitte schön ganze 3 Jahre lang verstellt?  
  
"Das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste.", erzählte Soul weiter. Sie bewegte sich ganz leicht und fast unwahrnehmbar wiegend von links nach rechts und Trunks schien es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu bemerken, doch es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Ebenso wenig schien sie zu merken, dass seine Hände langsam ihren Bauch auf und abfuhren. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass das doch alles halb so wild war. Er merkte doch ganz deutlich, wie Soul´s Hand manchmal - wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde lang - seinen Puls am Hals fühlte und danach schrak sie etwas zusammen. War sie etwa in Sorge, weil ihr Herz viel schneller schlug als seines?  
  
"Das Schlimmste... ist...ist der eigentliche Grund..." Ihre Worte kamen stockend und nach jedem Satz folgte eine Pause der Gedankensammlung. "Ich...ich hab nicht etwa gelogen, weil es dann allgemein besser wäre...nein..." Sie schluckte und eine Schweißperle rann ihre Stirn hinunter. "...Ich hab das getan, weil...weil ich egoistisch war."  
  
Trunks` Augenbrauen hoben sich. Soul und egoistisch? Soul und ernsthaft - nicht nur scherzweise - egoistisch?! Das war ja wie Vegeta und höfflich! Höfflichkeit war einfach nur vegetauntypisch, genauso wie Egoismus souluntypisch war. Vielleicht fiel ihr das alles deshalb so unglaublich schwer. Genauso würde es wohl Vegeta gehen, wenn er erzählen müsste, dass er einem weinenden Kind aus Mitleid einen Lolly geschenkt hatte...abgesehen davon, dass Vegeta sich niemals vor irgendwem irgendwo zu irgendeiner Zeit rechtfertigen würde...  
  
"Jeder darf mal egoistisch sein, Soul.", versuchte Trunks sie zu beruhigen, doch sie ließ sich darauf nicht ein: "Nicht, wenn es anderen Menschen schadet!" Trunks seufzte. "Und deshalb machst du so einen Aufstand? Wenn es nichts weiter ist, sei dir vergeben und vergessen..." - "Nein, nein, nein!", unterbrach Soul ihn, "Du musst dir noch anhören, was konkret die Lüge war...es war mir schon klar, dass diese Tatsachen dich nicht sonderlich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen würden...doch ich denke, wenn ich dir sage, was nun eigentlich die - nicht gerade kleine - Lüge war...dann denkst du anders."  
  
Nein, jetzt war Trunks nicht mehr in Sorge. Soul war viel zu gutmütig um ihm 3 Jahre lang eine wirklich - WIRKLICH - schreckliche Lüge aufzutischen. Das konnte sie nicht! Nie im Leben! Also war das alles halb so schlimm. Sie würde ihm das gleich - nach langem Hin und Her - klar machen und er würde ihr vergeben. Ganz einfach!  
  
"Nun sag doch einfach.", meinte Trunks und lehnte sich weiter zurück. Das Kissen, dass er sich vorher in den Nacken gelegt hatte legte er nun Soul in den Schoß. Diese schluckte. "Also...die Sache ist die." ... 


	28. schlaegt

§4 Artikel 6? Noch nie was von gehört. ^^ §4 Artikel 7 kenne ich aber. Wenn sich Leser wegen §4 Artikel 6 aufregen, werden sie zu ständigem Kommentar-Posten verpflichtet und erst entlastet, wenn sie ihre Tat eingestehen. XD  
  
Gruß an dich und Ki-el!!! ^^ Und natürlich an SweetC18 und all die Anderen! *wink* *pfeif*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ich...", wiederholt schluckte Soul, "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht so mögen würde, wie du mich..."  
  
Einen Moment! Trunks musste kurz über diesen Satz nachdenken. Hatte Soul nicht eben gesagt, wie wolle eine Lüge beichten? Warum erzählte sie hier nun Tatsachen?!  
  
"Weißt du...", fuhr Soul fort, "...Ich hab gedacht, dass...dass ich dich...nun ja...Ich dachte, ich könne dich nicht glücklich machen." Fertig! Endlich hatte sie das Satz herausgebracht...doch hatte Trunks den Sinn erfasst?  
  
Schien nicht so, denn er sah sie an und wusste mit dem was Soul sagte nicht so recht etwas anzufangen. Dass sie dachte, sie könne ihn nicht glücklich machen wusste er ja nun schon...doch warum erzählte sie, dass sie ihn andauernd abblitzen ließ?!  
  
Soul wirkte etwas aufgelöst. "Ich dachte, du würdest dich irgendwann von mir abwenden...und deshalb..." Sie sah ihm in die Augen in der Hoffnung, er könne sich den Rest denken, doch er schien gar nichts zu checken. Das einzige, was er ganz genau wusste, dass er einen riesigen Denkstop hatte...  
  
"...Und deshalb hab ich dir immer gesagt, dass... dass du keine Chance hättest..." Sie senkte den Kopf, ahnend das Trunks das nicht so toll finden würde und bereitete schon die Entschuldigung vor. "Ja, ja...ich weiß. War wirklich blöd von mir und ich hätte das nicht tun sollen...schon gar nicht eine so lange Zeit...doch ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich vielleicht..." Sie stoppte und brachte den Satz nicht zuende sondern begann mit einem Neuen. "Ich weiß, dass du deshalb manchmal wirklich verzweifelt warst und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe und..." Als sie ihn wieder vorsichtig ansah, stoppte sie.  
  
Trunks sah sie etwas fragend an. Wollte sein Verstand einfach nicht einsehen, was für eine Gewissheit sich ihm hier aufdrängelte?!  
  
"Trunks...?", fragte Soul vorsichtig, "Alles in Ordnung?" Langsam nickte Trunks. Soul sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Rede ich zu schnell? Ich will das nur hinter mich bringen...ich sag es einfacher, ja?" Trunks nickte.  
  
Ja! Genau das war es, was er jetzt brauchte...Ein kurzes Wort wo alles drin war, was er wissen musste. Vielleicht würden seine Gedanken dann endlich arbeiten.  
  
Soul setzte sich etwas gerader hin und holte Luft. "Es ist so..." Sie schloss die Augen und wandte ihren Kopf ab.  
  
. . . "Ich liebe dich." . . .  
  
Aus einem Auge schaute sie zögernd zu Trunks rüber, schaute ihn dann aber gänzlich an, als er weiterhin keine Regung zeigte. "Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen?" Soul sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wiederholen?" Trunks nickte geistesabwesend.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Trunks verstand jedes Wort...doch er checkte den Sinn nicht. Sein Verstand hatte sich wohl langzeitig verabschiedet.  
  
Soul begann zu grinsen. "Noch einmal sagen?" Trunks nickte. Soul´s Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich lihiebe dich!", sang sie schon fast, doch Trunks schaute sie noch genauso an wie vorher. Soul lächelte. Kurzerhand legte sie ihre Arme um Trunks` Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen...und das Wunder geschah! Trunks wachte doch tatsächlich (Man möge es kaum glauben!) aus seiner Starre auf. Richtig reagieren konnte er aber auch erst, als Soul bereits wieder von ihm abließ.  
  
Etwas perplex zeigte er auf Soul, dann auf sich und sah sie fragend an. Soul nickte lächelnd. Trunks sah seine Hand an und zählte an den Fingern die Jahre ab, in denen Soul es wirklich nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, diese paar Sätze zu sagen... 3 lange Jahre lang...und jetzt brauchte sie nur 2 Minuten um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?! Bitte?!  
  
Trunks sah sie an, sie sah zurück. Freute er sich nun oder nicht? Soul war sich nicht sicher...Oder checkte er es überhaupt richtig? Vorsichtig winkte sie mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her und langsam - ganz langsam - machte sich ein Lächeln auf diesem breit.  
  
Mit einem Freudenschrei packte Trunks` Soul, hob sie hoch während er aufstand und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis. Soul lächelte ihn an. "Doch noch gecheckt?" Trunks hörte ihr gar nicht zu sondern wirbelte sie nur weiter herum.  
  
Ja! Soul mochte diese Zeit! Hier durchlebte man ja alle Phasen des Lebens! Erst war Trunks verzweifelt, dann zu todebetrübt...und jetzt? Jetzt mochte man nicht glauben, dass es für ihn noch etwas anderes als Freudensprünge gab.  
  
Trunks musste langsam schwindlig werden. Anders konnte Soul es sich nicht erklären, dass er sie auf das Bett ablud. Doch auch dies tat seiner Freude keinen Abbruch, denn er lächelte immer weiter und schien sich um nichts in der Welt davon abbringen zu lassen.  
  
Ohoh...Soul verkrampfte sich. Nein! Nicht gerade jetzt! Sie spürte wieder dieses ekelhafte Gefühl, dass sie hatte vergessen wollen. Das Gefühl, dass ihr damals in dem Krankenhaus solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte...das Saiyajinblut wurde aktiv! Aber bitte nicht jetzt! Trunks war gerade so fröhlich! Warum jetzt?!  
  
Ihre Hände legten sich auf ihren Bauch, da das Gefühl genau hier seinen Ursprung hatte. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen! Immerhin hatte Trunks sie vor wenigen Minuten noch an der Taille durch das Zimmer getragen. Am Ende dachte er womöglich noch, er hätte nicht auf seine Kraft geachtet und ihr weh getan. Doch...verdammt! Es tat so weh! Einen Moment versuchte Soul völlig ruhig zu sein. Damals hatte es auch funktioniert! Vielleicht hörten diese Schmerzen dann auf...doch Fehlanzeige! Das änderte gar nichts! Es tat nur noch mehr weh!  
  
***Dieses verfluchte Blut!***, fluchte die eindeutig feminine Stimme in Soul. Genau diese, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, als dieser Unfall passiert war und mit der auch Trunks sich vor Kurzem verständigt hatte. ***Dieses verfluchte Saiyajinblut! Es bringt alles durcheinander!***  
  
***Warum beginnt es wieder zu brodeln?!***, fragte Soul in sich hinein...Trunks bekam davon nichts mit.  
  
***Grrr...*** Im ersten Moment knurrte die Stimme bloß, meinte dann aber: ***Weil es was gegen deine Abstammung hat! Damals war es nur eine Notlösung, damit du nicht stirbst...doch jetzt wird das Zeug langsam übermütig! Und weißt du, was das Schlimme ist?!***  
  
Soul schwieg, da sie keine Ahnung hatte. Außerdem wollte sie die wenige Kraft die sie hatte nicht mit Reden verschwenden.  
  
***Das Schlimme ist...***, begann die Stimme wieder, ***...Dass weder du noch ich etwas dagegen tun können. Dieses verdammte Blut! Was fällt dem Zeug eigentlich ein, deinen Körper für sich zu beanspruchen?!***  
  
***Einen Moment.***, unterbrach Soul den Redefluss ihres Inneren, ***Was passiert jetzt?***  
  
***Tcha...wenn ich das wüsste...***, kam die Antwort, ***Es tut mir so leid, Kleine! Ich bin normalerweise da, um Unheil von dir fern zu halten...doch in diesem Falle kann ich rein gar nichts machen. So eine Scheiße! Dieses ekelhafte Mistzeug!!!***  
  
***Warum ist es denn nun aktiv?*** Soul verstand nicht ganz.  
  
***Weil es gegen deine Abstammung vorgeht!!!*** Dieser Stimme schien es auf den Nerz zu gehen, dass sie dies nun schon zum zweiten Male sagen musste. Hörte Soul eigentlich zu?!  
  
***Ja, ja!***, antwortete Soul, ***Das weiß ich...doch gegen was genau? Was würde denn mit mir passieren, wenn das Blut nicht da wäre?***  
  
Für einen Moment blieb es ruhig.  
  
***Ehrlich gesagt...ich weiß es nicht.***, gab die Stimme zu, ***Kleine...da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Aber ich sehe doch jeden Tag, wie das Scheißblut mehr und mehr Fähigkeiten einfach blockiert! Dicht macht! Was denkt das Zeug eigentlich, mit wem es sich anlegt?! Es kann doch nicht einfach deinen Körper demolieren, nur um sich zu verbreiten! Doch...Moment mal...***  
  
Was hatte sie denn jetzt wieder vor?  
  
***Trunks-san! TRUNKS-SAN!!!***  
  
Irritiert wandte Trunks sich um. Das Lächeln war verschwunden.  
  
***Na wunderbar!***, klagte Soul ironisch, ***Eben noch war er total happy! Musst du das so runter ziehen?!***  
  
Die Stimme hatte wohl kurzerhand beschlossen, Soul zu ignorieren und sich Trunks zu widmen.  
  
***Trunks-san!!! Hilf mir! Bitte!***  
  
Trunks sah Soul irritiert an. "Warst du das?" Wenn Soul die Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte sie auf ihre Kette gedeutet, die ja der Hauptsitz dieser Stimme war, doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Ihre Arme schlangen sich weiter um ihren Bauch. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
***Trunks-san! Ich bin es! Du weißt schon...von dir großzügig auf `Schutzengel` umgetauft! Du musst mir und deiner Schwester helfen! Siehst du nicht, wie schlecht es ihr geht?!***  
  
Sofort starrte Trunks Soul an, seine Augen wanderten zu ihrem Bauch den sie krampfhaft umschlang. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch bei neutral gestanden hatte, schwenkte nun schlagartig zu panisch über. Sofort hockte er sich vor Soul auf den Boden, da sie auf dem Bett saß.  
  
"Soul! Tut dir dein Bauch weh? Hab ich dir weh getan?"  
  
Soul wusste schon, warum sie ihm nicht hatte zeigen wollen, dass es ihr schlecht ging, denn genau dies war das Ergebnis!  
  
"Nein...", sagte sie, so laut es ihr möglich war und krümmte sich etwas weiter. "Es...es ist..."  
  
***...Das Scheiß-Saiyajin-Blut!***, ergänzte die Stimme einfach.  
  
Trunks` Augen weiteten sich. "Sag nicht, dass es wieder losgeht!" Soul nickte jedoch und schloss die Augen. "Trunks...", flüsterte sie, "...Es tut so weh..." Kraftlos ließ sie sich nach vorn fallen und legte den schmerzenden Kopf auf Trunks` Schulter. ***Bitte halte mich kurz...ja?*** Da Soul´s Stimme nur noch in Flüstern untergehen würde, sprach sie einfach SO mit ihm. Trunks legte seine Arm um sie und musste sie sogar leicht festhalten, damit sie nicht umkippte. "Alles, was du willst..."  
  
***Trunks-san, du kannst doch sicher etwas dagegen machen, nicht wahr? Du bist hier doch der Saiyajin!***, meldete sich der `Schutzengel` etwas ungeduldig. ***Was machen wir jetzt?! Warum fängt das Zeugs wieder an zu brodeln?! Sag schon!***  
  
***Jetzt bleib doch mal ganz ruhig!***, antwortete Trunks leicht genervt. Immerhin hatte er ein krankes Mädchen im Arm und keine Zeit, sich mit einer Kette zu streiten. ***Ich hab doch genauso wenig Ahnung wie du! Warten wir einfach ab. Damals hat es auch aufgehört...***  
  
***Du kannst doch nicht einfach abwarten!!! Was ist, wenn das Zeug sie diesmal umbringt?!?!?!***  
  
***Jetzt halt doch mal für einen kleinen Moment die Klappe! Du nervst!***  
  
***Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Ich will ihr nur helfen!***  
  
***Aber doch nicht so!***  
  
Soul zuckte leicht zusammen. ***Bitte schreit nicht so...mein Kopf pocht als wolle er gleich explodieren, mein Magen fährt Achterbahn und mir ist schlecht...also bitte reißt euch zusammen...***  
  
Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig, bis ein zweistimmiges ***Entschuldigung...*** sie erreichte. Diese Ruhe hielt eine ganze Weile an, nur das schwere Atmen von Soul war zu hören. ***Trunks...es wird immer schlimmer...***  
  
Trunks atmete tief durch. "Am besten, ich hole Mama hoch. Sie kann im Ernstfall einen Arzt rufen." ***Echt bravo!***, meinte das Schutzengelchen ironisch, ***Ein Menschenarzt bei Saiyajinbeschwerden...klasse Idee! Wunderbar! Echt! Super nachgedacht! Auf dich kann man ja richtig stolz sein!*** Die Stimme wurde ernster. ***Wenn du zu den Weltrettern gehörst...ist die Welt garantiert NICHT mehr zu retten!***  
  
Mein Gott, nervte das Vieh! ***Jetzt halt doch mal die Schnauze!***, knurrte Trunks zu ihr rüber.  
  
***Du solltest lieber etwas unternehmen, du Möchte-Gern-Cyborg- Zerstörer!!!***, wurde prompt zurückgeknurrt.  
  
***Das geht dich gar nichts an, klar?!?!***  
  
Nein...jetzt war es Soul eindeutig genug! Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. "JETZT HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!!!" Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. "...Bitte..." Langsam ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und legte sich hin. "Es...es tut so weh..."  
  
Soul´s Augen weiteten sich. Sie fühlte es genau...zwei Kräfte in ihr bereiteten sich auf eine Schlacht vor. Einerseits das Saiyajinblut. Das Gefühl, das dieses Blut verursachte, würde sie nie vergessen. Andererseits war da etwas ganz anderes. Und...Nein! Soul ahnte Schlimmes. Die Kräfte setzten sich in Bewegung. Immer schneller, gewaltiger und mächtiger!  
  
Soul schrie auf. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihren eigenen Körper und sie spürte bereits, wie die Schmerzen ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Warum? Warum musste es auch andauernd sie treffen?! Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan!  
  
"Soul!!!" - ***Kleine!!!*** Die Schreie kamen fast synchron. Panisch sprang Trunks auf und wollte das Licht anschalten, damit es heller im Zimmer wurde, doch egal wie oft er den Lichtschalter auch drückte...das Licht blieb aus. "Scheiß Stromausfall!!!", fluchte er, stürmte aber zum Bett zurück. Warum war ihm nicht schon vor ein paar Minuten klar geworden, dass die Klänge aus dem Radio sich verabschiedet hatten?!  
  
***Ohoh...***, kam es vom Schutzengelchen. Das hatte Trunks gerade noch gefehlt. Ein `Ohoh` war nie gut.  
  
***Was ist jetzt schon wieder?!***  
  
Für eine Weile blieb die Stimme still, meinte dann aber zitterig: ***Das ist gar nicht gut...***  
  
***Was denn?!?! Sag schon!***  
  
Trunks fühlte fast, wie dem Schutzengelchen der blanke Schweiß über den Rücken lief.  
  
***Das Saiyajinblut hat eine Warnung ausgesprochen.***  
  
***BITTE WAS?!?!?!***  
  
Das Schutzengelchen schien zu nicken, auch wenn man es nicht sah.  
  
***So ist es...eine Warnung.*** Für einen Moment blieb sie still, meinte dann aber: ***Du musst wissen...das Saiyajinblut unterdrückt jegliche Gewohnheiten der Abstammung deiner Schwester! Irgendetwas verändert sich an ihr...und das Saiyajinblut arbeitet mit voller Power dagegen. Und jetzt hat es endgültig angedroht, keine Rücksicht auf diesen Körper zu nehmen*** Das Blut dachte?! Es dachte?!  
  
Die Stimmlage wandelte sich in etwas Verzweifeltes. ***Bitte...du bist doch der Saiyajin hier...kannst du ihr denn nicht helfen? Irgendwie?***  
  
Die Gedankengänge wurden durch einen lauten Schmerzensschrei unterbrochen und für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr aufgenommen. Das Schutzengelchen versuchte die Sache mit Soul von innen in den Griff zu kriegen und Trunks von außen. Jedoch zeigte keine der Varianten auch nur die geringste Wirkung.  
  
***Trunks...*** Soul´s Hand krallte sich an Trunks` Shirt fest, ***Trunks...es wird langsam schwarz...schwarz vor meinen Augen...***  
  
Langsam wurde Trunks wirklich verrückt. Da gibt es schon so wenige schöne Momente im Leben und prompt werden sie durch so einen Mist kaputt gemacht! Doch...Moment mal!  
  
Trunks dachte nach. Saiyajinblut...Saiyajinblut...wie kann man das Zeug bloß besänftigen? Gar nicht? Na wunderbar! Dann musste er es wenigstens ablenken oder so...doch wie stellte man so etwas an?! Er dachte nach. Wann fühlte er es, dass das Saiyajinblut aktiv wurde? Natürlich! Wenn irgendetwas Starkes in der Nähe war! Das war die Lösung...hoffte er.  
  
Bisher hatte sich Soul unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her gekugelt, doch langsam verließen sie ihre Kräfte. Ihr Blickfeld verdunkelte sich langsam aber sicher und der Schmerz hatte ihr linkes Bein praktisch gelähmt. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde eine Horde Elefanten damit Fußball spielen...oder Trampolinspringen...so etwas in der Art. Doch Soul konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das Tritte von Elefanten so wehtaten.  
  
Trunks schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich würde es funktionieren, denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm einfiel. Langsam begann alles um ihn herum wie in leichtem Wind zu wehen. Nähergelegene Kerzen gingen einfach aus, doch dies war keinesfalls schlimm, da schon Sekunden später Trunks` Aura den Raum erleuchtete...in einem warmen Gold.  
  
Soul horchte auf. Auf einmal hörte sie ganz deutlich das Reiben der Gardinen an der Wand. Genauso, wie das leise Erlöschen der Kerzen. Und warum roch sie auf einmal den Geruch von Trunks` Haaren?! Sie fühlte, wie das Bett unter ihr langsam zu wackeln begann, doch irgendetwas anderes sagte ihr sofort, dass diese Erschütterung im ganzen Haus spürbar sein musste. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und unweigerlich richtete sich ihr Blick auf Trunks, dessen Haare sich aufgestellt hatten und nun langsam golden färbten. Jede noch so winzige Bewegung wurde vorhergeahnt...doch warum tat sie so etwas auf einmal?!  
  
Soul´s Augen verengten sich, als sie Trunks weiter ansah. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, doch jeder Muskel schien angespannt. Dies stellte sich auch langsam bei Soul ein, denn irgendetwas an diesem Anblick machte sie zutiefst aggressiv. Sie begann seine Kraft abzuschätzen und sie ahnte etwas... 


	29. Von Engeln und anderen Seltsamkeiten

Für einen kleinen Moment verlor Trunks die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. Das kam davon, wenn man darüber nachdachte, was die kleine Schwester jetzt wohl machte. Doch was würde sein, wenn er hier säße, rein gar nichts mehr mitbekam, da er sich auf seine Kräfte konzentrierte...und Soul würde es keinen Funken besser gehen? Also beschloss er doch noch einmal für einen Moment die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen.  
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam, doch Soul lag nicht mehr vor ihm auf dem Bett, denn sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. Doch......Trunks riss die Augen auf. Was war mit Soul auf einmal los?!  
  
Ihre Haare wogen leicht in Trunks` und ihrer eigenen Aura...doch wo hatte sie die auf einmal her?! Kam das etwa auch von dem Saiyajinblut? In Soul´s Augen funkelte es auf dem gänzlich schwarzen Hintergrund. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen wütenden und gleichzeitig missbilligenden Ausdruck angenommen. Trunks hätte dieser Anblick zutiefst verletzt, denn das Mädchen vor ihm noch Ähnlichkeit mit Soul gehabt hätte. Nein! Das war nicht Soul! Soul hatte ihn niemals so verachtend angesehen. Überhaupt hätte nie einen so aggressiven Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. So wie sie im Moment aussah, war sie einem Saiyajin mehr als ebenwürdig.  
  
Soul konnte nicht anders. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass Trunks nicht auf einen Kampf auswar. Jeder Muskel wartete auf seinen Einsatz, die Augen achteten auf jede Bewegung ihres Gegenüber, die Ohren auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Und als sie die Kraftschwäche bei Trunks wahrnahm, spielte ihr Körper entgültig verrückt und schaltete den Verstand aus. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mit einem Schrei sprang sie auf, holte aus und schlug direkt gegen Trunks` Brust.  
  
Jetzt war bei Trunks die Hoffnung entgültig verschwunden, dass das Mädchen vor ihm auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Soul zutun hatte. Das war sie nicht! Das vor ihm, war ein Saiyajin, ganz einfach! Und nicht gerade ein Friedlicher. Nun ja...er musste keine Angst vor ihr haben, denn ihren Schlag gegen seine Brust hatte er nicht einmal als Kitzeln empfunden, doch der Gedanke, dass der Saiyajin vor ihm langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor - wenn er das nicht schon hatte - machte ihm Sorgen. Denn ein zweiter Schlag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
Kurzerhand fing Trunks ihren Schlag ab und hielt ihre Faust fest. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie ihm verachtend mitten ins Gesicht, doch dann holte sie mit der anderen Hand aus um wiederholt zuzuschlagen. Dieser Schlag sollte ins Gesicht gehen, in der Hoffnung ihr `Gegner` würde für einen Moment die Orientierung verlieren, doch bevor ihre Faust Trunks` Gesicht auch nur ansatzweise nahe kam, hatte er sie schon gepackt und hielt sie ebenfalls fest.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und prallte an die Zimmerwand. Da es im Flur stockduster war - wie auch im Rest des Hauses - erkannte man die Person nicht sofort, doch die hochgestellten Haare und die verschränkten Arme ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Die Blicke dieser Person und Trunks trafen sich kurz, doch im Moment war Trunks mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.  
  
Mit allen verfügbaren Kräften versuchte Soul sich loszumachen, doch wenn sie aus DIESEM Griff entkommen wollte, müsste sie schon ihre Hände dalassen, denn um nichts in der Welt würde Trunks jetzt loslassen. Unter sich immer wiederholenden Kampfschreien mobilisierte sie alle Reserven, doch es brachte überhaupt nichts.  
  
"Hör auf, Soul!!!", schrie Trunks, denn langsam schien Soul´s Körper außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Doch diese dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, jetzt auf ihn zu hören. Weiterhin versuchte sie sich nur verzweifelt aus seinem starken Griff zu befreien. Ihr Körper tat dies alles völlig von allein. Die Willenskraft wurde kurzerhand ausgeschaltet.  
  
"DU SOLLST AUFHÖREN!!!" Auch dies brachte nicht viel. Soul strampelte, mobilisierte auch noch die letzten Kräfte und legte alles daran, von Trunks frei zu kommen. Immer wieder warf sie ihm missbilligende Blick zu und knurrte. Doch langsam gingen diese Kräfte zur Neige und Soul`s Gegenwehr wurde immer schwächer. So konnte Trunks auch das Super-Saiyajin-Level entgültig aufgeben. Er hatte es ja sowieso nicht wirklich gebraucht.  
  
Langsam verlor Soul`s Körper die Anspannung und sackte in sich zusammen. Als sie eine Weile so mit gesenktem Kopf dasaß, ließ Trunks auch ihre Hände los und lehnte sich etwas zu ihr nach vor, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Soul...?"  
  
Ganz langsam hob Soul den Kopf und Trunks konnte ihre Augen sehen. Doch...Moment mal! Blau?! Waren sie nicht eben noch pechschwarz?!  
  
Trunks hatte sich nicht geirrt, denn langsam nahm auch der Rest von Soul`s Körper die ursprüngliche Gestalt an, was bedeutete, dass auch die Haare sich mehr und mehr aufhellten. Ja...jetzt war der Punkt gekommen, an dem Trunks entgültig gar nichts mehr verstand. Dieser komische `Anfall` schien ja wohl eindeutig vom Saiyajinblut zu kommen...doch warum trat es den Rückzug an? Dazu hatte es überhaupt keinen Grund.  
  
Trunks lehnte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihr herüber und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett ab. "Süße...geht es dir wieder gut...?" Es machte ihm Angst, dass er in ihren Augen nur Dinge sah, die er nicht deuten konnte. Keine eindeutige Freude, keine eindeutige Angst, keine eindeutige Wut...gar nichts! Nur ein leichtes Glimmen war zu erkennen, doch somit wusste er nicht, was mit ihr los war.  
  
Langsam hob Soul den Kopf noch ein Stück, wodurch die Trunks nun genau anschauen konnte. Er schaute leicht besorgt. "Sag...", flüsterte Soul, wodurch Trunks sofort aufhorchte. Der `Besucher` an der Tür bekam davon nichts mit, "...Bist du...glücklich...?" Trunks sah sie genauer an. Keinerlei Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach antworten...  
  
Er rutschte näher an sie heran. "Wenn das dämliche Blut irgendetwas mit dir anstellt, bin ich garantiert nicht mehr glücklich." Augenblicklich aber nicht hektisch schüttelte Soul den Kopf. "Ich meine...", sagte sie leise, "...Bist du glücklich, wenn ich bei dir bin...?" Ein süßes Lächeln zauberte sich auf Trunks` Gesicht. "Mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst..." Fast das selbe Lächeln erschien nun auf Soul`s Lippen. "...Dann sei bitte...", ihre Hände schlangen sich um ihren eigenen Körper, "...mein Lebensinhalt..."  
  
Kaum hatte sie zuende gesprochen, begann ihr gesamter Körper zu glühen. Er leuchtete schwach und die Luft um sie herum begann zu wirbeln. Mit einem Windhauch löste sich ihre Kleidung auf, doch sofort schmiegte sich neue an ihren Körper. Trunks wich soweit zurück, dass er beinahe vom Bett fiel.  
  
(http://animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=94334&sort=zeichner ^^ Da habt ihr ein Bild. Hab keine Lust das aufzuschreiben. Vor allem: Wie bitte beschreibt man dieses Top und den Rest der Kleidung treffend?! Mit dem bild, kann man es sich besser vorstellen, oder?)  
  
Der Edelstein auf ihrer Brust funkelte und in weinroter Schrift zeichnete sich ein Zeichen auf ihren Rock. Alle Farben der Wände und sonstigen Gegenstände des Zimmers verblassten augenblicklich neben Soul. Die riesigen Flügel - jeder einzelne mindestens genauso groß wie sie selbst - streckten sich und die rot und orangen Kettchen an ihren klirrten leicht wie reines Glas. Die beinahe völlig durchsichtigen Tücher an ihrer Hüfte wogen im Wind, den die Flügel bei jeder Bewegung verursachten. Als die Flügel sich langsam Soul`s Körper näherten, um nicht mehr so viel Platz wegzunehmen, verloren sie unzählige Federn, die alle glitzernd zur Erde schwebten und an den Punkten, an denen sie landeten für ein paar Sekunden glutrote Spuren hinterließen. Ihr Glitzern ging auf den Boden über. Soul selbst schwebte etwas, doch auch unter ihr schien der Boden zu glühen. Langsam sank sie herab und berührte schließlich den Untergrund, wo augenblicklich kleine Sprieße und Pflanzen in die Höhe schossen und sofort erblühten.  
  
Vegeta - der ja immer noch in der Tür stand - hätte beinahe einen Herzstillstand erlitten...und das sollte schon etwas heißen! Das alles weckte alte Erinnerungen...  
  
Die Schwingen, so unendlich schön und glitzernd, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt... Die edle Kleidung mit den vielen Tüchern und Ketten, die leicht im Wind wehten, als würde es keine Schwerkraft geben... Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, ganz weich und beruhigend, weder fröhlich noch wütend oder sonst irgendetwas... Das viele Gold, der Gürtel und das Armband... Der leuchtende Edelstein und das Zeichen auf der Brust genauso wie auf dem Bauch... Das Kettchen auf der Stirn, mit dem schönen Zeichen... Dieser einfach nur perfekte Körper... Das goldblonde Haar, leicht gewellt... Diese Erscheinung, so erwachsen und gefasst, beinahe wie eine Mutter... Alles passte zusammen und kramte uralte Erinnerungen wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis, die er wirklich angestrengt zu vergessen versucht hatte. Er wollte nicht an sie denken! Doch sie stand praktisch vor ihm...ein anderer Mensch, doch sie waren sich mehr als ähnlich...nur den leidenden Hauch fand er nicht in Soul`s Blick.  
  
Für einen kleinen Moment stand Soul so einfach nur im Zimmer, doch langsam dunkelte ihr Licht ab und sie fiel nach vorn.  
  
Hätte Vegeta sich nicht extrem beherrscht, wäre er losgestürmt um sie aufzufangen, wie er es schon einmal bei so einer Gestalt getan hatte...doch sein Gedächtnis, welches ihm das bekannte Bild wieder vor Augen rief, erinnerte ihn gleichzeitig daran, wie sehr er sie all die Jahre doch gehasst hatte! Seit sie nicht mehr da war...  
  
Soul machte keine Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden, da Trunks sie geistesgegenwärtig natürlich aufgefangen hatte, doch seit Ewigkeiten hatte er zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, er könne sie zerbrechen...deshalb legte er sie sofort auf das große Bett - fast peinlich genau darauf bedacht, ihre Flügel nicht zu brechen oder zu verletzen. Sein Blick schnellte auf Vegeta zu und schaute ihn panisch an. "Ich habe es nicht geträumt...Du hast es doch auch gesehen!" Vegeta´s Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund. Sie zitterte leicht...dann stürmte er den Flur hinunter...bloß weg von dieser Göre!!! Ein paar der Federn hingen noch immer in seinen Haaren...  
  
Im Moment war es Vegeta egal, ob er die Treppen eher hinunterstolperte als herabstieg. Den Nerv fürs Fliegen hatte er jetzt sowieso nicht, da er sich dazu konzentrieren müsste...doch das Bild vor seinen Augen schwankte immer zwischen Soul und dieser anderen Frau, die ihr wie eine Schwester ähnelte, hin und her. Somit registrierte er Bulma vor sich auch nicht, bevor er mit ihr zusammenstieß.  
  
"Was soll das?!", genervt musste Bulma sich erst wieder aufrichten. Dabei rieb sie sich diverse schmerzende Körperteile. "Erst rennst du nach oben wie ein Bekloppter und dann rennst du genauso irre wieder runter! Bist du jetzt völlig hinüber?!" Vegeta hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört. Zum einen aus Gewohnheit, zum Anderen, weil er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Nervös strich er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, worauf Bulma ihn besorgt, beinahe schon ängstlich ansah.  
  
"Vegeta?" Sie winkte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Es war ihr gar nicht geheuer, dass sie mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajin wie mit einem Kind reden musste. Dieser ließ sich an die Wand fallen, damit er sich anlehnen konnte, doch es wirkte keinesfalls locker wie sonst. "Ich hatte sie doch schon beinahe vergessen...!", bedauerte er, "Warum muss sie hier aufkreuzen?! WARUM?! So eine Scheiße!" Ja...Bulma checkte gar nichts mehr. Bitte wer kreuzte hier auf...und wen hatte er vergessen wollen? "Vegeta? Wärst du so freundlich und erklärst mir das?" Als Antwort bekam sie einen Fingerzeig die Treppen hinauf. "Geh! Überzeuge dich selbst!" Gerade wollte er einen Schritt den Gang entlang gehen, als er über irgendetwas stolperte und sich beinahe lang legte. "UND MACH DIESES SCHEIß LICHT WIEDER AN!!!" Hätten die Lampen gekonnt, wären sie schon aus blanker Angst vor Vegeta wieder angegangen. Bulma jedoch setzte die Taschenlampe wieder in Gang, die sie beim Zusammenstoss mit Vegeta fallengelassen hatte und leuchtete den dunklen Flur entlang.  
  
"Dafür ist nachher noch Zeit.", meinte sie nur, "Ersteinmal gehe ich nach den beiden Turteltäubchen sehen." Sie grinste für einen Moment, schaute Vegeta dann aber frech an. "Muss ja echt schrecklich sein, wenn der ehrenwerte...", wie Vegeta es doch hasste, wenn sie so mit ihm sprach, "...Prinz der Saiyajin Hals über Kopf durchs Haus stürmt." Somit wandte sie sich ab und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, welche sie mit schnellen Schritten hinaufstieg.  
  
In dem Zimmer war es fast komplett dunkel als Bulma hinein sah. Nur das Mondlicht fiel neben das Bett, wodurch man noch Trunks` Füße sehen konnte, da der Rest von ihm sich zu Soul hinüberlehnte, welche immer noch auf dem bett lag. Ihr Körper leuchtete immer noch schwach, doch langsam verschwand auch der letzte Funken. Nur die Federn glitzerten im Mondlicht.  
  
Vorsichtig trat Bulma näher auf Trunks zu. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, das Licht anzumachen, da es ja sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte.  
  
"Trunks...?" Sie hatte nur geflüstert, doch trotzdem erschrak Trunks etwas, hob dann aber den Kopf und wandte sich Bulma zu. "Mutter...?" Seine Stimme klang extrem traurig. Schon allein dies verstärkte Bulma´s Unbehagen, das sie verspürte, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Langsam sank sie neben Trunks auf die Knie. Dieser jedoch hatte sich wieder dem Bett zugewandt und drückte die Hand, die er schon die ganze Zeit hielt, fester. Bulma´s Augen gewöhnten sich nun auch langsam an die Dunkelheit und so konnte sie Soul schwach erkennen...doch auch ihr jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. Auf einmal sprang sie auf, schaltete die Taschenlampe an und stellte diese auf den Nachttisch, wo sie wie eine Lampe funktionierte und das Zimmer ein wenig erleuchtete. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Soul zu.  
  
Bulma´s Hände wanderten erschrocken an ihren Mund. "Oh...mein Gott..." Sie sank erneut neben Trunks auf den Boden, ließ den Blick aber nicht von der schlafenden Soul. "...Ein...", sie schluckte, "...ein...Engel..." - "Das war auch mein erster Gedanke...", flüsterte Trunks. Seine Stimme spielte nicht mehr so ganz mit. In der freien Hand hielt er eine der Feder, die Soul´s Flügel gelassen hatten. Nach einem Augenblick hielt er sie Bulma hin. "Sie sind so weich...", kommentierte er, "...wie Seide..." Bulma nahm die Feder an sich und nickte. "Ja...ganz weich." Ihr Blick widmete sich wieder Soul. "Genau so...genauso hab ich mir immer einen Engel vorgestellt..." Bulma war so froh, dass ihre Eltern heute Abend ausgegangen waren! Das hätten sie nun wirklich nicht mitbekommen sollen.  
  
"Ich glaube...", begann Trunks nach einer Zeit des Schweigens wieder und strich leicht über Soul`s Handfläche, "...Ich bin daran Schuld..." Bulma sah ihn fragend an. "Wegen dir ist sie ein Engel?!" - "Bevor sie so geworden ist hat sie mir eine Frage gestellt." Bulma hob eine Augenbraue. "Und die wäre?" - "Sie...", Trunks schluckte, "...Sie fragte, ob ich glücklich sei, wenn sie an meiner Seite wäre." Er atmete kurz durch. "Natürlich habe ich bejaht. Klar bin ich dann glücklich..." Er senkte den Kopf etwas. "Dann sagte sie...:" Er erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne Wort und konnte den Satz zitieren, "`Dann sei bitte...mein Lebensinhalt.` Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit meinte. Doch erst dann hat sie sich so verändert." Er ließ ihre Hand los. "Vielleicht hätte ich `Nein` sagen sollen..." - "Und sie damit belogen?" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Trunks` Wangen, was Bulma in dem spärlichen Licht der Taschenlampe jedoch nicht richtig erkennen konnte.  
  
"Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass es so kommt?", fragte Bulma. Sie verstand nicht so recht, warum Trunks über so etwas überhaupt nachdachte. So war es eben...er konnte nun einmal nicht in die Zukunft sehen. Trunks schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur....vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können." - "Warum verhindern?", fragte Bulma, "Ich finde, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war, dass sie so geworden ist. Vielleicht ist das ein Hinweis auf ihre Abstammung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es viele Völker gibt, die Engeln so ähnlich sind." Trunks nickte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht." Aufheiternd lächelnd schlug Bulma Trunks leicht auf die Schulter. "Deine intelligente, schöne Mutter hat immer Recht. Also warte einfach ab, bis sie wieder aufwacht, ja?" Sie streckte sich genüsslich. "Ich gehe wahrscheinlich bald schlafen. Das solltest du auch tun." Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte Trunks sich erhoben und neben Soul auf die Bettkante gesetzt. "Ich warte lieber...bis sie aufwacht." Schulterzuckend verließ Bulma das Zimmer. "Wie du willst. Ich stelle nur noch schnell den Strom wieder an..." - "DU hast ihn ausgemacht?!" Für einen Moment erstarrte Bulma, ging dann aber unschuldig pfeifend und mit schnelleren Schritten aus dem Zimmer. "Gute Nacht!" Trunks blieb grummelnd zurück. "Das war typisch...das war einfach zu typisch!"  
  
Bulma machte sich erneut am Stromkasten zu schaffen. Sie brauchte nur eine Sicherung wieder einsetzen und alle Lämpchen in der Capsule Corp. gingen an. So! Punkt 1 geschafft. Zeit für Punkt 2: Auf zu Vegeta! "Veggi- Schätzchen!"  
  
Vegeta zog den Kopf ein. Bloß nicht! Wenn sie schon `Veggi-Schätzchen` statt `Idiot`, `Mistkerl` oder `Arschloch` rief, musste sie etwas von ihm wollen. Na wunderbar...doch es würde auch keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er jetzt verschwinden würde...Bulma würde es nur auf die `Davor-hat- Veggi-Schätzchen-Angst`-Liste setzen.  
  
Da bog Bulma auch schon um die Ecke und trat in das Zimmer, in welchem Vegeta es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Veggi-Schätzchen! Da bist du ja!" Sie klang so ekelhaft freundlich. Das jagte Vegeta einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Sag mal...", betont schlendernd trat sie auf Vegeta zu, ging um die Couch herum und legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn. Vegeta verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"...Du weißt doch sicher etwas `darüber`, nicht wahr?", fragte sie zuckersüß. Vegeta jedoch wandte sich demonstrativ ab. "Nö." - "Also hattest du nur wegen ihrer Erscheinung voll die Panik?" - "BITTE?!" Vegeta sprang auf und sah Bulma entsetzt an. "Panik?! Ich und Panik?! Quatsch! Ich bin doch nicht panisch! Nie im Leben! Ich bin doch nicht wegen dieser ekelhaften Göre panisch!!! Seh` ich etwa so aus?!" Bulma sah ihn abschätzend an, nickte dann aber. "Jupp, tust du." Sie ging um die Couch herum und setzte sich. "Nun sag doch mal, Vegeta. Du weißt etwas, richtig?" Vegeta wandte sich nur ab und verschränkte - typischerweise - die Arme vor der Brust. "Das geht dich nichts an." - "Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn ich eventuell die Rasse meiner Tochter heraus bekommen kann." - "Ich kenne den Namen ihrer Rasse nicht.", antwortete Vegeta nur. "Aber du kennst sie?", fragte Bulma nach. Widerwillig nickte Vegeta, knurrte aber gleichzeitig. "Und wie ich sie kenne...diese teuflischen Hexen!"  
  
Bulma lehnte sich zurück. "Dann wird es für dich sicher kein Problem sein, mir etwas über sie zu erzählen, nicht wahr?" - "Warum sollte ich das?!" Immer noch hatte Vegeta sich abgewandt. Bulma seufzte. "Komm schon...ich tu alles was du willst, aber jetzt sag endlich etwas über sie." Vegeta horchte auf. "Du tust alles?" Bulma musste sich wohl oder übel opfern. "Ja...tue ich. Dann musst du mir aber auch alles erzählen, was du weißt." Da sah Vegeta doch seine große Chance Bulma endlich zwingen zu können, etwas zu tun, wozu er sie schon viele Male bewegen wollte. Sollte er auf den Deal eingehen? Nun...ja! Das Angebot war zu verlockend!  
  
(Autor: Seit ehrlich! Ihr denkt alle ganz perverse Dinge, nicht wahr? *tsstsstss* Schämt euch! *kopf schüttel*)  
  
Betont gleichgültig setzte Vegeta sich in den Sessel. "Der Deal gilt." Bulma begann zu grinsen. "Nun gut...dann fang mal an." - "Was willst du denn wissen?" - "Alles." - "Das wäre?" - "Musst du wissen." Vegeta grummelte, gab sich aber geschlagen. Immerhin hatte er immer seine `Belohnung` vor Augen.  
  
"Eine von denen lebte am Hofe meines Vaters." - "Eine Saiyaj...Saiya?" Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbstverständlich nicht!" - "Wo kam sie sonst her?", fragte Bulma. Kurz überlegte Vegeta. "Ich wollte es alles vergessen. Und jetzt muss ich es wieder vorkramen...schöne Scheiße!" - "Wenn du nicht alles sagst...", erinnerte Bulma ihn, "...gilt der Deal nicht." Und das wollte Vegeta ja nun nicht riskieren. Also kramte er die Erinnerungen wieder aus den dunkelsten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, von welchem Planeten sie kam. Auf jeden Fall war sie eine Gefangene. Ein Spielzeug meines Vaters...sein Liebstes." Er schloss die Augen und rief sich das Bild von ihr vor Augen. "Sie war die begehrteste Frau auf ganz Vegeta-sei. Es gab dort noch mehr Frauen ihres Stammes und alle wurden mit Neid überschüttet...doch sie..."  
  
Vegeta verstummte. Ja...sie war die Allerschönste von allen gewesen. Sie hätte einen Kartoffelsack anziehen können...und trotzdem hätte jeder sie besitzen wollen. Sein Vater hatte mit ihr angegeben wo er nur konnte.  
  
"Kanntest du sie näher?", fragte Bulma. Kurz schwieg Vegeta. Ja...er hatte sie gekannt. Mehr, als es ihm lieb war!  
  
********************************Erinnerung*********************************  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, besah sich die bewusstlosgeschlagenen Wachen neben ihm und öffnete dann langsam die Tür. Obwohl er tief in der Nacht war, saß die junge Frau, die er schon den ganzen Tag im Auge behalten hatte aufrecht im Bett. Sie war ihm sofort aufgefallen. Sie hatte unglaublich große Schwingen, welche bei heftigen Bewegungen Federn ließen. Ihr blondes Haar leuchtete leicht im Licht der Nachttischlampe und ihre Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit tief rot. Und...sie war so unglaublich schön! Ihre Kleidung war ausgeschmückt mit einem Metall, dass sie Gold glänzte, genauso der große Edelstein auf ihrer Brust. Auf ihrem Bauch konnte man so etwas wie ein Tattoo sehen: Einen feuerroten Flügel.  
  
Als sie ihn entdeckte, stieg sie aus dem Bett, doch nur um sich Sekunden später wieder vor ihm zu verneigen. Der leichte Stoff um ihrer Hüfte schwebte der Schwerkraft trotzend. Sie ging edel wie eine Prinzessin und leicht wie ein Engel, fast tänzelnd.  
  
"Ich habe Euch schon erwartet, Prinz. Ich dachte mir doch, dass Ihr den Weg hierher finden würdet." Sie erhob sich wieder, trat etwas zurück und setzte sich auf einen der, mit Edelsteinen besetzten, Stühle. Vegeta sah sich kurz um. "Du musst wertvoll sein, wenn mein Vater dir eines der schönsten Zimmer zuweist." Die junge Dame seufzte. "Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, Prinz. Doch sagt...warum seit Ihr so spät noch auf?" - "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", erwiderte er bissig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Dame lächelte. "Aber, aber, Prinz. Benehmt euch doch nicht jünger als ihr seit." - "Hast du was gegen mein Alter?!" Die junge Frau lächelte immer noch. "Natürlich nicht, Prinz Vegeta. 8 ist eine sehr schön runde Zahl." Für einen Moment sah Vegeta sie noch missbilligend an, nahm dann jedoch auf einem ebenso edlen Stuhl Platz, wie auch seine Gesprächspartnerin. "Nenne deinen Namen!" Kein `Bitte` oder `Würdest du...`. Tcha...was sollte man von einem jungen Saiyajinprinzen schon erwarten? Die junge Dame lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
********************************Erinnerung Ende*********************************  
  
Für einen Moment musste Vegeta nachdenken. Wie war ihr Name doch gleich? Er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich vergessen...oder...nein! Er wusste ihn wieder!  
  
********************************Erinnerung*********************************  
  
Die Dame verneigte sich leicht. "Euer Vater nennt mich Plubelle." Vegeta´s Augen verengten sich. Plubelle? So hatte sein Vater sie genannt?! Vielleicht war es seiner Gesprächspartnerin nicht klar, doch dieser Name setzte sich aus den Wörtern `aller schönster` und `Besitz` zusammen. "Ich will nicht wissen, wie mein Vater dich nennt! Ich will wissen, wie du heisst!" Die junge Frau sah Vegeta warm lächelnd an. "Appattèr, Prinz. Mein Name ist Appattèr. Wollt Ihr seine Bedeutung wissen?" - "Warum sollte mich das interessieren?!" Appattèr schmunzelte. "Ihr müsst wissen, Prinz, die Bedeutung eines Namens sagt meist viel über die Person selbst aus." Vegeta knurrte. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich etwas über dich wissen will?!" Appattèr antwortete ihm: "Nun, Prinz...immerhin wolltet Ihr auch meinen Namen erfahren. Außerdem habt Ihr euch klammheimlich in der Nacht zu mir geschlichen, obwohl Ihr sicher genau wisst, dass Euer Vater das Betretverbot über mein Zimmer verhängt hat." Sie lachte kurz, schwank predigend mit dem Zeigefinger hin und her und ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares fielen ihr ins Gesicht. "Und - nicht zu vergessen - Ihr habt die Wachen K.O. geschlagen." Vegeta erstarrte. "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Appattèr lächelte ihn an, stand dann jedoch auf und ging etwas im Zimmer umher. "Nun, Prinz...ich muss schon sagen: Ihr seit wirklich sehr leise vorgegangen, doch den Nerv, die Wachen aufzufangen, bevor sie durch ihr Fallen eine Erschütterung auslösen...den hattet Ihr wohl nicht." Aufgebracht sprang Vegeta vom Stuhl. "Was fällt dir ein, etwas an meinem Kampfstil auszusetzen?!" Appattèr schien Vegeta nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen, denn sie hatte immer noch dieses nicht weichen wollende Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Das tue ich nicht, Prinz. Immerhin bin ich froh, dass Ihr hier seit. Hättet Ihr die Wachen nicht bewusstlos geschlagen, wärt Ihr sicher nicht in dieses Zimmer gekommen."  
  
Vegeta sah sie triumphierend an. "Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin! Wenn ich in dieses Zimmer will, komme ich auch rein, klar?!" - "Kein Zweifel, Prinz.", erwiderte Appattèr, "Doch hätte Euer Vater davon erfahren...nun ja. Über den Befehl des Prinzen geht nur der des Königs." Als sie sich auf den Boden setzte, schwebte sie fast und als sie saß, wuchs um sie herum kleine Blumen und andere Gewächse, mit denen sie schweigend spielte.  
  
Vegeta sah sie nur verblüfft an, hockte sich dann aber auch an den Boden und krabbelte langsam zu Appattèr hinüber. Neugierig beäugte er die Pflanzen von allen Seiten während Appattèr ein paar Blümchen pflückte. Geduldig und ordentlich band sie daraus einen kleinen Kranz. Eine andere Blume hatte sie neben sich auf den Boden gelegt.  
  
"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte Vegeta, legte sich vor die Pflanzen auf den Bauch und baumelte etwas mit den Beinen. Appattèr reichte ihm den kleinen Kranz, der nicht einmal um ein Handgelenk zu passen vermochte. "Seht, Prinz...jedes Mal, wenn Ihr oder andere Saiyajin über Wiesen laufen, im Wald spazieren gehen oder sonstiges tun...bei jedem Schritt den ihr geht, werden Pflanzen zertreten. So auch kleinere Tiere, die im Gras leben." Sie hob den Kopf zu Vegeta an. "Somit verbreitet Ihr mit jedem Schritt den ihr geht...ja...ein kleines Stück Tod." Vegeta`s Blick klebte auf dem Pflanzenkranz in seinen Händen, doch plötzlich erschrak er. "Oh nein!" Schnell hielt er Appattèr den Kranz unter die Nase. "Guck! Sie welken!" Appattèr nickte. "Und wisst Ihr auch warum, Prinz?" Vegeta sah erst sie, dann den Blumenkranz fragend an. Dann deutete er auf die anderen Gewächse. "Weil sie nicht mehr in Gras sind." Appattèr nickte. "Genauso ist es, Prinz. Doch..." Sie deutete auf die Blume, die neben ihr lag. "Sagt mir doch bitte, warum diese hier nicht welkt." Vorsichtig griff Vegeta nach der Blume, ließ sie aber sofort fallen. "Argh! Scheiße!" Er hatte sich geradewegs an den Dornen gestochen.  
  
Mit wütendem Gesicht steckte Vegeta den Daumen - welcher leicht blutete - in den Mund. "Was ist das für blödes Unkraut?!" Wieder schwenkte Appattèr mit dem Zeigefinger belehrend hin und her und lächelte. "Kein Unkraut, Prinz. Diese Pflanze ist meine Lieblingsblume." - "Warum das?!", fragte Vegeta empört, den Daumen immer noch im Mund, "Stehst du etwa auf Stiche?!" Appattèr schmunzelte leicht. "Prinz...Ihr könnt natürlich sagen, die Pflanze habe euch gestochen...doch Ihr könnt genauso gut sagen, Ihr wurdet von der Pflanze gestochen." Vegeta sah sie fragend an. "Und was soll daran der Unterschied sein?" Appattèr legte sich nun auf den Boden, stützte das Kinn in die Hände und legte die großen Flügel geschmeidig um ihren eigenen Körper.  
  
"Der Unterschied ist dieser, Prinz: Wenn Ihr behauptet, die Pflanze habe Euch gestochen, hört es sich so an, als wärt Ihr nur das Opfer, dass von der bösen, bösen Pflanze gestochen wurde. Doch...", sie tat geheimnisvoll und rutschte näher an Vegeta heran. Dieser blieb ganz ruhig sitzen und sah sie gespannt an. "...Doch eigentlich habt Ihr die Pflanze genommen. Niemand behauptet, dass die Pflanze von Euch festgehalten werden wollte. Somit ist ihr Gegenzug gerechtfertigt. Ihr tut etwas, was sie nicht will und sie tut etwas, was Ihr nicht wollt." Sie lächelte. "Also kein blödes Unkraut. Die Blume hat sich gewehrt. Und somit passe es besser, wenn Ihr sagtet, dass Ihr von der Pflanze gestochen worden seit...was natürlich nicht heißen muss, dass ihr daran ganz unbeteiligt wart."  
  
Vegeta sah die etwas verwirrt an, dann jedoch etwas gereizt. "Doch blödes Unkraut! Hätte sie mir eben sagen sollen, dass sie nicht festgehalten werden will!" - "Habt ihr denn gefragt, Prinz?"  
  
Vegeta sah sie verblüfft an. "Wie soll ich sie denn bitte fragen?! Ich rede doch nicht mit Pflanzen!" Appattèr seufzte. "Prinz...ist es auf diesem Planeten etwa nicht so? Pflanzen wachsen dort, wo sie wachsen wollen und wenn sie irgendwo sind, ohne zu welken..." Sie lächelte. "...heisst das dann nicht, dass es ihnen dort gut geht?" Vegeta sah sie schmollend an. "Es ist mir doch egal, was dieses dämliche Grünzeug will! Wenn ich es pflücken will, hat es halt Pech gehabt. Immerhin bin ich der Stärkere!" Zum ersten Mal seit der gesamten Unterhaltung schaute Appattèr ihn streng an.  
  
"Prinz, diese Einstellung ist falsch." Jetzt guckte Vegeta aber blöd. "Falsch?!" Sofort wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck auf einen `Du wagst es an mir zu zweifeln?!`-Blick. "Warum falsch?! Es ist doch so! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, an meiner Meinung zu zweifeln?!" Trotz Vegeta´s drohenden Worten verschwand der böse Gesichtsausdruck Appattèr`s nicht. "Prinz, diese Einstellung ist nicht gut, glaubt mir. Und soll ich Euch sagen, warum?" - "Ja! Das würde ich ja zu gern wissen!" Er sah sie aggressiv an.  
  
Appattèr schaute weiter streng. "Versucht Euch doch einmal in die Lage dieser Pflanze zu versetzen, Prinz." Sie sah ihm pfeilgrade in die Augen. Vegeta sah sofort, wie ernst ihr das war. Das brachte ihn zum Zweifeln. "Stellt Euch vor, Ihr hättet nur diese Dornen um Euch zu verteidigen." - "Warum soll ich mir das vorstellen?! Es wird niemals so sein! Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und werde hier eines Tages herrschen! Ich werde nie der...Schwächere...sein..." Zum Ende war er leiser und stockender geworden. Zu ernst hatte Appattèr ihn angesehen. Dieser Blick verschärfte sich noch einmal um eine Spur. Dann setzte sie sich genau vor Vegeta. "Prinz...ich werde Euch jetzt eine Lektion erteilen. Eine Lektion, die Ihr in den Schulen auf diesem Planeten niemals lernen werdet, also passt gut auf!"  
  
Vegeta versuchte seinem Blick wieder einen böseren Schliff zu geben, doch in dieser Hinsicht versagte er jämmerlich. Es ging nicht, denn vor dieser Ernsthaftigkeit in Appattèr`s Augen hatte er Angst.  
  
Kurz schloss Appattèr die Augen, öffnete sie nach eine tiefen Atemzug jedoch wieder. Dann nahm sie den Schmuck von ihrer Stirn. "Macht Euch bereit, Prinz.", warnte sie und schon kurz darauf begannen die Gardinen an dem riesigen Fenster zu wehen. Vegeta sah Appattèr etwas verständnislos an. Sie formte etwas in ihren Händen. Die Masse war etwas länglich doch nur wenige Millimeter dick. Komisches Material stellten Vegeta fest, doch was hatte sie bitte vor?!  
  
Plötzlich schoss das Ding aus Appattèr`s Händen und düste mit solchem Hammertempo durch das Zimmer, dass Vegeta´s Augen zum ersten Male in seinem Leben nicht hinterherkamen. Doch zu lange sollte er das Ding nicht vermissen, denn schon ein paar Sekunden später legte es sich um seinen Körper und band seine Hände an den Körper.  
  
"Hey! Was soll der Scheiß?!", beschwerte Vegeta sich lautstark und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch das Material, aus dem dieses Fesselteil war, schien stabiler, als Vegeta es vermutet hätte. Sein Blick kreuzte Appattèr`s. "Was soll das?! Soll das eine Lektion sein?! Ha! Dass ich nicht lache!" Noch einmal legte er alle Kraft daran, sich von diesem Zeug zu befreien. *Wenn es weiter nichts ist...*, dachte er sich. Immerhin war gefesselt werden nicht sonderlich schlimm. Solange er seine Hände nicht bräuchte.  
  
"Freut euch nicht zu früh, Prinz.", meinte Appattèr, "Dies ist nicht die eigentliche Lektion." Vegeta sah sie aus erstaunten, großen Augen an. *Hat sie etwa meine Gedanken gelesen?!*  
  
"So ähnlich, Prinz, doch jetzt konzentriert euch auf eure Lage.", antwortete sie ihm...Moment mal...sie ANTWORTETE?! Er hatte doch nicht einmal eine Frage gestellt...auf jeden Fall nicht wirklich.  
  
Während Vegeta sie weiter erstaunt ansah, begann der Boden zu glühen. Appattèr schaute Vegeta an, lächelte jedoch für einen Moment. "Bitte nicht erschrecken, Prinz." Ehe Vegeta sich noch Gedanken darüber machen konnte, weshalb er nun nicht erschrecken sollte, verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen. Ein hastiger Blick unter sich hatte ihm nämlich bestätigt, dass sich direkt unter seinen Füßen ein abgrundtiefes Loch aufgetan hatte.  
  
Nun gut...Löcher waren nicht schlimm. Immerhin konnte Vegeta ja fliegen und selbst, wenn er diese Gabe nicht hätte....wenn er unten auftreffen würde, würde es dem Boden schlechter gehen als ihm selbst. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Wiederholt schwenkte Appattèr belehrend mit dem Zeigefinger hin und her. "Nein, nein, Prinz. Dies ist immer noch nicht der schlimmste Punkt. Und da ich natürlich weiß, dass Sie aus eigenen Stücken fliegen können..."  
  
Sie ballte ihre rechte Hand zur Faust und zeitgleich legte sich dieses komische Material enger an Vegeta´s Körper. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass das Zeug ihn auch über dem Loch schweben ließ, denn es hielt ihn einfach in der Luft fest.  
  
"...Werde ich den Schwierigkeitsgrad erhöhen.", beendete sie ihren Satz und deutete mit der Hand, die sie nicht zur Faust geballt hatte, in das tiefe Loch. Augenblicklich pumpte sich eine glühendheiße Brühe immer weiter nach oben. "Was zum Teufel ist das?!", fragte Vegeta leicht angewidert. Appattèr lächelte zuckersüß. "Noch nie Lava gesehen, Prinz?" - "Bitte was?! Lava?! Halt mir das Zeug vom Leib!", rief Vegeta, doch Appattèr schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Das werde ich nicht. Im Gegenteil..."  
  
Langsam aber unaufhaltsam senkte sie ihre Faust und das Material, dass sich um Vegeta´s Oberkörper gewunden hatte, senkte sich im selben Tempo. Jetzt verstand Vegeta.  
  
"Willst du mich in diese Suppe tunken oder wie?!" Appattèr lächelte weiterhin. "Ich erteile euch nur eine Lektion, Prinz. Denkt an eure Rede vorhin. Euch wäre es egal, was die Pflanze will. Genauso ist es mir im Moment egal, was Sie wollen. Und meinten sie nicht, wenn sie die Blume pflücken wollten, hätte sie Pech gehabt, da ihr stärker seit?" Sie lachte kurz auf. "Was ist nun, Prinz, wenn ich Euch in diese Brühe tunken will? Einfach nur so...ohne Grund. Des Spaßes halber. Und wissen Sie, was das eigentlich Schlimme ist?" Vegeta schaute sie nur giftig, aggressiv und überhaupt so böse an, wie er nur konnte. Appattèr jedoch lächelte ihn weiter an.  
  
"Das Schlimme für Sie ist...Sie können nichts dagegen tun, denn im Moment..." Jetzt sah sie Vegeta genau in die Augen und ihr Blick wurde wieder streng, "...bin ich der Stärkere von uns beiden. Das heisst...wenn ich will, dass Sie in dieser Suppe schwimmen...", sie deutete in die Lava, "...Dann KANN ich Sie auch darin schwimmen lassen." Demonstrativ senkte sie ihre Faust noch ein Stück, sodass Vegeta schon sehr auf seine Kleidung aufpassen musste, abgesehen davon, dass es verdammt heiß war. Für eine Weile schwieg Appattèr...doch dann hob sie frech grinsend den Kopf.  
  
"Prinz...irgendwie hab ich wirklich Lust, sie eine Runde schwimmen zu lassen."  
  
Bitte was?! Vegeta sah sie erschrocken an. "Das kannst du nicht machen!!! Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin!" Appattèr rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran. "Sicher seit Ihr das, doch glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Euer Titel Euch jetzt noch ein guter Rettungsring sein wird?" Vegeta sah sie entsetzt an. Würde sie mit der Lektion wirklich so weit gehen? Er wusste nicht, von welchem Planeten sie kam! Vielleicht wurden dort Lektionen auf diese Weise erteilt.  
  
"Prinz.", machte Appattèr wieder auf sich aufmerksam, "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass mein Wille geschehe." *Und der wäre?!*, fragte Vegeta sich, doch mit einem Male riss Appattèr ihre Faust zu Boden und das Zeugs um Vegeta herum folgte prompt. Vegeta spürte nur noch, wie es immer heißer und heißer wurde.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhänger sind wirklich toll, nicht wahr? ^^ Ihr könnt ja wetten, was Appattèr nun mit ihm macht. *g* Vorschläge sind herzlich willkommen. 


	30. Appattèrs Geschichte

Wenn ihr diesen Teil lest, müsstet ihr vielleicht am Ende traurige Musik einlegen. Vielleicht könnt die Stimmung besser rüber, denn auch ich habe beim Schreiben nur traurige Musik gehört...doch das erst am Schluß.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mit einem lauten Wumms musste sich Vegeta auf den Hosenboden setzen und landete am harten Boden. Als nichts weiter passierte öffnete er vorsichtig ein Auge und sah, wie sich Appattèr vor ihm lachend auf dem Boden kringelte. Mit einem weiteren Blick wanderte er an sich hinunter und...wurde sauer.  
  
"Du dämliche HEXE!!! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich so zu verarschen?!"  
  
Selbstverständlich war das tiefe Loch - samt der heißen Brühe - verschwunden und Vegeta konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie bescheuert er eben ausgesehen haben musste, als er mit einem entsetzlichen "NEIN!!!"- Schrei zu Boden geplumpst war. Noch blöder hatte es wahrscheinlich ausgesehen, dass das komische Zeug um seinen Oberkörper verschwunden war, er die Arme jedoch immer noch schreckhaft an den Körper gezogen hatte.  
  
Da Appattèr ihn ignorierte und sich völlig ihrem Herumkullern hingab, sprang Vegeta auf und stürzte sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf sie. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie ihn packte und mit sich zog. Schließlich schaffte Vegeta es jedoch, sie am Boden festzunageln. Seine Haare waren zwar völlig zerzaust und er musste sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht pusten...doch er hatte endlich ihre Handgelenke gepackt und konnte sie Dank seiner Kraft ganz locker am Boden festhalten.  
  
Dies jedoch brachte Appattèr keinesfalls von ihrem Lachen ab. "Oh, Prinz!", brachte sie hervor, "So wirkt Ihr schon viel sympathischer!" Vegeta knurrte sie an. "Du ekelhafte...du...du...! Für dich gibt es einfach keine Worte!!! Du bist einfach nur schrecklich!" Appattèr lächelte ihn an. "Könnt Ihr euch jetzt vorstellen, wie sich eine Pflanze fühlt, Prinz?" - "Die Scheiß- Pflanze ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!" Appattèr grinste frech. "Dann war es wohl noch nicht genug mit der Lektion, Prinz?"  
  
Vegeta horchte auf. Warum hörte er schon wieder dieses komische Geräusch, dass das Fesselzeugs vorhin verursacht hatte, als es durch die Luft geschwirrt war? Kam es etwa wieder?!  
  
"Nein! Lass den Scheiß!", schrie Vegeta Appattèr an. "Wenn ihr mich loslasst, Prinz." - "Du wagst es, Bedingungen zu stellen?!" Appattèr lächelte. "Sicher doch, Prinz. Wenn Ihr nicht loslasst, werde ich Eure Lektion wohl oder übel wiederholen müssen." Sie grinste überlegen. "Und das wollt Ihr doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Für einen Moment zögerte Vegeta noch, doch als das Geräusch langsam immer lauter wurde, ließ er schließlich Appattèr`s Handgelenke los und ließ sie sich aufsetzen. Das Geräusch verstummte augenblicklich.  
  
Er funkelte sie böse an. "Das bereust du irgendwann noch! Dann, wenn du am wenigstens damit rechnest! Wette drauf!" - "Ja, Prinz...natürlich.", antwortete sie gelangweilt.  
  
********************************Erinnerung Ende*********************************  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma stutzte langsam. Warum antwortete er nicht?! "Vegeta!!! Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Erst jetzt erwachte Vegeta aus der Starre und sah Bulma fragend an. "Was hast du gesagt?" - "Ich fragte, ob du sie näher kanntest." Kurz überlegte Vegeta, wandte sich dann aber ab.  
  
"Nein. Ich hab sie nur ein paar Mal gesehen...mehr nicht."  
  
"Nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt?"  
  
"Nie."  
  
Nun wirkte Bulma etwas niedergeschlagen. Vielleicht war Vegeta doch nicht eine allzu berauschende Infoquelle, doch immerhin besser als gar nichts.  
  
"Was weißt du noch über sie?", fragte Bulma schließlich. Vielleicht kam noch etwas Hilfreiches dabei heraus.  
  
Vegeta dachte nach. *Was ich noch über sie weiß?* Er überlegte und überlegte. *Dickköpfig...ja! Das war sie!*  
  
"Sie musste sich von meinem Vater herumkommandieren lassen." - "Warum?" - "Weil sie ihm gehörte." Bulma stutzte. "Und trotzdem hast du nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt?" - "Mein Vater hatte angeordnet, dass niemand außer ihm dieses Zimmer betreten dürfe." Nicht das Vegeta sich jemals daran gehalten hätte...  
  
Und nun fiel Vegeta auch wieder ein, warum niemand in das Zimmer durfte. Er erinnerte sich genau!  
  
********************************Erinnerung*********************************  
  
Wieder betrat Vegeta das große Zimmer. Es war schon ein paar Nächte her, dass er das erste Mal in diesem Zimmer war und fast jede Nacht war er wiedergekommen, hatte die Wachen irgendwie ausgetrickst oder einfach niedergeschlagen. Doch diesmal begrüßte Appattèr ihn nicht so fröhlich wie sonst.  
  
Aufgeregt sprang sie von einem der Stühle. "Prinz! Ihr müsst sofort wieder verschwinden!" Vegeta sah sie fragend an. "Warum das denn?! Willst du mich loswerden?!" - "Natürlich nicht, Prinz, doch heute könnt Ihr hier nicht bleiben. In ein paar Minuten wir Euer Vater hier sein." Vegeta sah sie weiterhin verständnislos an. "Was will mein Vater denn hier?" - "Dafür...", meinte sie, "...seit Ihr noch nicht alt genug, Prinz." Auf ein Mal schaute Vegeta sie bitter böse an. "Sag schon! Immerhin bin ich der Prinz!" Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte, Prinz...ihr müsst wieder gehen. Nur dieses eine Mal. Glaubt mir: Ich schicke Euch wirklich nicht gern weg und ich bin nicht so glücklich über das, was Euer Vater vorhat, doch bitte habt ein Einsehen und kommt morgen wieder."  
  
Vegeta zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Vater etwas mit dir tut, was du nicht willst!" Appattèr lächelte ihn schwach an. "Prinz...erinnert euch an die Blumen. In etwa so verhält es sich mit Eurem Vater und mir." - "Bist du die Blume?" - "So ähnlich, Prinz." Vegeta schaute sie weiter an, baute sich dann aber energisch auf. "Dann musst du deine Dornen zeigen!" Appattèr schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Ganz so leicht ist das nicht, Prinz. Meine Dornen werden Eurem Vater kaum hinderlich sein." Langsam wandelte sich Vegeta´s Gesichtsausdruck in einen Mitleidigen. "Ich will das aber nicht..."  
  
Appattèr hockte sich zu Vegeta an den Boden und konnte ihm jetzt genau in die Augen sehen. "Genau das sollte Eure Lektion Euch lehren: Beide Meinungen hören. Die der Blume und die desjenigen, der sie pflückt, Prinz." - "Apropos Lektion...", Vegeta sah sie energisch an, "Kannst du es nicht machen, dass das Loch sich wieder auftut? Mit der Lava und so? Nur zum Einschüchtern!" Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nein, Prinz. Ich glaube kaum, dass Euer Vater davon sehr beeindruckt sein wird." - "Du kannst es doch wenigstens versuchen!" - "Es ist hoffnungslos, Prinz!"  
  
Niedergeschlagen senkte Vegeta den Kopf. "Ich will das aber nicht!" - "Auch wenn Ihr der Prinz seit...das heisst nicht, dass nur Euer Wille geschehe.", belehrte Appattèr ihn, erhob sich dann jedoch und nahm auf dem großen Bett Platz. "Bitte kommt zu mir, Prinz.", bat sie. Vegeta schaute sie kurz an, stand dann aber auf und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Sprung neben sie.  
  
Appattèr zog die Decke zu sich und legte sie über ihren und Vegeta´s Schoß. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch. "Ich möchte Euch nur sagen, Prinz...", sie schaute ihm in die dunklen Augen, "...Dass man - egal was andere Leute sagen - immer seinem eigenen Willen folgen sollte, wenn es um das eigene Wohlergehen geht. Niemand hat andere Geschöpfe zu beherrschen, zu tyrannisieren oder zu quälen...nicht, wenn sie es nicht 200%ig verdient haben. Bitte denkt daran, Prinz, wenn ihr einmal diesen Planeten regiert." Sie schloss die Augen und verharrte einen Moment so. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder, ließ ihren Blick jedoch zu der großen Tür wandern. "Euer Vater kommt, Prinz."  
  
Vegeta erschrak kurz, als schon wenige Sekunden nach Appattèr`s letztem Satz an die Tür geklopft wurde und tatsächlich König Vegeta eintrat. Erst sah er Appattèr amüsiert an, dann jedoch verdunkelte sich sein Blick, als er seinen Sohn neben ihr erkannte.  
  
"Was machst du hier?!", donnerte die dunkle Stimme durch den Raum und Appattèr merkte, wie Vegeta leicht zusammenzuckte. Trotz alledem stand er jedoch auf und ließ Appattèr auf dem Bett zurück. "Ich wollte sie besuchen." - "Niemand darf dieses Zimmer betreten, also auch du nicht! Verschwinde!"  
  
Vegeta sah seinen Vater nun etwas entschlossener an. "Du darfst mit ihr nicht Dinge tun, die sie nicht will! Das darfst du nicht!" Für einen Moment verlor der König jegliches Interesse an seinem Sohn und sah Appattèr streng an. "Was hast du ihm da nur eingeredet?! Er redet schon wie du, Plubelle!"  
  
Mit einem Sprung stand Vegeta schützend vor Appattèr und warf seinem Vater einen bitter bösen Blick zu. "Nenne sie nicht so! Nenne sie nicht `Plubelle`! Ihr Name ist `Appattèr`!" Für einen kurzen Moment sah der König leicht geschockt aus, doch dies wandelte sich sofort in Wut, die er Appattèr in einem dunklen Blick entgegenwarf. "Ich dachte es mir. Ich dachte mir von Anfang an, dass jeder, der dich sehen würde, sich dir anschießen würde. Genau deshalb sollte niemand in diesen Raum! Niemand!" Seine Augen verengten sich. "Dein Glück war es, dass mein Sohn sich nicht viel aus Regeln macht. Und dieses Gefasel, welches du ihm eintrichterst, soll er so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen!"  
  
Jetzt stand Appattèr auf und sah den König entschlossen an. "Das, was Euer Sohn bei mir erfahren hat, wird er nicht so schnell vergessen, denn es hat ihn interessiert! Er fand diese Dinge interessant und genau deshalb wird er die Erinnerung an sie nicht so schnell gehen lassen!" Hätte der König seinen Blick nicht noch verschärft, hätte man denken können, dass dies gar nicht mehr möglich war. Zudem kam noch, dass er mit langsamen aber schweren und drohenden Schritten auf Vegeta und Appattèr zuging. Seine Blicke lagen jedoch auf der Letzteren.  
  
"Ich durchschaue dich." Für die Art, wie der König dies sagte, gab es einfach nicht die passende Beschreibung. "Ich weiß es genau. Du willst ihn beeinflussen." Er grinste teuflisch. "...Da er einmal herrschen wird. Denkst du etwa, er kann dich hier weg bringen?!" Ein lautes Lachen war zu hören. "Ein so leichtes Spiel wirst du nicht haben." Eine seiner Hände griff nach Appattèr`s Schulter und hielt sie fest. "Solange ich will, dass du hier bist, bleibst du auch hier! Da wird dir nichts und niemand helfen können!"  
  
Appattèr zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, doch auch ihr Blick hatte sich verdunkelt. Vegeta konnte nur zwischen den Fronten hin und her schauen. Doch nun endlich sagte auch Appattèr etwas.  
  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass die Göttinnen gutheißen, was Ihr mit den Frauen meines Volkes anstellt." Sie sah den König giftig an. "Die Zwillings-Göttinnen müssen nur noch den Weg in diese Generation finden...", sie grinste teuflisch, "...und dann habt Ihr keinerlei Grund mehr zur Freude." Der Blick des Königs verdunkelte sich wiederholt und seine Hand, welche auf Appattèr`s Schulter ruhte, drückte etwas zu. Appattèr schien dies jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu stören. "Euer Sohn wird ein besserer König werden, als Ihr es in Euren kühnsten Träumen jemals sein werdet!"  
  
Ein gewaltiger Knall zog durch das Zimmer. Die Hand des Königs sank langsam wieder, doch in Appattèr`s Gesicht zeichnete sich erst langsam immer mehr Folgen des Schlages ab. Vegeta blieb erstarrt neben ihr stehen, ergriff dann aber zögerlich ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
  
Appattèr zeigte keinerlei Schmerz. Nein! Nicht vor diesem Ungetüm! Um nichts auf der Welt! Lieber würde sie sterben, als dem Kerl zu zeigen, dass sie verletzbar war. Nicht einmal das Gesicht hatte sie verzogen.  
  
"Am Liebsten würde ich Euch verfluchen, Majestät, doch somit würde der Fluch auf dem Land liegen, dass Prinz Vegeta eines Tages regieren wird.", giftete sie und warf Vegeta einen kurzen, aber freundlichen Blick zu. Dieser schien zwischen den Fronten zu stehen.  
  
"Egal, wie sehr Ihr auch danach strebet, Majestät...", meinte sie drohend und wandte sich nun wieder dem König zu, "...Solange Euer Herz dunkel ist, werdet Ihr niemals ein Reich regieren können, dass eine richtige Zukunft hat. Wir werden sehen, wie das Schicksal entscheidet!" Ihre Augen verengten sich. "Die Kraft der Saiyajin ist eine Gabe und es ist eine Schande, dass sie SO von Euch genutzt wird! Ich frage mich sowieso schon des längeren, was das Schicksal sich dabei dachte, solche Kraft an eine so...", sie suchte die richtigen Worte, "...törichte, aggressive, mordlustige und egoistische Rasse zu vergeben! Das einzige, sozial intelligente Geschöpf auf diesem Planeten scheint mir Prinz Vegeta zu sein!"  
  
Appattèr sowie Vegeta merkten, wie der König langsam zu kochen begann. Wie einfach es doch war, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später standen 4 Wachen im Zimmer an der Seite des Königs. Sie hatten wohl den Schlag gehört, doch warum waren sie nicht schon früher hier? Diese Arbeitsmoral aber auch...!  
  
"2 von euch bringen meinen Sohn in seine Schlafgemächer zurück...Plubelle kommt mit mir!", befahl der König, worauf unter den Wachen eine geflüsterte Diskussion entstand, wer denn nun den Prinzen zurück bringen sollte. Dieser sah nämlich gar nicht so aus, als wolle er zurück. Die 2 schlaueren der Wachen griffen sich einfach Appattèr und hielten sie fest. Der Rest musste sich wohl oder übel von Vegeta verprügeln lassen, wenn freiwillig zurück gehen?! Vegeta?! Der doch nicht!  
  
Mit einem letzten, finsteren - fast schadenfreudigen - Blick wandte sich der König um und schritt auf den Flur hinaus. Appattèr`s Blick trafen den Vegeta´s.  
  
"Lasst Euch nicht herumkommandieren, Prinz!", rief sie zurück, als sie schon fast aus der Tür war, "Diese Witzfiguren haben Euch gar nichts zu sagen!" Die Wache, die an ihrer rechten Seite lief, packte ihren Arm nun fester, als Zeichen, dass sie die Klappe halten solle. Appattèr schrie kurz auf. Diese Saiyajin waren verdammt stark! "Sag mal, spinnst du, du Idiot?!"  
  
Vegeta´s Augen verengten sich. Wütend stieß er die 2 Wachen vor sich zur Seite, stürmte auf die Tür zu und sprang ab. Einen mächtigen Tritt platzierte er zielsicher genau in den Rücken der Wache, welche daraufhin sternchensehend zu Boden ging. Vegeta landete am Boden und ergriff Appattèr`s Hand. Mit extrem wütendem Gesicht sah er die - zu Boden gegangene - Wache an. "Hey du Dreckssack! Fass sie noch einmal an und du bist die längste Zeit am Leben gewesen!!!" Nun wandte er sich wieder Appattèr zu und amte sie nach. "Lass dich doch nicht rumkommandieren!" Appattèr lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin halt nicht so stark wie Ihr, Prinz."  
  
Mit einem gewaltigem "Schluß jetzt!!!", welches alle Wachen auf dem Flur zusammenschrecken ließ, wandte der König sich um. Der Boden bebte unter seinen Schritten. Sein wütender Blick hang erst an Appattèr, senkte sich dann jedoch zu Vegeta. Diesen packte er einfach am Kragen und hob ihn noch. Spätestens jetzt erwiderte Vegeta den Blick vollkommen mit einem genauso Bösen. Wiederholt wandte der König sich um und trat mit Vegeta im Schlepptaub den Flur entlang. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und sah noch mal zurück.  
  
Er wandte sich an seine Wachen. "Ihr bringt Plubelle in das vorgesehene Zimmer." - "Sie heisst nicht `Plubelle`!!!", meldete Vegeta sich, worauf sein Vater ihn wieder strafend ansah. "Ich kümmere mich um dieses Problem..." Seine Worte schienen sich immer noch an die Wachen zu richten, doch ihr eigentlicher Sinn war es wohl, Vegeta weiter anzugiften. Somit ging er einfach weiter. Vegeta sah noch einmal zu Appattèr zurück und blickte sie mitleidig an...dann verschwand er mit seinem Vater hinter der nächsten Biegung.  
  
Lautes Fluchen war zu hören, als der König die Eingangstüre zu dem Teil des Palastes öffnete, welcher fast vollkommen Vegeta gehörte. Dieses Fluchen kam aber nicht vom König selbst, sondern von dem kleinen quengelnden Balg, welches er hinter sich her zog. Mit einem unsanften Schubs beförderte der König "sein Problem" in das angrenzende Zimmer. Vegeta landete hart am Boden, was ihn selbstverständlich nicht davon abbrachte, seinen Vater weiter giftig anzuschauen.  
  
"Das wird ein Nachspiel haben...wette drauf!", war das Letzte, was der König zischte, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und den sicherheitshalber angebrachten Riegel vorschob. Nicht das Vegeta ein Problem mit diesem Ding hätte, doch es brauchte halt länger, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch wozu lebt man jahrelang in einem riesigen Palast, wenn man nicht einmal ein paar Schleichwege kannte?!  
  
********************************Erinnerung Ende*********************************  
  
"Warum durfte denn niemand in das Zimmer?", fragte Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sah auf. "Weil mein Vater befürchtete, dass jeder, der ihr zunahe kam, sich ihr abschließen würde." - "Anschließen? Wobei?" - "Sie hasste meinen Vater. Er befürchtete, dass es einen Aufstand wegen ihr geben würde." Kurz schloss Vegeta die Augen. "Sie hätte ihm niemals freiwillig Schwäche gezeigt! Sie wollte nicht welken...", murmelte er, worauf Bulma ihn fragend ansah. "Sie wollte WAS nicht?" Vegeta ignorierte sie für einen Moment.  
  
********************************Erinnerung*********************************  
  
Wieder stand er vor der Tür, vor der er die letzten 14 Nächte auch gestanden hatte. Sein Vater hatte Appattèr in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt, doch Vegeta wäre nicht Vegeta, wenn er es nicht gefunden hätte. Damit sein Vater bei den niedergeschlagenen Wachen jedoch keinen Verdacht schöpfte, schlich er sich nun immer genau dann in das Zimmer, wenn die einen Wachen Dienstschluss und die Anderen Dienstbeginn hatten, denn für etwa 2-3 Minuten stand dort niemand. Die, die Wache hielten, gingen früher als sie sollten und diese die Wache halten sollten kamen später. Soviel zum Thema "Arbeitsmoral im Königshause".  
  
Leise und vorsichtig öffnete er die große Tür, welche eher einem Tor glich und betrat das Zimmer. Bisher hatte es genau 3 Reaktionen auf seine Besuche gegeben. Meistens begrüßte sie ihn freundlich, einmal wollte sie ihn wegschicken und...nun ja...als er in der Nacht darauf zu ihr kam, hatte sie weinend in ihrem riesigen Bett gelegen. Daraufhin hatte Vegeta zwar kurz versucht, ihr die Sprache zu entlocken, doch schon kurze Zeit später hatte er sich wieder dünn gemacht. Mit traurigen Menschen konnte er einfach nicht umgehen. Leider bot sich ihm dieser Anblick öfters...er mochte es nicht und langsam begann er, seinen Vater dafür zu hassen.  
  
Diesmal saß Appattèr nicht auf dem Bett um ihn zu begrüßen, schickte ihn nicht weg und weinte auch nicht. Diesmal schlief sie ganz schlicht und ergreifend. Ihre Flügel hatte sie wieder um ihren Körper geschlungen.  
  
Langsam schlich Vegeta - nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte - zu ihr hinüber und hockte sich vor das Bett. So hatte er einen guten Blick auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. Seine Arme legte er auf die Bettkante und darauf stützte er sein Gesicht.  
  
"Appa..." er hatte die feierliche Erlaubnis, sie so zu nennen. "Appa! Aufwachen. Warum bist du nicht wach wenn ich komme?"  
  
Langsam öffnete Appattèr ein Auge und sah Vegeta an, doch auf einmal schrak sie noch. "Nein!" Ihre Arme hielt sie schützend vors Gesicht.  
  
Vegeta sah sie verständnislos an und wich etwas zurück. "Appa...was hast du denn?" Appattèr sank erleichtert in sich zusammen. "Ach Ihr seit es nur, Prinz." Sie legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz, lächelte aber. "Ihr habt mich erschreckt." Vegeta sah sie aus großen Augen leicht traurig an. "...Wollte ich nicht..." - "Weiß ich doch, Prinz. Aber nun sagt: Warum seit Ihr heute hier?" Sie fragte es ihn jedes Mal und langsam fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. Immerhin kam er nur hier her, weil er sie interessant fand.  
  
"Wollte die Wachsamkeit der Wachen testen." - "Natürlich, Prinz...ganz sicher." Sie schmunzelte. Selbstverständlich glaubte sie ihm jeeeeeeedes Wort! (XD)  
  
Kurz schaute Vegeta sie schmollend an, lehnte sich dann jedoch weiter zu ihr nach vorn. "Warum bist du heute so schreckhaft, Appa? War mein Vater wieder hier?" Augenblicklich verschwand der Humor aus Appattèr`s Gesicht. Sie schluckte. "Fragt mich so etwas doch nicht jedes Mal, Prinz." - "Das fasse ich als `Ja` auf.", grinste Vegeta. Appattèr jedoch sah ihn streng an. "Das ist nicht witzig, Prinz." Somit wich auch das Grinsen aus Vegeta´s Gesicht. "Tut mir ja leid, Appa..." Appattèr legte ihre Hand auf Vegeta´s Kopf. "Prinz...Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie gut Ihr es habt." Vegeta sah mit großen Augen auf und zeigte entsetzt auf sich selbst. "Ich?!" Appattèr nickte. "Natürlich, Prinz. Überlegt doch mal. Ihr habt einen Haufen Leute, die Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen, werdet irgendwann einmal König sein und Ihr müsst niemals Eure gewohnte Umgebung verlassen." Sie lächelte. "Ich wäre schon froh, wenn wenigstens der letzte Punkt bei mir eintreffen würde, doch so ist es nicht, Prinz."  
  
Innerlich verfluchte Vegeta ihre Gabe, ihn jedes Mal von neuem total neugierig zu machen. So krabbelte er also zu ihr auf das Bett und setzte sich neben sie. "Warum musstest du eigentlich hier her?" - "Weil Euer Vater mich hier haben wollte...genauso wie Hunderte andere auch.", antwortete Appattèr ihm. Sie wirkte leicht geknickt. Vegeta kreiste mit den Finger. "Sag mal...", begann er zögerlich, "...Wenn ich König bin...dann kann ich dich doch wieder auf deinen Planeten bringen lassen, oder nicht?" - "Theoretisch schon, Prinz." - "Warum nur theoretisch?" Appattèr seufzte. "Da gibt es mehrere Punkte, weswegen ich dies bezweifle. Zum einen bin ich ein Grund." Sie sah Vegeta lieb an. "Ich denke, wenn ich ein paar Jahre hier bleiben würde, würde ich gar nicht mehr weg wollen. Zum Zweiten: Euer Vater. Nun ja...ich bezweifle, dass ich bis zu Eurer Thronbesteigung überhaupt noch am Leben sein werde." - "WAS?!?!" Vegeta sah sie entsetzt an. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass er dich umbringt?!?!" Appattèr hob abwehrend die Hände. "Prinz...beruhigt Euch. Glaubt ihr etwa, dies ist mein kleinstes Problem?" Vegeta sah sie total verstört an. "Du hast tatsächlich noch größere Probleme?!" Appattèr nickte niedergeschlagen. "Seit sicher, Prinz, der Tod ist nicht das Schlimmste." Sie ließ sich zurückfallen und lag somit auf dem Bett. Vegeta lag schon bald neben ihr auf dem Bauch und sah sie gespannt an.  
  
"Prinz...ihr müsst wissen...", sie atmete tief durch, meinte dann aber: "...ich werde wahrscheinlich bald meine Flügel verlieren." - "Deine Flügel?" - "So ist es.", antwortete Appattèr, worauf Vegeta sie fragend ansah. "Warum das denn?" Nun rollte Appattèr sich etwas auf die Seite, damit sie Vegeta genau ansehen konnte. "Seht, Prinz..." Einen ihrer Flügel streckte sie über sich selbst hinweg Vegeta entgegen, damit er ihn betrachten konnte. "...Überall in diesem Zimmer liegen Federn." Vegeta sah sich kurz um und tatsächlich war es so. Mit der Zeit hatte er gar nicht mehr darauf geachtet, doch überall am Boden verteilt lagen glitzernde Federn.  
  
"Es ist natürlich, dass meine Flügel viele Federn verlieren.", erzählte Appattèr weiter, "Doch...bald werden keine Neuen mehr nachwachsen." - "Warum denn nicht?" Appattèr sah Vegeta ernst an. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ob Ihr das versteht, Prinz, doch sagen wir...Ich erfülle meinen Lebensinhalt nicht mehr." Vegeta sah immer noch nicht schlauer aus. "Was ist denn dein Lebensinhalt?" - "Meine kleine Schwester, Prinz. Es ist mein Lebensinhalt, über meine kleine Schwester zu wachen, da unsere Eltern früh starben." Sie sagte dies nicht ohne eine gewisse Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Vegeta sah sie weiter nur an. "Wo ist deine Schwester denn jetzt?" Appattèr wandte den Kopf leicht ab. "Immer noch Zuhaus, Prinz." - "Oh...", Vegeta schrumpfte etwas in sich zusammen. "Wie alt ist sie denn? Kann sie nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen?" Appattèr sah traurig aus...schon allein deshalb wollte Vegeta sie nicht anschauen. "Sie ist 9 Jahre alt, Prinz...in etwa so alt wie ihr." Nun legte auch sie sich auf den Bauch und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Arme.  
  
"Und selbst dies ist nur ein Teil meiner Sorgen, Prinz." Jetzt überraschte Vegeta absolut gar nichts mehr! Wie viele Probleme hatte sie denn noch?!  
  
"Wenn ich meine Flügel verliere, kann ich immer noch als Schutzengel wiedergeboren werden." - "Schutzengel?" Appattèr nickte. "Alle, die ihren Lebensinhalt nicht erfüllt haben, bevor sie sterben, erhalten in Form eines Schutzengels so etwas wie eine 2. Chance. So einen Schutz bekommen diejenigen meines Volkes, denen das Schicksal einen besonders harten Weg im Leben zuteilt. Doch...", sie sank wieder in sich zusammen. "Wahrscheinlich werde ich nicht einmal diese Chance bekommen." Vegeta rutschte näher an sie heran. "Warum denn nicht?" - "Ich...nun ja...Prinz, für Euch wird dies nichts schlimmes sein, doch...ich werde wahrscheinlich lügen müssen." Ja, sie hatte Recht. Vegeta war das zu hoch. "Was ist daran so schlimm?" Appattèr seufzte. "Prinz...ich wusste, dass ihr Euch dies fragen würdet. Lasst es mich so ausdrücken: Versprechen sind heilig, Prinz. Wenn man etwas verspricht - egal ob sich selbst oder Anderen - man muss es halten. Sonst entstehen nur Enttäuschungen, versteht Ihr?" Nein, Vegeta verstand nicht. "Was hast du denn versprochen?"  
  
"Nun..." Appattèr atmete tief durch und zog eines der vielen weichen Kissen zu sich. "...Ich habe mir geschworen, mich quer zu stellen, egal, was die Leute hier mit mir machen mögen. Niemals sollten sie das Gefühl haben, mich zu besitzen." Als Vegeta sie fragend ansah, meinte sie: "Erinnert Euch an die Blumen, Prinz. Auch an die, die nicht welken wollte." - "Deine Lieblingsblume." - "Genau, Prinz. Und wisst Ihr auch, warum dies meine Lieblingsblume ist?" Vegeta nickte. Er dachte es zu wissen. "Weil sie sich...ähm..." Jaja...richtige Worte finden war schwer. "Weil sie sich niemals kampflos ergeben hätte?" Appattèr`s Miene hellte sich auf. "Ihr seit ein guter Schüler, Prinz. So ist es." Appattèr legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme. "Die Gedanken sind frei. Man kann sie lesen...doch man kann sie nicht beeinflussen."  
  
Vegeta begann zu grinsen. Ihm schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen.  
  
Appattèr`s Blick jedoch wurde wieder trauriger. "Wisst ihr, Prinz...ich versuche zu sein, wie diese Blume. Doch...", sie zog das Kissen näher, "...Doch wenn ich noch lange hier bleibe, werde ich wohl mein Versprechen brechen müssen..." - "Warum das denn?!" Vegeta sprang auf. "Du hast doch eben noch gesagt, dass Gedanken frei sind! Warum musst du dann dein Versprechen brechen?" Appattèr sah traurig an die gegenüberliegende Wand. "Prinz...versteht doch......Euer Vater versucht meinen Stolz zu brechen. Und selbst, wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben will...irgendwann wird er es schaffen. Und...da ist noch meine Nichte." - "Deine Nichte?" Appattèr nickte. "Nun, Prinz...meine kleine Schwester will unbedingt einmal eine Tochter haben...also meine Nichte. Ich werde sie wohl niemals kennenlernen..."  
  
Niedergeschlagen ließ Vegeta sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Dann jedoch kam ihm DIE Idee. "Was ist, wenn ich dich hier heraus bringe?" Appattèr sah auf. "Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen, Prinz?" Vegeta sah sie energisch an. "Vielleicht lässt mein Vater sich überreden...oder ich frage ihn, ob er dich mir schenkt. Dann kann ich darüber bestimmen, ob jemand zu dir kommt oder nicht! Dann kann niemand deinen Willen brechen! Und dann bleibst du halt so lange hier, bis ich König bin. Dann bringe ich dich wieder nach Hause und dann kannst du vielleicht doch noch deinen Lebensinhalt erfüllen! Das wäre es doch!"  
  
Appattèr senkte den Kopf wieder. "Prinz...ich freue mich darüber, dass Ihr Euch solche Gedanken darüber macht...doch...Euer Vater wird dies kaum zulassen." - "Ich kann es versuchen!" - "Sicher könnt ihr das, Prinz...doch von dem Erfolg würde ich nicht so überzeugt sein." Vegeta ging von dem großen Bett hinunter, sah Appattèr jedoch noch einmal genau in die Augen. "Ich versuche es einfach, Appa!" Somit setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung, sah durch das Schlüsselloch, ob auch keine Wachen vor der Tür waren und ging dann sofort.  
  
********************************Erinnerung Ende*********************************  
  
Ja...sie wollte genauso wenig welken wie ihre Blume.  
  
Da Bulma ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, stellte sie eine neue Frage. "Weißt du noch etwas?" Vegeta senkte den Kopf. "Sie wurde hingerichtet." - "Was?! Von wem?" - "Von meinem Vater." Nun sah Bulma doch etwas verwirrt aus. "Warum ließ er sie hinrichten, wenn er sie doch so mochte?" Vegeta atmete noch einmal tief durch. Die Erinnerungen daran ließen ihn zittern.  
  
"Es gab Leute im Palast, die sich von ihr beeinflussen ließen." Dass er derjenige gewesen war, auf den sie den riesigen Einfluss gehabt hatte, sagte er nicht. "Das ist grausam...", murmelte Bulma. Vegeta nickte. Von diesem Tage an, hatte er jeglichen Respekt vor seinem Vater verloren. Niemand hatte ihm etwas davon gesagt...ob Appattèr es gewusst hatte, wusste Vegeta nicht. Kurz davor musste sie es jedoch erfahren haben...  
  
********************************Erinnerung*********************************  
  
Vegeta mochte diesen Tag. Heute war sein 9. Geburtstag. Normalerweise mochte er Geburtstage nicht. Da kamen haufenweise fremde oder auch bekannte Leute und schenkten einem tonnenweise Dinge, die man eh nicht brauchte. Zusätzlich musste er sich dann jedes Mal in diese ekelhafte Uniform zwängen. Die, mit dem langen Umhang. Das war schrecklich. Doch heute...ja...heute ging es ihm gut. Appattèr war die Erste gewesen, die ihm gratuliert hatte, denn er war noch Stunden nach Mitternacht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Sie hatte ihm sogar etwas geschenkt.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht genau, was das eigentlich war. Appattèr hatte nur den Edelstein von ihrer Brust genommen, diesen kurz geküsst und sofort war er zu einer kleinen Perle zusammengeschrumpft, nicht einmal halb so schön, wie der Edelstein zuvor. Diese Perle hatte die Vegeta in die Hand gedrückt und diese geschlossen. "Warum veränderst du den Edelstein so?", hatte er gefragt, "Er sah vorher doch viel schöner aus!" Appattèr lächelte jedoch nur. "Glück erkennt man nicht von außen, Prinz." Sie öffnete seine Hand wieder, doch die Perle war verschwunden...  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht recht etwas damit anzufangen, doch Appattèr hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie ihm hiermit ihr gesamtes Glück schenke. Auf die Frage, ob sie denn jetzt keines mehr habe, antwortete sie nur, dass er es doch nötiger habe. Immerhin würde er bald König werden. Und ein König ohne Glück? Das ging doch nicht.  
  
Nicht nur dies erzählte sie ihm in dieser Nacht, denn er lernte auch noch ein paar Worte ihrer Sprache.  
  
"Ella...das ist nicht schwer." - "Ella...", sprach Vegeta nach, "Und was heisst das?" - "Das bedeutet einfach nur `Hallo`." Appattèr lächelte. "Die höffliche Version davon ist `Ee wellco`. Das bedeutet `Sei gegrüßt` oder `sei willkommen`." Leise murmelte Vegeta die Worte noch einmal vor sich her, sah Appattèr dann jedoch an. "Ich glaube, dass kann ich mir merken." - "Und wollt ihr auch wissen, was `Auf Wiedersehen` heisst?" Vegeta nickte heftig, worauf Appattèr lächelte. "Auf Wiedersehen bedeutet `Gon be`. Und Lebewohl heisst `Farwey`." Vegeta nickte. "Auf Wiedersehen heisst `Gon be` und Lebewohl `Farwey`." Appattèr lächelte glücklich. "Merkt es Euch gut, Prinz."  
  
Doch schon bald musste er wieder verschwinden, denn an seinem Geburtstag wurde er so verdammt früh geweckt. Und ein paar Stunden Schlaf wollte er nun auch noch.  
  
Ja...bis dahin war sein Geburtstag wunderbar! Es regnete zwar in Strömen, doch das war ihm egal. Als sein Vater alle Leute des Hofes sich versammeln ließ, dachte Vegeta zuerst, dass dies auch nur stattfand, weil sein Geburtstag war, doch er erlebte eine herbe Enttäuschung, als er wirklich auf der Tribüne vor der Menschenmenge saß, denn in der Mitte stand eine riesige Giotine. Was sollte das?! Warum wusste er nicht von einer Hinrichtung?!  
  
Den Worten seines Vater`s schenkte er keine Beachtung. Er saß nur da und wartete ab, was weiter geschah. Und dann...  
  
Vegeta sprang auf. "Nein!" Er wandte sich seinem Vater zu. "Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!"  
  
3 Wachen führten Appattèr auf die kleine Tribüne inmitten der Menschenmenge. Ihre Flügel hatten eine Menge Federn verloren und ihr Blick haftete auf Vegeta. War sie es etwa? War sie diejenige, die heute hingerichtet werden sollte?! Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Sein Vater mochte sie viel zu gern, um sie hinrichten zu lassen! Das konnte er doch nicht machen!  
  
Entschloßen wandte Vegeta sich seinem Vater zu. "Blase die Hinrichtung ab!", forderte er, doch der König schien dies nicht zu interessieren. "Sie hat mir genug Probleme gemacht." Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Vegeta trat näher an ihn heran. "Ich will, dass du die Hinrichtung abbläst!!!", meinte er nun mit mehr Nachdruck. Der König trank nur weiter.  
  
Kurzerhand stellte Vegeta sich an den Rand der Menschenmenge und sah zu der Tribüne hinüber. "Stop! Sofort aufhören! Hiermit blase ich die Hinrichtung ab!" Die Leute an Appattèr`s Seite sahen sich gegenseitig verwirrt an, doch dann folgte ein fragender Blick zum König. Dieser gab mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass weiter gemacht werden sollte.  
  
Eine der Wachen wandte sich an Vegeta. "Verzeiht, Prinz, doch dies ist ein königlicher Befehl." - "Das ist mir egal! Heute ist mein Geburtstag! An meinem Geburtstag wird keine Hinrichtung stattfinden!" Die Wache schrumpfte ängstlich etwas zusammen. "Aber...aber versteht doch, Prinz..." - "Nein!", schrie Vegeta zurück, "Bringt sie in ihr Zimmer zurück! Sofort! Oder ihr bekommt Probleme mit mir!"  
  
Die Wachen suchten mit jedem Blick Hilfe beim König, doch dieser zeigte sich einfach nur unbeeindruckt von dem, was sein Sohn sagte. Somit wurde einfach weiter gemacht...wie es der Wunsch des König`s war. Vegeta unterbrach zwar jedes Mal lautstark...doch dies interessierte mit der Zeit niemanden mehr. Das brachte ihm zum Verzweifeln. "Hört auf! Hört auf!!! Sofort!"  
  
Appattèr leistete keinerlei Widerstand. In ihrem Gesicht sah man auch keine Gefühlsregung. Das einzige, was sie tat, war, Vegeta anzuschauen. Sie ließ ihren Blick keinen Moment von ihm. Dieser schaute aus den dunklen Augen zurück. In Gedanken verfluchte er seine Hilflosigkeit. Warum konnte er ihr nicht helfen?! Wozu war er ein Prinz, wenn er ihr nicht helfen konnte?! Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte er, ihre Stimme zu hören.  
  
***Ich welkte nicht...Prinz...***  
  
Dann sauste die scharfe Klinge hinunter und Vegeta wandte sich schnell ab. Nein! Das wollte er nicht sehen! Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich bei einer Hinrichtung abwandte und...es war das erste Mal, dass er tatsächlich eine Träne weinte. "Nein..." Er wagte es nicht, auf die Tribüne zu sehen.  
  
Somit stürmte er von der Bühne, rein in den Palast und in weniger als einer Minute stand er in Appattèr`s altem Zimmer. Die glitzernden Federn lagen immer noch am Boden...doch Vegeta´s Blick fiel auf den riesigen Spiegel.  
  
Langsam schritt er näher heran und besah ihn sich genauer. In blutroten Buchstaben stand dort der Text, den er niemals vergessen würde...  
  
Ihr werdet ein besserer König, als Euer Vater. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich wünsche mir von ganzem Herzen, dass meine Nichte euch irgendwann einmal kennenlernen kann. Und vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann wieder...  
  
Farwey...mein Prinz  
  
Kaum hatte Vegeta die letzten Worte gelesen, ging er kraftlos auf die Knie. "Werde ein guter Schutzengel...Appa..."  
  
********************************Erinnerung Ende********************************* 


	31. Ueberraschung!

Ja, genau deshalb hatte Vegeta sie gehasst! Sie hatte ihn in diesem ganzen Chaos zurück gelassen!  
  
Vegeta musste unweigerlich an die Perle denken. Sogar jetzt - Jahre später - checkte er nicht, wo sie abgeblieben war. Sie hatte sie ihm doch gegeben...in seine rechte Hand. Hatte er sie etwa verloren? Ihr ganzes Glück...  
  
Doch Moment mal...! Sie hatte doch etwas erzählt mir ihrem Lebensinhalt und so. Hatte Soul nicht noch vor ein paar Minuten...  
  
*Dann sei bitte...mein Lebensinhalt...*  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen stürmte Vegeta aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Soul. Bulma blieb nur seufzend zurück. "Warum muss er sich nur ständig dünn machen?!"  
  
Oben angekommen riss Vegeta die Tür auf, worauf Trunks hochschreckte. Er hatte bis eben noch neben dem Bett gesessen, doch als Vegeta ins Zimmer trat und das Licht anschaltete, erhob er sich. Vegeta schob ihn jedoch nur zur Seite und ging näher an das Bett, in welchem Soul schlief. Trunks hatte sie wohl zwischenzeitlich zugedeckt. Langsam kniete er sich vor das Bett betrachtete Soul genau.  
  
"Ich warne dich...", flüsterte Trunks leise und bedrohlich, "Krümme ihr auch nur ein Haar und du bekommst es mit mir zutun." Vegeta hob seinen Blick für einen Moment zu Trunks senkte ihn dann jedoch wieder. "Krieg dich wieder ein und beiss nicht gleich zu, Casanova! Sage mir lieber, was du mit ihr gemacht hast, bevor sie ihre Flügel gekriegt hat!"  
  
Trunks sah Vegeta verwirrt an. "Was ich mit ihr gemacht habe? Gar nichts! Was soll der Mist eigentlich? Bin ich jetzt Schuld daran, dass es ihr so schlecht geht?! Was kann ich denn da..." Auf einen scharfen Blick von Vegeta verstummte er, denn dieser sah ihn streng an. Warum schaute er auf einmal genau wie Appattèr? Er hatte wohl wieder zuviel dieser Erinnerungen hervorgekramt.  
  
"Ob du schuld bist oder nicht, will ich gerade rausbekommen, also sag mir verdammt noch mal, was du mit ihr gemacht hast!" Im Laufe des Satzes war Vegeta immer lauter geworden und hatte sich erhoben. "Jetzt spitz mal deine Lauscher, Knirps! Sie hat gerade die Erfüllung ihres Lebensinhaltes angetreten und wird ihre Flügel wieder verlieren, wenn du mir nicht sagst, WAS sie eigentlich erfüllen soll, klar?!"  
  
Nun...ja. Trunks war durcheinander. Warum interessierte es Vegeta, ob Soul Probleme hatte oder nicht? War er etwa krank oder hatte Bulma ihm nur einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst?  
  
"Es ist nur so eine Frage...aber...", begann Trunks und sah Vegeta verwirrt an, "...Warum interessiert es dich, was hier vor 10 Minuten passiert ist? Oder willst du nur wissen, warum sie nicht sofort gestorben ist?!" Er funkelte Vegeta böse an, doch dieser erwiderte den Blick sofort. Drohend hob er den Finger. "Das - mein Freund - geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!" - "Also in etwa soviel, wie es dich angeht, was sie mir gesagt hat, bevor sie die Flügel bekam und völlig austickte!" Vegeta´s Augen verengten sich. "Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, was passiert, wenn sie das nicht weiterführt, was sie angefangen hat!" - "Was hat sie denn angefangen?!" - "Das will ich von DIR wissen!"  
  
"Jetzt haltet doch mal alle beide die Klappe. Ihr redet ja völlig aneinander vorbei." Bulma trat in das Zimmer und schritt an den beiden Streithähnen vorbei zu Soul ans Bett. "Ich dachte echt, ihr habt mehr in der Birne. Also mal von vorne..." Sie sah Vegeta an. "Vegeta...jetzt sag doch mal, was du weißt. Was passiert wenn sie `was auch immer` nicht weiterführt?" Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie wird ihre Flügel verlieren..." - "Und was wäre daran so schlimm?" Vegeta knurrte. "Was daran so schlimm ist?! Ich kannte eine Einzige ihre Volkes und diese hätte den Tod dem `Flügelverlieren` vorgezogen!"  
  
Jetzt war Trunks aber neugierig. "Du kennst eine ihren Volkes?! Wen? Warum sagst du das erst jetzt?" Genervt wandte Vegeta sich ihm zu. "Stell keine blöden Fragen sondern sag mir endlich, warum sie die Flügel bekam!" Bulma merkte schon, dass alles wieder so lief, wie zu der Zeit, bevor sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. "Ruhig, Vegeta. Gedulde dich einen Moment und sag mir, warum du das wissen musst." Vegeta sah sie giftig an. "Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich mich vor euch rechtfertigen sollte!" Bulma seufzte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. "Memo an mich selbst: Unterhalte dich nie mit sturen Saiyajin-Prinzen. Memo Ende..." Sie redete wieder lauter und wandte sich an Trunks. "Trunks...nun sag du mal. Was ist passiert, bevor sie diese Flügel bekam?"  
  
Für einen Moment sah Trunks noch Vegeta missbilligend an, schwieg aber weiterhin. Im Zimmer war es somit still, nur Bulma hörte man nach kurzer Zeit wieder murmeln.  
  
"Memo an mich selbst: Unterhalte dich auch nie mit den Söhnen sturer Saiyajin-Prinzen. Memo Ende..."  
  
Dennoch sagte Trunks nichts. Er konnte doch nicht in Gegenwart seines Vaters sagen, dass Soul ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie...nun ja...dass sie ihn so mochte, wie er sie. Das konnte und wollte er nicht sagen. Warum sollte er?! Das ging nur ihn und Soul etwas an. Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf Trunks` Wangen.  
  
Bulma meldete sich wieder zu Wort. "Okay, okay...schön das ihr beide so großartig kooperiert. Echt klasse. Muss ich also wieder Detektiv spielen?" Sie seufzte. "Na gut. Ganz wunderbar! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich euch bin..." Sie ließ die Ironie aus ihrer Stimme verschwinden. "Jetzt hört mir beide zu. Übernehme halt ich das Denken für euch...meinetwegen. So wie ich das sehe, ist es nicht gut, wenn Soul ihre Flügel verlieren würde. Wie Vegeta meint, hat sie die Flügel nur, weil sie - was auch immer - begonnen hat. Sie muss es wohl zuende bringen, da sonst die Flügel verschwinden. Soweit alles richtig?" Sie sah Vegeta eine Antwort fordernd an, doch dieser blieb stumm und stur einfach nur stehen und sah sie nicht einmal an. Sein Blick haftete auf Soul`s Flügeln. Bulma seufzte wiederholt. "Memo an mich selbst: Frag das nächste Mal einfach jemand anderen und tu dir so etwas nie wieder an. Ich wäre dir dankbar. Memo Ende..." Sie atmete tief durch. "Das sehe ich jetzt einfach mal als `Ja`. Also weiter. Wenn ich mir Trunks so ansehe, kann ich mir sehr genau ausmalen, was hier abgelaufen ist. Keine Ahnung, wie weit ihr gegangen seit, doch auf jeden Fall hat es etwas mit dir, ...", sie sah Trunks an, "...ihr...", jetzt Soul, "...und dem Thema zutun, welches dir gerade das hübsche Rot auf die Wangen gezaubert hat. Einer Mutter entgeht nichts, also versuche es gar nicht erst."  
  
Die Röte auf Trunks` Wangen verstärkte sich noch etwas.  
  
"Also, Vegeta. Da du nun weißt, was hier vorging, kannst du deinen Vortrag ruhig fortsetzen. Ich höre.", beendete Bulma schließlich ohne weitere `Memo- Anmerkungen`. Vegeta sah Trunks böse an. "Du sollst der Grund sein?! Du?!" Er schlug die Hand an die eigene Stirn. "Na wunderbar...ich geb mir am besten gleich die Kugel..." Ja, er verstand genau. Es war ja auch nicht schwer zu checken. Die beiden hatten - Bulma´s Schlussfolgerung nach - rumgemacht und Soul hatte ihre Flügel gekriegt. Das hieß doch eindeutig, dass ER ihr Lebensinhalt war! Er! Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens mit IHM zusammensein sollte?! Am Ende wäre Trunks noch sein eigener Schwager und Soul ihre eigene Schwägerin...und Trunks wäre nicht nur Vegeta`s Sohn sondern auch noch sein Schwiegersohn...und Soul wäre seine Schwiegertochter...also wäre Vegeta Vater und Schwiegervater in einem......Nein! Darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Das war ja schrecklich!  
  
"Was hat sich das Schicksal eigentlich dabei gedacht?!" Vegeta fragte sich, was er in seinem Leben verbrochen hatte, um SO gestraft zu werden. Nun ja...er hatte ein paar Tausend unschuldige Menschen getötet, Planeten geplündert und hinterher in die Luft gejagt...doch soooooo schlimm war das alles doch gar nicht! Konnte man nicht ein wenig Gnade walten lassen?  
  
Es wechselten fragende Blicke zwischen Trunks und Bulma. "Was hat er?" - "Frag mich was Leichteres." Kurz warf Trunks - dem sich immer noch haareraufenden - Vegeta einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber an Bulma. "Ist er öfter so?" Bulma winkte nur ab. "Meistens ist es noch viel schlimmer." Trunks glaubte zwar nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich war, doch er akzeptierte es einfach. "Sag...bevor er mich köpft...kannst du ihn fragen, was eigentlich sein Problem ist?" Abschätzend sah Bulma Vegeta an, nickte Trunks dann jedoch zu.  
  
"Ähm...Vegeta...?" Zögerlich näherte Bulma sich ihm und sah ihn vorsichtig an, "Sag...was ist daran so schlimm?" Entsetzt wandte Vegeta sich um. "Na überleg doch mal. Wenn das ein paar Jahre so läuft, dann ist er...", er deutete auf Trunks, "...irgendwann sein eigener Schwager...und ich bin Vater und Schwiegervater in einem und wenn sie...", jetzt zeigte er auf Soul, "...dann auch noch ihre eigene Schwägerin ist...weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet?" Bulma überlegte nicht lange, sondern antwortete einfach mit: "Nein...weiß ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich dir auch nicht folgen." Vegeta seufzte.  
  
***Trunks-san? Hörst du mich?*** Plötzlich horchte Trunks auf. Endlich jemand, mit dem er richtig zivilisiert reden konnte.  
  
***Natürlich höre ich dich. Wo bist du denn?*** Er sah zu Soul rüber und setzte sich an ihr Bett. ***Die Kette ist verschwunden.***  
  
***Würdest du mich hören können, wenn die Kette nicht mehr da wäre?!***  
  
Nun...nein, könnte er nicht. Immerhin saß die Kleine in der Kette.  
  
***Jaja...ist gut. Doch wo bist du sonst?***  
  
***Schau dir mal die Kugel auf ihrem Gürtel genauer an.***  
  
Während Bulma und Vegeta im Hintergrund immer noch irgendwelches Zeug faselten, krabbelte Trunks weiter zu Soul rüber und glitt mit seinem Blick nach unten zu ihrem Gürtel. Warum kam er sich nur wie ein Perversling vor? Immerhin starrte er nicht täglich auf den Bereich unter ihrem Bauchnabel. Egal...er besah sich die Kugel näher. Und tatsächlich! Dort erkannte er die Abbildung des Anhängers wieder, welche vor ein paar Minuten noch an Soul`s Kette gehangen hatte.  
  
***Da ist der Anhänger?***  
  
***Da ist nicht nur der Anhänger, sondern auch ich.***  
  
Trunks grinste und klopfte mit der Fingerspitze gegen den vermeidlichen Anhänger.  
  
***Hallo du da drin. Ist das nicht etwas eng? Hast dir aber einen tollen Platz an Soul`s Körper rausgesucht.***  
  
***Lass den Scheiß! Schaff lieber deine Eltern hier raus, klar?***  
  
***Warum?***  
  
***Tu`s einfach! Ich muss mit dir unter 4 Augen reden.***  
  
***Kannst du doch auch so. Uns hört niemand.***  
  
***TUST DU JETZT ENDLICH MAL WAS ICH DIR SAGE, ODER WAS?!?!?!***  
  
Trunks verstummte, stand dann jedoch auf und wandte sich entschuldigend lächelnd an Bulma und Vegeta. Diese laberten immer noch über irgendwelche Familiengrade, die Trunks eventuell einnehmen würde...oder auch nicht...vielleicht nur halb...egal!  
  
"Ähm...entschuldigt wenn ich störe...", unterbrach er Vegeta in seinem Redefluss, aus welchem ihn gerade noch Bulma reißen wollte, "...Doch könntet ihr das draußen ausmachen? Nun...ich muss hier drinnen was klären." Bulma sowie Vegeta sahen ihn irritiert an, wandten sich zu Soul um, wandten sich zurück und reagierten. Bulma war jedoch schneller als Vegeta.  
  
"Klar doch! Ich verstehe! Ganz klar! Komm, Veggi! Wir reden draußen weiter." Somit harkte sie sich bei Vegeta ein und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Die Tatsache, dass er eben noch etwas sagen wollte, wurde ignoriert. In letzter Zeit hatte Vegeta sowieso viel von seiner respektablen Ausstrahlung verloren. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und auf dem Flur konnte man Vegeta protestieren hören.  
  
***So!***, begann Trunks, ***Fertig. Und weiter?***  
  
***Na endlich. Es war zwar schön, deinen Vater wiederzusehen...doch jetzt muss er halt mal verschwinden.***  
  
Trunks schaute verwirrt. ***Wie? Du kennst meinen Vater?*** Er konnte leises Lachen vernehmen.  
  
***Jupp.***  
  
***Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?!*** Sein Vater kannte Eine aus Soul`s Volk...er hatte es erst heute erfahren, Soul wurde vom Saiyajin-Blut mehr beeinflusst als vorher gedacht...er hatte es erst heute erfahren und jetzt kam auch noch das Vieh und erzählte ihm etwas, was er vorher nicht gewusst hatte.  
  
Wiederholt wurde gelacht.  
  
***Ich hatte es vergessen.***  
  
***Vergessen es mir zu sagen oder vergessen, dass du ihn kennst?***  
  
***...Dass ich ihn kenne. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Hatte es vergessen.***  
  
Trunks` Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
  
***Man kann so jemanden einfach vergessen? So einen brutalen Blick hat niemand anderes in diesem Universum! Den KANN man nicht vergessen.***  
  
***Denkst du etwa, dein Vater war schon immer so?***  
  
***Ähm...***, Trunks überlegte, ***Eigentlich kann ich ihn mir gar nicht anders vorstellen.***  
  
Wieder hörte er leises Lachen. Auf einmal kam ihm das "Schutzengelchen" ganz anders vor. Etwas erwachsener...beherrschter als sonst. Trunks konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen erinnern, in welchem es wirklich vollkommen ernst und ohne Streit zuging. Jetzt war es ganz anders. Die Worte klangen weicher...beruhigender. Auch etwas eindringlich, als hätten sie eine lange Geschichte zu erzählen...  
  
***Glaub mir...***, fuhr das Schutzengelchen fort, ***...Dein Vater war ein sehr neugieriger kleiner Junge früher. Nun ja...mit Regeln nahm er es nicht so genau und auf seinen Vater hat er auch nie gehört...*** Trunks spürte ein Lächeln seines Gegenübers. ***Doch...er war irgendwie...ja...wahnsinnig lieb!***  
  
Ja! Trunks dachte ernsthaft über einen Besuch beim Ohrenarzt nach, doch wenn er über seine Gedanken etwas hörte, konnte ein Ohrenarzt ihm wohl kaum helfen. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, sich eben völlig verhört zu haben.  
  
***Bitte wie?! Lieb?! Wir beide reden doch auch sicher von ein und der selben Person?***  
  
Wieder ertönte leises Lachen.  
  
***Irgendwann lernst auch du ihn zu verstehen...***  
  
Verstehen? Vegeta? Ha-ha!  
  
***Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?***  
  
***Hm...lange Geschichte. Doch ich erzähle sie dir gerne. Vorher aber, will ich dich einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen.***  
  
***Mit eigenen Augen?*** Trunks blieb keinerlei Zeit zum Überlegen, da die kleine Kugel auf Soul`s Gürtel zu leuchten begann. Erst ganz schwach, doch letztendlich so hell, dass man hätte denken können, es wäre helligter Tag. Bunte Blütenblätter wirbelten, von dem aufkommenden Wind getragen, durch das Zimmer und umspielten Soul`s Körper, während eine leise Melodie zu hören war, gespielt von Instrumenten, die Trunks nicht kannte. Seine Haare wehten und der Wind wechselte ständig die Richtung. Als die Lichtwelle abklang, war das erste, das Trunks wahrnahm, glitzernde Federn, die schwebend zu Boden gingen. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen und ein Blütenblatt nach dem anderen löste sich einfach in Luft auf. Die Federn blieben jedoch. Trunks` Blick löste sich von diesen und er nahm einen Schatten in der Mitte des Zimmers war. Schließlich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die dunklere Umgebung und ließ ihn die Gestalt erkennen, welche vor ihm stand. Trunks` Atem stockte. Er erkannte eine überaus hübsche Frau vor sich mit schulterlangem, lockigem, blondem Haar. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem langen, simplen Gewand in Silber, Weiß und hellem Blau gehalten, mit langen, langen Ärmeln und überhaupt schien der Stoff kein Ende zu nehmen. Durch die hellen Farben fielen ihre feuerroten Augen besonders auf, welche ihn vertraut ansahen. Auf ihrem Rücken reckten sich 2 riesige Flügel, mit denen sie sanft schlug. Und dann...  
  
!!!Klirr!!! Einer der Flügel hatte eine Vase vom Regal gefegt. "Scheiße!!! So eine verfluchte, verdammte Scheiße!!!", fluchte die hübsche Frau, verzog wütend das Gesicht und legte die Flügel an den Körper, damit sie nicht noch mehr kaputt machten. "Welcher Idiot hat die behinderte Vase da hingestellt?!?!?! Ja, natürlich! Hängt es wieder mir an! Immer auf die armen, kleinen, dämlichen Engelchen! Herzlichen Dank, Welt! Du bist soooooooo gerecht!!! Jetzt ist dieses Mistding kaputt! Aber ich zahl das nicht! Das zahlt der Besitzer!!! Was kann ich dafür das der Depp diesen Mist hier rumstehen lässt?!?! Muss er halt mit rechnen, dass hier ein ausgewachsener Engel mit riesigen Flügeln vorbei kommt!!!"  
  
Trunks sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ja...auf jeden Fall. Die Frau vor ihm war `Schutzengelchen`...kein Zweifel.  
  
Genervt sah die Dame zu der Vase hinunter. "Okay, okay...ganz ruhig...ich will ja nicht, dass du Ärger deswegen bekommt." Mit einem Ruck zupfte sie eine Feder aus ihrem linken Flügel und hockte sich zu der zerbrochenen Vase an die Erde. Wenige Zentimeter über den Scherben ließ sie die Feder los, welche daraufhin langsam zu Boden schwebte und in mitten des Scherbenhaufens landete. Lächelnd betrachte die hübsche Dame die Einzelteile dabei, wie sie langsam aufeinander zu wanderten und sich schließlich wieder richtig zusammensetzten. Die Risse waren jedoch immer noch zu sehen. Kurzerhand hob der Engel die Vase an, legte sie in einen Arm und mit der freien Hand fuhr sie über Bruchstellen, welche darauf hin einfach verschwanden. Schließlich stellte sie die Vase an ihren alten Platz zurück und schob sie zu recht. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück, begutachtete die Vase, lächelte dann und klatschte in die Hände. "Alles wie vorher! Kein Kratzer...ja...ich bin einfach zu gut für diese Welt! Aber das wussten ja sowieso schon alle..."  
  
Trunks stand nur da...sein Unterkiefer schleifte praktisch am Boden. Gerade erst war die Vorstellung der Existenz von Engeln halbwegs in sein Realitätsverständnis gerückt...und dann so etwas!  
  
Der hübsche Engel wandte sich nun Trunks zu, doch als die Dame seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkte, schaute sie etwas fragend drein. "Schau nicht so geschockt. Ich hab alles wieder repariert."  
  
Bitte?! Trunks` Blick wurde noch ein wenig verwirrter. Es ging ihr um die Vase? *Nur die Vase?!* Er sah da noch ganz andere Dinge...  
  
Jetzt schien dem hübschen Engel ein Licht aufzugehen. "Achso...du meintest gar nicht die Vase?" Sie betrachtete ihre Flügel. "Meinst du diese Dinger hier?" Sie streckt ihrem rechten Flügel an sich selbst vorbei in Trunks` Nähe. Dieser jedoch antwortete nicht, wenn er sah dem Engel immer noch mitten ins Gesicht. Hatte sie eben seine Gedanken gelesen? Trunks kam es mittlerweile wirklich so vor, als hätte er eine ältere Soul vor sich. Der Engel vor ihm hatte fast die selben gold-blonden Haare, nur viel gelockter und heller, doch auch ihre Gesichtszüge ähnelten denen Soul`s. In Gedanken verglich er die Frau vor sich mit Soul...und er fand nicht gerade wenig Gemeinsamkeiten.  
  
Der Engel begann zu lachen. "Achso! Jetzt verstehe ich!" Sie sah Trunks schmunzelnd an. "Du meinst die Ähnlichkeit. Sag das doch gleich. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du noch nie einen Engel - wie ihr sagen würdet - gesehen hast, der prompt mal eine Vase zusammenflickt." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Entschuldige. Ich hab dir nicht einmal meinen Namen gesagt. Und weißt du, was das komische ist?" Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Ich weiß ihn selbst erst seit etwa einer halben Stunde wieder. Dämlich, nicht wahr? Naja...es sollte halt erst jetzt sein. Das Schicksal wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben."  
  
Trunks` Unterkiefer hatte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt.  
  
"Also..." Der blonde Engel trat auf Trunks zu und lächelte immer weiter. Man konnte wahrnehmen, wie ihr Körper fast unmerklich etwas kleiner wurde, sodass sie Trunks` Größe erreichte, "...Mein Name ist Appattèr. Ist das nicht komisch? Jetzt kennen wir uns schon so lange und trotzdem wusstest du meinen Namen nicht. Aber übel nehmen kann man es dir ja nicht. Ich freue mich nur wahnsinnig, dich einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Sonst höre ich dich nur oder sehe dich in ihren Erinnerungen." Kurz wandte Appattèr den Kopf zu Soul um, widmete sich dann jedoch wieder Trunks. Dieser sah sie immer noch ganz verblüfft an, worauf Appattèr das Gesicht verzog. "Halloho? Hörst du mir zu? Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahr`n hab, doch deshalb musst du ja nicht gleich ein` auf taub-stumm machen." Sie legte zwei Finger unter Trunks` Unterkiefer und schloss seinen Mund. "So siehst du gleich viel zivilisierter aus, Trunks-san. Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an deinen Vater..." Jetzt schien Appattèr wieder etwas einzufallen. "Ach...du wolltest doch wissen, woher ich deinen Vater kenne, nicht wahr? Warum erinnerst du mich auch nicht daran?!"  
  
In Moment war es Trunks egal, woher der Engel vor ihm seinen Vater kannte...er wäre schon glücklich, wenn er etwas von ihr wüsste. *Wer bist du eigentlich?*  
  
"Oh...", Appattèr wich etwas zurück und zeigte auf sich selbst, "Wer ich bin?" Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Mensch, Kleiner. Dir muss man ja echt alles aus den Gedanken ziehen. Sonst hast du doch so eine große Klappe. Sag doch mal etwas! Ich beiss dich schon nicht...naja...außer natürlich, du sagst was gegen meine Füße...dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel umbringen. Aber sonst?" Sie lächelte ihn an. 


	32. Mathury

Es tut mir leid, dass der letzte Teil so lange gebraucht hat, doch irgendwie komme ich zur Zeit einfach nicht vorwärts. *seufz* Aufmunterung ist gerne gesehen! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Trunks nichts sagte, beantwortete sie einfach seine Frage. "Ach ja...du wolltest ja wissen, wer ich eigentlich bin. Wenn ich jetzt mit großen Abstammungsgelaber anfange, blickst du nicht mehr durch, was? Pass auf, ich mach es allgemein verständlich." Mit schneller Schritten entfernte sie sich von Trunks, ging auf Soul`s Bett zu und hockte sich dahinter, sodass sie Trunks genau ansehen konnte. Dann lehnte sie sich zu Soul rüber und ergriff eine ihrer Hände. "Mir ist egal, ob du das glaubst, doch..." Sie lächelte über´s ganze Gesicht und schaute auf Soul hinab.  
  
"...Ich bin ihre Tante."  
  
" BITTE WAS?!"  
  
Appattèr grinste übers ganze Gesicht und legte ihren Kopf neben Soul`s ins Kissen. Erst jetzt sah man ganz genau, dass Appattèr`s Haare viel heller als Soul`s waren, wodurch sie nicht diesen goldenen Schimmer hatten. "Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit kann man doch nicht abstreiten, oder?" Sie erhob sich wieder, jedoch nicht ohne Soul noch kurz durchs Haar zu streichen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen glücklichen Ausdruck an. "Hast du jemals auch nur etwas annähernd so Schönes gesehen wie sie?" Man hörte ihren ganzen Stolz heraus. "Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an meine kleine Schwester Ceysey." Sie lächelte. "Sie ist ja auch ihre Mutter." Appattèr`s Blick hang immer noch auf Soul`s hübschen Gesicht.  
  
Trunks hockte sich an die andere Seite des Bettes und griff nach einer Hand Soul`s. Appattèr lächelte. "Bis sie aufwacht, musst du schön bei ihr bleiben, ja?" Sie lächelte. "Es ist normal, dass sie jetzt schläft. Das hat nichts mit dem Saiyajinblut zutun."  
  
Trunks atmete erleichtert aus. Wenigstens wusste Appattèr darüber bescheid, was hier richtig, falsch, gefährlich oder ungefährlich war. Das beruhigte ihn ungemein.  
  
Appattèr war für einen Moment still, legte dann jedoch den Kopf in den Nacken und sah an die Decke. Schon wenige Sekunden später stützte sie ihre Arme auf das Bett und legte den Kopf auf diese. "Sag...bist du kein bisschen neugierig, woher ich deinen Vater kenne?" Trunks hob den Kopf. "Doch, schon." - "Soll ich es dir zeigen?" - "Zeigen?" Trunks hob eine Augenbraue, worauf Appattèr nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Kind, Kind, Kind...da lebst du fast dein halbes Leben lang mit meiner Nichte und dann guckst du immer noch so komisch, wenn dir jemand Erinnerungen zeigen will." Jetzt ging Trunks ein Lichtlein auf. "Ach so...ich bin das halt nicht gewohnt!" - "Menschen halt..." Appattèr seufzte, stand dann jedoch auf und hielt Trunks die Hand hin. Wiederholt schaute er sie fragend an und wieder seufzte Appattèr. "Junge...wird das heute noch was? Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es dauert, dir alle Erinnerungen von einem Vierteljahr rüberzuschicken ohne dich zu berühren?! Das dauert mindestens `nen halben Tag...und so viel Zeit haben weder du noch ich."  
  
Nun streckte Trunks ihr doch die Hand entgegen und Appattèr ergriff sie. Wie ein Blitz durchschoss ihn das Wissen. Viele, viele Nächte, in denen sich die große Tür geöffnet hatte und ein kleiner Prinz den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte, die Neugier sah man ihm jedes mal an... Trunks konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Schließlich zog Appattèr ihre Hand zurück. Auch sie grinste. Sie ging noch mal die Erinnerungen durch. "Und jetzt ist er erwachsen....", murmelte sie glücklich. Der kleine Prinz war jetzt ein großer Prinz...zwar nicht optisch...aber in gewisser Weise schon.  
  
Trunks ging ebenfalls noch einmal alles durch...und irgendwie fand er es witzig. Der starke, "große", stattliche Prinz der Saiyajin und auch er hat mal klein angefangen...okay...er hatte auch "klein" weitergemacht, aber das war ja jetzt egal.  
  
Appattèr sah Trunks an. "Eine ganz andere Seite an deinem Vater, was?" Trunks nickte lächelnd. "Und wie!" Der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte sich an den Dornen einer Blume gestochen...einfach nur putzig! Ob man ihn damit wohl erpressen konnte? Apropos Erpressen:  
  
Auf den Fluren der Capsule Corp.: Vegeta kochte vor Wut. Soul schien er für einen Moment komplett vergessen zu haben, denn ihm war die Wette mit Bulma eingefallen. Sie musste alles tun, was er wollte...das wollte er ihr gerade klar machen.  
  
"Du musst aber!" - "Nö! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du wirklich ALLES gesagt hast." - "Hab ich aber!" Nein, hatte er nicht...aber das musste Bulma ja nicht wissen. "Jaja...das sagen sie alle...", antwortete diese gelangweilt. Vegeta knurrte. "Du wirst! Basta!" - "Ach ja? Und warum?"  
  
Vegeta hob ein Stück vom Boden ab, wodurch er größer als Bulma wurde und schaute böse auf diese herab. "Weil du es versprochen hast, ...", er kam ihr näher und sah noch böser aus, "...weil du im gewissen Sinne kleiner bist als ich...", nun noch ein Stück, "...und weil ich dich verhaue, wenn du es nicht tust!!!" ......Keinerlei Regung bei Bulma. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte sie. "Ja, oh großer Prinz...ist ja gut. Lande jetzt gefälligst wieder und sag, was du willst!!!" Vegeta grinste und landete schließlich. "Also...", begann er, "...du musst es tun, damit wir uns auch verstehen!" Bulma winkte locker ab. "Jaja, doch jetzt sag endlich." Vegeta`s Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. YES! Endlich! Der Moment, den er sich schon immer herbei gesehnt hatte! Endlich war es soweit! Sie würde das tun, was er wollte...ein Machtgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und...  
  
"NIE WIEDER WINDELN WECHSELN!!! YES!!!" Fröhlich tanzte er um Bulma herum und freute sich wie Schnitzel! "Yeah! Du...Du musst Windelwechseln! YUHUUUUUUUU!!!" Bulma legte eine Hand auf die Augen.... "Wie peinlich.."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks hörte Appattèr sehr genau zu, während diese ihm etwas von ihrer Schwester erzählte, wobei sie ständig Parallelen zu Soul suchte.  
  
"Ach..." Appattèr schlug die Hände vor den Mund, "...Ich weiß ja gar nicht, welche - ...wie würde man auf der Erde sagen? Hm...keine Ahnung." Trunks rutschte etwas näher. "Was weißt du nicht?" - "...Welche Mathury sie beherrscht." - "Welche was?!"  
  
Appattèr lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. "Ich kenne kein irdisches Wort, dass man dafür nehmen kann." - "Dann beschreibe es doch." Appattèr nickte. "Ich versuche es." In ihrer Hand ließ sie einen Zettel, sowie einen schwarzen Stift erscheinen. Mit diesen Materialien setzte sie sich auf den Boden und winkte Trunks zu sich. "Ich erkläre dir jetzt, was Mathury sind. Pass gut auf. Ich fange mit den Simplen an." Mit dem Stift zeichnete sie einen Kreis auf das Stück Papier. Diesen teile sie durch 2 Linien gleichmäßig in 4 Teile. Kurzerhand ließ sie 4 weitere Stifte erscheinen, welche jedoch nicht schwarz, sondern rot, blau, grün und braun waren. Jede der 4 Flächen des Kreises malte sie mit einer anderen Farbe aus.  
  
"So sieht es aus, wenn Mathury-Gleichgewicht herrscht. Das gibt es aber so gut wie gar nicht. Meistens überwiegen bestimmte Gebiete von diesen Vieren." Sie tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf alle Flächen. "Je mehr man von einer Mathury hat, desto mehr ihrer Kraft kann man anwenden. Aber ich sag dir ersteinmal, wie die verschiedenen Mathury heißen." Sie tippte auf die rote Fläche.  
  
"Das ist Fy, ganz einfach. Diese Kraft wird meistens als rot empfunden, weil..." Sie hielt ihre Hand näher an ihren Körper, öffnete sie und eine Flamme, nicht viel größer als das eines Feuerzeugs, flammte kurz über ihrer Handfläche, "...Feuer ebenfalls für Rot gehalten wird." Trunks sah sie bewundernd an, während Appattèr die Hand wieder schloss und sich ihrer Zeichnung widmete. Nun deutete sie auf die blaue Fläche.  
  
"Das ist Wha. Davon habe ich zwar nicht allzu viel, doch ich kann dir trotzdem zeigen, was das ist." Wieder öffnete sie ihre Hand und eine Perle, bestehend aus klarem, reinem Wasser, schwebte darin. "Somit erklärt sich die blaue Farbe." Nun tippte sie auf die braun-beige Fläche.  
  
"Das ist Grou. Auf meinem Heimatplaneten wird es orange dargestellt, doch da wir hier auf der Erde sind, müsstest du es so leichter verstehen. Das ist nämlich...", diesmal öffnete sie nicht ihre Hand, sondern ließ - ohne wirklich etwas zu tun - kleine bis mittelgroße Gesteinsbrocken um sich herumwirbeln, "...die Erde, der Boden...Gestein...keine Ahnung, wie ihr das auf der Erde noch alles nennt. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dir hierbei schon etwas mehr vorführen. Doch kommen wir zu meinem Spezialgebiet, was sie simplen Mathury anbelangt:..." Sie tippte auf die grüne Fläche.  
  
"Das ist Wij! Total cool das Gebiet! Ich beherrsche es ziemlich gut." Sie stand auf, ging auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es. "Komm her. Dann zeig ich dir, was man damit so anstellen kann." Neugierig erhob Trunks sich und trat ebenfalls ans Fenster. Tatenlustig sah Appattèr zu einem kleinen Obstladen an der Straßenecke, der zwar schon geschlossen hatte bei so später Stunde, doch durch die Glasfenster konnte man viele Obstkisten erkennen. Grinsend streckte Appattèr eine Hand aus dem Fenster und Trunks fühlte, wie ein leichter Wind aufkam...  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung deutete Appattèr auf den Obstladen und an den auffliegenden Blättern und rauschenden Bäumen hörte und sah man genau, wie der Wind auf den Laden zusteuert. Appattèr schloss die Hand zur Faust und zog sie zurück. In dem Laden hob sich ein Apfel lautlos aus seiner Box und schwebte durch das Fenster hindurch, als wäre es überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Appattèr lächelte. "Nun gut...das hat nichts mit meinem Wij zutun...doch irgendwie hab ich jetzt Hunger auf einen Apfel und ich brauche ein Versuchsobjekt." Sie grinste. Immerhin hatte sie noch nie im Leben Obst gegessen.  
  
Der Apfel landete auf einem Hydranten. "So!", begann Appattèr, "Kommen wir zu meinem Wij." Ihre andere Hand gesellte sich zur ersten und beide streckte sie noch etwas weiter aus dem Fenster. Kurz lächelte sie, doch dann riss sie die Hände hoch und ein Sturm erhob sich. Die Bäume rauschten unheimlich laut und Fahnen, Plakate und Markisen wehten. Mit einem Ruck wurde der Apfel empor gehoben und immer weiter an das Fenster herangetragen. Schließlich wehte ein Windstoß ihn genau in Appattèr`s Hände. Augenblicklich legte der Wind sich und alles wurde still.  
  
Genussvoll biss Appattèr in den erbeuteten Apfel, während Trunks sie mit offenem Mund ansah. Appattèr schmatzte fröhlich vor sich hin. "Guck nicht so...ein Apfel macht doch keinen Diebstahl, oder?" Nun gut...daran hatte Trunks noch nicht einmal gedacht.  
  
"Aber...", erzählte Appattèr zwischen 2 Happen weiter, "...Mit Wij kann man nicht nur Äpfel durch die Gegend tanzen lassen." Sie schluckte ein Apfelstück herunter und biss sofort das nächste ab. "Ursprünglich war es ein Geschenk der Elemente an die Afr.....", sie verstummte für einen Moment, "...an das Volk meines Planeten." Trunks` Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Du wolltest den Namen nennen? Also kennst du den Namen deines und Soul`s Volkes?!" Appattèr lächelte. "Logo. Na sicher doch! Ich kann ich sogar genau an meine Zeit bei ihnen erinnern." Sie verfiel ihren Gedanken, während Trunks sie entsetzt ansah. "Weißt du denn auch, wo euer Planet liegt?!" Appattèr biss wiederholt vom Apfel ab. "Klar!" - "Wo?" Appattèr schluckte das Apfelstück runter. "Sag ich dir nicht."  
  
Trunks wäre am liebsten einfach umgekippt. "Warum nicht? Jetzt hab dich nicht so!" Trotzig schüttelte diese den Kopf und warf den Rest des Apfels über die Schulter nach hinten aus dem Fenster. "Nö...versuch es gar nicht erst. Ich sag dir nix!" Sie wandte sich zu Soul um. "Irgendwann erinnert sie sich...ganz sicher." Dann schreckte sie zusammen. "Oh nein!!!"  
  
Panisch stürmte sie auf Soul zu und beugte sich über sie und strich über das fast vollkommen weiße Gesicht. Trunks sah nun auch auf Soul herab. "Trunks-san...." hörte er Appattèr flüstern, worauf er seinen Blick zu ihr hob. "Hm?" Nun sah auch sie ihn an und begann langsam zu grinsen. "Du freust dich doch sicher, wenn du helfen kannst, oder?" - "Ähm..." Trunks sah sie misstrauisch an. Er war zu vorsichtig geworden um ihr jetzt eine klare Antwort zu geben. "Was, wenn es so ist?" Appattèr grinste noch breiter. Dann schnappte sie sich blitzschnell seinen Arm, drückte seine Hand auf die Tätowierung auf Soul`s Bauch und Trunks fühlte sich, als würde sämtliche Energie einfach aus ihm gesogen werden! Alles was er hatte! Und ihm wurde schwindelig...  
  
"Hey! Hör auf!", rief er, worauf Appattèr ihn fragend ansah. Dann jedoch ließ sie schlagartig seine Hand los. Trunks taumelte sich den Kopf haltend zurück und landete mit einem Rums schließlich am Boden. "Du willst mich umbringen...gib`s zu...", murmelte er, worauf Appattèr ihn grübelnd ansah. "Was ist denn mit dir los?" Trunks sah sie böse an. "Du hast mir eben meine ganze Energie abgezockt!!! Hast du sie noch alle?!" Appattèr hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, nein, nein. Wenn, dann war das unsere Kleine hier." Sie deutete auf Soul. "Doch rein theoretisch dürfte so etwas nicht passieren." Appattèr verfiel wieder der Grübelei, wobei Trunks sich überflüssig vorkam. Doch glücklicher Weise verschwand das Schwindelgefühl langsam und er konnte aufstehen...wenn auch nur langsam. "Auf das Wort `theoretisch`, würde ich bei dir nicht vertrauen. Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was das eben war?"  
  
Appattèr ignoriert ihn großzügig und grübelte weiter. "Vielleicht liegt es an dem Blut...", meinte sie, schnippte dann jedoch mit den Fingern. "Genau! Das muss es sein!" Über Trunks` Kopf kreisten Fragezeichen und deshalb fuchtelte er mit der Hand vor Appattèr`s Gesicht herum, um vielleicht einmal im Leben eine Antwort zu bekommen. "Halloho! Erklär mir das. Ich checke es einfach nicht." Und tatsächlich: Appattèr schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit!  
  
"Ich denke.", begann sie, "...dass das alles mit dem Blut zusammenhängt. Sie trägt doch auch deines. Vielleicht...", sie legte die Hand ans Kinn, ".Vielleicht hat so etwas wie ein Kräfteausgleich stattgefunden. Dein Blut hat eventuell registriert, dass der andere Körper, in dem ebenfalls dein Blut fließt, viel geschwächter ist als deiner...und Zack..." Sie hob den Kopf. "Du hast ihr von deiner Kraft gegeben.....................................theoretisch." Trunks schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. Wie er dieses Wort aus Appattèr`s Mund doch hasste!  
  
"Hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht?", fragte er, worauf Appattèr sich kurz zu Soul umwandte. "Im gewissen Sinne schon, doch das dürfte nicht von Dauer sein." Soul`s Gesicht hatte wieder viel an Farbe gewonnen und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so bleich, doch bewegen tat sie sich nach wie vor kein Stückchen. "Weißt du...die Kleine ist so geschwächt, weil ihr etwas fehlt...und damit meine ich nicht die Lebensenergie, die einen gesund hält. Du kannst ihr so viel geben, wie nur möglich...und trotzdem wird sie immer wieder schwach werden." Trunks seufzte. "Och nö...und was braucht sie nun?" Appattèr`s Nachdenklichkeit verschwand augenblicklich und sie begann zu grinsen. "Dich!"  
  
Trunks` Augenbrauen hoben sich und er zeigte verwirrt auf sich selbst. "Mich?", fragte er misstrauisch, worauf Appattèr nickte. "Genau. Immerhin bist du...", sie tippte ihm auf die Brust, dann auf die Nase, "...Ihr Lebensinhalt."  
  
Trunks sah Appattèr etwas verwirrt an. "Das höre ich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal...doch was soll das eigentlich heißen?!" Appattèr lächelte ihn an. "Das bedeutet genau das, wonach es sich abhört. Oder kennst du die Bedeutung des Wortes `Lebensinhalt` nicht?" - "Doch, doch...doch wie meinst du das? Ihr Lebensinhalt....soll das bedeuten, dass ich der Grund bin, warum sie auf der Welt ist oder wie?" Appattèr schnippte wiederholt mit den Fingern. "100 Punkte für unseren saiyanischen Blitzmerker!!! Und Folgendes haben Sie gewonnen: Die Antwort auf Ihre Fragen! Schießen Sie los!" Sie lächelte. Trunks kam diese Frau einfach nur komisch vor.  
  
"Also: Frage 1!", begann er, "Warum?" - "Warum was?" - "Ich stelle hier die Fragen!" Appattèr sah ihn mit einem Schmollmund an. "Blödmann!" - "Danke sehr! Jetzt erklär mir das." Der Schmollmund wurde noch etwas ernster. "Aber nur, weil das dein Gewinn ist!" - "Meinetwegen."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich verstehst du es nicht.....", meinte Appattèr, "...Doch du bestehst ja darauf. Also: Auf meinem Planeten läuft halt alles ein wenig anders als auf der Erde." Na toll...so weit war Trunks auch schon. Sehr informativ das Ganze... "Ein großer Unterschied sind die Geburten.", fuhr Appattèr fort, "Auf der Erde werden Kinder geboren, weil ihre Eltern es wollen. Jaja...ich in meinem Volk genauso, doch da gibt es noch einen Grund mehr." - "Den Lebensinhalt?", fragte Trunks, worauf Appattèr lächelte. "Soll ich dir noch mal 100 Punkte auf dein Konto gutschreiben?" - "Kann ich die in Antworten ausgezahlt bekommen?" Appattèr sah kurz verwirrt aus, lächelte dann jedoch glücklich und streich Trunks durchs Haar. "Ich mag dich, Trunks-san." - "Schön und gut... und jetzt rede endlich weiter!" Augenblicklich wandelte sich Appattèr`s glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck in einen Empörten. "Du kleiner, lila Giftzwerg!!!" - "Erstens: Nenn mich nicht Zwerg! Zweitens: Rede endlich! Was hat es mit dem Lebensinhalt auf sich?", fragte Trunks weiter und der altbekannte Schmollmund war bei Appattèr zu sehen. "Währst du nicht der Lebensinhalt meiner Nichte..." *Und Sohn des süüüüüüßen Prinzen...hach...* "...Würde ich dich umbringen!" Trunks winkte ab. "Jaja...ist okay. Jetzt klär mich doch mal auf!"  
  
Appattèr ärgerte sich über ihn! Vielleicht sollte sie ihm erzählen, dass die Menschen ihrer Rasse ihre Lebensinhalte irgendwann umbringen...durch gnadenlose, brutale Folter oder so...ob er dann immer noch so frech sein würde? Verdammt...würde das keine Lüge sein, würde sie das glatt tun!  
  
"Kinder werden auf meinem Planeten mit einem bestimmten Sinn geboren, überhaupt auf der Welt zu sein. Der Lebensinhalt lässt sich feststellen...vorrausgesetzt, das Objekt des Lebensinhaltes lebt auf dem selben Planeten. So erkläre ich es mir, dass sie auf die Erde geschickt wurde. Wenn der Lebensinhalt nicht feststellbar ist, werden die Kinder auf einen anderen Planeten geschickt...Die Planeten werden per Zufall ausgewählt, doch meistens lenkt das Schicksal alles in die richtige Richtung." Kurz verstummte sie. "Für Ceysey muss es furchtbar gewesen sein, ihre Tochter herauszugeben." Ihre Augen glänzten traurig...und auch bei ihr konnte Trunks es genau sehen. Die Trauer machte sich in ihr breit. Somit war dies also nicht nur Soul`s Eigenschaft, sondern auch Appattèr`s. Vielleicht lag das aber auch einfach nur in der Familie....oder an der gesamten Rasse?  
  
"Trunks-san... Ceysey, meine kleiner Schwester...sie hat sich schon seit ihrem 5. Lebensjahr eine kleine Tochter gewünscht.", berichtete Appattèr, "Es war ihr größter Wunsch...vielleicht sollte ich -"  
  
Appattèr verstummte, als die Tür aufging und Bulma den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. "Es hat hier eben gerummst. Springst du durch die Gegend oder wie?" Trunks stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Schnell sprang er vor Appattèr um sie irgendwie zu verstecken, doch von dieser hörte er nur leises Kichern.  
  
"Trunks-Liebling." Bulma sah ihn fragend an. "Sag.ist alles okay? Du macht einen komischen Eindruck auf mich...als hätte ich dir bei irgendetwas ge..." Für einen Moment verstummte sie, sah zu Soul rüber und runzelte dann sie Stirn. "Sie schläft doch noch. Also kann ich dich bei nichts Weltbewegendem gestört haben...außer natürlich, du wolltest sie im Schlaf..." Bulma begann zu grinsen. "Trunks, du bist ja ein ganz Schlimmer!"  
  
"Meine Güte! Jetzt geh doch mal ein Stück zur Seite!" Vegeta drängelte sich an Bulma vorbei ins Zimmer, worauf Appattèr beinahe einen Herzstillstand erlitt. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging sie an Trunks vorbei direkt auf Vegeta zu.  
  
Trunks sah sie verwirrt an. Die tanzte geradewegs auf Vegeta zu...war wäre, wenn er sie zu sehen bekam?! Er konnte schon Soul nicht leiden, doch was würde er erst mit einer ausgewachsenen Frau ihrer Rasse machen?! ***Hey! Theoretisch...***, er betonte dieses Wort besonders, ***...Bringt er dich um!***  
  
Appattèr hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, denn sie stand nun etwas seitlich von Vegeta...doch weder dieser noch Bulma sahen sie an. Die Augen der beiden hangen auf Trunks, der im Moment entgültig den Durchblick verloren hat. Bulma sah langsam ungeduldig aus.  
  
"Trunks, huhu! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Nun sah sie ihn doch etwas besorgt an und kam ihm näher. "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."  
  
Appattèr drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um. "Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie mich weder sehen noch hören können?"  
  
***WAS?!***  
  
Trunks konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, diese Worte nicht laut zu sagen, doch jetzt verstand er. Natürlich! Deshalb reagierten seine Eltern nicht auf den hübschen Engel mitten in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
***Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?!***  
  
Appattèr jedoch wandte sich nur wieder dem Prinzen zu, welchen sie um etwa 5 Zentimeter überragte. "Ich hab Euch vermisst, Prinz." Sie lächelte.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Trunks seine Mutter vor sich, die ihn noch immer prüfend ansah. "War das alles vielleicht doch zu viel?", fragte sie sich, doch Trunks lächelte sie verlegen an. "Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ich stand nur gerade völlig neben mir."  
  
Appattèr sah Vegeta noch eine Weile an. Dieser sah nur gelangweilt zu Trunks und Bulma rüber. Sie musste lächeln. "Ihr seit gewachsen, Prinz...wenn auch nur ein kleines Stückchen."  
  
Mit einem Ruck sah Vegeta sie an...ganz plötzlich, als hätte er sie gehört. Appattèr und Trunks sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
  
***Ich dachte, er kann dich nicht sehen!***, schickte Trunks ihr rüber. Appattèr schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. ***Er kann mich nicht gehört haben. Ich bin nicht wirklich in diesem Zimmer und mein Bild ist praktisch nur in deinen Kopf gesendet worden.*** Sie sprach jetzt wohl lieber nicht, denn vielleicht hörte Vegeta sie wirklich.  
  
Für einen Moment sah Vegeta ihr noch pfeilgerade in die Augen, wandte sich dann jedoch ab und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Er schien etwas zu suchen. Appattèr atmete erleichtert aus. ***Er hat durch mich hindurch gesehen...***  
  
"Sag, Trunks..." Bulma wandte sich an ihn, "...Sollen wir dich noch ein Weilchen mit ihr alleine lassen? Wir sind nur hochgekommen, weil es hier so gerummst hat. Ich dachte, irgendetwas wäre runtergefallen." Wahrscheinlich hatte es solchen Krach gegeben, weil er vorhin zu Boden gegangen war, als Soul praktisch seine Energie aufgesogen hatte. "Ihr könnt ruhig wieder runtergehen." Trunks lächelte sie an. "Ich komme hier oben schon klar." Daraufhin lächelte auch Bulma. "Okay...aber stell nichts Ungezogenes mit ihr an." Trunks setzte lächelte weiter, diesmal jedoch etwas unbeholfen. "Für wen hältst du mich?" Bulma grinste. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen." Somit wandte sie sich ab, blieb am Türrahmen stehen, wünschte noch ein "Gute Nacht!" mitten ins Zimmer und verschwand dann.  
  
Vegeta jedoch machte keinerlei Anstallt das Zimmer zu verlassen, denn er sah sich immer noch um. Trunks versuchte wieder etwas lockerer zu wirken nach diesem ganzen Schreck, während Appattèr Vegeta weiter intensiv beobachtete. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie geradewegs durch ihn hindurchfassen würde, doch daran dachte sie im Moment nicht. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine, doch augenblicklich zog Vegeta gerade diese Hand weg und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Entgeistert starrte er auf seine Hand.  
  
"Irgendetwas ist hier faul.", stellte er fest und hob den Blick wieder. Sein Blick verfeinerte sich. Trunks hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt. "E...Etwas faul?" - "Ja, aber ganz gewaltig!", antwortete Vegeta ihm mit aggressivem Ton, "Irgendetwas geistert hier herum." Appattèr lächelte und ging auf das Fenster zu, welches immer noch offen stand und stellte sich davor. Kurz deutete sie mit der Hand auf die Wiese vorm Haus und ließ dort - von Vegeta und Trunks unbemerkt - eine Blume wachsen, die es auf der Erde eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. Und dann - wie vor wenigen Minuten - hob sie ihre Hände und leichter Wind kam auf, welcher langsam immer schneller zu wehen begann. Die Gardinen wehten heftig und vorm Haus konnte man die Bäume rauschen hören....und dann wehte der Wind diese wunderschöne Blume ins Zimmer...  
  
Vegeta`s Augen weiteten sich. Das war sie! Das war eine dieser Blumen, an denen er sich als Kind gestochen hatte. Sie dürften auf der Erde überhaupt nicht existieren! Wo kam sie her?! Mit schnellen Schritten war er am Fenster und sah hastig hinaus. Niemand zu sehen...die Straßen waren absolut leer. Noch einmal suchte er die Gegend nach jeder Kleinigkeit ab, fand aber nichts, was er nicht sonst auch schon kannte.  
  
Langsam wandte er dem Fenster den Rücken zu sah wieder in das Zimmer. Sein Blick wanderte zu Trunks. Sofort verengten sich die Augen des Prinzen. "Du weißt ganz genau, was hier abgeht, nicht wahr?!" Trunks sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich weißt nicht, wovon du -" Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Vegeta sich auf ihn stürzte und zu Boden warf.  
  
"Verarsch mich nicht, Kleiner! Hier ist irgendetwas oberfaul! Das riech ich doch 3 Meilen gegen den Wind!" Gerade wollte Trunks etwas antworten, als Vegeta ihm das Wort abschnitt. "Lass es lieber nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen, Kleiner!" Seine Gesichtszüge wurden noch etwas aggressiver. "Falls das ein schlechter Scherz sein soll...Ha-Ha! Dann ist es nach hinten losgegangen!!!" Vegeta umfasste Trunks` Kragen fester und drückte ihn härter gegen den Boden. "Wenn ich etwas hasse, dann sind das Leute die mich verarschen, klar?! Und das hier ist übel, mein Freund, gaaaanz übel! Ich hab keine Ahnung, woher du das alles weißt, doch auf diese Art legst du mich nicht rein!!! Vergiss es!" Seine Augen verengten sich wiederholt. "Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, was ich erlebt habe!!! Und wenn du dich einmischst, bist du die längste Zeit am Leben gewesen! Ich schwöre es dir!!!" Für einen Moment sah er Trunks noch wütend an, sodass dieser nichts antworten konnte, dann jedoch stieß er ihn ein letztes Mal kräftig an den Boden, ließ ihn dann los und stand auf. "Merk es dir, Kleiner! Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an! Du bekommst Probleme! Damit wir uns verstehen!" Mit diesen warnenden Worten verließ er das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na also. Appa da...und langsam kann ich mal die ganze Background-Story in den Vordergrund wandern lassen. *freu* 


	33. Theoretisch

Habt ihr zufällig den Soundtrack zu Dirty Dancing - (I've had) the time of my life - zur Hand? Wäre echt hilfreich. ^^ Sonst machen die letzten Zeilen nämlich gar keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Für einen Moment lag Trunks weiter einfach nur am Boden, doch dann seufzte er tief. "Herzlichen Dank, Appattèr...Herzlichen Dank..." Die Angesprochene sah etwas ratlos zur Tür und dann hinunter zu Trunks. "Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass er so reagiert. Theoretisch hätte er -" - "Appattèr...tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm dieses Wort nie wieder in den Mund.", unterbrach Trunks sie, worauf Appattèr sich abwandte. "Okay..."  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Blume vom Boden auf, betrachtete sie und begann zu lächeln. "Er hat sich tatsächlich noch daran erinnert." - "Ja.", meinte Trunks und hielt sich den Kopf, "Und wie er sich erinnert hat! Ganz wunderbar! Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte die Blume einfach ignoriert." Nun wandte Appattèr sich ihm wieder zu und hockte sich vor ihn an die Erde. Mit sanften Bewegungen strich sie ihm durchs Haar. "Tut mir leid, Trunks-san. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so austicken würde. Du hattest damit doch gar nichts zutun." Trunks nickte. "Eben...ich wusste vor knapp 10 Minuten nicht einmal, dass ihr euch jemals begegnet seit..." Appattèr lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter, strich die Haare zur Seite und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Tapferer, starker Trunks..." Sie grinste. "Nimmst diese ganzen Strapazen auf dich..." - "...Wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig..." - "...Und beschwerst dich nicht." - "Wärst du real, würde ich dich aus dem Fenster kicken. Wette drauf.", erwiderte er monoton. Appattèr setzte sich wieder normal hin und lächelte weiter. "Jaja...unser Trunks. Immer am Spaßen, egal wie schlecht alles ist." - "Appattèr?" - "Jaha?" - "Halt bitte einfach nur die Klappe!"  
  
Appattèr`s Lächeln war nicht zu stoppen. "Natürlich. Unser Trunks will etwas Ruhe. Das verstehe ich selbstverständlich. Soll ich dich vielleicht massieren?" - "Willst du, dass ich diese dämliche Kugel auf Soul`s Rock in den Gravi-Raum lege und Papa erlaube, damit zu trainieren?", fragte Trunks genervt. Ja, Vegeta würde das Teil zerlegen. Aber Appattèr bekann doch glatt Sternchenaugen. "Ich darf dem Prinzen höchstpersönlich beim Training behilflich sein...ein Traum wird wahr!"  
  
Trunks gab es auf. Diese Frau war ja nicht mehr ganz dicht. Dabei hatte er schon seine Mutter und Soul für verrückt gehalten. Niedergeschlagen schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Appattèr erhob sich und sah sich um. "Ja...bei euch gefällt es mir." Ganz toll...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Soul. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen, denn sie sieht schon wieder ganz blass aus." Auf einmal wirkte sie wieder ernst. "Dann kann ich auch gleich mal nach ihren Mathury-Künsten schauen." - "Das kannst du?" Trunks hatte sich entschlossen aufzustehen oder sich wenigstens aufzusetzen. Appattèr lächelte. "Sicher doch. Die Leute meines Volkes sind sehr offen. Bestimmte Dinge lassen sich einfach feststellen. Andere Völker bauen riesige Maschinen, die die Gedanken ihrer Landsleute ganz hinterrücks rausbekommen sollen...doch das halte ich für falsch. Mein Volk braucht solche sinnlosen Schrott nicht. Dafür sind wir viel zu intelligent...Höhöhö." Sie lachte. Trunks hörte doch förmlich, wie sie durch ihren letzten Satz einen krassen Unterschied zu ihm gesucht hatte. "Jaja...im Gegensatz zu den kleinen Halbsaiyajin, nicht wahr?" Appattèr hob die Augenbrauen.. "Das hast jetzt aber du gesagt." Trunks seufzte.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los.", begann Appattèr, "Doch ich allein kann sie nicht gesund machen." Sie war wieder auf das Thema "Soul" zurück gekommen. "Dieser Part wurde dir zugedacht." - "Mir werden hier so einige Parts zugedacht. Prügel-Erdulder...Babysitter..." Appattèr lächelte noch einmal und hockte sich zu Trunks an den Boden. "Du bist schon ein cooler Kerl, Trunks-san." Als Trunks sich ihr zuwandte um sie verwirrt anzusehen, war sie schon weg und das Zimmer wurde leer und still. Nur ein paar Federn gingen zu Boden, verschwanden aber bald darauf. Und...ja...auf einmal fühlte Trunks sich wieder allein...  
  
Er musste gähnen. Ja...er war müde. Somit stand er auf und taumelte auf das Bett zu, doch als er Soul dort liegen sah, kamen ihm Appattèr`s Worte in den Sinn. Dass er sie gesund machen sollte...doch wie sollte er das anstellen? War er vielleicht Arzt oder so etwas? So wie Appattèr sich das dachte, solle er sie wahrscheinlich durch seine blanke Anwesenheit genesen lassen. Jaja...wer`s glaubt...  
  
Kurz blieb er noch neben dem Bett stehen und sah auf seine Schwester hinab. Mein Gott...diese riesigen Flügel...Was war, wenn er sie brach, wenn er sich dazu legte? Was war, wenn sie sie selbst brach, wenn sie sich im Bett bewegte? Nun gut...sie hatte sich sein knapp einer halben Stunde keinen Millimeter bewegt...  
  
Trunks hob sie vorsichtig an und legte sie auf die Seite, wobei er fast peinlich genau auf ihre Flügel achtete. Und Soul war nicht nur blass...sie war auch noch kalt. Sie wirkte fast wie tot und das gefiel Trunks nun wahrlich nicht! Nachdem er sie wieder zurück in das Bett gelegt und ordentlich zugedeckt hatte, zog er seine Hose aus. Schließlich war auch er müde und wollte schlafen. Noch einmal gähnte er, streckte sich und bog sich etwas nach hinten, doch auf einmal riss er die Augen auf und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter war. Etwas Spitzes war da an seinem Rücken! Seine Augen blieben noch ein paar Sekunden angstvoll geweitet, doch dann wanderte seine Hand langsam nach hinten...und er bekam die Ecke des Nachttisches zu fassen. Erleichtert atmete Trunks aus...seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Dieses Scheißteil! Am Liebsten hätte er die Ecke einfach abgeschlagen und das Ki brodelte förmlich um seine Faust herum...doch dann ließ er diese sinken.  
  
Nein! Was musste ihn dieses Drecksding auch solch einen Schreck einjagen?! Soul kam ihm in den Sinn, wie ihr Arm gewaltvoll auf den Rücken gedreht wurde...diese unglaubliche Angst, die er um sie gehabt hatte...eine warme Flüssigkeit, die seinen Rücken hinunter lief...die unerträgliche Schmerzen...die Unfähigkeit zu Schreien...und...die scharfe Klinge seines eigenen Schwertes. Er schloss die Augen, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Es war erst ein Jahr her...und er wollte sich garantiert nicht daran erinnern! Würde seine Mutter das wissen...oder gar sein Vater...gar nicht auszudenken, was sie von ihm halten würden. Es war schon schlimm genug dass es überhaupt jemand wusste! Doch Soul hielt dicht...sie würde es niemandem sagen...  
  
Die ganzen Bilder und Erinnerungen tanzten provokativ vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er erinnerte sich an jeden Atemzug, den er getan hatte...an jeden Gedanken, den er gedacht hatte...an jede Berührung, die er vernommen hatte...so, wie wohl Soul ihr ganzes Leben in Erinnerung haben musste. Doch bei ihm war das etwas anderes. Er hatte sich noch nie an etwas so genau erinnern können! Wusste er denn jetzt noch, wie viele Atemzüge er vor ein paar Minuten gemacht hatte? Nein...warum auch? Doch an diesen Tag erinnerte er sich genau! Der Tag, der schlimmsten Niederlage seines gesamten Lebens...wie konnte man so etwas auch vergessen? Er war praktisch gebrandmarkt worden...und das nicht nur seelisch...  
  
Auf einmal hörte Trunks, wie Soul neben ihm leicht unruhig wurde und sich bewegte, doch dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner. Es dauerte etwa einen Atemzug lang, bis Soul seine Hand leicht drückte...als wolle sie ihm Mut zusprechen. Trunks legte sich neben sie in das Bett, zog sie näher an sich, erwiderte ihre Umarmung und...lächelte...  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul streckte sich. Yupp...es war doch jedes Mal ein tolles Gefühl, wenn die Sonne durch das Fenster schien und man seine Familie um sich herum hatte. Und dieses Gefühl konnten ihr keine Cyborgs der Welt nehmen!  
  
Mittlerweile stand sie in der Küche. Die Uhr überm Eingang zeigte 8:46. Bulma hatte vor ein paar Minuten mit ihrer langen Erzählrunde, was den vorigen Abend betraf, geendet und nun half Soul etwas im Haushalt. Den Geschirrspüler galt es auszuräumen. Nun gut...konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Die beiden Trunks - der Große und der Kleine - schlummerten noch friedlich in ihren Bettchen und so war es im Haus relativ ruhig. Vegeta hatte sich sowieso in sein zweites Zuhause zurückgezogen - den Gravi-Raum.  
  
Das Radio dudelte leise im Hintergrund und gerade spielte ein Lied aus. Werbung...genervt schaltete Soul um. Sie fand die Musik zu gut, um sich nervige Werbung anzuhören. Für Nachrichten hatte sie noch Verständnis, schließlich muss man wissen, was in der Welt vor sich geht, doch die Probleme der Menschen dieser Zeitebene verstand sie nun wirklich nicht. Da zofften sich zwei Textilienfirmen um den Platz 1 in der Weltrangliste...und so etwas wurde doch tatsächlich in die Rubrik "Probleme" geworfen. Soul konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Wenn die Menschen hier mal Kontakt mit richtigen Problemen haben würden, dann würden sie sich freuen, wenn Textilfirmen ihre einzige Sorge wären.  
  
Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln trat Bulma in die Küche. Sie hatte einen kleinen Koffer und einen ebenso kleinen Karton unterm Arm. Beides stellte sie auf der Arbeitsfläche ab, zog einen Stuhl und das Radio zu sich und begann, einzelne Werkzeuge aus dem kleinen Koffer zu kramen. Soul sah sie fragend an, legte den Teller zur Seite, den sie gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, und schaute neugierig über Bulma´s Schulter. "Was machst du denn da?" Sie setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche neben das Radio, baumelte mit den Beinen und beäugte Bulma´s Arbeit. Diese nahm nämlich gerade das Radio auseinander.  
  
"Ich bau nur schnell dieses Teil hier ein." Sie deutete auf eine kleine Platte mit unzähligen Drähtchen und Schrauben, welche sie gerade aus dem kleinen Karton geholt hatte. Auch Soul`s Blick richtete dich darauf. Vorsichtig hob sie das Teil hoch und sah es sich von allen Seiten an. "Ist das ein Sender, oder ein Empfänger?" - "Beides.", antwortete Bulma, "Ich will nicht zig-verschiedene Programme hören, nur weil ich etwas durchs Haus laufe. Hier laufen nämlich permanent die Radios. Deshalb bau ich diese Dinger überall ein." - "Damit sie immer den selben Sender spielen?" - "Genau." Bulma wandte sich kurz Soul zu. "Endlich jemand, der versteht, was ich mache." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Radio zu. "Vegeta weiß nicht einmal, was ein Elektroskop ist, geschweige denn, wie es funktioniert. Den Kerl kann man total vergessen." Soul lächelte. Sie mochte ihre Family einfach!  
  
"So!" Bulma schraubte das Radio wieder zu. "Das war es. Ich bau die Teile noch in 2 andere Radios und dann probiere ich es aus." Somit packte sie alle Werkzeuge wieder in ihren Werkzeugkoffer und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Doch bevor sie die Küche verlassen konnte, tippte Soul sie leicht an.  
  
"Mama? Sag...darf ich kurz mal telefonieren? Es dauert auch sicher nicht lange." - "Wenn willst du denn anrufen?", stellte Bulma die Gegenfrage, worauf Soul lächelte. "Eine Freundin." - "Die aus der Stadt?" - "Genau die." Bulma nickte und hob den kleinen Koffer von der Arbeitsfläche. "Klar doch."  
  
Und schon wenig später stand Soul vor der Telefonstation, nahm das kabellose Telefon an sich und wählte die Nummer. Während es an der anderen Seite klingelte, ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und wartete, bis jemand abhob.  
  
"Halloho! Shila Sakikaze hier. Was gibt es denn Feines?"  
  
Auf Soul`s Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Lächeln wieder. Die Frau war ja richtig gut gelaunt! Da musste es eine gute Nachricht gegeben haben.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Shila-san! Hier ist Soul!" - "Ahhhh....Soul-san! Hallo! Wie geht es dir denn so?" Shila sang förmlich in das Telefon.  
  
"Wunderbar!", antwortete Soul, "Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja schon gestern Abend anrufen...doch es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen." - "So? Was denn?", fragte Shila neugierig und grinste wissend. Soul kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Laaaaaaange Geschichte. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wann wir uns mal wieder treffen könnten." - "Oh..." Shila schien entweder nachzudenken oder irgendwo nachzusehen. "Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du in etwa einer Stunde vorbei kommen. Ich arbeite zwar gerade, doch dann hab ich etwas Zeit." Kurz blieb sie still, erzählte dann aber aufgeregt. "Soul-san! Heute kommt mein Freund hier vorbei! Vielleicht könntest du ja dein Brüderchen mitbringen." Sie lachte. "Meine Güte...das würde ja ein Spaß werden!"  
  
Soul`s Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Also wenn das so ist: Ich bin da! Pünktlich! Den muss ich unbedingt sehen!" - "Wen?" - "Na den verschollenen Zwilling meines Bruders." Sie musste lachen.  
  
Shila freute sich wohl gleichermaßen. "Ich sehe es förmlich vor mir, wie die beiden sich anstarren! Und glaub mir: Was WERDEN sie!" Sie lachte. "Mit tellergroßen Augen!" Auf Soul`s Gesicht hatte sich ein strahlendes Dauergrinsen breit gemacht. Darauf würde sie sich freuen! "Ich muss nur noch mein schlummerndes Brüderlein wecken und frühstücken, dann bin ich da. MIT ihm im Schlepptau." - "Au ja!"  
  
Kurz hörte Soul eine Männerstimme im Hintergrund. Hatte sie da gerade `Korrekturen` rausgehört?  
  
"Duhu...Soul-san. Ich muss jetzt leider Schluß machen. Hier wartet ein Stapel Kontrollen und sonstige Arbeit auf mich. Ach! Bevor ich es vergesse oder du dich verläufst: Meine Schule ist in der 34. Straße, Nummer 23. Das war es auch schon." Wieder hörte Soul eine Männerstimme, doch diesmal hörte sie sich ärgerlich an. Natürlich brüllte Shila gleichermaßen zurück, doch wenigstens war sie umsichtig genug, zuvor den Telefonhörer zuzuhalten. Somit war Soul nur beinahe taub.  
  
"Soul-san, ich muss jetzt wirklich aufhören. Es gibt hier bestimmte Leute, die aber auch rein gar nichts auf die Reihe kriegen." Soul konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Shila den Störenfried gerade mit wütenden Blicken strafte. "Wir sehen uns ja." - "Klar doch! Bis nachher!" - "Tschüssi!"  
  
Somit wurde auf beiden Seiten aufgelegt. Für einen Moment stand Soul noch vor dem Telefon, begann dann aber zu lächeln und hüpfte den Weg zur Küche entlang.  
  
Sofort wurde das Radio wieder angeschaltet und der Geschirrspüler wurde bald darauf mit dem dreckigen Geschirr gefühlt. Mit einer Hüftbewegung wurde das Gerät geschlossen. Für einen Moment lauschte Soul noch den Sängerinnen im Radio.  
  
"But in April it sounds like love You call my name You call my name."  
  
"Soul!"  
  
Soul sah fragend auf. Wo kam das denn auf einmal her? "Soul!" Da war es schon wieder. Hörte sich ja verdächtig nach...  
  
Schwer atmend stürmte Trunks in die Küche und sah Soul dort stehen. Diese sah noch eine Weile verwirrt aus, lächelte dann aber zuckersüß. "Guten Morgen, Trunks! Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, denn du hast geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier. Außerdem meinte Mama, du hättest einen harten Tag hinter dir, also dachte ich mir -" Sie wurde durch Trunks` Umarmung abrupt unterbrochen. Das war ja plötzlich gewesen. Er war losgestürmt...und nun lag sie in seinen Armen, doch...warum?  
  
Einen Moment stand Soul nur so da und suchte eine Erklärung, doch dann begann sie zu lächeln und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Wer konnte denn wissen, dass er SO in die Küche platzen würde? Aber im Endeffekt war es ja nichts Schlechtes.  
  
"Ich dachte...", begann er. Seine Stimme flüsterte nur, "...Dass du verschwunden wärst." Soul hob eine Augenbraue und löste sich leicht von ihm, doch ihre Hüfte ließ er trotzdem nicht los. "Wohin denn?" Trunks atmete hörbar aus. "Keine Ahnung..." Soul lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Nase. "Und deshalb schreist du durch das halbe Haus?" Trunks seufzte. "Ist doch nun egal. Außerdem..." Er grübelte kurz, worauf Soul ihn neugierig ansah. "'Außerdem' was?" Trunks sah sie an, lächelte dann aber verlegen. "Ich weiss gar nicht...ob das nur Traum oder Wirklichkeit war..." Er sah Soul an. "Für die Wirklichkeit war es zu unfassbar, für einen Traum viel zu schön..."  
  
Soul lächelte. "Erzähl mir doch alles. Dann sag ich dir, ob Traum oder Realität." Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn es wirklich nur ein Traum war, lachst du mich aus..." - "Gar nicht. Dann können wir ihn deuten. Soetwas macht Spaß!" - "...Und wenn es kein Traum war, amüsierst du dich darüber, dass ich es dafür gehalten habe." Soul lächelte. "So schlimm wird es schon nicht." Sie stupste Trunks leicht an. "Du hast mich neugierig gemacht! Jetzt erzähl schon!" Trunks zögerte kurz, sah sich dann genau um und kam Soul leicht näher, damit er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
"Du warst ein Engel...mit riesigen weißen Flügeln. Die Federn haben geglitzert...", flüsterte er, "...Und das kleine Schutzengelchen..." Er tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf Soul`s Kette, "...Hat sich mir gezeigt..." Soul hob eine Augenbraue. "Echt?" - "Ja...und sie kannte Papa seit seiner Kindheit...und überhaupt war sie eine ziemlich verwirrende Persönlichkeit." Soul lächelte. "Das mit dem Schutzengelchen kann ich dir nicht bestätigen, doch was den Rest betrifft, scheinst du alles richtig mitbekommen zu haben." Sie stellte sich wiederholt auf die Zehenspitzen, doch diesmal landete der Kuss auf seiner Wange.  
  
"Doch...", begann Trunks, "...War das davor dann auch echt?" Wenn seine Gedanken richtig bei Soul ankamen, dann wusste sie genau, was er mit `davor` meinte. Praktisch als Antwort legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Und als hätte Trunks es erwartet, erwiderte er sofort.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die beiden voneinander abließen, Trunks sich mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen leicht über die Lippen leckte und meinte: "Das heisst dann wohl: `Ja.`" Soul nickte lächelnd. Gerade wollte Trunks sich wieder zu ihr hinunter beugen, doch als nur noch ein Hauch von Abstand da war, wich Soul aus, stürzte auf das Radio zu und drehte es lauter. "Trunks! Hör! Das ist das Lied!"  
  
Trunks seufzte. Ja...das Lied hatte seine Mutter in der Zukunft öfters gespielt...doch warum musste Soul diese tolle Atmosphäre kaputt machen?! Doch ehe er sich versah, hatte genau diese seine Hände gepackt und zog in zur der Stelle in der Küche, an der man am meisten Platz zum Bewegen hatte. "Komm, Trunks! Lass uns tanzen!" Sie schwankte leicht mit ihm hin und her, da dass Lied sehr langsam losging. Die Männerstimme im Radio - welche bald von einer Frau abgewechselt wurde - klang warm und ruhig.  
  
"Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt like this way before  
  
Yes I swear...it's the truth  
  
And I own it all to you  
  
Cause I've had the time of my life  
  
And I own it all to you"  
  
Mit dem Einsetzen des Rhythmus begann Soul zu tanzen. Zuerst ließ Trunks sich nur mitziehen, doch schon bald fand er Gefallen daran. Ihr Tanz bestand bislang nur aus kleineren Schritten.  
  
"I've been waiting for so long  
  
Now I've finally found someone  
  
To stand by me  
  
We saw the writing on the wall  
  
As we felt this magical  
  
Fantasy  
  
Now with passion in our eyes  
  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
  
So we take each other's hand  
  
Cause we seen to understand  
  
The urgency  
  
Just remember"  
  
Soul und Trunks' Tanz wurde irgendwie...fließender. Aus den kleinen Schritten wurden schwingende Bewegungen. Soul zog sich näher an Trunks heran.  
  
"You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because..."  
  
Die beiden begannen den gesamten Raum, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand zu nutzen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden ausschweifender und...ja...tänzerischer. Sie mussten oft zusammen getanzt haben, denn es sah alles beinahe...perfekt aus.  
  
"I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear...it's the truth  
  
And I own it all to you  
  
Hey Baby!"  
  
Passend der Musik wurden die beiden wieder langsamer in ihren Bewegungen. Fast wie am Anfang. Soul zog sich noch etwas näher, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Trunks einen Kuss stehlen zu können, doch dieser wich geschickt aus. Mein Gott...was, wenn bei der lauten Musik Bulma reinplatzen würde, und er bekam es nicht einmal mit?! Und dann auch noch mitten in einem Kuss?! Nein...das konnte er nicht verantworten.  
  
"With my body and soul  
  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
  
So we'll just let it go  
  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
  
Just remember"  
  
Wieder wurden ihre Bewegungen parallel zur Musik schneller. Und Soul gab nicht auf. Noch einmal versuchte sie, Trunks' Lippen mit den ihren zu berühren, doch wieder wich er geschickt aus.  
  
"You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because..."  
  
Da beide wussten, dass dies der letzte Refrain sein würde, legten sie noch mal alle Tanzkünste und allen Spaß in diesen Melodieteil. Und sie genossen es zu tanzen und den grauen Alltag für 3 kurze Minuten hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
"I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear...it's the truth  
  
And I own it all to you"  
  
Langsam wurde die Musik leiser und mit abnehmender Lautstärke wurden auch Soul und Trunks langsamer in ihren Bewegungen, bis sie schließlich standen. Sicherheitshalber sah Trunks sich um, ob auch keine neugierige Bulma sie beobachtet hatte. Dann jedoch musste er sich Soul´s bösem Blick stellen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nein, ihr könnt noch nicht aufatmen, denn es kommt noch viiiiiiiiiiiiel mehr Musik. ^^ Außerdem...sagt...kann es sein, dass alle meine Charas voll die schlimmen Erinnerungen mit sich herum tragen? Erst Veggi, jetzt Trunks... *seufz* Es ist schlimm mit mir, nicht wahr? *kopf schüttel* Aber so wie ich Veggi`s Erinnerungen aufgedeckt habe, kommen die von Trunks auch noch dran. ^^ Verlass euch drauf!  
  
Und @Ki-el: Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. *niederknie* Vergib mir! ^^  
  
Ach! Da fällt mir ein: Lest "And that's what make life worthy..."! ^^ Ihr wollt euch doch nicht wirklich die ganze Geschichte um Shila entgehen lassen.....oooooooder?  
  
Bye! ^^ 


	34. Lets dance, Baby

"So! Jetzt ist das Lied vorbei, jetzt will ich meinen Kuss haben!" Trunks sah sie verwirrt an. "Bitte?" Als Antwort nickte Soul heftig. "Du hast dich den gesamten Tanz hindurch gedrückt." Trunks zog einen Schmollmund. "Hab ich nicht!" - "Hast du doch!" - "Hab ich nicht!" - "Hast du doch!" ......  
  
Währenddessen hockte Bulma versteckt hinter der nächstbesten Ecke. Als sie die Musik in der Küche hörte, hatte sie sich sofort ihr kleines `Kontrollpult` für alle Radios im Haus gekrallt und sah eine perfekte Möglichkeit, das Teil sofort auszuprobieren.  
  
... "Hab ich nicht!" - "Hast du doch!"  
  
Plötzlich suchte das Radio einen andern Sender und als es ihn fand, klang eine Frauenstimme durch die Küche.  
  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand.  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
  
...So kiss me."  
  
Trunks und Soul schauten beide fragend, während Bulma sich ins Fäustchen lachte. "Was...", begann Trunks. "...War das denn?", beendete Soul. Und es war vorhersehbar, dass das kleine Schutzengelchen - wie sonst auch nicht unsichtbar im Anhänger Soul`s Kette - bei Bulma´s Spielchen mitspielte. ***Das war sicher Schiiiicksal!***  
  
Trunks legte die Stirn in Falten. "Und warum sollte das Schicksal SOETWAS tun?" Und prompt gab das Radio - von Bulma bewusst manipuliert - eine Antwort in Form von:  
  
"The one and only reason is fun, fun, fun  
  
Well baby.we've only just begun"  
  
Trunks sah Soul an und diese sah zurück. Synchron verfielen ihre Gesichter einem fragenden Ausdruck. Die Stille unterbrechend dudelte das Radio weiter und wechselte wiederholt den Sender.  
  
"Er gehört zu mir, wie mein Name an der Tür!  
  
Und ich weiß er bleibt hier!  
  
Nie vergess ich unser`n ersten Tag!  
  
Nanananananana!  
  
Denn ich fühlte gleich, dass er mich mag  
  
Nanananananana!"  
  
Soul grübelte. "Hört sich an nach..." Sie wurde vom Radio unterbrochen.  
  
"Ist es wahre Liebe?  
  
Uhuhhhhhhh!  
  
Die nie mehr vergeht?  
  
Uhuhhhhhhh!"  
  
Den "Oder wird die Liebe vom Winde verweht"-Teil ließ Bulma ganz bewusst raus. Wiederholt sahen Trunks und Soul sich gegenseitig an und meinten gleichzeitig: "Eindeutig Mama`s Handschrift!" Unüberhörbar! Immerhin war Bulma es gewesen, die permanent davon geschwärmt hatte, wie suppi ihre Kinderlein doch zusammenpassten...wie der Name an der Tür halt. ^^  
  
Trotz ihrer `Enttarnung` beendete Bulma`s ihr Spielchen jedoch nicht, sondern fand in den unendlichen Weiten der Radiosender immer mehr passende Lieder.  
  
"Bombastic love  
  
So fantastic  
  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
  
When we fall in love for the first time"  
  
Trunks grummelte. "Mama! Egal wo du steckt: Lass den Mist!" Das Radio jedoch war anderer Auffassung und spielte munter weiter.  
  
"All things fall into place  
  
My heart, it feel so save  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me"  
  
Unbemerkt von Trunks sah Soul zu ihm herüber und begann zu grinsen. Wenn Bulma sich schon solche Mühe mit den Liedern gab, musste diese Atmosphäre auch genutzt werden.  
  
"I found the closest thing to heaven  
  
I found the deepest love I knew  
  
Yes.in you, oh, I believe, yes, it's true."  
  
Trunks seufzte und sprach etwas lauter, damit Bulma ihn auch hörte. Immerhin konnte sie nicht allzu weit entfernt sein. "Mama...ohoh...was denkst du dir nur dabei? Denkst etwa, wir würden uns davon beeinflussen -" Er konnte nicht wirklich weitersprechen, denn Soul versiegelte seine Lippen mit ihren, worauf Trunks erst einmal ein sehr verwirrtes Gesicht machte. Bulma jedoch sah sofort ihre Gelegenheit.  
  
"Don't - talk - kiss - ah! Make it mine!  
  
The one and only reason is fun, fun, fun  
  
Well, Baby, we`ve only just begun"  
  
Soul ließ von Trunks ab, begann aber, mit ihm zu tanzen.  
  
"Don't talk just kiss!  
  
We`re beyond words and sound  
  
Don't talk just kiss  
  
Let your tongue fool around"  
  
Trunks ließ sich nur hinterher ziehen. Er schien wohl doch noch etwas perplex.  
  
"I'll be anticipating  
  
This is our song they're playin'  
  
I wanna rock with you  
  
You're feeling this right, let's do this tonight."  
  
Kaum hatte die Musik geendet - Bulma fand wohl keine Lieder mehr - packte Soul Trunks, zog ihn an die Schränke mit den Koch- und Backzutaten und rief fröhlich. "Lass uns Pfannkuchen machen!" . . . Und...auf Trunks` Verwirrtheit muss ich doch nicht mehr hinweisen, oder? ^^  
  
~*°*~  
  
Wenige Minuten später saß Trunks an dem Küchentisch und sah Soul beim Pfannkuchen-Machen zu. Das Radio dudelte munter im Hintergrund. Der Tisch war schon vollständig gedeckt, was auf Trunks` Langeweile zurückzuführen war, da er nur rumsaß, außer, wenn Soul ihn irgendetwas holen ließ...so wie jetzt.  
  
"Trunks? Gibst du mir mal bitte eine Gabel?", fragte Soul zuckersüß und blinzelte ihn lieb an. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde. Und wie erwartet erhob sich der Morgenmuffel und begab sich zu der Schublade mit dem Besteck. Wenig später stand er neben Soul und reichte ihr das Besteckteil. Diese lächelte als Dank. "Danke schön, Trunks!"  
  
Mit der Gabel fischte sie einen fertigen Pfannkuchen aus der Pfanne, löste ein kleines Stück und probierte. "Hm...gar nicht schlecht." Wieder löste sie ein Stück, hielt es diesmal jedoch Trunks unter die Nase. "Möchte unser Pfannkuchen-Experte auch mal probieren?" Trunks rutschte mit einem Schritt hinter Soul, legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und machte den Mund brav auf, sodass Soul ihn füttern konnte. Leise schmatzend aß Trunks das Pfannkuchenstück und rollte die Augen grübelnd. "Hm...ganz okay. Wenn ich nachher Marmelade drauf mache, schmeckt man die Unfeinheiten nicht mehr heraus." Mit der Schöpfkelle, welche gerade praktisch zu Hand war, schlug Soul auf Trunks` Kopf und schupste ihn dann weg. "Blödmann! Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben!" Trunks lächelte entschuldigend. "Mein Gott, nimm das doch nicht so ernst, Soul!" - "Nehm ich aber!", antwortete Soul wütend, "Man sagt nichts gegen das Alter, das Aussehen oder die Kochkünste einer Frau, klar?!"  
  
Trunks hob abwehrend die Hände, da Soul die Schöpfkelle immer noch in der Hand hielt und so aussah, als würde sie gleich noch mal zuschlagen, wenn er etwas Falsches sagte. "Soul, beruhige dich doch mal. Du weißt doch, dass du die beste Pfannkuchen-Dame weit und breit bist!" Soul sah ihn sauer an. "Sag nicht `Pfannkuchen-Dame` zu mir! Ich will nicht mit einem Pfannkuchen verglichen werden. Nicht viel Größe, doch umso mehr Breite. Willst du das damit sagen?!" Trunks wich einen Schritt zurück. "Du musst du guten Seiten eines Pfannkuchens sehen." - "Zum Beispiel?" - "Hm...sie sind lecker." Er grinste. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Soul die Hand mit der Schöpfkelle langsam senkte und ihn fragend ansah. "Wie meinst du das denn schon wieder?" - "Weißt du nicht, was `lecker` bedeutet?" Trunks lächelte und ging langsam auf Soul zu, bis er schließlich vor ihr stand. Die Hand mit der gefährlichen Schöpfkelle hielt er sicherheitshalber fest umschlossen. "Das bedeutet, dass du einen tollen Geschmack hast." Die Schöpfkelle fiel zu Boden, denn...er küsste sie...  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Wir gehen!", rief Soul durch das halbe Haus, als sie in einem luftigen Sommerkleid die Eingangstür öffnete. Wie schön es doch war, wenn es so früh schon so schön warm war! Trunks warf sich gerade noch seine Capsule-Jacke über. Das war aber auch eine Frostbeule!  
  
"Einen Moment noch!", hörte man Bulma`s Stimme zurückrufen und wenig später stand sie Soul gegenüber und drückte ihr den Rucksack in die Hand, die sie den beiden auch schon das letzte Mal geliehen hatte. "Den habt ihr vergessen." Und erst jetzt, als Trunks den Rucksack sah, fiel ihm ein, was da noch drin war! Der Bär! Er hatte den Teddy-Bären nicht herausgenommen!  
  
Soul jedoch hatte sich schon von Bulma verabschiedet und hüpfte aus dem Haus. "Ähm...Soul! Lass mich den Rucksack nehmen, ja?" Trunks wollte gerade hinterher, als Bulma ihn zurück zog. Grinsend flüsterte sie zu ihm herüber. "Ich hab den Teddy rausgenommen. Er liegt in eurem Zimmer im rechten Nachtschrank, oberste Schublade." Sie zwinkerte einmal. "Wusste ich doch, dass du nicht wolltest, dass sie ihn sieht." Sie kicherte. "Den Teddy kannst du ihr heute Abend geben. Ich pass auch auf, dass niemand in euer Zimmer geht, ja?" Mit diesen Worten schupste sie den verwirrten Trunks aus der Haustür. "Tschühüss!", rief sie hinterher und knallte die Tür zu. Da stand Trunks nun...und der Begriff "Dumm aus der Wäsche schauen" war mehr als passend. Erst als Soul ihn zu sich winkte und rief, bewegte er sich wieder und beide wanderten die Straßen entlang.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Da sind wir!", verkündete Soul stolz, als sie vor einem großen Gebäude standen, über dessen Eingang ein riesiges Schild mit der Aufschrift "Viridaaka Gesamtschule" angebracht war. Viele Bilder und kleine Basteleien schmückten die Fenster. Ja...das musste es sein!  
  
Trunks war nicht ganz so begeistert. Nun...ja. Diese Shila war nett gewesen, auch wenn sie so ausgesehen hatte, als verberge sie etwas vor ihm, doch Soul hatte an dem Tag genauso gewirkt. Wahrscheinlich - so dachte er sich das - hatten die beiden über ihn gelästert. Aber was soll's. Da fand Soul einmal im Leben eine Freundin und Trunks wäre garantiert der Letzte, der Steine in den Weg legen würde.  
  
Soul packte Trunks` Hand und zog ihn in das Gebäude. Sie standen in einer hellen Halle, in der es relativ still war. Wahrscheinlich war gerade Stunde. Nur wenn man näher an manche Räume heran ging, konnte man von drinnen Stimmen vernehmen.  
  
"Und was jetzt?", fragte Trunks und sah sich um. Soul sah auch nicht viel schlauer aus. "Wir müssen das Lehrerzimmer suchen.", antwortete sie, worauf Trunks eine Augenbraue hob. "Aha...und wo genau willst du anfangen?" Soul zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwo wird das schon dranstehen." Und somit stapfte sie los und steuerte auf ein hellgelbgestrichenes Treppenhaus zu. Trunks folgte ihr seufzend.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Ich hab`s gefunden!", rief Soul zu Trunks rüber, jedoch nicht allzu laut. Immerhin war immer noch Unterricht und die Leute im Lehrerzimmer sollten ja auch nicht gleich einen Herzstillstand erleiden. Trunks kam gleich zu Soul rüber gelaufen. Kurz darauf klopfte Soul an und öffnete die Tür. "Hallo?"  
  
Als sie den Kopf in das Zimmer steckte, entdeckte sie sofort einen platinblonden Mann mit einer Tasse Kasse in der Hand. Er war ziemlich klein, doch unglaublich muskulös. So kleine Kraftpakete ließen Soul immer an ihren Papa denken. Schon damals, als Shila von ihren `Kollegen` erzählt hatte, hatte Soul ein Bild von diesem in ihren Gedanken sehen können. Das war dann wohl dieser Damon. "Ähm...Hallo.", antwortete dieser. Soul erkannte ihn sofort als den Mann, den sie am Telefon im Hintergrund gehört hatte, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie trat vollständig in das Zimmer und Trunks folgte ihr. "Nun...ich suche Shila Sakikaze. Ist sie zufällig hier?"  
  
Soul fand es amüsant, wie Damon Trunks anstarrte. Höchstwahrscheinlich kannte er Shila´s Freund. Schließlich wandte er jedoch seinen Blick ab - versuche es zumindest - und deutete auf einen Schreibtisch, beladen mit Büchern und Zetteln. Man sah nur den Dampf eines heißen Getränkes - wahrscheinlich Kaffee - aufsteigen und die Dinge auf dem Tisch stapelten sich so hoch, dann man die Person, die an diesem saß, gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Soul lächelte. "Danke." Und sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Schreibtisch, während Trunks den musternden Blicken zu entkommen versuchte.  
  
Als Soul näher an den Tisch trat, konnte sie tatsächlich einen blonden Haarschopf erkennen. "Shila-san?", fragte sie vorsichtig, denn wenn diese schon nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand in das Zimmer gekommen war, musste sie wirklich beschäftigt sein.  
  
Überrascht hob Shila den Kopf. "Soul-san!" Sie sprang auf. "Ich hab dich ja gar nicht kommen hören." Und ihr Blick fiel auf Trunks. Sie schmunzelte. "Du bist wohl sehr beschäftigt, was?", fragte Soul und deutete leicht auf den riesigen Stapel mit allem möglichen Papierkram. "Das?", fragte Shila unterfordert, "Das ist kein Problem." Sie hob den Stapel hoch, ging mit diesem an Trunks und Soul vorbei und steuerte auf Damon zu. Dieser sah sie verwirrt an, doch er konnte von Glück reden, dass er die Kaffeetasse nicht mehr in Händen hielt, denn Shila drückte ihm den gesamten Papierstapel in die Arme. Schließlich klopfte sie Damon auf die Schulter. "Das ist aber nett, dass du das übernimmst." Somit winkte sie Soul und Trunks und verschwand mit beiden schnell aus dem Zimmer, bevor Damon auch nur den geringsten Einspruch erheben konnte.  
  
Kaum hatte Shila die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer geschlossen, begann sie zu lachen. Auch Soul war am Schmunzeln und schon im nächstem Moment schalte die Schulglocke. Binnen weniger Sekunden war das gesamte Gebäude voll mit Schülern. Shila ging mit Trunks und Soul auf den Schulhof und dann auf den Parkplatz.  
  
***Soul! Warum musste ich eigentlich mitkommen?!***, fragte Trunks empört. Er kam sich so...überflüssig vor. Wie das 3. Rad am Fahrrad. Wie der 6. Finger an der Hand. Wie der 27. Buchstabe im Alphabet. Wie der 12. Spieler in der Fußballmannschaft. Wie...wie ein Mann unter Frauen!  
  
***Weil auf dich noch eine Überraschung wartet.***, antwortete Soul ihm grinsend, während Shila ungeduldig auf ihre Armbanduhr sah, dann wieder auf die Straße, wieder zur Uhr und immer hin und her.  
  
***Erwartet sie jemanden?***, fragte Trunks vorsichtig und erschrak leicht, als Shila sich umdrehte und meinte: "Er ist jeden Augenblick da. Einen Moment noch." Soul antwortete Trunks mit einem Lächeln. ***Nicht nur sie. Auch ich will ihn unbedingt sehen.*** - ***Meine Überraschung?*** - ***Genau die.*** Trunks runzelte die Stirn. ***Warum ist es MEINE Überraschung, wenn DU dich darüber freust?***  
  
Soul grinste. ***Ich freu mich doch immer, wenn du dich freust.*** Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. ***Jaja...........und jetzt mal bitte die Wahrheit.*** Soul sah ihn empört an. ***Das ist die Wahrheit!*** - ***Jaja...*** Trunks nickte. ***Meine Süße, ich glaub dir jedes Wort.*** Soul stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß aus, konnte aber nichts mehr sagen, da Shila aufgeregt durch die Gegend sprang. "Da kommt er! Da kommt er!!!", rief sie und Soul sprang hinter Trunks und verdeckte ihm die Augen mit den Händen. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, legte ihren Kopf auf Trunks` Schulter und flüsterte: "Ich sag`s dir, wenn du die Augen wieder aufmachen kannst." Sofort bekam sie die Antwort in Form von: "Ist doch egal, ob ich die Augen aufmache oder nicht. Wegen deinen Händen kann ich doch sowieso nichts sehen!" Soul zog eine Schnute. "Ist doch egal!" Sie sah wieder auf die Straße und beobachtete das auf den Parkplatz rollende Auto. Und natürlich erkannte sie den Bugatti sofort wieder! ^^  
  
Kaum war das Auto zum Stehen gekommen und der Fahrer ausgestiegen, spurtete Shila mit ausgestreckten Armen los auf ihren Freund zu.........direkt an diesem vorbei zu dem Auto. Fast liebevoll strich sie über die Motorhaube. "Ich hab dich ja soooooooo vermisst, mein Liebling!!!" Der Fahrer stand enttäuscht daneben und grummelte: "Ja...ich hab dich auch vermisst, Hime- chan." Erst jetzt löste Shila sich von dem Auto und wandte sich dem Fahrer zu. "Trancs?" - "Ja?" - "Machst du mal bitte die Augen zu?" Sie bekam einen fragenden Blick als Antwort. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal begrüßt! "Warum?" - "Tu´s einfach." Für einen Moment wurde sie noch fragend angeschaut, doch als sie ihren Blick in einen Drohenden wandelte, schloßen sich die Augen ihres Gegenüber sofort.  
  
Durch Blickkontakt gaben Shila und Soul sich das Zeichen und im selben Moment nahm Soul die Hände von Trunks` Augen und Shila packte ihren Freund an den Schultern und wandte ihn Soul zu. "Augen auf!", rief sie dabei noch und die Blicke der "Zwillinge" trafen sich. Es wurde still...  
  
"Überraschung!", rief Soul, als sie sicher war, dass Trunks seinen Gegenüber auch richtig "wahrgenommen" hatte. Und...ja. Shila hatte nicht zuviel versprochen! Die beiden starrten sich an und mit den tellergroßen Augen hatte sie auch nicht untertrieben.  
  
Fast wandelnd traten die beiden näher aufeinander zu, sahen sich an, öffneten die Münder um etwas zu sagen, ließen es aber gleichzeitig wieder sein. Wenig später standen sie direkt voreinander, jeder eine Frau an seiner Seite. Soul flüsterte zu Trunks rüber: "Du musst dich vorstellen." Trunks schien es kaum wahrzunehmen, doch langsam - ich wiederhole: Langsam!!! - streckte er die Hand nach vorn seinem Gegenüber entgegen. Er schluckte. "T...Trunks Briefs..." Der Mann an Shila`s Seite tat es ihm gleich und ergriff geistesgegenwärtig sie einladende Hand. "Trancs Laiban...", erwiderte er.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks sah Soul wütend an. "Das habt ihr euch ja fein ausgedacht." Links und rechts von ihm saßen Soul und Shila an einem Tisch im Lehrerzimmer. Sein Spiegelbild saß ihm gegenüber. Trancs sah Shila nicht minder böse an, doch die beiden Mädels ließen sich von der niederschlagenden Stimmung der Männer keinesfalls den gelungenen Scherz vermiesen.  
  
"Menno! Warum hatte ich keinen Fotoapparat?! Wie konnte ich so etwas nur vergessen?"`, fragte Shila sich, worauf Soul mit den Schultern zuckte. "Den Moment war es doch wert, fotografiert oder nicht fotografiert." Shila lächelte. "Recht hast! Aber so eine zeitlose Erinnerung wäre doch was Feines, oder?" - "Schön vergrößert die Wände mit tapezieren, was?" - "Die Wände? Das gesamte Haus!!!" Beide Frauen lachten fröhlich, während die Männer stumm daneben saßen und sich mit "Die haben sie nicht mehr alle"- Blicken ansahen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
  
Was das alles für Lieder waren? ^^ Moment...was war denn da alles dabei?  
  
"Don't talk just kiss" von Right Said Fred kam öfters vor, doch ganz am Anfang war "Kiss me" von Sixpence none the richer. Und "Er gehört zu mir" hat ja wohl jeder erkannt, oder? ^^ "Bombastic love", "That's where you take me", "When I found you" und "Anticipating" waren von Britney Spears. Glaubt nicht, dass ich großer Fan von ihr bin, doch ich hatte gerade so praktisch das Album von meinem Bruder zur Hand. Und die Lieder haben so toll gepasst.  
  
Mit der Musik ist es jetzt ersteinmal vorbei. Doch da ich so ein Musikfreak bin, mussten solche Teile wie dieser und der vorige einfach kommen. ^^ Ich hoffe, man kann sich das ein wenig vorstellen.  
  
Tschüß! ^^ 


	35. Lehrer sind auch nur Menschen

Wiederholt öffnete sich die Tür. Es tanzten hier aber auch viele Schüler an, die dieses oder jenes Problem hatten, doch diesmal war es kein Schüler. Viel zu groß...viel zu mies gelaunt...viel... viel zu schwarzhaarig. ^^  
  
Als der junge Mann die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Shila`s, Soul`s, Trancs` und Trunks` Blicke hafteten auf ihm, als er auf die Kaffeemaschine zuschlürfte und sich eine Tasse einschenkte, wobei er Trancs nur beiläufig registrierte, die anderen Gäste überhaupt nicht.  
Trancs wollte etwas sagen, doch mit einer Handbewegung wies Shila ihm ruhig zu sein. Trunks konnte nur beachtend aufsehen. Gott war der Kerl groß. Und dazu noch schwarzhaarig...ein schwarzhaariger Riese...Auf jeden Fall war Trunks froh, nicht auf diese Schule zu gehen und diesen Lehrer zu haben.  
  
Shila beugte sich etwas zu Trunks und Soul herüber. „Der sieht nur böse aus, ist er aber gar nicht." Hatte sie das gesagt, weil Trunks so erschrocken ausgesehen hatte? Sie zwinkerte mit einem Auge und stand auf. Trancs sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, als sie auf diesen Kerl zuschlenderte.  
  
Gerade machte Shila den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, als der Mann ihr zuvor kam. „Spar es dir, Shila!" Shila`s Mund schloss sich wieder und sie sah ihn empört an. „Wir leben in einem freien Land! Ich darf sagen, was ich will!" Es sah wirklich absurd aus, wie Shila den Riesen anfuhr, neben dem sie wie ein Zwerg wirkte. Der Riese seufzte. „Trancs! Kannst du sie nicht woanders hin schleppen? Sie stresst mich perm..." Ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als er an dem Tisch, du dem er sich gedreht hatte, seinen Ansprechpartner 2x entdeckte. Shila schnappte sich die Tasse Kaffee bevor sie fallen gelassen wurde und schob den übergroßen Typ an den Tisch.  
  
„So, Leute. Darf ich vorstellen? Michael Werm! Doch ihr müsst nicht so nett zu ihm sein. Sag einfach nur `Micha`. Das reicht!", verkündete Shila und zog diesem Michael so lange am Ärmel, bis er sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig verbeugte. Jedoch ließ auch er den Blick nicht von Trunks.  
  
„Verrückt, nicht wahr?" Hörte man Damon`s Stimme aus einer Raumecke, als er sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte und schließlich neben Micha stand. Beide sahen auf Trunks und Trancs herab. Micha nickte und deutete im einem Finger leicht auf die Zwillinge. „`April, April` oder doch eher `Versteckte Kamera`?" - „Ich glaub, Shila will uns einfach nur verarschen.", meinte Damon. Wieder nickte Micha. „Wäre ja auch nichts Neues. Oder sie ist so verrückt nach Trancs-san, dass sie angefangen hat zu klonen." Damon sah Micha skeptisch an. „Nun überleg doch mal! Wenn sie das versucht hätte, wäre da die Schule nicht schon längst in die Luft geflogen?!" - „Hm...auch wieder richtig."  
  
Shila musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen. Sie hatte Gäste hier! Soul und Trunks würden sie doch in den Knast stecken, wenn sie Micha und Damon umbrächte...doch ob man sie etwas quälen durfte? Nein...das hob sie sich auf, für einen Moment, in dem die beiden am wenigsten damit rechneten. Doch die Genugtuung, den beiden kräftig gegen die Schienbeine zu treten, ließ sie sich nicht nehmen...  
  
~*°*~  
  
Minuten später war der Raum wieder leer, abgesehen von dem kleinen Grüppchen bestehend aus einem Zwillingspaar und 2 Mädels, die sich im Charakter mindestens genauso ähnlich waren, wie die Männer im Aussehen. Shila hatte ihre Arbeit kurzerhand ihren Kollegen überlassen. Sie schlürfte mittlerweile schon die 3. Tasse Kaffee und den starken Kaffeegeruch im gesamten Lehrerzimmer nahmen Trunks und Soul wohl schon gar nicht mehr wahr.  
  
„Shila-san?" - „Ja?" - „Sag...du bist doch Englisch-Lehrerin, oder?", fragte Soul und lehnte sich etwas zu Shila hinüber. Diese tat es ihr gleich. „Bin ich. Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, Kleine?" Sie lächelte, während die Männer schon wieder die Augen verdrehten. Als Shila diesen Blick bei Trancs bemerkte, funkelte sie ihn böse an.  
  
„Ich habe vor kurzem ein Lied gehört...in einer anderen Sprache.", erklärte Soul, „Ich weiß nicht direkt, ob es Englisch ist, doch wenn es so ist, könntest du es mir dann bitte übersetzen? Ich wüsste allzu gern, worum es in dem Lied geht." Shila hatte schon minutenlang nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, mit Soul allein zu sprechen. Jetzt war doch die perfekte Gelegenheit.  
  
„Ja natürlich!" Sie packte Soul`s Hand. „Komm mit! Wir gehen ins Sprachlabor!" Somit zog sie Soul mit sich prompt aus dem Raum.  
  
Trunks und Trancs sahen noch eine Weile zur geschlossenen Tür. „Nichts gegen deine Freundin...", begann Trunks, „...Doch...ist sie immer so?" - „Nein.", antwortete Trancs, „Meistens ist es noch viel schlimmer. Und deine? Ist SIE immer so?" - „Schlimmer...uns geht es ähnlich." Trancs stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn in die Handflächen. „Bisher hatte ich hier immer den Ruf als `armes Schwein` weg und jetzt kommst du und machst mir Konkurrenz." Trunks lächelte. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wer von uns das ärmere Schwein ist." Ja...wer war eigentlich das ärmere Schwein?  
  
.....Sehr gute Frage.....  
  
Die Jungs begann sich gegenseitig Dinge vorzuhalten, warum es ihnen ja soooooooo schrecklich ging. „Hm...", überlegte Trancs, „Ich werde von lauter Frauen gestresst." - „Ich von 4 besonders Schlimmen.", erwiderte Trunks, „Ich bin aber jünger als du und hab das noch mehrere Jahre vor mir." - „Pah." Trancs winkte ab, „Als ich so alt war wie du...vielleicht etwas älter...das waren die besten Zeiten meines Lebens. Da hatte ich den Streß noch nicht." Er überlegte. „Hm...ich habe meinen Vater verloren." Trunks lachte auf. „Ich hab meinen noch!" Betonung auf dem `noch`, doch an diverse Cyborgs wollte Trunks jetzt nicht denken. „Und glaub mir...das ist viel schlimmer." Trancs lachte. „Mein Vater war ein schrecklicher Kerl. Egoistisch..." - „...stark..." - „...klein..." - „...machthungrig..." - „...ein Angeber..." - „...klein..." - „...frauenfeindlich..." - „...gefühlskalt..." - „...stur..." - „...selbstverliebt..." - „...klein..." - „...rücksichtslos..." - „...verantwortungslos..." - „...unberechenbar..." - „...verfressen..." - „...klein..." - „...unhöfflich..." - „...unehrlich..." - „...laut..." - „...unordentlich..." - „...klein..." - „...unausstehlich..." - „Hatten wir `machthungrig` schon?" - „ Hatten wir `klein` schon?"  
  
Beide nickten und meinten fast völlig synchron: „Du bist wirklich ein armes Schwein."  
  
~*°*~  
  
„Also...", begann Shila und suchte sich Zettel und Stift, während sie an einem Tisch Platz nahm, „Hast du das Lied irgendwie da? Aufgeschrieben oder so?" - „Ähm...nein...", antwortete Soul und setzte sich neben Shila, „Doch ich kann es singen." Shila hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast das Lied nur einmal gehört und willst es mir vorsingen?" Soul nickte. „Ich kann es dir genau so vorsingen, wie die Sängerin gesungen hat...hab es mir gemerkt." - „Gemerkt..." - „Genau."  
  
Shila sah Soul mit fragendem Blick an. „Sag...kann es sein, dass du ein fotographisches Gedächtnis hast?" Soul grinste. „So in der Art." Shila lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist ja praktisch...Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie viele meiner Schüler dich darum beneiden würden?" Unwissend zuckte Soul mit den Schultern, bis Shila ihre Frage selbst beantwortete. „Alle, Kind! Alle! Nichts mit lernen...einmal durchlesen und man weiß alles...So etwas will ich auch haben!" Soul lächelte. „Jeder hat halt so seine Stärken." Die lehnte sich zu Shila rüber und tippte auf das noch unbeschriebene Blatt. „Und deine Stärke brauche ich jetzt." Shila nickte. „Also fang an. Ich schreibe alles mit."  
  
Und Soul sang die erste Strophe des Liedes... „You tell me you're in love with me…Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me. It's not that I don't want to stay… -" - "But every time you come too close I move away, richtig?", beendete Shila, worauf Soul sie verwundert ansah. "Du kennst das Lied?" - „Allgemein bekannt.", antwortete Shila ihr, schrieb den Text aber weiter auf, „Einen Moment noch...ich bin gleich fertig." Soul sah neugierig auf das Blatt Papier, sah dann aber skeptisch drein. Diese Wörter...die Aufeinanderreihung der Buchstaben...wenn sie diese so lies, wie sie dastanden, ohne jegliche englische Betonung, dann kamen ihr die Worte doch sehr bekannt vor. Doch das war Nebensache, denn Shila war fertig.  
  
„Also pass auf, Soul-san. Ich übersetze es dir Wort für Wort.", meinte sie und rutschte etwas zu Soul rüber. Mit dem Stift deutete sie auf einzelne Worte. „Sieh...", begann sie, „...`You` bedeutet ganz einfach nur `du`, und da es öfters auftaucht, kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Sängerin von jemand anderem singt. `Tell` ist ein Verb und bedeutet `sagen`, `bedeuten` oder `berichten`. So etwas in der Richtung. Und wem sie etwas berichtet, sieht man hier." Sie deutete auf das `me`. „`Mir`. Wie weit sind wir mit dem Satz also schon?" - „`Du sagst mir.`", antwortete Soul. „Richtig.", bestätigte Shila, „Und was `du` sagst, steht hier." Die deutete auf `you`re in love with me`, Wort für Wort. „Du...bist...in...Liebe...mit...mir. Oder `du bist in mich verliebt`, um es anders auszudrücken."  
  
Soul`s Stirn zog sich in Falten. Warum hatte sie nur genau diese Übersetzung schon vorher erahnen können? Diese Worte kamen ihr so bekannt vor. Fast, wie die Sprache, in der sie Trunks immer so schön verwirren konnte.  
  
Natürlich! Wenn die diesen ersten Satz in „ihrer" Sprache ausdrücken wollte, würde sie sagen...   
  
„Yo tol meo yo ar ny lohve wylt meo."  
  
„You tell me you are in love with me."  
  
So unterschiedlich war das gar nicht. Doch wieso waren sich diese Sprachen so ähnlich?! Soul hatte sie sich damals ausgedacht! Es waren Wörter, die ihr einfach so in den Sinn gekommen waren...  
  
„Sag, Shila-san...", Soul deutete auf den nächsten Satz. „Bedeutet dieser Satz zufällig `Als könntest du deine hübschen Augen nicht von mir nehmen` oder so etwas Ähnliches?" Shila sah Soul mit großen Augen an. „Richtig...doch...wie kommst du darauf? Du wusstest doch nicht einmal, ob das Lied überhaupt englisch ist...warum kannst du es jetzt übersetzen?" Soul sah genauer auf das Blatt, auf welches Shila den Text geschrieben hatte. „Ich kenne eine Sprache, die dieser sehr ähnlich ist...die Grammatik ist die selbe, nur die Wörter sind verändert worden." - „Ich kenne keine Sprache, die Englisch SO ähnlich ist." - „Ich schon..." Soul sah Shila ernst an. „Shila-san...Als Kind hab ich mir selbst eine Sprache ausgedacht. Nur so...aus dem Nichts heraus. Ich hab niemals auch nur ansatzweise Englisch gesprochen! Die Worte die ich benutzte, die Grammatik...es kam alles von mir selbst...und genau DAS ist die Sprache, die Englisch so ähnlich ist."  
  
Sie deutete auf den ersten Satz. „Yo tol meo yo ar ny lohve wylt meo. Das bedeutet `Du sagst mir, dass du in mich verliebt bist`. Das ist es. Hörst du raus, wie ähnlich sich die Wörter sind?" Shila nickte und sah Soul interessiert an. „Das ist ja höchst interessant." Soul nickte und wandte sich dem Papierblatt zu. „Pass auf. Wenn alles hinkommt, bedeutet dies hier...", sie überlegte kurz, „...`Ich will an alles glauben, was du sagst, weil es sich so gut anhört, doch wenn du mich wirklich willst, dann mach langsam, denn da sind Dinge, die du wissen musst...`" - „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du niemals Englisch gelernt hast?", fragte Shila nach, worauf Soul nickte. „Das sag ich doch, Shila-san! Ist das nicht verrückt?" Shila grübelte. „Vielleicht hast du Lieder gehört und daraus diese Sprache gebastelt." Heftig schüttelte Soul den Kopf. „Nein, Shila-san. Als ich klein war, hab ich fast gar keine Musik gehört und wenn, dann Instrumentale, wenn irgendjemand auf der Straße gespielt hat. Das erste englische Lied hörte ich mit 11, und da war `meine` Sprache schon gute 5 Jahre alt."  
  
Shila grübelte weiter. „Das ist echt verrückt. Doch...", sie sah auf, „...Vielleicht wird diese Sprache in deiner Heimat gesprochen. Wo kommst du denn eigentlich ursprünglich her?" Soul sah Shila bedauernd an, wandte dann aber ihren Blick ab. „Ich weiß es nicht..." - „Oh entschuldige. Du bist ja eine Weise..." - „Was nicht automatisch heißen muss, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich herkomme...", erwiderte Soul und senkte den Kopf. Dann jedoch zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, Shila-san. Die Vergangenheit ist doch unwichtig. Viel interessanter finde ich das mit der Sprache..." Sie sah Shila an. „Shila-san...ich will dich nicht verarschen oder so...ich meine es völlig ernst. Ich habe nie Englisch gesprochen und bin trotzdem auf diese Sprache gekommen!...........Glaubst du mir?" - „Sicher glaube ich dir, Soul-san!" Shila lächelte."  
  
~*°*~  
  
„Was? Deine Mutter ist auch so?" Trunks nickte. „Und zwar ganz schlimm!" Trancs seufzte. „Davon kann ich ein Liedchen singen. Meine Mutter ist daran Schuld, dass ich Shila eine Liebeserklärung gemacht habe...ohne überhaupt selbst davon zu wissen." - „Wie hat sie das denn gemacht?" - „Sie hat es ausgenutzt, dass ich ihr alles erzählte.", meinte Trancs, „Und sie hat mir nicht gesagt, dass Shila genau neben ihr stand." - „Das ist ja gemein." - „Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
Trunks stützte das Kinn in die Hände. „Meine Mutter hält mir permanent vor, wie toll ich doch zu Soul passen würde und wie gern sie uns zusammen sieht. Garantiert schmiedet sie insgeheim schon Hochzeitspläne." Er seufzte, während Trancs zu lächeln begann. „Was meinst du...sind wir irgendwie verwandte Seelen oder so?" - „Nicht nur wir.", antwortete Trunks, „Man sehe mal zu den Mädels rüber. Die sind auch nicht viel besser."  
  
***Schicksal, mein Junge, Schicksal!***, hörte er auf einmal Appattèr in seinen Gedanken. Er grinste.  
  
„Weißt du, Trancs-kun...ich kenne so eine verrückte Frau, die garantiert behaupten würde, dass das alles Schicksal und vorherbestimmt ist und so." Er musste noch mehr grinsen, als er Appattèr`s empörte Stimme hörte.  
  
***Verrückte Frau?! Hast du sie noch alle?! Du kleiner, mieser Giftzwerg!!!***  
  
Trancs sah Trunks amüsiert an. „Vielleicht ist es ja so." - „Ja...", antwortete Trunks, „Irgendwelche Leute über uns haben uns zusammengeführt und das alles war geplant! Wie zwei Geschichten die man verknüpft..." - „Warum soll es nicht so gewesen sein?" Trunks nickte nachdenkend. „Genau...und eigentlich sind wir nur Hauptcharaktere in zwei Storys, die diese Leute über uns aus Spaß einfach mal zusammengewürfelt haben, was?" - „Und eigentlich sind wir ein und die selbe Person..." - „Und sie haben nur die Schreibweise unserer Namen verändert, damit keine Verwechslungen auftreten..." - „Ich bin also dein älteres Ego?" - „Und ich dein Jüngeres?" - „Schon möglich." - „Vielleicht dreht sich ja auch alles nur um Soul-san und Shila-chan..." - „...Oder um den Haufen unserer Probleme..."  
  
Trunks grübelte. „Dann tragen wir ja die Verantwortung dafür, dass unsere Geschichten nicht den Bach runtergehen." - „Ich glaub, die Leute da oben würden das schon wieder gerade biegen." Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder sie fördern unsere Probleme noch und freuen sich, wenn wir weder ein noch aus wissen." Trancs nickte. „Das kann natürlich auch sein." - „Das halte ich sogar für wahrscheinlicher. So viele Probleme wie wir hat nämlich kein normaler Mensch." - „Nicht mal ein Dutzend Menschen zusammen." - „Genau! Also MUSS das alles geplant worden sein." Beide nickten vielsagend. „So ist es!"  
  
Trunks überlegte. „Wenn du dann in meiner Geschichte bist...bin ich dann auch in deiner?" - „Vielleicht...oder Soul-san ist dort. Oder wir sind hier in meiner Geschichte." - „Das ist verwirrend." - „Und wie!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
„Sag Soul-san..." Shila rutschte näher, „Haben meine Tipps bezüglich Männern eigentlich etwas gebracht?" Soul wich zurück und sah Shila empört an. „Shila-san!" Diese grinste. „Nun sag schon. Die Kerle sind doch nicht da!" Soul wich schüchtern zurück. Aha...wenn es ernst wurde, war sie gar nicht mehr so offen. Interessant...  
  
„Nun sag schon!", forderte Shila, „Wenn du nichts sagst, muss ich es wohl oder übel aus dir rausquetschen! Ich muss immerhin überprüfen, ob ich als Lehrerin meine Pflicht erfüllt habe, denn nicht für die Schule, sondern für`s Leben lernt man!" Sie nickte bestätigend, Soul jedoch sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck behilt sie aber nicht bei, da Shila wieder näher rutschte. „Und?" Soul schluckte. „Frag doch nicht so, Shila!" - „Ich frag aber!" Soul sah Shila wie ein 5-jähriges Kind an. „Nein!" - „Doch! Keine Widersprache!" Soul verzog das Gesicht. „Muss ich?" - „Definitiv!"  
  
Nocheinmal sah Soul sich in dem Zimmer um, ob auch wirklich niemand da war, beugte sich dann aber zu Shila rüber und flüsterte: „Ich hab`s ihm gesagt..."  
  
Mit einem Sprung stand Shila und schlug die Hände vor den Mund! „Wirklich?!" Soul nickte, doch dadurch ging es bei Shila erst richtig los. Aufgeregt hüpfte sie kreischend durch den gesamten Raum. „Mei, mei, mei! Ist das süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß!" Mit einem Sprung war sie wieder bei Soul. „Und wie hat er reagiert?" - „Nun...ersteinmal gar nicht. Er war zu...hm...überrascht? Verwirrt? Ich weiss es nicht." Shila begann wieder breit zu grinsen und hüpfte weiter und murmelte solch Worte wie „süß", „knuddelig" oder „schnuffig". Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, beugte sie sich zu Soul runter, da diese immer noch an einem der Tische saß. „Ihr beide erinnert mich unglaublich an mich und meinen Knuddel-Trancs!" Über Soul`s Kopf kreisten Fragezeichen.   
  
„Knuddel-Trancs?" Shila grinste. „Das ist die passendste Beschreibung für meinen Trancs, findest du nicht?" Soul lächelte. „Wenn dein und mein Trunks sich wirklich auch nur annähernd ähnlich sind....ja! Dann ist das eine sehr passende Bezeichnung!" Shila lachte. „Und nun sag schon! Seit ihr jetzt zam?" Soul machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, schloß ihn aber nach kurzem Überlegen wieder. „Nun...offiziell nicht...glaub ich." Shila machte große Augen. „Hat er dich denn nicht gefragt?!" - „Was gefragt?" - „Na ob du mit ihm gehen willst!" Soul überlegte. „Ist das denn wichtig?" - „Nö. Aber ich dachte, dass normale Menschen soetwas machen würden." Soul lächelte Shila beruhigend an. „Ich hab schon weit 3 Jahren Gewissheit. Seit damals erzählt er mir nämlich fast täglich, wie lieb er mich hat." Sie lächelte.  
  
Kurz schwieg Shila, lächelte dann aber. „Weißt du was, Soul-san? Mich hat Trancs-chan auch nie gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zusammen sein will." Sie lachte, worauf Soul sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. "Hast du vorhin nicht noch gesagt, dass normale Menschen soetwas aber tun würden?" - "Habe ich mich jemals zu den normalen Menschen gezählt?" Soul schwieg, was Shila als Aufforderung auffasste, weiterzureden. „Und `Ich liebe dich!` hat er auch noch nie gesagt. Eigentlich mag ich diesen Satz auch nicht so." - „Hört sich so nachgelabert an, ne?" - „Genau." Soul nickte. „Ich sag diesen Satz auch nicht gern, doch ich musste Trunks mit einem Satz sagen, was er wissen sollte und...da bot es sich halt so praktisch an." Sie grinste.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul und Shila waren wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Lehrerzimmer. Das Blatt Papier, mit dem Songtext drauf, hatte Soul in der Hand. Unter den englischen Buchstaben stand die Übersetzung. „Dieses Lied ist im Radio gelaufen, als ich es ihm sagte.", murmelte Soul plötzlich, worauf Shila sie überrascht ansah. „Ja?" Soul nickte. „Und wenn ich mir so die Übersetzung ansehe..." Sie lächelte. „Man, hat das gut zur Stimmung gepasst!" Sie lachte.  
  
„Aber...sag Shila..." - „Ja?" - „Ist dieser Mamoru nicht auch ein Lehrer hier? Bekomme ich ihn auch noch zu Gesicht?" - „Ach...du hast ja Mamoru noch gar nicht kennengelernt!" Shila schnippte mit den Fingern, packte dann aber Soul`s Hand und zerrte sie hinter sich her durch das halbe Haus.  
  
Blitzschnell riss Shila die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer auf, in dem immer noch Trancs und Trunks saßen. Doch sie waren nicht mehr allein...  
  
Shila deutete auf den blonden Mann, welcher bei Trunks und Trancs am Tisch saß. „Bitte! Da hast du deinen Mamoru, Soul-san!" Die beiden Damen näherten sich dem Tisch, an welchem die Herren sich gerade unterhielten. Doch die beiden Damen, die zur Tür reingekommen waren, bemerkten sie wohl nicht.  
  
„Also das ist wirklich strange." - „Sag ich ja, Mamoru-san." - „Und ihr habt rein gar nichts davon gewusst?" - „Glaubst du denn wirklich, Shila-chan lässt sich die Chance auf mein blödes Gesicht entgehen? Und bei ihm war es nicht anders." - „Genau so ist es!" - „Man, habt ihr beiden ein Pech." - „Das wissen wir schon des Längeren." - „Haben die Frauen denn fotographiert?" - „Zum Glück nicht! Doch Shila-san hat es hinterher schon bereuht, keinen Fotoapparat dabei gehabt zu haben." - „Und stell dir vor, Briefs-san: Dieser Mann hier will doch tatsächlich heiraten!" - „Was?! Du willst dich dein ganzes Leben lang mit einer Frau rumplagen müssen, Mamoru-san?!" - „Syl-chan ist aber etwas anders als Soul-san und Shila-chan." - „Das kann ich für ihn auch nur hoffen. Meine Soul ist mir nämlich schon schlimm genug!" - „Aber sie ist doch sexy, Briefs-san." - „Das ist aber auch das einzige, Laiban-san. Und sie kann gut Pfannkuchen machen. Da hört es aber auch schon auf." - „Und warum bist du dann mit ihr zusammen?" Man hörte einen tiefen Seufzer. „Sie braucht halt nur diese 2 Eigenschaften..." - „Also bist du auch machtlos?" - „So ist es."  
  
Trunks spürte einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, genauso wie Trancs.  
  
„Ich hab nur 2 gute Eigenschaften, was?!", schrie Soul Trunks an, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu lästern?!" Trunks hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht gelästert! Im Vergleich zu den Eigenschaften, die du noch so hast, waren das wahre Komplimente!" - „Du Mistkerl! Ich könnte dich...!!!"  
  
Auf Shila`s und Trancs`Seite starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, bis Shila die Arme empört in die Seite stemmte. „Aha! Du findest sie also sexy." Sie trat drohend einen Schritt näher. „Gut, ich weiss ja, dass ich nicht so lange Beinen wie sie hab, und auch keine so tolle Hüfte und keinen so knackigen Po! Dann schmeiß dich doch an sie ran, wenn du nur auf das Äussere aus bist! So ein oberflächlicher Kerl wie du kann sich das doch nicht entgehen lassen! Frag Trunks-san doch, ob er tauschen will! Du kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten, mit SO einer Frau zusammenzusein, was?!" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie auf Soul.  
  
Trancs blickte in die Gesichter Mamoru`s, Trunks` und Soul`s. „Shila...hier sind noch andere Leute..." - „Na und?! Ist es dir etwas peinlich dich von einer hässlichen, flachbusigen Frau runtermachen zu lassen?!" - „Shila...du bist nicht hässlich." - „Und warum rennst du dann anderen Frauen nach?! Du untreuer Möchte-gern-Weiberheld! Glaubst wohl, die Frauen sabbern dir reihenweise nach!" - „Bleib doch mal ganz ruhig, Shila! Soul-san ist doch viel zu jung für mich!" - „Ach! DARAUF hast du geachtet? Hang dein Blick nicht an gewissen anderen Stellen?! Außerdem bist du doch garantiert auf junge Frauen aus! Natürlich! Schön jung und trotzdem Hammermaße! Ist es das, wonach du dich umsiehst?!"  
  
Auf Trancs` Stirn bildete sich langsam eine Zornesfalte. „Jetzt pass mal auf, Shila! Wenn du dich so aufführen musst, kannst du dich ja ab jetzt wieder allein um die Schule kümmern!" - „Na fein! Gut! Dann geh doch! Hab ich dich denn jemals gebraucht?! Immerhin stand diese Schule schon, bevor du aufgekreuzt bist und damals hab ich es auch ohne dich geschafft! Glaubst du denn, ich bin auf dich angewiesen?! Pah! Dann suchen wir uns halt jemand anderen!" - „Meine Güte! Nun mach doch wegen so einem dämlichen Wort keinen Aufstand! Was soll das denn?! Ich gehöre dir doch nicht! Hab ich ein Schild um den Hals mit der Aufschrift: `Shila Sakikaze`s Eigentum`?!" - „Ach. Willst du mich kritisieren?! Kommst du etwa mit meiner Art und Weise nicht klar?! Ist es so?! Ja sicher! Es ist ja ganz wahrscheinlich, dass es unter deiner Würde liegt, dich von einer Frau runtermachen zu lassen, was?! Hab ich dich in deinem männlichen Stolz gekränkt?! Hast du soetwas überhaupt?!" - „Du willst es nicht anders?! Gut! Dann bleib doch weiter in deiner Miss Macho-Superstark-Ich-Schaffe-Alles-Power-Frau-Rolle! Du willst doch nur deine haushohen Minderwertigkeitskomplexe verstecken! Weil du ganz genau weißt, dass du ganz normal bist und nichts großartig Besonderes!" - „Ach! So denkst du also von mir?! Ja?!" - „Ja!" - „Idiot!" - „Eifersüchtige Furie!"  
  
Ohoh...jetzt waren ihnen wohl die Argumente ausgegangen.  
  
„Oberflächliches, anderen Frauen nachsabberndes, arrogantes Machoschwein!!!" - „Hochnäsiger, tyrannischer, streßender, eingebildeter, von Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zerfressener, männermördender Drache!" - „Aber Drachen fressen kleine, dämliche Machoschweine!" Sie begann schadenfreudig zu lachen.  
  
„Du bist albern, Shila!" - „Stimmt!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Und das war es. Tatsächlich. Stille...im ganzen Lehrerzimmer. Beide schauten sich nur verwirrt an, sahen dann in die Runde und begannen lauthals zu lachen. „Man waren wir guuuuuuut!" - „Besser als sonst!" - „Schau nur, wie entsetzt sie gucken!" - „Total geschockt!" - „Ob sie jetzt Angst vor uns haben?" - „Sie haben uns doch noch gar nicht in Aktion erlebt." - „Das wurde ja zum Schluß hin immer besser. Doch...das mit dem Drachen hast du ja noch nie zu mir gesagt." - „Spontane Eingebung."  
  
Soul und Trunks sahen verwirrt von Shila zu Trancs, von Trancs zu Shila, ..., ..., ... bis sie von Mamoru leicht angetippt wurden. „Sie sind nicht immer so. Häufig...sehr häufig...aber nicht immer. ", flüsterte er, "Macht euch bitte kein schlechtes Bild von ihnen."  
  
Shila grinste Trunks und Soul an. „Soetwas habt ihr noch nie erlebt, was?!" Shila reichte Trancs die Hand und schüttelte sie. "Wir sind ein tolles Team, findest du nicht?" - "Unschlagbar!" Doch beide wurden von einem Schluchzer unterbrochen...  
  
Shila sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihr Blick auf Soul fiel. Diese hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Jetzt sprang auch Trunks auf. "Soul...hey...Süße...was hast du denn?" Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter, damit der ihre Größe erreichte und mit einer sanften Bewegung nahm er ihre Hände vom Gesicht.  
  
Soul strich sich eine Träne aus den Augen. "Ich dachte...ich dachte sie...sie streiten sich wegen mir..." - "Och nein..." Shila schob Trunks etwas zur Seite und sah Soul an. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schulter. "Wegen soetwas weinst du...? Das war doch gar nicht ernst gemeint, Soul-san. Wenn ich mich wirklich mit Trancs streite, dann hört sich das völlig anders an." Sie nahm sie in den Arm. "Nicht weinen, Soul-san." Sie streichelte Soul leicht über den Kopf. "Wenn ich mich wirklich mit Trancs zoffen soll, muss schon was wirklich Schlimmes passieren. Er verkauft den Bugatti oder so etwas..." Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf Soul`s Gesicht und sie lachte leise. Shila hatte wirklich komische Proiritäten. Shila lächelte ebenfalls. "Siehst du? Alles gar nicht so wild." Soul nickte und hob den Kopf. Nocheinmal strich sie sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte Shila dann an. "Alles wieder in Ordnung."   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Shila Soul an sich drückte: "Warum hab ich eigentlich keine kleine Schwester wie dich?" - "Aus dem selben Grund, warum ich auch keine große Schwester wie dich habe?" - "Dann ernenne ich dich jetzt feierlich zu meiner kleinen Schwester." Soul sah Shila verwirrt an, lächelte dann aber. "Wenn du willst. Dann ist Trunks aber auch dein Bruder." - "Dann darf ich dich ab jetzt aber auch `Imouto-chan` nennen, klar?! Und Trunks können wir auch gleich in `Otouto-chan` umtaufen." Sie lachte.  
  
Nach einem eigentlich ganz zufälligen Blick zur über der Tür hängenden Uhr von Shila, riss diese die Augen auf. "Nein!" Sie sah auf ihre eigene Armbanduhr um sicher zu gehen, dass die Uhr, auf die sie eben gesehen hatte, nicht falsch ging. "Mein Gott! In 10 Minuten muss ich unterrichten!" Sie sammelte alle ihre Materialien vom Tisch auf. "Und ich muss diesen Mist auch noch an die Tafel schreiben." Sie beeilte sich. "Es tut mir echt leid, Soul-chan. Doch ich muss dich jetzt allein lassen. Denn ich nehme nicht an, dass du dir meinen Unterricht antun willst." Soul`s Blick traf Trunks` und sie begann zu grinsen. Dieser sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
***Nein, Soul! Nein, nein, nein!***  
  
***Warum nicht?***  
  
***Weil ich keinen Unterricht machen will!***  
  
***Dann bleib doch einfach draußen!***  
  
Somit ignorierte sie Trunks und sah Shila amüsiert an. "Ähm...Shila-san? Könne ich vielleicht..." Trunks seufzte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Einde Freundin von mir hat beim betalesen gemeint, dass ich Shila bei dem Streit runtergemacht habe, damit Soul besser dasteht.....NEIN!!! Gar nicht wahr!  
  
Los! Seit ehrlich! Wer von euch hat das auch gedacht? Shila ist Copyright bei Ki-el und sie meinte, der Streit war richtig so...und ich widersetze mich doch nicht der allwissenden Ki-el! XD  
  
Im nächsten Teil komme ich endlich mal dazu, zu erklären, was es jetzt mit dieser bösen, bösen Schrankecke aus Teil 33 auf sich hatte. Ihr erinnert euch? Wo Trunks sich so tierisch erschreckt hat? ^^ Erschreckte Leute sind immer was Feines. *schadenfreudig ist*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil also!   
  
Bye! SK 


	36. Schule

"Ähm...Shila-san? Könnte ich vielleicht mit in den Unterricht?", fragte Soul, worauf Shila sie verwirrt ansah. "Du willst freiwillig Unterricht machen?" Soul nickte. "Ich werde auch garantiert nicht stören. Bestimmt nicht. Ich will einfach nur zusehen.....Könnte sich das einrichten lassen? Nur diese eine Stunde." Sie sah Shila mit einem bettelnden Blick an, bis diese zu lächeln begann. "Dann müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Die Stunde beginnt gleich, Imouto-chan...Oh, ich liebe dieses Wort!" Sie packte Soul bei der Hand zog sie aus dem Raum und murmelte ununterbrochen "Imouto-chan, Imouto-chan, Imouto-chan!".   
  
"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Trunks wandte sich dem Fragenden zu. Trancs hatte ihm dies angeboten. "Ich kann dich fahren. Immerhin stehen wir beide jetzt ersteinmal ohne Freundin da." Mamoru war nun auch dabei, irgendwelche Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Tcha...Lehrer ist eben auch ein Beruf mit der damit verbundenen Arbeit.  
  
Trunks nickte. "Wenn es keine Umstände macht?" - "Nein, gar nicht." - "Dann gern." Somit verließen sie fast zeitgleich mit Mamoru das Lehrerzimmer.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Der wunderbare, tolle, faszinierende, wahnsinnig coole, grandiose......der Bugatti hielt vor der Capsule Corp.  
  
Trancs pfiff erstaunt. "Gar nicht mal übel." Er betrachtetet das riesige Gebäude. Trunks lächelte, öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. "Vielen Dank nochmal für`s Mitnehmen." - "Schon in Ordnung." Trancs lehnte sich über den Beifahrersitz. "Wenn Soul-san genug von Shila`s Unterricht hat, kann ich sie auch bringen, wenn du willst." - "Das würdest du machen?" - "Na hör mal! So ein netter Kerl wie ich bin..." Trunks lachte. "Okay, okay. Das wäre echt nett." - "Kein Problem." Somit verabschiedeten sie sich und der wundervolle, tolle, heilige......der Bugatti fuhr davon.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Ich bin wieder Zuhause!", rief Trunks quer durch die CC. Es interessierte wahrscheinlich niemanden, doch vielleicht schaffte es doch eine einzige Menschenseele, ihm zu antworten. Und tatsächlich! Bulma kam ihm sofort entgegen. "Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Das Mittagessen ist schon seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Tisch. Dabei hat meine Mutter es schon viel später als gewohnt zubereitet." Sie sah hinter Trunks` Rücken, stutzte dann aber. "Wo hast du denn Soul gelassen?" - "Sie ist noch in der Schule." Bulma stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Du hast sie da einfach zurückgelassen?" *WER hat denn hier WEN stehen gelassen?*, fauchte Trunks in Gedanken. Immerhin war Soul diejenige gewesen, die sich einfach verdrückt hatte. Bulma sah ihn sauer an. "Bei diesen wildfremden Menschen?!" - "Sie kennt die Leute da besser als ich.", grummelte er, "Sie fühlt sich da wohl. Das ist wohl ihr neuer Freundeskreis." - "Eifersüchtig?"`  
  
Trunks sah Bulma mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Bitte?! Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Plötzlich zog ihm ein leckerer Geruch in die Nase. Er kam aus der Richtung, aus der Bulma gekommen war. Natürlich. Sie hatte die Tür zum Esszimmer offen gelassen. "Das riecht lecker." - "Du willst ablenken." - "Will ich gar nicht." Bulma grinste. "Neeeeeeein, Trunks. Das willst du selbstverständlich nicht!" Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "Mutter, verarsch mich nicht immer!", beschwerte Trunks sich. Bulma jedoch packte ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn in Richtung Esszimmer. Doch wenn Trunks an Essen dachte, kam ihm in den Sinn...  
  
"Sag...wo ist Vater eigentlich?" - "Auf seinem Zimmer." - "Also nicht im Gravi-Raum?", fragte Trunks, worauf Bulma das Gesicht verzog. "Glaubst du, dass ich mittlerweile schon so weit bin, dass ich den Gravi-Raum als Vegeta`s Zimmer bezeichne, oder wie?" - "Hätte ja sein können..."  
  
Bulma und Trunks schwiegen, bis Letzterer am großen Tisch saß und hungrig aß. "Wolltest du dir den Gravi-Raum nicht einmal von innen ansehen?", fragte Bulma und stützte das Gesicht grinsend in die Handflächen. Trunks schaute sie böse an, denn sie hatte dies nicht ohne einen amüsierten Unterton gesagt. Okay! Dann wollte er das Teil eben nicht nur von innen sehen, sondern auch ausprobieren. Was war daran bitte so schlimm?! Er war halt auch nur ein Saiyajin!  
  
"Jetzt ist das Teil gerade frei.", meinte Bulma weiter, "Und Vegeta hat auch noch nicht gegessen. Das heisst, dass du mindestens noch eine Stunde oben drauf packen kannst, bevor er in den Gravi-Raum will." Trunks sah auf. "Das heisst, ich darf da rein?" - "Sicher doch.", antwortete Bulma, "Doch wenn Vegeta kommt, muss du wohl oder übel Platz machen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Haus wegen euch Streithähnen in die Luft fliegt, klar?!" - "Jaja..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
So! Das Zeugs war an der Tafel und es klingelte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig versteckte Shila den geschriebenen Text an der Tafel mit den zwei bewegbaren Tafelteilen links und rechts, indem sie sie einfach davorschwenkte. Die Schüler ströhmten in das Zimmer.  
  
Soul stand immer noch bei Shila vorn an der Tafel, bis Shila von einem Schüler angetippt wurde. Es war ein lang- und braunhaariges Mädchen mit Brille. "Miss Sakikaze? Haben wir etwa eine neue Schülerin?" Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Soul, doch diese lächelte und winkte ab. Shila antwortete auf die Frage. "Nein, nein. Das ist eine liebe Freundin von mir. Sie will nur zusehen." Sofort verzog sich das Gesicht der Schülerin. "Aber Miss Sakikaze! Heute?! Gestern haben wir die neuen Vokabeln bekommen und garantiert hat die niemand gelernt. Gestern Abend war doch das Stadtfest und obwohl Sie noch sagten, dass wir heute Bedienungssätze behandeln...glauben Sie denn, irgendjemand hier hat sich den Stoff nochmal angesehen? Wollen Sie unsere Klasse bloßstellen?" - "Hast du gelernt, Hazuki?" - "Sicher, Miss. Aber ich brauche doch keine Zensuren." Shila nickte. "Wir versuchen es einfach." Plötzlich sah ein weiterer Schüler über Hazuki`s Schulter. Ein Junge mit dunklem Haar. "Miss Sakikaze! Wen haben sie denn da Feines mitgebracht?" Er besah sich Soul genauer. "Kommt sie in unsere Klasse?" Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man einen weiteren Jungen rufen: "Hey, Jonny! Du glaubst doch nicht echt, bei so einem Mädel landen zu können, oder?! Bleib doch lieber bei deinen Online-Girls." Gelächter schallte durch den Raum. Der Junge mit schwarzem Haar wandte sich um. "John heiss ich! Nicht `Jonny`!" - "Jaja, Jonny. Ist klar." Nun erkannte Soul auch den Störenfried aus dem Hintergrund. Es war ein Junge mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Sie lächelte. So hatte sie sich Schule immer vorgestellt. Ein Zimmer voller Menschen, die sich mochten...  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks war in dem Gravitation-Raum angekommen. Schnell hatte er die Sache mit den vielen, verschiedenen Knöpfen raus. Ganz so schwer war es ja auch nicht. Das Kontrollpult war sehr übersichtlich gebaut und leicht zu bedienen. Bulma`s Vater hatte diese ganze Elektronik gut überblickbar gemacht. Nicht umsonst waren die Leute der CC einfach die Besten. Das mit der Schwerkraft war gewöhnungsbedürftig und schwer einzuschätzen. Immerhin war es schon ein Unterschied, ob dann statt 70 Kilo plötzlich 140 Kilo wog. Nicht, dass Trunks nicht die Kraft dafür hätte, doch seine Wirbelsäule schmerzte nach kurzem, weil sie es einfach nicht gewohnt war. Doch wozu war man ein Saiyajin, wenn man damit nicht fertig wurde? Und schnell ging er auf die 100-G-Grenze zu...  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul saß lächelnd an ihrem Platz und lauschte interessiert dem Unterricht. Shila unterrichtete Englisch und sie war eine gute Lehrerin. Soul war in einer Klasse mit Schülern, die wohl etwas unter ihrem Alter lagen. Die Stunde hatte gerade erst angefangen und Soul saß bei einem netten Mädchen am Tisch. Alles perfekt!  
  
"Damit die Stimmung gleich zu Beginn besser wird: Vokabeln abfragen!", verkündete Shila, gefolgt von einem einheitlichen Seufzer-Chor von Seiten der Schüler. "Doch, doch, Leute. Wer will?" Absolute Stille und jeder Schüler versuchte Shila`s Blicken auszuweichen, bis auf ein Mädchen mit Brille in der ersten Reihe. Soul erkannte sie als das Mädchen, welche zu Beginn der Stunde auch gedacht hatte, dass Soul eine neue Schülerin sei. Shila seufzte. "Hazuki...ich weiss, dass du es kannst." Sie sah sich weiter um. "Niemand sonst? Aha..." Sie nahm das Klassenbuch zur Hand und sah sich ein paar Zensuren an, jedoch legte sie es gleich wieder weg. "Bei euch kann man sich ja gar nicht entscheiden, welcher eine gute Note nötiger hat." Sie schlenderte vor der Tafel hin und her mit Blick in die Klasse. "Also! Ene mene mu und raus bist...Nathan! Du siehst mir so aus, als wolltest du unbedingt beweisen, wie wunderbar du die neuen Vokabeln gelernt hast und dass du ein Meister auf dem Gebiet der englischen Sprache bist!" - "Nein, Miss Sakikaze! Eigentlich..." - "Was ist an `Vokabel-Kontrolle` so schwer zu verstehen, Nathan?" - "Gar nichts, Miss Sakikaze." - "Na also."  
  
Shila nahm das Buch zur Hand und blätterte auf den Vokabelseiten. "Also, Vokabeln Lektion 12, einzelne Wörter und Wortverbindungen. Übersetzung von Deutsch in Englisch und umgekehrt. Bereit?" - "Nicht wirklich, Miss Sa..." - "Wunderbar. Fangen wir an. `Schwören`!" - "Ähm...`swear`?" - "Was ist mit der Simple Past- und Past Participle-Version?" - "Bitte was?!" - "Diese Teile in der Tabelle. Die 3 Spalten!" - "Ähm...`swore` und...öh...`sworn`?" - "`Ich schwöre, immer meine Vokabeln - besonders Lektion 12 - zu lernen.`" Man hörte einen tiefen Seufzer des Schülers. "`I always swear to learn my...Vokabeln... - particularly...lesson 12.`" - "Du sollst nicht immer schwören, sondern immer lernen!" - "Anders geht es halt nicht."  
  
Und so ging das weiter. Und so lange niemand besser als Note 4 war, hörte Shila auch nicht auf. Sie war wirklich nur am Berichtigen. Letztendlich machte diese Hazuki den Vokabeltest und war mit einer 2- die Erste über 4.  
  
"Sagt mal Leute, was habt ihr gestern eigentlich alle gemacht?" Okay...sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass gestern Stadtfest war... "Waren da keine 10 Miuten zum Vokabel lernen?" Betroffenes Schweigen, worauf Shila seufzte. "Die Vokabeln sind die Steine, mit denen ihr euch das Haus des Verständnisses für Englisch baut. Ist euch das nicht klar?" Sehr poetisch, doch trotzdem schaute sie böse drein. "Was soll mein Gast nur von meiner Klasse halten?! Sonst könnt ihr es doch!" Sie sah zu Soul, welche sehr zentral im Raum saß und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Sie begann verlegen zu grinsen. "Ich kann es doch selbst nicht besser."  
  
Shila sah auf die Uhr. "15 Minuten rum...nur wegen ein paar Vokabel-Kontrollen.", meinte sie und wandte sich der Tafel zu. "Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema dieser Stunde." Die halben, bewegbaren Tafelteile schwenkten auseinander und zum Vorschein kamen mit Zeichnungen verbundene Texte. Soul kannte sie schon. Immerhin hatte Shila sie vorhin noch schnell an die Tafel gekritzelt.  
  
"Conditional sentences!", verkündete Shila und sofort riss ein Schüler in der letzten Reihe die Hand hoch. "Miss Sakikaze? Das hatten wir doch schon mal." Empört drehte Shila sich um. "Denkst du etwa, das weiss ich nicht?! Immerhin habe ICH euch das in der 8. erklärt. Ich kann mich an Dinge erinnern, die ich unterrichtet habe. SO alt bin ich ja nun wirklich nicht." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln ging durch den Raum. "Was?! Seit ihr anderer Meinung?!" Pech für die Schüler in der ersten Reihe, denn Shila kam ihnen bedrohlich nahe.  
  
"Nathan! Erkläre uns doch, was wir im letzten Jahr schon über diese Satzarten gelernt haben." - "Schon wieder ich?" - "Nathan!" - "Jaja!...Also...wir hatten Typ I und II behandelt.", begann er, "Irgendetwas mit `if-Sätzen` und so `nem Zeugz." - "Danke, Nathan. Das war sehr informativ.", bemerkte Shila ironisch, "Hazuki, was haben wir schon gemacht?" Nochmal wollte Shila nicht so viele verschiedene Schüler dran nehmen, da sie ja nun wusste, dass tatsächlich alle auf dem Stadtfest gewesen waren. "Typ I - zum Ausdrücken von erfüllbaren Bedingungen - und Typ II - zum Ausdrücken von Bedingungen, die unwahrscheinlich oder sogar unmöglich zu erfüllen sind, Miss Sakikaze.", antwortete Hazuki. "Danke, Hazuki." Shila angelte sich den Zeigestock. "Kommen wir also der Verfolständigung halber zu Typ III, in euren Büchern zu finden auf den Seiten 90 und 91." Wildes Blättern war zu hören, bis es langsam wieder ruhig wurde.  
  
"Nathan! Lies vor." - "Bin ich heute ihr Lieblingsopfer, Miss Sakikaze?" - "Denkst du etwa nur heute? Lies!" - "Jaja...`Beispiel: If I had fallen, I`d have broken every bone in my body.` und die Verneinung: `If he had tried an easier climb, he wouldn't have gotten stuck.`" - "Weiter liest...Jonny...nein...John. Verzeihung." Ein kurzes Grummeln war zu hören und die meisten Schüler schmunzelten, bevor weiter gelesen wurde. "Die im Hauptsatz erwähnte Möglichkeit kann nicht mehr verwirklicht werden. Es ist zu spät, weil die Bedingung im if-Satz nicht erfüllt werden konnte. Die Bedingung ist nun irreal. Deshalb nennt man die Sätze des Typs III auch `Irreale Bedingungssätze.`" - "Danke.", unterbrach Shila und sah in die Klasse. "Welcher Zusammenhang besteht also zwischen Typ I, II und III?" Das erste Mal an diesem Tag gingen doch tatsächlich ein paar Hände hoch. Vielleicht wurde es ja doch noch ein guter Tag.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Alle abgeschrieben?", fragte Shila in die Klasse. Allgemeines Nicken. Sogar Soul hatte unnötiger Weise mitgeschrieben. Shila sah auf die Uhr. "Da wir noch 5 Minuten haben und wir diese produktiv nutzen wollen..." Wieder hörte man den altbekannten Seufzer-Chor, doch Shila hockte sich vor die ersten Tische, stützte die Ellenbogen auf einen Tisch und meinte, "...Wie viel hat dieses Jahr eigentlich die Zuckerwatte auf dem Stadtfest gekostet?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis alle Schüler das begriffen hatten, und der Verstand jedes Einzelnen abgecheckt hatte, ob Shila das ernst meinte. Dann jedoch ging es richtig los. "3,95! Die Leute haben sie ja echt nicht mehr alle!" - "Viel zu teuer." - "Am Stand weiter hinten hat sie nur 1,50 gekostet." - "Da war sie aber auch nur halb so groß!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
So schwer war es gar nicht in diesem Raum, stellte Trunks fest. Wenn man etwas Übung hatte, konnte man die Schwerkraft auf das Gramm genau anpassen. Dieses Teil war eine richtige Trainingsmaschine, wunderbar für Saiyajin. Einfach fantastisch! Wäre der Gravi-Raum bei ihm Zuhause nicht kaputt gegangen, hätte er den Cyborgs mehr entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Aber soetwas konnte man ja immer noch Nachholen. Er gab gerade eine höhere G-Zahl ein, als, unbemerkt von ihm, die Tür den Gravi-Raumes aufging...  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Das ist echt nett, dass Sie mich fahren, Laiban-san.", lächelte Soul und sah wieder auf die Straße. Sie war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Trancs lächelte. "Das ist schon okay. War der Unterricht denn interessant?" - "Und wie! Shila ist eine tolle Lehrerin.", antwortete Soul, "Und die Schüler waren alle ganz nett und...Da ist es!" Soul zeigte durch die Windschutzscheibe hindurch auf ein großes Gebäude, zu erkennen als die Capsule Corp.. Trancs hielt am selben Platz, an dem er vor etwa einer Stunde schon einmal gehalten hatte und Soul stieg aus. "Danke nochmal." - "Gern geschehen." - "Fahren Sie jetzt wieder zu Shila?", fragte Soul, worauf Trancs nickte. "Ja. Wir wollen heute Abend noch weg." Soul lächelte. "Viel Spaß!" Und somit schloß sie die Beifahrertür und winkte zum Abschied, bevor sie das CC-Gelände betrat.  
  
Sie wollte ins Haus gehen, doch durch einen zufälligen Blick fiel ihr Vegeta am Gravi-Raum auf. Nicht das er darin wäre oder herauskäme...er stand einfach nur am Eingang mit nach vorn gestreckter Hand. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Soul wusste nicht recht, was er da eigentlich tat.  
  
Trunks hatte die Schwerkraft nun mit einem Knopfdruck bestätigt und langsam nahm sie wirklich zu. Doch erst jetzt bemerkte er den Windzug vom Eingang her, doch bevor er sich diesem zuwenden konnte, hörte er ein elektrizierendes Geräusch, welches näher kam...schnell, viel zu schnell...bis ihn ein Ki-Ball direkt in den Rücken traf und ihn mit einem fürchterlichen Geräusch an die nächste Wand beförderte...   
  
Soul`s Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie Vegeta einen Ki-Ball in den Gravi-Raum schoß. Nicht, dass es einfach nur sinnlos war, einen Ki-Ball in einen Raum zu hauen, in dem eigentlich niemand sein dürfte...doch als sie den Aufschrei aus dem Inneren hörte, rannte sie los...  
  
Vegeta bemerkte sie wohl gar nicht, denn sein Blick richtete sich immer noch in den Gravi-Raum und selbst, als Soul ihn zur Seite stieß, um in den Raum sehen zu können, wandte er seinen Blick nicht ab. Doch auch Soul erstarrte, als sie Trunks am Boden erblickte. Augenblicklich schoßen ihr Erinnerungen wie in qualvoller Realität durch den Kopf...  
  
Trunks lag am Boden und seine Finger bohrten sich in die Erde. Sein Shirt war am Rücken völlig zerrissen und feuerrotes Blut lief über seine Schulterblätter...dieser Anblick hatte sich schon einmal in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt...warum nun schon wieder?!  
  
Augenblicklich lößte sich ihre Starre und sie rannte in den Raum hinein...wollte es zumindest. Es war zu verstehen, dass das bei 370facher Schwerkraft nicht unbedingt einfach war und kaum hatte sie einen Schritt in den Raum gesetzt, wurde sie zu Boden gedrückt. Sie hatte dieser Schwerkraft nicht das Geringste entgegen zu setzen.  
  
Sie lag am Boden, genauso wie er Ihr schmerzte alles. Sie wurde mit solcher brutalen Wucht zu Boden gedrückt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment würden ihre Knochen brechen. Der Boden splitterte unter ihrem Körper und unter der Wucht ihres Aufpralles. Es war, als hätte jemand eine Elefantenherde auf ihr abgestellt...eine verdammt schwere Elefantenherde! Es war schrecklich...und Vegeta stand daneben und tat nichts...  
  
***Kleine! Lass mich hier raus! Komm schon!***  
  
***Rauslassen?!***  
  
***Kleine! Konzentriere dich! Du musst mir nachsprechen, okay?***  
  
***Ich...ich kann nicht sprechen. Nicht bei dieser Schwerkraft!****  
  
***Du musst die Worte nicht sagen! Denke sie dir nur! Denke sie mit voller Überzeugung!***  
  
***Nun schieß endlich los!!!***  
  
***Pass auf. `Bòr uo save mye lif...Bòr uo ben wylt meo...Bòr uo protcto meo...Funfi yur funcon!` Sag es!***  
  
Soul versuchte, nicht an die Schmerzen zu denken, doch sowohl ihre als auch Trunks` Schmerzen brachten sie davon ab. Sie versuchte es jedoch immer weiter.  
  
***Bòr uo..save mye lif...  
Bòr uo ben wylt...meo...  
Bòr uo protcto meo...  
FUNFI YUR FUNCON!!!***  
  
Soul's Gedanken waren immer schneller geworden, immer hastiger, doch sobald sie wieder ruhig wurden, breitete sich von ihr ausgehen ein Lichtteppich über den gesamten Boden des Gravitation-Raumes aus und schlang sich die Wände hinauf. Eine unbekannte Melodie spielte. Lichtmassen schoßen auf die Kontrollanlage zu und zerlegten sie in Tausende von Stücke. Die Gravitationskraft ließ augenblicklich nach, denn die ganze Anlage stürzte ab. Soetwas wie eine leuchtende Hand grub sich aus dem Licht am Boden, schoß auf Vegeta zu, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in dem Raum. Hinter ihm schloß sich der Lichtteppich und weder Boden, noch die Decke oder Wände waren räumlich erkennbar. Ein krasser Unterschied zu dem hellen Licht, war die von Trunks ausgehende Blutlache, welche Tropfen für Tropfen vom überweltigenden Weiß verschluckt wurde.  
  
Neben Soul hoben sich hellblaue Schwingen aus dem Boden, als wäre dieser nicht vorhanden. Um die Schwingen herum, rollten kleine, leuchtend grüne Wellen davon, wie bei einem Tropfen, der ins Wasser fiel. Den Schwingen folgten blonde Locken, fließend wie ein wilder Wasserfall. Feuerrote, funkelnde Augen wurden von einem Engel aufgeschlagen, von dem nun auch das unendlich lange Gewand zu erkennen war. Die Flügel schlugen sanft, wodurch sich noch mehr kleinere Wellen ausbreiteten, sich kreuzten und ein wunderbares Muster auf den Boden zauberten, welches auf die Wände überging und nach Kurzem selbst an der Decke zu sehen war. Schließlich schwebten auch die mit Ketten geschmückten Füße der Gestalt über dem Licht, nur das Gewand hing unendlich weit hinab, noch immer verschluckt vom Lichtteppich. Kurz trafen die weinroten Augen auf die Pechschwarzen Vegeta`s, welche geschockt und erschrocken das Geschehene zu verstehen versuchten. Doch für die schwarzen Augen war nun der Moment gekommen, an dem sie gar nichts mehr verstanden. Die feurigen Augen wandten sich ab... 


	37. Secret

So! In diesem Teil ist sogar, man möge es kaum glauben, etwas Hintergrund- Story. ^^ Es wird Zeit, nicht wahr?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schwebend beugte sich die Gestalt über Soul, welche noch immer nicht zum Aufstehen gekommen war. Die Flügel schlugen einmal heftig und ließen wenige Federn, die auf Soul`s Körper hinab schwebten und sanft aufsetzten. Sofort spürte Soul, wie jeglicher Schmerz verschwandt. Die Federn verformten sich als ob sie brennen würden und lösten sich schließlich in Asche auf, welche von den tannengrünen Wellen davongetragen wurde.  
  
Soul`s Arme versuchten sie zu heben und erstaunlicher Weise spürte sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mehr. Als wäre die hohe Gravitation spurlos an ihr vorrüber gegangen. Für einen Moment sah Soul zur Gestalt auf, von der sie sanft angelächelt wurde. "Wir stellen uns später vor.", hörte Soul die flüsternde Stimme, bevor sie sich umwandte und auf Trunks zu rannte, vor dem sie schließlich auf die Knie ging und seine Hand ergriff. Sofort umfasste er sie fest und sie hob seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.  
  
"Trunks...hey...ich weiss, es ist eine dumme Frage...doch ist alles okay?" Sie beugte sich über ihn. "Kannst du atmen? Dich bewegen?" Trunks biss nur die Zähne zusammen, um nicht schreien zu müssen.  
  
Soul wandte sich an den Engel, den Vegeta immer noch anstarrte. Sie dachte an die Federn, die ihr die Schmerzen genommen hatten. "Kannst du das bei ihm nicht auch tun?" Mehr Worte bedarf es nicht, doch trotzallem wurde nur der Kopf geschüttelt. "Er gehört nicht zu unserer Rasse...ihm würde es nur schaden." Soul sah entsetzt auf Trunks hernieder, erhob dann aber die Hände, formte ein simples Band und legte es auf Trunks` Rücken, wo es sich augenblicklich zu einem Verband verformte. Schnell ergriff sie wieder seine Hand.  
  
***Bring meinen Vater hier heraus.***, forderte Soul und richtete die Worte an den immer noch schwebenden Engel, welcher leicht nickte und schließlich auf Vegeta zu glitt. Vor ihm hielt sie an, musterte ihn lächelnd. "Du bist...", begann Vegeta, brachte den Satz aber nicht zuendeda er gepackt wurde und sich das Licht um ihn herum verdunkelte, bis er sich in seinem Zimmer in dem Gebäude der Capsule Corp. wiederfand.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul versuchte Trunks dabei zu helfen, sich aufzurichten, doch es funktionierte kaum. Doch langsam dunkelte der Raum wieder ab und die Wände sowie Boden und Decke waren erkennbar. Nur die Kontrollanlage sah `etwas` demoliert aus. Schließlich stand Soul wieder auf den Beinen und stützte Trunks, welcher sich ebenfalls mühevoll aufrichtete. "Nun weiss er es...", murmelte er, worauf Soul schwieg. Trunks senkte den Kopf. "Ich hab gehofft, er würde mich irgendwann nicht mehr für einen Versager halten...und nun das..."  
  
Soul schloß die Augen und erinnerte sich...  
  
************************Erinnerung****************************************** *  
  
Soul - so an die 15-16 Jahre alt - lief die Straßen entlang, doch es wurde immer schwerer voran zu kommen, denn in häufigen Wiederholungen schnellte ihr so viel Aura entgegen, dass sie ein wenig zurückgedrängt wurde. Sie hatte es schon von Weitem gesehen: In der Stadt war was los! Diese Tatsache war auch im Radio verkündet worden und wieder war Trunks der Erste, der sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Gab es eigentlich noch eine Person, die das nicht vorraussah?  
  
Wiederholt kämpfte Soul gegen eine der Druckwellen an. Wie sie das alles doch hasste...aber zu ihrer Freude wurden der Widerstand immer schwächer. "Trunks Briefs! Wenn du lebend da weg kommst, kette ich dich Zuhause an! Auf mich hörst du nicht! Auf Mama hörst du nicht! Ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen, wie du endlich normal wirst!", sprach sie ärgerlich vor sich hin. Sie rannte an einem Wohnblock vorbei, an dem ein großes Stück fehlte. *Das stand doch gestern noch...*, dachte sie sich, doch sofort drängelte sich ein grausiger Gedanke auf. *Warum musst du Idiot dich auch permanent prügeln?!*  
  
Wenige Meter weiter stand ihr eine kleinere Mauer im Weg. Sie konnte nicht hinübersehen, aber daran vorbei gehen. Bevor sie dies jedoch getan hatte, hörte sie ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Augenblicklich wusste sie, wie die Prügelei zwischen Trunks und den Cyborgs aussah: Mal wieder hatten sie ihn in den Boden gestampft. Soul hatte die Mauer fast umgangen, als sie C18´s Stimme hörte.  
  
"Och nein, Trunks-Honey. Du machst schon wieder schlapp? Das ging ja schnell." Soul hatte es ja gewusst! Sie hatten ihn wieder fertig gemacht.  
  
Ohne die geringste Angst ging sie auf die beiden Cyborgs sowie auf Trunks zu. Letzterer lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht viel. Er versuchte krampfhaft aufzustehen, doch diese Versuche verursachten nur noch mehr Schmerzen. Trotzdem leuchteten seine Haare noch blonden wie die Soul´s. Nun bemerkten auch die beiden Cyborgs das Mädchen, welches ihren besten Freund anschaute.  
  
"Hey mein Engel!", begrüßte C17 sie mit einem fiesen Lächeln, "Gut, dass du da bist. Du kannst Trunks gleich wieder mitnehmen. Ich glaub..." Er sah zu Trunks runter und trat leicht in seine Seite, worauf Trunks leise aufschrie. "...Er kann nicht mehr." Soul sah mitleidig zu Trunks herunter. "Dann könnt ihr ihn ja beruhigt in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er weiter so dickköpfig ist, seht ihr euch sowieso spätestens in einer Woche wieder."  
  
Der Blick C18s schweifte durch die Gegend und traf auf einen der Menschen, der ebenfalls unter der Zerstörungskraft der Cyborgs gelitten hatten. Die Haare waren verstrubbelt und durch das zerrissene T-Shirt konnte man ein Tatoo sehen. Da kam ihr eine Idee.  
  
"Trunks-Honey bleibt noch hier!", meinte sie entschlossen und trat wieder näher auf diesen zu, "Ich hab noch was mit ihm vor."  
  
Soul hob eine Augenbraue. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, dass die beiden Cyborgs Trunks noch zum Spielen wollten, doch wenn er absolut nicht mehr konnte, ließen sie ihn normalerweise in Ruhe. Das wäre eigentlich jetzt gewesen, doch was konnte C18 noch mit ihm wollen? Er konnte sich weder verteidigen noch kämpfen. Doch wenn Soul es sich richtig überlegte, geschah Trunks das ganz recht. Egal, wie herzlos es sich anhören mag, doch jedes Mal wollte er kämpfen...obwohl er genau wusste, dass er keine Chance hat. Dabei missachtete er sogar die warnenden Worte seiner Mutter und seiner eigenen Schwester. Vielleicht würde er endlich aufwachen und logischer an die Sache rangehen.  
  
C18 trat noch weiter auf Trunks zu und zog das Schwert aus der Halterung. Trunks öffnete schlagartig die Augen und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es ging einfach nicht. "Nein! Gib mir das...Gib mir das Schwert zurück! Du Hexe!!!", schrie er, doch keiner der Cyborgs - schon gar nicht C18 - hörte ihm zu.  
  
Jetzt gingen auch bei Soul die inneren Alarmglocken an. "C18!", rief sie, "Leg es zurück! Du kannst damit nicht umgehen! Du bringst ihn noch um!" Sie rannte auf den Cyborg zu, doch kurz entschloßen hinderte C17 sie am Weiterkommen, da er ihr einfach die Hände auf den Rücken drehte und sie festnagelte. "Du halt dich mal schön raus, mein Engel. Du bleibst bei mir und schaust schön zu, ja?" Soul verfluchte Trunks´ Dickkopf! Wäre er nicht wieder losgestürmt wie ein Irrer, wäre es nie soweit gekommen! Diese Lage war ernst! Viel zu ernst! Sonst würden C18 und C17 ihn nie umbringen...doch das hier ging hart an die Grenze!  
  
Soul versuchte sich zu wehren, doch bei C17´s starken Griff konnte sie gar nichts machen. Nicht umsonst war er eines der stärksten Geschöpfe der Erde. C18 hingegen grinste finster. "Wenn unser kleiner Trunks das so locker macht, wird das für mich doch sicher keine Schwierigkeit sein." Verstärkt versuchte Trunks aufzustehen und ignorierte die Schmerzen, doch dieser war ja nicht das Einzige, was ihn daran hinderte. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr! Egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte...er würde sich nicht mehr wehren können.  
  
Mit einem lockeren Schlag hatte C18 das Band an der Halterung des Schwertes gekappt und war Trunks Rücken bedrohlich nahe gekommen. Trunks zuckte kurz zusammen, als er die kalte Schneide auf seinem Rücken spürte, doch nur das Shirt litt, da es nun einen kleinen Einschnitt hatte. Dies jedoch fiel unter den vielen Rissen nicht mehr auf.  
  
"C18!", rief Soul wiederholt, "Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Das Ding ist so scharf wie ein Skalpell! Du bringst ihn noch um!" C18 sah genervt aus. "C17. Bring die kleine Nervensäge doch mal zum Schweigen! Ich hab keine Zeit für sie." Schon einen Moment später legte sich eine starke Hand auf Soul´s Mund. "Ich vergreife mich zwar nicht gern an Damen...", meinte C17, "...Doch noch ein Wort von dir und es wird ungemütlich." Eine Schweißperle lief Soul´s Schläfe herunter.  
  
***Soul!*** Soul hörte Trunks rufen. ***Soul! Versuche abzuhauen! Bitte!***  
  
***Diese Hexe bringt dich noch um.***, dachte Soul zurück, ***Versuche aufzustehen, Trunks!***  
  
Kurz öffnete Trunks ein Auge um Soul anzusehen, schloss es aber gleich wieder, um ihn nicht lange ansehen zu müssen...diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
***Ich kann einfach nicht mehr...*** - ***Trunks! Mach doch jetzt nicht schlapp!***, schrie Soul verzweifelt in Gedanken, doch Trunks antwortete ihr nicht mehr.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Schlag hatte C18 die letzten Stofffetzen auf Trunks Rücken zerschnitten. Dabei hatte sie jedoch fast sorgfältig darauf geachtet, dass sie Trunks´ Rücken nicht berührte. C17 hatte die Hand von Soul´s Mund genommen, da diese sowieso eine Strafe erhalten würde, wenn sie nervte.  
  
"Sag, C17...", meinte C18 gleichgültig, "...Soll unser kleiner Freund nicht ein Andenken an uns haben? So ein richtig nettes?" C17 begann zu grinsen. "Damit er uns niemals vergisst?" C18 nickte. "Genau so eines. Und da wird nicht gerade Stift und Papier zur Hand haben..." Sie ließ das Schwert genüsslich in ihrer Hand kreisen und schaute auf Trunks´ Rücken herunter.  
  
"Nein! Das darfst du nicht!", schrie Soul und neue Kraft überkam sie, sich zu verteidigen, doch wie zuvor konnte sie gegen C17 nicht das Geringste ausrichten. "Du ekelhafte Hexe!" Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis C17 ihre Arme noch weiter nach hinten zog. Soul schrie auf.  
  
Trunks´ Handflächen bohrten sich in den Boden, vermochten ihn aber nicht zu heben. "Aufhören!", schrie er so laut es ihm seine Stimme erlaubte, "Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von ihr!" Gerade wollte Trunks den nächsten Versuch unternehmen aufzustehen, doch direkt neben seinem Kopf bohrte sich die Spitze seines eigenen Schwertes in den Boden. Ein paar Haare schwebten zu Boden und aus dem Einschnitt an Trunks´ Wange tropfte leicht Blut. C18 grinste. "Na, Trunks-Honey? Hast du Angst vor deinem eigenem Schwert?" Trunks wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Nein! Er hasste sie! Er hasste diese verdammte Angst! Er...er traute sich einfach nicht...So unendlich gern wäre er aufgestanden und hätte Soul aus den dreckigen Armen C17´s befreit, doch alles in seinem Körper sträubte sich dagegen, schien ihn zu warnen: `Keine Bewegung oder du bist tot! Du kannst einfach nicht mehr! Du hast alles gegeben! Diese Hexe bringt dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken um, wenn du aufstehst!`, während sein Kopf an ganz andere Dinge dachte: `Er bricht ihr noch den Arm! Tu was! Tu was du Feigling! Vergiss die Schmerzen und steh endlich auf! Sei nur dieses eine Mal für sie da! Nur dieses eine Mal!` Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und jegliche Kraft schwand... Er konnte einfach nicht mehr...  
  
C18 hob das Schwert wieder, während C17 seine Probleme hatte Soul ruhig zu halten. Sie grinste. "Was schreiben wir denn schönes? Du willst unsere Namen doch sicher nie vergessen...nicht wahr Trunks-Honey?" Trunks antwortete nicht... Nicht gerade vorsichtig brachte C18 die Schwertspitze in die richtige Position und zog langsam einen großen Halbkreis über Trunks` Schulterblätter.  
  
Als Trunks aufschrie, wendete Soul den Kopf ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein! Das wollte sie nicht sehen! Niemals! Sie hatte keine Stimme mehr...sie konnte einfach nichts sagen. C17 musste sie sogar beinahe halten, damit sie nicht in die Knie ging.  
  
Trunks keuchte und vergrub die Finger in der Erde. Nichts, was ihm hätte Schutz bieten können. Nichts, was diesen Schmerz hätte lindern können. Er stöhne vor Schmerz. Es brannte. Langsam fühlte er das warme Blut seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Doch C18 dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören.  
  
Soul versuchte mit allen Kräften, Trunks` Gedanken zu überhören. Alle flossen zu ihr herüber. Erst hatte Trunks dafür gebetet, dass es irgendetwas gab, was ihn rettete...doch nach ein paar Minuten dachte er an überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Gesichtszüge waren völlig leer. Das Einzige, woran man merkte, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war, waren die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge und das leichte Zusammenzucken, wenn die Schneide des Schwertes seinen Rücken berührte.  
  
Als Soul seine Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte, wandte sie sich ihm wieder leicht zu und öffnete ein Auge, um ihn anzusehen. Schnell schloss sie es wieder! Oh nein! Sie konnte einfach nicht so viel Blut sehen! Doch was noch viel schlimmer war...  
  
Sie öffnete nocheinmal ein Auge, um Trunks ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet und wirkten völlig leer. Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. Er war ganz blass und sein gesamter Körper wirkte so unendlich zerbrechlich. Was taten diese Bestien ihm da an?!  
  
"Hört auf...", flüsterte Soul, steigerte ihre Stimme dann aber zu einem Schreien, "Hört sofort auf!!!" Sie konnte das einfach nicht mehr ertragen. "Ihr bringt ihn um!! Das dürft ihr nicht!!! Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe!!!" Trunks´ Augen schlossen sich immer weiter.  
  
***Soul...Es wird schwarz vor meinen Augen...ich sehe nichts mehr...*** - ***Trunks?!*** Er sprach wieder zu ihr. ***Trunks! Mach nicht schlapp! Du hast es jeden Moment überstanden! Dann gehen wir nach Hause und behandeln die Wunden! Alles kommt in Ordnung!***  
  
***Soul...***, antwortete Trunks ihr. Er hörte sich so kraftlos an. ***Ich hab dich gern...Soul...***  
  
***Jetzt fang nicht mit so was an!***, schrie Soul zu ihm herüber, ***Hör auf hier Abschiedreden zu halten! Du schaffst e...*** Bevor Soul noch weiter denken konnte, spürte sie so etwas wie ein Lächeln von Trunks. Es war nur in Gedanken...doch sie spürte es.  
  
***Soul...Sag Mama, dass ich sie gern habe...ja? Sie war die beste Mutter, die man sich vorstellen konnte...*** - ***Trunks!***, schrie Soul, ***Hör auf mit dem Mist! Sag ihr das doch selbst! In ein paar Minuten sind wir Zuhause und du kannst ihr alles sagen, was du willst!***  
  
Bevor Soul noch mehr sagen konnte, fielen Trunks´ Augen zu und die gesamte Anspannung seines Körpers ließ nach.  
  
C17 ließ Soul´s Arme los, stieß sie aber von Trunks weg, sodass sie ersteinmal zu Boden fiel und sich aufrappeln musste. C17 hingegen ging sofort auf Trunks zu und betrachtete ihn kritisch. "Es hat immer Spaß mit ihm gemacht, C18. Wehe, du hast ihn getötet." C18 stieß das Schwert in die Erde etwa einen Meter neben Trunks. "Reg dich nicht gleich so auf! Er ist doch nur bewusstlos! Das bisschen hält er schon aus."  
  
Soul stand sofort wieder auf - nachdem C17 sie zu Boden gestoßen hatte - und stürmte auf die beiden Cyborgs sowie Trunks zu. Zitternd kniete sie sich auf die Erde und streichelte Trunks besorgt über den Kopf. Sie schaute zu den beiden Cyborgs auf. "Ihr Bestien! Nie im Leben verzeihe ich euch das! Wie konntet ihr ihm das nur antun?!" C17 zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Jaja...ist schon klar, mein Engel. Wir gehen dann auch. Immerhin haben wir ja nicht den ganzen Tag für euch Zeit." Somit hoben die Cyborgs vom Boden ab und zischten dem Himmel entgegen.  
  
Hastig zog Soul ihre Jacke aus und legte sie über Trunks` Rücken. Dort verformte sie diese zu einem Verband, welcher sich sofort um die Wunden legte. Nun griff Soul in ihre Hosentasche und zog ein kleines Gerät heraus. Auf dem Mini-Display wurde `Versteckt` angezeigt. Durch schnelles Drücken auf ein paar der Knöpfe wechselte dies auf `Sichtbar` und schließlich auf `Rufalarm`. Soul legte das Gerät neben sich, da es hier besseren Empfang hatte, als in ihrer Hosentasche und streichelte Trunks durch das Haar. "Ein paar Minuten noch, Trunks...dann ist Mama hier." Langsam sank sie noch weiter zu Boden. "Dann wird alles wieder gut."  
  
************************Erinnerung Ende************************************  
  
"Du konntest nicht das Geringste tun..." - "Das erzählst du mir seit einem geschlagenen Jahr!", motzte Trunks und mit Soul zusammen schritt er, wenn auch langsam, dem Ausgang entgegen. "Ich hätte nicht wie so ein Spinner losstürmen dürfen!", bedauerte er. Genau Soul`s Meinung! Doch fertig machen musste er sich deswegen doch nun wirklich nicht. "Du bist halt ein Saiyajin -" - "Und ein Miserabler noch dazu.", ergänzte er trocken und stöhnte kurz unter den Schmerzen auf, "Und nun hat Papa noch eine Bestätigung dafür." Trunks knurrte. "Es läuft alles absolut Scheiße! C17 und 18 tauchen garantiert auch noch auf...und wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Probleme, die mich stressen dürfen, bis ich irgendwann nicht mehr weiss, was ich überhaupt noch machen soll. Und genau dann, wird etwas noch viel Schlimmeres passieren und wenn ich dann da stehe, ohne jeglichen Schimmer oder Ahnung, was zu tun ist, dann verdunkelt sich der Himmel und es fängt an zu regnen, damit alles perfekt ist! Ja! Genau so wird es sein! Das Beste, das mir passieren kann, ist einfach nur tot umzufallen und -" So! Schluß! Egal, was für Schmerzen er hatte: Soul stieß ihn von sich weg, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung und er durfte sehen, wie er das Gleichgewicht hielt. Soul jedoch, sah ihn finster an. "Jetzt komm mir gar nicht so!", rief sie und sah ihn drohend an, "Und jetzt hör mir mal genau zu! Bevor du tot umfällst, sind die Cyborgs Müll, Papa respektiert dich, die Zukunft ist gerettet, wir fahren nach Hause, laden Mama irgendwann einmal zu unserer Hochzeit ein und werden steinalt, klar?! Bevor das nicht alles getan ist, werde ich garantiert nicht zulassen, dass du dich einfach ins Jenseits verflüchtigst! Und wenn doch, darfst du dir mächtig was anhören, wenn ich hinzu komme!" Sie holte Luft, da sie bei der gesamten Predikt nicht geatmet hatte, setzte dann aber wieder neu an.  
  
"Du nimmst es mit deinen Versprechen nicht so genau, nein? Genau an dem Abend, als C18 dich so zugerichtet hat, hast du schworen, in diese verdammte Zeitmaschine zu steigen und alles wieder gerade zu biegen! Du hast es geschworen! Weisst du das nicht mehr? War es dir so wenig wert, dass du es jetzt schon wieder vergessen hast?! War es also noch nicht schlimm genug, was sie getan hat, nein?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite. Doch kurz darauf formte sich eine Jacke an ihrem Körper und während sie auf Trunks zutrat, griff sie in eine Tasche dieser Jacke und zog ein Medallion hervor. Sie hielt es Trunks unter die Nase und auf der Rückseite stand eingraviert: `Leben ist wie Zeichnen ohne Radiergummi. Macht das Beste draus!` "Erinnerst du dich?" Sie öffnete das Medallion und auf der rechten Seite, war ein kleines Foto von Bulma zu sehen. "Wir sollen das Beste draus machen, wir alle drei. Du, Mama und ich. Mama hat über 5 Jahre hinweg die Zeitmaschine gebaut und...wir machen den Rest. So war es abgemacht!"  
  
Trunks nickte. "Jaja...ich weiss." - "Was hast du also für ein Problem damit? Meine Güte, du bist ein Saiyajin! Plus Papa und Goku sowie Gohan sind es schon 4 Saiyajin, 3 davon auf dem Super-Level. Piccolo, Kuririn und die Anderen sind auch keine Weicheier. Und ich bin auch noch da...gibt dir das kein Gefühl der Sicherheit? Merkst du gar nicht, wie viele Leute hinter dir stehen?" - "Wie viele von denen hinter uns stehen ist eine unbeantwortete Frage. Und Papa gehört definitiv nicht zur Antwort dazu!", erwiderte Trunks, worauf Soul antwortete: "Warum nicht? Er kämpft. Ist es nicht das, was wir brauchen? Es ist doch total egal, ob er für mich oder für dich oder für sonst wen kämpft. Hauptsache ist doch, dass die Cyborg- Büchsen am Ende Schrottgulasch sind. Ist es nicht so?" - "Schon, doch -" - "Warum machst du dich dann verrückt?" Sie hatten den Ausgang des Gravi- Raumes erreicht und Trunks seufte. "Du hast ja Recht..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Du...du bist...du...", stotterte Vegeta und ging rückwärts. Nur weg von diesem...ja...was eigentlich? Geist? Erscheinung? Vision? Oder einfach nur grausamer Alptraum? Alles in einem?  
  
Der Engel lächelte. "Ee wellco, Prinz! Habt Ihr mich auch gehörig vermisst?" Nein! Weggewünscht hatte er sie sich! Er sah sie verachtend an. "Warum bist du hier, Appattèr?!" Appattèr sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ihr freut euch gar nicht?" - "Nicht im Geringsten!" Appattèr`s Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. "Wirklich nicht?" - "Nein, verdammt nochmal!", motzte Vegeta, "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so hier aufzukreuzen?! Erst verschwindest du mit dem grausamsten aller Abgänge, verabschiedest dich nicht einmal...und nur damit du es weisst: Ich durfte mich noch Jahre lang mit meinem Vater streiten, nur weil du solchen Stress verbreitet hast!!! Jeder Einzelne am Hofe hat mich für komplett bekloppt gehalten!...Letztendlich wurde Vegeta- sei zerstört!" Er knurrte. "Warst du nicht diejenige, die meinen Vater verflucht hat?! Mir ist schon klar, warum alles so beschiessen gelaufen ist!!! Nur weil du deinen Willen durchsetzen musstest! Du und dein verdammtes Schicksal hier, Schicksal da! Nichts da! Das Schicksal hat alles samt falsch laufen lassen!!! Und hätte ich dich nicht kennengelernt, wäre es nie dazu gekommen!" Er kam ihr bedrohlich nähe, doch sie ließ alle Worte still über sich ergehen. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich jetzt König sein könnte?! Das ist der Platz, der mir zugedacht wurde! Und du hast es zunichte gemacht! Und was mache ich nun?! Ich darf mich täglich mit verblödeten Überresten meiner Rasse rumschlagen und diesen bescheuerten Planeten permanent vor irgendwelchen ach so gefährlichen Zeugs beschützen!" Er atmete schwer und Zornesfalten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Appattèr nickte leicht.  
  
"Ich kann Euren Zorn verstehen, Prinz. Doch seit Euch einer Tatsache bewusst: Ich habe niemals Euch oder Euren Planeten verflucht, abgesehen davon, dass ich dazu nicht die nötige Kraft hätte." - "Ach ja?! Und wie willst du es mir erklären, dass genau das eingetroffen ist, was du sagtest?!", fragte Vegeta empört, "Du sagtest, Unheil würde über den Planeten kommen. Ach! Woher wusstest du das bloß?! Eventuell...Weil DU es ausgelöst hast?!" - "Nein, Prinz.", widersprach Appattèr, "Das Schicksal wählte diesen Weg und..." - "Jetzt komm nicht wieder mit diesem Scheiß- Schicksal!!!", schrie Vegeta und es wurde leise im Raum.  
  
Appattèr seufzte, sprach aber ruhiger weiter. "Prinz...bitte hört mich an. Ich kenne das Schicksal persönlich und es ließ mich an einigen `taktischen Zügen` teilhaben. Ich wusste, was passieren würde. Ja, ich wusste es sehr genau. Ich wusste, dass ich nach Vegeta-sei gebracht werden würde...ich wusste auch, dass ich Euch dort begegnen würde und...dass ich hingerichtet werden würde." Sie nickte. "Ich wusste es auf den Tag, ja, auf die Stunde genau. Alles war geplant -" - "Und warum das dann alles?!", fragte Vegeta lautstark, "Warum, wenn du leidest und ich leide?! Wozu?!" Appattèr hob den Kopf. "Das alles wegen Eurem Sohn, Prinz. Wegen Eurem Sohn und der Tochter meiner Schwester.." Jetzt guckte Vegeta aber. "Wegen Trunks und der Tochter deiner Schwester?!" Appattèr nickte wiederholt. "Dies ist der Grund...und ein paar andere Umstände." Sie hob den Kopf. "Glaubt nicht, es hätte keinen tieferen Sinn, Prinz. Ich habe in diesem Plan eine Rolle gespielt, meine Schwester, deren Tochter und Ihr genauso. Trunks und sie werden es nur zuende bringen. Ich sendete einen Impuls an Euch und an meine Schwester, und sie und Ihr...ihr habt im Endeffekt die selbe Rolle zu spielen gehabt." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Es tut mir sehr leid, Prinz, dass Vegeta-sei zerstört wurde und ihr nie die Gelegenheit dazu hattet, König zu werden, doch wäre es nicht dazu gekommen, wärt ihr nicht auf die Erde gekommen...hättet keinen Sohn gezeugt...auf jeden Fall nicht diesen. Und wäre ich nicht auf Vegeta-sei gewesen, hätte meine Schwester einen anderen Mann geheiratet. Ihre Tochter, wie sie Euch und mir bekannt ist, würde es nicht geben. Dieses Risiko konnte nicht riskiert werden. Dies ist der Grund, warum Vegeta-sei zerstört wurde. Nicht wegen irgendeinem Tyrann...nicht etwa wegen einer Macht, die zu stark für die Saiyajin war." Sie sah Vegeta an, welcher mit ungläubigen Augen weiter zuhörte, "Selbst, wenn alle Saiyajin damals Eure heutige Stärke gehabt hätten...das Schicksal hätte Freezer nur noch stärker werden lassen und es wäre so gekommen, wie es kommen musste." Sie hörte Vegeta schlucken. "Und...", stammelte er, "Und welche Rolle, spielt die Tochter deiner Schwester?" Appattèr lächelte. "Ein Band verbindet sie und Euren Sohn, denn Trunks...ist ihr Lebensinhalt."  
  
Vegeta riss die Augen ungläubig auf. Konnten zwei verschiedene Menschen den selben Lebensinhalt haben? Oder waren sie am Ende noch ein und die selbe Person?! Vegeta schluckte. "Diese Soul...ist deine...Nichte...?" - "So ist es, Prinz." Jetzt war für Vegeta der Punkt gekommen, an dem er sich setzen musste. Zu verrückt war das alles. Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
  
"Um meine Hinrichtung zu erklären...", begann Appattèr wieder, "...Es wurde alles so gelenkt, dass Euer Vater meine Hinrichtung anordnete, bevor ich meine Flügel verlieren würde. Und selbst als ich euch sagte, dass ich Angst habe, meine Flügel zu verlieren...es tut mir leid, Prinz, doch dies war eine kleine Lüge. Sie wurde mir vom Schicksal erlaubt, um Euch von meinem Volk berichten zu können. Denn wenn irgendwo in diesem Plan eine unvorhergesehende Panne passieren sollte, solltet Ihr meine Nichte treffen und sie sollte Euch interessant erscheinen, da sie auf die Dinge zutraf, die ich Euch berichtete. Und indem sie Euch treffe, würde sie auch auf Euren Sohn treffen...und der Plan würde fortsesetzt werden. Quasi als Belohnung dafür, dass ich an der Verwirklichung dieses Planes so geholfen habe, durfte ich wiedergeboren werden...als Schutzengel. Und nun...ja...nun bin ich hier. Einerseits um meine Nichte zu beschützen und sie im Zweifelsfalle in die Kultur unserer Rasse einzuführen, andererseits...um Euch wiederzusehen, Prinz." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Bitte versteht, dass die Zerstörung Vegeta-sei`s keinesfalls nutzlos war...und verzeiht, dass Ihr nicht König werden konntet, wie Ihr euch es immer erträumt habt." Sie kniete vor Vegeta nieder, verneigte den Kopf. "Verzeiht, Prinz..."  
  
Vegeta stützte die Stirn auf die Handflächen und die Ellenbogen auf die Beine. "Dann...dann war alles unabwendbar?" - "Nur eine Macht, die vom Schicksal nicht beeinflußt wird, hätte es ändern können.", antwortete Appattèr, "Und selbst dann auch nur, wenn sie stark genug gewesen wäre." - "Also Chance gleich Null?" - ".......Es tut mir leid, Prinz..."  
  
Vegeta hörte, dass Appattèr es wirklich bedauerte. Doch bringen, tat ihm das wenig. "Noch etwas, wovon ich nichts weiss?" - "Wollt Ihr denn noch etwas wissen?" Kurz überlegte Vegeta. "Ja!", antwortete er schließlich, "Wozu sind Trunks und Soul letztendlich eigentlich gut? Immerhin geht es doch um sie." Appattèr begann zu lächeln. "Es geht eigentlich um ein Versprechen zwischen den beiden, dem noch viele Dinge folgen werden." - "Ein Versprechen?" - "Sag ich doch!" Vegeta sah Appattèr fragend an. "Was für ein Versprechen genau?" Appattèr`s Lächeln wandte sich in ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen und sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen, Prinz." - "Was?!" Vegeta sah sie empört an, "Warum nicht?!" - "Weil ich Euch nichts über die Zukunft berichten darf.", antwortete Appattèr, worauf Vegeta sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. "Du weisst es aber?" - "Sicher doch!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich wieder. "Warum sagst du es dann nicht?!" Ihr Blick sagte ihm: `Ich sag es nicht, damit du dich ärgerst! Lalalala!`, doch ihr Mund antwortete anders. "Weil ich es einfach nicht darf. Ich darf euch nur sagen, dass das Versprechen noch nicht versprochen wurde. Das ist alles." - "Also wissen die beiden noch nicht einmal selbst etwas davon?" Appattèr schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Das ist ja das Lustige daran." Vegeta seufzte.  
  
"Dann hat das Schicksal auch schon festgelegt, ob diese Cyborg-Viecher kommen oder nicht?" Appattèr nickte. "Genau." - "Warum sollen wir dann kämpfen?", fragte Vegeta, "Wenn es doch sowieso entschieden ist, ob sie auftauchen, oder auch nicht, oder ob sich die jetzige Zukunft wiederholt...warum dann?" Appattèr seufzte. Diese Frage hatte sie irgendwie erwartet.  
  
"Prinz...nun überleg doch einmal. Wenn die Cyborgs wirklich auftauchten und Ihr keinen Finger krumm machtet...wäre es theoretisch nicht unlogisch, dass Ihr gewinnt? Wie soll das bitte schön gehen? Ihr steht vor den Cyborgs, sie zeigen ihre volle Zerstörungskraft...und am Ende fallen sie zu Boden und sind Geschichte?!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, nein. So geht das nicht. Dazu bedarf es schon etwas mehr Einsatz." Im Verlauf ihrer Antwort, war Vegeta`s Grinsen immer breiter geworden und letzendlich schaute er herausfordernd. "Und wie will das Schicksal das machen? Wenn einfach keiner von uns kämpft...will es uns etwa zwingen? Es will doch sicher nicht seinen grandiosen Plan aufgeben, nur, weil wir nicht kämpfen, oder?" Appattèr erwiderte den Blick genauso herausfordernd. "Glaubt nicht, der Plan wäre von Euch und der Gruppe Z abhängig.", erwiderte sie, "Dies wäre nur einer dieser unvorhergesehenden Fälle, die durch leichtes Ändern hier und da eventuell ausgeglichen werden könnten." Vegeta`s Blick ließ keinesfalls nach. "Na also! Wir brauchen uns nicht anzustrengen und es läuft trotzdem alles prima. Was will man mehr?" - "Vielleicht wollt ihr Euer Leben noch etwas länger genießen.", antwortete Appattèr, "Denn wenn ihr nicht kämpft und euch somit nicht verteidigt, werdet ihr sterben. Ganz einfach." Erst jetzt sah Vegeta langsam ernster aus, während Appattèr weiter berichtete. "Soll ich euch sagen, wer schon einmal diese `grandiose` Idee hatte?...Ihr selbst. Und das Ergebnis sieht man in der Zukunft, aus der Trunks und Soul gekommen sind. Und Ihr müsstet wissen, Prinz, was dort passiert ist." Sie schlenderte etwas durch den Raum, während sie weiter erzählte.  
  
"Eure Entscheidung - einfach nicht zu kämpfen - war eine unvorhergesehene Panne im Plan, und zwar eine so Schwerwiegende, dass sie nicht ausgeglichen werden konnte...und der Plan wurde nie vollendet. Er hätte vollendet werden können, doch die Umwege erschienen zu groß. So schwer sollten Trunks und Soul es nicht haben. Deshalb wurde ein grundlegendes Gesetz abgeschafft, welches besagte: `Zeitreisen sind unmöglich!`. Und mit dem verschwinden dieses Gesetztes war Bulma der Weg geebnet, die Zeitmaschine zu bauen. Den Rest könnt Ihr Euch selbst hinzudichten, Prinz, denn nun sind Trunks und Soul hier, bereit, alles zu ändern. Und es ist allein Eure Entscheidung, ob Ihr es nochmal so laufen lasst, wie es schoneinmal gelaufen ist." Jetzt schwieg Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Na? Hättet ihr das gedacht? ^^ Hat das überhaupt jemand verstanden? Ich wusste nicht recht, wie Appa es ausdrücken sollte. Es war ziemlich verwirrend, oder? 


	38. Lektion

Zuersteinmal hoffe ich, dass ihr mir nicht alle wegen dem letzten Kapitel böse seit. Irgendwie waren alle Meinungen die ich dazu gehört habe, nicht besonders positiv...seit mir nicht böse! *bitt* Auf jeden Fall geht es trotzalledem weiter. Sorry, wenn der teil so spät kommt. Immerhin ist heute schon Montag.  
  
Ähm...ich hab vergessen, etwas zu sagen. *räusper*  
  
Ihr solltet euch nicht wundern, wenn ihr den folgenden Teil lest, denn in DBZ ist es ja normalerweise so, dass sich die Zukunft nicht direkt verändert, sondern nur neue Zeitebenen geschaffen werden, richtig?  
  
Nun...bei mir gibt es nur eine Zeitebene, die sich durch die Zeitreisen natürlich permanent verändert. Es tut mir leid, wenn das alles viel komplizierter macht (und das macht es definitiv!). Appa versucht es gleich zu erklären...also lest es einfach. Und nur so ein kleiner Tipp: Entweder lest langsam und checkt jedes Wort...oder lest es mehrmals. ^^ Ich selbst hab manchmal am Ende auch nur noch Fragezeichen gesehen, doch ich kann mich halt nicht ausdrücken. Gomen! *verbeug*  
  
Könntet ihr mir vielleicht in ein Kommi schreiben, ob man das verstehen konnte, was Appa gleich faselt? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass das einleuchtend ist. Auf jeden Fall nicht die Art, WIE sie es sagt. ^^  
  
PS.: Dies ist ein reiner Appa-Veggi-Teil! XD Und: Ja! Wenn Appa und Veggi zusammen sind, gibt es natürlich auch wieder eine Lektion. ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innerlich freute sich Appattèr wie ein kleines Kind. Yes! Sie hatte ihn verwirrt! Wie wunderbar das doch jedes Mal war, bei Vegeta, sowie auch bei Trunks. Ein kleiner Sieg über die Saiyajin!!!  
  
"Aber...", begann Vegeta, "...In dieser Zeit wird Kakarott nicht sterben und -" - "Versucht es gar nicht erst, Prinz.", unterbrach Appattèr, "Diesen Fall hatten wir auch schon. Und ganz im Vertrauen: Als die Zeit so weiterlief, hat ausnahmslos niemand überlebt. Deshalb kam auch niemand in diese Zeit zurück und deshalb musste das Schicksal die Zeit selbst zurückdrehen...wobei ich wieder ins Spiel komme. Denn im Moment ist es meine Aufgabe, Euch bei dieser Entscheidung zu helfen, da Ihr sie schon...ja...insgesamt 5 Mal verhauen habt! Vielleicht wird es diesmal etwas." Vegeta zog die Stirn in Falten. "Einen Moment! Wenn dies immer derselbe Zeitpunkt ist...warum weißt du dann, wie es bei den anderen Malen war? Immerhin...immerhin sind sie nicht passiert. Auf jeden Fall nicht wirklich. Schließlich sind wir in der Zeit bevor meine Entscheidung fiel." Appattèr nickte. "Ganz recht, Prinz, doch ihr vergesst, dass ich diese Male miterlebt habe. Ob nun alles auf Anfang gestellt ist oder nicht...die Erinnerung ist in mir. Und darum habe ich eine Mauer gebaut." Sie sprach geheimnisvoller. "Und...Prinz...diese Mauer besteht aus einer dieser Mächte, unabhängig vom Schicksal. Stark ist sie nicht, deshalb könnte das Schicksal mir die Erinnerung theoretisch nehmen...doch so fies ist es ja nicht." Appattèr grinste. "Theoretisch könnte sich Soul auch an die Zeit mit den Cyborgs erinnern, wenn sie nach der Zerstörung dieser Teile nach Hause fliegen würde, obwohl alles anders gelaufen ist." Sie lächelte. "Seht Euch euren Sohn an, Prinz. Er wird von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Irgendwann werdet Ihr ihm davon erzählen können und er wird Euch mit offenem Munde anstarren. Nun stellt ihn Euch 17 Jahre älter vor." Sie setzte sich neben Vegeta auf die Bettkante. "Wohl oder übel müsst Ihr ihn in die Vergangenheit schicken, wenn er so alt ist, wie der Trunks, der jetzt aus der Zukunft kam. Denn er ist ein wichtiger Faktor in dieser Cyborg-Geschichte. Wenn er nicht da ist, läuft wieder alles anders. Goku bekommt keine Medizin, die Gruppe Z hat keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Cyborgs und...es läuft alles wie am Anfang. So, wie es Trunks und Soul nun kennen." Sie seufzte. "Das bedeutet, wenn dann der Trunks, der in dieser Zeit aufwuchs 17 ist, wird er wieder zurückreisen müssen, alles ändern...und dann tritt wieder eine Zeit ohne Schwierigkeiten ein, dann wieder Eine mit, Eine ohne, Eine mit...und, und, und. So wird die Zeit immer genau dann scheitern, wenn Trunks 17 ist, und NICHT zurückreiste, denn dann ist es theoretisch nicht mehr möglich, dass eine friedliche Zukunft existiert, denn in Vergangenheit war niemand, der geholfen hat...Versteht Ihr, was ich meine?" Vegeta versuchte es krampfhaft...und er glaubte sogar, es zu verstehen, doch es war schon ziemlich kompliziert. "Das heißt, dass mein kleiner Trunks, der jetzt gerade ein halbes Jahr alt ist, mit 17 in der Zeit zurück muss, nur damit es so passiert, wie es jetzt gerade passiert?" - "Bingo! Ihr habt es verstanden, Prinz." Appattèr lächelte. "Ich glaube, jetzt versteht Ihr, warum Zeitreisen eigentlich unmöglich waren. Viel zu viel Verwirrung!"  
  
Hatte Vegeta jemals wissen können, das solche riesige Verwirrung hinter diesem bisschen Zeitreisen steckte?! Das war ja brutal!  
  
"So, Prinz.", begann Appattèr, "Nun würde ich Euch etwas fragen, was Euch nicht verwirrt. Ehrlich gesagt ist es eine ernste Sache." - "Und die wäre?" Und mit Folgendem hätte Vegeta nicht gerechnet:  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, deinen eigenen Sohn anzuschießen?!" Nun ja...zum Leute-Zusammenscheißen passte das höffliche "Ihr" halt nicht. "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?! Wenn du durch die Gegend ballern musst, dann doch nicht auf ihn!!! UND SCHON GAR NICHT AUF SEINEN RÜCKEN!!! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
  
Vegeta sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ähm..." - "Nun?! Warum hast du das getan?!" - "..." Appattèr`s Augen verengten sich. "Ich warne dich! Wenn es irgendein belangloser Grund war, muss ich wohl oder übel Maßnahmen ergreifen." Und Vegeta wusste, was das bedeutete. Also antwortete er ihr lieber: "Ein Fremder in deinem Bett, Appa, würde dir das gefallen?" Appattèr zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was hat das damit zu tun?" - "Würdest du das Arschloch nicht rauswerfen?!" Appattèr begann zu grinsen. "Wenn es ein gutaussehendes Arschloch ist..." - "Vom selben Geschlecht?" Appattèr grübelte kurz, meinte dann aber: "Nö. Die Tussi würde rausfliegen." Vegeta nickte. "Na also. Ich hab also genauso reagiert wie du es tun würdest. Zufrieden?" - "Nein!", antwortete Appattèr klipp und klar, "Immerhin ist Trunks keine Tussi und war nicht in deinem Bett." Vegeta konnte nur seufzen. "So wörtlich meine ich das auch nicht." - "Ich weiss schon, wie du das meint.", erwiderte Appattèr, "Trunks war an `deinen Sachen` dran und deshalb hast du ihn eeeeeeetwas brutal klargemacht, dass er das nicht soll, ja?" Vegeta nickte. Hey, sie hatte es verstanden. Das war doch schon mal was Positives.  
  
"HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!?!?!?!", schrie Appattèr plötzlich los und rüttelte Vegeta an den Schultern, wodurch dieser sich erst einmal tierisch erschreckte. Appattèr meckerte jedoch immer weiter. "Du kannst doch Trunks nicht einfach so anschießen! Er war sicher nicht einmal darauf vorbereitet! Und du machst das nur, weil er in `deinem` Gravitations-Raum war?!" Sie sah ihn sauer an. "Muss ich denn echt feststellen, dass all die Erklärungen über so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit spurlos an dir vorüber gezogen sind?! Hast du denn alles wieder vergessen?!" Sie sah ihn noch einmal böse an, ließ ihn dann jedoch los. "Muss ich meine Lektion wiederholen? Nun gut! Wenn du Trunks anschießt, weil er in deinem Gravitations-Raum war, werde ich dich jetzt unter Beschuss nehmen, weil...ähm...weil du in meiner Reichweite bist. Ganz einfach! Das ist mir Grund genug."  
  
Vegeta sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Appa..." - "Tod ernst!", antwortete sie, "Ich geb dir genau 10 Sekunden, um einen anderen Lektionsort zu suchen. Immerhin willst du sicher nicht, dass dieses Zimmer unter meinen Mächten leidet, oder?" Vegeta wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ihn unterbrach. "Glaub nicht, dass du meine Kräfte kennst. Vielleicht bin ich jetzt nur noch ein Schutzengel und habe nicht mehr meine eigene Freiheit, doch die Mächte sind da, damals wie heute." Sie grinste Vegeta an. "Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Die 10 Sekunden laufen." - "Appa...was soll -" - "9." - "Appa! Was soll der Scheiß?!" - "8." Vegeta seufzte. "Nun gut...es tut mir leid, okay?" - "7." - "Stimmt dich das nicht um?" - "6." - "Appa! Ich wollte es nicht so, okay? Jetzt hör auf damit!" - "Die Hälfte der Zeit ist rum. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen." Nein, jetzt dachte Vegeta nicht mehr daran, dass es ein dummer Scherz war. Er sah da eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen.  
  
"4." Appattèr zählte immer weiter runter, unaufhörlich. Sie ließ einfach nicht mit sich reden. Kurz sah Vegeta sie an, nickte dann und öffnete die Tür zum Balkon. "Folge mir." Er trat hinaus, hob ab und schwebte in den Garten hinunter. Appattèr folgte ihm.  
  
"So, deine Zeit ist um.", gab sie ihm zu verstehen und um sie herum hob sich der Wind. Vegeta sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Warum dieser Mist, Appa? Ich bin keine 8 mehr." - "Du hast dich aber kein Stück verändert. Deshalb! Willst du es nun austragen?" - "Nein, will ich nicht." Appattèr grinste ihn hinterhältig an. "Ach...der große Prinz, der über allem und jedem steht, will nicht kämpfen? Wie kommt das denn? Bist du auf der Erde so sehr verweichlicht, dass dein Kampfinstinkt flöten gegangen ist?"  
  
Vegeta hasste diese Worte, doch in ihm kam kein Gefühl der Wut auf. Immerhin sah er in Appattèr`s Augen viel zu genau, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. "Warum versuchst du mich zu provozieren, Appa?" Appattèr begann zu grinsen. "Ich? Dich provozieren?" Ohne, dass Vegeta es bemerkte, bewegten sich die Äste des Baumes hinter ihm, und bevor er sich versah, hatten diese ihn durch einen gezielten Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter zu Boden geworfen. Appattèr meinte ironisch: "Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ICH dich provozieren will? Das ist ja wohl eine ganz üble Unterstellung." Knurrend rappelte Vegeta sich auf und deutete mit einer Hand hinter sich auf den Baum. "Warst du das?!" Appattèr bewegte die Hand, gut sichtbar für Vegeta, ganz leicht und wieder spürte Vegeta die Äste im Rücken. Wieder ging er zu Boden.  
  
"Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich mit diesem Baum unter einer Decke stecke?", fragte Appattèr ganz unschuldig, "Sehe ich denn so aus...", wieder ließ sie den Baum `etwas` kräftig zuschlagen, "...als ob ich so etwas tun würde?" Vegeta sah sie stinksauer an. "Diesen Baum putze ich locker weg, wenn ich es will!", rief er zu ihr rüber, worauf sie zu grinsen begann. "Schon möglich.", gab sie zu und hockte sich an die Erde. "Doch was tust du...", sie legte eine Hand auf den Rasen, "...Wenn sich der Boden gegen dich verschworen hat?" Wie auf Kommando schossen Gesteinssäulen aus der Erde und bildeten um Vegeta herum so etwas wie ein Gefängnis, bestehend aus steinigen Gitterstäben. Nur über ihm bauten sie sich nicht zu. Vegeta wandte den Blick nicht von Appattèr und hob etwas vom Boden ab, sodass er ein Stück darüber schwebte. "Das ist kein Problem." Appattèr grinste immer weiter, deutete nun aber mit der Hand über Vegeta in die Luft. "Das da oben dann wohl schon." Vegeta`s Blick hob sich.  
  
Über ihm begannen die Luftmassen zu wirbeln, bis sich ein Sog bildete. So etwas, wie ein kleiner Wirbelsturm wirbelte über Vegeta`s Kopf, bereit, jeder Zeit auf den Boden runter zu gehen. Und zwar genau da, wo ganz unglücklicher Weise Vegeta von den Gesteinssäulen eingeschlossen wurde. Sein Blick traf wieder Appattèr`s. "Glaubst du, das macht mir Angst? Immerhin hält mich nichts hier. Auch nicht diese Teile hier." Mit einem kräftigen Schlag putzte er die Steinsäule vor sich weg, was zur Folge hatte, dass die ganzen kleinen Brocken vom Wirbelsturm über ihm aufgesogen wurden. Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Tsstsstss...jetzt ist der Sturm noch gefährlicher." Sie sah Vegeta überlegen grinsend an. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass solche Stürme eine Spielkarte mit solcher Schnelligkeit aus sich herauskatapultieren können, dass sie durch eine Metallwand fliegen würde? Vielleicht kannst du dir dann denken, was passiert, wenn da ein paar faustgroße Steine herumwirbeln." Vegeta erwiderte den Blick. "Solange ich dem Teil nicht zunahe komme, ist doch alles in bester Ordnung." - "Und was ist...", begann Appattèr, "...Wenn sich ganz zufällig die Gravitationskraft ändert?" Das glaube Vegeta ja nicht. Diese Frau wusste doch ganz genau, dass er im Gravitations-Raum schon seit Jahren trainierte. Warum stellte sie es nun so dahin, als wäre erhöhte Schwerkraft ein Problem für ihn? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist ebenfalls kein Problem." - "Nein?", fragte Appattèr nach, worauf Vegeta bestätigte: "Nein!"  
  
Appattèr begann zu grinsen. "Dann beweise doch, wie toll du mit so gut wie gar keiner Schwerkraft zu Recht kommst." Vegeta hatte gerade erst begriffen, was sie da gesagt hatte, als er auch schon den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Was tat diese Frau denn?! Aber selbstverständlich war dies immer noch kein wirkliches Problem für Vegeta. Beim Fliegen war man sowieso unabhängig von der Schwerkraft. So konnte er sich an einem festen Punkt in der Luft halten. Gewöhnen musste man sich schon an die nichtvorhandene Schwerkraft, doch wenn das ersteinmal geschafft war, war alles in bester Ordnung. Doch Vegeta kannte Appattèr einfach zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass sie den Schwierigkeitsgrad immer weiter in die Höhe trieb. Doch diesmal war er ihr ebenwürdig!  
  
Langsam näherte Vegeta sich dem Boden und setzte schließlich mit den Füßen auf. Er sah Appattèr betont unterfordert an. Diese sah ihn kurz beeindruckt an, doch Vegeta glaubte soetwas wie Spott in ihrem Blick zu sehen. "Okay. Dann halt anders.", meinte Appattèr schließlich und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung loste sich der Sturm über Vegeta`s Kopf in Luft auf. Nur die kleinen Steine fielen heraus und landeten am Boden. Die Schwerkraft schien also wieder normal zu sein. Mit der Handfläche zum Boden gerichtet senkte Appattèr ihre Hand wieder und im selben Tempo vergruben sich die Gesteinssäulen wieder im Erdboden.  
  
Vegeta zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. "Nun... was versucht du denn jetzt Feines?" Appattèr grinste. "Das interessiert dich, was?" - "Sicher doch." Appattèr schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Dabei merkst du noch nicht einmal, dass ich schon längst angefangen habe." Langsam zog sich Vegeta`s Augenbraue nach oben. "Du solltest über deine Techniken nachdenken, wenn der Gegner sie nicht einmal spürt. Dann haben sie nämlich nicht den gewünschten Effe-" Zack! Irgendetwas hatte ihm die Beine weggefegt. Und...ja...Vegeta machte wiederholt Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Zum Glück war niemand außer Appattèr da, um sich deshalb schlapp zu lachen. Mit einem Sprung stand er jedoch wieder und sah sich verwirrt um. Dann fixierte er Appattèr, welche immer noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und ihn amüsiert ansah. Nun ja, es sah ja auch zum Schießen aus, wie er sich permanent lang legte. "Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?!" Ja, jetzt war er wütend, doch Appattèr grinste nur immer ungestört weiter. "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab schon längst angefangen." - "Aber...mit WAS hast du angefangen?!" Kaum hatte Vegeta dies gesagt, spürte er einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Nicht besonders heftig, aber so stark, als wolle ihn jemand ärgern...und irgendwie hatte er das leise Gefühl, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch lag.  
  
Diesmal sah er sich richtig um, doch da war niemand. Absolut niemand! Kein Windzug, kein Tierchen, geschweige denn eine Person. Misstrauisch und langsam wandte er sich wieder dieser schadenfreudigen Dame zu, die ihn die ganze Zeit lang lächerlich machte und der es anscheinend auch noch Spaß machte.  
  
"Okay, Appa.", schnaufte Vegeta, "Du hattest deinen Spaß! Jetzt sag mir, was hier los ist!" Appattèr grinste ihn weiter an, verschränkte nun aber die Arme vor der Brust. Plötzlich vernahm Vegeta eine Stimme hinter sich. "Es sieht witzig aus, wie du in die völlig falsche Richtung schaust." Er wandte sich blitzschnell um. Das war Appattèr`s Stimme gewesen. Daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel, doch wie konnte er sie hinter sich hören, wenn sie doch eindeutig vor ihm stand?! Wieder hörte er sie...und die Stimme kam nicht von der Appattèr, die in der völlig anderen Richtung stand. "Och...ist das süüüüüüüüüß!" Sie lachte. "Fehlt nur noch, dass du oben mit unten verwechselst." Vegeta`s Blick verdunkelte sich. "Was soll das alles?!" Das Lachen Appattèr`s verstummte und Vegeta konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Ein Blütenregen zog an beiden vorbei. "Dies ist meine Lektion. Doch noch bin ich nicht fertig." Vegeta ahnte Schlimmes und seine Ahnung bestätigte sich, als Appattèr ganze 4 Mal vor ihm auftauchte. Einfach so...aus dem Nichts heraus. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war, keine Angst zu zeigen, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie jetzt vor hatte. Das bereitete ihm Sorgen. Er musste herausfinden, welche Appa das Original war. Er grinste.  
  
"So eine wie dich hab ich ja noch nie getroffen." Sämtliche Appattèrs begannen zu grinsen. "Sojemanden wie mich gibt es auch nicht zwei Mal. Hast du das noch nicht gemerkt?" Ihre Stimme schallte von allen Seiten. Er kam sich vor, wie in einem Stereo-Kinosaal, in dem ein ganz übler Film lief. Doch diesen Moment, in dem Appattèr selbstsicher war und ihn angrinste, nutzte er, um zu testen, welche die Echte war. Mit einer Bewegung schlug er durch alle 4 Appas hindurch...er stutzte. Keine von ihnen war echt?! Wieder hörte er ihre Stimme.  
  
"Du bist ja echt unberechenbar.", sie lachte leise, "Ich hätte es jetzt natürlich so anstellen können, dass du denkst, du hättest mich getroffen...aber warum sollte ich dir dieses Erfolgsgefühl gönnen?" Vegeta sah zwischen den Appattèrs abschätzend hin und her. Was sollte das mit `...dass du denkst, du hättest mich getroffen...`?! Doch...Moment mal! Bildete er sich das alles nur ein?! Könnte sie seine Sinne wirklich so trüben und beeinflußen, dass es ihm alles vorkam, wie eine Halluzination? Er hörte ihn helles Lachen.  
  
"Vegeta...du bist so ein Checker!" - "Du hast in meine Gedanken gesehen!" - "Sicher hab ich das." Sie leugnete es nicht einmal. "Was denkst du, was ich seit mindestens 10 Minuten sonst mache? Nur sinnlos in der Gegend herumstehen?!" Sie sagte das so, als erwarte sie für ihre Leistung eine Belohnung, doch plötzlich sah sie ihn ernst an. "Blödes Gefühl, wenn man nicht auf der Gewinnerseite steht, oder? Hat unser Prinzchen damit überhaupt Erfahrung?" Vegeta grinste teuflisch. "Ich hab schon mal mit Kakarott gekämpft...das sagt alles!" Appattèr - alle 4 - verschrenkten völlig synchron die Arme vor der Brust. "Ach...jetzt schieb es wieder auf Andere. Dabei ist er viel stärker als du." - "Ach ja?!" - "Ja!" Appattèr kopierte sein teuflisches Grinsen fast perfekt. "Aber du bist wohl zu blind, um das zu sehen, was?.....Oder eher zu stur?" Sie nickte wissend. "Schon klar...es muss ja wirklich ein schreckliches Wesen sein, das behauptet, stärker als der erhabene Prinz zu sein, nicht wahr?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah amüsiert aus. "Mir ist gerade ein weiteres Mittel für meine Lektion eingefallen. Danke für die Inspiration, mein Kleiner." Vegeta knurrte sie nur an, während eine der 4 Appas eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Vegeta wich jedoch nur zurück, ohne den verachtenden Blick von allen Vieren zu lassen. "Lass bloß deine Griffel von mir!" Wie ein wildes Tier zeigte er die Zähne und knurrte, worauf Appattèr - eine von den 4en - ihn etwas abwertend ansah. "Es fehlt nur noch, dass du dich auf mich stürzt und zerfleischst." - "Ich bin kurz davor!" - "Jaja..." Appattèr winkte ab. "Ganz klar." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber was soll`s? Ich brauch dich nicht berühren, um meine Lektion zu erteilen." Die Appattèr, die ihn versucht hatte zu berühren, sprach weiter.....oder besser: Sie bewegte den Mund zu den Worten, die von allen Seiten schallten. "Diese Erscheinung war ja sowieso nur zur Verwirrung gedacht." Sie schwieg kurz und musterte Vegeta, welcher immer noch Sicherheitsabstand hielt. Doch was brachte das, wenn das vor ihm nicht die Original-Appa war?!  
  
"Die Verbindung von mir direkt in deine Gedanken und Empfindungen besteht sowieso schon.", meinte Appattèr, "Und jetzt pass mal auf...Hast du soetwas schon einmal erlebt?" Kaum hatte sie zuende geredet, zuckte Vegeta zusammen. Ein Gefühl überkam ihn...ein schreckliches Gefühl. Und jetzt war es ihm vollkommen klar: Appattèr manipulierte seine Sinne sowie seine Empfindungen. Sie ließ ihn Bilder sehen, die nicht da waren, ließ ihn Worte hören, die nicht gesprochen wurden, ließen ihn Dinge fühlen, die es nicht gab. Dabei bestätigten ihm alle seine Sinne, dass es Realität sein musste...  
  
Gut! Er konnte sich nicht auf seine Sinne verlassen. Weder auf Gehör, Sehkraft, Berührungen oder Gerüche...doch was sie jetzt tat, ging noch viel weiter. Sie ließ ihn Dinge fühlen, die er nicht fühlen wollte! Hätte sie ihm Trauer aufgedrückt...oder Angst, vielleicht auch Unterwürfigkeit; er wäre damit fertig geworden. Doch was tat sie?! Welches Gefühl verbreitete sie in ihm?!  
  
...............Hilflosigkeit............  
  
Etwas, was er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. So extrem hatte er es nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er aus Leibeskräften versucht hatte, Appattèr`s Hinrichtung zu stoppen und ihm niemand zugehört hatte. Und es war genau das Gefühl, welchem er sein gesamtes Leben lang, seit diesem Tage, aus dem Weg gegangen war. Doch diese Frau legte es wohl ganz bewusst darauf an, ihn in den seelischen Ruin zu treiben!  
  
Vegeta`s Blick wurde nervöser, hastiger und schneller. Er fixierte immer etwas anderes und wich langsam zurück. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, sich hilflos zu fühlen! Nicht den Geringsten! In der Gegend war nichts ungewöhnliches und Appattèr stand nur ganz normal mit ihren Abbildern rum. Das versuchte Vegeta sich einzureden. Hier war nichts! Nichts, was dieses Gefühl stärken, geschweige denn verursachen könnte. An all dem war nur Appattèr schuld. Doch diesmal konnte er es nicht umgehen. Als er ihre Stimme von allen Seiten gehört hatte...er hatte es akzeptiert und sich anderen Dingen gewidmet...doch jetzt gab es keinen Weg drum herum. Und als Appattèr seine Gedanken auffing, begann sie triumphierend zu lächeln. "Fühlt sich unser Prinzchen nun eeeeeeeeetwas überfordert?" - "Schnauze!", fauchte Vegeta ihr entgegen, doch er verstummte sofort, denn das Gefühl verstärkte sich. Appattèr legte es wohl darauf an, ihn an seine Grenzen und vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus zu treiben.  
  
Vegeta`s Hände begannen zu zittern, dann der Rest seines Körpers und schließlich musste er in die Knie gehen. Kalte Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken und seine Konzentrationskraft hatte sich verabschiedet. Appattèr grinste. "Schrecklich, nicht wahr?" Er antwortete nicht, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dieses Gefühl mit anderen zu überdecken. Appattèr sollte aufhören! Sofort!  
  
"So einfach mache ich es dir aber nicht...", antwortete Appattèr auf seine unausgesprochenen Forderungen, "...Die Lektion ist noch nicht zuende." Eines wusste Vegeta: Er hasste ihre Lektionen und im Moment hasste er sie. So ein hinterhältiges Biest! Doch er konnte nicht viele Wut-Gedanken schmieden, da die Hilflosigkeit ihren Platz einnahm.  
  
Appattèr sah auf ihn herab. "Achtung...es geht noch weiter." Nein! Vegeta sah sie entsetzt an. Noch weiter?! Was wollte sie denn noch?! Was hatte er getan, dass sie solche Spielchen mit ihm spielte?! Dabei hatte gerade sie versucht, ihm etwas über Gerechtigkeit beizubringen...  
  
Oh nein...Vegeta spürte ein neues Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er kannte es, er hatte es schon einmal empfunden, doch er hatte es nie so stark empfunden, wie jetzt. Dieses Gefühl nannte sich Angst. Doch Appattèr steigerte es immer weiter. Ja...sie wollte, dass er Todesangst bekam.  
  
"Hör auf! Appa!", schrie er, "HÖR AUF DAMIT!!!" Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. Im Gegenteil: Sie schob gleich noch einmal ein Gefühl hinterher. Wieder konnte Vegeta es als Angst identifizieren, doch sie schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Einen Weg, den Vegeta auch nur ein einziges Mal gefühlt hatte. Und wieder kam ihm Appattèr`s Hinrichtung in den Sinn....  
  
...............Angst, um einen geliebten Menschen............  
  
Nein! Das wollte er nicht! Sie sollte aufhören! Vegeta sprang auf. Die Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn zittern lassen und an den Boden gefesselt, doch nun hatte er Angst um sein Leben...und er wusste nicht einmal, welchen Grund es dafür gab! Auf diesem Planeten war nichts und niemand so stark wie er! Er brauchte keine Angst haben! Nicht die Geringste! Doch unweigerlich durchstreifte sein Blick die Umgebung nach jeder Kleinigkeit. Ihm kam nichts anderes in den Sinn! Es war eine Extremsituation, in der sich seine Prioritäten vollkommen veränderten! Er wollte Sicherheit, etwas, was ihm versichern konnte, dass es keinen Grund für diese Gefühle gab! Doch er fand nichts......er sackte wiederholt zu Boden. Der kalte Angstschweiß lief ihm über die Stirn.  
  
Appattèr hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach...das sich solche Gedanken entwickeln würden...bei dem stolzesten Saiyajin, der mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist." Mit einem mal verschwanden die vielen Abbilder Appattèr`s. Andererseits wurde Appattèr in einer ganz anderen Richtung sichtbar. Also hatte Vegeta nur Abbildungen gesehen. Die richtige Appattèr hätte er lange suchen können. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn an die Erde. Mit einer Hand hob sie seinen Kopf zu sich, sodass er ihr in die entschloßenen Augen sehen musste.  
  
"Soll ich dir sagen, wie es dir geht?" Sie sah ihn ernst und eindringlich an, ".......Es geht dir so, wie es Trunks und Soul gegangen ist. Sie fühlten sich hilflos, allein, hatten Todesangst und Angst um ihre Familie...ist dir jetzt klar, welche Steine du ihnen in den Weg legst und wie ungerecht du sie behandelst?" Sie nahm die Gefühle nicht von Vegeta. Nein. Während sie ihm dies sagte, sollte er es am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Wenn er es eingesehen hatte, ja, dann könnte sie ihm wieder die Kontrolle überlassen...doch jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Sie sah ihn weiter durchdringend an und sie spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper zitterte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, Tag für Tag in Todesangst zu leben...jeden Tag den Tod erwarten zu müssen...jeden Tag seine Lebensgrundlage verlieren zu können...jeden Tag zu sehen, wie die eigene Familie in Gefahr gerät..." Sie schluckte. "Trunks und Soul sind hier, damit es ein Ende hat. Und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als die Gefahr heillos zu unterschätzen. Vegeta...so wie du dich jetzt fühlst...wie wäre es für dich, wenn jemand, auf den du angewiesen bist, dabei ist, alles zu vermiesen? Würde die Hilflosigkeit nicht bis ins Unendliche wachsen?" Sie ließ ihn los. "Sie dich doch an. Du bist kurz davor völlig durchzudrehen! Trunks und Soul leben damit und machen sich gegenseitig Hoffnung." Appattèr richtete sich auf. Jetzt, als Vegeta den Kopf gesenkt hatte, unterbrach sie den Kontakt, über dem sie ihm diese Empfindungen geschickt hatte. "Ich hoffe, Vegeta, dass dir diese Lektion länger im Gedächtnis bleibt, als die Alte." Mit diesen Worten ging sie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich kann keine ernsten Stellen schreiben. *seufz* Ich finde, es ist viel zu übertrieben, was Appa sagt und Veggi steht mal wieder wie ein Weichei da...Entschuldigung!!! *tausendmal verbeug* Aber er kriegt schon noch seine Gelegenheit, Appa auch eine Lektion zu erteilen. ^^  
  
Bye, bye! SK 


	39. Strange

Neues Jahr und trotzdem kein Ende in Sicht. ^^ Wenn wir hier nächstes Jahr auch noch hocken und mit dieser FF einfach nicht von der Stelle kommen, gebe ich euch allen einen aus. *g* Sozusagen als Entschädigung für das Dauersitzen am PC. Dazu müsstet ihr nur mal alle bei mir vorbei kommen. ^^ ....Ich bin heute komisch drauf...naja. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Dann trifft sich die ganze FF-Clique einmal. XD........Ich bin ja schon still.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul schloß die Haustür, durch welche sie die ganze Zeit hinausgesehen hatte, und wandte sich um. Auf der Treppe rechts von ihr saß Trunks. Er musste sich einfach kurz hinsetzen. "Sie hat sich mit Papa angelegt...", meinte Soul nur, "Und...er scheint verloren zu haben. Es hat ein unglaublicher Energieaustausch stattgefunden...und dem schien Papa wohl unterlegen." Trunks sah auf. "Sie ist nicht normal!" Er meinte wohl Appattèr, "Sie wendet die Dinge, die du kannst, in einer so extremen Art und Weise an...es ist schrecklich!" Soul setzte sich neben ihn. "Warum schrecklich? Ob sie uns mit den Cyborgs helfen würde?" - "Sicher würde sie." Trunks nickte. "Immerhin ist sie dein Schutzengel...doch..." - "Doch was?" Trunks hob den Kopf und sah Soul skeptisch an. "Sie schaut beliebig oft in die Gedanken anderer Menschen...das ist echt lästig." Soul stand lachend auf. "Tcha...wenn man keine Mauer um seine Gedanken bauen kann..." Sie hörte ein Grummel von Trunks. "Meine Güte, bisher konntest auch nur du das! Da musste ich meine Gedanken nicht schützen!", rechtfertigte er sich, worauf Soul sich zu ihm herunter beugte und nach seiner Hand griff. "Soll ich es dir zeigen?" Trunks zog einen Schmollmund. "Blöde Frage." Er bekam ein Grinsen als Antwort. Kurz darauf, legte sich Soul seine Hand um die Schultern und zog ihn hoch. "Jetzt bringen wir dich ersteinmal in ein Bett."  
  
Appattèr betrat das Gebäude und ließ Vegeta im Garten zurück. Diese Lektion würde er nicht vergessen! Sie grinste böse. Wenn er es jetzt nocheinmal wagte, Trunks anzufassen, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Appattèr nickte entschloßen. Mit schnellen Schritten öffnete sie die Tür zum nächstbesten Gästezimmer und sah Soul und Trunks darin, Letzterer auf dem Bett sitzend. Gerade legte er sich auf die Seite und schließlich auf den Bauch. Als er jedoch Appattèr an der Tür erblickte, wäre er wieder aufgesprungen, hätte Soul ihn nicht in das Bett zurück gedrückt. Sie wandte sich jetzt aber auch um.  
  
"Du?" - "Ich.", kam die Antwort und Appattèr trat ins Zimmer. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich und ging so weit in den Raum hinein, bis sie vor Soul stand. Lächelnd streckte sie ihr die Hand entgegen. "Ich hab mich dir noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist -" - "Appattèr. Ich weiss.", unterbrach Soul, ergriff aber trotzdem die Hand. "Trunks hat mir schon von eurem Treffen erzählt." Sie lächelte. "Du bist also mein Schutzengelchen?" Appattèr nickte, kniete sich auf die Erde und verneigte höfisch den Kopf. "So ist es. Es freut mich, dich mal so hautnah zu erleben." Sie lächelte und stand wieder auf. Soul sah sie nur mit großen Augen an. "Vor mir hat sich noch nie jemand verneigt." Appattèr grinste. Wenn sie nur wüsste...  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Trunks. "Glaub mir: Unser liebes Prinzchen hat erhalten, was er verdiente." Trunks grummelte. Das brachte ihm rein gar nichts! Immerhin wusste Vegeta nun, wie leicht Trunks sich hatte fertig machen lassen.  
  
"Es bringt dir nichts?", fragte Appattèr, worauf Trunks sie fragend ansah. Sie jedoch ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, ihn zuzutexten. "Na hör mal! Du hast `ne ganze Menge mehr mitgemacht als er und wenn Vegeta jetzt noch so blöd ist und dich für einen Schwächling hält, dann ist ihm nicht mehr zu helfen." Sie nickte rechthaberisch. Es war nicht ganz klar, wer verwirrter aussah: Trunks oder Soul. Appattèr schaute von einem zum anderen. "Was habt ihr denn jetzt?" Soul legte den Kopf schräg. "Du bist eine komische Frau Appattèr." - "Danke sehr.", antwortete Appattèr, "Übrigens: Du kannst mich Appa nennen." Soul sah sie erstaunt an. "Cool." - "Ah!", Appattèr schnippte mit den Fingern, "Du weißt es noch gar nicht." Sie packte Soul`s Hand und sendete ihr - ohne ihre Zustimmung - genau die Erinnerungen, die sie Trunks auch schon geschickt hatte. Die mit dem kleinen Prinzen, der den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte und barfuß durch das Zimmer lief, während er sich mit dem blonden Engel unterhielt. Soul musste lachen. "Sag nicht, das ER das ist!" - "Doch, doch.", antwortete sie ihr, "Ist er nicht süüüüüüüüüß gewesen?" Appattèr schlug die Hände vor den Mund, wobei Soul an Shila denken musste. "Und er hat sich tatsächlich jeden Abend an den Wachen vorbeigeschummelt, nur um in mein Zimmer kommen zu können." Appattèr hüpfte ganz unmerklich auf und ab. Trunks seufzte nur tief. "Jaja, wir wissen es, Appa..." - "Hab ich dir erlaubt, mich Appa zu nennen?!" Trunks sah sie entsetzt an, deutete dann aber auf Soul. "Aber sie darf doch a-" - "Bist du sie?!" Trunks sah Soul kurz an, dann wieder zu Appattèr. "Zum Glück nicht!" Sogleich spürte er einen Schlag auf den Rücken, worauf er aufschrie. Soul sah ihn böse an.  
  
"Sag mal spinnst du, Soul?!" - "Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen!!! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Erst dieser Text in der Schule und jetzt soetwas!" - "Deshalb musst du mich doch nicht schlagen!" Sie schrie gleichermaßen zurück. "Wenn es dir am Rücken nicht sowieso schon so wehtun würde, hätte ich dir entweder öfter oder an anderen Stellen wehgetan!" Jetzt blieb Trunks stumm und sah sie mit großen Augen an. So ein Text...und das vor Appa...nein...das hatte er nicht erwartet. Diese jedoch grinste vergnügt vor sich hin. "Ihr seit ja echt nett zueinander." Trunks grummelte nur dumpf. "Du warst vorhin mindestens genauso nett zu meinem Vater." Jetzt sah Appattèr doch etwas verwirrt aus. "Du hast zugesehen?" - "Nicht nur ich." Soul meldete sich: "Ich auch." Appattèr wich etwas zurück. "Das habt ihr euch angetan? Naja...wenn ihr unbedingt musstet...Sagt aber nicht, dass ich gemein, hinterhälig oder fies bin, klar? Und brutal bin ich auch nicht, damit wir uns verstehen." Soul und Trunks pfiffen synchron unschuldig vor sich her, worauf Appattèr sie empört ansah. "Ich bin wirklich nicht brutal!" Neeeeeein...selbstverständlich war sie das nicht!  
  
Appattèr zog einen Schmollmund und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor sie sich umwandte und zur Tür sah. "Meinetwegen. Dann bringe ich deine Verletzung eben nicht in Ordnung. Auch schön! Hatte ich ja sowieso niiiiiiie vor!" Betont langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu und grinste in sich hinein. *3...2...1...* - "Appa! Warte bitte!", rief Soul, welche auch gleich aufgesprungen war, um ihren Schutzengel zurück zu holen. Und: Ja! Appatter grinste triumphierend.  
  
Als Soul Appattèr wieder an den Bett gezogen hatte, bot sie ihr einen Stuhl an. Appattèr setzte sich. Sofort ging Soul in die Hocke und sah sie gespannt an. "Erklär mir das bitte. Vorhin meintest du noch, dass es ihm schaden würde, wenn du ihm hilfst." - "Hab ich gar nicht gesagt!" - "Hast du doch!" - "Nein!", bestritt Appattèr, "Du fragtest, ob ich DAS - also die Sache mit den Federn - bei ihm auch machen könnte und: Ja, DAS würde ihm schaden. Aber ich hab mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass ich ihm nicht anders helfen kann."  
  
Trunks seufzte tief und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. "Meine Güte...lasst mich doch bitte alle einfach nur in Ruhe...Biiiiiiitte!" Währenddessen sah Soul Appattèr sauer an. "Warum hast du ihm dann nicht vorhin schon geholfen?!" Sie stand wütend auf und sah auf Appattèr hernieder. Diese seufzte. "Weil ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde dafür brauche. Zusätzlich brauche ich jemanden, der massieren kann." Soul sah kurz zu Trunks, wandte sich dann aber wieder Appattèr zu. "Ich kann massieren." Darauf hatte Appattèr nur gewartet. "Genau! Wenn du also nichts dagegen hast...Ich würde gern anfangen." Sie stand auf und erst jetzt hob Trunks den Kopf wieder. "Warum hab ich nur kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache?" - "Weil du ein Saiyajin bist, eine Schwester hast und mich schon lange kennst.", antwortete Appattèr ihm, während sie auf die Tür zusteuerte, "Wegen allen 3 Punkten vertraust du keinen weiblichen Wesen und schon gar nicht mir." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. "So genau hätte selbst ich es nicht ausdrücken können." Appattèr verschloß die Tür. "Du hättest es nie ausdrücken können, da du auf solch intelligente Dinge überhaupt nicht kommen würdest." Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch vergrub Trunks das Gesicht wieder im Kissen. Man hörte ihn nur ganz leise. "Da macht man dir mal ein Kompliment und dann soetwas..." - "Aufbauend, nicht wahr?" - "Ganz großartig..." Soul sah nur mit unschuldigen Augen zwischen Appattèr und Trunks hin und her.  
  
Appattèr bereitete alles vor. "Also: Soul, dreh die Heizung auf. Hier drin ist es ja arschkalt! Trunks, leg die Decke über deine Beine -" - "Ich bewege mich keinen Millimeter!", unterbrach Trunks sie, noch immer das Gesicht im Kissen, doch Appattèr räusperte sich nur und redete ununterbrochen weiter, "...Und nimm endlich das Kissen vom Gesicht. Du erstickst noch!" - "Wenn wenigstens das klappen würde...schön wär`s...", murmelte Trunks vor sich hin, worauf Soul grinste, Appattèr aber nur gereizter wirkte. Dann jedoch zauberte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. "Soll ich Soul etwa von deinem `spaßigen` Traum erzählen?" Man sah, wie Trunks leicht zusammenschreckte, dann aber den Kopf hob und Appattèr böse ansah. "Das wagst du nicht!" - "Und wie ich das wage!" Wieder sah Soul - welche jetzt an der Heizung stand - ratlos vom einen zum andern. "Was hat er denn geträumt?" - "Gar nichts, Soul!", meinte Trunks lautstark, doch Appattèr erwiderte in selber Lautstärke: "Doch, doch, Kleine. Und ich finde, da es so viel mit dir zutun hatte, kannst du es ruhig erfahren." - "Schnauze, Appa!", unterbrach Trunks sie mit bissigem Unterton. Empört verschränkte Appatter die Arme vor der Brust. "Beide Worte in diesem `Satz` waren falsch gewählt, Kleiner. Erstens: Sag soetwas nochmal zu mir und Soul- chan erfährt noch ganz andere Dinge und Zweitens: Du sollst mich nicht `Appa` nennen, klar?! LERN ES!" Trunks` Blick verdunkelte sich. "Soul? Kannst du sie nicht wieder da einsperren, wo sie hergekommen ist?! Diese Frau hat den Drang dazu alle Saiyajin auf 100 Meilen IN DEN WAHNSINN ZU TREIBEN!!!" Appattèr tat ganz stolz und strich sich ein paar gelockte Haarsträhnen aus dem hübschen Gesicht. "Tcha Trunks...das liegt bei uns halt in der Familie." - "Du vergisst, dass Soul zu MEINER Familie gehört." - "Nur weil sie, als sie dich das erste Mal sah, Mitleid hatte." - "Ach? Sie hat wohl nicht daran gedacht, dass ich, wenn ich dich kennenlerne, noch viel mehr zu bemitleiden bin."  
  
Appattèr seufzte gespielt verzweifelt und breitete die Hände aus. "Du merkst gar nicht, dass ich das Beste bin, dass dir jemals passiert ist, was?" Trunks hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. "Na dann ist mir natürlich klar, warum alles, was mir passiert ist, so scheiße war..." - "Jetzt werde ja nicht frech, Kleiner." - "Dass du das jetzt erst sagst...A-p-p-a!" Er sprach ihren Namen betont gehässig aus und erfreute sich an ihrem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Appattèr lief langsam rot an. "Ich würde mir sehr genau überlegen, Kleiner, wer hier von wem abhängig ist!!!" Trunks grinste. "Das hab ich mir schon überlegt und ich kam zu dem Schluß, dass du ohne mich niemals einen gutaussehenden Mann an deiner Seite haben würdest. Ist es nicht so?" - "Du hälst dich für gutaussehend?!" - "Du hälst dich für einen Männermagneten?!", stellte Trunks die Gegenfrage, "Na dann gute Nacht. Wenn du die schönste Frau der Welt wärst...dann würde ich mich sogar mit dem Gedanken `schwul zu werden` anfreunden." - "Nicht mal so hättest du bei irgendwem Chancen, Kleiner.", erwiderte Appattèr, "Du kannst schon froh sein, dass sich überhaupt jemand mit dir abgibt. Dabei könnte Soul-chan an jedem Finger mindestens 5 Dutzend andere Männer haben. Aber weißt du, warum sie sich mit dir abgibt?" Appattèr sah ihn drohend an, "Weil du das wandelnde Kindchenschema bist. Klein, bemitleidenswert und kunterbunt, was auf deine Haarfarbe zurückzuführen ist. Fehlt nur noch ein großer Kopf - den du nicht haben kannst, weil es so viel Luft auf der Welt nicht gibt - und ein paar Kulleraugen, wobei aber die Gefahr besteht, dass du dir mit deinem Schwert und deiner grandiosen Treffsicherheit selbst am Ende noch ein Auge ausstichst. Und das Übel der Welt ist garantiert nicht einäugig!!!" Während Appattèr nach diesem langen Text ersteinmal wieder Luft holen musste und ihren Händen befahl, mit den Bewegungen auf zu hören - da sie verdammt viel Gestik verwendet hatte - starrte Trunks sie für einen Moment noch entsetzt an, wandte sich dann aber ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Appattèr tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Soul überlegte noch kurz, ob sie nochmal nach dem `spaßigen Traum` fragen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen begann sie zu lachen und ließ die beiden Streithähne verwirrt gucken. Sich den Bauch haltend lehnte sie sich gegen die warme Heizung und beachtete ihre `etwas` perplexen Zuschauer nicht. "Da...", versuchte sie hervor zu bringen, "Da weiss ich ja gar nicht...wenn ich lieber mag!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
Während Soul versuchte Appattèr davon zu überzeugen, den - ihrer Meinung nach - "streitsüchtigen, nichtsnutzigen, frechen, kleinen, dummen, zurückgebliebenen...(Soul hat sich die anderen Adjektive nicht gemerkt) Zwerg" doch noch etwas zu helfen, lag dieser weiter nur schmollend in seinem Bettchen und...ja...er hatte das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.  
  
Schließlich ergab Appattèr sich seufzend. "Okay, okay, okay, aber nur dieses einzige klitzekleine Mal!" Soul begann zu grinsen. "Das reicht mir auch schon." Appattèr ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Heizung und legte ihre Hand darauf. "Dieses Ding pumpt und pumpt und trotzdem ist es hier arschkalt!" Sie rieb sich die Hände. "Nun gut...wir sollten anfangen." Sie sah sich im Raum um. "Checklist: Die Tür ist fest verschloßen, Vorhänge zu, Heizung ist warm.....und eventuell geht diese Wärme bald mal auf die Luft in diesem Zimmer über...dann können wir anfangen." Appattèr zählte an den Finger ab, wie viele Dinge sie noch brauchte. "Alles nach der O-S-R-B- Regel. Und Schritt für Schritt. Wir brauchen die Entspannung, den Duft und das Bad...okay. Das kriegen wir hin." Trunks und Soul wunderten sich bei dieser Frau nicht mehr und nachfragen, was es mit dieser Regel auf sich hatte, wollte auch keiner.  
  
Appattèr sah auf und blickte Soul an. "In dem ganzen Wirrwarr hab ich vergessen, nach deinen Mathury zu sehen...doch soetwas lässt sich ja ertesten." Soul hob eine Augenbraue. Nun gut...sie wusste von diesem Mathury-Dingsbums und Dank Trunks hatte sie auch eine wage Vorstellung davon...doch so richtig klar war ihr das alles nicht. Appattèr war hier sowieso die einzige, die von irgendetwas eine Ahnung hatte. Soul musste ihr Vertrauen wohl oder übel in die Hände ihrer Tante legen.  
  
Appattèr ließ ihre Hände mit einem kleinen Abstand voneinander vor sich schweben, sodass es so aussah, als hielte sie einen unsichtbaren Ball. Doch es dauerte nichteinmal eine Sekunde, bis sich die Luft zwischen ihren Handflächen verhärtete und immer materieller wurde. Schließlich begann Appattèr aus diesem "Klumpen" etwas zu formen. Mit nur einer Berührung ihrer Fingerspitze `malte` sie dieses Teil praktisch an und nun hielt sie in ihren Händen einen edelwirkenden Gegenstand. Im silbern glitzernden, dreieckigen Boden war eine Kerze eingelassen und auf jeder Ecke stand soetwas wie eine kleine Säule, welche die fast vollkommen durchsichtige Schale in etwa 10 Zentimetern Entfernung zur Kerze hielten...eine Duftkerze, wie Soul sich dachte. Doch wozu brauchte Appattèr so ein Teil? Ah...sie hatte doch etwas von Duft gefaselt. Vielleicht hatte das hier ja doch alles Sinn.  
  
Appattèr stellte die Kerze ab und formte sofort neue Dinge in ihren Händen. Nun kamen verschiedene Fläschchen zum Vorschein, welche alle samt nicht größer waren, als ein sehr kleines Tintenfass. Erst 2 auf einmal, dann 4, dann 6 und schließlich standen neben der Duftkerze 7 Fläschchen mit verschieden farbigem Inhalt. Kleine Schildchen waren an jeder Flasche befestigt und wurden nun von Appattèr genau studiert.  
  
"Lemòny...Zinnaemou...Oyangy...Gînge...Payrt...Praemy...und...Hohônoys. Wie lange hab ich schon nichts mehr von diesen Duftstoffen gehört?" Sie lächelte. "Sie erinnern mich an Zuhause." Sie öffnete alle Fläschchen und legte die Deckel zur Seite. "Soul-chan, es wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen würdest." Sofort war die kleine Blondine zur Stelle und sah Appattèr gespannt an. "Womit kann ich dienen?" Appattèr schob vorsichtig 3 der 7 Fläschchen zu ihr herüber und achtete sehr genau darauf, dass sie nicht durch eine kleine Delle im Tisch oder durch Hindernisse umkippten. "Pass genau auf...von dem roten kommen 3 Tropfen in diese Schale hier..." Sie deutete auf die Schale, welche von den Säulen der Duftkerze getragen wurde. "Von dem trüben Zeugz machst du genau 4 Tröpfchen rein und von dem letzten wieder 3. Und pass gut auf. Ein Tropfen zu viel vom falschen Stoff und wir können von vorn anfangen, abgesehen davon, dass es hier dann mächtig stinken würde." Soul nickte entschloßen. "Okay. Ich geb mir Mühe." Während Appattèr mit den anderen Stoffen herumspielte, sie drehte und wendete um sich an ihre Dosierung zu erinnern, nahm Soul das erste Flaschchen. Vorsichtig kippte sie es an und ließ einen Tropfen in die Schale fallen. Mit einem leisen Klirren zersprang der Tropfen und Soul zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie diesen Klang hörte. Appattèr sah ebenfalls auf. "Diesen Klang hab ich so sehr vermisst...", murmelte sie, widmete sich dann aber wieder den verschiedenen Stoffen. Soul tröpfelte auch die fehlenden Tropfen in die Schale und immer wieder ertönte dieses helle Geräusch. Sie mochte es sehr. Es hatte eine unglaublich entspannende Wirkung auf sie und für einen Moment schloß sie die Augen, um dieses Geräusch noch einmal in ihren Gedanken wiederhallen zu lassen.  
  
Schließlich gab auch Appattèr die Duftstoffe der letzten Fläschchen dazu und mit dem letzten Tropfen verströhmte das Gemisch augenblicklich einen so angenehmen Duft, dass Appattèr und Soul in ihren Bewegungen erstarrten und ein paar Mal tief ein und aus atmeten. Auch Trunks sah auf und rollte sich dann auf die Seite, um zu den beiden Frauen rübersehen zu können. Er stützte den Kopf auf seine Handfläche. "Was riecht denn hier so gut?" Appattèr beugte sich an Soul vorbei, um Trunks ansehen zu können, "Leg dich wieder hin und warte, bis wir fertig sind." Trunks` Hand entglitt und stützte seinen Kopf nicht mehr, wodurch Trunks mit einem Grummeln wieder im Bett lag. Diese Frau war aber auch gemein zu ihm...Er schloß genervt seufzend die Augen.  
  
Soul sah kurz Appattèr an, dann Trunks und schließlich stand sie auf. Von Trunks unbemerkt, da er die Augen immer noch geschloßen hatte, beugte Soul sich ein wenig über das Bett und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, worauf er irritiert die Augen öffnete. Als sich dann aber zwei warme Hände um seinen Hals legten und durch sein Haar fuhren, schloß er genießerisch die Augen und zog sie näher zu sich, bis auch sie schließlich in dem Bett lag.  
  
Appattèr sah genervt auf und zündete mit einer gleichgültigen Bewegung die Kerze unter der Schale an, indem sie den Docht nur einmal kurz berührte. "Leute...dafür haben wir doch gar keine Zeit!" Soul legte ihre Hände auf Trunks` Brust um ihn kurz von sich zu drücken und legte den Kopf so weit in den Nacken, bis sie Appattèr ansehen konnte. "Nur einen kleinen Moment, Appa. Wir haben doch sonst keine Gelegenheit dazu..." Kaum hatte sie zuende geredet spürte sie Trunks` Lippen an ihrem Hals. Sie lachte leise und fuhr ihm wieder mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Ich bin kitzelig, Trunks, und das weißt du ganz genau." Sie spürte, wie er leicht nickte, sich aber nicht von seinem Tun abbringen ließ. Kurz kicherte sie, drückte ihn dann aber weg, um sich erheben zu können. Sie griff aber auch nur nach der Decke am Bettende und zog sie über sich und Trunks bis hoch zu ihren Nasen.  
  
"Die Decke ist so kalt, Soul..."  
  
"Soll ich dich wärmen...?" Man hörte sie kichern.  
  
"Da kann ich einfach nicht `Nein` sagen." Soul`s Kichern wurde lauter und wandelte sich langsam in ein vergnügtes Lachen. Appattèr jedoch saß nur am Tisch mit dem Kopf in die Handflächen gestützt und hörte den Lauten der beiden Verliebten zu. Sie seufzte. "Als ich so alt war wie ihr...meine Güte...ich will mich gar nicht erinnern..." Plötzlich zog Soul die Decke zurück und drehte sich zu Appattèr um. "Warum denn? Sind das schlimme Erinnerungen?" Trunks hörte man nur leise grummeln, bevor er Soul wieder am Bauch an sich zog und diese auflachte. "Trunks! Nun hör doch mal für einen kleinen Moment auf...ich unterhalte mich." - "Verschieb es auf später!"  
  
Appattèr sah den beiden seufzend zu. "Du glaubst gar nicht, Soul-chan, wie viele untreue Männer es gibt." Trunks sah sie auf einmal böse an. "Danke, Appa, herzlichen Dank! Jetzt hetze sie noch gegen mich auf!" Schnell hatte Soul sich umgewandt und ihn an sich gedrückt. "Nicht böse werden, Trunks...ich hör Appa nur zu. Dich heirate ich ja sowieso irgendwann." Wieder seufzte Appattèr. "Ja...das hab ich zu ihm damals auch gesagt..." Soul horchte auf. "Zu ihm? Wer ist `ihm`?" - "Mein 2. Freund." Appattèr malte mit dem Finger unsichtbare Linien auf den Tisch. "Ich wollte ihn heiraten...ich hatte es mir fest vorgenommen. Wir waren sogar verlobt...und was macht dieser Idiot? Er schnappt sich natürlich Thereny diese dumme Pute! Nur weil sie hübscher war als ich...und jünger." Sie knurrte. "Ich könnte sie zerquetschen dieses kleine, billige Miststück! Sie hatte mir auch schon meinen 1. Freund ausgespannt und ihn eine Woche später fallen lassen." Appattèr legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. "Dabei war ich soooo verknallt in die beiden..."  
  
Soul sah Appattèr mitleidig an. "Warum haben sie das denn gemacht?" - "Weil alle Männer triebgesteuert sind." Oh? Das hörte Soul doch schon zum zweiten Mal. Hatte Shila das nicht auch gesagt? Soul hörte Appattèr seufzen. "Ich beneide dich ja so, Soul-chan..." Jetzt sah Soul auf. "Du beneidest mich?" Appattèr nickte und hob den Kopf vom Tisch. "Und wie! Schau ihn dir doch bloß mal an." Sie deutete auf Trunks, zu welchem Soul sich nun kurz umwandte, ihn ansah und sich wieder ihrer Tante zuwandte, welche weiterredete. "Blaue Augen, muskulös, schöne Haare, aufopferungsvoll, ein Herz aus Gold...und dabei gibt es noch hunderte andere Umschreibungen für ihn...doch zu guter Letzt: Er liebt dich abgöttisch. Nun gut...er hat ja auch keine Wahl..." Jetzt sah auch Trunks auf. "Wie `keine Wahl`?" Wieder seufzte Appattèr. "Junge! Dieses Mädchen wurde einzig und allein geboren, um dich glücklich zu machen. Wäre es nicht hirnlos, wenn sie dir gar nicht gefallen würde?" Da Soul mit dem Rücken zu Trunks lag, legte sie den Kopf ganz weit in den Nacken und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein wohliges Lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ja...du bist wirklich perfekt." Appattèr nickte zustimmend. "Eben...nun gut. Für andere Augen als die seinen wirst du, Soul-chan, nicht so perfekt sein...für seine Ansprüche bist du aber mehr als ausreichend." Soul sah wieder nach vorn. "Hört sich an, als wäre ich sein Spielzeug.", schmollte sie und verschränkte die Arme, worauf Trunks sie lächelnd umarmte. "Ich finde den Gedanken gar nicht so schlecht." - "Trunks!" Damit Soul aufhörte, so ein ernstes Gesicht zu ziehen, begann Trunks sie zu kitzeln und nach ein paar Sekunden des Widerstandes begann Soul einfach zu lachen. "Du sollst...das...LASSEN!!! Trunks! Ich...ich finde das gar nicht witzig!" Sie brachte nichteinmal einen ganzen Satz ohne einen Zwischenlacher hervor. Appattèr seufzte wieder. "Meine Güte...wie alt seit ihr? 7 oder 5? Noch jünger?" Soul schnappte sich Trunks` Hände und hielt sie fest, was ihn natürlich nicht davon abhielt, sich weiter zu bewegen, doch er kitzelte sie nicht mehr. "Sei doch nicht so böse, Appa.", meinte sie, "Wir wollen auch mal unseren Spaß!" - "Ihr benehmt euch aber täglich wie Kleinkinder. Könnt ihr das nicht mal für einen Tag lassen? Zum Beispiel...heute!" Trunks grummelte vor sich hin. "Erst erzählst du uns, dass wir praktisch füreinander gemacht wurden und jetzt sagst du, wir sollen das nicht ausnutzen. Was willst du eigentlich von uns?!" Appattèr ließ den Kopf wieder auf den Tisch sinken. "Ich will, dass wir langsam mal mit deiner Heilung weitermachen....wenn dir dein `Spaß` nicht wichtiger ist." Soul sah kurz zu Trunks; ihr Blick war wie eine Frage. Er nickte wie als Antwort und Soul krabbelte langsam aus dem Bett. Trunks warf Appattèr finstere Blicke zu.  
  
"Was muss als Nächstes getan werden?", fragte Soul und zog ihre Sachen wieder glatt. Appattèr antwortete: "Du kannst gleich wieder ins Bett krichen. Immerhin musst du ihn massieren." - "Warum muss sie mich massieren?", fragte nun Trunks und Appattèr wirkte leicht genervt. "Wenn du nicht willst, können wir es auch lassen!" - "Meine Güte...ich bin ja schon still." Trunks legte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Arme. Währenddessen ließ Appattèr ein neues Fläschchen erscheinen und tröpfelte Soul etwas davon die Hände. "Das ist schön warm.", bemerkte Soul und verrieb es in den Handflächen. Appattèr nickte. "Sicher. Eine Massage, die mit kaltem Massageöl oder kalten Händen beginnt? Da ist die Verspannung doch schon vorprogramiert." Sie sah sich die Flasche nochmal genau an und ging alles durch, was drin sein müsste. "50 Milliliter Nachtkerzenöl, fünf Tropfen Vanilleöl, Kakaoextrakt...Ingweröl und Iriswurzelöl...das müsste alles sein." Sie machte eine einladende Geste auf Trunks. "Du kannst gerne anfangen, Soul-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie ihr seht: Ich bin gar nicht sooooooo gemein zu Trunks, wie immer alle sagen. ^^ Da gibt es noch ganz andere FFs... *Ki-el zuzwinker* *kicher*  
  
Und wer es noch nicht bemerkt hat: Der nächste Teil ist der mit der Nummer 40. *stolz ist* Doch...dabei ist die Story in den ersten 39 Kapiteln nur schleppend voran gegangen. *seufz* Ich komme echt nicht zum Punkt...ich finde doch Appa und Veggi so witzig! XD Ich fände es schrecklich, wenn sie keine gemeinsamen Auftritte mehr hätten... 


	40. Trunks und Appa

Ja...es gibt tatsächlich soetwas wie Gerechtigkeit in DBAP. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul sah Trunks grinsend ins Gesicht. "Findest du, ich bin schwer, Trunks?" Lächelnd schüttelte Trunks so weit es möglich war den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht." Er wusste doch genau, was sie vor hatte...aber warum wollte er etwas dagegen haben? Soul lächelte. "Okay." Sie zog die Decke zurück - was nicht sonderlich schlimm war, denn die Heizung hatte mittlerweile das Zimmer erwärmt - und setzte sich promt rittlings auf ihn drauf. "Du musst mir sagen, wenn es wehtut, ja?", fragte sie, doch Trunks machte es sich bereits gemütlich. "Mach ich..." Und sie begann.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Appa?" - "Ja?" - "Warum erzählst du nichts von deinem Zuhause?" Appattèr, die die ganze Zeit mit anderem Schwachsinn beschäftigt war, sah nun auf. "Warum sollte ich?" - "Weil es mich interessiert.", begründete Soul, worauf ihre Tante seufzte. "Du wirst noch alles herausfinden, Soul-chan." Sie bekam einen traurigen Blick praktisch als Antwort auf diesen Satz. "...Appa..." - "Nein, Soul!" - "...Bitte..." - "Nein!" - "Warum?" Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, bis Appattèr den Mund wieder aufmachte. "Weil ich dir nichts sagen darf." Soul schwieg einen kurzen Moment, hob dann aber wieder den Kopf. "Wegen dem Schicksal und so?" - "...Richtig..." Zur persönlichen Ablenkung und Beschäftigung schnappte Appattèr sich eine der Fläschchen und rollte es in ihren Handflächen hin und her.  
  
"Aber...", begann Soul von neuem, "Kannst du mir nicht etwas über dich erzählen?" Sie überlegte kurz. "Du hast Papa ja auch nie die Bedeutung deines Namens gesagt...wie ist seine Bedeutung?" Appattèr atmete tief ein, legte das Fläschchen zur Seite und stand auf. Vor dem Bett, in dem Trunks lag und die Augen geschloßen hatte - wahrscheinlich lauscht er den beiden - ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen. "Es ist ein Wortspiel." - "Aus welchen Wörtern denn?" Appattèr zog die Beine an den Körper und legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie. "`Appat` bedeutet `kommen` oder `erscheinen`...`pattèr` bedeutet genau das Gegenteil, nämlich `gehen` oder `verschwinden`." - "Dann...", überlegte Soul, "...Dann bedeutet das...dass du genauso wieder gehst, wie du gekommen bist?" Appattèr nickte. "Vegeta weiss, wie schnell sich soetwas bewahrheiten kann." Für einen Moment unterbrach Soul ihr Tun und beugte sich etwas zu ihrer Tante herüber. "Dann verschwindest du irgendwann wieder?" - "Ich darf dir nichts aus der Zukunft berichten, Soul- chan." - "Ist das denn so schlimm?" - "Es kann schlimm enden, ja." - "Aber...", Soul suchte die richtigen Worte und sah Appattèr weiter durchdringend an, "Aber...was ist denn daran so schlimm, wenn ich weiss, ob du irgendwann gehen musst oder nicht? Wenn ich es weiss...und du wirklich irgendwann gehen musst, dann will ich unsere gemeinsame Zeit noch viel, viel, viel schöner machen."  
  
"Also ist unsere gemeinsame Zeit nicht so schön, wenn wir länger zusammen bleiben, Soul-chan?"  
  
Soul schluckte. "Das meinte ich so doch gar nicht, Appa." - "Doch, doch. Du hast vielleicht nicht daran gedacht, doch so hast du es ausgedrückt.", erwiderte Appattèr. "Soul-chan...was wäre, wenn du dir in jeder Sekunde deines Lebens die Zustörungskraft der Cyborgs ins Gedächtnis rufen würdest?" - "Ich glaub...ich würde verrückt werden." - "Genau.", stimmte Appattèr zu, "Warum gehst du also bei mir vom Schlimmsten aus - dass ich weggehe - wenn du bei den Cyborgs doch auch positiv denkst?" - "Weil ich dich lieber habe, als all die Städte, die zerstört werden.", antwortete Soul sofort, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang nachdenken zu müssen. Sie wurde von Appattèr ernst angesehen. "Das ist nicht witzig, Soul-chan. In diesen Städten wohnen Hunderte von Menschen die alle angst- und qualvoll zugrunde gehen! Hör bloß auf hier von egoistischen Prioritäten zu reden!" Schuldbewusst schauend widmete Soul sich wieder Trunks, welcher immer noch mit geschloßenen Augen da lag. "Tut mir leid, Appa."  
  
Appattèr kniete sich vor das Bett und begann Trunks leicht durchs Haar zu streichen. "Soul-chan...es ist schon gut, wenn du dir all die Opfer nicht so sehr zu Herzen nimmst...wie solltest du dann auch die Kraft aufbringen, weiterkämpfen zu können...? Aber sag bitte niemals, dass dir diese Menschen egal sind...das will ich nicht." Soul nickte. "Ich dachte nur...nur...Trunks nimmt sie sich immer so zu Herzen...nicht wahr, Trunks?" - "Psst......Lass ihn schlafen.", erwiderte Appattèr flüsternd, worauf Soul sich erstaunt nach vor beugte und Trunks ansah. "Er schläft?" Appattèr nickte. "Schon seit ein paar Minuten. Die Massage ist richtig, wenn die Person, die massiert wird, dabei einschläft. Außerdem ist es ein Zeichen dafür, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hat." Sie lächelte. "Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell er eingeschlafen ist." - "Er war ja auch erschöpft.", begründete Soul. Appattèr schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. "Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass er dich schon so lange kennt. Er vertraut dir..."  
  
Soul gähnte ausgiebig und streckte die Arme vom Körper weg. "Sag, Appa...macht dieses Duftzeugz müde?" Lächelnd schüttelte Appattèr den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab kein Rhòsyon reingetan. Diese Duftmischung regt die Durchblutung an und aktiviert alles im Körper, was zur Heilung beiträgt...das ist alles." Wieder wurde gegähnt. "Und warum bin ich dann so unglaublich müde?" Appattèr grinste. "Kann mehrere Gründe haben..." - "Und welche?" - "Etwas Langweiliges erlebt heute?" - "Shila`s Unterricht war nicht langweilig!" - "Vielleicht bist du müde, weil du ihn...", sie sah zu Trunks, "...Da so ruhig schlafen siehst." Kurz dachte Soul darüber nach. "Kann schon sein." Appattèr lächelte. "Oder natürlich, du sagst mir, dass du müde bist, damit du bei ihm einschlafen kannst." Soul sah sie empört an. "Wenn ich bei ihm einschlafen will, muss ich dir nichts vorspielen, denn du kannst mich ja wohl kaum davon abhalten, hier und jetzt und auf der Stelle einzuschlafen, oder?" Appattèr hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hab ich ja auch nicht gehauptet." Soul nickte bestätigt. "Sag ich ja." Und somit ließ sie sich auf Trunks herab sinken und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Haut. "Appa?" - "Ja?" - "Tut ihm sein Rücken noch weh?" Appattèr lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, Kleine. Ihm geht es ganz wunderbar." Ein wohliges Lächeln legte sich auf Soul`s Gesicht. Sie schloß die Augen und das Letzte was sie murmelte war: "Danke, Appa..." Der Schutzengel wachte über den Schlaf der beiden.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Appattèr saß wieder am kleinen Tisch mit der - nun erloschenen - Duftkerze, als sich einer der beiden im Bett bewegte und schließlich die Augen aufschlug.  
  
"Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Verschlafen sah Trunks aus halboffenen Augen durchs Zimmer. "Vor einer 3/4-Stunde.", antwortete Appattèr ihm, "Soul schläft seit knapp 35 Minuten. Beweg dich nicht so sehr, sonst wacht sie auf." Erst jetzt realisierte Trunks, dass etwas auf ihm lag. Im ersten Moment hatte er es nur für schwere Decken gehalten - immerhin deckte Soul ihn immer mit zig Decken zu, wenn er krank war - doch als er dann eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht erblickte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich das warme Etwas auf ihm verdächtig nach Soul anfühlte. Vorsichtig packte er ihre Hände und rollte sich etwas in Appattèr`s Richtung um Soul neben sich ins Bett zu legen. Glücklicherweise weckte er sie nicht einmal. Er zog sie an sich und sah über sie hinweg zu Appattèr hoch. "Du siehst niedergeschlagen aus, Appa." Er flüsterte nur, genauso wie sie. "Du sollst mich nicht `Appa` nennen. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?!" - "Du siehst trotzdem niedergeschlagen aus." - "Was geht dich das an?!" Trunks zögerte kurz, meinte dann aber: "Du siehst mich und Soul nicht gerne zusammen, was?" Er bekam einen Seufzer als Antwort. "Doch, das tue ich. Es ist doch meine Aufgabe, euch glücklich sein zu lassen...es ist nur..." - "...Ja?" Appattèr sah auf. "Warum spielst du jetzt auf einmal Seelenklemptner?! Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du nichts verstehst! Hat dir das Zeug hier..." sie deutete auf die Duftkerze, "...Das Hirn vernebelt, oder was?! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Somit wandte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen ab. Trunks nickte wissend. "Okay...irgendetwas ist echt nicht in Ordnung mit dir." Und sofort hatte sie sich ihm wieder zugewandt, um ihn anzukeifen. "Jetzt lass mich halt! Das geht dich nichts an!" - "Trauerst du deinen Exfreunden nach?" - "Nein, verdammt!" - "Sonst eine Art von Liebeskummer?" - "Nei....." Appattèr verstummte, worauf sich auf Trunks` Gesicht ein wissendes Grinsen schlich. "Lass mich raten: Du kannst genauso wenig lügen wie Soul, oder?" Appattèr wandte sich ab, was Trunks` Theorie nur bestätigte. "Weil ihr dann ein schlechtes Gewissen habt, nicht wahr?" Appattèr zog einen Schmollmund, begann dann aber zu erklären. "Die Menschen auf der Erde werden es für überzogene Moral halten, wenn man nicht lügt, doch...was ist denn, wenn man jemandem eine Lüge erzählt, nur weil man selbst besser dabei dasteht...und dieser jemand braucht die richtige Antwort, weil viel davon abhängt...was ist denn dann? Dann geht alles schief, nur weil irgendjemand nicht ehrlich sein konnte." Sie seufzte. "Auf meinem Planeten gibt es eine alte Erzählung, wo genau so ein Fall beschrieben wird...am Ende leiden immer mehr und mehr Leute, nur weil die Lüge sich so weit verbreitet hat und immer mehr Lügen mit sich brachte. Als Lehre steht in jedem Buch, in dem diese Erzählung geschrieben steht: `Die Lüge ist schon 3 Mal um die Welt gelaufen, bevor die Wahrheit sich die Schuhe angezogen hat.` Es ist soetwas wie ein Grundgesetzt...ein ungeschriebenes. Deshalb sind die Lügen in meinem Volk nur Notlügen, ansonsten wird geschwiegen...so einfach ist das." Trunks sah sie verwundert an, küsste Soul kurz auf die Stirn und meinte: "Aber wenn man jemanden etwas fragt...und dieser jemand schweigt sich nur aus...dann kann man doch von der Antwort ausgehen, die für diesen jemand am unangenehmsten wäre, oder?" Appattèr schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Man muss die Fragen nur geschickt umgehen können."  
  
Trunks begann zu grinsen. "Okay! Dann zeig mir doch mal, wie professionell du diese Frage hier umgehst: Wer ist der Grund für deinen Liebeskummer?" Ein leises Knurren war zu vernehmen. "Das geht dich nichts an, du Zwerg!" Trunks sah sie amüsiert an. "Bravo! Wie geschickt und unmerklich du diese Frage umgangen bist...ich bin echt sprachlos. Wie hast du das nur gemacht?" Appattèr grinste ihn an. "Ist doch egal, ob der Fragende das bemerkt oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall hast du keine Antwort bekommen." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
  
"Ist es jemand, den ich kenne?"  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie das hörte. "Wie kommst du verdammt nochmal darauf?!" Trunks grinste sie an. "Das war keine Verneinung.", stellte er fest, "Also kenne ich ihn wirklich?" - "Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du diese blöde Fragerei sein lassen sollst?!?!?! Soul-chan kann von deinem `spaßigen Traum` schneller erfahren, als du auch nur `Nein` sagen kannst, klar?! Also lass den Mist jetzt!" - "Mensch oder Außerirdischer?" - "Trunks! Ich warne dich! Halt endlich die Klappe!" Appattèr zischte die Worte nur. Schreien konnte sie ja nicht, weil Soul gleich neben ihr schlief. Trunks sprach auch ganz leise. Er sah sie noch für einen Moment an und vergrub dann seine Nase in Soul`s Haaren. "Du willst es mir nicht sagen?" - "Nein." - "Echt nicht?" - "Nein!" Diesmal kam die Antwort mit mehr Nachdruck, doch Trunks sah Appattèr nur kurz an, zog dann Soul näher und kuschelte sich in die warme Decke. "Okay."  
  
Appattèr sah ihn ungläubig an. "Okay?! Wie `okay`? Einfach so? Du gibst nach?" Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, sah sie einen Moment lang nur so an und nickte dann ganz leicht. "Ja." Und sofort senkte er den Kopf wieder zu Soul. Appattèr zog die Stirn in Falten. "Verarsch mich nicht." Wieder hob er den Kopf. "Tu ich gar nicht." - "Lass den Mist, Trunks. Ich kenne dich lange genug! Da ist irgendein Haken an der Sache." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn du einen Haken siehst.....ich sehe ihn nicht." Er wurde von Appattèr abschätzend angeschaut. "Was führst du im Schilde, Trunks?" - "Nichts. Ich hab doch nur `Okay.` gesagt." - "Eben.", meinte Appattèr grübelnd, "Du würdest niemals einfach so `Okay` sagen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Demnächst sagst du wohl auch noch: `Es interessiert mich nicht.`." Trunks zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Es interessiert mich ja auch nicht mehr. Soul mag es nicht, wenn wir uns streiten, also höre ich jetzt auf." Der blonde Schutzengel hob nur abschätzend eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Gegenüber weiter durchdringend an. "Ich sag es ein letztes Mal: Verarsch mich nicht. Ich kann genauso unfreundlich werden wie dein Vater." Trunk seufzte. "Na du musst es ja wissen. Immerhin hast du mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht als ich." Plötzlich begann Appattèr zu grinsen. "Ja...und er war ein angenehmerer Zeitgenosse als du." - "Ach ja?" - "Ja.", bestätigte sie, "Er war wenigstens noch niedlich und hat nicht permanent gestritten. Ich würde ihn dir jederzeit vorziehen." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue und sah Appattèr interessiert an. "Ach, war er so ein toller Kerl?" Appattèr nickte grinsend. "Er war nicht nur; er IST. Und zwar ein besserer, als du jemals sein wirst." Trunks grinste breit. Jetzt hatte er Appattèr genau da, wo er sie haben wollte. Jetzt musste die Falle nur noch zuschnappen. Er freute sich auf ihren dummen Gesichtsausdruck, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie damit jetzt nicht rechnete.  
  
"Ist er der Grund für deinen Liebeskummer?"  
  
Es wurde still. Appattèr sah ihn völlig perplex an und musste wahrscheinlich ersteinmal begreifen, wo sie sich da hineingeritten hatte, doch dann wandelte sich ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck in einen Wütenden. "Du blöder, kleiner, dummer, verdammter Mistkäpfer! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie `toll` er und ich uns vorhin verstanden haben?!" Trunks` Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Warum sagst du mir dann nicht einfach, dass es nicht so ist?" Er bekam ein Knurren als Antwort. "Erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich jemals wieder etwas für dich tue, Trunks! Das kannst du völlig vergessen!!! Jetzt bist du bei mir entgültig unten durch!" Dessen schadenfreudiges Grinsen nahm keinen Abbruch. "Sag doch einfach `Nein.`, Appa...oder...kannst du das etwa nicht?" Appattèr sammelte sich kurz und vertrieb die Wut.  
  
"Nein, er ist nicht der Grund..."  
  
Trunks sah doch sehr genau, dass sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten und zitterten. Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und überhaupt wirkte sie ziemlich verkrampft. Trunks sah sie amüsiert an. "Na? Kommt das schlechte Gewissen schon hoch?" Nun sah Appattèr wieder etwas...normaler aus. "Nein kommt es nicht. Der Prinz ist nicht der Grund dafür. Basta!" Diesmal hatte sie es mit viel mehr Überzeugung gesagt, was Trunks etwas skeptisch machte. "Und warum hast du das dann nicht gleich gesagt, statt es vor dir her zu schieben?" - "Weißt du eigentlich, von wem du gerade behaupten wolltest, dass ich...Liebeskummer wegen ihm hätte?!", keifte Appattèr, "Das war Prinz Vegeta, du Gnom! Der Prinz höchstpersönlich! Ist dir das bewusst?! Ich und der Prinz...das wäre ja wohl die Höhe!" Sie sah Trunks pfeilgerade an. "Er ist der Höchste der Saiyajin und ich bin auf meinem Planeten auch nicht gerade unwichtig. Ist dir bewusst, was für ein Chaos über uns hereinbrechen würde, wenn ich etwas mit dem Oberhaupt der Rasse hätte, die als unser Todfeind gilt?! Ist dir das klar?!?!?!" Nun war sie wirklich laut geworden und Soul bewegte sich langsam in Trunks` Armen, während dieser Appattèr immer noch etwas...nun ja...verwirrt ansah. "Euer Todfeind?", fragte er, "Warum?" - "Weil sie Hunderte von Frauen jährlich einfach gekidnappt haben, mitnahmen und festhielten, diese notgeilen Schweine! Meine Rasse steht mit ihnen auf Kriegsfuß!" Erst jetzt verstand Trunks ihre Erschrockenheit, was er zuerst als Zustimmung empfunden hatte.  
  
Nun wachte Soul entgültig auf und sah Trunks aus verschlafenen Augen an. "Bist du...schon wach?" Er sah für eine Weile noch verwirrt aus, lächelte Soul dann aber an. "Wie du siehst: Ja." Sie lächelte ebenfalls und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Guten Tag...oder ist es schon Abend?" Trunks sah kurz auf den Wecker auf dem Nachtschrank. "Noch nicht mal annähernd. Es ist kurz vor 1." - "Und wo ist Appa?" Trunks blickte die Gesuchte kurz an, umfasste dann Soul`s Bauch, hob sie ein Stück hoch und wendete sie Appa zu. "Da ist sie."  
  
Appattèr trat lächelnd an das Bett und ging in die Hocke. Man sah ihr die Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatte, gar nicht an. Stattdessen strich sie Soul lächelnd durchs blonde, etwas zerzauste Haar. "Na, Kleine?", flüsterte sie, "Gut geschlafen?" Auf Soul`s Lippen spiegelte sich fast genau das selbe Lächeln wieder, welches Trunks ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Appa deutlich sehen ließ. "Hab ich, Appa." Mit einer Hand zog sie sich an der Bettkante etwas weiter zu Appattèr und mit der anderen stützte sie sich ab, um ihrer Tante ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. "Ich hatte einen bösen Traum...aber es freut mich, dass ihr beide euch nicht gestritten habt..." Sie wurde von Appattèr angelächelt. Trunks fand das seltsam. Dieses Lächeln war doch eigentlich wie eine Bestätigung, die Soul sagte: "Auf uns kannst du dich eben verlassen."...doch galt das nicht auch als Lüge? Wahrscheinlich ging es Appattèr nur um die Schuldzuweisung. Wenn hinterher etwas schief lief, konnte sie immer noch behaupten, sie hätte nichts Falsches gesagt...was ja auch wahr war. Irgendwie fand Trunks das hirnlos.  
  
"Jetzt...", begann Appattèr, "...Wo ihr beiden wach seit, können wir ja in die letzte Phase der Heilung gehen." Soul und Trunks sahen sie beide fragend an. Soul, weil sie wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es noch eine Phase gab und Trunks, weil Appattèr doch gesagt hatte, sie würde nie wieder etwas für ihn tun. Warum tat sie es nun doch? Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass sie einfach nur vergesslich war. Was war denn, wenn sie ihn in dieser letzten `Phase` - wie sie es nannte - in irgendetwas verwickelte, was ihm unter keinen Umständen gefallen würde? Appattèr jedoch wandte sich ihm zu und begann zu lächeln. "Keine Sorge...es WIRD dir gefallen...kein Zweifel." Trunks grummelte. "Du sollst nicht in meinen Gedanken schnüffeln!" - "Du hast sie mir förmlich entgegengeworfen!" - "Hab ich nicht!" - "Hast du doch!" Soul seufzte. Nein, jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Sollten sie sich doch streiten...dann aber bitte auf einem höheren Niveau. "Muss ich noch irgendetwas machen, bevor es losgehen kann, Appa?", fragte sie, worauf beide Seiten verstummten und sie ansahen. Appattèr nickte. "Lauf ins Badezimmer und lass ein Bad ein, ja? Aber kein Schaumzeugz oder sonst was reinmachen." Soul nickte und sah kurz abschätzend von Appa zu Trunks und zurück. Sie konnte die beiden doch nicht allein in diesem Zimmer lassen. Vielleicht würden sie den Raum in Schutt und Asche legen, wenn sie sie nicht aufhielt. Aber die beiden waren ja schon mal allein und haben sich gezofft...nun ja...jedes Mal war aber auch Soul im Zimmer. Vielleicht haben sie deshalb freundlicherweise davon abgesehen, alles Umliegende in die Luft zu sprengen. "Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr euch nicht streitet?" Die beiden Streithähne sahen sich kurz an und Soul verstand den Blick sehr wohl...gegenseitige Schuldzuweisung. "Bitte...", begann sie, "Schweigt euch für `ne Minute einfach nur an, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!" Somit verschwandt sie mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Appattèr und Trunks blieben schweigend zurück.  
  
Als Soul aus dem Bad am Ende des Flures zurückkam, sah sie Appattèr am Tisch sitzen und Trunks - genau in die andere Richtung schauend - auf dem Bett hinter ihr. Soul seufzte. "Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder, ihr beiden." Die `Kinder` hoben nun ihre Blicke zu Soul, da niemand ihr Kommen bemerkt hatte. Sie deutete hinter sich aus der Tür hinaus auf den Flur. "Das Bad ist eingelassen." Appattèr nickte. "Ich hab das nötige Zeug schon zusammengemixt." Sie steuerte mit 2 Flaschen - einer großen und einer kleinen - und einem beinahe schmollenden Ausdruck im Gesicht auf Trunks zu und legte die Dinge neben ihn aufs Bett. "Das Zeug in der kleinen Flasche musst du ins Wasser kippen. Es müsste sich dann leicht lila-blau färben. In der großen Flasche ist Shampoo zum Waschen, klar?" Trunks nickte nur, worauf Soul beide skeptisch anschaute. Was hatte sie denn da angestellt? Jetzt redeten sie nur noch das Nötigste miteinander. So hatte sie sich das aber nicht vorgestellt. Trunks schnappte sich die beiden Flaschen und stand auf. Kurz sah er Soul an, lächelte und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
"Appa...", Soul wandte sich empört-traurig zu ihrer Tante um, als Trunks weg war, "Warum seit ihr immer so gemein zueinander? Er hat dir doch nichts getan..." Ersteinmal sah Appattèr etwas verwirrt aus, meinte dann aber: "Lass mich ihn doch ärgern. Wenn er es mit sich machen lässt...? Außerdem wiegen die Worte nicht so viel wie die Taten...also ist das nicht so schlimm." - "Du tust aber auch gemeine Dinge!" Fragend hob Appattèr eine Augenbraue. "Ja?" Soul nickte heftig und stützte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Ich erinnere dich an die Blume, die gaaaaaaaanz zufällig ins Zimmer gesegelt kam." Bei dem Gedanken musste Appattèr beinahe lachen. Oh...nun gut. Das war wirklich gemein gewesen. Sie versuchte Soul wieder einigermaßen ernst anzusehen, obwohl manchmal doch noch ein klitzekleiner Anflug von Grinsen zu erkennen war. "Ich hab mich ja hinterher bei ihm entschuldigt." - "Ja?" - "Ja.", bestätigte Appattèr nickend, "Hab ich!" Sie begann zu lächeln. "Aber ich hatte sowieso vor, ihm mal etwas Gutes zu gönnen." - "Ehrlich?" Soul sah sie skeptisch an. Dieser Frau? Trauen? Nein...nicht ganz.  
  
Appattèr nickte. "Ja, ehrlich. Und du spielst in diesem Plan eine wichtige Rolle." Sie zog Soul zu sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Pass auf...das ganze läuft so..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und was sie genau vorhaben, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. ^^ Aber ich finde, dass es - egal was Appa sagt - trotzdem etwas gemein ist. *g* Aber sooooooooooooo fies wie die letzten male wird es nicht. ^^ Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	41. Luxuspool

Trunks stand in dem hellen Bad. 3 Lampen warfen ihr Licht von oben auf ihn, eine andere vom Spiegel aus und eine wiederum andere, schwächere vom Kosmetikschränkchen an der Wand. Als er einen Blick auf die breite, tiefe Wanne warf, kam er sich wirklich langsam wie Zuhause vor. Dieses Teil war wie ein Mini-Pool. Am Rand konnte man sich ins Wasser setzen, wie auf einem Liegestuhl, während einem in der Mitte - wenn man aufrecht stand - was Wasser knapp bis zur Brust reichte. Er liebte dieses Teil so sehr! Nun gut...da drin waren mindestens 900 Liter Wasser, wenn nicht sogar noch viel mehr - bei diesem luxusiösen Wasserfaß konnte man das schlecht sagen - doch da von ein paar `Luken` an den Seiten das Wasser hereingelassen wurde, ging das recht schnell und dauerte maximal eine Minute, wenn überhaupt. Fürs schickere Aussehen lief auf Wunsch durchgängig neues Wasser über eine kleine Stein-Stufe. Es sah dann aus, wie ein winziger Wasserfall, doch das war natürlich nur überflüßiger Luxus. Aber wenn man das Geld hatte? Er schraubte den Deckel von der kleinen Flasche, die ihm Appattèr gegeben hatte und schüttete sie ins Wasser. Sofort schäumte es etwas und tatsächlich färbte sich das Wasser - so wie Appattèr gesagt hatte - langsam lila-blau. Es schimmerte, doch trotzdem sah man nun nicht mehr den Grund der Badewanne...des Mini-Pools...wie man das Teil auch nannte.  
  
Seine Sachen legte er auf eine kleine Heizplatte an der Seite. Bulma hatte wohl nach dem Baden auch immer das Problem gehabt, dass alles so verdammt kalt war. Als Trunks nur noch in Shorts dastand, fiel ihm ein, dass er Handtücher brauchte. Er öffnete den Handtuch-Schrank, doch musste zu seiner Verwunderung feststellen, das darin nur Waschmittel standen. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja auch denken können, dass Bulma in 17 ganzen Jahren etwas an ihrem Haus änderte. Also schaute er auch noch in die anderen Schränke, nahm sich ein Sporthandtuch sowie ein normales Handtuch und hängte sie gerade an zwei Haken an der Wand nahe der Badewanne, als sich die Tür öffnete und...Soul reinguckte. Er sah sie an, sie sah ihn an...und sie trat ein. "Brauchst du was?", fragte Trunks. Vielleicht brauchte sie Wasser für Appattèr`s komische Gemische, vielleicht einen Lappen, weil diese es verhauen hatte oder vielleicht Putzsachen aus dem selben Grund.  
  
Soul nickte kurz, trat an Trunks vorbei an die Wandschränke und öffnete genau den, in den Trunks auch zuerst gesehen hatte. "Wo sind die Handtücher hin?" Trunks deutete auf die Schranktür auf der anderen Seite des gesamten Schrankes. "Da." Auch diesen öffnete Soul und nahm sich ein Badetuch, sowie ein Sporthandtuch heraus. Trunks sah sie skeptisch an. "Wozu brauchst du die?" So wie er zuvor hängte Soul die Handtücher neben die Wanne. "Ich hab schon welche, Soul." War sie gekommen, um ihm Handtücher rauszulegen? Soul? Nein...soetwas tat sie doch nicht. Und er hatte recht! Sie schüttelte nämlich den Kopf. "Die sind ja auch nicht für dich." Als sie die Handtücher befestigt hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und meinte: "Ich geh auch baden." Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Jetzt?" Natürlich rechnete er nicht mit einer bejahenden Antwort. Immerhin sollte er ja jetzt in dieses luxusiöse Wasserfass steigen. Doch ihre Antwort überraschte ihn sehr. "Ja, jetzt." Trunks sah sie mit großen Augen an. "A-aber..." Soul jedoch unterbrach ihn. "Und du sollst jetzt in die Wanne gehen." Sie deutete auf die Badewanne, "Du bist nämlich krank."  
  
Trunks sah sie mit großen Augen an. Wie `jetzt baden gehen`?! Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Soul erwiderte seinen verwirrten Blick mit einem skeptischen. "Was ist nun? Willst du etwa in Shorts baden gehen?" Diese Szene war doch irgendwie zu typisch für die beiden. Sie will ihm etwas sagen...und er checkt es nicht. Nicht das er zu doof dafür wäre, doch sein Hirn verweigerte ihm einfach den Dienst. Sie konnte doch nicht allen ernstes von ihm verlangen, dass er sich hier und jetzt in die Wanne legte...vor ihr. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie blöd er sich dabei vorkommen würde?! Soul sah ihn nun etwas finsterer an. "Trunks! Ab in die Wanne." Wieder sagte er nichts. "Trunks." Soul stützte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Ausziehen! Shorts! Los!" Trunks glaube es ja nicht. Was hatte Appattèr aus seiner kleinen Schwester gemacht?! "Nein.", widersprach er, worauf Soul ihn blöd an sah. "Trunks!" - "Nö." Kurz blieb sie still. Immerhin hatte Appapper ihr für diesen Fall gleich den Plan genannt. "Gut.", meinte sie nur...und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Trunks fielen ja beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf! Was zur Hölle tat dieses Mädchen da?! Erst platzte sie herein, legte sich alles zum Baden zurecht, forderte von ihm, endlich in die Wanne zu steigen und jetzt?! Jetzt öffnete sie ihre Bluse! Für einen Moment zog Trunks es wirklich in Betracht, dass dies ein Traum war. Jaja...die Pubertät hatte immer nette Träume für einen parat...doch warum kam ihm das alles so verdammt real vor?!  
  
Soul`s Bluse landete auf Trunks` Klamottenstapel auf der angeschalteten Heizplatte und sofort machte sie sich an ihre Hose. Erst der Gürtel, dann der oberste Knopf und schließlich die Restlichen. Trunks glaubte ihr nicht. Nein. Dieses Mädel bluffte! Wollte sie sich hier mit ihm soetwas wie ein Duell liefern? Wer zuerst in die Wanne sprang...oder eher: Wer zuerst aus dem Zimmer stürzte?! Soul begann zu lächeln. "Appa meint, wenn du auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bad setzt, will sie mir was erzählen...und ich glaube, sie hat den `spaßigen Traum` gemeint, denn sie hat wieder so gegrinst. Also würde ich dir nicht empfehlen, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen."  
  
Nein...sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Schnüffelte sie etwa schon die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken herum?  
  
Bevor sie auch die Hose auszog, streckte sie die Hand kurz nach dem Türschloß aus und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal herum. Trunks sah sie völlig verwirrt an. Meinte sie das ernst?! "Soul...bei allem Respekt...du bist nett, freundlich, hübsch und wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich mir so eine Szene jemals erträumt habe...doch du spinnst! Was willst du denn eigentlich erreichen?!" Die enge Jeans landete auf dem Klamottenberg und das Unterhemd folgte sofort. "Du wolltest nicht in diese Wanne...also zwinge ich dich dazu.", antwortete sie völlig gelassen und öffnete den Verschluß ihrer Kette, welche sie auf das freie Regal neben sich legte. Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. Sie bluffte...ganz klar. Dieses Mädel würde soetwas nicht tun. Es war mindestens 8 Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal zusammen baden gegangen waren. Damals waren sie 9 Jahre alt! Da war das noch okay und sie haben sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzt, untergetaucht oder sonst irgendwelchen Quatsch gemacht...doch jetzt waren sie 17. Dieses Mädchen war so gut wie fertig mit ihrem Wachstum und er würde es in spätestens 3 Jahren auch hinter sich haben! Sie beide waren praktisch erwachsen! Da war das doch etwas anderes. Trunks glaubte dieses Mädchen gut genug zu kennen, um sagen zu können, dass sie soetwas nicht tat. Kuscheln tat sie gern, knuddeln, streicheln...alles so `nen Zeugz halt...aber sich vor ihm ausziehen, wobei er selbst nur noch seine Short hatte...das passte irgendwie nicht in ihre Charakterzüge. Oder redete er sich das nur ein?.....Doch warum versuchte sie gerade, ihren BH zu öffnen?  
  
Soul...nur in Unterwäsche...schon allein dieser Anblick war ihm bisher verborgen geblieben und sie war gerade dabei, ihren "Haut-zeig-Rekord" noch zu verbessern. Oh...nein...das hatte ihm ja jetzt noch gefehlt!...Gut! Ja! Dann war sie halt das hübscheste, süßeste und sexieste Mädchen weit und breit, zufällig in genau seinem Alter und seit knapp einem Tag mit ihm zusammen.....Er war auch nur ein Mann!.... . . . Und er ergab sich. Nein, länger hielt er das nicht aus! Soul konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie die Shorts neben ihr auf die Heizplatte flogen und sie einen lauten Platscher hörte. Sie wandte sich zu Trunks um.  
  
Dieser saß mit Schmollmund in der riesigen Wanne und sah sie nun an. "Endlich zufrieden?!" Sie begann zu grinsen. "Japp, bin ich." Sie wandte sich wieder der Heizplatte und Trunks somit den Rücken zu. Er dachte, sie würde jetzt wieder ihre Sachen nehmen...doch Irrtum. Sie legte ihren BH zu der `Kleidersammlung`.  
  
"Äh...S-Soul?" Sie sah kurz über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm. "Ja?" - "Du..." Er deutete mit zitternder Hand auf sie. "Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nur in diese Wanne hier kriegen!" Wie als Antwort begann sie zu lachen, hatte ihm aber immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. "Glaubst du, ich hab das jetzt alles umsonst ausgezogen?" Trunks` Kinnlade fuhr herunter. Sie hatte das ernst gemeint? "Nee, oder?" Sie kicherte leise. Das letzte Kleidungsstück landete auf dem Haufen.  
  
Er konnte nicht! Er konnte einfach nicht seinen Blick von ihr nehmen! Auch nicht, als sie sich umwandte, auf die Wanne zusteuerte und schließlich neben ihm Platz nahm. Und er war sehr froh, dass Appattèr`s komisches Zeug das Wasser etwas trüber gemacht hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch etwas Schaum gebildet. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rutschte Soul tiefer und versank bis zum Kinn im Wasser. "Das habe ich ja sooooooo vermisst!" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Darf ich noch etwas warmes Wasser dazulassen?" Schön, dachte sich Trunks, dass dies ihr einziges Problem war. Als er nichts sagte, hob sie ihren Oberkörper aus dem Wasser und beugte sich einfach zum `Wasserhahn` rüber, welcher aber kein Wasser spuckte, sondern es über die kleinen Luken in die Wanne laufen ließ. Und da sie schon dabei war, stellte sie auch gleich den kleinen Wasserfall an. Kaum war sie mit dem Wasserhahn fertig, streckte sie sich in die andere Richtung, um die Lichtschalter zu erreichen. Die Hauptbeleuchtung und die Lampe am Spiegel wurden kurzerhand ausgeschaltet, sodass nur noch das schwache, leicht gelbliche Licht des Kosmetikwandschrankes das Bad erhellte. Sie sank ins Wasser zurück.  
  
"Ich komme mir vor, wie an einer Oase...", murmelte Soul, "...Oder ein Strand..." Sie sah zu Trunks hoch. "Ist das nicht schön so?" Sie lehnte sich genüßlich zurück und ihre Haare schwamen im Wasser wie schwerelos. War es das? Trunks`Gedanken ordneten sich wohl nicht. War es wirklich das, was Appa mit "Es wird dir gefallen!" gemeint hatte? Offensichtlich ja...  
  
Als Trunks sie nur weiter anstarrte, verzog sie leicht das Gesicht. "Trunks, guck mich nicht so an, als käme ich von einem anderen Planeten!" Nicht einmal, bei dieser Aufforderung verzog sich sein Gesicht. Dabei hätte jetzt wenigstens ein dummer Kommentar kommen können. Soul grummelte, sprang dann aber auf und setzte sich so auf ihn drauf, wie sie auch schon bei seinem letzten `Black-Out` gesessen hatten. Gleichzeitig schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Und...Ja! Tatsächlich! Er reagierte! Zwar nicht so, wie Soul es erwartet hätte, doch es war ein Anfang.  
  
"Soul! Was machst du da?!?!?!" Er sah sie perplex an, doch nun war es absolut unmöglich für ihn, seinen Blick auf ihre Augen zu konzentrieren. "S- Soul...Ich darf bemerken: ...Du bist nackt!" Dass er das aber auch bemerkte... "Ich weiss.", antwortete Soul grinsend, "Schon seit etwa einer Minute, Trunks." - "Ja...aber..." Er schluckte. "Jetzt sitzt du auf mir drauf!!!" Wieder nickte Soul. Wurde aber auch echt Zeit, dass er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. "Tu ich....genauso, wie gestern auch." - "Da hattest du aber auch etwas an!" Soul grinste. "Ich weiss." Langsam nahm sie ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und ergriff seine Hände, welche er ziemlich weit von ihr weggestreckt hatte. Lächelnd legte sie diese auf ihre Hüfte. "Du zerbrichst mich schon nicht.", kicherte sie, merkte aber, wie sich seine Hände wieder entfernten. "Trunks!" Schnell schnappte sie sich wieder seine Hände. "Findest du mich ekelhaft oder so?" Trunks` Augen weiteten sich. Bitte?! "Nein! Natürlich nicht, Soul! Ganz im Gegenteil!" - "Warum fässt du mich dann nicht an?!" Äh...weil das etwas viel nackte Haut für ihn war? Immerhin: Dieses Mädel saß auf ihm drauf! Wenn jetzt etwas passierte, was er nicht wollte, dass es passierte...dann hätte er ein Problem.  
  
"Trunks!", machte Soul sich wieder bemerkbar, "Sag schon! Warum fässt du mich nicht an?" Er seufzte. "Du bist einfach zu schön." Soul hob eine Augenbraue. "Zu schön? Und deshalb fässt du mich nicht an?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, worauf er langsam ausatmete. "Soul...versetz dich doch mal in meine Lage. Okay? Versuch es einfach mal." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er redete weiter. "Du willst also baden gehen, ja? Und dann kommt da so ein Kerl hereinspaziert. Gut, du kennst ihn schon `ne ganze Weile...aber weiter. Und dann fällt er in der Badewanne so über dich her, wie du jetzt über mich...Wie würdest du reagieren? Würde dir das keinesfalls komisch vorkommen?" Soul sah ihn noch für einen Moment an, senkte den Kopf dann aber fast schon beschähmt. "Wenn du es wärst..." Es wurde wiederum still, bis sie den Kopf hob und ihn umarmte; ganz plötzlich.  
  
Trunks zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren Oberkörper auf seinen presste. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Er hörte sie nur flüstern. "Ich dachte nur, ich könnte dir wieder etwas nah sein...sonst hatten wir nie Zeit...und..." Er begann zu lächeln. Ja, sie hatte es nur gut gemeint, wie sonst auch. "Soul?" Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf. "Ja?" Er lächelte sie an. "Du kannst mir so nah sein, wie du gerne möchtest." Während sie ihn noch irritiert ansah, wanderten seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und zogen sie näher. Er lehnte sich weiter zu ihr herüber und begann sie sanft zu küssen, doch es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er Soul`s Hände auf seiner Brust spürte und sie sich langsam von ihm wegdrückte. Er sah sie verwirrt an, doch sie sah auch nicht viel schlauer aus. "Was?", fragte er, worauf sie jedoch zu lächeln begann. "Nichts...gar nichts." Und schon spürte er ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, wie sie ihm durchs Haar strichen. Ihre Lippen fanden wieder den Weg zu seinen...  
  
Es dauerte einen Weile, bis die beiden wieder die Möglichkeiten hatten, um zu Sprechen und bis dahin konnte Soul ihre Finger einfach nicht von ihm lassen...und irgendwie ging es ihm im Bezug auf sie genauso. "Trunks?" - "Ja?" - "Warum haben wir hier so viel Wasser, wenn wir es nicht benutzen?" Trunks sah sie etwas verständnisslos an. "Was willst du mir damit sagen, Soul?" Diese begann zu grinsen und schnappte sich die seltsame Flasche von Appattèr. "Waschen ist angesagt." Seine einzige Antwort war ein leichtes Augenbrauenheben. "Stell dir vor Soul...das kann ich schon ganz alleine und ohne fremde Hilfe." - "Baden hättest du ja auch allein gehen können...du bist es aber nicht.", lächelte sie, bekam aber sofort eine Antwort. "Und nun rate mal, an wem das liegt." Ihr unschuldiges Pfeifen schallte im Bad wieder. "Ich weiss nicht, wen du meinen könntest..." Während er seufzte und die Augen somit schloß, stellte Soul die Flasche kurz zur Seite und nahm zwei Hände voll Wasser, welche sie ihm natürlich skrupellos über den Kopf schüttete. Ebenso wie diese Tat war auch die Reaktion vorhersehbar...  
  
"Soul!!!" Er sah sie mit einem Mörderblick an, welcher jedoch durch die Haarmassen abgeschwächt wurde, welche Trunks reihenweise ins Gesicht hingen. Mit einer Handbewegung strich er sie genervt alle wieder zurück. "Was sollte das denn jetzt?!" Soul schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören, wenn sie war gerade dabei, die Flasche von Appattèr zu öffnen. Mit dieser lehnte sie sich zur Trunks herüber und schüttete ihm etwas davon auf den Kopf, wobei er diesen in den Nacken legen musste, damit ihm nichts ins Gesicht lief. "Soul...ich kann das auch allein." - "Ich weiss.", antwortete sie, "Aber es ist doch witzlos, wenn wir beide schon zusammen in einer Wanne hocken und uns dann nichteinmal gegenseitig waschen." Sie lächelte vergnügt, während das Zeug auf Trunks` Kopf schäumte. Kurz wich sie etwas zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. "Hm...Afro...steht dir nicht." Wieder fummelte sie an seinen Haaren herum. "Turmfrisur steht dir auch nicht, Trunks." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie den Schaum links und rechts herunterlaufen. Jetzt begann Soul doch etwas zu schmunzeln. "Du würdest mit längeren Haaren gar nicht schlecht aussehen, Trunks." - "Bitte was?!" Er sah sie skeptisch an. "Meine Haare? Lang? Wohl am besten noch mit `nem Zopf, oder was?" Soul grinste. "Dann sind wir uns ja einig." - "WAS?!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
Appa betrat wieder das Zimmer. Sie war kurz weg gewesen, um etwas zu holen. Grinsend legte sie es auf den Nachtschrank und widmete sich dem Bett, welches sie ordentlich zurechtmachte. Dann verließ sie wieder das Zimmer.  
  
Soul und Trunks waren geschäftigt. Zeit für wichtigere Dinge...und sie wusste sehr genau, wo sie hinmusste. Eine Treppe hoch, den Gang entlang und dann die leicht zu erkennende Tür...alles kein Problem...bis sie eine Stimme auf dem Flur hörte. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich zu verstecken. Was Soul konnte, konnte sie schon lange, also schnell mal unsichtbar gemacht und das war es. Fertig. Und bald hatte sie auch herausgefunden, wem die Stimme gehörte. Bulma lief an ihr vorbei mit dem schnurlosen Telefon am Ohr. Einen Teil des Gespräch`s hörte Appattèr mit.  
  
"Aber...das Auto ist doch niegelnagelneu! Mama! Wie fährst du denn?" Sie seufzte. "Ja...Ja...warum bestellst du dir keinen Abschleppdienst? ...........Ist doch total egal, ob es viel kostet oder nicht, wozu haben wir sonst das Geld?....Ach für Ersatzteile, die ich einbauen darf, ja?!...........Ja.........Doch, doch. ........Ja. Ich komme ja. Wenn Papa das nicht auf die Reihe bringt...ja...Ich bringe aber den Kleinen mit. Ich kann ihn unmöglich allein mit Vegeta in einem Haus lassen. Der Kerl ist seltsam zur Zeit....Ja...Mama...ich weiss, dass du ihn nett findest...okay. Bis gleich." Gestreßt brach sie das Gespräch mit einem Knopfdruck ab und steuerte auf das Kinderzimmer zu, aus welchem sie nur Sekunden später wieder heraus kam. Diesmal jedoch, mit ihrem kleinen Sohn auf dem Arm, welcher völlig fasziniert mit irgendeinem Spielzeug spielte.  
  
Appattèr ging weiter. Ha! Jetzt war sie auch noch Bulma losgeworden und deren Eltern waren - wie man hatte hören können - mit dem Auto irgendwo unterwegs gewesen...also auch nicht daheim. Appattèr schmunzelte. Schließlich erreichte sie die gesuchte Tür, öffnete sie und sah hinein. Mittlerweile war sie wieder sichtbar, da ja sowieso niemand im Haus war, der sie hätte nicht sehen sollen. In dem Zimmer fixierten ihre Augen sofort den gestreßten Mann am Schrank, welcher sich gerade neue Sachen heraussuchte. Appattèr öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nicht dazu. "Ein Schritt in dieses Zimmer und ich werde dich köpfen müssen, Appa." Ja...drohen war etwas Feines und schön Vegetatypisches. Und das mit dem köpfen...vielleicht kämen ihr dann so Sachen in den Sinn, die ihn noch jahrelang als Alpträume verfolgt hatten. Vielleicht würde auch sie an ihre Hinrichtung denken. Sie schmunzelte jedoch nur. "Oh...köpfen...die feinste Methode überhaupt." - "Ich habe damit ja wohl nicht angefangen.", grummelte Vegeta und zog das verschwitzte Shirt über den Kopf hinweg aus. Appattèr sah ihn ein paar Mal von oben bis unten musternd an. "Jetzt sind wir etwa im selben Alter..." - "Müsstest du nicht schon `ne Oma sein?", erwiderte er genervt, worauf Appattèr grinste. "Wenn man tot ist, altert an normalerweise nicht." Mit einem grummelnden Geräusch wandte Vegeta sich ihr zu und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Appa...verschwinde einfach nur, klar? Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf dich!" - "Nein?" - "Nein. Nicht im Geringsten.", antwortete er, doch Appattèr machte keinerlei Anstalten zum Gehen. Stattdessen sah sie ihn nur weiter musternd an. "Wie hast du dich entschieden?" Seufzend wandte Vegeta sich ab. "Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder? Hab ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?! Du sollst gehen! G- E-H-E-N!" - "Ich meine diese Cyborgs-Sache.", antwortete sie auf seine erste Frage, "Wie hast du dich entschieden?" Vegeta ging anderen Dingen nach. Jetzt zum Beispiel schloß er wieder die Schranktür und zog das neue Shirt über den Kopf. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach nicht kämpfe...nur um dich zu ärgern?" - "Dann sehen wir uns wieder...bei deinem 7. Versuch.", antwortete sie, "Und ich hoffe, es ist dir klar, dass ich bei jedem Versuch die Lektionen schwieriger gemacht habe..." Vegeta knurrte. "Lass mich bloß in Frieden mit deinen Scheiß-Lektionen, klar?! Wenn du eine Lehrerin sein sollst, dann hast du Hackfleischmethoden!" - "Schwierige Schüler erfordern schwierige Maßnahmen.", begründete Appattèr, "Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du ein einfacher Schüler bist." - "Und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht dein Schüler sein will?!", fragte Vegeta gestreßt. Diese Frau war schrecklich, doch trotzdem lächelte sie ihn an. "Dann sollten wir uns vertragen. Keine Lektionen, kein Streit." - "Das hättest du wohl gerne so!" - "Sicher hätte ich das gern so.", antwortete sie ihm, "Mißfällt dir der Gedanke, dass wir uns verstehen?" - "Mir mißfällt der Gedanke, dass du immer noch hier bist!", antwortete er, hörte dann aber, wie sie ins Zimmer trat.  
  
Mit einem Mal drehte er sich um, stürmte auf sie zu und drückte sie an den Schultern gepackt gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Alles, was von Appattèr kam, war nur ein leises, schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Vegeta jedoch sah sie weiter drohend an. "Ich hab dich gewarnt, Appa!" - "Du hast mich aber noch nicht geköpft.", erwiderte sie, "Dabei hast du vorhin noch so überzeugt geklungen." Vegeta kam ihr gefährlich nahe, hielt sie aber immer noch fest an die Wand gedrückt. Er sprach leise und bedrohlich. "Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, Appa. Lass mich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe...dann geht es mir besser und dir auch!" Appattèr schien den Ernst und die Drohung hinter diesen Worten nicht zu erkennen, wenn sie sah Vegeta weiterhin keinesfalls angstvoll an. Stattdessen nutzte sie seine Nähe aus, um den Kopf lächelnd etwas nach vorn zu strecken, die Augen zu schließen und mit ihrer Nasenspitze die seine zu berühren. Wie auf Komando wuchsen grüne Zweige und Blumenstängel aus dem Boden und die Wände hinauf, als wären sie in einem Gewächshaus und hatten zu viel Dünger abbekommen. Überall gingen die winzigen Knospen auf und bunte Blüten kamen zum Vorschein, welche bald auch an der nun fast gänzlich orange bis feuerroten Decke waren. Von dort vielen kurze, schlanke Lianen herunter bis zum Boden. Vegeta`s Zimmer verwandelte sich in einen Wald aus Planzen, Blüten, Blumen und Lianen. Eine schwache, leise und beruhigende Melodie spielte, doch Vegeta konnte nicht zuordnen, welches Instrument oder welches Geschöpf solche Laute von sich hab. Er glaubte sogar leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören, keines falls hastig oder erschöpft. Appattèr lächelte glücklich. "Das Atmen des Waldes...kannst du es hören?" Vegeta sah sich weiter um. Er konnte fast überall die selben feuerroten Blüten erkennen - welche sich bei jedem noch so kleinen Luftzug bewegten - wobei an manchen Stellen noch andere Gräser und Blumen zu sehen waren. Und es roch so unglaublich gut...Doch das, was den größten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war diese Melodie. Er kam sich vor, wie in einem riesigen Wald, wo an jeder Stelle ein kleiner glitzernder Teich sein könnte...oder ein sehr alter, mit Moos bewachsener Baum...Er hatte sich noch nie in so einem Gebiet befunden, doch er fühlte sich wohl...es war viel wärmer geworden...doch er fühlte sich etwas schwerer als sonst...  
  
"So...Vegeta...ist mein Zuhause..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul erhob sich und schnappte sich das Badetuch, dass sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Auch ihre Haare waren völlig nass, genauso wie Trunks'. Dieser jedoch sah sie nun etwas verstimmt an. "Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!" Sie grinste nur. "Kann ich." Sie schnappte sich sein Handtuch und warf es ihm zu. "Und du kommst schön mit." Sie warf ihr Badetuch um ihren Körper, worauf Trunks sie angrinste. Immerhin war ihr Badetuch gerade so groß, um kurz über ihren Po zu reichen. "Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, wie ich dich mehr mag. Nackt oder mit wenig Kleidung..." Lächelnd begann Soul mit dem Sporthandtuch ihre Haare zu trocknen. Zufrieden sah sie ihn an. Fortschritt, Fortschritt, so etwas von Trunks ohne rot zu werden...beachtlich. "Also wenn es nach mir ginge...dann würden wir noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Zeitlinie bleiben. Hier gefällt es mir nämlich." Nun erhob sich auch Trunks mit seinem kleineren Handtuch, welches Soul ihm abnahm. Sie grinste. "Ich darf dich doch sicher abtrocknen, oder?" - "Warum durfte ich das bei dir nicht?" Beide grinsten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ähm......ja. ^^ Die beiden sind seltsam...und im nächsten Teil geht es zu dem anderen beiden seltsamen Leuten...Appa und Veggi. Nerven die beiden nicht langsam?  
  
Tschau! SK 


	42. 2 Menschen und ein Bett

Sinn? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn? Wo biiiiiiiiiiiiiist du?! *umschau*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Das ist.....?" Vegeta lief im Zimmer langsam hin und her. Seine Augen sahen sich alles an, egal wie klein und unbedeutend es erschien. Appattèr hingegen stand immer noch an der Wand, suchte nun aber mit einer Hand Halt am nächstbesten Regal. Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn und erst als sie durch ihre Unachtsamkeit einen leeren Bilderrahmen zu Boden warf, ließ Vegeta die Augen von den Blüten und Planzen und wandte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Für einen Moment sah er sie an, grinste dann aber mit dem schönsten Vegeta- ist-schadenfreudig-Grinsen. "Ach Gottchen..." Mit schlenderndem Gang trat er auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. "Hat unsere Appa etwa Schwierigkeiten? Wie schrecklich..." Appattèr realisierte seine Worte kaum, genauso wenig wie sein Näherkommen. Schließlich atmete sie noch einmal richtig tief ein...und mit einem mal wirkten die Blüten und Blumen durchsichtig, dann immer mehr und schließlich verschwanden sie. Augenblicklich wurde es in dem Zimmer kälter - so wie zuvor - und irgendwie fühlte Vegeta sich wieder leichter.  
  
Er hörte Appattèr erleichtert aufatmen und sah, wie sie langsam ihren Blick zu ihm hob, da sie sehr in die Knie gegangen war. "Das war...eine Täuschung...Erinnerungsübertragung mit Täuschung...meine Güte geht das in die Kraft..." Ja...sie hatte ihm ein Bild geschickt von dem Ort, an dem sie selbst auch oft gewesen war...in den sogenannten `brennenden Wäldern`. Und gleichzeitig hatte sie dieses Bild nicht nur in sein Gedächtnis, sondern auch an seine Sinne geschickt...und zwar an alle. Er hatte die Pflanzen gesehen, ihren unglaublich guten Duft gerochen, die Wärme in diesen Wäldern gespührt und auch den erhöhten Oberflächendruck, viel größer als auf der Erde.  
  
Vegeta sah weiter auf sie hernieder und meinte: "Appa...du bist ja immer noch in meinem Zimmer." Mit einer läsigen Handbewegung packte er den Kragen ihrer Kleidung und zog sie herauf, sodass sie richtig stand, obwohl ihre Beine keine Kraft mehr hatten. Mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand hob er ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn ansah. "Und du siehst nicht so aus, als könntest du mir in diesem Zustand etwas entgegensetzen." Er lehnte sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr, sah sie aber weiter direkt an. "Sag schon...was wolltest du mir beweisen, in dem du mir das zeigtest?" Er ließ ihren Kragen los und nun mussten wieder ihre Beine ihr Gewicht tragen, doch sie schienen nicht so, als wollten sie ihr diesen Gefallen tun.  
  
***Ich...ich hab keine Kraft mehr...***  
  
Vegeta griff sich an den Kopf. Er hörte ihre Stimme...irgendwie. Es war viel eher so, als sende sie ihm eine Gewissheit. Die Gewissheit über das, was sie ihm sagen wollte...und heute war es ihm klar. Sie sendete ihre Gedanken einfach in seinen Kopf, genauso, wie sie in ein öffenes Buch schreiben und Dinge ändern könnte. Und jetzt begriff er, warum er damals noch gedacht hatte, ihre Stimme zu hören...weil er gefühlt hatte, dass es von ihr kam...und mit ihr verbindete er nun einmal ihre Stimme.  
  
"Appa?!" Sie hielt den Kopf wieder gesenkt, da Vegeta ihren Kopf nicht mehr hielt. Appa...was..." Er spührte, wie sich ihre Hände an sein Hemd hoben und sich daran festhielten. Kurz darauf fiel sie ihm in die Arme. Ihre Knie gaben einfach nach.  
  
***Halt mich fest...*** Und er ging mit ihr zusammen zu Boden. Sie lag völlig kraftlos in seinen Armen und auf seinem Schoß. ***Tut mir leid...Vegeta...*** Er hörte sie leichter atmen...dann verfiel jeder noch angespannte Muskel erleichternder Entspannung. Ihr Kopf war gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und er brauchte seine Arme, um nicht nach hinten umzukippen.  
  
***Hörst du mich überhaupt...?*** Sie spürte, wie er leicht nickte. "Ich glaube...schon...", antwortete er. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber nur ein. Appattèr lächelte leicht.  
  
***Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so kraftlos bin...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so viel Kraft kosten würde.*** Würde Vegeta sie nicht `hören`, würde er denken, sie schliefe, denn das einzige Lebenszeichen, das von ihr kam, war leises Atmen. ***Ich lass dich auch gleich wieder in Ruhe...gib mir nur einen Moment.*** Für eine Weile zögerte Vegeta skeptisch und sah sich kurz um, fragte dann aber in keinesfalls gedämpfter Lautstärke: "Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Nur wegen diesem Grünzeugs?" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Appattèr`s Lippen.  
  
***Das war mein Lieblingsplatz...dort bin ich als Kind oft gewesen. Es sind die `brennenden Wälder`. Sie werden so genannt, weil die Blüten der häufigsten Pflanze dort wie züngelnde Flammen aussehen. Sie bewegen sich selbst bei fast unmerklich schwachem Wind und...Hey! Ich glaub, ich hab wieder Gefühl im rechten Arm.*** Vegeta spührte tatsächlich, wie ihre rechte Hand seinen Rücken hinauswanderte und sich schließlich auf seine Schulter legte. Somit zog Appattèr sich in eine halbwegs bequeme Position, ließ die Hand jedoch an ihrem Platz ruhen.  
  
***Vegeta?*** Er sah auf. "Hm?" - ***Wolltest du mich nicht köpfen?*** Nun sah er tatsächlich etwas verwirrt aus. "Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, Appa, dass DU diejenige mit den Nachteilen bist...warum erinnerst du mich also noch daran?" Sie grinste. ***Vielleicht will ich naives Mädchen mir nur beweisen, dass du nur bluffst...so wie damals auch.*** Er grinste ebenfalls, jedoch viel dunkler. "Ach...denkst du also. Willst du es herausfordern?" - ***Meinetwegen. Was kann ich tun um NOCH hilfloser zu werden?***  
  
Er antwortete in einem tiefen Ton. "Sag mir doch, wo du verwundbar bist." Entweder zögerte Appattèr, oder aber sie überlegte. ***Ich bin körperlich nicht sonderlich stark...nun gut...so ein drittklassiger Kidnapper...der würde kein sonderliches Problem sein...*** Er fühlte, wie ihre Hand über seine Schulter strich und den muskulösen Arm hinunter. ***...Doch mit einem Saiyajin kann ich es nun wahrlich nicht aufnehmen. Ich denke, selbst Soul würde Wege und Mittel finden, mich zu besiegen...wenn es wirklich nur körperlicher Einsatz wäre.*** Sie unterbrach kurz, fügte aber noch hinzu: ***Und es gibt Leute meiner Rasse, die mich mit den Mitteln schlagen würden, die auch ich verwende...Reicht das zum Thema `Appa ist ja soooo schwach`?***  
  
"Ich brauche die Schwachstellen von dir nicht zu wissen.", meinte Vegeta, "Denn ich schlage dich auch so...und vor allem jetzt." Appattèr fühlte langsam auch wieder den Rest ihres Körpers. ***Was du nicht sagst...wolltest du meine Schwachstellen also nur so zum Zeitvertreib hören?*** - "So ähnlich." - ***Jaja...du solltest öfter lügen, Vegeta. Vielleicht wirst du dann auch irgendwann besser. Hey...Moment. Ich glaub, ich kann wieder normal reden.*** Kurz blieb es still. "Oh...cool...es funktioniert wirklich.", meinte sie dann, sprach aber trotzdessen eher langsam, "Und ich kann dich sogar spüren...das ist ein geniales Gefühl..." Erst jetzt rief Vegeta sich ins Bewusstsein, dass sie immer noch an ihn gelehnt war. Mit einer Handbewegung stieß er sie zur Seite, worauf sie hart am Boden landete, erhob sich schnell und wich ein paar Schritte vor ihr zurück. Appattèr seufzte tief. Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen. Es war ja schon reines Glück gewesen, dass Vegeta sie nicht schon vorhin auf die Matte geschickt hatte, denn dann hätte sie sich nicht einmal abfangen können. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, jemand ebenwürdigem seine Schulter zu leihen. "Du machst aber auch wirklich jeden Moment kaputt..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks und Soul liefen barfuß den Flur entlang, an dessen Anfang das Zimmer war, in dem sie vorhin noch gewesen waren. Beide hatten ihre Sachen unterm Arm und liefen nur mit ihren Handtüchern bekleidet den Flur entlang. Immerhin hatte Appattèr Soul vorhin noch gesagt, sie sollten möglichst ohne ihre Sachen anzuziehen ins Zimmer zurückkommen. Gehörte wohl zu ihrem Plan...nun gut. Appa war komisch und sie akzeptierte es. Aber sie brauchten sowieso neue Klamotten...  
  
Trunks und Soul hatten ihre Haare in ein Handtuch gebettet, wobei Trunks` Tuch nur locker über seine Kopf lag. "Trunks?" - "Ja?" Er spürte Soul´s Hand an seiner und schließlich falteten sich ihre Finger in seine. "Ich...ich hab vorhin was Schreckliches geträumt." Ihr Griff wurde fester, doch Trunks sah sie nicht an. Sie hatte ja vorhin gesagt, dass sie ein Alptraum gehabt hatte. Wenn sie es für Wichtig hielt, würde sie gleich anfangen, zu berichten, das sie daran so beunruhigte. Und er hatte Recht...  
  
"Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl, was die nähere Zukunft angeht.", meinte sie. Er spürte, wie sie nun näher an seiner Seite lief und seine Hand ließ ihre los, um sich kurz darauf um ihre Schultern zu legen. Den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, erzählte sie weiter. "Es war alles sehr real...doch nicht wirklich angsteinjagend. Nicht der Traum selbst...viel eher das, was er mir wahrscheinlich sagen soll. Schlechtes, schlechtes Gefühl..." Ihre Hand, die Trunks eben noch losgelassen hatte, legte sie nun von hinten um seine Hüfte. Doch mit einem mal wich sie wieder etwas von ihm, wodurch sein Arm von ihr fiel. Aber sofort ergriff sie diese und zog ihn etwas schneller den Flur entlang. Schließlich lief sie direkt vor ihm rückwärts den Gang entlang und lächelte ihn an. Sie wechselte einfach das Thema. "Ich hab dich lieb, Trunks!" Er lächelte ebenfalls. Ja, so kannte er sie. Wenn sie etwas bedrückte, musste ihr nur jemand zuhören, damit es ihr hinterher wieder besser ging. Und da er meistens dieser jemand war, bekam er auch meistens dieses `Ich hab dich lieb!` zu hören. Dann ließ sie seine Hand los und rannte zu dem Zimmer vor, öffnete die Tür und verschwand darin. Trunks folgte ihr und erreichte schließlich auch das Zimmer.  
  
Kaum trat er ein, hüpfte Soul hinter der Tür hervor, schlug diese blitzschnell zu, drehte den Schlüssel herum und flog ihm um den Hals. Lachend wirbelte sie mit ihm durchs Zimmer, bis er sie nahe dem Nachtschrank absetzte. Mit einer Bewegung schnappte sie sich den Gegenstand, den Appattèr vor ein paar Minuten noch hier abgelegt hatte. Grinsend hielt Soul ihn Trunks unter die Nase. "Schau mal, was Appa uns Feines dagelassen hat." Sie lachte leise und erst jetzt sah sich Trunks den kleinen Gegenstand an. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ein Kondom?" Er begann zu grinsen, zog dann Soul näher und küsste sanft ihren Hals. "Wie kommt sie auf die Idee, dass wir das gebrauchen könnten...?" - "Nicht den geriiiiiiiiingsten Schimmer.", lachte sie, "Und sie hat sogar das Bett gemacht...und die -" Trunks unterbrach sie, indem er sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen ließ...und da er sie im Arm hatte, musste sie wohl oder übel folgen.  
  
"Trunks!", meinte Soul gespielt tadelnd und setzte sich auf, da sie eben noch auf ihm gelegen hatte. "`...Und die Gardinen hat sie zugezogen.` wollte ich noch sagen." Sie hatte nichteinmal zuende geredet, als sich schon eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie langsam herunter zog. "Jetzt nicht reden..." Und sie sank erneut auf ihn hernieder. Ihre Lippen trafen einander...  
  
Soul lachte leise und stützte sich mit den Händen ab. "Oha? So romantisch heute?" - "Appa muss irgendetwas in das Schaumzeug getan haben..." Trunks` Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken. "Ganz sicher...sie hat das alles lange geplant...und weisst du, was mir gerade auffällt?" Sein Blick wanderte an ihr herunter, "...Dieses Handtuch ist überflüßig..." Seine Finger vergruben sich in dem Stoff. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn das hier mal schnell......verschwindet?" Soul lächelte und sank ein Stück auf ihn herab. "Wir machen einen Deal...dein Handtuch im Gegenzug zu meinem...immerhin wollen wir ja fair bleiben. Geschäft?" Abschätzend sah Trunks sie an, ihr Handtuch, sein Handtuch und begann dann zu lächeln.  
  
"Abgemacht..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
In dem ruhigen Zimmer wurde es langsam dunkel, denn die Sonne war schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und langsam senkte sich die Dunkelheit über die Stadt, das Haus, das Zimmer. Der Minutenzeiger der Uhr überm Tisch sprang auf den nächsten Strich; der Stundenzeiger verharrte auf seiner Stelle kurz hinter der kleinen Sieben. In völliger Stille war nur das ruhige Atmen zweier Menschen zu hören, welche die warme Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen hatten, obwohl sie auf diese zweifellos hätten verzichten können, da sie sich selbst genug Wärme schenkten...das leise Geräusch der immer noch zugezogenen Gardinen, bewegt vom lauen Wind, der durch den Schlitz des angeklappten Fensters wehte...leises, letztes Vogelgezwitscher vorm Einbrechen der Nacht und . . . .  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
. . . . der ohrenbetäubende Lärm des Telefons, etwa 30 Zentimeter neben dem Ohr eines Schalfenden...Ex-Schlafenden. Ein verstimmtes Grummeln folgte dem Klingeln des Telefons fast augenblicklich und machte sofort das Erwachen des jungen Mannes klar...und dessen überaus negative Einstellung gegenüber dem Telefon. Dieses ließ sich jedoch keinesfalls bei seiner Arbeit stören.  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Verfluchtes Telefon..." Trunks zog die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Du kannst so lange klingeln, wie du willst...ich geh nicht ran..."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Ich hasse diese Teile..."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
Eine Hand streckte sich unter der Decke heraus und tastete nach dem Telefon. "Soul...lass das Teil doch klingeln." Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen, doch wohl nicht von ihrem Besitzer. "Gleich wird aufgelegt...warte nur..."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
Leises Kichern war zu hören und kurz darauf hörte man Soul`s Stimme.. "Wohl nicht. Da ist jemand sehr hartnäckig."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
Wieder war ein Grummeln zu hören und auch diesmal eindeutig von Trunks. "Muss dieses Teil eigentlich alles kaputt machen? Ich hab gerade so schön geschlafen." Die Decke wurde zurückgeschlagen und Trunks kam zum Vorschein, wie er schon nach einer Sekunde die Hand auf die Augen legte. Diesmal hatte er nichteinmal mehr das Shirt an.  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Im ganzen Haus klingeln die Telefone...warum nimmt niemand ab?!", fragte Trunks gestreßt. Soul`s Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. "Vielleicht sind wir alleine."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Trunks...", ermahnte Soul, "Wielange willst du das Telefon noch klingeln lassen?" - "Solange, bis der Anrufer aufgibt.", antwortete Trunks und zog die Decke wieder höher. Soul grinste und legte ihre um Arme seinen Hals. "Bist du etwa gestreßt?" Sie kicherte.  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Truuuuuuuuuuunks..." - "Hör auf mit diesen langgezogenen Tönen...das macht das Telefon schon die ganze Zeit..." - "Soll ich rangehen?" - "Nein...du bleibst schön hier." Er zog sie näher.  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
Kurz knurrte er. "Verdammt nochmal!" Lächelnd stützte Soul sich mit einer Hand auf, strich Trunks die Haare von der Stirn und küsste ihn darauf. "Ich gehe einfach ran, ja? Bevor du noch schlechtere Laune bekommst." - "Sobald das Telefon aufhört zu klingeln, geht es mir wieder blendend. Dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben..."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
"Menno...leg auf. Ich will meine Ruhe mit dem schönsten Mädchen der Welt...und sie ist nackt! Telefon, warum gönnst du mir das nicht?" Soul kicherte. "Schleimer." Sie lächelte und streckte die Hand nach dem Telefonhörer aus. "Ich erlöse dich jetzt, ja?" - "Und danach schlafen wir weiter...und zwar so eng wie vorhin."  
  
//Driiiiiiing!\\  
  
Soul nahm den Hörer, drückte auf einen Knopf und hielt den Hörer ans Ohr. "Bei Briefs hier, guten..." Ein rascher Blick auf den Wecker. 19:27 Uhr. "...Abend." .....Trunks hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Folgende passieren würde...oder eher: Er hatte es befürchtet.  
  
"Shila-nee-san!!!", schrie Soul los, "Haaaaaaaallo!................Warum niemand abnimmt? Trunks wollte weiterschlafen und hat sich taub gestellt.............Das ist nicht schlimm. Wir wollten sowieso aufstehen."  
  
"Wollten wir gar nicht!", rief Trunks dazwischen, doch Soul hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Sorry, Shila. Das war nur Trunks...er ist ein Morgenmuffel musst du wissen......jaja...egal ob Morgen oder Abend. Er kommt nicht aus den Federn............Warum wir geschlafen haben? Öhhhh....." Sie sah zum Nachttisch, wo ein kleines aufgerissenes Tütchen lag, dann zu Trunks und meinte: "War ein anstrengender Tag!..............Nein! Da ist nichts, was du wissen solltest.........Nein, wirklich nicht............Nein, Shila-nee- san! Aber warum rufst du eigentlich an?" Während Shila redete, nickte Soul ein paar Mal. Dieses Mädel telefonierte zu wenig, denn sie schien zu vergessen, dass Shila das nicht sah. "Wann?.....halb 9......klar kommen wir aus den Federn....Sicher. Wo treffen wir uns?"  
  
"Bitte?!", beschwerte Trunks sich, "Ihr trefft euch nicht. Ich will gefälligst schlafen!" Er zog Soul zu sich. "Du gehst nirgendwo hin...ich will doch mit dir noch etwas -" Soul hielt ihm den Mund zu und widmete sich wieder dem Telefon. "Tut mir leid, Shila. Das war nichts für deine Ohren.........was er sagen wollte? Nichts Wichtiges! Er steht noch mit einem Bein im Traumland und erzählt nur Unsinn...Wo treffen wir uns nun?......Das ist ja gleich um die Ecke......Laiban-san ist auch da.......Das könnte ja richtig interessant werden."  
  
Trunks seufzte nur.  
  
"Wollt ihr beiden nicht allein den Abend verbringen, Shila-nee-san?" - "So wie wir auch?", warf Trunks dazwischen, worauf Soul ihm eine schwache Kopfnuss verpasste. "Ja...lustiger? Mit uns beiden? Ihr könntet euch aber ganz leicht den Abend versauen. Ist Laiban-san eigentlich einverstanden?................Er hört sich nicht sehr begeistert an." Trunks nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich wette, er hatte auch Anderes vor." - "Sollen wir irgendetwas mitbringen?", fragte Soul und lauschte wieder eine Weile der Anruferin, "Oha? Was habt ihr denn mit uns vor?........Nichts Böses? Warum glaube ich dir nur nicht, Shila-nee- san?............Nun...mir hast du nie was Gemeines getan, nur ich denke, Trunks und Laiban-san sehen das anders." Trunks nickte heftig, doch Soul begann plötzlich zu lachen. "Das war jetzt aber gemein, Shila!" Sie lachte weiter. "Sei froh, dass Trunks nicht mithören konnte." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. "Was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
"Da siehst du...", sprach Soul ins Telefon, "...Was du angerichtet hast, Shila. Jetzt führt er sich auf wie ein 5-Jähriger!" Trunks grummelte nur vor sich hin. Soul war im Punkto Gemeinsein keinen Funken besser als Shila...  
  
Soul nickte noch ein paar Mal am Telefon. "Ja, Shila-nee-san. Bis nachher...........Jaja, du darfst denken was du willst.....Ja, das ist mir egal.......du kannst mich damit nicht ärgern......das kannst du lange versuchen.....Siehst du? Laiban-san beschwert sich auch schon........Mannomann bist du nett zu ihm.......Ich weiss. Du wolltest dich vor `ner halben Minute schon verabschieden......dafür kann ich nichts, Shila-nee-san." Sie lächelte. "Tschüß!" Und mit einem Knopfdruck gab das Telefon keinen Laut mehr von sich.  
  
Soul legte es zur Seite und sah Trunks amüsiert an. "Sie meint, wir können auch etwas später kommen." Sie lächelte, lehnte sich dann zu Trunks rüber und legte sich ins Bett zurück. "10 Minuten können wir auch noch liegenbleiben." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. "Na endlich!", murmelte Trunks und zog die Decke über seinen und Soul`s Kopf, bis ihm auffiel, dass er sich gerade den wunderbaren Ausblick genommen hatte. Also wanderte die Decke wieder etwas abwärts. Soul begann zu lachen. "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen! In 10 Minuten stehen wir auf." - "Tun wir nicht." - "Tun wir doch." - "Zwing mich doch." Soul grinste, angelte sich den Wecker vom Nachttisch und zog diesen zu sich. "19:32 Uhr...19:42 stehen wir auf. Da kannst du noch so viel rumzicken und meckern." - "Benutze nicht immer diese Mädchen-Wörter für mich wie `zicken` und `meckern`. Sowas tu ich gar nicht.", beschwerte Trunks sich und nahm Soul den Wecker aus den Händen. Diese grinste. "Trotzdem hat jede noch so schöne Nacht mal ein Ende." - "Soul...es ist halb 8...die Nacht hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen.", seufzte Trunks, doch Soul rückte etwas näher und flüsterte: "Oha? Seltsam...Vorhin war dir das noch herzlich egal..." "Vorhin waren auch ganz andere Vorraussetzungen für logisches Denken." - "Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du vorhin gar nicht mehr gedacht hast?" - "Hab ich gar nicht gesagt!" - "Indirekt schon." Man hörte ihr Lachen. Wie oft Shila`s Männertheorien sich doch bestätigten...erstaunlich. "Jaja, Trunks...du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst." Sie packte die Decke und schlug sie etwas zurück, sodass sie nur noch bis zu ihrem Kinn reichte.  
  
"Shila meint, sie hat was Lustiges mit uns vor.", grinste Soul, doch Trunks schien nicht ganz so begeistert. "Ach...hat sie noch einen Doppelgänger gefunden?" Soul verzog nur das Gesicht. "Es ist erstaunlich, wie positiv du denkst. Also echt..." Trunks zog fast beiläufig die Decke höher und Soul näher. Sein Arm blieb auf ihrer Hüfte liegen. "Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?" Sie lächelte. "Wie du willst. Schlag was vor." Er überlegte kurz, legte dann den Kopf schräg und sah Soul fragend an. "Sag...bin ich eigentlich dein erster Freund?" Soul erwiderte mit einem skeptischen Blick. "Trunks...jetzt sag mir doch mal bitte, wann ich einen Freund gehabt haben soll." - "Hätte ja sein können...", murmelte Trunks, doch Soul redete weiter, verlieh ihrer Stimme nun aber einen tadelnden Unterton. "Naja...du kannst das ja gar nicht wissen. Immerhin warst du öfter bei den Cyborgs oder im Krankenhaus als bei mir...oder..." Sie begann zu frech zu grinsen. "Vielleicht hast du das nur als Vorwand gesagt...und ganz hinterrücks hast du dich mit mindestens einem Dutzend Frauen getroffen." Sie nickte bestätigend. "Genau!" Trunks hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Ja sicher, Soul..." - "Kann doch sein!" Trunks schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Das ist zwar theoretisch logisch, aber praktisch dumm."  
  
Kurz überlegte Soul. "Hääh?" Trunks musste grinsen, als er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Gib mir `nen Spiegel, dann zeig ich dir, was ich meine." Während Soul noch verwirrt schaute, hob sie ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor, ließ mal schnell - als wäre es niiiiiiiiiiichts besonderes - einen Handspiegel darin erscheinen und hielt ihn Trunks hin. Dieser jedoch nahm den Spiegel nicht entgegen, sondern wendete Soul nur die spiegelnde Seite zu. "Und jetzt sag mir doch mal bitte, wie blöd ein Mann sein muss, um SO einer Frau untreu zu werden. Hältst du mich für vollkommen bescheuert?!" Soul sah fragend in ihr eigenes Gesicht, legte den Kopf dann jedoch schräg und sah am Spiegel vorbei zu Trunks. Dieser spürte, wie der Gegenstand sich unter seinen Händen auflöste und schließlich verschwand. Nun sah ihn Soul direkt und geradewegs in die Augen, begann dann aber zu lächeln, rutschte näher und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Daaaaaaaaaaaanke, Trunks!" Sie grinste ihm mitten ins Gesicht. "Das hat sich zwar geschleimt angehört, doch es war trotzdem lieb von dir!!!" Trunks begann zu lächeln und wollte gerade seine Arme um sie legen, als sie aufsprang und aus dem warmen Bett kroch. "Die 10 Minuten sind um, Trunks. Komm schon! Aufstehen! Sonst kommen wir zuspät!" Trunks sah sie noch eine Weile an und fiel dann ins Bett zurück.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in Deckung geh* Ja! Ich bin gemein zu ihm! Na und?!  
  
Ich werde das in Zukunft lassen...naja...ich werde es jedenfalls versuchen. ^^ Versprechen kann ich nichts. *ggg* 


	43. Dance Dance Revolution

Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel so spät kommt, doch ich hatte vergessen, es vor der Klassenfahrt hochzuladen. ^^°  
  
Höhö...wir kommen voran...seeeehr langsam, aber es geht. Und ab jetzt versuche ich mich mal wirklich an den Storyablauf zu halten. ^^ Ihr dürft euch auf ein Wiedersehen mit Trancs-kun und Shila-san freuen! *ggg* Und das wahrscheinlich so an die 2-3 (oder auch 4 oder 5 ^^) Kapitel lang. Dann kommt gaaaaaanz viel Hintergrund-Story. *bedeutend nick* Aber da sowieso nie etwas so läuft, wie ich es will, ist dies bisher nur "theoretisch". *ggg*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Soul und Trunks zum Ausgehen fertig - beide in langen Hosen und Jacken - auf den Flur hinaustraten, kam ihnen Appattèr direkt entgegen. Sie hielt ein kleines Kopfkissen unterm Arm, begann aber sofort wissend zu grinsen. "Na?", fragte sie, "Gut geschlafen?" Trunks warf ihr nur einen bösen Blick zu, während Soul Appattèr anlächelte. "Besser, als du denkst!", antwortete sie, "Und jetzt gehen wir auch." Sie nickte bestätigend. "Wir sind nämlich verabredet." - "Mit wem denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Appattèr wechselte das Kissen in die andere Hand und sah Soul interessiert an. Diese antwortete: "Kennst du eh nicht!" Appattèr sah sich kurz Trunks an, welcher nicht wirklich zuhörte und blickte dann zurück zu Soul. "Er freut sich wohl nicht, oder?" Sie verschränkte die Arme und nickte wissend. "Ja...kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich würde nach so einem Tag auch nicht ausgehen wollen." Nun gut...Appattèr hatte sowieso alles geplant. Es war klar, dass Trunks und Soul das keinesfalls vor ihr verstecken konnten. "Da siehst du`s, Soul!", rief Trunks, "Du wurdest überstimmt. Lass uns hier bleiben." - "Nix da!" Soul schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Appa hat das nicht zu entscheiden. Außerdem..." Sie wandte sich Appattèr zu. "Spiel nicht auf einen `anstrengenden Tag` an! Du hattest das doch sicher alles geplant, nicht wahr?" - "Sicher!", nickte Appattèr grinsend, "Irgendwer muss bei euch ja nachhelfen, sonst läuft da doch nix." Soul`s und Trunks` Gesichter nahmen nahezu den selben Ausdruck an. "Lass uns gehen, Soul!" - "Ja, aber schnell!" - "Bevor der Frau noch etwas Verrücktes einfällt!" - "Ganz deiner Meinung."  
  
Fast schon hastig öffnete Trunks die Tür und sofort schlug ihm kalter Wind entgegen. Kaum stand die Tür öffen, zog Appattèr das Kissen näher und wich einen Schritt hinter die offene Tür von dem Zimmer, aus dem Soul und Trunks gekommen waren. "Trunks!", beschwerte sie sich, "Mach die Tür zu! Es ist kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt!" Kurz sah Trunks Appattèr an, begann dann schadenfreudig zu grinsen und ließ provokativ die Tür offen. "Oha? Der großen Appa ist kalt?" Er warf kurz einen Blick zu Soul, welche neben ihm stand, dann sah er wieder zu Appattèr. "Sag mal...Appa...du und Soul...ihr seit doch praktisch gleich. Warum frierst du bei jedem Lüften und sie...", er deutete auf Soul, "...Interessiert das gar nicht?"  
  
Appattèr sah ihn finster an. "Das sag ich dir, wenn du die Tür zugemacht hast!" Einen Moment musste Trunks wirklich überlegen, ob er diesen Gefallen tun wollte, stieß die Tür dann aber mit dem Fuß zu. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Appattèr hinter der Tür hervor trat. "Du bist ein Idiot, Trunks!" Als dieser jedoch nach der Türklinke griff, sah sie ihn böse an. "Hör auf mich zu provozieren, Junge." - "Wolltest du uns nicht etwas mitteilen, Appa?", fragte Trunks scheinheilig, "Beeil dich, wir sind noch verabredet." - "Wenn du lieb fragst, bekommt du eventuell sogar die Antwort.", forderte Appattèr und sah Trunks herausfordernd an. Diese griff wieder nach der Klinke und grinste. Appattèr jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Denkst du, ich hab kein Mittel gegen Kälte, Trunks?" Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und mit einem Mal ließ sie Ringe aus flammendem Feuer darum kreisen mit kaum 2 Zentimetern Abstand zu ihrer Haut. Soul riss die Augen auf. "Cool! Appa! Wie machst du das?!" Diese zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Mathury...alles kein Problem." Sie sah Trunks weiter herausfordernd an. "Von Fy hab ich zwar nicht viel, doch für so einen klitzekleinen Feuersturm reicht es locker...also, Trunks, überleg dir, ob du es für nötig hälst, mich verarschen zu wollen." Sie ließ das Feuer kurz auflodern, sodass ein Teil ihres Armes komplett in Flammen unterging, doch ihr Gesicht verzog sich nicht einmal.  
  
"Appa?", fragte Soul, "...Ist...ist das nicht heiß?" Appattèr schüttelte unterfordert den Kopf. "Quatsch...heisse Sommer in den brennenden Wäldern...viel kälter ist es da auch nicht." Appattèr genoss es richtig, wie der Respekt in Soul`s Augen glitzerte. Diese sah sie nun entsetzt an. "Bitte?!" Sie schluckte. "...Da ist es so heiss.....wie reines Feuer?!" Völlig selbstverständlich nickte Appattèr. "Sicher. Was denkst du, was für Temperaturen man aufbringen muss, um das Gemüse dort zu kochen?" Sie grinste Trunks teuflisch an. "Irgendwann kannst du mein altes Zuhaus ja besuchen, Trunks. Mal sehen, wie lange du das aushälst." Sie begann zu lachen. "Ich glaube, ohne Schutzschicht kann man die Asche deines Körpers innerhalb von 10 Minuten vollkommen zusammenfegen." Sie übertrieb maßlos...doch das mussten die beiden ja nicht wissen. Soul und Trunks schluckten nur gleichzeitig, worauf Appattèr aber abwinkte. "Kleine Angst, Soul. Dein Körper ist etwas hitzeresistenter als der von Trunks. Deshalb ist ja unsere Körpertemperatur auch höher als seine." Soul erinnerte sich genau, wie Bulma einmal Fieber bei ihr messen wollte, da sie krank gewirkt hatte...und irgendwie hätte sie sich der Temperatur zufolge, schon total überhitzt. 52°C...sie war ein Vulkan!  
  
"Und welche Temperatur ist normal bei euch?", fragte Trunks, dem dieser Vorfall wohl auch gerade in den Sinn gekommen war. Appattèr spielte Lehrerin. "Das schwankt unglaublich. Nach außenhin sind etwa 58°C bis 90°C normal. Im Innern steigert sich das um etwa 20°C. Alles was drüber ist, stellt aber auch keine große Gefahr dar. Doch unter 40°C wird es echt bedrohlich." Sie nickte bedeutend. "Würde mein Körper, Trunks, deine 37°C haben, würde ich umkippen. Zack, was wäre es! Appa, der Eiszapfen! Vielleicht würde man mich noch hinbekommen...doch das wäre unwahrscheinlich." Sie sah Soul musternd an. "Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du warm angezogen bist, wenn du raus gehst. In diesem Haus ist es ja schon arschkalt...doch draußen?!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. "Bei dem Gedanken friere ich schon." Sie sah Soul an. "Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht mehr die Normaltemperatur hast, weil du schon viel zu lange auf der Erde lebst, doch pass auf, dass deine Temperatur nicht unter 40°C geht, ja?" Soul nickte brav. "Klar!" Tcha...wenn sie auf jemanden hörte, dass auf ihre Mutter und ihre Tante. ^^  
  
Trunks sah nun von Appattèr zu Soul, nahm dann deren Hand und hielt sie einen Moment fest. Er begann zu grübeln. "Wenn eure Körpertemperatur so extrem hoch ist...könnt ihr dann überhaupt erfrieren? Ihr wärmt euch doch theoretisch selbst, oder?" Als Antwort schwenkte Appattèr mit einem Zeigefinger belehrend hin und her. "Denkst du, das hält ewig?", fragte sie, "Wenn ich raus gehe und dort ist es...beispielsweise 5°C kalt...dann kannst du meinem Körper höchstens 6 Stunden geben. Dann bringt auch die höchste Körpertemperatur nichts mehr, denn Stück für Stück nimmt sie ab. Und irgendwann hat man Pech..." Soul sah sie fast schon erschrocken an. "...Ich glaub..." Sie ließ Trunks` Hand los und lief die Treppen hinauf, "...ich hol mir noch eine Jacke aus Mama`s Schrank!" Als Soul verschwunden war, grinste Appattèr breit und zufrieden. "Jaja...Schock-Therapie hilft immer und überall." Sie lächelte Trunks an. "Im Ernstfall bist du ja ihre lebendige Heizung!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul schien überaus glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte sich in eine...nein, es waren sogar zwei...wollig warme Jacken eingewickelt. Eine Hand hatte sie im Ärmel versteckt, damit sie nicht fror, die andere durfte ihre "lebendige Heizung" warm halten. Zusammen wanderten sie dem Stadtzentrum entgegen, das nicht sonderlich weit von der CC entfernt war. Für eine berühmte Firma war es halt Pflicht, mitten in der Stadt zu stehen.  
  
"Freust du dich auch schon so wie ich, Trunks?" Lächelnd drückte Soul Trunks` Hand etwas mehr und sah ihn erwartend an. Dieser wandte sich ihr grummelnd zu. "Schön, dass wenigstens du dich freust." Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Soul es sich anders überlegen würde...doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Wie als Antwort zog Soul eine Schnute. "Menno...hör auf zu schmollen! Haben dir Shila-nee-san und Laiban-kun irgendetwas getan?!" Trunks grummelte. Jetzt hieß es also schon Laiban-KUN!...Wunderbar. ".....Ich könnte mir für heute Nacht nur etwas Besseres vorstellen...." - "Das holen wir nach." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, zog seine Hand zurück, sodass er stehen blieb, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich verspreche es dir." Er sah sie nur prüfend an. "Ja?" - "Ich würde dich doch niiiiiiiiiiiiiiie anlügen." Kurz blinzelte sie ihm zu und flüstert: "Und dann werden wir sehen......wie heiss mein Körper wirklich werden kann..." .....Und sie ging weiter unauffällig die Straße entlang.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Wo gehen wir jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte Soul und sah zu Shila auf, mit der sie nun seit kurzem durch die Straße lief. Neben dieser lief Trancs mit einem nicht ganz so begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck, neben Soul wandelte Trunks. Als Soul Trancs so sah, fiel ihr ein, dass er ihr, nach Shila`s Unterrichtsstunde, gesagt hatte, dass er und Shila am Abend weggehen wollten...doch wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt. Ihr Blick schwankte zu Trunks über. Ihm ging es wohl haargenauso. Doch diesen Abend wollte sie noch mal richtig einen drauf machen, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es spätestens am nächsten Tag mit der Ruhe vorbei sein würde....und das beunruhigte sie sehr.  
  
"Unser Ziel...", meinte Shila, "...Ist am Ende der Hauptstraße." Sie sah die lange Straße entlang, die vor ihnen lag mit den vielen Läden, Geschäften, Discotheken, Restaurants und Imbissbuden...und mit einer unglaublichen Menge von Menschen, manche noch in Arbeitssachen und wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Trunks und Soul schienen sogar etwas unter dem Durchschnittsalter zu liegen, denn die meisten Menschen hier wirkten so alt wie Trancs und Shila...doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Hier war sowieso jeder mit sich selbst oder den feinen Sachen, die es hier gab, beschäftigt. Spätestens jetzt war Soul unglaublich froh, dass Trunks sie nicht hatte überreden könne, Zuhause zu bleiben. Hier gefiel es ihr! Aus den meisten Geschäften hörte man Musik an welcher bereits zu erkennen war, an welche Altersgruppen sie sich wendeten. Aus einem der Restaurants war klassische Musik zu hören, aus dem Klamottenladen auf der anderen Straßenseite tönte ihr HipHop entgegen. Soul ertapte sich selbst dabei, wie ihre Schritte immer etwas dem Rhythums verfielen und sie für kurze Moment sogar leicht zu tanzen begann. Das hob ihre Stimmung nur noch mehr und wie sie merkte, wurde auch Trunks langsam aber sicher entspannter. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und schwenkte mit ihm, wenn sie an Läden vorbei gingen, aus denen besonders rhythmische Musik drang. Und die beiden sollten bloß nicht denken, dass Shila das nicht mitbekam.  
  
Diese grinste, während sie Trancs kurz anstieß und ihm zublinzelte. Na, das passte doch hervorragend in den heutigen Plan! Und da sah sie auch schon eine tolle Gelegenheit etwas warm zu werden.  
  
"Ahhh!", machte sie wissend und tippte Soul an. Als sie deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, deutete sie auf eine Spielhalle, in die man geradwegs hineinsehen konnte, da die riesigen Türen offen standen. Die Leuchtreklame blinkte wie verrückt und in dem Gebäude selbst waren unzählige Menschen. Doch besonders versammelten sie sich um einen Punkt. Nun zog Shila auch Trancs am Ärmel. "Seht ihr das?" Soul sah nun auch genauer hin. "Was ist da denn los?" - "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.", meinte Shila und packte Trancs` und Soul`s Arme. "Wir gehen gucken!" Trancs war oft genug hier gewesen, um zu wissen, was da los war. "Shila...ich werde NICHT tanzen." Diese grinste und flüsterte zurück. "Es geht ja auch nicht um dich." Da Soul sich bei Trunks eingeharkt hatte, zog sie ihn auch noch mit, sodass Shila im Großen und Ganzen die gesamte Truppe anführte.  
  
Soul sah sich in der Halle um. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Spielautomaten auf einem Haufen gesehen. Von allen tönte irgendwelche Musik. Von dem Angel- Automaten kam das Plätschern von Wasser, von einem Motorrad-Automaten das Aufheulen eines Motors und von einem pechschwarzen Gerät hörte man Pistolenschüße. Dazu kam das Geräusch der Münzen, die in die Spielautomaten fielen bzw. herauskamen. Doch das Gerät, um das so viele Menschen herumstanden, war mit Abstand das Lauteste. Und gerade spielte ein Lied an, dass sie kannte. "Trunks!" Sie stieß ihn leicht an. "Kennst du das nicht auch?" Kurz blieb Trunks still und hörte etwas genauer. "Meinst du das, was von hier kommt?" Sein Finger deutete auf die Menschenmenge vor ihm, an deren Rand nun schon Trancs und Shila standen. Soul nickte und gesellte sich mit Trunks zusammen zu den beiden Älteren. Trunks nickte ebenfalls. "Ja, ich kenne es...aber das ist doch uralt, Soul." - "Vielleicht ist es hier gar nicht so alt wie Zuhause." Kurz spürte sie Shila`s Blicke, wie sie sie fragend ansah, doch Soul winkte verlegen lächelnd ab. "An manchen Orten kommt die Musik halt früher raus als an anderen." Und das war nichteinmal gelogen...  
  
Soul stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die Leute vor ihr hinüber sehen zu können, doch sie sah nur viele, viele Rücken oder Hinterköpfe. Trancs hingegen gehörte eindeutig zu den größeren Leuten hier und so sah er wohl auch viel mehr als die restlichen Drei zusammen. "Menno..." Soul stampfte mit dem Fuss auf. "Ich bin zu klein!" Nocheinmal stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und war nun fast so groß wie Trunks, schrumpfte aber schnell wieder. Shila, die Trunks um ein kleines Stück überragte, sah Soul amüsiert an. "Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass du so viel kleiner bist als er." Diese sah Shila erst böse an, meinte dann aber: "So viele Leute gibt es ja auch nicht, die kleiner als er sind." Sie stubste Trunks an, als Zeichen, dass sie ihn meinte. Er jedoch warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Danke...herzlichen Dank, Soul! Schön, dass du das jetzt gesagt hast. Aber stell dir vor: Es gibt mehrere Leute, die kleiner sind als ich." Soul grinste und schwenkte leicht von links nach rechts, während sie anfing zu singen: "Wunder gibt es immer wieder, heute und auch -" Trunks verpasste ihr eine Kopfnuss. "Lass den Mist!" Man hörte Soul nur grummeln, bevor sie mit ein paar Sprüngen versuchte, doch noch über ein paar Köpfe hinweg sehen zu können. Ein paar Mal sah Trunks sich das mit an, dann seufzte er tief. Das war ja wirklich nicht zum Hinsehen. Mit einem Seitwärtsschritt trat er hinter sie und packte ihre Hüfte. "Aufgepasst.", flüsterte er ihr noch zu, bevor er sie langsam ein Stück hochhob, sodass sie sogar größer als Trancs wurde. Dieser hätte übrigens nicht gedacht, dass er Soul so einfach in der Luft halten könnte. Klar...er sah stark aus, doch wenn man ihn eine Weile kannte, erwartete man soetwas nicht.  
  
"Siehst du jetzt was, Soul?", fragte Trunks von `unten`. Soul nickte heftig. "Das ist `ne super Aussicht von hier..." Sie sah zu ihm herunter, "...Es bereitet mir nur Unbehagen, dass mein Hintern direkt in deiner Sichtweite ist, Trunks." Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf Trunks` Wangen. "Das war nicht meine Absicht.", rechtfertigte er sich. Soul jedoch nickte nur wissend. "Jaja...und jetzt entscheide dich. Lass mich runter oder heb mich höher." Sie grinste ihn an. Nun gut...Trunks ging die Situationen mal durch. Würde er sie absetzen, würde sie nur noch mehr hüpfen und quengeln...als musste er sie höher heben...und wozu hatte man als Mann bitte breite Schultern? Richtig!  
  
Soul merkte, wie sie immer höher gehoben wurde, dann etwas zurück und schließlich ging es wieder runter...dann saß sie auf Trunks` Schultern...und sie hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er das tun würde.  
  
Überrascht sah sie zu ihm herunter. "Trunks! Was machst du denn da?!" - "Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll dich höher heben!", rechtfertigte er sich, "Und da ich dich garantiert nicht stundenlang in der Luft halte, musste ich dich irgendwo absetzen." - "Ich bin doch aber keine 10 Jahre mehr alt!", protestierte sie. Trunks sparte sich das Kommentar im Bezug auf ihr Alter ihrem Aussehen nach und dem Alter, ihrem Charakter nach...und dem damit verbundenen `etwas` großen Unterschied. Sie nämlich begann leicht zu strampeln, worauf er ihre Beine nur noch fester hielt. "Hör auf damit! Du fällst noch runter!" Er schaute zu ihr hoch. "Siehst du wenigstens was?" Kurz hörte Soul auf zu streiten und sah nach vorn. Da sie selbst Trancs um knapp 3-4 Köpfe überragte, war es für sie ein Leichtes, über die vielen Gestalten hinüberzusehen, denn niemand vermochte in dieser Höhe ihrem Blickfeld `gefährlich` zu werden...doch sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser Micha von neulich ihr zweifelsohne Kokurrenz gemacht hätte.  
  
"Ja, ich sehe sehr gut!", antwortete sie ihm, "Da tanzt jemand...vor einem Bildschirm...auf einer Plattform und da leuchten immer die Tasten auf, wenn er drauftritt." Trunks seufzte. "Ein Tanzspiel also?" Soul nickte. "Das sieht witzig aus. Wollen wir nichtmal richtig zuschauen?" Sie sah Trunks fragend an und als dieser etwas mit den Schultern zuckte, rutschte Soul etwas hoch und dann wieder genauso weit herunter. "Ist mir egal, Soul." - "Dann stört es dich auch nicht, wenn wir wirklich zusehen?" - "Nö." Soul tätschelte ihm zufrieden über den Kopf. "Dann kannst du mich runter lassen und wir bahnen uns unseren Weg nach vorn." Sie sah zu Shila herunter. "Natürlich nur, wenn das euren tollen Plänen mit uns nicht im Wege steht." Shila winkte nur ab. "Ganz im Gegenteil!" Und somit machte sie sich daran, sich durch die Mengen zu drengeln und so schob sie einfach ein paar Leute leicht zur Seite, sodass diese nur noch Trancs bemerkten, welcher hinter Shila her lief.  
  
Wenig später standen Soul und Trunks tatsächlich in den vorderen Reihen der Menge bei Shila und Trancs und konnten etwas besser zusehen, wie immer neue Leute auf dem Trittbrett des Automaten herumhampelten...und das sah wirklich witzig aus. Ein gesamtes Lied lang schaute Soul nur ganz aufmerksam zu. Als ein weiterer Spieler - obwohl "Tänzer" angebrachter wäre - sich vom Automaten entfernte, begannen wieder alle Menschen in der Menge zu applaudieren. So auch das Quartett mit den `Zwillingen` und den beiden jungen Damen.  
  
"Das ist DDR.", erklärte Shila mit einem typischen Lehrer-Ton halt, "'Dance Dance Revolution'. Es gibt riesige Wettbewerbe dafür und seit es so bekannt geworden ist, steht in fast jeder Spielhalle so ein Teil herum, manchmal sogar mehrere." Sie grinste Soul und Trunks an. "Ihr könnt es gerne einmal versuchen. Es passen immer 2 Leute drauf." Während Soul diesen Vorschlag wirklich in Erwägung zog, winkte Trunks sofort ab. "Nein danke, kein Bedarf." Soul drehte sich zu ihm um. "Warum denn nicht? Hier sind doch nicht nur Profies, sondern auch Anfänger. Das ist also gar nicht schlimm!" - "Wir blamieren uns, Soul!" - "Na und? Uns kennt hier doch niemand." Trunks sah zu Trancs und Shila. "Es reicht mir schon, dass die beiden sich über uns lustig machen könnten." Auch Soul drehte sich zu Shila um. "Macht ihr euch über uns lustig?" Beide Angesprochenen schüttelten heftig die Köpfe. "Neeeeeeein!" - "Siehst du, Trunks?" Soul wandte sich wieder diesem zu. "Alles kein Problem." Ehe Trunks noch etwas sagen konnte, war wieder jemand auf der Tanzfläche fertig und ging hinunter. Mit einem Sprung war Soul aus der Menge hinaus und zog Trunks mit sich.  
  
"Soul! Ich sag es nur ungern, aber....NEIN!" - "Komm schon, Trunks! Das wird sicher lustig!", konterte sie und schon standen sie auf der Tanzfläche. Während Trunks sich noch irgendwelche Gründe dafür ausdachte, warum er das NICHT tun durfte, winkte Soul den Kerl heran, der eben noch getanzt hatte, sprach kurz was mit ihm ab und wich etwas von der Fläche, damit dieser junge Mann die richtigen Einstellungen treffen konnte. Auf die Frage, ob er schnell oder langsam einstellen sollte, antwortete Soul, dass es ruhig etwas schneller sein könnte und nun hoffte Trunks nur noch, dass das Gelächter nicht allzu früh losgehen würde. Der Kerl ging zur Seite und Soul trat auf die Fläche. Sie musste nur noch mit einem Knopf-Druck - den sie mit dem Fuss machen musste - bestätigen und los ging es. Sie hatte sich wohl extra dieses Lied ausgesucht, da es gut zu Trunks, passte - Kung Foo Fighting. (Anm.: Wenn ihr die DDR-Version davon irgendwoher bekommt...downloadet sie!!! Das Lied ist so geil! XD) Während noch die Takte gezählt wurden, bevor es richtig los ging, schloß Soul die Augen, Trunks tat es ihr gleich.  
  
***Ich hasse dich, Soul...***  
  
***Nun gut...dann helfe ich dir halt nicht. Pft!***  
  
***Wie wolltest du mir denn bitte helfen?*** Da war wieder diese Helfen- Frage...erst bei Appattèr, jetzt bei Soul. Warum musste er sich eigentlich permanent von irgendwelchen Blondienen helfen lassen?!  
  
Soul grinste.  
  
***Wir machen das selbe, wie auch vor ein paar Tagen, als du nix mehr sehen konntest. Diesmal lasse ich dich nur nicht durch meine Augen sehen, sondern wir koppeln einfach unsere Bewegungen. Ich hab mir das vorhin genau angesehen und weiss jeden Schritt dieses Liedes...ich denke mir nur noch schöne Bewegungen aus, die du mir nachmachen kannst, wenn du willst. Einverstanden?***  
  
Das Lied begann fast.  
  
***Ja, aber mach schnell!!!***, antwortete Trunks und sah, wie Soul ihm tatsächlich praktisch in Gedanken die Hand entgegen streckte. Dann kamen die ersten Schritte, die sie tun mussten.  
  
Erst musste Soul sich daran gewöhnen, wo die Tasten unter ihr lagen und wie groß ihre Schritte sein mussten, damit sie diese genau traf, doch dann, als sie sich dies eingeprägt hatte, konnte sie sich auf die Art ihrer Schritte konzentrieren...und sie begann zu tanzen. Nicht nur mit den Füßen, mit denen sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf die richtigen Tasten treten musste. Sie sprang fast zwischen den Tasten noch hin und her und bewegte ihren ganzen Körper, Trunks machte es ihr fast völlig synchron nach.  
  
Trunks hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übertragen. Nun gut...die Suppe, die Soul IHM einbrockte, löffelte sie meistens auch wieder aus...aber warum machte sie soetwas überhaupt erst?! Er kam auch gut ohne Ärger aus. Doch...was soll`s...er müsste sich langsam mal daran gewöhnen. Denn wenn er so überlegte...Soul war der einzige Grund in seinem Leben, warum es für ihn noch etwas anderes als nervende Cyborgs und Zerstörungen gab - soetwas wie Spaß! Und wenn er für einen Moment mal völlig ehrlich war...genau das war es doch, was er brauchte. Genau das! Das wollte er nicht missen. Und vielleicht hatte sie ihn deshalb aus dem Bett gescheucht. Sicher...wenn sie wieder Zuhaus waren, konnten sie so lange zu zweit verschlafen, wie sie es wollten, doch Soul nutzte die Zeit, die sie hier verbrachten. Schon am ihrem ersten Tag in der Stadt hat sie sich Freunde gemacht und mit diesen verbrachten sie den Abend. Vielleicht hang das mit ihrem schlechten Gefühl zusammen, von dem sie Trunks nach dem Bad noch kurz berichtet hatte. Vielleicht meinte sie es mit diesem Gefühl todernst...und dann war er froh, dass sie hier waren. Denn wenn er einen Blick auf sie warf, wie sie neben ihm lachend tanzte und die meiste Zeit sogar die Augen genießerisch geschloßen hielt...genau jetzt zweifelte er daran, ob er soetwas jemals wieder erleben würde, wenn sich ihr Gefühl bewahrheitete. Für einen Moment breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Wenn das wirklich wahr war...wenn ihnen wirklich nichts Gutes bevorstand...Er schluckte. Soul hatte dieses Gefühl; nicht er. Sie hat es wahrscheinlich wirklich auf einen Vergnügungsabend angelegt, in dem sie all den Spaß haben konnten, den sie in den letzten Jahren durch die Cyborgs verpasst hatten. Und wahrscheinlich war ihr auch klar, dass eine Nacht dafür viel zu kurz war...ja...vielleicht hatte sie ihm deshalb auch gesagt, wie sie über ihn dachte...vielleicht hatte sie deshalb die Beziehung mit ihm begonnen. Er schluckte nochmals. War dies hier also soetwas wie seine Henkersmahlzeit...etwas Gutes, bevor alles bergab ging?!  
  
***Trunks...denk bitte nicht über soetwas nach.***, hörte er auf einmal ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, ***Sei einen Abend lang mal einfach nur glücklich, okay?***  
  
Hatte sie seine ganzen Gedankenzüge verfolgt? Oh...da fiel ihm ein, dass sein Geist sich nicht auf ihren Körper fixierte, sondern ihrer auf seinen. Ihre Gedankenzüge waren praktisch in seinem Körper und steuerten ihn...er hätte sich denken können, dass sie seine Gedanken hörte, als wären es ihre; genauso wie sich sein Körper bewegte, als wäre es ihrer.  
  
Das Lied endete und Soul löste die Verbindung. Als Trunks sie ansah, merkte man ihr nicht an, was sie eben mitgehört hatte. Mit fröhlich geschloßenen Augen lächelte sie zu Trancs und Shila rüber, während die Menschenmenge vor ihnen wieder klatschte, wie sie es bei jedem Spieler taten. Trunks und Soul gingen aus dem Weg, damit der Nächste sich an dem Automaten versuchen konnte und traten auf Trancs und Shila zu.  
  
"Ihr spielt das sicher öfter, oder?", fragte Trancs und sah sein kleineres Ebenbild an. Dieser lächelte nur, während Soul dazwischenrief: "Wir tanzen öfter zusammen, aber auf diesem Teil haben wir noch nie gestanden..." Sie wandte sich zu Trunks um, "...Stimmt`s nicht, Trunks?" Und jetzt konnte er ihr in die Augen sehen, in den Spiegel ihrer Seele. Warum war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass ein ganz kleines Leuchten fehlte, dass er sonst für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte? Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt...?  
  
Fast erschrocken wandte Soul sich von Trunks ab. "Ähm...Shila? Laiban-kun? Wollt ihr es nicht auch mal versuchen?" Trancs und Shila zuckten fast synchron zusammen. "Nein, das ist keine gute Idee!" - "Überhaupt nicht!" - "Genau...am Ende brechen wir uns noch was!" - "Und überhaupt sind so viele Leute hier, dass wir wohl gar nicht an die Reihe kommen." - "Und wir wollen ihnen ja nicht den Spaß nehmen." - "Richtig! So ist es." Soul begann zu grinsen. "Nun kommt schon! Trunks und ich haben das auch gemacht! Jetzt seit ihr dran!" - "Nein!", kam es synchron zurück.  
  
Soul`s Gesicht verzog sich zu einem traurigen Ausdruck, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wandte sich zu Trunks um, der hinter ihr stand. "Naja...manche Leute wollen halt nicht." Shila und Trancs bemerkten nur leider nicht, wie Soul Trunks kurz zublinzelte, denn mit einem Mal trat Soul an Shila`s Seite, Trunks an Trancs` und mit einem extrem fröhlichen "Dann muss man sie halt zu ihrem Glück zwingen!" schupsten sie die beiden Älteren nach vorn auf den Automaten zu. Und hier war es zuspät zum Umkehren...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Appa und Veggi verschwinden jetzt ersteinmal für eine Weile. *horch* Höre ich da Erleichterung? XD  
  
Ich hoffe nur, man merkt, dass man mit Trancs und Shila auch Spaß haben kann. *ggg* Und für die, die es immer noch nicht getan haben: Lest Worthty, Leute! Ihr könnt euch das doch nicht entgehen lassen! Nur weil ich solchen Mist mit Shila verzapfe, heisst das nicht, dass sie wirklich so ist. ^^  
  
*räusper* Ähm...ja. ^^ Zu Appa und Veggi im Doppelpack komme ich in 2-3 (oder auch 4) Kapiteln wieder...und dann geht es rund. XD Und Jonny kommt auch wieder...das Mädel aus der Disco.........Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass euch das überhaupt nicht aufheitert? *g* Egal! Auf jeden Fall sehen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel, wenn ihr wollt.  
  
Bye, bye! SK 


	44. Karaoke

*ggg* Hallöchen! Habt ihr mich vermisst? *laute Buuh-Rufe hör* Gut...dann halt nicht. Aber es geht trotzdem weiter. Ich wollte mich nur noch entschuldigen, weil es so lange gedauert hat. Irgendwie sitze ich im Moment in einem Tief. *seufz*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks und Soul konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten, als sie aus der Spielhalle traten. Trancs und Shila trotteten ihnen hinterher. "Das war NICHT witzig...", grummelte Shila, worauf die beiden Jüngeren sich amüsiert umwandten und rückwärts aus der Halle marschierten. "Oh doch! Das war es definitiv!", meinten sie wie aus einem Munde und beide überkam augenblicklich ein neuer Lachkrampf. Trancs seufzte nur resignierend. Was tat man nicht alles für das Glück zweier junger Verliebter?  
  
Soul imitierte Shila, wie sie gleich zu Anfang auf der Spielfläche gestanden hatte und irgendwie nicht recht wusste, wie sie ihre Bewegungen nun elegant wirken lassen sollte. "Das sah soooooooooo genial aus, Shila- nee-san!!! Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Fotoapparat gehabt!", lachte sie und drehte sich ein paar Male um die eigene Achse, lächelte dann aber Trancs an. "Und du hast gar nicht mal schlecht ausgesehen, Laiban-kun. Ich wette, du bist auch ohne Automat ein genialer Tänzer!" Kurz holte Shila noch Luft - während Trancs verlegen lächelte - sah Soul dann aber extrem wütend an. "Damit wir das klar stellen, Soul-chan: Du hast deinen eigenen Trunks! Mit dem kannst du machen, was du willst...aber lass die Finger von meinem, klar?!" Demonstrativ hakte sie sich bei Trancs ein und zog ihn näher. "Du brauchst es gar nicht erst versuchen! Er will nämlich gar nichts von dir!"...Oh...bei diesem Spielchen spielte Soul doch gern mit. Sie brauchte nur ein paar Schritte um neben Trancs zu stehen und sich dessen anderen Arm zu krallen. "Weißt du, Shila-nee-san...von so Kerlen wie Trunks kann man nie genug haben! Ich könnte deinen auch noch ganz gut gebrauchen...der hat mehr Erfahrung, du verstehst? Und außerdem hab ich dann 2 Männer um mich herum...mit tollen Haaren und überhaupt allem, was ich mir wünsche.....und du weißt doch, Shila-san..." Sie zwinkerte Shila provokativ zu, "...Die Jüngere kriegt immer den Mann! Du brauchst dir also gar keine Hoffnungen machen. Vielleicht leihe ich ihn dir ja mal ab und zu..." Sie grinste. "Lassen wir doch Laiban-kun die Entscheidung treffen." Wie auf Kommando wurde Trancs von zwei Frauen angesehen; von der einen lächelnd, von der anderen mit einem Blick der sagte: `Wehe, mein Lieber, wenn du jetzt was Falsches sagst!` Trancs blieb keine Wahl....er sah hilfesuchend zu Trunks rüber. "Komm schon, Junge...tu was! Es ist deine Freundin!" Trunks winkte nur hastig ab und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Bei euch ist mir das eindeutig zu gefährlich. Und außerdem..." Er sah mit schadenfrohem Blick zu Soul herüber. "Bleib `ne Weile mit ihr zusammen und du willst sie gaaaanz schnell wieder loswerden...glaub mir." Auch durch Soul`s böse Blicke ließ er sich nicht vom Reden abbringen. "Da gibt es nämlich so eine schlimme Zeit, weißt du?" Er grinste. "Wenn du sie ein halbes Jahr kennst, fängt sie an nervig zu werden und dann merkt man, dass sie nicht nur manchmal so chaotisch ist, sondern immer. Erst wenn du 4 oder 5 Jahre mit ihr zusammenwohnst und -lebst gewöhnst du dich daran. Die Zeit dazwischen ist der reinste Horror.....nun gut...eigentlich ist alles Horror mit ihr...aber so viel Angst wollte ich dir ja nicht machen..." - "TRUNKS!!! Du bist so ein Idiot!!!", schrie Soul zu ihm herüber und zog sich näher an Trancs. "So! Pft! Jetzt hast du deine Chance verspielt. Jetzt bleib ich bei Laiban-kun und warte auf meine Rache!" Sie nickte bestätigend. "Bleibst du nicht!", rief wieder Shila dazwischen...und irgendwie hatte Trancs das Gefühl, dass das noch ewig so weitergehen würde...er und Trunks seufzten synchron.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"NEIN!", riefen Trunks und Trancs gleichzeitig, als Shila auf ihre Bleibe für den Abend deutete: Eine Karaoke-Bar! "Shila!", beschwerte Trancs sich, "Das Thema Singen hatten wir schon mal! Ich werde kein Mikrophon in die Hand nehmen!" Er wurde nur wissend angegrinst. "Das wirst du!" - "Nö!" - "Doch. Du wirst!" - "Nein, werde ich nicht." Für einen Moment wollte Shila noch etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber sein und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wir werden sehen..." Soul sah Trunks nur fragend an. "Und die wagen es, UNS für verrückt zu halten..." Trunks nickte bestätigend.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul nahm die Karte entgegen, die Trancs ihr entgegenstreckte und warf einen Blick hinein. Auf den Seiten waren Liedtitel mit dem jeweiligen Interpreten gedruckt, die meisten Lieder noch in 2 bis 3 verschiedenen Versionen - manche länger, manche kürzer. Während Shila und Trancs nach Liedern suchten, die in die nähere Auswahl kamen, suchten Soul und Trunks Lieder, die ihnen wenigstens ansatzweise bekannt waren...und irgendwie wurden ihre Blicke immer hoffnungsloser.  
  
"Ha! Da!" Plötzlich deutete Soul mitten auf die Karte. "Das kenn' ich!", stellte sie fest und sah dann Shila an, die eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass Soul etwas zum Singen gefunden hatte. "Und die anderen kennst du nicht?", fragte sie, worauf Soul noch einmal einen Blick in die Liste warf. "Ähm...nein...bisher hab ich kein Weiteres gesehen, dass mir bekannt vorkam." Trunks suchte gar nicht erst. Wenn Soul nichts fand - und sie erinnerte sich ja wirklich an jeden Melodiefetzen, den sie jemals gehört hatte - dann brauchte er es überhaupt nicht versuchen und da die meisten Titel englisch waren und er nur etwas Ahnung von dem Englisch hatte, dass man für die Computersprache braucht, konnte er es komplett vergessen. Aber gut...er hatte sowieso nicht vor zu singen. "Doch, Shila!", rief Soul plötzlich, "Ich hab doch noch eines gefunden. Und das darunter kommt mir auch bekannt vor, aber völlig durchgehört hab ich es nie." Sie kratze sich am Kopf. "Also...ich hab hier nur 2 Lieder, die ich wirklich singen könnte...den Rest hab ich noch nie gehört. Wie steht es mit dir, Trunks?" Ihr Blick schwenkte zu Trunks herüber, der seine Karte nicht einmal angefasst hatte. Er erwiderte nur: "Ich hab nicht vor zu singen." - "Willkommen im Club.", tönte ihm auf einmal von Trancs entgegen...und seltsamer Weise nahmen Shila`s und Soul`s Gesicht den selben Ausdruck an.  
  
"Nix da! Mitgehangen, mitgefangen!" - "Moment mal! Wir hatten nie eine andere Chance!" - "Nach Jahrhunderte lang währender Frauenunterdrückung könnt ihr wenigstens heute mal nach unserer Pfeife tanzen." - " Nur heute?! Da habt ihr aber was übersehen, Mädels." - "Oha...und was?" - "Die restlichen 364 Tage im Jahr." . . .  
  
Das Ganze endete damit, dass Soul sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. "Dieser Abend wird sicher total genial!" Sie nickte bestätigend. Irgendwie hatte sie das im Gefühl...aber eigentlich konnte ja gar nichts schief gehen. Sie hatte hier ihren Freund, ihre Freundin und deren Freund...und irgendwie waren die beiden Älteren genauso verrückt wie die Jüngeren. Das konnte doch nur witzig werden! Sie kam sich vor, wie in einer lustigen WG.  
  
Ja...die Jungs weigerten sich standhaft. Soul hatte Trunks zu so manchem überreden können...doch singen wollte er 200%ig nicht! Nicht vor so vielen Leuten und wahrscheinlich erstrecht nicht vor Trancs und Shila. Sein einziger Trumpf im Moment war jedoch wirklich nur Laiban-kun, denn schnell hatten die Jungs sich zu einer starken (?) Abwehrmacht gegen die Mädels verbündet...sie versuchen es auf jeden Fall. Und Soul merkte sehr schnell, wie es sich äußerte, wenn Trunks sich stark fühlte. Auf einmal versuchte er nämlich, so etwas Ähnliches wie erwachsen zu wirken.  
  
"Trunks...du musst singen." - "Muss ich nicht." - "Musst du doch!" - "Zwing mich doch!" Sehr erwachsen... Sie sah ihn schmollend an, verschränkte dann aber die Arme vor der Brust. "Dann rechne damit, dass ich dir in nächster Zeit irgendetwas verbiete!" Von Trunks hörte man nur ein abfälliges Geräusch. "So? Was willst du denn bitte anstellen, hä?" Er imitierte sie spöttisch, doch sie rutschte näher und flüsterte ihm schadenfreudig 2 Worte ins Ort, grinste dann und schob noch ein "...Nie wieder..." hinterher. Mit einem Mal sah er sie geschockt an. "Das kannst du nicht machen!" - "Trunks...das hast du mir schon oft gesagt...aber seltsamerweise hattest du nie recht.", antwortete sie, "Warum solltest du es also diesmal haben?" - "Soul!" Er baute sich empört auf und breitete die Arme hilflos aus. "Das geht nicht! Damit schneidest du dir ins eigene Fleisch!" - "Oha?" Sie tat gespielt und provozierend arrogant. "Ich bin kein Mann. Ich brauch das nicht." - "Soul!!!", protestierte er nun noch etwas lauter, worauf diese ihm schadenfroh die Zunge herausstreckte. Tcha...da nutzte ihm auch Laiban- kun`s Unterstützung nichts.  
  
"Soul-chan...tu mir das nicht an." - "Singst du?" Er hob den Kopf. "Du willst nur darauf hinaus?!" Sie grinste ihn an. "Sicher doch!" Noch einmal zögerte er. "Soul...erpress mich nicht." - "Ich erpress dich?!" Sie lachte kurz. "Ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen..." Sie legte eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf, zog ihn näher und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern und er ihr praktischer Weise direkt in den Ausschnitt sehen konnte. "Wenn du diesen Anblick noch öfter genießen willst...dann singe." Erschrocken sah er sie an. "Soul...das ist WIRKLICH unfair!" - "Eine Frau tut alles, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.", begründete sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie er beide Seiten abwog. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht zu "ihrer" Seite tendierte, beugte sie sich kurzerhand zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn...und dann war es endgültig aus für ihn. Trancs seufzte nur. "Das war`s dann...keine Chance mehr." Ihm schienen solche Situationen doch recht bekannt zu sein. Soul ließ langsam von Trunks ab, köpfte den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes auf, spielte noch verführerisch an seinem Hemd herum und rang ihm dann tatsächlich ein gehauchtes "Für dich tu ich alles..." ab.  
  
"Brief-san!", beschwerte Trancs sich, "Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach nachgeben!" - "Laiban-san...du bist nicht in meiner Lage! Ich kann halt nicht anders!!!" Tcha...jetzt war die vermeintlich "starke" Abwehr geplatzt...doch plötzlich...  
  
//Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!\\ ...Handyklingeln...  
  
Alle samt hoben die Köpfe, nur Shila`s wandte sich augenblicklich Trancs zu. "Bete, dass das nicht deins ist!!!", giftete sie mit so drohendem Unterton, dass Trancs es nichteinmal wagte, seine Hand auch nur seinem Handy in der Innentasche seiner Jacke nahe kommen zu lassen.  
  
//Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!\\  
  
An den anderen Tisch zogen mindestens 5 Leute ihre Handys hervor, steckten sie aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display wieder weg.  
  
//Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!\\  
  
Ganz langsam wanderte Trancs` Hand doch zu seiner Jacke. Als er das Handy hervorholte wurde das Klingeln noch etwas lauter.  
  
//Kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!\\  
  
Shila`s Miene verzog sich augenblicklich zu etwas noch viel Drohenderem. Soul sah es kommen...das sah nicht gut aus. Überhaupt nicht gut! Shila: Wütend, Trancs: Dafür verantwortlich. Irgendwoher kannte sie das doch. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dein blödes Handy mitzunehmen?! Und es dann auch noch anzulassen!!!" Sie baute sich wütend vor ihm auf. "Innerhalb des heutigen Tages hat es am Morgen geklingelt, gegen Mittag, Nachmittags und während der Fahrt nach Haus gleich 2x!" Theatralisch warf sie ihre Arme in die Luft. "Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen! Du hast doch gesagt, dass du das Teil Zuhaus lässt!" Das Handy klingelte nur weiter munter vor sich hin. "Shila...es ist wichtig...", versuchte er ihr klar zu machen, doch er wusste eigentlich schon bevor er das sagte, dass es nicht den geringsten Effekt haben würde...außer einen Negativen vielleicht.  
  
"Glaubst du, dass interessiert mich?!" ...Nein...das hatte er nicht gedacht...doch gehofft. Aber: Mein Gott...es war nur ein Handy! Er hielt es ihr hin und drückte für alle sichtbar auf den Knopf, der das Ding verstummen ließ. "So! Aus! Zufrieden?" - "Würde ich mich aufregen, wenn ich zufrieden wäre?!", kam es ihm wieder entgegen, "Ich hab von dem Teil die Schnauze voll, doch du legst es scheinbar darauf an, mich damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!" - "Shila...dich kann man nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben." - "Du bist nah dran, mein Freundchen! Zu nah!!!" Er seufzte nur und lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Beruhig dich...es ist nur ein Handy...Plastikhülle mit `nem Haufen Drähten. Nicht mehr!" - "Jetzt mach bloß keinen auf Macho!!!", schrie sie ihn an, "Nur weil hier noch andere Leute sind, musst du nicht den Coolen raushängen lassen!" - "Shila! Nun stell dich doch nicht so an! Meine Güte! Ich bin halt ein beschäftigter Mann! Ein Handy hat jeder heutzutage und da besteht halt auch die Möglichkeit, dass das Teil klingelt. Dazu ist es schließlich da!" - "Dann ist dir das Handy also wichtiger? Gut! Schön! Dann heirate es doch, wenn du sooooo daran hängst! Und wenn du schon am Heiraten bist, heirate noch gleich einen Spiegel, damit du dich selbst immer bewundern kannst, wie toll und großartig du doch bist!" Jetzt stand auch er empört auf. "Das hab ich mit keinem Wort gesagt, Shila!" - "Es geht nicht um das, was du sagst, sondern um die Dinge, die du tust! Und bei diesem Mist bedarf es deiner Kommentare nicht mehr!!!" - "Shila!" Jetzt schrie auch er. "Rede nicht solchen Unsinn! Du drehst einem die Worte im Mund herum!" - "Du redest doch öfter mit deinem Handy als mit mir!!!" - "Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!" - "Und wie das stimmt!", schrie sie zurück...und langsam nahmen ihre Lautstärken ungeahnte Größen an. Dass sie von fast allen Leuten in der Bar angesehen wurden, interessierte sie wohl nicht. Trunks und Soul saßen sowieso nur da und sahen ratlos bis hilflos zu. "So einen arroganten Macho wie dich gibt es doch nicht noch mal auf der Welt!!!", ging es munter weiter. "So ein stressendes Etwas wie dich aber auch nicht! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" - "Warum hältst du es denn überhaupt noch mit mir aus, hä?! Gib`s doch zu! Du denkst, du bist so wunderbar, dass ich ohne dich nicht klarkomme, was?!" - "Nein, verdammt!!!" - "Ha! Los! Sei doch ehrlich! Ich vertrag die Wahrheit! Bei dir erwarte ich schon gar nichts Positives mehr!" - "Du erwartest von niemandem etwas Positives, Shila! Du siehst doch immer nur die schlechten Seiten!!!" - "Würde ich nur Negatives sehen, würden meine Augen bei dir ja nie satt werden!!!" - "Und ich könnte diese Menge bei dir gar nicht erst bewältigen!" - "Na, dass war ja wohl von vornherein klar, dass du dich mit mir `überfordert` fühlst! Dann mach halt Schluss! Denkst du, das stört mich?!?!?!" Ohne Zögern schallte ihr die Antwort entgegen. "Du wärst gewiss kein Verlust! Nicht so, wie du dich aufführst!!!" - "Ich wusste es doch! Gut! Dann such dir doch eine Andere! Nun kannst du dich ja wieder beruhigt an Soul-chan ranmachen, was, du Möchte-gern-Weiberheld?!" - "Shila! Lass doch endlich Soul-chan daraus!" - "Oh! Jetzt heißt es also schon Soul-CHAN?! Na das ging ja schnell!" - "SHILA!" - "WAS?!" Sie sahen sich so extrem wütend an, dass es aussah, als würden jeden Moment Laser aus ihren Augen schießen und sich gegenseitig grillen. Für einen Augenblick schien es sogar so, als würden sie wieder anfangen zu streiten, schreien und beleidigen...doch dem war nicht so. Ohne die Blicke voneinander zu lassen setzten sich beide, rutschten betont auffällig auseinander und wandten sich ab. Das Handy, das an dem Streit Schuld gewesen war, lag nur ruhig auf dem Tisch, als könne es niemandem etwas zu leide tun.  
  
Trunks wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was sollte man auch tun, wenn ein gewaltiger Streit bei einem vermeintlichen Vergnügungsabend ausbrach...wegen einem Handy. Er muss schon ziemlich überrascht ausgesehen haben, als Shila plötzlich losgeschrien hatte, doch ein kurzer Blick zu Soul hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie noch viel erschrockener war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Kommen des Streites schon gesehen. Wenn er sie jetzt ansah, sah er nur noch ein blondes Mädchen, die Hände nervös im Schoß an einer Serviette zupfend. Sie sah mit hilflosem, fast verzweifeltem Blick von Shila zu Trancs und zurück, senkte dann kurz den Kopf und sah die Serviette an, mit der ihre Hände beschäftigt waren, hob den Kopf dann wieder und das Spielchen begann von vorn. Er rutschte etwas näher an sie heran und sollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch er kam nicht dazu, da sie die Serviette auf den Tisch legte und mit den Händen auf genau diesen schlug. Mit gewaltigem Schwung stand sie auf und fixierte Trancs und Shila - die sie nun überrascht ansahen - genau.  
  
"Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen!" Sie sprach nicht halb so laut wie Shila zuvor, doch mindestens doppelt so ungemütlich. "Wenn ich eine Gefahr für eure Beziehung bin, dann sagt es doch einfach!!!" Sie schluckte. Shila senkte leicht den Kopf. "Das bist du nicht, Soul-chan..." - "Nein?", kam von Soul mit extrem skeptischen Unterton, "Shila! Ich kenne dich wenige Tage und in diesen wenigen Tagen hast du dich mit Laiban-kun zweimal so sehr gezofft, dass ich dachte, die Welt geht unter und ihr tötet euch gegenseitig auf brutalste Weise! Und beide Male ist mein Name gefallen! Einmal war ich der Grund und diesmal sollte ich wohl das unangenehme Ende werden, was?!" Auch Trancs sah sie aus niedrigem Blickwinkel an. "Das stimmt so nicht." - "Was denn sonst?!", fragte Soul und langsam traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, "Ihr seit kurz davor euch zu trennen und ich bin der Grund dafür, würdet ihr euch an meiner Stelle nicht genauso vorkommen?!" Mit einem Mal fixierte sie nur noch Shila. "Shila! Fang doch nicht immer an mit dem Mist! Es war nur ein Handy! Nicht mal so groß wie meine Hand und du willst dafür eine Beziehung aufgeben, die größer als das gesamte Universum ist?!" Sie schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch. "Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, wie unendlich viele seiner Gedanken dir gelten?! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach ohne jeden Grund in die Brüche gehen lassen!" Nun wandte sie sich Trancs zu. "Und du!" Sie versuchte ihn noch einigermaßen ernst anzusehen, doch die erste Träne kullerte ihre Wange herunter. "Warum musst du es auch so weit kommen lassen? Du weißt doch, dass sie Machos hasst! Dann tu doch nicht so, als seiest du einer! Damit machst du das alles doch noch viel schlimmer. Versuch sie doch einfach wieder auf den Boden zu bringen...aber nicht auf diese arrogante Art! So bist du doch sonst nicht!" Sie sah nun auch wieder Shila an und ihr Blick galt nun beiden. "Wenn ich hier der Zünder an der Bombe bin, dann geh ich! Dann ist es mir egal, wie gern ich euch hab! Dann geh ich halt! Doch ihr..." Sie schluckte. "...Ihr könnt euch doch nicht wegen solchem Mist trennen! Nicht mitten in einem Streit! Nicht dann, wenn man sowieso schon fiese Dinge sagt, die man gar nicht so meint! Nicht ausgerechnet dann!" Jetzt kullerten auch die anderen Tränen. "Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Und schon gar nicht mit mir! Ich hab doch gar nichts damit zutun! Ich will weder was von Laiban- kun, noch will ich euch auseinander bringen! Und weißt du was, Shila?!" Sie sah wieder zu Shila. "Selbst wenn ihr euch trennt und ich was von Laiban- kun wollte..." Sie zögerte kurz. "...Ich könnte mich doch niemals an einer Beziehung erfreuen, für die ich eine andere zerstört habe! Eine, die wahrscheinlich noch viel wertvoller und schöner war, als meine! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was für ein Monster ich bin?!" Kurz wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke über die Augen und alle Tränen weg, doch Neue ließen nicht auf sich warten. Ihre Blicke wanderten von Trancs zu Shila, von Shila zu Trancs und immer hin und her...in beiden Gesichtern sah sie denselben Ausdruck. "Und wenn so ein Streit wirklich sein muss...", fuhr Soul fort, "...Dann..." Kurz unterbrach sie sich selbst, um die Tränen erneut wegzuwischen, "...Dann tut das nicht in meiner Gegenwart und nicht, wenn ich das irgendwie mitbekommen sollte, klar? Ich bin sowieso nicht lange hier...es dauert nicht lange und Trunks und ich fahren wieder nach Hause...und wenn ihr es wirklich nicht miteinander aushaltet...dann trennt euch, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, ja?"  
  
Und jetzt, wo sie alles losgeworden war, da wirkte sie wieder so unendlich unsicher und blickte nervös von einem Punkt zum anderen. Ihre Hände hatten wieder den Weg zu der Serviette gefunden. "Ihr braucht es nur sagen, wenn ich gehen soll. Ich bin nicht böse und nehme es euch nicht übel und ich werde auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken...aber ich will mich lieber von euch beiden verabschieden, als von jedem einzeln."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Trancs einen Blick mit Trunks wechselte, sich dann nach vorn lehnte und Soul`s Hände ergriff. Nun sah auch Shila auf, doch besonders überrascht schien Soul, als dieser zu reden begann. "Du brauchst dir gar keine Sorgen machen, Soul-chan.", meinte er mit aufheiterndem Ton und er lächelte sogar etwas. "Ich würde es nicht wagen, mich von Shila zu trennen...auf jeden Fall nicht langzeitig. Das hält nämlich keiner von uns aus. Da muss schon etwas wirklich Unmögliches passieren. Außerdem...du verstehst sicher nicht, warum wir uns so zoffen, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich am Ende sowieso wieder alles ausbügeln muss." Er drückte ihre Hände etwas, als diese leicht zu zittern begannen. "Du hast ja schon recht...und ich würde mich an deiner Stelle auch schlimm fühlen, glaub ich." Er nahm ihr die Serviette aus den Händen. "Doch Shila und ich...wir..." Kurz zögerte er, wandte sich dann jedoch zu Shila um. "Was hat Damon neulich noch gesagt?" - "Er sagte, dass wir ein kleiner, gut ausgewählter Haufen Irrer sind......und das wir seltsam und hässlich sind...nein...das Letztere war von Micha!" Trancs lächelte und wandte sich Soul wieder zu. "Siehst du? Wir sind Irre...und genau deshalb darfst du uns nicht alles abnehmen, was wir sagen oder tun. Wäre nämlich nur eine annähern so hübsche Frau wie du in dieser Bar, hätte Shila ihre Eifersuchts- Attacken auf diese projiziert." - "Hey!", protestierte Shila wütend, "Treib es nicht zu weit, Junge!" Trancs ließ Soul`s Hände los und widmete sich wieder Shila. "Komm Shila...es tut mir leid. Ich will mich vertragen!" Sie wandte sich ab. "Pft! Du machst es dir aber leicht, mein Freundchen!" - "Komm schon...ich sing auch was." Sie versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, doch Shila wurde in der Tat hellhörig. "Du...singst?! Freiwillig?!" Mit einem Mal drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du? Singen? Freiwillig? Vor vielen Leuten?...........HAHAHA!!! Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht!"  
  
Kurz sah Soul noch perplex aus, wandte sich dann aber lächelnd Trunks zu und schnappte sich seine Hände. "Komm! Du singst auch!" - "Hä...? Nein!" - "Komm schon! Biiiiitte!" - "Soul! Ich will nicht!" - "Truuuuu~uuuuuks!" - "Nein!"  
  
Und es war eine Kleinigkeit für die Gruppe, wieder alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, diesmal jedoch mit durch und durch verwirrenden Aktionen statt mit Lautstärke. Das Handgemenge war ein vorbildliches Durcheinander, dass jeder Chaot hätte es nicht besser machen können, was wahrscheinlich aber daran lag, dass jeder der 4 zweifelsohne ein professioneller Chaot hätte sein können.  
  
Da Soul Trunks zu erpressen versucht hatte, war er nun dran. "Ich singe nur, wenn du das auch tust!" Oh...er hatte vergessen, dass Soul schon aus Prinzip gerne sang. "Moment...das war nicht gut. Ich lass mir was Besseres einfallen." Trancs jedoch fand die Idee gar nicht schlecht und wandelte sie auf Shila ab. "Shila...du hast dir diese Bar ausgesucht, also musst du praktisch als Gastgeberin auch mal ein paar feine Töne von dir geben!" - "Nö!" - "`Nö!`? Wie `Nö!`?! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach `Nö!` sagen!" - "Lies es von meinen Lippen: N-Ö! Vergiss es!" Trancs seufzte tief. "Jetzt zier dich nicht! Du kannst ja mit Soul zusammen singen." - "Neihein!" Er versuchte es gar nicht erst weiter und wandte sich stattdessen Trunks zu. "Komm, Briefs-san. Wir bestellen was für die sturen Damen. Vielleicht sind sie wenigstens damit zufrieden." Die bösen Blicke ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, doch mit einem Wink machte Trancs eine Bedienung auf sich aufmerksam, welche auch sofort an den Tisch trat. "Guten Abend! Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" Die junge Dame blätterte eine Seite ihres kleinen Blockes um und war nun bereit, alle Wünsche aufzuschreiben. Trancs zog die Getränkekarte näher. "Sehr gern." Er sah Shila an und diese sah immer noch etwas genervt von ihm aus. So beschloss er, ihr einfach was zu bestellen, anstatt sie zu fragen. Was hatte sie das letzte Mal doch gleich getrunken? "Also 1x hätten wir gern einen Cocktail...und zwar..." Wie hieß dieses Teil doch gleich? Hastig suchte er auf der Karte nach etwas, was ihm bekannt vorkam und tatsächlich fand er etwas. "Limes...genau den. Für mich bitte ein Diebels." Er sah zu Trunks und Soul rüber doch beide zuckten mit den Schultern, also fuhr Trancs fort. "Für ihn..." Er sah Trunks an, "Ein Cola-Weizen bitte...und für die junge Dame eine Cola." Natürlich wurde alles von der Frau mit der Dienstkleidung notiert, doch hinterher gab es noch Zweifel...und zwar zum Thema "Trunks". "Entschuldigens Sie die Frage, doch ist der junge Mann denn schon 16?" Sie sah Trunks musternd an und erwartete wahrscheinlich, dass ihr sein Ausweis entgegen gestreckt wurde, doch Trunks zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir ja leid, doch ich...ich hab meinen Ausweis nicht bei mir." Nicht, dass er überhaupt einen besäße...  
  
Trancs jedoch versuchte sofort, dass doch irgendwie auf die Reihe zu kriegen. "Miss, der junge Mann ist bereits 17." Woher wusste er das denn? "Können sie ihm nicht dieses eine Getränk bringen, ohne eine schriftliche Bestätigung zu haben? Ich versichere ihnen, dass er das 16. Lebensjahr bereits vollendet hat." Trunks konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dies etwas bringen sollte, doch tatsächlich sah die Frau ihn noch einmal kurz an und erwiderte dann: "Sicher, Mr. Laiban. Die Getränke kommen sofort." Und schon war sie weg. Stellten sich doch nur 2 Fragen...  
  
"Sie kennt dich?", fragte Trunks und sprach somit die erste Frage aus. Ihn überforderte der Gedanke, dass Trancs nicht in diese Bar gewollt hatte - da er ja nicht singen wollte - und doch kannte diese Dame ihn, was wohl darauf hin deutete, dass er öfters hier war. Trancs aber lächelte ihn nur an. "Sie kennt mich sicher aus der Zeitung oder sonst wo her." Ein paar weitere Fragezeichen gesellten sich zu den bereits Existierenden über Trunks` und Soul`s Köpfen. "Du stehst in der Zeitung?" - "Ab und zu mal.", kam die Antwort fast schon nebensächlich, doch Soul und Trunks sahen immer noch nicht schlauer aus. "Aber...warum?" Erst jetzt sah Trancs wieder von der Karte auf. "Ihr lest nicht viel Zeitung, was?" Nein, zufällig nicht in dieser Zeitlinie. "Ähm...nein." Trancs legte also die Hände auf den Tisch und klärte die Unwissenden auf. "Ich bin wegen meinem Beruf öfters mal in der Zeitung oder im Fernsehen." Er sah die beiden lächelnd an. "Ich bin - schlicht und ergreifend - Politiker." Seine Gegenüber sahen ihn recht überrascht an. "Du? Politiker?" Trancs nickte ganz selbstverständlich. "Ihr müsst nicht mit diesen Zeug anfangen von wegen `Lange Rede und gar kein Sinn` oder so etwas. Ich bin immer derjenige, der keine Reden zu halten hat...und da bin ich verdammt froh drüber." Soul lehnte sich etwas weiter über den Tisch und sah Trancs interessiert an. "Aber halten nicht alle Politiker Reden?" Auf diese Frage winkte Trancs nur ab. "Nein, nein. Das wäre ja schrecklich!" Er widmete sich wieder etwas der Karte. "Ich bin Mitglied in einer Lobby. Ich muss nur hier und da meine Meinung durchsetzen, das ist alles." Gut...Frage geklärt. Kommen wir zu der Zweiten.  
  
"Sag mal, Laiban-kun...", meldete Soul sich und sah diesen fragend an, "Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Trunks 17 ist?" Plötzlich begann Trancs zu lachen und lehnte sich zurück. "Ach, ist er das wirklich?" Er grinste und sah Trunks an. "Eigentlich hab ich mir nur gedacht und mich erinnert: `Hey! Mit 17 warst du mit 3 Freunden, inklusive deiner Freundin, das letzte Mal in einer Karaoke-Bar...` Wahrscheinlich verbinde ich deshalb dieses Alter mit dir." Er fasste sich an die Stirn. "Und jetzt ist das auch noch tatsächlich richtig!" Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und grinste. "Aber...", begann Soul von neuem, "...Was hättest du gemacht, wenn Trunks noch gar nicht 16 gewesen wäre?" Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Abwinken von Trancs. "Ach mein Gott...er könnte auch 13 sein, das wäre egal. Wichig ist nicht der Wahrheitsgehalt, sondern die Art, wie man das Gesagte rüberbringt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ähm...ja. Kann es sein, dass das sehr typisch war? ^^ 


	45. Außerirdische unter sich

Oh...schon das 45. Kapitel. *freu* Na? Wie viele werden es wohl? Gebt doch mal Tipps ab! ^^ Es würde mich ja wirklich interessieren, wie lange ihr denkt, dass ihr hier noch sitzen und diese FF lesen müsst. *g*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Laiban-kun?", Soul sah ihn nach kurz hereingebrochener Stille an, "Sag...in dieser Bar MUSS man doch sicher singen, oder? Immerhin kommt man deshalb hierher." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde bejahen und sie könnte Trunks zum Singen zwingen, doch Fehlanzeige. Er lächelte nur entschuldigend zurück. "Tut mir Leid, Soul-chan. Ich will Shila genauso zum Singen bringen, wie du Briefs-kun, doch Singen ist hier nicht Pflicht. Man bekommt jediglich ein Getränk gratis." Und eigentlich hätte Trunks sich denken können, dass das für Soul keine eindeutig negative Antwort war. "Trunks! Hörst du? Wir müssen nicht bezahlen, wenn wir singen! Du bist doch der festen Überzeugung, Mama`s Geld nicht ausgeben zu wollen! Also spare es!" Sie rüttelte ihn leicht an den Schultern, doch er hielt sich nur die Hand vor die Augen. "Soul! Hör auf mich zu rütteln...ich versuche so zu tun, als würde ich dich nicht kennen. Stör mich nicht." - "Tcha...daraus wird nichts!", grinste sie, "Ein halbes Leben Soul-Therapie hinterlassen bei jedem Spuren und jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los! Ha-ha!" Er jedoch seufzte nur tief und drückte sie auf ihren Platz zurück. "Lass mich doch wenigstens für wenige Sekunden dem grausamen Alltag entfliehen, Soul. Nachher darfst du mich wieder nerven, ja? Aber nicht jetzt." - "Oh.", machte sie überrascht, doch es hörte sich so verräterisch gespielt an, "Jetzt gibt es für unser Zusammensein schon feste Zeiten?" - "Wenn ich am Tag 5 Minuten ohne dich habe, bin ich damit zufrieden." Soul grinste. "Du kannst ruhig stundenlang ohne mich bleiben, wenn du willst." - "Oh ja bitte." - "Gut...von 20 Uhr bis frühs um 9. Einverstanden?" Jetzt sah er sie skeptisch an. "Mitten in der Nacht?" - "Die ganze Nacht über...genau.", Sie nickte. "Doch hoffentlich ist dir dadurch klar, was jedes Mal wegfallen wird."  
  
Trunks brauchte einen Moment. Was tat er denn schon mitten in der Nacht...mit...ihr, Hey! Er wusste, was sie meinte...doch...Nein!  
  
"Verleg die Zeit auf den Nachmittag!", forderte er, worauf Soul breit zu grinsen begann. "Ach...auf einmal?"  
  
Shila begann ebenfalls zu grinsen und warf schnell an dieser Stelle etwas ein. "Die Nacht-Zeit ist doch gut...die wichtigen Dinge macht ihr ja sowieso immer am Nachmittag...oder hab ich das vorhin am Telefon falsch verstanden?"  
  
Jetzt wurde sie von allen 3en angesehen, doch Trancs bekam als Erstes den Mund auf. "Als du sie angerufen hast...haben sie..." - "Natürlich nicht!", widersprach Shila schnell, "Da haben sie nicht! Doch ich hab sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Und..." Sie zwinkerte Trancs zu und grinste. "Welcher Jugendliche in ihrem Alter schläft bitte am Nachmittag...und dann noch zu zweit in einem Bett...und warum haben sie so lange zum Abheben gebraucht? Und was meinte Soul-chan bitte schön mit einem `anstrengenden Tag`?" - "Shila!", rief Soul dazwischen. "Hör auf so etwas zu verbreiten!" - "Hab ich etwa Unrecht? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." - "Das geht dich nichts an!" - "Ihr wart halt zu auffällig! Aber lass mal...du hättest die Gesichter meiner Leute sehen sollen, als Trancs und ich das erste Mal -" Trunks unterbrach sie gezielt. "Shila-san...ehrlich gesagt will ich das überhaupt nicht wissen! Könnten wir das Thema lassen?" Soul nickte. "Dafür bin ich auch." Gelassen lehnte Shila sich zurück. "Lasst mal...ihr seit ja noch jung und noch nicht so erfahren wie wir." Sie stupste Trancs mit dem Ellenbogen an und setzte ihre Lehrermiene auf. "Das kommt noch, glaubt mir." Sie nickte zweimal. "Und irgendwann - wenn ihr verheiratet seit und Kinder habt versteht sich - werdet ihr zurück sehen und sagen: Toll war doch die Zeit!"  
  
Trunks versuchte nun auch so zu tun, als würde er Shila nicht kennen und hielt sich wieder die Hand vor die Augen. Soul tat es ihm gleich. "Shila...du klingst uralt und bist zusätzlich noch peinlich." - "Hey, zweifelt nie an den Worten einer Lehrerin und schon gar nicht an meinen." Shila nickte bestätigend. "Ich weiß es sowieso besser."  
  
Mit einem "Ja, Allwissende." verabschiedete Trunks sich und suchte das Klo auf, natürlich nicht, ohne Soul noch mal auf die Schultern zu klopfen. Frei nach dem Motto: "Deine Situation, deine Begleitung...Viel Glück, Kleine!"  
  
Shila verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Trunks skeptisch nach. "Also wenn ihr mich fragt...er ist zu pessimistisch. Stimmt`s nicht, Trancs- kun?" Sie wandte sich zu diesem um, doch er hatte es Soul und Trunks nachgemacht und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Außerdem hatte er sich mehr dem Fenster als Shila zugewandt. Diese verzog sauer das Gesicht und ließ sich zurück auf ihren Platz plumpsen. "Menno...ihr seit doch alle doof!" Trancs seufzte nur. "Du führst dich wie deine kleine Sis auf." - "Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Soul, bevor Shila noch etwas sagen konnte und lehnte sich zu dieser herüber. Sie nickte. "Ja...so ein kleines, blondes, Männer ausspannendes, niemals Ruhe gebendes Etwas, ständig auf Sympathie- Jagd...aber hören wir auf damit. Im Moment hab ich genug von ihr."  
  
Trancs sah wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Menschen auf den Straßen. Dann fiel ihm ein seltsam großer Hund auf, wessen Fell eine wirklich merkwürdig braun-rote Musterung hatte...und er fragte sich, warum es nicht verboten war, so ein Teil ohne Maulkorb rumrennen zu lassen. Kurz darauf entdeckte er den Besitzer des Hundes, eine BesitzerIN. Und nun stellte er sich eine zweite Frage. Warum rannte ein so junges Mädchen - vielleicht 17 bis 19 Jahre alt - mit einem Hund durch die Gegend, der a) so blutrünstig aussah, wie ein wilder Wolf, b) weder Maulkorb noch Leine hatte und c) ihr bis zum Bauchnabel reichte? Ja...das war seltsam. Doch in wenigen Sekunden stellte sich ihm eine weitere Frage, denn das Mädchen erblickte ihn kurz, sah ihn entsetzt an und rannte sofort auf den Eingang der Bar zu - Was hatte er jetzt wieder verbrochen?!  
  
Insgeheim betete er ja, dass das Mädchen jemanden hinter ihm gesehen hatte und deshalb so losgestürmt war, doch seine Gebete wurden nicht erhört, denn nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und erst ihre Schritte waren zu hören, dann die der Bestie. Kurz darauf stand sie an seinem Tisch und wurde von ihm, sowie Shila und Soul, verdutzt angesehen. Letztere schreckte auf. *Jonny...die aus der Disco...eindeutig.*  
  
"Du...", kam es von der Neuen im Kreise, "Du bist ja immer noch hier!" Sie sah ihn sauer an. "Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass die Energien nicht von diesen Schrottteilen kommen, sondern von dir und deiner ganzen Truppe!" Trancs versuchte sie durch Handbewegungen etwas zu bremsen und stand auf. "Ähm...ja. Ich komme mal gleich zum Punkt.: Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich keine Ahnung, warum du in diese Bar stürmst und mich anschreist. Wenn wir uns kennen und ich dich vergessen habe - was ich nicht glaube - dann tut es mir leid...doch...wer zum Kuckuck bist du eigentlich?!" Jonny sah ihn fragend an. Nicht seine Worte waren es, die sie so verwunderten, sondern eher seine Größe. "Sag...warst du das letzte Mal nicht noch etwas kleiner?" Sie sah ihn, wie er sie um anderthalb Köpfe überragte, abschätzend an. "Ist das ein Trick oder hast du fleißig Fruchtzwerge gemampft?" Sie sah sich nun etwas um und entdeckte Shila und Soul. "Schneckattack...klasse..." Dann lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Trancs. "Nun sag schon: Findest du den Weg nicht mehr nach Hause, oder was?" Irgendwie wirkte Trancs sehr hilflos, so wie Jonny ihn zutextete, also stand Soul ebenfalls auf. "Hey, Mädel. Du textest den Falschen zu." - "Ach?" Nun wandte Jonny sich Soul zu. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Kleine. Ich habe diesen Kerl zu einer Zeit kennen gelernt, da haben deine Ellies dich nicht mal mehr rausgehen lassen." Soul grinste nur herausfordernd zurück. "Du checkst es nicht, was? Aber...", sie deutete hinter Jonny auf die Toiletten-Türen, "Kommt dieser jemand da hinten dem Bild in deinen Erinnerungen vielleicht näher?" Jonny wandte sich um und erblickte nun Trunks, wie er gerade auf den Tisch zu steuerte. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder Trancs zu, grinste seltsam und winkte. "Nichts für ungut...vergiss einfach, dass ich da war." Und sie verschwand zu Trunks.  
  
"Du...", begann sie wie bei Trancs zuvor, "Du bist ja immer noch da!" Erst jetzt erkannte Trunks seine Discobekanntschaft wieder und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck las man sofort ab, dass er nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber war. "Was machst du denn hier?!" - "Du bist ja so malle! Ich hab deinen Zwilling hier drin sitzen sehen! Seit wann sind eineiige Zwillinge eigentlich unterschiedlich groß?" Trunks seufzte nur. "Er ist nicht mein Zwilling und zu dem auch mindestens 5 Jahre älter als ich. Doch würdest du mir freundlicher Weise mitteilen, was du nun hier willst?" Nun verzog Jonny ernst das Gesicht und sah mit einem Seitenblick zu Soul, welche seitlich von den beiden stand. "Darf sie das hören?" - "Leg los." Sie nickte. "Ich bin der Meinung, dass Saiyajin für diese brutalen Energien verantwortlich sind." Sie wurde von Trunks` Seufzen unterbrochen. "Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass die Saiyajin auf diesem Planeten rein gar nichts damit zu tun haben?!" - "Bist du dir da auch sicher?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch und prüfend an, denn sie glaubte, dass er sich selbst das nicht abnahm. "Ihr heckt doch was aus! Hältst du uns für doof? Wenn, dann seit IHR das." Sie grinste schadenfroh. "Ihr habt eine schlechte Wahl getroffen, denn die Erde ist wirklich der letzte Planet in diesem Sonnensystem, dessen Zerstörung euch nutzen könnte. Die Erde ist der einzige Planet hier, der keinerlei Verbindung nach Außen hat und somit ist auch niemand von ihm abhängig. Außerdem hängt er mit der Entwicklung etwas hinterher, was die körperlichen Fähigkeiten angeht. Wenn ihr schlau gewesen wärt, hättet ihr es vielleicht bei den Lutt`herá versucht...obwohl...die sind wohl eine Nummer zu groß für euch, was?" Sie seufzte tief. "Also echt...typisch Saiyajin...da habt ihr 9 Planeten zur Auswahl und schnappt euch natürlich den Zurückgebliebensten." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Tsstsstss...ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich nicht mal erkundigt, welcher Planet geeigneter gewesen wäre, oder? Sicher kennt ihr auch die Rassen dort draußen alle nicht." Sie sah ihn fordernd an. "Na? Mal was von den Savo`a gehört? Oder wenigstens von den Fieromê! Den Hôu?" Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch da nicht hingetraut, weil auf mindestens 4en dieser 9 Planeten ein riesiges `Saiyajin draußenbleiben!`-Schild angebracht ist und es dort alle Leute auf euch abgesehen haben würden, was?"  
  
Trunks sah Soul nur fragend an. ***Hast du von den Völkern schon mal was gehört? *** - ***Nein...nie.*** Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Bevor Jonny noch weiter reden konnte, hob der riesige Hund neben ihr den Kopf von der Erde - da er sich kurzzeitig hingelegt und den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt hatte - und stellte die Ohren auf. Langsam veränderte sich das Fell und an manchen Stellen wich das dunkle Braun-Rot und machte einem höchst seltsamen orange-grün Platz, welches durch seine Dunkelheit aber auch nicht besonders auffiel. Jedoch war das abnormal genug, um Jonny`s, Trunks`s und Soul`s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen; vor allem, weil der Hund sich gleichzeitig erhob und Jonny nun wieder bis zum Bauch reichte. Trunks wollte gar nicht wissen, wie groß der Hund war, wenn er sich wirklich lang machte. Und was war eigentlich, wenn er aggressiv wurde?  
  
Keiner der Fälle traf ein, denn der Hund war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, die gute Nase in die Luft zu halten, sich dann dem Eingang der Bar zuzuwenden und mit den Ohren genau zu horchen. Jonny sah mehr als nur verwirrt aus. Leise flüsterte sie dem Hund ein Wort herunter, was Trunks nicht verstand. Dies lag jedoch nicht an der zu geringen Lautstärke, sondern eher an dem Wort selbst.  
  
***Was flüstert sie da?*** Er merkte schnell, wie Soul neben ihm zu schmunzeln begann. ***Trunks...du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall!*** Er sah sie nur empört an. ***Was nun wieder?!*** - ***Den Namen ihres Planeten hast du neulich auch nicht verstanden.*** Sie kicherte leise, während er sie sauer ansah. ***Was kann ich dafür, dass die `ne Sprache haben, die niemand verstehen, geschweige denn aussprechen kann?!*** Soul lächelte ihn nur an. ***Was sie gesagt hat, war wahrscheinlich der Name des Hundes. Wenn, dann heißt er `Zehtracr`.*** - ***Bitte wie?! Die letzte Silbe hört sich so an, als würde deine Zunge einen Steinklotz zuschlagen!*** Doch weder er noch Soul kamen dazu, weiter zu 'reden', da der Hund sich plötzlich bewegte. Die Vorderpfoten legte er zu Boden und senkte den Kopf gleichermaßen, als wolle er jemanden begrüßen, der 'über ihm stand'.  
  
Gleichzeitig trat eine eindeutig feminine Gestalt in die Bar und blieb im Schatten des Eingangs stehen. Diese Person brachte eine so wohlige Wärme mit sich - welche sich im Raum verbreitete - dass sie sofort unglaubliche Autorität versprühte. Sie stand dort kaum 2 Sekunden und schon hatte Trunks sich ein genaues Bild von ihr gemacht. Hätte man ihm gesagt, dass sie eine Königin war...er hätte es geglaubt. Hätte jemand gesagt, sie sei eine Göttin, hätte er ebenfalls nicht im Geringsten daran gezweifelt und selbst der Gedanke, dass sie ein Engel war, erschien ihm durchaus nahe liegend. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er sogar, zwei Schwingen auf ihrem Rücken zu entdecken, doch als er einmal blinzelte waren sie wieder verschwunden. Nun trat die junge Frau aus dem Schatten des Türrahmens. Bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Licht der Lampen, glitzerten ihr goldfarbenes, lockiges Haar unter einem dunklen Hut auf, welcher ihr Gesicht durch einen ebenso dunklen Schatten unerkennbar werden ließ. Der lange, marinefarbende Mantel schwebte der Bewegung langsam, fast majestätisch nach und kam schließlich wieder zum Stand. Für einen Moment stand diese Gestalt so im warmen Wind der Klimaanlage, der jeden, der hineinkam, sofort aufwärmte, hob dann aber die Hand, um den Hut abzusetzen. Zum Vorschein kam nur noch mehr gelocktes Haar. Mit einer ausschweifenden, teils sogar tänzerischen Geste wurde der Hut auf dem Haupt der Garderobe abgesetzt. Da die junge Dame sich in der Bewegung etwas seitlich gedreht hatte, erkannte Trunks nun auch die matt dunkle Spange, mit der die Haare am Hinterkopf zusammengehalten wurden, doch bevor er sich versah, griff die Hand der Frau nach dieser und entfernte sie. Fließend wie ein wilder Wasserfall schwebten die Haare auf die Schultern hernieder und blieben dort liegen, während die Spange in die linke Manteltasche gesteckt wurde. Der Mantel wurde unter den Hut gehängt und gab den Blick auf die sportliche Figur der Dame frei, da diese nur in Minirock, hohe, warme Strümpfe und Pullover sowie warmer Jacke gekleidet war. Und erst jetzt, als sie sich wieder Trunks zuwandte, funkelten ihn die feuerroten Augen an. Er hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.und da war er wieder: Der berühmt-berüchtigte Moment des totalen Nicht-Verstehens. Seine Augen zeigten ihm wieder etwas, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte.und diesmal war es besonders schlimm. Das KONNTE gar nicht wahr sein!  
  
Appattèr schenkte ihm das schönste Lächeln, das sie hatte und schritt langsam auf ihn zu, während er tatsächlich dachte, einfach nur zu träumen. Appa...diese nervenraubende, stressende, streitsüchtige und überaus unfreundlich und brutale Frau hatte für etwas weniger als 30 Sekunden so unbeschreiblich perfekt gewirkt, als hätte sonst immer ein dicker Schleier über ihr gehangen. Sicher...sie war nicht hübscher als sonst auch und wahrscheinlich war dies gar nicht möglich, aber nun war dem etwas hinzu gekommen, was er bei Appattèr am allerwenigsten vermutet hatte...So etwas wie Eleganz und Anmut, als käme sie aus einer Familie, die in der Hierarchie ganz oben stand. Als gehe sie nicht, sondern schwebe. Gerade wollte ihm noch in Gedanken kommen: 'Als komme sie nicht von der Erde.', doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Gut...Appa kam auch nicht von der Erde und hatte zu dieser - außer über Trunks und Soul - sicher nie eine Verbindung gehabt, doch zwischen all diesen Menschen, die in dieser Bar saßen und von denen fast alle Blicke auf ihr lagen...genau hier wirkte sie trotz ihrer menschlichen Gestalt wie ein schönes Gefühl, welches keine Materie kannte.  
  
Ihr Lächeln galt auch Soul und schließlich fand ihr Blick den immer noch am Boden liegenden Hund, welcher sie aufmerksam ansah, als würde er jede ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachten. All seine Größe und Bedrohlichkeit schienen verschwunden und der Ausdruck, der in seinen Augen lag, zeigte unendliche Treue. Als Appattèr sich an dem Boden hockte und eine Hand nach vorn streckte, erhob sich das Tier sofort und lief auf sie zu. Jonny sah sehr überrascht aus, folgte dann aber und während Appattèr dem Hund leicht übers Fell streichelte, baute sie sich wütend auf. "Hey! Nimm deine Finger von ihm! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss!" Appattèr sah mit so einem ruhigen Blick auf, wie Trunks es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte wie ausgewechselt.  
  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl, mit einem Inulaen - oder auch Zetriku, wie er in Tierkenner-Kreisen genannt wird - umzugehen. Ich frag mich nur, warum eine Steph, wie du, mit einem Tier unterwegs ist, dass vom 130 Lichtjahre entfernten Keaze kommt und auf die Klimabedingungen auf deinem Planeten gar nicht eingestellt ist. Und ich frage mich auch, warum dieses friedliche Tier vorhin noch eine aggressive Fellfarbe hatte, wo diese doch normaler Weise nur in Angst- oder Bedrängnissituationen angenommen wird." Trunks sah sie sehr überrascht, wie schnell Appa auf einmal das Genie raushängen lassen konnte. Sie jedoch stand langsam auf und sah Jonny nun von oben herab an. Trunks musste ebenfalls zu ihr aufsehen. Entweder machte Appa sich nun größer als sie eigentlich war, oder sie hatte sich sonst immer kleiner gemacht. Für sie und Soul war so etwas ja kein Problem. Nun auf jeden Fall sah Appattèr wieder ernster aus. "Hör zu, Kleine. Dieser Planet ist nichts für euch. Wenn hier alles ins Reine gekommen ist, kannst du ja wieder mal hier Urlaub machen, doch nicht jetzt, klar?! Geh nach Hause." Jonny hatte wohl nicht vor, sich das sagen zu lassen. "Jetzt bleib aber mal auf dem Boden! Ich bin keinesfalls wegen Erholung hier! Auf diesem Planeten sind Saiyajin...und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Energien von ihnen ausgehen." - "Dann hast du aber schlampig geforscht.", erwiderte Appattèr, "Die Saiyajin hier sind an der Rettung beteiligt. Von ihnen geht keine Gefahr aus." Jonny sah sie mit solchem verachtenden Blick an, dass sie damit Appattèr durchbohrt hätte, würden Blicke töten können. "Was soll der Scheiß eigentlich?! Gerade du solltest die Saiyajin nicht in Schutz nehmen, nachdem, was sie deinem Volke angetan haben!" Jetzt wurden auch Soul und Trunks hellhörig. Was wurde Appa`s Volk angetan?  
  
"Gerade du nimmst sie in Schutz...", giftete Jonny, "...Die, wie sie euch über Jahrhunderte hinweg nur eurer Schönheit beraubt und ausgenutzt haben! Gerade du solltest es wissen, als Af-" Sie bewegte zwar weiter den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton mehr heraus. Noch ein paar Mal versuchte sie, ihrer Kehle Töne zu entlocken, doch es funktionierte nicht. Stattdessen sah Appattèr sie geradewegs an. "Ich warne dich...", drohte sie und ihre Augen funkelten dabei mörderisch, "...Wenn du irgendetwas tust, was unseren Sieg ins Wanken bringen könnte, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Heimatplaneten nie wieder siehst!..." Dieser eisige Ton raubte Trunks den Atem. Das sollte Appattèr sein?! ".Deshalb sag ich es dir ein letztes Mal: Reise ab! Bevor es Morgen wird, will ich dich von diesem Planeten runter haben, klar?! Antworte!" Für diesen Zweck gab Appattèr ihr sogar ihre Stimme wieder, welche sie durch das Anreichern eines bestimmten Stoffes in der Luft verstummen gelassen hatte. Jonny blickte sie nur an, doch Trunks sah deutlich die Angst in ihren Augen.und er fand sie berechtigt. Kurz wandte Jonny sich zu ihm um. "Wir sehen uns sicher noch mal wieder...wenn dieser Planet in einer Woche überhaupt noch existiert." Dann sah sie wieder Appattèr an. "Gut...ihr wollt unsere Hilfe nicht, dann wollen wir uns auch nicht aufdrängeln. Lebt wohl!" Somit gab sie ihrem Hund mit einem leisen Pfeifen das Zeichen zum Aufbrechen und wenige Sekunden später waren sie aus der Bar verschwunden.  
  
Erst herrschte einen Moment Stille...dann begann Shila zögernd ihre Hand zu heben. "Ähm... Tschuldigung...aber...was war DAS?" Sofort hang Soul`s und Trunks` Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr. Auch Appattèr sah nun zu Shila herüber, während ihr Gesicht langsam einen fragenden Ausdruck annahm, welcher sich erst aufhellte, als Soul auf die Fragende zuschritt. "Das war...so etwas...wie eine alte Bekannte.", begründete sie und lächelte dabei. Jetzt sah auch Appattèr erleuchteter aus - jedoch wohl nicht durch Soul`s Worte, sondern eher durch deren Verhalten Shila gegenüber -, wich Soul schnell aus und schnappte sich Shila`s Hand. "Ah! Dann sind Sie sicher Soul`s neue Freundin!" Sie schüttelte die Hand und lächelte freundlich. "Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Appattèr Jôunàla. Es freut mich sehr!" Shila lächelte gleichermaßen zurück. "Ach... freut mich sie kennen zu lernen...Shila Sakikaze...der etwas verdutzt aus der Wäsche schauende junge Herr hinter mir...", sie deutete auf Trancs, "...ist Trancs Laiban. Sie sind Soul`s...?" - "Tante.", erwiderte Appattèr, "Mütterlicherseits.". "Oh!", machte Shila daraufhin, "Daher hat Soul also ihr gutes Aussehen." Appattèr lächelte leicht verlegen. "Ich bitte Sie..."  
  
"Erstaunlich...", flüsterte Trunks zu Soul rüber, während sich beide auf ihre Plätze setzten, Soul ans Fenster und Trunks neben sie , "Es gibt Menschen, die Appa sympathisch finden." Als Antwort stieß sie ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Hör endlich auf damit...", zischte sie leise, "Gibt es sonst nichts, was dich verwundert?!" - "Ähm...nein?" Soul seufzte tief. "Trunks...sie hat ihren Nachnamen gesagt!" - "Ja?" - "Ja!" Nun sah kurz Appattèr zu ihnen. "Aber...hab ich den noch gar nicht erwähnt?" Soul sah sie böse an. "Nein, hast du nicht!" Schnell ließ Appattèr Shila los und ergriff Soul`s Hände. "Appattèr Jôunàla...so ist mein Name." Sie grinste ihre Nichte an und schüttelte deren Hand. "So...haben wir uns dann endlich vollständig vorgestellt?" Ehrlich gesagt war dies Soul völlig egal. Sie interessieren andere Dinge. "Sag Appa...heiße ich dann mit Nachnamen auch 'Jôunàla'?"  
  
Trancs runzelte die Stirn und meldete sich aus dem Hintergrund. "Ich dachte, du heißt 'Briefs'." Daraufhin wandte Shila sich ihm zu und klärte ihn auf. "Aber Soul wurde doch nur in Briefs-kun`s Familie aufgenommen. Das hab ich dir doch erzählt!" Appattèr antwortete Soul währenddessen. "Ehrlich gesagt weiss ich das nicht so genau. Deine Mutter kann genauso gut noch geheiratet haben - was ich für sehr wahrscheinlich halte." Wenn Appattèr ehrlich war...ja...sie wusste genau, ob dies passiert war oder nicht. Immerhin war das Schicksal höchstpersönlich ein überaus guter Infodienst...  
  
Soul senkte traurig den Kopf. "Aber...", erhob Appattèr ihre Stimme wieder, sodass Soul`s Kopf sich wiederum hob, "Eigentlich gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten." - "Und die wären?", fragte nun Trunks dazwischen. Appattèr überlegte noch mal kurz, meinte dann aber: "Soul-chan...so wie ich mir das denke, heißt du entweder 'Jôunàla' oder 'Lélalus'. Ich weiß nicht, welchen Namen deine Mutter angenommen hat oder ob sie ihren behielt."  
  
"Einen Moment mal!", warf Shila dazwischen, "Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe: Jôunàla-san...Sie wissen selbst nicht, ob Ihre Schwester geheiratet hat?" - "Nein, leider nicht, Sakikaze-san." - "Aber..." Shila runzelte die Stirn, "Sie wissen, WEN sie eventuell geheiratet hat?" Kurz blieb Appattèr still, nickte dann aber. "Als wir - ich und meine Schwester - uns das letzte Mal sahen, gab es da so eine Tendenz von ihr zu einem sehr guten Freund von mir, welcher in ihrem Alter war." - "Und daraus schlussfolgern Sie, dass die beiden geheiratet haben könnten?" Sie sah Appattèr mehr als nur zweifelnd an, doch diese nickte. "Sakikaze- san...sicher hört sich dies absurd an. Das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, doch nennen wir es weibliche Intuition...ein Gefühl von mir. Meine Schwester hatte nie gute Kontakte. Sie hat sich irgendwie immer die falschen Freunde gesucht, welche sie nie unterstützten oder ihr einfach nur in Freundschaft verbunden waren. Manche von ihnen waren sogar kriminell. Durch diese verschlechterte sich ihr Ruf auch zusehends. Nun...den jungen Mann, von dem ich rede...ihn muss man sich wie einen Lichtpunkt in diesem Durcheinander vorstellen. Er war stets darum bemüht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, kam aber durch Hindernisse - auf die ich nicht eingehen möchte - nie dazu." Sie senkte leicht den Kopf. "Als unsere familiäre Lage sich zu verschlechtern begann..." Schon allein der Tonfall, in dem sie dies sagte, sagte jedem der Anwesenden, dass sie keinesfalls nachfragen sollten, "...kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie meiner kleinen Schwester bewusst wurde, dass sie von ihren 'Freunden' keinesfalls Beistand erwarten konnte. Zu dem kommt noch, dass dieser junge Mann der Einzige war, der mir das Versprechen gab, meiner Schwester durch die Zeit zu helfen, in der ich nicht da sei." Sie sah auf. "Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es jemals zu einer festeren Beziehung gekommen ist, doch wie gesagt: Entweder heiratete sie ihn.oder niemanden. Denn ich denke, meine Schwester hat tief im Innern ein Gespür für Dinge und Entscheidungen, die ihr helfen. Sie hatte nur nie die Kraft, von den `falschen Freunden` abzukommen."  
  
Irgendwie schien sich die Stimmung in eine falsche Richtung zu entwickeln und als hätte Shila das gemerkt, seufzte sie und meinte: "Ja... das Kleine- Schwester-Problem... alle so unselbstständig..." Sie seufzte noch mal theatralisch und Appattèr dankte ihr für diese Worte. Nickend stimmte sie zu. "Jaja...es ist halt nicht leicht. Doch..." Sie beugte sich über die Karte, die vor Trunks auf dem Tisch lag und die er selbst noch gar nicht angerührt hatte, "...Irre ich mich oder sind das Lieder, die ich kenne?" Sie sah genauer hin und nahm die Karte schließlich zur Hand, während Trunks sie verdutzt ansah. "Appa...sag nicht, dass du die Lieder kennst!" Sie jedoch sah von der Karte auf und ihm in die Augen. "Doch, doch...einige kenne ich. Und ich hab auch eines gefunden, dass auch dir bekannt sein müsste." Sie begann zu grinsen, doch er sah sie nur fragend an. "Woher willst du bitte wissen, ob ich die Lieder kenne oder nicht?" Appattèr`s Lippen umspielte so ein schadenfreudiger Hauch, dass Trunks nicht wollte, dass sich dies wieder gegen ihn richtete. Es verstärkte sein schlechtes Gefühl ungemein, dass sie sich nun auch noch zu ihm herüberlehnte und einen Arm um seine Schultern legte - wie ein alter Kumpel. "Trunks- Schätzchen...", begann sie und hielt ihm die Karte vor die Nase, sodass er und sie gleichermaßen hinein sehen konnten. "...Schau doch mal...die Nummer 267...kommt sie dir nicht bekannt vor?" Trunks suchte die Nummer mit den Augen und fand sie schließlich. Er überlegte...nein...davon hatte er nie gehört. "Ich kenne das nicht, Appa." Kurz verzog sich Appattèr`s Gesicht und sah nun so aus, als hätte sie eine ganz andere Antwort erwartet. Dann nahm es einen finsteren Ausdruck an. "Trunks! Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du meinen Namen nicht kürzen sollst?!" - "Viel zu oft, Appa." - "ARGH! Hör auf damit!", drohte sie, "Ich nenne dich ja auch nicht Trunksi!" Nun wandte er sich ihr vollkommen zu, sodass ihr Arm von seinen Schultern viel. "Hab dich nicht so! 'Appa' endet ja nicht auf -i. Da ist das nicht so schlimm!" - "Ich finde es aber schlimm!" - "Auf dich achtet aber niemand." Sie ballte die Fäuste. "Trunks, du Idiot! Pass bloß auf! Du bist gerade mal so groß wie Vegeta und dieser Mann ist KLEIN! Und jetzt guck mich an!" Sie stand energisch auf. "Ich bin im Vergleich mit dir ein Riese! Wenn hier jemand nicht beachtet wird, dann bist du das. Dich kann man leichter übersehen." Trunks grummelte. "Komm wieder runter, Appa, und laber nicht permanent von meinem Vater! Guck dir lieber Laiban-kun an!" Er deutete auf den Genannten. "Er hat genauso angefangen wie ich und wenn du mir noch ein paar Jahre gibst, bin ich genauso groß wie er!" Kaum hatte er geendet, begann Appattèr zu lachen. "Ja...natürlich Trunks...und wovon träumst du nachts? Du wirst doch nicht mal halb so groß wie Laiban-san." - "Appa...ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen...und es wird dich vielleicht schocken...doch...ich bin über die Hälfte seiner Größe schon hinaus." - "Ja, Trunks...Einbildung ist das Schönes, nicht wahr?" Er nickte nur grinsend. "Du musst es ja wissen." - "Ich verbringe halt genug Zeit mit dir." - "Dann hast du doch sicher schön öfter daran gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden, oder?" Er sah sie gespielt bittend an und sie machte mit, in dem sie bedauernd nickte. "Ich weiß, Trunks...ich bin eine Gefahr für 'deine Welt', in der die Winzlinge regieren." Sie nickte nochmals. "Doch ich kann so ein kleines, kümmerliches Wesen wie dich nicht in der großen, grausamen Welt allein zurück lassen. Wer weiß, was mit dir passieren würde?!" - "Ohne dich würde ich normal werden." - "Richtig so, Trunks! Man darf nie das Träumen aufgeben, egal wie aussichtslos alles scheint!" - "Das Einzige, wovon ich träume, ist dein Verschwinden." Appattèr streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf, verwuschelte aber trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - all seine Haare. "Och, du Ärmster...solche Alpträume hast du?" - "Nein, nein, Appa...da hast du was falsch verstanden." Er schlug ihre Hand weg. "In den Träumen bist du nicht gekommen, sondern gegangen. Das hat mit Alpträumen nichts zu tun." Appattèr warf nur die Arme in die Luft. "Ach du Schreck...der arme Junge kann nicht einmal mehr zwischen Gut und Böse unterscheiden...Es tut mir leid, Trunks, doch das wird wohl nicht zu heilen sein." - "Na dann kannst du ja beruhigt verschwinden, mit der festen Überzeugung, alles nur Erdenkliche für mein geistiges Verkümmern beigetragen zu haben." - "Da gab es nicht viel beizutragen." - "Seit ich dich kenne ist es aber auf jeden Fall mehr geworden." Appattèr nickte wissend wie ein Arzt. "Oh ja...soweit ist deine Krankheit also schon fortgeschritten? Du kannst nicht mal mehr körperliche Leistungen selbst einschätzen...aber das liegt bei euch wohl in der Familie. Doch dafür kannst du ja nichts, Trunks..." Sie tätschelte ihn wieder, als wäre er ein Klein-Kind. Er jedoch pflichtete Appattèr nur wieder mit einem Nicken bei. "Das liegt sicher daran, dass sich schon mein Vater in früher Kindheit mit dir rumplagen musste. So eine Zeit sitzt einem noch Jahre später wie ein Schock in den Knochen. Das kann ich verstehen. Mein Vater tut mir leid." Appattèr nickte. "Ja...mir auch. Es muss schlimm sein, genau zu wissen, dass der eigene Sohn nie klar denken wird. Jaja...Vegeta ist schon ein armes Schwein. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich auch vererblich." - "Das Einzige, was er an mich weiter gegeben hat, bist DU." Appattèr begann zu grinsen. "Da siehst du es doch mal wieder: Dein Vater liebt dich!" Trunks schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein...er will mich auf brutalste Art und Weise killen...langsam und genüsslich..."  
  
Soul seufzte unendlich tief. "Das ist echt nicht zum Aushalten...ihr seit doch alle beide total durchgeknallt!" Appattèr und Trunks wandten sich ihr gleichzeitig zu und erkannten nun erst den äußerst amüsieren Gesichtsausdruck Shila`s und auch Trancs schien das Zuschauen Freude bereitet zu haben. "Klasse...", begann Letzterer, "...Das alles ohne auch nur für einen Moment beleidigend zu klingen oder laut zu werden...erstaunlich." Shila stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu. "Ich wette, ihr übt das täglich." - "Oh ja!", warf Soul ein, "Im Minutentakt!" Wie auf Kommando zeigte Trunks mit dem Zeigefinger auf Appattèr und diese auf selbe Weise auf ihn. "Er hat angefangen!" - "Sie hat angefangen!" Beides kam völlig synchron und sofort sahen sie sich wieder an. Soul seufzte noch einmal, stützte die Stirn in die Hände und diese auf den Tisch. "Spinner..." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Shila? Willst du die beiden im Waisenhaus aufnehmen? Oder willst du sie mir abkaufen?" Sie blickte auf und sah Shila hoffnungsvoll an. "Du kriegst beide für 10 Zenni! Nein! Ich leg noch 50 Zenni drauf! Doch bitte nimm sie mit, Shila-nee-san!" - "Also...", begann Shila, "Ich finde, ich hab schon genug Streithähne. Da sind die beiden überflüssig." - "Aber dann fühlen sie sich wenigstens wohl, Shila!" Soul`s Schultern sanken enttäuscht nach unten und sie seufzte wiederholt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hat das wieder Spaß gemacht!!! XD Ai, ai, ai...Ich wollte nicht so viel Streit schreiben, sonst hassen sich am Ende alle Leutz...aber es macht doch so viel Spaß! *ggg* Und außerdem haben wir bald den 50. Teil! *stolz sei* Jaja...diese FF wird laaaaaaang. *nick nick*  
  
Bye! SK  
  
PS.: Vergesst nicht zu schreiben, wie lang DBAP nach eurer Meinung noch laufen wird! ^^ 


	46. Die Waffen einer Frau

Ersteinmal: 1000x Entschuldigung dafür, dass dieses Kapitel so ewig lange gebraucht hat, um von mir hochgeladen zu werden. Ich hatte ziemlich viel zutun und hab mitunter auch das erste Kapitel neugeschrieben, welches ich gleich mit hochladen werde. Ich hoffe, ihn habt ein klein wenig Verständnis. ^^° Ich werde mich in Zukunft mehr beeilen.  
  
(-_-)° (_ _)° (-_-)° (_ _)° *verbeug*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Appa...willst du nicht einfach nur nach Hause gehen?", fragte Soul mit einem leicht fordernden Unterton, worauf Appattèr aufsah. "Du willst mich loswerden?!" - "Ja!" Soul sagte es ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Appa...ich weiss doch, wie das hier endet, wenn du noch länger bleibst. Geh einfach schon vor, ja? Trunks und ich kommen später nach Hause." Während sie dies gesagt hatte, hatte Appattèr ihren Arm wieder auf Trunks` Schulter gelegt. "Nun gut...ich wollte sowieso nicht stören. Doch...Soul-chan?" Sie sah die Genannte an. "Sorg bitte dafür, dass Trunks das Lied mit der Nummer 267 singt. Er weiss, wie es zu klingen hat."  
  
Und genau in diesem Moment durchzog Trunks ein Blitz, ausgehend von Appattèr`s Hand, welche immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. Mit einem Mal kam ihm die Melodie dieses Liedes in den Sinn, wie ein Geistesblitz. Kaum hatte er diese Erkenntnis verarbeitet, glitt Appattèr`s Hand von seiner Schulter, da sie diese nun zum Winken hob. "Ich gehe dann mal." Sie hielt Shila noch die Hand hin, um sich zu verabschieden und nachdem diese sie geschüttelt hatte, wanderte sie weiter zu Trancs, welcher sich ebenfalls verabschiedete. Erst jetzt wandte Trunks sich wütend um.  
  
"Appa!" Diese war schon auf halbem Wege zur Garderobe, als er dies rief. "Das bekommst du noch zurück!" Er wollte dieses Lied nicht singen! Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Er hätte dies auch nicht tun müssen, hätte Appattèr ihm nicht gezeigt, wie die Melodie lautete...doch nun? Nun würde Soul ihn zwingen!  
  
Appattèr wandte sich noch kurz um und lächelte. "Jaja, Trunks...das werde ich." Somit schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel und zog ihn mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung an. Gleich darauf kramte sie die Spange aus der Tasche, womit sie flüchtig ihre Haare hochsteckte. Den Hut nahm sie nun ebenfalls an sich, hob diesen aber noch mal, um damit zu winken. "Wir sehen uns sicher wieder, Sakikaze-san, Laiban-san. Kommt uns doch einfach mal besuchen." Somit setzte sie den Hut auf, lächelte noch mal und verließ mit großen Schritten die Bar.  
  
Kurz wurde Appattèr noch nachgesehen, dann begann Soul zu grinsen. "Du kannst das Lied singen, Trunks?" Voller Interesse lehnte sie sich zu ihrem Sitznachbarn herüber und packte dessen Hand. Er seufzte nur verzweifelt. "Soul! Das ist alles nur Appa`s Schuld!" - "Aber du kannst es singen?" Er grummelte. ".Ja." - "Dann danke ich Appa dafür!" Sie lächelte glücklich, während Trunks.nun.sagen wir, er sah nicht ganz so fröhlich aus.  
  
Noch bevor Soul ihn bitten konnte, das Lied doch vorzusingen, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. "Nö." Fragend sah Soul ihn an und langsam schloss sich ihr Mund wieder, den sie schon zum Sprechen geöffnet hatte. Er setzte sein Reden jedoch fort und unterstützte seine Meinung, indem er die Arme - wie könnte es anders sein? - vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
"Ich werde nicht singen..Nein, nein, nein und nochmals Nein!" Für einen Moment sah Soul ihn verwirrt an, da sie wohl nicht mit solcher Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte, öffnete dann aber den Mund um etwas zu sagen.leider kam sie nicht dazu, da Trunks ihr zuvor kam.  
  
"Und: Nein, du brauchst gar nicht versuchen, mich zu überreden! Ich werde nicht! Punkt!" Immer noch war Soul`s Mund leicht geöffnet, doch nun schloss sie ihn, sah Trunks aber weiter an. Ihr Blick wandelte sich langsam von "verwirrt" zu "fragend", dann zu "verdutzt" und schließlich in "enttäuscht". Ihre Augen sahen ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, als hätte er ihr das Liebste genommen, was sie besaß, doch diesmal würde er das Ganze durchstehen und am Ende als "Sieger" dastehen. Mittlerweile litt nun doch wirklich sein Image darunter, dass er sich ständig von Frauen herumkommandieren ließ.  
  
"Nein, Soul. Da kannst du so traurig und enttäuscht gucken, wie du willst! Das zieht nicht. Ich will nicht singen, klar?! Und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte, nur, weil Appa meinte, ich soll. Ich habe nicht nach Appa`s Pfeife zu tanzen. Und ich war auch nicht derjenige, der in diese Bar wollte." Er sprach weder laut noch aufgebracht, aber sehr bestimmt. Soul`s Blick wurde immer betrübter, doch Trunks war sich sicher, dass das nur Show war. Jaja.es war doch immer dasselbe. Sie setzte ihre Sei- lieb-zu-mir-Miene auf, er machte sich total die Vorwürfe und sobald er ihr Recht gab und sich - in den meisten Fällen - daraufhin vollkommen zum Deppen machte, sprang sie auf, um ihn zu drücken und ihm zu sagen, wie gern sie ihn doch hatte.und erst dann wurde ihm jedes Mal bewusst, dass die zu Tode betrübte Miene nur aufgesetzt war. Und schon hunderte Male hatte er sich geschworen, nicht noch einmal darauf hereinzufallen. Immerhin waren sie beide mittlerweile fast erwachsen.da musste solcher Quatsch nicht mehr sein, dachte er sich zumindest. Soul schien da anderer Meinung zu sein.  
  
Sie versuchte weiterhin, ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen davon zu überzeugen, wie wunderbar es doch sein würde, wenn er sänge. Schließlich schob sie noch ein gehauchtes und unendlich trauriges "Nur einmal.für mich." hinterher. Weiterhin blieb Trunks` Antwort darauf: "Nein." Jetzt setzte sie also schon mehr Mittel gegen ihn ein, doch diesmal würde er standhaft bleiben. Es gab nichts, womit sie ihm drohen konnte, weder mit eventuell ausgeplauderten Geheimnissen, noch mit Liebesentzug. Immerhin wusste er, dass sie mindestens genauso abhängig von ihm war, wie er von ihr. Würde sie ihm mit demselben Mittel wie zuvor drohen, würde er halt dieses Mal darauf eingehen. Immerhin hielt auch sie es nicht länger aus als er. Nur schade, um die dadurch vergeudete Zeit und Bulma`s schlechte Laune, wenn sie sah, dass sich ihre Lieblingskinderchen nicht mehr verstanden.  
  
"Nein, Soul. Auch nicht nur einmal und auch nicht für dich. Ich singe für dich, wenn ich Lust dazu habe und wenn wir allein sind.aber nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier." Er klang weiterhin sehr ruhig, als der dies sagte. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er sich mit ihr streiten wollte. Sein einziges Ziel war, dass SIE dieses Mal den Kürzeren ziehen musste.und so ein großes Opfer war es nun wirklich nicht, von seinem Gesang verschont zu bleiben, auch wenn sie das vollkommen anders sah.  
  
"Aber Trunks." Sie sah immer noch so unendlich traurig aus und ihr Blick verschlimmerte sich sogar noch. Trunks wandte sich ab. Diese Frau schreckte ja vor nichts zurück! War es nicht genug, dass sie ihm urst die Schuldgefühle aufband.Nein! Jetzt kramte sie auch noch die Kleine-Mädchen- Waffen heraus. Große, unschuldige Augen verbunden mit einem traurig- enttäuscht-hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck, der wirklich jedem noch so gefühlslosen Felsklotz ein schlechtes Gewissen verpasste und oben drauf setzte sie noch eine kleine, zitternde Bewegung, da sie ihre Hand auf seine legte.  
  
"Trunks...es ist doch nur ein einziges Lied..." Jaja...nur ein Lied...darum ging es ihm ja auch nicht. Er würde 100 Lieder für sie singen...aber nur, wenn er wollte. Er verstand sowieso nicht, wie sie so sehr auf seine Stimme bestehen konnte. Er musste das nicht tun! Atmen musste er, sonst gar nichts!  
  
Seufzend wandte er sich ihr wieder zu und rutschte sogar etwas näher. Nicht, dass er vorhatte aufzugeben. Keines Falls. Diese Schlacht würde er mit Soul zu Ende führen! Egal, wie kindisch das war. Doch an diesem Abend hatte er für seinen Geschmack schon genug mitgemacht und der DDR-Auftritt auf dem Spielautomaten gehörte zweifelsohne zu dem dazu, was mit dem Aufstehen nach Shila`s Anruf begonnen hatte.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an, Soul.", meinte er und sah sie dabei genauestens an, "Du brauchst nicht so große Augen zu machen und ich werde mich garantiert nicht erweichen lassen..." Ihr Blick wurde wieder fragend, "...Ich singe hier nicht, klar? Nicht hier, nicht jetzt." Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an. "Hab ich heute nicht schon genug zur allgemeinen Belustigung beigetragen? Ich hab mich auf diesem Spielautomaten beinahe zum Deppen gemacht, von Appa muss ich mir ein Lied aufdrücken lassen, das ich nicht singen will und du sorgst selbstverständlich dafür, DASS ich es singe...Klasse." Er seufzte. "Versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht für dich singen würde, aber dass ich zu Dingen gezwungen werde, die ich normalerweise einfach nur aus Freundlichkeit oder Freundschaft allein entscheide...das finde ich blöde."  
  
Soul konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er gleich wieder die Arme verschränken würde...und sie behielt Recht. Er tat es wirklich, vielleicht aber auch nur, um nicht ganz so ernst auszusehen, denn langsam befielen ihn Zweifel, ob das alles von Soul wirklich nur gespielt gewesen war. Und mit verschränkten Armen war er die letzte Person der Welt, die ernst aussah...  
  
Soul`s Blick war nicht mehr so traurig wie zuvor, doch immer noch wirkte sie sehr verständnislos gegenüber dem, was er sagte. "Du willst also nicht für mich singen...?" Schon allein diese Frage traf ihn wieder wie ein Stein geradewegs mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Soul..." Er könnte seinen Kopf irgendwo gegen hauen so schrecklich war das! Jetzt verpasste sie ihm wieder Schuldgefühle! Wie gut, dass sie ihn gaaaaar nicht quälte. "Sicher singe ich für dich.", erklärte er ihr mit hilflos ausgebreiteten Armen, "Doch ist es nicht meine Entscheidung, ob das jetzt sein muss?" Sie wich ein kleines Stück zurück und sah betrübt zur Seite. "Ich hab dich doch so lang nicht mehr singen gehört...Trunks..."  
  
In Gedanken suchte er sich schon einen passenden Gegenstand, um seinen Kopf dagegen zu schlagen. "...Soul-chan..." Was war wohl besser zum Kopf-gegen- hauen? Tisch, Wand oder Karaoke-Anlage?  
  
"Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, dass ich für dich singen werde, wenn wir allein sind. Hör doch auf, so traurig zu schauen."  
  
Er entschied sich für die Wand. Am effektivsten.  
  
"Versteh doch." Sie sah ihn immer noch betrübt an und irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an so unendlich viele Dinge, die er mal erlebt hatte, denn Soul hatte seit Ewigkeiten schon denselben Gesichtsausdruck, wenn etwas passierte, was sie nicht mochte. "Aber...ich würde doch auch für dich singen.......Trunks..." Nun traf ihr Blick wieder den seinen und in Gedanken trommelte sein Kopf schon munter gegen die nächste Wand. Äußerlich wirkte er hingegen immer verzweifelter. Sie trieb ihn wirklich in die Enge. Er war eindeutig dagegen, dass sie so etwas mit ihm tat! Welcher Idiot hatte eigentlich behauptet, Frauen seien das schwache Geschlecht?!  
  
Er atmete tief durch und sah sie erneut an. "Soul...hör zu: Wenn du singst und Laiban-san und Shila-san auch...dann werde ich sehen, ob ich auf diese Bühne da..." Er deutete auf die Karaoke-Bühne, auf der gerade ein junges Mädchen trällerte, "...gehen werde. Aber nicht, wenn hier alle besser singen als ich, klar?" Er traute sich gar nicht, sie anzusehen. "Bist du damit einverstanden?"  
  
In Gedanken durchschlug sein Kopf die Wand und griff nun auf die Zweitmöglichkeit "Tisch" zurück.  
  
"Hm?" Sie sah ihn mit so überraschten Augen an, dass er sich nach einer zweiten Wand umsah, da der weichere Tisch diesen Anblick nicht aus seinem Kopf verdängen (herausprügeln?) könnte.  
  
Ihr Blick durchbohrte ihn praktisch. "......Im Ernst?", fragte sie leise, fast flüstern und klang dabei so ungläubig, als hätte er ihr gesagt, dass sich gerade der Himmel grün gefärbt hätte. Er nickte wenige Male und machte somit die Bewegung nach, die sein Kopf im Unterbewusstsein schon seit längerem in schnellerem Tempo vollzog. "Ja...im Ernst. Ist das okay so?"  
  
Er sah sie nicht an, merkte aber, dass sie kurz zur anderen Tischseite sah, sich dann wieder ihm zuwandte...und zu lächeln begann. Dann merkte er nur noch, wie er auf die Sitzbank - die geschwungen um den gesamten Tisch führte und auf der er mit Trancs, Shila und Soul Platz genommen hatte - gedrückt wurde und nun vollkommen auf dieser lag. Er hatte noch nicht einmal so schnell mitbekommen, warum dies nun passiert war und wer dafür verantwortlich war - obwohl er einen "leisen" Verdacht hatte - als Soul - übrigens genau auf ihm - ihn packte, seinen Kopf gerade hielt damit er nicht rumzappelte und ihm dann einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.  
  
Sofort war Shila aufgesprungen, da der Tisch ihr die Sicht versperrt hatte und sie nun wieder einen tollen Ausblick hatte und selbst Trancs lehnte sich etwas nach vorn.  
  
Für ungefähr eine Sekunde lang ließ Soul von Trunks ab, rief ein: "Ich hab dich ja so lieb!" aus und küsste ihn wiederholt. Seine Hände schwebten komplett desorientiert hinter ihrem Rücken in der Luft, unentschlossen, ob sie etwas tun sollten oder nicht. Wenige Sekunden später stützte Soul sich mit den Händen auf und stemmte sich ein paar Zentimeter hoch, womit er sie ansehen konnte...und er sah geradewegs in ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
"Trunks! Du bist ja so toll!" Und schon senkte sie sich wieder, um ihn erneut zu knuddeln und flüchtig zu küssen, dann wieder zu knuddeln und wieder zu küssen.  
  
Langsam benutzte er seine Hände um sich am Tisch nach oben zu ziehen, doch Soul schien dies nicht wirklich ein Hindernis zu sein, denn sie blieb einfach an ihm hängen und ließ sich von ihrer Beschäftigung keinesfalls abbringen.  
  
Als Trunks aufrecht saß, hatte er wieder das Problem mit seinen Händen, die nicht wussten, wohin. Schließlich legte er einen Arm um Soul`s Hüfte und drückte sie etwas von sich weg. Auf diese Weise löste sich wenigstens ihr Oberkörper von ihm und nur noch ihre Hände lagen in seinem Nacken oder in seinen Haaren. Genauso wie zuvor strahlte sie ihn an, als hätte er ihr den innigsten und sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. "Du bist toll!", wiederhole sie noch mal, "Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, wie schön es doch ist, so einen absolut wunderbaren Mann wie dich anhimmeln zu dürfen!" Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
Als Trunks sie so lächeln sah, war er froh, der ganzen Sache zugestimmt zu haben, doch wenn er daran dachte, dass er es auch einhalten müsste, dann verging ihm jegliche gute Laune. Nicht, dass er etwa ein Musikmuffel wäre...er hatte nichts gegen Musik...außer natürlich, er musste sie selbst machen. Er grummelte. Aber...Er sah wieder in ihr Gesicht. Was hatte sie gesagt? Hatte sie ihn gerade als "absolut wunderbaren Mann" bezeichnet? Und hatte sie gesagt, dass sie es schön fand, ihn anhimmeln zu dürfen?  
  
Er musste einfach lächeln. So eine geballte Naivität hatte auch nur sie. Und wie er fand, machte sie das wahnsinnig niedlich.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Nun gut.", begann Soul, "Wenn Trunks erst singt, wenn jemand anderes schon dran war, dann entscheiden wir jetzt, wer derjenige sein wird!" - "Sicher, Soul-chan.", warf Shila trocken ein, "Und wie willst du das machen?" Soul grinste. "Ich bestimme einfach jemanden!" - "Nein!", protestierte Trancs, "Das geht nicht!" - "Warum sollte das nicht gehen?" - "Weil du mich nehmen würdest!"  
  
Soul sah Trancs fragend an. "Was macht dich da so sicher?" - "Das liegt ja wohl auf der Hand." Soul wurde von ihm genau angeschaut. "Briefs-san fällt raus, weil er ja erst singt, wenn wir anderen uns blamiert haben. Das heißt, es bleiben noch Shila und ich und da du Shila leiden kannst, werde ich das Opfer sein!"  
  
Daraufhin begann Soul zu lachen. "Gut kombiniert, Laiban-kun. Dann mach dich mal auf den Weg zur Bühne!" - "Warum sollte ich?!" Als Antwort sah Trunks ihn kopfschüttelnd an und meinte: "Weil man weiblichen Augen nicht widerstehen kann, Laiban-san." - "Aber -" Bevor Trancs zu Ende reden konnte, hat Soul nach seinem Handy gegriffen, welches immer noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, und es gedreht. Kaum 4 Sekunden später wurde es so langsam, dass es stehen blieb und mit der winzigen Antenne genau auf Trancs deutete. Dieser sah Soul fragend an. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie sich kindisch benahm...aber einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus das Handy durch die Gegend drehen...das machten doch wirklich NUR Kleinkinder. Jedoch wurde ihm gleich bewusst, warum sie das getan hatte.  
  
"Laiban-kun!", rief sie aus und klatschte in die Hände, "Du wurdest leider überstimmt. Selbst dein Handy richtet sich gegen dich und wählt dich zum freiwilligen Ersten." Sie grinste und genau jetzt stellte sich auch noch Shila gegen ihn. Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und breitete die Arme aus. "Tcha...da kann man wohl nichts machen, Trancs-san."  
  
Der 'freiwillige Erste' sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue von Shila zu Soul und wieder zurück...und mit jedem Blickrichtungswechsel sah er noch verwirrter aus. "Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" Soul räusperte sich. "Laiban-kun...falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast...", sie sah völlig ernst auf, "...Wenn es um das Verarschen kleiner Trunks` geht - egal ob Briefs oder Laiban - , bin ich die Ernsthaftigkeit in Person." Sie nickte zweimal, sah zu Shila, welche ebenfalls noch mal zustimmend nickte...und dann begannen beide schallend zu lachen.  
  
Trunks seufzte tief, während er sich zurücklehnte. Er ruhte sich jetzt auf der Tatsache aus, dass er erst einmal nicht singen müsste. Und so wie Trancs sich weigerte, würde er wohl gar nicht trällern müssen. Das brachte ihn zum Grinsen, doch er hatte nicht sein halbes Leben mit Soul verbracht, um nicht genau zu wissen, dass sie Trancs zwingen würde...und das mit 100%iger Garantie.  
  
Fazit: Auch ihn würde es früher oder später erwischen. Sofort war seine gute Laune wieder am Boden und er seufzte. "Mein Gott, Laiban-san, jetzt sing halt, wenn du sie damit glücklich machst!", brachte er schließlich ziemlich genervt heraus und rutschte auf seinem Platz tiefer, woraufhin Trancs ihn jedoch fast schon panisch anschaute. "Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast, Briefs-san...nicht ausgerechnet JETZT!"  
  
Er wurde von Trunks entschuldigend angesehen. "Laiban-san...du musst den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen." Er deutete auf Shila und Soul. "Schau sie dir an. Ihre Augen brennen doch förmlich vor Tatendrang und Gemeinheiten, die sie an uns loswerden möchten." Nun deutete er auf sich selbst. "Und nun schau uns an..." Er sah zu Trancs auf, blickte diesem in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind Geschichte...und unsere Seriosität sowieso, genauso wie unser Durchsetzungsvermögen. Wir können praktisch einpacken." Wieder zeigte seine Hand auf die beiden Frauen. "Das ist die Weiblichkeit in ihrer schrecklichen Gestalt......was sollen wir da bitte machen? Wir sind doch nur arme Schweine!"  
  
Soul sah ihn mit großen Augen an; sie war sprachlos. "Also...", begann sie, unterbrach sich aber, um Worte zu finden, "Also...", versuchte sie es noch mal und schaute verwirrt drein, "...Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können, Trunks..."  
  
Dieser lehnte sich sofort wieder zurück. "Sag ich ja. Also, Laiban- san...würdest du jetzt freundlicher Weise das Lied eingeben und mir dabei helfen, diesen Scheiß so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen?! Ich will weder hier übernachten, noch bis an mein Lebensende jeden Tag mit den Worten `Du wolltest aber noch singen!` hierher geschleppt werden. Jetzt tu es halt!!!" Trancs saß noch einen Moment grummelnd da, erhob sich dann jedoch. "Briefs-san...das ist hoher Verrat am älteren Ego...ich hoffe, das ist dir klar."  
  
Somit schlürfte er los, die Zahl des Liedes einzugeben und neben der kleinen Bühne zu warten, bis der Vorhersingende von selbiger herabstieg. Währenddessen klebten Shila`s und Soul`s Blicke auf Trunks, der immer noch zurückgelehnt auf seinem Platz saß und seufzte. Schließlich lehnte Soul sich zu ihm rüber, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dich beruhigt, aber du hast gerade bewiesen, dass du nicht vollkommen nach Papa kommst. Papa hätte sich nämlich strickt geweigert." Sie nickte bestätigend, worauf Trunks jedoch nur genervter aussah. "Das ist mir auch klar. Wahrscheinlich hab ich auch mal wieder gezeigt, dass ich blöder als Papa bin...Immerhin habe ich mich NICHT geweigert." Er unterbrach sich mit einem Seufzer, "Doch was soll`s...dann bin ich halt blöd. Hauptsache, ich komme bald aus diesem Scheiß-Laden raus!"  
  
Soul begann, einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und ihn an sich zu drücken. "Jetzt bist du aber bööööse, Trunks." - "Ist mir doch egal! Du hast mich immerhin zum Singen gezwungen! Soll ich freudestrahlend durch die Gegend hüpfen vor lauter Vorfreude, oder was?!" Soul grummelte noch mehr, streichelte ihm jedoch zwischendurch immer wieder durch das Haar. "Du bist gemein, Trunks." Er seufzte genervt. "Jaja...ich weiß. Ich bin gemein, herzlos und überhaupt das größte und egoistischste Arschloch der Welt! Na und?! Damit kann ich leben. Immerhin kann ich es darauf schieben, dass ich das von Papa geerbt habe." - "Truuuuunks...hör auf mit dieser Mistkerl-Miene und sei wieder lieb." - "Und du hör auf mit diesem 'Truuuuunks'! Es ist schrecklich!"  
  
Mit einem Mal ließ sie ihn los und setzte sich wieder normal auf ihren Platz, wobei sie selbstverständlich nicht den enttäuschten und schmollenden Blick von ihm ließ. Trunks war das jedoch herzlich egal und er spürte keinerlei Reuegefühl. Für einen Moment herrschte somit Stille an dem Tisch der 3, bis Trunks einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf spürte. Irritiert hob er selbigen und blickte in Shila`s tadelndes Gesicht. In den Händen hielt sie das dicke Buch, das sie mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, legte es jetzt aber auf den Tisch, da es doch ziemlich schwer war und sie nun wieder die Hände frei hatte, um mit dem Zeigefinger belehrend hin und her zu schwenken. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an und stützte die Arme in die Hüfte.  
  
"Sonst geht es dir aber noch gut, ja?!" Er sah sie völlig verwirrt an. Warum... "Warum hast du mich mit dem Buch geschlagen?!", fragte er sauer, worauf Shila ihren Blick jedoch verschärfte. "So geht man nicht mit einer Dame um...und schon gar nicht, mit einer kleinen Schwester!" Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich genau diesen Moment ausgesucht, indem Trancs nicht da war, weil er sonst sicher etwas im Bezug auf sie und ihre Ausdrucksmethoden IHRER kleinen Schwester gegenüber gesagt hätte.  
  
Trunks schnappte nach Luft. Das war ja wohl... "Hallo?!?!?!" Energisch stand er auf. "Wer von uns beiden ist hier schon länger mit Soul zusammen, hä?! Soweit ich weiß bin ICH das!" Er schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch, welcher daraufhin verdächtig knackte. "Ich werde ja wohl wissen, wie gemein ich zu ihr sein kann, um IHRE Gemeinheiten wieder auszubügeln!"  
  
BOOMBOOM  
  
Diesmal hatte es sein Schienbein erwischt, das Shila trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nicht unter den Tisch gesehen, außerordentlich genau getroffen hatte. Und im Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit eroberte sie das Buch zurück und verstaute es schnell wieder in ihrer Tasche, damit Trunks es nicht wieder "entführen" konnte. Und selbst bevor er auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte Soul ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihn auf seinen Platz zurück gezogen, doch auch dort ließ sie ihn nicht los, sondern zog ihn - ganz im Gegenteil - noch näher zu sich heran, damit er keinerlei Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, um es wieder auf einen Streit ankommen zu lassen. Sie seufzte und machte ein hilfloses Gesicht.  
  
"Ich glaube...", begann sie, "...Es war keine so gute Idee, Laiban-kun weggehen zu lassen...als er noch hier war, ist es nicht soweit gekommen..." - "Daran bin ich ja wohl nicht Schuld.", grummelte Trunks mit einem giftigen Blick, den er Shila zuwarf. Diese jedoch erwiderte den Blick ebenbürtig, sah dann aber Soul schulterzuckend an. "Das passiert, wenn auf einen Mann gleich 2 Frauen kommen...totale Überforderung. Jetzt hat die Waage ihr Gleichgewicht verloren."  
  
Dazu sagte Trunks jetzt gar nichts mehr. Zum Einen: Er hatte es sein halbes Leben lang mit 2 Frauen ausgehalten! Nur diese hier - er sah zu Shila rüber - war ihm eindeutig zu viel. Und zum Anderen: Was hatte eigentlich das weibliche Geschlecht gegen ihn? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er für Frauen bisher nur Gutes getan. Sie aufgenommen, wenn sie kein Zuhause hatten; sie vor gewissen Cyborgs beschützt; ihr Leben gerettet, wenn sie Autounfälle hatten oder fast ertranken...und was bekam er dafür? Schlage von einer männerquälenden Tyrannin. Sehr schön.  
  
Das blonde Mädchen neben ihm, das die Stille nicht unterbrochen hatte - was für sie ungewöhnlich war - wandte sich nun ihm zu, streckte eine ihrer Hände nach seiner aus und legte sie auf diese. Daraufhin schweiften Trunks` Blicke zu ihr herüber. ***Soul?*** Sie jedoch lehnte sich nur zum ihm nach vorn...etwas zu weit, wie es Trunks erschien. Als wolle sie sich in seine Arme legen. Mit dem Oberkörper wich er ein Stück zurück. ***Soul?!*** Gleichzeitig legte die Genannte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn leicht zurück. ***Nicht weggehen...***, hörte er nur von ihr, bevor sie sich noch etwas mehr zu ihm hinüber lehnte und ihn dann gänzlich umarmte. Hatte er irgend etwas nicht ganz mitbekommen?  
  
"Ähm...Soul?", fragte er nun schon zum dritten Male, diesmal jedoch für jeden hörbar. Ihre Umarmung wurde noch etwas fester. ***Trunks...ich verspreche dir, dass wir nie wieder in eine Karaoke-Bar gehen und dass wir nie wieder ausgehen, wenn du es nicht willst...doch diesen Abend bringen wir hinter uns, ohne irgendwelche...schlimmeren Zwischenfälle, ja?*** Trunks seufzte. Darauf wollte sie also hinaus. Aber eigentlich verstand er sie ja. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, er hatte sich nur geweigert, weil er einfach keine Lust gehabt hatte. Sie hatte nur Spaß mit ihm haben wollen und eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass sie wieder so naiv darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber - er sah sie an - sie war im Grunde so lieb...wie sollte er ihr das denn nur übel nehmen? Sie wollte ihm ja nichts Böses. Das hatte sie noch nie gewollt. Aber zum Glück gab es ja noch andere Personen, denen man etwas übel nehmen konnte. ***Wir können so oft ausgehen, wie du willst....aber nicht mit Sakikaze- san!*** Er funkelte Shila böse an, was dieser natürlich nicht entging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uff...geschafft. Die 4 sind ganz schön kompliziert. ^^° Einer seltsamer als der Andere.  
  
Naja...so nimmt das Chaos seinen Lauf... 


	47. Die Wirkung der Musik

Ich weiss, ich weiss. Es hat wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert. *seufz* Doch durch die aufmunternden Kommentare von SSJSweety (Meine Gute...*schnief*...du bist soooo lieb!) und Kartarus (^___^ Danke sehr! Ich habe mich sooooo sehr gefreut. Du darfst übrigens so viele Reviews schreiben, wie du nur willst! *g*), hab ich jetzt irgendwie Lust, ein Kapitel zu uploaden.  
  
Nächsten Sonntag bringe ich pünktlich ein Kapitel on, ja? ^^° Ansonsten: Beschwerde-Mails an mich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shila und Trunks hatten jedoch keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich anzugiften, da Trancs nun langsam und schwermütig auf die kleine Bühne stieg. Soul und die beiden Streithähne wandten sich also eben dieser zu.  
  
Trancs sah immer noch nicht begeisterter aus als vorher auch, doch er schien sich jetzt mit der Tatsache, singen zu müssen, abgefunden zu haben. Vor dem Mikrohalter angekommen, warf er einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, auf dem weiter das Wort "Karaoke" kreiste und die Farben wechselte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es noch nicht losging. Um so besser. Somit nahm er also das Mikrophon an sich und der Bildschirm zeigte nun ein schwarzes Bild.  
  
Der Titel des Liedes erschien: "Three times a lady"  
  
Die Melodie begann zu spielen. Er hatte sich anscheinend ein sehr langsames und ruhiges Lied ausgesucht.  
  
Als Soul zu Shila sah, sah diese gerade sehr verwirrt aus. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass Trancs gerade dieses Lied singen würde. Als Soul wieder zur Bühne sah, war das kurze Intro auch schon vorbei, denn Trancs hob das Mikrophon an seinen Mund.  
  
"Thanks...for the times...that you've given me.  
  
The memories are all in my mind.  
  
And now that we've come...to the end of our rainbow...  
  
There is something I must say out loud..."  
  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der er kurz zu Shila schaute, den Blick aber sofort wieder senkte. Soul bemerkte im Übrigen, das Trancs außerordentlich gut sang. Und sie fragte sich, warum er sich so geweigert hatte. Immerhin war, seit dem sie in diese Bar gekommen waren, niemand so Gutes auf der Bühne gewesen. Außerdem hatte er eine wunderbare Stimme, die hervorragend zu dem Lied passte, welches er sich ausgesucht hatte.  
  
"You're once...twice...three times a lady.  
  
And I love you...  
  
Yes, you once...twice...three times a lady.  
  
And I love you...  
  
...I love you..."  
  
"Shila?", machte Soul leise, um zu fragen, wie das Lied hieß, bekam aber nur ein "Psssst!" als Antwort, da Shila die Augen nicht von der Bühne nahm. "Leise, Soul-chan...jetzt singt er schon mal. Ich will es genießen." Trunks schluckte nur bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm dasselbe Schicksal bevorstand. Soul jedoch saß da und dachte über den Zusammenhang von dem Lied und Trancs nach...Er schaute dabei immer so verstohlen zu Shila. Doch bei allem Respekt...was hatte Shila mit einer "Lady" zutun?  
  
"When we are together...  
  
The moments I cherish...  
  
With every beat of my heart.  
  
To touch you...to hold you...  
  
To feel you...to need you...  
  
There is nothing to keep us apart."  
  
Wieder folge eine längere Pause, in der Trancs auf der Bühne etwas verloren wirkte, dann ein rascher Blick zu der Sitzgruppe, unter denen er bis vor kurzem noch geweilt hatte. Trunks lächelte zu ihm rüber, als Zeichen, dass er bei den Mädels doch recht gut ankam. Soul grinste ihn breit an und schwankte im Takt des Liedes, da es ihr wohl sehr gefiel. Und Shila...Shila sah ihn an, mit einem etwas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, worauf Trancs aber nur kurz lächelte. Er begann wiederholt, den Refrain zu singen.  
  
Soul lehnte sich ganz weit zu Trunks rüber und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während ihr Arm sich bei ihm einhakte. Ein Grund für ihn, sich ihr zuzuwenden. ***Was gibt es denn, Süße?***, fragte er grinsend. Das Lied schien Soul romantisch gestimmt zu haben.  
  
Sie schmiegte sich lächelnd näher an seinen Arm. ***Singst du auch ein so schönes Lied für mich?*** Für einen Moment bekam sie nichts als Schweigen von ihm, doch dann hörte sie ihn. ***Ich glaub...ich hab ein passendes Lied für dich...*** - ***Ja?*** Trunks spürte, wie Soul`s Arm um ihn herum griff und sich dann an seinem Shirt festhielt. Er lächelte. ***Ja...und ich glaube, es wird dir gefallen.*** Ihre Hand lies sein Shirt los, krabbelte aber seine Schulter hinauf bis zu seinem Kopf und strich dort langsam durch sein Haar. ***Du bist wirklich toll, Trunks...*** Er begann zu lächeln. ***Weiß ich doch!***  
  
Trancs verließ nach Beenden der Vorstellung die Bühne - worauf reger Applaus losbrach - und schritt auf die Sitzgruppe zu. Vor Shila blieb er stehen, da diese ihn zu seinem Platz durchrücken lassen musste. Sie sah ihn jedoch nur lächelnd an, lächelte noch etwas mehr und meinte dann: "Schleimer." Dann rutschte sie von ihrem Platz auf Trancs` Ehemaligen, damit dieser dort Platz nehmen konnte.  
  
Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, spürte Trunks, wie Soul ihre Hand von seinem Kopf nahm und sich nun ganz weit über den Tisch lehnte. "Laiban-kun! Ich finde...-", teilte sie ihm aufgeregt mit, "...Ich finde, du hast eine richtig tolle Stimme!" Sie grinste ihn breit an, worauf er einfach lächeln musste. "Danke sehr, Soul-chan." Jetzt war er beruhigt. Er hatte es hinter sich gebracht und sich dabei nicht einmal blamiert. Das war doch gut! Jetzt konnte er seelenruhig zusehen, wie die anderen darum bangten, als Nächste an der Reihe zu sein.  
  
Soul fiel in ihren Sitz zurück, lehnte sich wieder an Trunks` Schulter und fragte ganz selbstverständlich: "Und wer jetzt?" Für Trunks` Geschmack drückte sie sich eine Spur zu sehr an seinen Arm, während sie dies fragte. Sie wollte eindeutig, dass er der Nächste war...da musste er etwas unternehmen!  
  
"Also...ich finde, jetzt sollte eine von euch Mädels singen." Soul, die wohl erwartet hatte, dass so etwas in der Richtung von ihm kommen würde, lies sofort seinen Arm los und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Aha...und wie kommst du auf diese schlaue Idee?" - "Na...", begann er, "...Immerhin hat Laiban- kun eben gesungen...jetzt brauchen wir halt eine weibliche Stimme. So etwas nennt sich `Ausgleich`, Soul. Oder wozu wurde sonst der Ausspruch `Ladys first` kreiert?" Shila kannte das Problem mit nicht-singen-wollenden Männern wohl sehr gut und unterstützte Soul somit. "Trancs hat aber schon gesungen. Also geht es nicht um das `First`, sondern um das `Second`. Und soweit ich weiß, werden im Zusammenhang damit keine Ladys genannt, Briefs-kun." Sie grinste Trunks schadenfreudig an. "Somit steht die Wahl des Zweiten also aus..." Sie erwiderte Trunks` Blick, welcher kälter als jeder Gefrierschrank wirkte, ebenbürtig und steigerte ihn sogar. Soul kam ihrem kleinen Machtkampf jedoch naiv in die Quere, indem sie sich wieder an Trunks hängte. "Siehst du, Trunks? Du kannst also doch singen!" Sie grinste ihn an. "Du meintest doch, du hättest ein schönes Lied! Sing es doch für uns!"  
  
Trancs begann ebenfalls mehr als gewinnend zu grinsen. Immerhin war dies dieselbe Situation, wie vorhin, als die Frauen ihn zum Singen zwingen wollten. Und soweit er sich erinnerte, war Trunks ihm in den Rücken gefallen... Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
"Also ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Briefs-san jetzt singen sollte." Der Genannte wandte sich Trancs sofort zu und sein Blick war genauso panisch, wie der seines älteren Ego`s vor ein paar Minuten noch gewesen war. "Laiban- kun!", rief er aus, "Bitte nicht!" Trancs sah ihn jedoch nur mit einem fiesen Blick an, worauf Trunks mit einem Hilflosen antwortete. Trancs` Gesicht zierte schon bald darauf ein noch viel schadenfreudigeres Grinsen. Die Jungs brauchten kein einziges Wort vom Anderen, um zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.  
  
So wandte der Ältere sich an Soul. "Sag, Soul-chan...ich musste vorhin doch singen, weil ich überstimmt wurde, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen nickte wissend. "Genau!" - "Na also! Ist doch alles klar!" Trancs lehnte sich gelassen zurück. "Dann wissen wir ja jetzt, wer unser Zweiter ist." Er setzte ein perfektes Ich-bin-ein-Arschloch-und-stolz-darauf-Grinsen auf.  
  
Trunks seufzte unendlich tief, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte, um sich die Nummer des Liedes, welches er singen wollte...sollte - wie auch immer - zu merken und erhob sich dann. Ohne ein Wort machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bühne, wobei er von Trancs im Vorbeigehen noch ein höchst gehässiges "Hoher Verrat am älteren Ego...glaubst du wirklich, das bleibt unbestraft?" zugeflüstert bekam.  
  
An der Bühne angekommen, gab er also die Nummer des Liedes ein und wartete, bis es gespielt wurde, wobei er des öfteren aus Langeweile auf seine Uhr sah. Es war kurz vor 22 Uhr, obwohl es ihm viel später vorkam. Währenddessen konnte er Soul ich seinem Kopf hören.  
  
***Trunks...? Bist du sauer?*** - ***Nein! Mir ging es nie besser!***, antwortete er mit höchst sarkastischem Unterton, worauf seine Gesprächspartnerin einen Moment lang nichts erwiderte. ***Ich meine es ernst, Trunks...bin du sauer? Oder anders ausgedrückt: Kann ich mit dir unter einem Dach leben, ohne, dass du mir alle 5 Minuten vorhältst, was für ein treuloses Miststück ich bin?***  
  
Trunks seufzte. ***Ich würde dich nicht als treuloses Miststück bezeichnen...*** - ***Eher als gemeine Ziege, um das Ganze mal abzuschwächen?*** Kurz überlegte Trunks. ***Das schon eher...aber selbst das würde ich nicht tun. Dafür hast du schon viel schlimmere Dinge getan, wofür sich diese Betitelungen eher geeignet hätten.*** Soul begann auf ihrem Platz leicht zu grinsen. ***Willst du damit - so ganz eventuell natürlich - sagen, dass das alles gar nicht so schlimm ist...jetzt mal so im Vergleich mit anderen Aktionen?*** Trunks hingegen seufzte. ***Ganz eventuell....ja.*** Auf Soul`s Gesicht legte sich ein wohliges Lächeln. ***Ich glaube, du bist wirklich ein richtig guter Kerl, Trunks.***  
  
Trunks nickte. ***Ist es vielleicht gerade das, was mich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt?*** - ***Hm...nein. ***, antwortete Soul ihm nach kurzem Überlegen, ***Ich glaube, das sind eher deine Prügelsucht und deine Verpeiltheit...und natürlich deine Hilfsbereitschaft, sonst hättest du mich ja nicht!*** Sie grinste, worauf Trunks eine Augenbraue hob. ***Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich es bereuen soll, so ein kleines, quengelndes Etwas wie dich aufgenommen zu haben?*** - ***Wärst du dann glücklicher?***  
  
Verwundert über diese Frage wandte Trunks sich dem Tisch zu, an dem Soul saß, um an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können, ob sie dies im Scherz oder im Ernst gesagt hatte. Er sah in ihr zufrieden und treu lächelndes Gesicht. Er wandte sich mit selbem Lächeln der Bühne zu, da er nun an der Reihe war. ***Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.***  
  
Aufgeregt hüpfte Soul auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. "Jetzt singt er, jetzt singt er!", quiekte sie aufgeregt und schlug einmal in die Hände. Ihre Augen strahlten voller Freude, während Trunks sich das Mikrophon schnappte. Soul sah jedoch schnell fragender aus, als selbes Lied begann. Keine richtige Melodie, wie bei Trancs zuvor...nur Schlagzeug...unnatürliche Klänge, wahrscheinlich von einem Keyboard. Selbst als Trunks den Text hinzu gab, gehörte nicht viel Gesangstalent dazu, die Worte im selben Rhythmus, wie das Lied klang, zu sprechen, doch ein paar Takte weiter, bekam das Lied langsam Melodie...und sie klang hübsch.  
  
"Baby, du wirkst auf mich... Vielleicht bist du der Grund, weshalb ich glaube..."  
  
Das Lied begann, Soul zu gefallen; bereits nach diesen kurzen Zeilen. Das lag mit Sicherheit auch daran, dass der Text so herrlich war und gerade aus Trunks` Mund etwas...ungewohnt klang. Er sagte solche Dinge normalerweise nicht so offensichtlich.  
  
"Jedes Mal, wenn ich deine Stimme höre  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich deinen Kuss spüre  
  
Glaube ich, dass die im Himmel wohl einen Engel vermissen...  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich dein Gesicht sehe  
  
Glaube ich, dass du eine Erscheinung sein musst  
  
...Die im Himmel müssen einen Engel vermissen...  
  
Soul`s Grinsen wurde nun noch viel breiter. Deshalb hatte er also gemeint, er hätte ein passendes Lied für sie. Jedoch sah sie auch, dass es ihm offensichtlich peinlich war, so einen Text vor allem vor Shila und Trancs zu singen. Aber er konnte sich ja an die Tatsache klammern, dass Appattèr ihn gezwungen hatte. Überraschender Weise beruhigte ihn das sogar.  
  
"Du bist Perfektion...die Offenbarung der Liebe!  
  
Auf alle möglichen Arten, zeigst du mir, worum es geht.  
  
Du bist die Antwort, auf all meine Gebete!  
  
Oh Baby...Es ist, als wenn du mir tiefere Liebe bringst...  
  
...Von ganz oben herab..."  
  
Soul`s aufgeregtes Hin- und Herhüpfen auf ihrem Platz hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, da sie Trunks nun aufmerksam beobachtete. Außerdem fand sie es höchst interessant, dass es ein Lied mit solchem Text gab, dass es klang, als hätte Trunks es selbst geschrieben...aber das Lied, das das Radio gespielt hatte, als sie ihm die Lüge gestanden hatte, hatte ebenfalls so exakt gepasst, als hätte es jemand absichtlich genau in diesem Moment gespielt...seltsam.  
  
Als Trunks wiederholt den Refrain sang und sich synchron dazu eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen schlich, beschloss Soul, ihm für all die Opfer, die er brachte, ganz besonders zu danken. Sie lächelte, denn ihr fiel gerade mal wieder ein, was für einen wunderbaren Menschen sie vor 9 Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Wenn sie ihn so singen hörte, machte sich ein fantastisches Gefühl in ihr breit. Er hatte eine wunderbare, auf einmal ziemlich tief klingende Stimme und wenn sie seine Lippen beobachtete, während er sang...  
  
Es war einfach großartig. Trunks sah im Moment um einiges erwachsener aus. Normalerweise gab es nur wenige Momente, in denen er so ernst sein konnte. Er war so gefasst......und wie sie gerade feststellte, auch absolut sexy...  
  
Doch...Sie schüttelte kurz aber heftig den Kopf. Was dachte sie da eigentlich?! Warum fand sie Trunks auf einmal sexy wenn er sang, wo es doch viel bessere Situationen für so ein Empfinden gab? ...Oder begann gerade das Boy-Group-Fieber sie zu packen, in dem man alle singenden, männlichen Jugendlichen vergötterte? Oder hatte sie gerade einfach zu viel Zeit, ihn zu beobachten, um diesen Schluß zu ziehen? ...Sehr seltsam. War sie vielleicht aber auch nur auf die gaffenden Blicke mancher weiblicher Zuschauer aufmerksam geworden, wodurch das Er-gehört-mir-Mädels-Gefühl geweckt wurde? Was immer es auch war...es war keinesfalls schlecht!  
  
Trunks beendete die Vorstellung und schritt schon bevor die Musik ganz ausgespielt hatte von der Bühne. Auch ihm - wie jedem Sänger - applaudieren die restlichen Bar-Besucher. Jedoch schaffte er es nicht einmal ganz zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück, da Soul aufstand und ihm entgegen kam.  
  
Trunks blieb stehen, als er sah, wie Soul auf ihn zukam und er wartete, bis sie bei ihm angekommen war. "Was-?" Er kam ebenfalls nicht dazu, seine Frage vollkommen zu stellen, da sie seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog. Fragend wanderten Trunks` Augen zu Trancs und Shila und beide sahen genauso fragend zurück...obwohl Shila für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell wissend zu grinsen begann.  
  
"Soul, wo willst du eigentlich hin?!", fragte er, als er sich ihren schnellen Schritten angepasst hatte und ihr viel mehr folgte, als mitgeschleift zu werden. Sie zog ihn einen Gang entlang - wahrscheinlich ein Weg für das Personal oder ein Notausgang...vielleicht auch Toiletten. Auf jeden Fall war hier niemand, außer ihnen...und es schien auch nicht, als würde hier in näherer Zukunft jemand aufkreuzen. Mitten auf dem Flur blieb sie stehen. Also war das Ende des Ganges nie das Ziel gewesen; aber was sonst?  
  
Trunks hob eine Augenbraue und sah sich skeptisch um. "Und jetzt?", fragte er, worauf er jedoch keine Antwort bekam...keine Direkte jedenfalls. Soul ließ seine Hand los und so standen sie beide nun auf dem Flur mit ziemlich vielen Türen, umgeben von weiß-grauen Wänden und stehend auf einem weinroten Teppich. Das Spielen der Karaoke-Anlage war nur gedämpft zu hören.  
  
Trunks versuchte es wiederholt: "Warum sind wir hier, Soul?" Hatte sie etwas gesucht? Oder hatte sie jemanden gesehen, der hier lang gegangen war? Viel mehr Möglichkeiten gab es ja auch kaum. Oder musste sie auf die Toilette und hatte sich allein nicht getraut?.....Nun ja. Den Gedanken verwarf Trunks wieder. Sie benahm sich vielleicht so, aber Soul war kein kleines Kind mehr.  
  
Trunks` Blicke folgten Soul, als sie ein paar Schritte zurück ging und um die Ecke blickte, um die sie gegangen waren, um hierher zu gelangen. Selbst von hier konnte sie nicht in den Karaoke-Saal schauen, da sie um mehrere Kurven gegangen waren. Dann näherte sie sich wieder Trunks, welcher sich etwas nutzlos vorkam. Schließlich stand sie wieder vor ihm.  
  
Sein Blick sah ebenfalls kurz den Flur entlang. Hier war nichts besonderes. Alle paar Meter war an der Decke eine Lampe angebracht, die den Gang in sauberes, weißes Licht tauchte; ein Notausgangsschild war über einer Tür weiter entfernt abgebracht worden...also doch ein Notausgang. Wollte sie mit ihm verschwinden, ohne das Shila und Trancs es mitbekamen? Er hob eine Augenbraue. So unhöflich war sie doch nicht.  
  
"Soul...", er seufzte, "Ich würde jetzt wirklich gern wissen, was du hier wi-" Sie unterbrach ihn mit der Antwort, denn genau in diesem Augenblick machte sie ihm sehr deutlich klar, was sie hier wollte.  
  
Sie küsste ihn.  
  
Zugegebenermaßen war Trunks...etwas verwirrt. Er hätte in so einer Situation mit allem gerechnet...aber nicht DAMIT. Immerhin war Soul ja nicht schüchtern oder so. Das Wort existiert in ihrem Wortschatz wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht. Warum sollte sie sich also einen Platz suchen, an dem sie mit ihm allein war, nur um ihn zu küssen?  
  
Als sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und ihn weiter zu sich herunter zogen, war ihm klar, warum sie einen ruhigen Ort gesucht hatte. So...leidenschaftlich hatte sie ihn nämlich noch nie geküsst und er erinnerte sich insgesamt auch nur an sehr wenige Momente, in denen sie sich so nah gewesen waren. Ihm war sowieso schleierhaft, warum sie auf einmal so romantisch gestimmt war. Bei Trancs hatte das ja schon angefangen, doch bei ihm schien es wohl ganz schlimm zu sein.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren festkrallten und sich eines ihrer Beine langsam bis an seine Hüfte hob. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ja...ihm war völlig klar, warum sie mit ihm aus dem Raum voller neugieriger Beobachter geflohen war. Bei diesem Anblick wären nämlich sämtliche Sänger und Karaoke-Anlagen verstummt und hätten ihre Blicke auf gewisse andere Dinge fixiert.  
  
Als sie sich noch etwas näher an ihn zog, berührten seine Hände langsam ihren Rücken. Daraufhin lösten sich ihre Lippen kurz von seinen und sie wich ein minimales Stück zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. Trunks`s Gesicht sah nun noch eine Spur überraschter aus. Ihre blauen Augen hatten ihn noch nie so angesehen...nur halb geöffnet...als würde sie diese jeden Moment schließen und in absolute Ruhe fallen. Ohne jede Sorge...als wäre sie vollkommen glücklich.  
  
Langsam zogen ihre Hände sie wieder näher an Trunks heran und er merkte, wie sie sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um an seine Größe heranzukommen. Ihr Kopf legte sich kurz auf seine Schulter, hob sich dann jedoch nach kurzer Zeit und er hörte nur die Worte, die sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben..."  
  
Er spürte, wie sich ihr Griff verfestigte, welcher ihm gleichzeitig auch sagte, wie wichtig ihr das war und wie ernst sie es meinte. `Für immer` war immerhin eine lange Zeit...eine sehr lange Zeit. Er legte seine Hände nun ganz auf ihren Rücken und stützte seinen Kopf lächelnd an ihren. Beruhigend langsam fuhren seine Hände ihren Rücken auf und ab. Ihr Körper war so warm...  
  
Für immer......das war doch eine ganz schmackhafte Vorstellung...mit ihr... Er musste grinsen. Ja, mit ihr würde es ganz sicher nie langweilig werden!  
  
Er atmete tief durch, wandelte sie streichelnden Bewegungen seiner Hände in eine sanfte Umarmung und beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter.  
  
"Ich verbringe so viele Ewigkeiten mit dir, wie du nur willst..."  
  
Ihr tiefer Atemzug blieb von ihm keines falls unbemerkt. Dann schmiegte sie sich jedoch wieder eng an ihn und vergrub ihre Nase in seinem Hemd. Trunks lächelte. Genau für solche Momente liebte er sie.  
  
In dieser trauten Zweisamkeit bemerkten die beiden jedoch nicht, dass die leisen Schritte, die den Gang her hallten, langsam lauter wurden und keine 10 Sekunden darauf, eine, in den Farben der Karaoke-Bar gekleidete und einen Getränkewagen vor sich her schiebende Frau mittleren Alters um die Ecke kam und etwas überrascht stehen blieb. Erst jetzt sahen Trunks und Soul auf.  
  
Stille.  
  
Die offensichtlich Angestellter der Bar musterte ihre beiden Gegenüber noch kurz, schob dann jedoch den Wagen an ihnen vorbei. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Parkwiesen, Autorücksitze, Aufzüge, Fußgängerzonen, Telefonzellen und jetzt auch noch Personalgänge in Karaoke-Bars......die Jugend..." Dann verschwand sie mit dem Getränkewagen durch eine Tür in einen angrenzenden Raum.  
  
Soul und Trunks blieben leicht verwirrt zurück. Dann griff Soul mit einer Hand hinter Trunks und drückte die Klinke einer Tür herunter, die den Weg in ein Zimmer frei machte, in dass sie Trunks sofort leicht hinein schubste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja... ^^° Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. *g* Das Schreiben hat auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht!  
  
An dieser Stelle noch mal lieben, lieben Dank an alle Leute die diese FF lesen und noch viel mehr, an diejenigen, die mir das auch mitteilen. ^^ Ihr seit alle furchtbar nett! *verbeug*  
  
Und noch schnell wegen dem Copyright: Die Lyrics der Lieder in diesem Kapitel sind einmal im Original von "Three times a lady" von Lionel Richie und zum Anderen in deutscher Übersetzung von "Heaven must be missing an angel" von Bro'Sis. (@Ki'el: Danke! ^^ Aber übersetze den Text das nächste Mal gleich selbst...du kannst das besser. ^^)  
  
Dann bis zum Sonntag! ^^ Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns. *blink* 


	48. 36 Minuten

ARGH! *seeeeeeufz* Ja...ich weiss...es ist schon Montag und ich hatte versprochen, Sonntags zu uploaden. *Kopf gegen Wand hau* Es tut mir leid...aber ich bin immer noch vollkommen durcheinander von der Connichi. ^^° Ich hab Sebastian Schulz gesehen! WAAAAAH! *hüpf spring* Und morgen sind die Fotos fertig!!! *aufgeregt rumwackel*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shila wurde langsam unruhig und selbst Trancs sah nun schon zum dritten Mal auf die Uhr. "Ich glaube, sie haben uns vergessen.", meinte er dann und lehnte sich zurück, "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es SO heftig zwischen den beiden ist." Die blonde Frau neben ihm warf mehr oder weniger auffällig fortlaufend Blicke zu dem Zugang des Flures, in den Soul und Trunks vor einiger Zeit zwar hinein-, jedoch bisher nicht wieder hinausgetreten waren. Sie nickte kurz. "36 Minuten sind eindeutig zu viel. So wie Soul-chan drauf war, kann das gar nicht so lange dauern. Sie schien nicht so, als wolle sie sich viel Zeit lassen." Trancs hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue und sah zu Shila herüber, welche jedoch nur den Gang im Visier hatte. "Sag mal...kann es sein, dass du die beiden als deine Schützlinge betrachtest?" Die Frage war keine wirkliche Frage im Sinne von `Ich will es wissen`...viel eher eine Ich-will-nur-sicher-gehen-Frage.  
  
Eine grinsende, leicht verlegene Shila drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich kann die Lehrer-Rolle nach Feierabend halt nicht einfach ablegen." Als sie sich wieder abwenden wollte, schweifte ihr Blick noch über den Tisch und all die Dinge, die darauf lagen. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. "Genauso, wie du das blöde Handy-Ding nach Feierabend nicht wegpacken kannst!" Dann grummelte sie noch irgend etwas von "Mistding" und "dauernd nur am Klingeln", Trancs erwiderte jedoch nichts. Mitunter auch deshalb, weil er als Erster Trunks und Soul erkannte, die den Gang verlassend auf den Tisch zukamen. Und wie er fand, sahen Trunks` Haare viel zu ordentlich aus. Als ob er sie extra noch einmal gerichtet hätte, bevor er wiederkommt. Immerhin hatte Soul schon bevor die beiden verschwunden waren an seinen Haaren herum gespielt...es wäre also nur verständlich, wären sie verstrubbelt. Trancs grinste. Da wollte man die Spuren beseitigen und verriet sich statt dessen. Dumm gelaufen.  
  
Unter den prüfenden Blicken Trancs` und Shila`s nahmen die beiden Jüngeren wieder am Tisch Platz und es schien nicht so, als sei ihnen sonderlich wohl in ihrer Haut. Das könnte aber auch ganz eventuell an den skeptischen Blicken vom anderen Tischende liegen.  
  
Trunks sah seine Gegenüber abwechselnd leicht fragend an. Irgendwie hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass seine und Soul`s Wiederkehr nicht ohne neugierige Fragen bleiben würde. Wie lang waren sie eigentlich weg gewesen? Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Seltsam...bevor er auf die Bühne gegangen war, hatte er doch noch auf die Uhr gesehen und es war kurz vor 22 Uhr gewesen...  
  
...Doch warum versuchte ihm seine Uhr gerade klar zu machen, dass es jetzt 15 Minuten vor 23 Uhr war? Immerhin war das Lied, das er gesungen hatte, keine 4 Minuten lang gewesen...und direkt danach war er ja auch schon mit Soul verschwunden - oder sie mit ihm.  
  
Er hob seinen Blick wieder zu Trancs und Shila. Ein `Wir haben die Zeit ganz vergessen.` schien nicht angebracht zu sein. Trancs allein hätte er so einen Text sicher gebracht...aber Shila würde nur viel zu viele Thema bezogene Äußerungen von sich geben. Wahrscheinlich auch Gründe, WARUM sie die Zeit denn vergessen hätten und so weiter...das musste Trunks sich nicht antun. Eine Wir-haben-uns-verlaufen-Ausrede schien auch nicht sonderlich vielversprechend. Seine Gegenüber wussten zwar, dass er und Soul neu und nur zu Besuch in der Stadt waren, doch sich in einer Karaoke-Bar zu verlaufen....da musste man einen wirklich miserablen Orientierungssinn haben. Und SO einfach nahmen die beiden Älteren ihm seine Verpeiltheit nun auch wieder nicht ab.  
  
Es folgte ein kurzer Blick zu seiner Sitznachbarin. Diese jedoch schien nicht den selben Gedanken, wie er sie hatte, nachzugehen. Sie hatte seinen Arm glücklich umfasst und drückte diesen an sich. Ihr Kopf lehnte bequem an seiner Schulter und sie hatte so ein - für Trancs und vor allem Shila sicher verräterisches - Lächeln auf den Lippen...warum musste diese Frau ihre Gedanken auch SO offensichtlich zeigen?!  
  
Es erschien Trunks nicht so, als könne er den Eindruck, den er und Soul machten, jetzt noch abschwächen. Zum Einen lächelte Soul viel zu sehr. Zum Anderen waren seine Gegenüber ja auch noch um gut 5 bis 7 Jahre älter und somit um einiges - so dachte er sich das jedenfalls - erfahrener. Ihnen konnte man nichts so leicht vor machen und Shila machte das besonders offensichtlich, während Trancs sich sicher im Stillen seinen Teil dachte. Trunks konnte nicht sagen, dass er ihm dafür nicht dankte. Immerhin wusste er selbst gut genug, wie es aussah, wenn man mit einem gleichaltrigen Mädchen verschwindet und erst gut eine halbe Stunde später wieder kam.  
  
Und dazu noch dieses verdammte Lächeln...  
  
Okay, okay...er gab es ja zu. 30 Minuten waren eine lange Zeit. Da konnte man eine ganze Menge anstellen, aber dachten die beiden Älteren am anderen Tischende denn ernsthaft, dass er und Soul...mitten in einer Karaoke-Bar...  
  
Sie waren doch erst seit 2 Tagen zusammen! Ja...sie kannten sich seit 9 Jahren und richtig ins Rollen gekommen war für Trunks diese ganze Sache vor 3 Jahren. In diesen 3 Jahren konnten sich durchaus gewisse Energien aufstauen...aber deswegen mussten diese doch nicht in einer öffentlichen Karaoke-Bar freigesetzt werden!!!............Immerhin gab es dafür bestimmte Momente, die...bisher immer (also bisher nur einmal) durch aufdringliche Anrufe - er warf Shila einen Blick zu - gestört worden waren...  
  
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses andauernde Lächeln neben ihm alle seine Erklärungsversuche in Grund und Boden schlug...  
  
Warum unterstellte man ihm solche Dinge überhaupt?! Er hatte weder so ein notgeiles Grinsen wie sein Vater - zum Glück! -, noch machte er SO einen Eindruck auf andere Menschen, oder?!  
  
Und wäre da nicht dieses ständige Lächeln...!!!  
  
"Soul, hör auf zu grinsen!" Die Angesprochene sah auf. "Ich grinse?" - "Seit gut 2 Minuten...ununterbrochen." - "Oh..." Sie verharrte weiter in selber Pose...jedoch ohne das zufriedene Lächeln.  
  
"Soul, lass mich los." Wieder sah sie auf. "Warum?" - "Weil ich schon wieder die Ansätze zu einem wissenden Grinsen auf Shila`s Gesicht sehen kann." Jetzt musste Shila erst recht grinsen. Soul jedoch ließ Trunks` Arm los und setzte sich ordentlich neben ihn. "Besser?" - "Wunderbar."  
  
Soul sah Trunks an - er sah ziemlich gestreßt durch die Gegend - begann dann wieder zu grinsen und umarmte ihn glücklich. "Du bist so knuffig wenn du gestreßt bist, Trunks!" - "Soul..." Sie sah zu ihm auf und betrachtete sein Profil. "Ja?" - "Hast du mir eben zugehört?" Ihr Blick musterte ihn fragend, glitt dann ein Stück herab zu ihren Armen, die ihn immer noch umschlossen hielten...dann wich sie zurück. Oh...sie hatte ihn ja schon wieder umarmt. "Hab ich. Tut mir leid." - "Gut."  
  
"Also...", begann Trunks und wandte sich den beiden Älteren am anderen Tischende zu, "Rattert eure Sprüche herunter, haltet mir das aber bitte nicht länger vor. Es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt...aber ihr nehmt mir das sowieso nicht ab. Also immer her mit den Sprüchen!" Er breitete fast einladend die Arme aus. Fehler. Denn ehe er sich versah hatte Soul diese `Einladung` angenommen und sich in seine Arme geworfen.  
  
Unter einem Seufzer senkte Trunks den Kopf. "Irgendwie...war das so klar gewesen." Die in seinen Armen liegende Soul stutzte nur kurz, bevor sie ein kleines Stück zurückwich und Trunks entschuldigend anlächelte. "Es tut mir ja leid...aber...das hat halt so einladend ausgesehen, Trunks." Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas schräg und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Der einzige Grund, aus dem Shila noch nichts gesagt hatte war der, dass sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte sie nicht, dass die beiden das getan hatten, was diese dachten, dass sie es von ihnen dachte. Oder anders: Die beiden? Mitten in einer Karaoke-Bar? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dafür war Trunks viel zu störungsempfindlich, wie sie bei ihrem Anruf feststellen konnte.  
  
Doch sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass irgend etwas neu an den beiden war. Wie ihr auffiel hing Soul "etwas" mehr an Trunks, als vorher und selbst wenn er ihr die ganze Zeit sagte, sie solle das doch lassen...Shila sah ständig kleine Bewegungen von ihm, durch die er sie irgendwie berührte. Einbildung? Nein! Auf ihre Augen konnte sie sich verlassen! So stützte sie das Kinn in die Hände und betrachtete die beiden Jüngeren kritisch.  
  
Trunks bemerkte den Blick zuerst. "Soul?" Die Angesprochene sah auf und kontrollierte kurz, ob sie übertrieben lächelte oder in seinen Armen lag, da aber keines von beidem der Fall war, schien ein neues Problem vorzuliegen. "Ja, Trunks?" Dieser sah Shila noch einen Moment skeptisch an, redete aber mit Soul. "Warum guckt diese seltsame Frau so?"  
  
Shila`s Augen verengten sich. "...Seltsame Frau...", wiederholte sie bedrohlich leise, beschloß aber, nichts zu erwidern. Immerhin war er nur ein Mann...er konnte demzufolge also nichts für seine mangelnde Frauenkenntnis. Und gestraft war er ja sowieso schon genug. Armes Schwein!  
  
Auch Soul`s Augen sahen Shila nun dezent verwirrt an. "Shila-san? Was schaust du so? Hast du was?" Shila erwiderte Soul`s Blick, nachdem Trunks den Blickkontakt zu ihr abrupt abgebrochen hatte. Statt dessen hatte er sich den Geschehnissen außerhalb der Bar zugewandt, indem er betont gleichgültig aus dem Fenster sah. Shila registrierte das sehr wohl. "Soul- chan...warum muss er seine Antipathie nur so deutlich machen? Ich weiss, dass er mich nicht leiden kann! Er soll aufhören so zu tun, als wäre ich so naiv das nicht zu bemerken!" - "..Shila..." Ein entschuldigender Blick erreichte sie aus Soul´s Richtung, "Bitte fang nicht damit an, ja?" Trunks` Grummeln stimmte ihr offensichtlich zu.  
  
Shila jedoch trommelte nur mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. "Ich finde, die Männer sollten mal fragen gehen, wo unsere Getränke bleiben." Trunks`, Soul`s und Trancs` Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich erst jetzt auf den Tisch. Richtig! Hatten sie nicht Getränke bestellt?  
  
"Du hast Recht, Shila." Trancs sah sich nach dem Tresen um. "Das dauert wirklich ziemlich lange." - "Ich hab gar nicht mehr daran gedacht.", gab Soul zu und machte schon Anstalten, aufzustehen, worauf Shila ihr mit einer Handbewegung klar machte, dass sie doch sitzen bleiben solle. Statt dessen sah sie Trunks an und sagte - offiziell an Trancs, inoffiziell an Trunks gewandt - nicht ohne etwas sehr Bestimmendes in der Stimme: "Wollen du und Briefs-san nicht mal nachfragen, was mit unserer Bestellung passiert ist?" Doch der Trunks an Soul`s Seite verstand nicht, warum unbedingt zwei Leute gehen sollten, nur damit die Damen ungestört tratschen konnten. Obwohl...er wollte nicht noch einmal mit den Frauen allein bleiben.  
  
Trancs hatte schneller geschaltet. Er erhob sich vom Tisch und wandte sich schon dem Tresen zu, während er Trunks zu sich winkte. "Komm Briefs-san.", meinte er freundlich, "Lassen wir die Damen kurz allein." - "Jaja..." Ohne viel Grummeln - erstaunlicher Weise - erhob Trunks sich von seinem Platz und folgte dem schon vorausgegangenem Trancs an den Tresen.  
  
"Ihr seit wie Katz` und Maus.", schmunzelte Trancs, als er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, "Einer streitsüchtiger als der Andere." Trunks nickte leicht, als auch er sich setzte. "Ich weiss ja auch nicht, weshalb ich mich so benehme. Die Frau macht mich irgendwie aggressiv." Trancs hatte schon die Bedienung herangewinkt. "Dafür hat sie ein Händchen. Wir haben uns auch gezofft am Anfang." Da die Bedienung bei ihnen angekommen war, wandte Trancs sich nun dieser zu und berichtete dem jungen Mann von der langen Wartezeit, in der sie auf ihre Getränke gewartet hatten, worauf dieser sich ausgiebig und höflich entschuldigte. Er versprach, die Getränke sofort zu bringen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sakikaze-san hat uns nicht weggeschickt, nur um das mit den Getränken zu klären, oder?", fragte Trunks, als die Bedienung verschwunden war. Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn vielsagend an, worauf Trunks zu dem Tisch zurück sah. "Sie wird Soul ausquetschen, richtig?" - "Ich denke schon.", antwortete Trancs und nickte, "Habt ihr etwas getan, was sie nicht wissen darf? Wenn ja....zu spät! Sie reden schon miteinander." - "Wir..." Trunks unterbrach sich selbst, um zu überlegen, "Nun ja...sie...sie war auf einmal so anders." - "Soul?" - "Ja..." Trunks nickte und begann sich am Kopf zu kratzen, "Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich getan hab...aber es schien eine recht starke Wirkung auf sie zu haben."  
  
Trancs schmunzelte. "Oh, ich verstehe..." - "So meine ich das nicht, Laiban- kun.", unterbrach Trunks ihn leicht ärgerlich, "Es ist nur..." Kurz sah er zum Tisch herüber, wo Soul sehr verlegen auf ihre Hände sah, während Shila irgend etwas erzählte. "Wir kennen uns lange. Sehr lange. Ich war 8 Jahre alt, als ich ihr begegnete. Und vom ersten Moment an war sie mehr als nur offen zu mir. Sie hat angefangen zu reden und hat geredet und geredet. Über Dinge, die man nicht einfach dem Erstbesten erzählen kann."  
  
Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie nicht normal war, ihm berichtet, was sie alles konnte und es ihm prompt vorgeführt. Die damals noch durchsichtigen Flügel, seltsame Ki-abweisende Energie, mit der sie Schutzschilde baute...all das hatte sie ihm am Abend Gohan`s Todestages erzählt. Ganz ohne jedes Zögern oder Unwohlsein, als würde sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Natürlich konnte Trunks das seinem Gegenüber nicht sagen.  
  
"Doch jetzt...", fuhr Trunks fort, "...Ist sie irgendwie anders." - "Negativ anders?" - "Nein...nicht wirklich." Trunks seufzte. Er fand einfach keine Worte dafür. "Sie scheint eine Spur ernster zu sein...", wiederholt überlegte er, "...Es kommt mir vor, als wären wir uns näher gekommen. In der ersten Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbrachte, hatte ich öfters das Gefühl...aber jetzt kenne ich sie seit 9 Jahren. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir noch einen Schritt aufeinander zu gehen könnten. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass es nicht näher geht. Immerhin..." Er seufzte noch einmal.  
  
"In manchen Situationen weiss ich einfach, was sie denkt...und sie weiss, dass ich weiss, was sie denkt...sie hat mich schon an Orten gefunden, zu denen ich nicht beabsichtigt gegangen bin...und manchmal stehe ich da und mache etwas ganz Normales. Geschirr spülen oder Zähne putzen...sie schaut mich dann an und sagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Und: Ja...sie trifft immer genau die Momente, in denen mir irgend etwas Kopfzerbrechen bereitet." Er lehnte sich zurück gegen den Bartisch. "Das man noch verbundener sein kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
Trancs sah die ganze Zeit zu den beiden Frauen herüber, die sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten, wobei hauptsächlich Shila sprach und Soul mehr als nur schüchtern wirkte. Außerdem war sie auffallend rot geworden.  
  
"Ihr seit erst vor kurzem zusammen gekommen, nicht wahr?" - "Vorgestern.", antwortete Trunks, worauf der Größere der beiden nickte. "Das ist doch praktisch ein Schritt aufeinander zu, oder?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nichts wirklich Neues.", antwortete er, "Es hat sich nur wenig verändert, finde ich. Da sind so kleine Dinge...aber nicht viele." Er atmete tief durch und hob den Kopf, um an die Decke zu sehen. "Schon zuvor haben wir für Fremde wahrscheinlich wie ein Paar ausgesehen. Sie ist manchmal in meinen Armen eingeschlafen...schon allein, dass wir im selben Bett geschlafen haben..." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein Stückchen. "Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass ich sie von klein auf kenne. Sie war halt...", er lächelte, "...meine süße, kleine Schwester. Wir haben alles zusammen genossen, alles miteinander geteilt und alles miteinander unternommen." Er sah zu Trancs herüber und grinste diesen an. "Beste Kumpels!" Dann fixierte sein Blick wieder Soul und Shila. "Aber jetzt..."  
  
Trancs hob eine Augenbraue und sah ebenfalls zum Tisch herüber. "Ich finde, du hörst dich nicht sonderlich begeistert an." Trunks sah sein etwas größer geratenes Spiegelbild erstaunt an. "Wirklich?" Er sah verlegen drein. "Nein, nein. Ehrlich gesagt war es sogar sehr..." Als er bemerkte, wovon er da sprach, verstummte er und sah wahllos durch die Bar, worauf Trancs zu grinsen begann. "Ich verstehe."  
  
Gerade stellte die Bedienung die bestellten Getränke an Shila`s und Soul`s Tisch.  
  
Soul stellte - ehrlich gesagt - mit Freuden fest, dass das Auftauchen der Bedienung Shila verstummen gelassen hatte. Seit die beiden Männer gegangen waren, hatte sie ein filmreifes Frauengespräch angefangen und Soul fühlte sich irgendwie...innerlich erschlagen. Diese Frau war dermaßen direkt...  
  
Jedoch hielt die Stille nicht allzu lang an, weil sie nur wenige Sekunden später wieder ungestört waren. Kurz sah Shila der Bedienung hinterher um sicher zu stellen, dass sie außer Hörreichweite war, dann lehnte sie sich wieder etwas über den Tisch und sah Soul interessiert an.  
  
"Nun sag halt! Was habt ihr da getrieben? Oder...", sie begann zu grinsen, "...Ist die Frage so zu...direkt gestellt?" Soul seufzte und hörte sich nun fast quengelnd an. "Shiiiiila...Hör bitte auf damit! Du hast mich das jetzt schon mindestens 2 Dutzend mal gefragt und mir ebenso viele Theorien vorgehalten. Ja, wir haben nicht sonderlich viel geredet...aber..." - "Aber?", forderte Shila energisch das Beenden des angefangenen Satzes, jedoch blieb Soul stumm und zerriß nervös eine Serviette mit den Finger - in SEHR kleine Teilchen.  
  
"Ich finde das gemein...", sagte sie dann mit leichtem schmollenden Unterton, wodurch sie sich nicht besonders ernst anhörte, "Die Getränke sind da, Trunks und Laiban-kun aber nicht! Was hast du da wieder mit den beiden ausgemacht? Wie viel Zeit hast du, um mich mit Fragen zu löchern?" Der schmollende Unterton hatte sich soweit gesteigert, dass er jetzt schon auf Soul`s Äußeres überging. Shila begann zu lächeln. "Ich hab keine Zeit ausgemacht. Trancs und Briefs-san kommen wahrscheinlich dann zurück, wenn die Röte auf deinen Wangen zurückgegangen ist."  
  
Schnell schreckte Soul auf und berührte mit beiden Händen ihre Wangen. "Ich bin rot?!" Shila lachte. "Schätzchen...du definierst dieses Wort vollkommen neu!" Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei schnappte Soul sich Trunks` Jacke, die er liegen gelassen hatte und hielt sich den Kragen vor das Gesicht. "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, Shila!" - "Nein, nein, Soul-chan...das ist dein Verklemmtsein." Sie grinste. "Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter...Also bitte. Es gibt nun wirklich spektakulärere Orte als eine Karaoke Bar für -" - "Shila!" Und da war wieder der quengelnde Ton. "Hör auf damit!" - "Warum?", kam es verständnislos zurück. "Imouto-chan, ich bin nicht deine Mutter oder so. Ich horch dich doch nicht aus. Nur...weißt du, ich hab einen Trancs...du hast einen Trunks. Ich will halt wissen, wie das bei euch so läuft. Mir kannst du das doch sagen."  
  
Soul grummelte leise. "Da kannst du doch jedes x-beliebige Paar ausfragen...da ist doch kein Unterschied, nur weil er halt 'Trunks' heißt!" - "Der Unterschied ist, dass der ein 'Trunks' IST!", nickte Shila bestätigend, "Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass den Namen 'Trunks' nur SOLCHE Männer tragen dürfen." Ihre Hand deutete auf den Tresen, zu dem sie mit dem Rücken saß, und an welchem Trunks und Trancs saßen.  
  
Soul`s Augen sahen nun an Shila vorbei genau zu diesem Tresen, wo Trunks und Trancs bis eben noch den Tisch beobachtet hatten...bevor der Ältere der beiden sich abgewandt hatte. Da der Kleinere - Trunks - noch zu ihr herüber sah, wandte Soul sich diesem bittend zu.  
  
***Trunks! Ich hab dich ganz dolle lieb......erlöse mich bitte.*** Das Erste, was sie zurück bekam, war ein tiefes Seufzen. ***Ich würde ja gern...*** - ***Und warum tust du es nicht?!***, fragte sie empört zurück, wobei sie ihn sauer - und definitiv immer noch schmollend - ansah. Er lächelte entschuldigend zurück. ***Ich finde, ich hab dir schon oft genug das Leben gerettet.*** - ***TRUNKS!*** Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich genauso gewandelt, wie ihre Lautstärke, denn sie fixierte ihn empört. Er jedoch sah immer noch entschuldigend zu ihr herüber. ***Soul...ich dachte du verstehst dich so gut mit Shila...*** - ***Aber nicht, wenn sie fragt, was wir in den 30 Minuten GETRIEBEN haben!!!*** Das 'getrieben' betonte sie mit sehr hoher Lautstärke, einem genauso hohen Anteil von nicht gerade dezenter Wut und einem ebenso fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
***Soul...?*** - ***WAS?!*** - ***Nun....Ich glaube, Shila beobachtet dich.***  
  
Es dauerte etwa 3 Sekunden, bis Soul bemerkte, dass sie während des 'Gespräches' viele mehr oder weniger übertriebene Gesichtsausdrücke angenommen hatte...weitere 2 Sekunden brauchte ihr Verstand um zu realisieren, dass die Dame vor ihr nichts von all dem mitbekommen hatte und auf Grund dessen wohl auch nicht die Gesichtsausdrucksänderungen verstand. Und die letzte Sekunde brauchte sie dann, um ihren entsetzten Blick vom verlegen lächelnden Trunks zu nehmen und statt dessen Shila zuzuwenden.  
  
Diese wirkte in der Tat etwas...verwirrt. Sie hatte sich während der letzten Zeit, in der Soul an ihr vorbei gesehen hatte, des öfteren umgewandt, um zu sehen, zu wem sie Blickkontakt hielt. Als Trunks ohne jeden Grund zu seufzen begann und kurz darauf entschuldigend lächelte...da kam ihr das schon sehr seltsam vor. Doch als sie dann wieder Soul betrachtete, welche von einer Sekunde auf die Andere so empört geschaut hatte, als hätte Trunks sie gerade beleidigt...das fand sie noch viel seltsamer.  
  
Nun wieder gelassen stützte Shila ihr Kinn in ihre Handflächen und ihre Arme dann auf den Tisch. "Ihr redet, ohne euch zu verständigen?" Hastig hob Soul abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist nur...so halt." Sie grinste verlegen. "Weil wir uns doch so lange kennen..." Immerhin: Shila hatte die Frage falsch gestellt. Sie 'redeten' zwar...aber dass sie sich dabei nicht verständigten war falsch. So gut waren sie darin noch nicht, dass sie selbes Gespräch ohne direkte 'Worte', also nur mit Mimik und Gestik, hätten fuhren können. Das war vielleicht Haarspalterei...doch was sollte sie sonst machen? Sie konnte Shila das definitiv NICHT sagen!  
  
Jedoch wurde Soul weiterhin prüfend von Shila angesehen. "Du willst mir sagen, dass ihr praktisch den ganzen Tag schweigen könntet, euch aber trotzdem versteht?" Darauf konnte Soul richtig antworten. Immerhin könnten sie das theoretisch. "Jupp!" Sie lächelte.  
  
Shila sah immer noch genauso skeptisch drein, worauf Soul`s Lächeln sofort verschwand. Ihr war nicht sonderlich wohl in ihrer Haut. "Soul-chan...ich glaube dir kein Wort." Soul schreckte auf. "Wie?" Shila sah sie genau an. "Ich glaub dir nicht!"  
  
Soul sah Shila fassungslos an. "Was?! Warum nicht?" - "Soul-Liebes...", begann Shila, "Niemand würde dir das abnehmen. Da muss ein Trick dabei sein!" Genau jetzt musste Soul Shila`s Blick ausweichen, denn ihre Augen waren ihr in Situationen, in denen sie lügen musste - oder es versuchte - nie hilfreich gewesen. Sie zeigten nämlich eindeutig zu viel Wahrheit. "Da ist kein Trick..." - "Imouto-chan." Langsam wurde Shila ungeduldig. "Ich bin Lehrerin...ich durchschaue täglich Leute, die genauso alt sind wie du. Ich weiss wie das geht...also sag mir jetzt, wie ihr beide das macht." Die sowieso nur noch halbe Serviette wurde weiter von Soul zerrissen.  
  
"Soul-chan...", begann Shila wieder, als diese kein Wort herausbrachte, "Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mir so etwas sagen kannst. Was glaubst du, was ich mit dir mache? Dich fressen?!" Die Gegenseite blieb immer noch stumm. "Du benimmst dich ziemlich kindisch, Soul-chan.", meinte Shila und lehnte sich auf ihrem Platz etwas zurück, "Mehr als unglaublich kann es doch nicht sein. Immerhin...wir sind alle nur Menschen, nicht wahr? Es gibt also nichts, was unnatürlich oder so wäre."  
  
Soul schluckte. Genau DESHALB konnte sie es ihr doch nicht sagen. Sie war doch kein Mensch. Diese stumme Sprache zwischen ihr und Trunks funktionierte doch nur durch sie. Trunks konnte definitiv nicht in andere Köpfe schauen oder den betreffenden Menschen auf diese Weise etwas mitteilen. Er ließ sich nur Dinge mitteilen und stellte seine Antworten sozusagen einfach in den Raum. Soul fing diese dann wieder auf...deshalb konnte Appattèr auch Trunks hören, obwohl sie Soul nicht zwangsläufig verstanden hatte. So hatten Soul`s Gedanken einen Empfänger, Trunks` jedoch keinen. Jeder der die Fähigkeit hatte konnte sie also einsehen.  
  
Fazit: Soul war der Urheber dieser merkwürdigen Kommunikation. Was sollte sie jetzt also Shila sagen?  
  
Soul sah konzentriert auf die Serviette in ihren Händen. Ja...sie mochte Shila sehr. Wahrscheinlich nahm sie - den Eindruck hatte Soul von ihr - Geheimnisse, die ihr anvertraut wurden mit ins Grab...doch so etwas konnte sie ihr nicht zumuten.  
  
Wenn Soul sich vorstellte, dass jemand zu ihr - angenommen, sie wäre ein normaler Mensch - kommen würde und meinte, er komme von einem anderen Planeten...ja...wahrscheinlich sogar aus einem anderen Sonnensystem oder Galaxie, und hatte somit solche Fähigkeiten wie Telepathie und allem, was damit zutun hatte; gewisse höhere Energie-Level und selbst anatomische Unterschiede wie die Flügel, zusätzlich noch Blut eines der kämpferischsten Völker des gesamten Universums, sowie eine Adoptivmutter, die Zeitmaschinen für ihn baute, um die nahe Ausrottung der Menschheit aufzuhalten, weil dies in naher Zukunft begonnen hatte und so die Hilfe anderer Außerirdische suchte, die wiederum so viele Eigenschaften und Kräfte hatten, dass sie selbst an der Zerstörung der Erde könnten Schuld sein... Sie würde sich entweder vollkommen verarscht vorkommen, an dem geistigen Bewußtsein ihres Gegenüber zweifeln...oder aber einen Herzstillstand erleiden.  
  
Soul kannte Shila vielleicht noch nicht lang, doch sie lebte lang genug auf der Erde, um zu wissen, dass selbst abgehärtete Menschen einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden konnten, wenn ihre Denkweise auf den Kopf gestellt würde. Das hatte sie oft genug mitbekommen. Dabei waren die Menschen aus ihrer Zeit so einiges gewohnt.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie ihrer Mutter versprochen, niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von der ganzen Zeitmaschinen-Sache zu sagen. Und dieses Versprechen war auch auf einer anderen Zeitebene gültig. Immerhin konnte das Brechen dessen eine Menge Probleme verursachen und sie und Trunks notfalls sogar zur Abreise zwingen.  
  
Shila sah immer noch mehr als nur skeptisch drein und wartete auf eine Antwort der kleinen Blondine ihr gegenüber am Tisch. Es blieb jedoch weiterhin nur ruhig, abgesehen von der Karaoke-Anlage und den Menschen, die sich an dieser probierten. "Soul-chan...", begann Shila dann doch, "...Pass auf. Ich sage jetzt einfach was ich denke, und du sagst mir, ob ich richtig liege, ja?" Soul sah auf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Was hätte sie auch sagen können? Shila würde es sowieso nicht erraten können. So nickte sie.  
  
"Also..." Shila beugte sich wieder etwas über den Tisch und stützte die Arme darauf. "Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, habt ihr euch verständigt. Ohne Worte. Ohne Gestik. Und so wie ich das sehe, reicht Mimik für ein richtiges Gespräch nicht aus. Und da ich viel darüber gelesen habe und es angeblich möglich ist, denke ich..." - "Ja?" Jetzt war Soul doch neugierig. Shila hatte das schon alles richtig mitbekommen, doch welchen Schluß sie daraus zog, war Soul ein Rätsel.  
  
Shila hob den Kopf. "Telepathie.", sagte sie nur und wartete auf Soul`s Reaktion, welche nicht lang auf sich warten ließ. Sie schreckte nämlich sichtlich erschrocken zurück und sah Shila überrascht an. "Telepathie?!", stellte sie die Gegenfrage, "Wie kommst du DARAUF?" - "Ganz einfach.", antwortete Shila, "Es ist das selbe, wie mit Hellsehen oder solchen Dingen. Manche sagen, dass es funktioniert, andere streiten es ab. Da ich nicht viel Erfahrung damit habe, zweifele ich es nicht an. Man sagt, dass Telepathie durchaus funktioniert, wenn man es trainiert und ein gewisses Talent hat. Warum sollte ich es also ausschließen?"  
  
"Aber...", begann Soul, stockte jedoch, "...Wie..." Shila begann breit zu grinsen und zwinkerte einmal. "Na? Mitten ins Schwarze, was?" - "...Du glaubst-", versuchte Soul es noch einmal, wurde diesmal aber unterbrochen. "Tue ich!", antwortete Shila selbstverständlich, "Und ebenso glaube ich, dass ich vollkommen Recht habe."  
  
Soul rutschte etwas zurück, was für Shila jedoch nur ein Grund war, näher zu rücken. "Sag schon! Wie macht ihr das? Ist das schwer? Wie lernt man so etwas? Funktioniert das auch bei mir?" - "Ähm...also..." - "Komm schon, Soul-chan. Wie geht das? Kannst du das auch mit mir machen?" - "Shila...ich..." - "Bitte, Soul-chan!"  
  
Trunks hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Was machen die da auf einmal?" Trancs machte es ihm nach. "Shila scheint irgend etwas ganz genau wissen zu wollen." Das Glas mit eiskalter Cola wurde wiederholt an Trunks` Mund gehoben und halb geleert. "Buoh...die sollen sich beeilen. Auf dem Tisch steht was zu trinken...und trotzdem muss ich mir hier was bestellen, weil ich sonst austrockne. Das nenne ich doch mal Logik!" - "Tcha...", grinste der Größere der beiden, "Du hast die freie Wahl: Verdursten oder wegen der Störung von Shila`s Klauen zerfetzt werden..." Auch er griff zu seinem kürzlichen bestellten Glas. "Aber was soll`s...wir haben beide gesungen, also sind die Getränke gratis. Und mal 5 Minuten nicht mit den Frauen konfrontiert zu sein hat doch auch etwas Gutes." Kurz blieb Trunks bewegungslos, nickte dann aber und lehnte sich zurück. "Auch richtig."  
  
"Soul-chan." - "Shila...hör bitte auf." - "Hab dich doch nicht so.", versuchte Shila es weiter, "Versuch es bei mir!" - ***Hör auf zu betteln, Shila!*** - " ... "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...fertig. Jetzt hat sie es halt doch getan. ^^° Mehr bleibt mir dazu auch nicht zu sagen, außer, dass ich mal wieder seeehr lang dafür gebraucht hab. -___- 


	49. Wahrheit, mit allen Mitteln

So...damit Kartarus nicht "verreckt" (*zitier*), tu ich jetzt das 49 Kapitel on. ^^ Es hat lange gedauert, ich weiß. Aber dafür hat das nächste Kapitel schon ganze 3 Seiten! XD  
  
Viel Spaß. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Während Shila erstarrt war, hatte Soul ihren Kopf trotzig auf ihre Hand und ihren Arm auf den Tisch gestützt. Nicht einmal aufsehen wollte die kleine Blondine mehr. Statt dessen rollte sie betont gelangweilt und schmollend eine Getränkeunterlage über den Tisch.  
  
"Oh!", machte Trancs überrascht, "Es herrscht Funkstille." - "Wie haben sie das denn geschafft?" Trunks war ebenso überrascht. Dass Soul nichts gesagt hatte, war bei DIESEN Fragen nicht erstaunlich...doch Shila verstummte ebenfalls? Er rieb sich das Kinn.  
  
Sehr eigenartig!  
  
An dem Szenario bei den beiden Frauen hatte sich nichts verändert. Shila war noch genauso erstarrt und Soul benahm sich noch genauso schmollend. Langsam jedoch zogen sich Shila`s Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben und sie schaute glücklich drein.  
  
***Hörst du mich gerade?*** Soul seufzte. ***Laut und deutlich...bist du jetzt zufrieden?*** Soul versuchte so genervt und schmollend zu klingen, wie sie nur konnte. Außerdem wusste sie jetzt, wie es Trunks so oft erging: Vor sich eine strahlende Blondine und selbst einfach nur......genervt. Aber sie hatte es ihr halt nicht abschlagen können. Außerdem konnte Soul ihr gerade nicht böse sein, da Shila die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten einer solchen Kommunikation ausprobierte. Plötzlich spürte Soul nämlich eine Welle von Bildern und sie fühlte sich...zu Tode geknuddelt. Shila strahlt sie nur glücklich an.  
  
Soul lehnte sich lässig zurück und seufzte. "Ja...so etwas kann man auch machen." - "Man kann Gefühle übermitteln!", stellte Shila lächelnd fest, "Das ist ja klasse!" Soul nickte. "Umarmen, Knuddeln, Hand auf die Schulter legen, lächeln, böse schauen...so etwas kann man dem Anderen alles zukommen lassen, ohne ihn direkt zu sehen." Kurz sah Shila noch fasziniert zu Soul, drehte sich dann aber um, um die Männer sehen zu können. "Und so redet ihr miteinander?" - "Manchmal.", antwortete Soul, "Gewisse Rücksprachen oder einfach nur, wenn er zu weit weg ist. Zum Suchen ist das perfekt."  
  
"Laiban-san?", fragte Trunks langsam. Der Angesprochene hatte sich nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit dem Tresen zugewandt, statt den beiden Frauen. "Sie schaut die ganze Zeit hier her." - "Welche 'sie' meinst du?" - "Sakikaze- san." Trancs grinste. "Tcha...dann wird sie dich jetzt wohl mustern und mit dem in Verbindung bringen, was sie gerade von Soul-chan erfahren hat." - "Das ist es ja eben. Soul hat gar nicht geredet, sondern nur sehr schmollend getan." - "Hm...", machte Trancs und legte dem Trunks neben sich eine Hand auf die Schulter, "Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Beobachte die Frauen nicht so lang. Da kommen mehr Fragen auf, als du jemals beantworten kannst." - "Ich grübele immer noch über die Frage nach, warum dieses Mädchen überhaupt bei mir wohnt." - "Du hast sie adoptiert, Briefs-san. Schon vergessen?", fragte Trancs grinsend, "Sind das etwa die ersten Verdrängungserscheinungen?" Er wandte sich weiterhin dauergrinsend seinem Glas zu, während Trunks antwortete. "Natürlich nicht...Ich weiss, dass wir sie adoptiert haben...doch...warum?" Trancs lachte auf. "Das musst du schon selbst wissen, Briefs-san."  
  
Shila wandte sich wieder Soul zu und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter über den Tisch. "Kann ich das bei den Männern auch machen, Soul-chan?" - "Du meinst, ihnen eine Nachricht schicken?" Shila nickte heftig, worauf hin Soul jedoch die Augen schloß, ihren Blick senkte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert." Shila`s Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. "Warum nicht?"  
  
Die kleine Blondine sah auf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch das Fenster auf die Straße. "Es gibt da Unterschiede. Trunks könnte auch dir keine Nachrichten schicken. Er kann lediglich welche empfangen...und so ist es mit dir auch." Den dezent schmollenden und uneinsichtigen Blick Shila`s bemerkte sie nicht, wohl aber ihre Stimme, die selbe Eigenschaften aufwiesen. "Warum? Warum du und nicht ich?" Soul seufzte. "Das ist zu kompliziert, Shila." - "Erkläre es mir." - "Das geht nicht." Shila hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue und starrte weiter Soul an. "Du willst es mir nicht sagen?"  
  
Soul senkte langsam den Kopf. Warum war ihr nur so klar gewesen, dass Shila genau das fragen würde? Aber sie hatte ja Recht. Soul könnte es ohne größere Probleme erklären....es war nur die Frage, ob sie das auch wollte...  
  
Negativ!  
  
Soul erhob sich ruckartig, murmelte ein "Entschuldige mich kurz, Shila." und entfernte sich vom Tisch in Richtung des Ganges, aus dem sie vor erst ein paar Minuten mit Trunks zusammen gekommen war. Für alle anderen unbemerkt, schickte sie noch einen kurzen Satz - ***Wir müssen reden...*** - zu Trunks herüber.  
  
Shila seufzte und drehte sich um, damit sie zu den Männern an der Bar sehen konnte. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, hafteten alle 4 Augen auf Soul, die gerade hinter einer der Ecken verschwand. Verwirrt fasste Trunks sich an den Kopf - Shila`s Augen sahen prüfender drein - und wandte sich dem Größeren zu, welche jedoch genauso verdutzt schaute. Shila beobachtete einen kurzen Dialog, bevor der Jüngere das Gesicht verzog und abwinkte. Gleichzeitig erhob er sich schon von dem Barhocker. Wieder folgte ein kurzer Dialog zwischen den beiden, bis Trunks sich gänzlich verabschiedete und Soul folgte. Als auch er verschwunden war, wandte sich der zurückgebliebene Trancs Shila zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann formte er sehr deutlich mit den Lippen eine Frage, die Shila aus der Situation heraus sofort verstand: "Was hast du gemacht?!"  
  
Shila`s sowieso schon skeptisch verengten Augen sahen nun zu dem Gang, dann wieder zu Trancs...und auch sie erhob sich. Mit der Hand wies sie ihn an, einen Moment zu warten. Dann verschwand sie in selbe Richtung wie Soul und auch Trunks zuvor. Nun blieb Trancs WIRKLICH allein zurück.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Was ist denn los, Soul?", fragte Trunks mit ratlos ausgebreiteten Armen und näherte sich seiner Adoptivschwester, da diese mitten im schon bekannten weißen Flur stand, er aber eben erst den großen Karaoke-Saal verlassen hatte. Die kleine Blondine wirkte zwar genauso ratlos wie er, wohl aber in verzweifeltem Sinne. Angespannt zuckend waren ihre Hände ineinander gefaltet und hinderten sich gegenseitig daran, sich zu Fäusten zu ballen. Also zeigten nicht nur ihre Augen, ihren Gefühlszustand...auch ihre Hände trugen dazu bei.  
  
Als Trunks sie so betrachtete, machte er sich Sorgen. So verunsichert hatte er sie selten gesehen. Wenn er recht nachdachte, hatte er sie nie so verunsichert gesehen...nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie gerade aus einem gerichtlichen verhör entlassen worden! Normalerweise rannte sie durch die Gegend, um ihr Problem irgendwie zu lösen, mit den Leuten zu sprechen, um die es ging oder die Dinge zu machen, die damit zutun hatten...  
  
Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, denn wie sie jetzt dastand...das war ihm neu. Was hatte diese Shila bloß mit ihr gemacht?! Vor Soul blieb er stehen, beugte sich etwas herunter, während er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, die andere an ihre Wange legte, und sie ernsthaft besorgt anschaute. "Was ist los, Süße...?" Für einen Moment blieb sie vollkommen still. "Ich glaub...", begann sie dann. Trunks spürte, wie sich - wie in jeder ernsten Situation - eine ihrer Hände an seinem Shirt festhielt. Langsam hob er ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihren Blick endlich vom Boden nahm und ihn ansah. "Ich glaub...Shila merkt langsam, dass wir nicht normal sind.", beendete sie nun ihren angefangenen Satz, womit sie Trunks tatsächlich aus der Bahn warf...  
  
"Sie tut WAS?!"  
  
...Sogar mehr als zuerst gedacht.  
  
Sofort senkte Soul den Kopf wieder und starrte auf ihre rechte Hand, die als Ersatz für die Andere nun am Rock herumzog, nur, um überhaupt irgendetwas zutun. Die kleine Blondine war wirklich nervös und ratlos. Immerhin war Shila ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch und somit höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an aus der Zukunft kommende Aliens gewohnt...wenn sie das irgendjemandem erzählen würde...das konnte umgehen wie ein Lauffeuer. Außerdem war ihr Freund ja auch noch in der Politik und hatte somit Kontakte bis nach ganz oben...das war ein Tanz auf Messer`s Schneide.  
  
Trunks taumelte ein Stück zurück. "Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Shila merkt etwas?!" Als sich Soul`s Blick betroffen noch weiter von ihm abwand, kippte Trunks - sich den Kopf haltend - gegen die nächste Wand und lehnte sich an diese. Er atmete tief durch, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und verzog wütend schnaubend das Gesicht. "Fein! Toll!!! Genau DAS hat uns noch gefehlt!!!" Soul zuckte kurz zusammen. Er war auf dem besten Wege sehr wütend zu werden.  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?!" Er schrie nicht direkt, eher sprach er sehr laut und ebenso verstimmt. "Ich wusste es doch von Anfang an! Diese Frau bringt uns nur Unglück! Aber nein! Wir müssen ja unbedingt unsere knapp bemessene Zeit mit ihr vergeuden!!! Dabei hätten wir sie doch viel besser für diese Scheiß-Cyborgs verwendet!!!" Er schlug aufgebracht gegen die Wand, hinterließ aber zum Glück keine Beulen oder ähnliches...dafür jedoch einen schwarzen Fleck, da sein aufflammendes Ki die Tapete dezent angebrutzelt hatte. Eben dieses Ki trat nun langsam immer deutlicher hervor.  
  
Er hatte mit Bulma zusammen jahrelang an diesem Zeitsprung-Plan gesessen...und wenn er sein übliches "Glück" hatte, würde jetzt alles für den Allerwertesten sein.  
  
"Trunks...dein Ki-" - "Wir hätten den Kontakt abbrechen sollen!", unterbrach er sie knurrend und versuchte die aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken, jedoch eher erfolglos. "Ja!!! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir öffentlich in dieser Zeit herumlaufen! Je mehr Menschen uns sehen, desto riskanter wird die ganze Sache!!!" Er schrie kurz auf. Einfach nur, weil er genug von all dem hatte. "Wie konnten wir so verdammt unvorsichtig sein?!"  
  
Soul hatte betroffen zu Boden gesehen und des Öfteren trocken geschluckt. Zweifelsohne konnte Trunks im Bezug auf sein Stimmenvolumen in Wutanfällen ganz der Vater sein. Ebenso klar war ihr, dass er es nicht wirklich böse meinte...doch....irgendwie...  
  
"...Es tut mir leid..." Soul hatte die Worte so leise gesagt, dass selbst die gedämpften Klänge der Karaoke-Anlage sie beinahe übertönt hätten. Trunks schaute auf, sah sie an, senkte den Kopf dann aber wieder und hielt sich diesen seufzend. Er hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Toll, dachte er sich. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Er hatte sich nicht beherrschen können. Langsam verdiente er wirklich eine Medaille dafür.  
  
Schon allein dieser Gedanke reizte ihn so sehr, dass er am Liebsten irgendetwas in die Luft sprengen würde - vorzugsweise arrogante Cyborgs - jedoch war alles was in der Nähe war, eine niedliche, wunderschöne und gerade sehr deprimierte Blondine, deren bloßer Anblick ihn ruhiger werden ließ, wie er merkte. Und es kam die späte Einsicht: Er hätte nicht schreien dürfen. Und schon gar nicht wegen etwas, woran sie gewissermaßen Schuld war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es so auffassen, dass er ihr Vorwürfe machte. Immerhin war sie diejenige gewesen, die den Kontakt zu Shila gesucht hatte und wenn Shila wirklich einen Verdacht auf ihre Abnormalität hatte...dann KONNTE nur Soul daran Schuld sein. Immerhin hatte Trunks nicht sonderlich viel mit Shila geredet und selbst wenn: Er hatte nie über sich selbst oder Soul gesprochen - er war viel zu sehr mit streiten beschäftigt gewesen.  
  
Als Trunks neben sich an der Wand noch den dunklen Fleck bemerkte, den sein Ki vor wenigen Augenblicken hinterlassen hatte, wurde ihm klar, WIE sehr er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Scheiß-Saiyajin-Gene!!! Im war klar, warum Saiyajin keinen guten Ruf hatten. Selbst wenn sie, so wie er, ständig darauf bedacht wären, nicht SO viel von ihrem Temperament an den Tag kommen zu lassen...es ging einfach nicht! Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass so etwas nur Schwierigkeiten mit sich brachte. Und was hatte er getan? Er hatte sich mal wieder reingeritten, ohne es auch nur zu merken oder einen Moment darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Trunks seufzte leise und stützte sich von der Wand ab, bevor er wieder vor Soul trat und seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte. Sie hatte mittlerweile das Gesicht hinter den Händen versteckt. Oh, ja...es tat ihr leid. Überhaupt stand sie ziemlich gebeugt da, was auf Trunks einen noch viel verängstigteren Eindruck machte. Hatte er sie wirklich so sehr erschreckt? Ein besorgter und schuldbewusster Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Und er wollte schon gar nicht, dass sie weinte. Er hatte sie eindeutig zu oft weinen sehen, seit sie in dieser Zeit waren. Außerdem war sie in solchen Schuldzuweisungssachen etwas weinerlich, wenn sie sich selbst einredete, DASS die Schuld hatte. Das passierte zwar alles andere als oft (normalerweise hat sie Methoden, sich herauszureden), aber wenn es passierte...  
  
"...Hey...", sagte er beruhigend leise, legte beide Arme um ihre Schultern und zog sie langsam zu sich. "...Tut mir leid...Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen." - "Du...", sie wischte sich mit seinem Shirt über die Wangen und antwortete vorwurfsvoll: "Du machst mir doch keine Angst, Trunks." Sie richtete seine Kleidung wieder, weil sie diese ein Stückchen verzogen hatte. "Nur...Shila hat so viele Fragen gestellt...und ich hab mich von ihr solange nerven lassen, bis ich ihr auf...DIE Weise etwas mitgeteilt habe..."  
  
Trunks` Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend nach oben. "DIE Weise?" - "DIE Weise...", antwortete Soul bestätigend, wobei Trunks noch nicht wirklich verstand. Er lockerte seine Umarmung ein wenig und sah auf sie herab. "Was willst du mir mit diesem betonten DIE sagen, Soul?" Sie verzog daraufhin das Gesicht. "Truhunks! Was bitte ist die einzige unnatürliche Kommunikationsweise, die wir haben?" Ein Lichtlein ging über Trunks` Kopf auf. "Ach, DIE Weise!", meinte er erleuchtet, worauf Soul seufzte. "Das sag ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."  
  
Trunks begann zu überlegen, nachdem er sich von Soul gelöst hatte. "Ist das alles, was sie weiß?" - "Öhm...", machte Soul und dachte kurz nach, "...Also das ist das einzige, was sie eindeutig weiß, denke ich. Sonst waren wir noch nicht sonderlich auffällig." Seufzend fasste Trunks sich an den Kopf. "Klar...wir haben auf diesem Tanzautomaten ja auch nur wie Synchronweltmeister ausgesehen und kommen von einem "anderen Ort". Mir fällt gerade auf, wie viele Anspielungen wir gemacht haben. Und das schlimmste war ja...", er grummelte, "...Appa."  
  
Soul verzog verlegen lächelnd das Gesicht. "Ups." Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Angelegenheit ist schon aus der "Ups"-Rubrik raus...langsam wird es ein mächtiges "Ouch!".", meinte er, sich den Kopf haltend. "Nur...", sein Blick hob sich, "Wenn ich ein normaler Mensch wäre, würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, dass wir nicht menschlich sind." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immerhin gibt es ja immer noch so etwas wie unglückliche Zufälle, oder?"  
  
Soul schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Also, wenn du Telepathie und `Energie von dir und deiner Truppe` als unglückliche Zufälle betrachtest..." - "`Energien von...`....von wem kam DAS denn?" Soul grinste verlegen. "Das hat diese Jonny Laiban-kun mitten ins Gesicht geschrieen, weil sie ihn für dich hielt. Und weißt du, was das Tolle an der Sache ist?"  
  
Ehrlich gesagt wollte er es gar nicht wissen, was Soul jedoch nicht wirklich interessierte.  
  
"Shila`s und Laiban-kun`s ersten Gedanken werden gewesen sein: `Welche Truppe?`. Immerhin..."  
  
Okay...sie war wieder Schuld gewesen.  
  
"Immerhin hab ich Shila bei unserem zweiten Treffen erzählt, dass du und ich hier her gekommen sind...von anderen Leuten war nie die Rede." - "Besteht eine Chance darauf, dass Sakikaze-san sich bei dem Zeug, was Jonny erzählt hat, vielleicht gar keine Gedanken gemacht hat?" Soul überlegte kurz, gab dann jedoch schnell auf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Shila ist unberechenbar. Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als uns in nächster Zeit extrem menschlich zu benehmen." - "Ich finde, ich benehme mich menschlich genug!", meinte Trunks, wobei Soul schwören könnte, dass er sich beschwerte. "Denkst du, ich nicht? Wir müssen halt nur..." - "...Noch menschlicher sein, willst du sagen?" Sie lachte. "Ja!"  
  
Trunks wandte sich seufzend um und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Er wollte einen kurzen Blick in den Karaoke-Saal werfen, um zu schauen, was Shila und Trancs in der Zeit so machten. Er an ihrer Stelle wäre nämlich schon längst gegangen. Ständig warten gelassen zu werden...so etwas musste man sich schließlich nicht gefallen lassen. Währenddessen erzählte Soul weiter, was sie in Zukunft in der Öffentlichkeit unterlassen sollten.  
  
"Menschlich benehmen heißt, nichts zu tun, was unmenschlich ist. DIE Weise zu kommunizieren fällt also weg. Wo wir herkommen und wie lange wir bleiben, ist auch Tabuthema für Gespräche..."  
  
Trunks steuerte auf die erste Ecke zu, um die er gegangen war, um an diese Stelle des Ganges zu gelangen.  
  
"...Ansonsten solltest du auch keine größeren Dinge heben. Dass du mich hochgehoben hast, damit ich über die Menge in der Spielhalle schauen konnte, war zwar nicht schwer..."  
  
Trunks verdrehte die Augen. SO ein Fliegengewicht war sie nicht.  
  
"...Aber du hast mich ja nicht direkt nach oben, sondern auch ein Stück nach vorn gehalten. Manche Menschen können selbst 3 Kilogramm nicht 5 Minuten lang in nach vorn gestreckten Händen halten. In Zukunft lässt du das also...und wenn es notwendig ist, irgendetwas zu tragen, dann lass dir helfen. Sonst kommen die Gesprächsthemen auf `unnatürliche Kraft` und wenn wir Pech haben auf `unmenschlich`. Und ich will sie nicht von der Tatsache ablenken müssen, dass wir Außerirdische sind."  
  
Trunks erreichte die Ecke und wollte gerade um diese gehen, als sich irgendjemand hinter dieser hervorbeugte und da er keinesfalls gesehen hatte, dass dort jemand stand, lief er geradewegs in ihn hinein und brachte so seinen Gegenüber zu Fall.  
  
Soul erschrak. Da war jemand?! Genau DAS hatte jetzt noch zum vollkommenen Pech gefehlt! "Trunks?", rief sie ihm herüber und lief auch schon auf ihn zu. So ein Mist! Sie hatte doch extra laut geredet, damit Trunks es am Ende des Ganges noch verstand...und jetzt war da jemand?!  
  
Trunks stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Nur durch den Reflex, sich irgendwo fest zu halten - in diesem Falle die Wand - war er nicht auch zu Boden gegangen, denn der Aufprall war wirklich plötzlich gewesen und seine Füße hatten nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, eine stabile Position einzunehmen. Die Gegenseite dieses Zusammenstoßes schien es jedoch nicht so glücklich getroffen zu haben. Trunks war schon klar, dass er seine Bewegungen durch die Tatsache, ein Saiyajin zu sein, mit einer gewissen Wucht ausführte. Deshalb war er auch sofort bereit, sich zu entschuldigen; als er jedoch bemerkte, wer da vor ihm am Boden saß und sich schmerzende Körperteile rieb, blieb ihm jede Entschuldigung im Hals stecken.  
  
Auch Soul war nun bei Trunks angekommen und sah hastig um die Ecke...und tat es Trunks gleich: Sie erstarrte.  
  
Es war schlimm genug, dass irgendjemand sie belauscht hatte...doch warum musste gerade SIE es sein?!  
  
Shila richtete sich langsam auf. "Also wirklich...", brachte sie verärgert hervor, "Erst umrennen und sich dann nicht einmal entschuldigen oder aufhelfen wollen." Als sie wieder aufrecht stand, richtete sie ihre Kleidung und klopfte etwas Schmutz davon ab. "Was rennst du eigentlich so aufgebracht durch die Gegend, Briefs-san?!" Sie sah den Angesprochenen wütend an. "Und was starrst du mich eigentlich so an?! Mach wenigstens den Mund zu." Ihr Blick schwenkte zu Soul. "Soul-chan...du auch. Was habt ihr beide denn? Bin ich irgendwie ungelegen gekommen oder so?"   
  
Trunks` Gesicht verzog sich verständnislos-fragend und er sah zu Soul herab. Diese sah genauso zurück, atmete dann aber erleichtert aus. ***Anscheinend hat sie nichts gehört.*** Trunks wandte sich wieder Shila zu. Sein Blick wurde langsam skeptisch. ***Sie soll nichts gehört haben?! Obwohl sie so nah an uns dran war?*** Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Seine Augen verengten sich. ***Das nehme ich ihr nicht ab.***  
  
"Was tust du hier, Shila?!", fragte er nicht gerade im höflichsten Ton, worauf Shila die Arme empört in die Seite stützte. "Na hör mal! Ihr seit doch wohl diejenigen, die sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht haben! Diesmal wollte ich die ganze Sache nur nach..." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. "...10 Minuten abkürzen, bevor ihr euch erst wieder in einer Dreiviertelstunde blicken lasst. Außerdem macht die Bar gleich dicht. Es ist fast Mitternacht...wir müssen uns also eine andere Bleibe suchen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und nur, um es noch mal zu sagen, damit ihr die Hoffnung nicht aufgebt: Ich bewege mich wirklich langsam auf den Kernpunkt der Handlung zu. ^___^ .... .... ... Auf den Ersten, auf jeden Fall. ^^° In den nächsten Teilen könnt ihr euch auf viel Erklärungs- und Theorie-Kram vorbereiten. Wir gehen nämlich immer weiter auf den unheilvollen Tag zu. *Mwuahahahah* Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass es auf das Ende zugeht. ^^°  
  
Ich hoffe jedoch, dass wir uns beim nächsten Kapitel wiedersehen. ^^ Es ist das Fünfzigste! *feier* 50 Teile DBAP!!! ^_________^  
  
Bye! ^^ *wink* SK 


	50. Geradewegs in den Ärger

Willkommen zum 50. Teil von DBAP! ^____^ *begrüß* *verbeug* Aus diesem Anlaß ist das Kapitel nun "etwas" länger. ^^° Trotzdem viel Spaß!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mit den Finger nervös und ungeduldig auf ihrem Arm trommelnd stand sie in der Tür und beobachte das Eingangstor ihres Privatgeländes. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie aufgehört auf die Uhr zu sehen. Egal, wie spät es war...es war eindeutig ZU spät.  
  
Bulma stand hier sicher schon seit zwei Stunden...vielleicht auch schon seit dreien. Die einzige Abwechslung zum - sich nicht rührenden - Eingangstor war die blonde Frau gewesen, die vor etwa einer Stunde das Gelände betreten und...sich als Schutzengel vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Bulma fiel auf, wie viel sie noch lernen konnte und kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war vielen Gestalten begegnet. Allein auf der Erde liefen ziemlich bizarre und merkwürdige Gestalten herum, mit welchen sie Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, jedoch war dies gar nichts gegen die riesige Deppen-Vielfalt im Universum. Sie hatte ja schon lange Zeit, bevor irgendwelche Außerirdische mit Vernichtet-die-Menschheit-Gedanken auf die Erde gekommen waren, gewusst, dass Saiyajin zur absoluten Elite gehörten, wenn es um Schlägereien und Massenzerstörungsmethoden ging. 3-fingerige, glatzköpfige Außerirdische hatte sie auch schon gesehen...und noch viel unmenschlichere Arten von Geschöpfen. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass Saiyajin wirklich die menschenähnlichste Rasse weit und breit seien...man lasse den Affenschwanz kurz außer Acht...und, dass - sie musste es einfach so sagen - Saiyajin (zumindest einige von denen, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte) um einiges besser aussahen, als normale Männer auf der Erde. Ob das an dem eindeutigen Überschuß von Testosteron lag?  
  
Als jedoch diese blonde Frau das CC-Gelände betreten hatte, hätte Bulma schwören können, dass das eine ganz normale, wenn auch sehr attraktive Frau war, die gerade aus einer nahe gelegenen Disco oder Kneipe kam und die irgendein belangloses Anliegen hatte. Feuer für eine Zigarette, eine Wegbeschreibung oder ein Anruf beim Taxiservice...so etwas in der Art. Als sie ihr dann jedoch die Hand entgegen streckte und freundlich lächelnd meinte: "Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Appattèr Jôunàla. Wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Soul`s Tante und Schutzengel und es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen, Briefs-san."...  
  
...Da war sie doch wirklich einen Moment lang verwirrt gewesen.  
  
Sie hatten eine ganze Weile geredet. Sicher war ihr aufgefallen, dass diese Frau gut aussah, was sie auch schon bei Soul bemerkt hatte. Ihr kam ganz spontan der Begriff "weibliche Saiyajin" in den Sinn. Wenn sie an Saiyajin dachte, folgte augenblicklich der Gedanke " 100% männlich". Das konnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass sie nie Frauen dieser Rasse gesehen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt konnte sie sich auch keine Frauen vorstellen, die wirklich zu diesen Männern passten. Wenn sie jetzt diese Appattèr ansah, kam ihr sofort der Gedanke "100% weiblich" in den Sinn. Diese Frau strahlte einfach alles, was eine Frau feminin machte, in außerordentlichem Maße aus.  
  
Bulma erfuhr, dass Appattèr mit Trunks und Soul aus der Zukunft gekommen war und somit bestens informiert war, was die momentane Situation anging. Außerdem meinte sie, schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit Kontakt zu Saiyajin zu haben, da sie eines ihrer Opfer geworden war. Sofort kam ihr Vegeta`s Geschichte in den Sinn, wo er von einer Frau erzählt hatte, die er auf Vegeta-sei kennengelernt hatte...doch fragen, ob diese Appattèr diese Frau gewesen war, erschien Bulma sehr dumm. Immerhin war diese Frau hingerichtet worden. Sie war also nie von Vegeta-sei weggekommen.  
  
Alles in allem stellte Bulma fest, dass diese Appattèr sehr freundlich war. Sie hörte praktisch nie auf zu lächeln. Außerdem gab sie Bulma das Gefühl, alte Freundinnen zu sein. Und sie war Soul`s Tante...Bulma sah in ihr also praktisch so etwas wie Trunks` Schwiegermutter.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Appattèr sich dann verabschiedet und gemeint, sie sei müde und schlafe bei Soul und Trunks im Zimmer, worauf Bulma ihr jedoch sofort ein eigenes Zimmer angeboten hatte. Immerhin war das für Appattèr und für die beiden Jugendlichen sicher viel angenehmer. So bot sie Appattèr das Zimmer gegenüber dem von Soul und Trunks an, welches sie dankbar annahm. Bevor sie ging, musste sie Bulma noch die Frage beantworten, wo denn Soul und Trunks blieben, wobei Appattèr jedoch nicht direkt antworten konnte, da sie es nicht wusste. Sie meinte nur, dass Bulma sich keine Sorgen machen sollte; die beiden seien in guter Gesellschaft.  
  
Nun stand sie hier, wieder ohne Appattèr - über die sie definitiv noch mehr wissen wollte, doch heut war es einfach zu spät - und immer noch ohne eine Spur von Soul oder Trunks. Sie sah nun doch auf die Uhr. Laut ihrem Zeitgefühl waren Stunden vergangen. Warum ging die Sonne nicht auf?!  
  
Oh...sie hatte sich ein wenig verschätzt. Es war erst 20 Minuten nach Mitternacht.  
  
Wieder seufzte sie. Gut...anscheinend hatte sie ihre Kinder in der Zukunft doch nicht sooooo wunderbar erzogen. Wussten sie denn nicht, dass man besorgte Mütter nicht warten ließ?!  
  
Bulma atmete auf. Dieser blonde Haarschopf, dessen Besitzer sich gerade hinter dem Tor hervorbeugte und neugierig auf das Gelände blickte, sah verdächtig nach Soul aus. Bulma sah sie verärgert an und dachte: *Schön, dass ihr JETZT schon Heim findet!*  
  
Soul folgend sah Bulma nun auch Trunks das Grundstück betreten. Bulma ging ruhig in ihre Richtung, doch würden sie keine Erklärung für ihr spätes Auftauchen haben, würden sie sich eine Predigt anhören dürfen...für jede einzelne Minute, die Bulma auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
Gerade öffnete Bulma den Mund, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, als sich noch ein weiterer blonder Kopf hinter dem Tor hervorstreckte und das kuppelförmige CC-Gebäude staunend betrachtete. "Das ist ja.....oh!", war das einzige, was von der nun schon zweiten Blondine kam. Während Bulma beobachtete, wie Soul und Trunks zu grinsen begannen, wurde die Dritte im Bunde der Zuspätkommer von einem Vierten auf`s Grundstück gedrückt, welcher dann ebenfalls in Bulma`s Blickfeld trat. Und ganz langsam öffnete sich ihr Mund, ohne dass sie selbst es wirklich merkte...  
  
Soul trat nun auf Bulma zu, hielt sich nah an ihrer Seite und umfasste deren Hand. ***Mama...wir müssen etwas klären.***  
  
Bulma erschrak kurz und sah die Blondine neben sich fragend an, worauf diese fort fuhr.  
  
***Die Sache ist die: Die beiden hier...***, Soul sah zu Shila und Trancs, ***...wissen, dass Trunks und ich nicht von "hier" kommen, doch mehr auch nicht. Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass wir ihnen können nicht sagen können, dass du unsere Mutter bist. In diesem Fall hättest du mit 13 oder 14 schwanger sein müssen.***  
  
Sicher sah Bulma das ein. Sie versuchte außerdem so zu tun, als würde sie nicht gerade ein stummes Gespräch mit ihrer Adoptivtochter führen, wobei sie sich wieder ihren Gästen zuwandte. Stellte sich nur die aufdringliche Frage: Wer war dieser größere Trunks-Verschnitt?!  
  
***Bist du also damit einverstanden, wenn Trunks und ich unsere eigene Geschichte haben?***, fragte Soul weiter, worauf Bulma nickte. Es war wohl wirklich keine gute Idee, wenn herauskäme, dass Trunks ihr Sohn war. Doch....wer zum Kuckuck war dieser Trunks-Verschnitt?!  
  
So sprach Soul sich kurz auf DIE Weise mit Trunks ab, bevor sie sich wieder Bulma zuwand. ***Wir denken uns das so: Unsere Namen sagen ja, dass wir verwandt sind, jedoch nicht, wie nah. Der kleine Trunks, der zu dieser Zeitebene gehört, steht ja auf der selben Generationsstufe wie wir...vielleicht könnte der große Trunks so etwas sein wie...sein Cousin...über 2 oder 3 Grade. Ist das okay?*** Bulma nickte. "Der Sohn, der Cousine, meiner Mutter?", flüsterte sie dann zu Soul rüber, worauf diese nickte. ***Verstanden. Diese Geschichte kommt nur zum Einsatz, wenn die beiden danach fragen.*** ...Was hoffentlich nicht der Fall sein würde, denn irgendwie zweifelte Soul daran, dass Shila nicht hinter diese Geschichte kommen würde.  
  
Da diese Sache nun geklärt war, wandte Bulma sich wieder wichtigeren Fragen zu: Wer war dieser Trunks-Verschnitt?!?!?!  
  
Trunks sah zwischen Shila, Trancs und seiner Mutter hin und her. "Ich mache euch kurz bekannt." Er legte einen Arm um Bulma`s Schultern und zog sie ein Stück näher zu Shila und Trancs heran. "Wenn ich vorstellen darf...Bulma Briefs." Er wandte sich Bulma zu. "Das sind Shila Sakikaze und Trancs Laiban. Sie waren so nett, uns nach Hause zu bringen." Bulma erstarrte.  
  
...Trancs?!  
  
.....LAIBAN?!  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hast dir keine Sorgen gemacht.", erklärte Trunks währenddessen weiter, wobei ihm natürlich auffiel, dass Bulma nicht recht...anwesend war.  
  
"M....Bulma??" Für ihn war es komisch, sie wirklich `Bulma` zu nennen, doch er musste es halt tuen. Statt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, folgte er ihrem Blick, entdeckte aber nur Shila und Trancs...  
  
Oh! Für sie war diese Zwillings-Sache ja neu. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, Trancs ständig vor sich zu sehen und nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass sie sich sehr ähnlich waren und sich sogar ihre Namen glichen. Vielleicht sollte er das kurz aufklären. Aber eigentlich konnte man es nicht recht erklären...den ersten Schock musste jeder selbst durchmachen.  
  
"Sie...Sie sind...", stotterte Bulma, ohne den Blick von Trancs zu lassen, schloss dann aber den Mund langsam wieder, woraufhin ihre Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und lauthals zu lachen begann. Trancs sah ebenfalls nicht ganz unamüsiert aus. "Briefs-san, ich glaube...ich an Ihrer Stelle würde auch lachen." So grinste er vor sich hin, wobei weder Shila, noch Soul oder Trunks verstanden, wovon die beiden eigentlich redeten.  
  
Der erste intelligente Gedanke kam von Shila. "Ihr kennt euch?" Trancs lächelte sie an und nickte bestätigend. "Ja, und das sogar schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit...nur sind wir irgendwie nie dazu gekommen, uns persönlich zu begegnen." Er grinste verlegen. "Briefs-san hat unser Equipment etwas aufgestockt und uns mit einer Menge nützlicher Geräte die Arbeit erleichtert." Er wandte sich Bulma zu und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Wir sind sozusagen Stammkunden."  
  
Bulma hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen, wedelte sich aber nun aufgeregt Luft zu. "Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal Ihren Vornamen, Laiban-san.", fügte sie seiner Aussage kichernd hinzu, worauf er sie verdutzt ansah. "Nicht?" - "Hätte ich ihn gewusst, hätten Sie sicher öfter von mir gehört." Bulma hielt im Sekundentakt Lachanfälle zurück. Hätte sie DAS gewusst...sie wäre um einiges versessener darauf gewesen, ihn persönlich kennen zu lernen. Vor allem jetzt, wo sie noch ihren zukünftigen Sohn bei sich hatte.  
  
Da kam ihr ein interessanter Gedanke: 3x Trunks auf einer einzigen Zeitebene? Sie begann breit zu grinsen. Einen kleinen, nicht einmal 1 Jahr alten, knuddeligen Baby-Trunks zum Spielen, einen gutaussehenden, jungen Teenage-Trunks um erste Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet "Männer" zu sammeln und einen 25- bis 26-jährigen, erfolgreichen, sexy Mann-Trunks zum Anschmachten. Soul hatte es verdammt gut! Das Glück, den eigenen Freund in 3 Ausführungen zu kennen, hatte nicht jede.  
  
Trancs` Verdacht hatte sich nun vollständig bestätigt. Als Trunks sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, war ihm bei dem Namen "Briefs" auch zuerst die Capsule Corp. in den Sinn gekommen. Damals dachte er aber noch, dass es wohl mehrere Briefs-Familien in der Stadt gäbe. Als er dann Trunks und Soul nach ihrem Besuch in der Schule nach Haus gebracht und das große Gebäude betrachtet hatte, waren die Zweifel verschwunden. So war er jetzt auch nicht so überrascht wie Bulma, obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, die ganze Situation sehr witzig zu finden.  
  
"Also...", begann Trunks nach einiger Zeit der Stille, "Eigentlich wollten Sakikaze-san und Laiban-kun uns nur nach Hause bringen." Trancs stimmte ihm zu. "So ist es-" - "Und eigentlich wollten wir auch gleich wieder gehen.", unterbrach Shila ihn, während sie sich seinen Arm griff und diesen festhielt.  
  
Soul`s Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend nach oben. Shila schien es irgendwie auf einmal sehr eilig zu haben. Zu gern würde sie erfahren, was da im Busch war und glücklicherweise schien Bulma es genauso zu gehen, oder aber sie war einfach nur gastfreundlich. "Ach was!", meinte sie abwinkend, "Ihr seit doch nicht gekommen, um uns nicht wenigstens eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten?"  
  
Während Shila`s Augen sich drohend verengten, wandte Trunks sich an Bulma. Er war müde...der Abend mit Trancs und Shila hatte so verdammt viele Nerven gekostet. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen und seine Schwester ein paar Minuten für sich allein haben.  
  
"Aber...die beiden haben sicher noch etwas vor und wollen nicht von uns aufgehalten werden." Shila stimmte ihm mit einem übertriebenen Nicken zu und ergriff Trancs` Arm fester. Dieser jedoch schien die Sache etwas anders zu sehen. "Ach, Briefs-kun, wir bleiben gern noch ein wenig." Trunks startete eine böse-anschau-Attacke auf Trancs, welcher dies aber nicht realisierte, da er sich freundlich lächelnd Bulma zuwandte, welche ihm auch schon den Weg ins Haus wies. Shila ließ er dabei achtlos zurück.  
  
Soul begleitete Bulma und Trancs lächelnd ins Haus, während Trunks und Shila nicht folgten. Die beiden sahen den Anderen nach, wandten sich dann jedoch einander zu. "Damit wir uns verstehen...", kam Shila direkt und ohne lange Vorreden zum Punkt, "...Ich will ihn da raus haben; du willst ihn da raus haben! Wir verfolgen die selben Ziele! Aaaaaber...", dies betonte sie besonders, "Wir verstehen uns nur dieses eine Mal!" Trunks verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Yes, Sir!" - "Verarsch mich nicht!" Trunks begründete seine Reaktion mit: "Du tust gerade so, als wäre das eine ultra wichtige Mission!" - "Das ist es!", machte Shila ihm lautstark klar, "Ich will nicht, dass er in dieses Haus, voller Trancs-Verrückter Frauen geht!!!"  
  
Trunks` Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch nach oben. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst...nur deswegen machst du hier so einen Aufstand?!" - "Hey!" Shila stützte die Hände in die Hüfte, "Wenigstens mach ich den Leuten schnell klar, was ich will. Du wirst ständig durchschaut, OHNE es zu wollen!" Zwar wollte Trunks etwas erwidern, jedoch ließ er diese Idee vor Beginn des Contras fallen. Stattdessen sah er sie grummelnd an, wandte sich dann um und folgte Soul, Trancs und Bulma ins Haus. Shila grinste schadenfreudig. "Schwächling...", flüsterte sie, folgte aber ebenfalls.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Soul`s anfängliche Freude war schnell verschwunden, als sie eine Weile mit Familie Briefs, Shila und Trancs im Wohnraum der CC gesessen hatte, denn Bulma und Trancs hielten es wohl nicht für nötig, sich über Otto- Normalverbraucher-Themen zu unterhalten. Ständig warfen sie mit Begriffen durch die Gegend, die sie - Soul - wahrscheinlich nicht einmal buchstabieren konnte, geschweige denn, ihre Bedeutung kannte. Trotz alledem versuchte sie wenigstens noch zu folgen, was bei Shila und Trunks - sie im Sessel; er neben Soul auf der Couch - nicht der Fall zu sein schien. Beide hatten sich betont gelangweilt zurückgelehnt und sahen so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment von der Couch- oder der Sesselkante rutschen. Um sich zu beschäftigen, stresste Trunks Soul von Zeit zu Zeit mit solchen Dingen wie jetzt gerade:  
  
***Laaaaangweilig...*** - ***Trunks! Jetzt sei endlich ruhig!*** Beim ersten Mal hatte sie seine Reaktion noch verstehen können...doch nach ganzen 17 Malen war es selbst einer geduldigen Blondine zuviel!  
  
***Gib es doch zu, Soul...***, textete er sie unbeirrt weiter zu, ***Du verstehst Null von dem, was die beiden da so `Interessantes` zu bereden haben.*** Kurz konzentrierte Soul sich noch einmal auf das Gespräch von Bulma und Trancs, senkte dann aber den Kopf. *** Was zum Kuckuck ist "Kontraindikation"?*** - ***Ich weiß es nicht!***, erwiderte Trunks, ***Wahrscheinlich wissen sie es selbst nicht. Ich hab vor etwa einer viertel Stunde aufgehört, ihre Gespräche zu verfolgen und weiß somit nicht einmal, um welches Thema es generell geht.*** Kurz blieb Soul still und hörte den beiden einzigen Rednern im Raum zu. ***Ich glaub, sie sprechen über Medizin.***  
  
Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. ***Woher willst du das wissen?*** - ***Mama hat "Arzt" gesagt.*** Sie seufzte. ***Sonst wäre ich nie darauf gekommen.***  
  
Trancs hatte aufgrund der aufregenden und fesselnden Diskussion mit Bulma vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Lang hatte er sich nicht mehr ganz in Ruhe mit jemandem über diese Themen unterhalten können. Doch als er jetzt in einer der kurzen und vor allem seltenen Sprechpausen auf seine Uhr sah, unterbrach er Bulma, die erneut beginnen wollte.  
  
"Briefs-san, es ist bereits viertel vor Eins. Um 8:30 Uhr beginnt die Konferenz im Verwaltungszentrum. Sie nehmen doch sicher teil, oder?" Er überraschte Bulma damit. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. "Sie haben Recht, Laiban-san." Hastig stand sie auf. "Die Konferenz ist ja schon halb 9."  
  
Sie sah selbst noch einmal auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich darauf hinweisen, Laiban-san. Es ist wohl nicht so gut, wenn ich nach einer durchgemachten Nacht an einer Konferenz teilnehme." Sie lächelte freundlich. "Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Es war mir eine Freude, Laiban-san. Solche Art von Gesprächen können wir ruhig wiederholen." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, woraufhin er höflich aufstand und diese ergriff. "Gern, Briefs-san. Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, schaue ich gern noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbei." So lächelten sich beide noch einmal freundlich an, bevor Bulma sich auch von Shila verabschiedete, welche zwar sehr höflich Auf Wiedersehen sagte, jedoch recht distanziert klang. Sie wollte wohl wirklich nach Haus. Dann wünschte Bulma allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Höchste Zeit für Shila, wieder neben Trancs Platz zu nehmen. "Das hat nach Flirt ausgesehen!", machte sie ihm sofort unmissverständlich klar, worauf er geschockt zurück wich und fast von der kleineren Couch fiel. "Shila! Wie kommst du DARAUF?!" Shila verschränkte die Arme vorm Körper und sah ihn nur von der Seite an. "Es hat so ausgesehen, als würdet ihr euch jeden Moment gegenseitig fressen." Trancs, mittlerweile wieder gerade sitzend, verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Bitte nicht wieder dieses Thema, Shila. Diese Eifersuchts-Sache hatten wir schon unzählige Male."  
  
Trunks rutschte auf der Couch noch etwas tiefer. "Also, wenn ihr keine anderen Probleme habt...dann beneide ich euch." - "Ach, sei doch ruhig!", erwiderte Shila augenblicklich, "DU hast ja wohl gar keine Ahnung. Bei dir brauch Soul-chan sich ja keine Sorgen machen...du hast wahrscheinlich Angst vor anderen Frauen." Trunks hob eine Augenbraue, setzte sich dann aufrecht hin und blickte Shila herausfordernd an. "Nur, weil man vor DIR Angst haben muss, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich generell vor Frauen fürchte. Du bist nämlich nicht meine Definition von `Frau`...du bist irgendetwas anderes. Etwas weitaus Seltsameres."  
  
Shila`s Mund öffnete sich empört, Trancs hatte zweifeln die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und Soul sah ziemlich verwirrt aus...dann sauer. "Trunks! So etwas sagt man doch nicht!" Der Angesprochene lehnte sich gelassen zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Sie hat es drauf angelegt...nicht ich." - "Trunks!" Empört sah Soul ihn an. "Du bist ganz schön streitsüchtig geworden, weißt du das?" Nicht, dass er von Natur aus ein streit-abgeneigter Mensch wäre...  
  
Er verdrehte nur die Augen. Wie sollte man schon drauf sein, wenn man ständig von irgendwelchen Möchter-gern-tollen Frauen verarscht wurde?  
  
"Jaja, Soul...ich weiß." Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen. Würde er jetzt darauf zu sprechen kommen, dass gewisse andere Leute an diesem Zustand schuld seien, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich auf ihn stürzen.  
  
Hätte er doch nur gewusst, dass sie das ohnehin tun würde - früher oder später...  
  
Soul zog wütend eine Schnute. Da saß er...zufrieden und schadenfreudig zurückgelehnt, die Hände im Nacken, vollkommen ignorierend. Er wollte gar nicht verstehen, was sie ihm klarzumachen versuchte! Warum kapierte er denn nicht, dass er damit ständig nur Ärger an Land zog?  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht noch etwas mehr. Er sollte sich mit Shila vertragen. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein, wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und Shila zu erreichen. Immerhin waren sie zivilisierte Menschen...zumindest, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Soul wollte nicht, dass sie die beiden jedes Mal separat treffen musste, weil sie sich nicht verstanden, wenn sie zusammen waren. Ihre Schlussfolgerung daraus:  
  
"Vertrage dich mit Shila!" - "Pft.", machte Trunks eindeutig verneinend. Jetzt war natürlich wieder ER derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte...klar. Warum auch nicht? Schließlich war er ja an allem Schuld. Dabei war diese ganze Zeitreise eigentlich ohne Soul geplant gewesen. Also war eher sie Schuld als er.....obwohl Trunks sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, dass Appa sie angestiftet hatte. Er seufzte. Wieder einmal war Appa was ultimative Übel. Eigentlich dürfte diese Frau gar nicht frei herumlaufen.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das sollte.", fügte er nach der kurzen Unterbrechung hinzu.  
  
Soul zögerte nicht einmal mehr. In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte sie Trunks an den Schultern gepackt und ihn einfach umgeworfen, sodass er sie über sich wiederfand, während er auf dem Rücken liegend die Handstütze der Couch im Nacken spürte. "Trunks!!!", donnerte es ihm entgegen.  
  
Er erschrak sichtlich, was Soul wohl aber nicht sonderlich registrierte. Dafür war sie etwas zu aufgebracht. "Ver- - trag - dich - mit - Shila!" Er sah sie vollkommen perplex an. Seit wann stürzte sie sich auf ihre Opfer, statt die üblichen gemeinen Tricks anzuwenden?! Jetzt hatte sie wohl vollkommen die Geduld verloren. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnen, dass er auch außerhalb des Kampfes ständig in Bereitschaft sein sollte, um solchen Attacken vorzubeugen. Obwohl...wäre er in Kampfbereitschaft, hätte er sie vielleicht noch reflexartig umgebracht.  
  
Irgendwie war er verwirrt...als hätte er einen blonden Vegeta vor sich...und ein blonder Vegeta hieß definitiv NIE etwas Gute!  
  
"Ich warne dich, Trunks!", sie kam ihm bedrohlich nahe, "Du hast ein Problem mit mir, wenn ihr euch noch einmal anzickt...und wenn ihr euch auch nur böse anschaut!" Er verstand wirklich gar nichts mehr. Was sollte das? Er tat sein halbes Leben lang alles für sie...und jetzt bekam er Ärger mit ihr, weil er sich mit jemandem stritt, den sie seit ein paar lächerlichen Tagen kannte?! Auf wessen Seite stand sie eigentlich?!  
  
Soul fuhr fort. "Hör mir zu! Du sollst-" - "Nein, DU hörst mir zu!" Er unterbrach sie einfach. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Lehne der Couch ab, zog sich nach oben und drückte Soul so zurück. "Sag mal, was soll das?!", fragte er verständnislos, während er sich aufsetzte, "Seit wann hast du mir etwas vorzuschreiben?! Du kannst dich beschweren, wenn ich mich streite...aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, mit wem ich zurecht zukommen habe und mit wem nicht!"  
  
Das "Mächte-Gleichgewicht" verlagerte sich vollkommen. Jetzt war es Soul, die immer weiter von ihm zurückgedrängt wurde und immer fragender schaute. Trunks stattdessen verstand nicht, warum sie sich auf einmal so aufspielte! Sie war weder seine Mutter, noch sonst jemand, der ihm Vorschriften machen konnte. Warum tat sie so, als müsse er nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen?!  
  
"Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst!", fuhr Trunks währenddessen fort, "Manchmal lass ich mich halt von dir anschreien, durch die Gegend kommandieren oder mir auch etwas vorschreiben! Gut! Du brauchst deinen Willen manchmal. Anderenfalls würdest du unausstehlich werden!" Das waren Erfahrungswerte. Wenn sie nicht bekam, worauf sie wirklich bestand, war sie sauer. Genauso, wie seine Mutter oder Appattèr. In diesem Falle waren alle Frauen in seiner Umgebung gleich.  
  
Er stand auf, sah sie weiter an und redete. "Ich hab dich gern, Soul, aber du kannst mich nicht wie einen 8-Jährigen behandeln!" Sie blickte ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an. Er wandte sich kurz zu Trancs und Shila um, sah dann jedoch wieder zu Soul. Weil die beiden Besucher dar waren, konnte er nicht so offen reden, wie er gern wollte...aber Soul würde es schon verstehen.  
  
"Du weißt, dass die letzte Zeit - bevor wir herkamen - ziemlich stressig war." Cyborgs machten auch vor Bevorstehenden-Zeitreisenden keinen Halt. Wegen deren blöde Aktion hatte sich der geplante Start der Zeitmaschine um eine Woche verzögert - Trunks hatte erst gesund werden müssen. Doch dafür war ein Stadtteil gerettet worden...und das war es schon wert gewesen.  
  
"Aber wir sind hier...und das ist nicht zuletzt mein Verdienst!"  
  
Nach Bulma - selbstverständlich - hatte er am längsten an der Zeitmaschine gearbeitet, Einzelteile besorgt, Programme gecheckt, Montierungen und Berechnungen vorgenommen, Informationen gesammelt und noch einiges mehr.  
  
"Ich hab eine Menge Dinge bewältigt, von denen du keine Ahnung hast! Und wie du siehst: Es gibt mich noch! Also behandle mich nicht wie Jemanden, der absolut keine Ahnung von gar nichts hat und keinen Atemzug allein tun kann! Sicher hab ich ab und zu Hilfe gebraucht, aber das ist normal, denke ich. Auch bei dir lief nicht alles reibungslos, wenn ich dich erinnern darf!"  
  
Schon am ersten Tag, den die beiden sich kannten, hatte er eines ihrer Probleme gelöst - das Größte um genau zu sein. Er hatte ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf verschafft - wobei er eine 5-tägige, wirklich heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Bulma in Kauf genommen hatte. Natürlich hatte Soul bis zu ihrem 8. Lebensjahr auch bei anderen Familien gelebt, die sie großzügig aufgenommen hatten, jedoch hatte sie es dort nie länger als maximal 7 Monate ausgehalten. Und bei Trunks und Bulma wohnte sie nun seit geschlagenen 9 Jahren...  
  
Mit einer unaufwendigen Bewegung ließ Trunks sich fast ungeschickt wieder auf die Couch fallen, lehnte sich an und verschränkte die Arme. Er war offensichtlich fertig mit seiner Rede.  
  
Stille.  
  
Soul`s Augen starrten ihn noch einen Moment an, wandten sich dann an Shila und begann diese überglücklich, fast euphorisch, aber lautlos anzulachen, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Laut der Verzückung ausstoßen. Dann breitete sie die Arme aus, fixierte Trunks mit immer noch dem selben Ausdruck im Gesicht und fiel ihm laut auflachend um den Hals...worauf er wiederholt Bekanntschaft mit der Armstütze der Couch machte.  
  
"Trunks!", rief sie, wobei ihre Stimme ständig unkontrolliert zwischen Lachen und aufgeregtem Quicken wechselte, "WAAAH! Du bist ja so COOL!!!"  
  
In diesem Moment gab Trunks es endgültig auf, Frauen verstehen zu wollen. Es war eh aussichtslos! Erst motzten sie einen an, weil man blöd und unfähig und unfreundlich war...und wenn man ihnen eine Predigt hielt, sprangen sie einen an und schrien, als wäre man ein Superstar. Dabei hatte er ernsthaft gedacht, dass sie sauer auf ihn sein würde, wenn er ihr sagte, wie falsch er ihr Verhalten fand. Dem war aber nicht so, wie ihm die sich immer weiter an ihn drückende Soul bewies.  
  
Er senkte seinen Blick zu ihr und beobachtete, wie sie sich - die Augen glücklich geschlossen - immer weiter in sein Shirt kuschelte. Dann stützte sie sich plötzlich ab, sah ihn an und begann wieder zu lachen. "So unglaublich cool!", ergänze sie, legte eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und zog ihn dann zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Anschließend stützte sie ihre Stirn an seine, berührte mit ihrer Nasenspitze seine und lächelte ihn an. "Es ist echt klasse, einen so unglaublich tollen Mann wie dich anhimmeln zu dürfen, Trunks!" Dann umarmte sie ihn wieder stürmisch.  
  
Nein...man musste Frauen wirklich nicht verstehen.  
  
Während Soul sich weiter unter seltsamen Geräuschen, die wohl ihre glückliche Stimmung zum Ausdruck bringen sollten - es war kein wirkliches Quieken...irgendetwas Ähnliches - an ihn kuschelte und sich wohl auch nicht darum kümmerte, ob sie seine Haare vollkommen verwuschelte, schwenkte sein Blick zu seinem Seelenverwandten, Trancs, welchen er mit einem Blick ansah, der nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als: "Verstehst DU das?"  
  
Die Antwort kam in Form eines Kopfschüttelns und einem nichtswissenden Schulterzuckens vom Größeren. "Nein.", antwortete er, "Man muss Frauen nicht verstehen." Soviel zum Thema Seelenverwandtschaft. "Das sehe ich genauso, Laiban-kun.", nickte Trunks, "Ich fühle mich nämlich gerade etwas..."  
  
"Verwirrt?", fragte Trancs, worauf der Jüngere der beiden den Kopf schüttelte und zu der, sich immer noch an ihn drückenden Soul schaute.  
  
"...Erdrückt.", beendete Trunks seinen eigenen, angefangenen Satz, "Obwohl `verwirrt` dem auch sehr nahe kommt." Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Rückenstütze der Couch fest und zog sich und Soul nach oben. Erst jetzt löste die Blondine sich etwas von ihm, setzte sich vor ihm auf die Couch, sah ihn mit immer noch freude-funkelnden Augen an und lächelte wieder.  
  
"Außerdem...", wendete Trunks sich sprachlich wieder an Trancs, blieb optisch jedoch bei Soul, "...Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich ein Haustier. Ein sehr begeisterungsfähiges Haustier." Trancs lachte kurz. "Was für eines genau?" Trunks betrachtete skeptisch Soul`s lächelndes Gesicht, "Einen Hund oder so...diese Teile, die einen vor Freude anspringen, wenn man Heim kommt." Wieder lachte Trancs kurz auf und betrachtete dann Soul, die wirklich brav - wie ein Hund eben - vor Trunks saß und diesen weiter glücklich anstrahlte. Er konnte sie sich gerade sehr gut mit Hundeohren vorstellen.  
  
"Aber...", begann er nach kurzem wieder, "Ich glaube, Soul-chan ist die Einzige, die so reagiert." - "Das glaube ich auch, Laiban-kun.", stimmte Trunks zu. Er hoffte es auf jeden Fall. "Ich kann mir jedenfalls keine normalen Frauen vorstellen, die ihre Männer anfallen, weil diese mal ihre Meinung gesagt haben."  
  
Shila hatte dem Gespräch der Männer bisher wortlos beigewohnt, sich zurück gelehnt und ebenfalls Soul beobachtet, widersprach jetzt aber. "Also...hätte mein Trancs so einen Text gebracht...ich hätte wohl nichts anderes getan." - "Was?!", schallte es ihr zweistimmig entgegen, worauf aber nur Trunks weitersprach. "Sakikaze-san...bei Soul verstehe...nein...bei Soul sehe ich so ein Verhalten ein..." Verstehen tat er es nämlich nicht, aber wer verstand schon den etwas wirren Tatendrang dieses Mädchens? "Aber bei dir, einer - zumindest auf dem Papier - erwachsenen Frau...einer Lehrerin." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Da erwartet man nun wirklich etwas anderes."  
  
"Deine Vorstellung hätte und hat mich auch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.", erwiderte Shila, " Bei ihm hier...", sie deutete auf ihren eigenen Trancs, "...hätte da schon etwas anders ausgesehen. Eine Kopie kann es nämlich niemals...", sie lehnte sich an Trancs` Schulter und grinste herausfordernd, "...mit dem Original aufnehmen." Trunks winkte genervt ab. "Schon klar, Shila. Der Sinn meines Lebens war es natürlich immer, Trancs zu kopieren-" - "Das ist für so einen mittelmäßigen Jungen wie dich auch das einzig erstrebenswerte Ziel.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
Trancs hatte sich währenddessen schon seufzend zurück gelehnt und versuchte gar nicht mehr, die beiden aufzuhalten. Statt dessen bemerkte er, wie Soul`s Lächeln langsam verschwand und sie Trunks und Shila mit langem Gesicht beobachtete.  
  
Shila textete weiter. "Verständlich, Briefs-san. Immerhin ist Trancs charmant, erfolgreich, gutaussehend-" - "Laiban-kun und ich sehen gleich aus, Sakikaze-san.", unterbrach Trunks, "Wäre das nicht so, hätten du und Soul uns gleich zu Beginn nicht so verarschen können." - "Nur: ...", betonte Shila und deutete auf ihn, "...DU bist ein Bengel...", jetzt auf Trancs, "...ER ist ein MANN!" Sie begann, an den Fingern aufzuzählen. "Er ist toller als du; er ist männlicher als du; er ist erfahrener als du...UND...er ist größer als du! ...Was zwar nicht schwer ist..."  
  
Trunks verdrehte die Augen, faßte sich an die Stirn und stand dann auf. Mit den Händen deutete er Shila, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. "Los, Sakikaze-san. Steh auf." - "Oh!", machte Shila und lachte kurz auf, "Glaubst du etwa, du bist größer als ich?" - "Steh auf, Sakikaze-san...", wiederholte Trunks, diesmal jedoch in einem Ton, als würde er mit einem Kind reden, das ihn wohl nicht recht verstand. Betont seufzend erhob Shila sich nun, schüttelte den Kopf und sah Trunks dann an. Sie befanden sich auf gleicher Sichthöhe.  
  
"Ohhh...", machte sie gespielt überrascht und redet weiter, wie zu einem kleinen Kind, "Ist Briefs-chan genauso groß wie ich? Wie toooooll!" Mit einer lässigen Bewegung ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Versuch es in ein paar Jahren noch mal, Kleiner." - "Eben.", erwiderte Trunks, "Du bist Mitte 20...ich bin noch in der Pubertät. Wäre ich erwachsen wie du, würde mich diese Größe echt belasten." - "Sieh es doch ein, Briefs-san. Du wächst nicht mehr.", meinte Shila und schüttelte den Kopf. Trunks sah das anders. "Ich werde mindestens so groß wie Laiban-kun!"  
  
Shila`s Kopf hob sich sofort wieder. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
Trancs seufzte hörbar. "Jetzt zieht mich doch nicht in euren kleinen Machtkampf mit rein." - "Nein, nein.", erwiderte Shila und winkte ab, "Ich finde, das ist sehr interessant, was Briefs-san da sagt." Sie wandte sich diesem zu. "Du glaubst wirklich - ich meinte: WIRKLICH - so groß wie Trancs zu werden?!" Sie zeigte ihm einen Vogel. "Du bist ja, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, größenwahnsinnig!" - "Ich werde so groß wie Laiban-kun!", beharrte Trunks, "Gib mir 4 Jahre. Vielleicht nur 3...und ich bin auf gleicher Höhe mit Laiban-kun!"  
  
Zwischen Trancs und Soul wechselten skeptische Blicke.  
  
Shila begann herausfordernd zu grinsen. "Du bildest dir das also ernsthaft ein?!" - "Du bist hier die Einzige, die sich einbildet, niemand könne so toll sein wie sie.", antwortete Trunks, "Nur, weil bei dir alles zuspät ist, heißt das nicht, dass das bei mir auch der Fall ist...aber das sagte ich ja bereits." Kurz blieb Shila still, dann stand sie auf. "Okay. Ich mach bei deiner kleinen Wette gern mit, doch 4 Jahre sind mir etwas zu lang." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich warte doch nicht ganze 4 Jahre auf gar nichts!" Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Ich gebe dir 2 Jahre, um euren Größenunterschied zu halbieren. Einverstanden?" Ohne jedes Zögern ergriff Trunks Shila`s Hand. "Wenn ich diese Wette gewinne, haust du mir keine Bücher mehr auf den Kopf, trittst mich nicht, verarscht mich nicht und...", er grinste genauso herausfordernd wie sie, "...respektierst mich."  
  
Shila rieb sich kurz das Kinn, nickte dann aber. "FALLS du überhaupt wächst, ist es das vielleicht sogar wert. Aber wenn ich gewinne, dann...", sie unterbrach sich selbst um zu überlegen, "...Was ich dann von dir verlange...überlege ich mir noch." Somit ließ sie Trunks` Hand los, worauf dieser sich setzte. "Überleg so lange du willst. Ich gewinne sowieso." - "Jaja...schon klar.", winkte Shila ab, "Aber Hinsetzen ist jetzt noch nicht! Immerhin müssen wir euch beide jetzt messen! Soul-chan, habt ihr mal ein Maßband?"  
  
Soul und Trancs sahen gleichzeitig auf, wobei nur Letzterer redete. "Halloho? Hab ich vorhin so etwas gesagt, wie: `Zieht mich nicht in euren Machtkampf mit rein?`?" Mit genervter Miene drehte Shila sich zu ihm um. "Du musst nur mal kurz aufstehen und dich messen lassen...mehr musst du doch gar nicht!" So wandte sie sich wieder Soul zu. "Soul-chan. Hilfst du mir?" - "Ja...", kam es trotzig von Soul, welche sich jetzt schleppend in Bewegung setzte und begann, mit Shila zusammen ein Maßband zu suchen. Da Soul lange genug in diesem Haus gelebt hatte, um zu wissen, wo solche Dinge lagen, war ihr auch klar, dass sie HIER sicher keines finden würden. Bulma bewahrte so etwas nur in ihrem Labor auf. Also: Auf ins Labor!  
  
Als die beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten, blieben Trancs und Trunks in dem nun stillen Zimmer zurück.  
  
Als Trancs zum zweiten Male auf die Uhr sah, konnte Trunks sich seinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. "Ich hatte dich gewarnt...aber du wolltest ja unbedingt mit ins Haus kommen und dich über Medizin unterhalten." - "Ist ja gut.", erwiderte Trancs, "Ich hab es ja gelernt: Ich werde dieses Haus nie wieder betreten...auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn Shila mit dabei ist." Er sah zu der Tür, aus der die beiden Mädels vor kurzem gegangen waren. "Sag mal, Briefs-kun...", begann er, "Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas Kaffee hier?" Trunks sah ihn fragend an. "Wirst du langsam schläfrig?" - "Nicht für mich.", antwortete Trancs, "Shila hatte seit heute Nachmittag keinen Kaffee mehr. Das wirkt sich nicht sonderlich gut auf ihre Stimmung aus." - "Ich geh in die Küche und mache welchen. Die Mädels sind sicher gleich wieder da." Somit erhob er sich und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.  
  
Tatsächlich blieb Trancs nicht lang allein, denn die beiden Frauen kamen stolz mit einem Maßband in den Händen wieder. Auf einen Blick durchs Zimmer hin verzog Shila aber das Gesicht. "Wo verkriecht er sich?! Ich finde ihn sowieso! Er soll bloß nicht denken, dass ich-" - "Er ist nur in der Küche, um Kaffee zu machen, Shila.", unterbrach Trancs sie, machte eine beruhigende Bewegung mit den Händen und erhob sich. "Also...", seufzte er, "...Bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."  
  
Als Trunks die Kaffeemaschine zum Laufen gebracht hatte und nun wieder das Zimmer betrat, blieb er einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen, denn ihm bot sich ein mehr als seltsamer Anblick.  
  
Shila hatte aus ihrer Tasche Stift und Papier organisiert, während Soul auf der Handstütze der neben Trancs stehenden Couch balancierte und dem Opfer gerade das Ende eines Maßbandes an den Kopf hielt. Das Opfer selbst stand da, wie ein Klettergerüst für Kleinkinder und dieser Eindruck wurde durch die herum turnende Soul noch verstärkt. Jetzt hatte sich Shila das andere Ende des Bandes geschnappt und hielt es auf den Boden. Sie sah nach oben zu Soul. "Und, Soul-chan? Sag an!" Noch einmal schaute Soul genau, las dann aber ab und meinte: "1,86m, Shila." Diese ließ das Maßband los und notierte das Ergebnis gleich auf dem Zettel.  
  
"Gut.", meinte Shila und wandte sich nun Trunks zu, der immer noch in der Tür stand. "Jetzt bist du dran." Seufzend schlürfte Trunks auf die beiden Frauen zu, worauf hin Soul ihn neben die Couch zog, um wieder darauf klettern zu können. "Aber Soul-chan...", machte Shila, "Du brauchst bei ihm doch nun wirklich nicht auf die Couch klettern. SO groß ist er nicht." Trunks grummelte, Trancs seufzte und Soul schaute fragend.  
  
"Aber...", zögerte sie, "...Man muss immer gerade auf die Anzeige schauen, wenn man etwas abliest." Dass hatte Bulma oft genug bei Experimenten gepredigt. Shila wusste zwar, dass dies bei einem Maßband so gut wie vollkommen egal war, aber wenn Soul halt auf die Couch klettern wollte, sollte sie das doch tun. Außerdem sah es niedlich aus, wie sie dort herum krabbelte.  
  
Nachdem Shila auch Trunks` Größe notiert hatte, begann sie zu rechnen. Soul und die beiden Männer standen dabei um den Tisch herum und schauten alle auf den Zettel, den Shila gerade vollschrieb.  
  
"Also...Trancs ist 1,86m groß, Briefs-kun 1,68m. Das macht einen Unterschied von 18 Zentimetern." Sie sah zu Trunks auf. "Okay! Wettbedingung ist für dich also, 9 Zentimeter zu wachsen...das macht dann...", sie sah noch mal auf den Zettel, "...1,77m." Sie kicherte. "Ich abonniere schon mal Fruchtzwerge für dich." - "Jaja...", grummelte Trunks genervt, verdrehte die Augen und schnappte sich einen neuen Zettel, um die Wettbedingungen abzuschreiben. Shila verstaute ihren Zettel währenddessen in ihrer Tasche. "Glaube bloß nicht, dass ich das vergesse.", meinte sie, "Auf den Tag genau in 2 Jahren stehe ich vor diesem Haus und hole mir deinen Wetteinsatz." - "Du hast noch nicht einmal gesagt, was du genau von mir willst, Sakikaze- san.", erinnerte Trunks sie. "Das erfährst du später.", begründete Shila, "Noch kann..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst, schloß die Augen und blieb kurz ruhig. "...Ich rieche den Kaffe bis hier her.", meinte sie dann, ohne den angefangenen Satz zu beenden.  
  
Soul begann zu lächeln und erhob sich, da sie sich zu Trunks vor den Tisch gekniet hatte. "Ich hole uns allen Tassen und bringe den Kaffee und etwas Schokolade mit, ja?" - "Das ist eine gute Idee, Soul-chan.", nickte Trancs und lächelte sie an, worauf sie leise zu kichern begann. Auch Trunks wandte sich ihr zu. "Das ist nett von dir, Soul." Die kleine Blondine nickte immer noch lächelnd und verschwand dann zügig in Richtung Küche.  
  
"Soul-chan hat sich ja richtig gefreut.", stellte Trancs amüsiert fest, als die Schrittgeräusche nicht mehr zu hören waren. Trunks nickte zustimmend. "Sie ist immer so, wenn sie jemandem eine Freunde machen kann." Auch Shila sah Soul kurz nach. "Menno...", machte sie und verzog das Gesicht, "Ich will auch so eine kleine Schwester haben!" - "Shila...du HAST eine kleine Schwester.", erinnerte Trancs sie grinsend, worauf Shila das Gesicht noch mehr verzog. "Ja, aber...meine Sis ist ein männerstehlendes Biest...Soul- chan ist ein Engel!"  
  
Trunks grinste. Wenn Shila nur wüsste, WIE Recht sie hatte.  
  
~*°*~  
  
Als Soul die Küche betrat, war das Erste, das sie sah, eine vor der Kaffemaschine stehende Appattèr.  
  
"Appa?", fragte Soul, worauf die Genannte sich umwandte. Erst jetzt sah Soul, dass Appattèr ihre Hände gegen die Kanne hielt und sie scheinbar daran wärmte. "Soul-chan!" Sie lächelte. "Hast du das hier gemacht?" Sie zeigte auf die Kaffekanne. "Das ist schön waaaaarm!" Somit hielt sie wieder ihre Hände daran. Soul grinste. "Willst du auch eine Tasse Kaffee haben?" Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich trinke Wasser." - "Wasser?", fragte Soul, "Warum Wasser?" - "Warum kein Wasser?", stellte Appattèr grinsend die Gegenfrage. Soul verzog fragend das Gesicht. "Aber...wenn dir doch so kalt ist...da wärmt Kaffee doch viel toller." Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. "Das versteh ich nicht."  
  
Verlegen grinsend öffnete Appattèr einen Schrank, holte ein Glas heraus und antwortete, während sie sich aus der Leitung etwas Wasser einschenkte: "Ich trinke nur Wasser...aus Prinzip." - "Prinzip?", fragte Soul und holte Tassen für sich und die Besucher im Wohnzimmer aus dem Schrank. Appattèr trank einen Schluck und antwortete dann. "Als ich noch Zuhaus war, hatte unser Haus einen großen Garten...man hätte viele wohlschmeckende Getränke aus den Pflanzen und Früchten machen können...doch ich habe nie etwas davon mit ins Haus genommen." - "Auch nichts zum Essen?", fragte Soul nach. Zuhause hatten selbst sie und ihre Familie einen Apfelbaum auf dem Gelände, von dem sie ab und zu Äpfel aßen, obwohl sehr viele gestohlen wurden...  
  
Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch nicht zum Essen. Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich trinke nur Wasser." - "Was..." Soul zögerte erstaunt, fragte dann aber: "Willst du damit sagen, dass du gar nichts isst?" Appattèr lächelte. "So ist es." Jetzt sah Soul noch viel ratloser aus. "Aber...das geht doch gar nicht!", meinte sie, "Ohne Essen kann man doch gar nicht leben!" - "Ich sagte doch schon...", wiederholte Appattèr, "...Ich habe mein Wasser." Sie trank noch einen Schluck und stellte das geleerte Glas neben die Spüle. "Das reicht mir."  
  
Soul verstand das zwar immer noch nicht so recht, aber wenn Appattèr das sagte, hatte sie wohl Recht. Immerhin: Andere Planeten, andere Sitten.  
  
"Sind bei dir Zuhause alle so?", fragte sie neugierig, worauf Appattèr jedoch grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, nein. In diesem Fall ist unsere Familie einzigartig." - "Also ist das bei meiner Mutter auch so? Mit dem Wasser, meine ich." Appattèr sah sie einen Moment an, begann dann aber zu lächeln. "Ja...bei deiner Mutter ist das genauso." - "Und bei mir?" Jetzt überlegte Appattèr. "Also...ich würde schon sagen, dass es da WAR...aber seit das Saiyajin-Blut dazu gekommen ist...", sie grinste, "Du weißt ja...Saiyajin MÜSSEN essen...sonst werden sie aggressiv. Aber sag mal, Soul- chan..." Sie blickte zu den Tassen, die Soul schon aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, "...Du hast doch Gäste hier, oder? Willst du nicht langsam wieder zu ihnen gehen?"  
  
Soul sah zu den Tassen, dann zum Kaffee und erschrak etwas. "Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!" Schnell öffnete sie einen weiteren Schrank um eine Tafel Schokolade hervorzuzaubern. Wie nützlich es doch ist, wenn man aus Erzählungen wusste, wie viel Süßkram früher immer in diesem Schrank gelegen hatte. Dann öffnete sie den Schrank mit den Tassen und Gläsern, diesmal jedoch mit dem Ziel, die darüber befindlichen Teller herauszuholen...was nicht sonderlich gut gelang.  
  
Zwar stellte Soul sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte sich, soweit sie konnte, doch die Tellern blieben in unerreichbarer Ferne. "Hmpf.", machte sie und sah sich dann nach einem Stuhl oder Ähnlichem um, doch befand sich in der Küche nichts, dass sie hätte größer machen können, außer einer kleinen Trittbank. Diese wurde dann auch schnell vor den Schrank gestellt und ein neuer Versucht gestartet. Noch einmal streckte Soul sich um die Teller zu erreichen...doch es ist schon sehr deprimierend das Ziel um genau 3 lausige Zentimeter zu verfehlen.  
  
Ein verstimmtes Geräusch verdeutlichte Soul`s Gefühlszustand. Mit einer Bewegung wandte sie sich um und lehnte sich rückwärts gegen die Arbeitsfläche, über der der Schrank mit den Tellern hing. "Appa?", fragte sie dann, "Holst du mir 5 von den kleinen Tellern da oben raus?" Die Angesprochene sah kurz hoch zu den Tellern. Da kam sie locker heran...alles kein Problem. Sogar auf die umständliche irdische Art und Weise...  
  
Sie lächelte. "Klar, Soul-chan." Soul grinste zurück und stieg von der Trittbank, damit Appattèr diese benutzen konnte, doch der blonde Lockenkopf stand weiter gegen die Spüle gelehnt an seinem Platz. Einen Moment wartete Soul auf eine Reaktion...dann sah sie fragend drein. "Appa?" - "Jaja, Soul- chan.", antwortete Appattèr, "Ich hol dir die Teller. Ich warte nur, dass du etwas zur Seite gehst. Ich hab das lang nicht mehr gemacht...vielleicht bekommst du noch einen Teller auf den Kopf, wenn ich ihn fallen lasse."  
  
Jetzt sah Soul noch viel fragender aus. "Appa...", bemerkte sie, "Ähm...du sollst nur Teller aus dem Schrank holen. So schwer ist das nicht, wenn man heran kommt." Demonstrativ stieg sie auf die Trittbank, streckte sich nach oben, tat so, als hätte sie die Tellern zu greifen bekommen und stellte diese imaginären Gegenstände dann vorsichtig auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. Sie wandte sich Appattèr zu. "So meine ich das.", beendete sie ihre Vorführung, worauf die Ältere sie mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Humor beobachtet hatte. "Ich weiss auch, wie man etwas aus einem Schrank nimmt, Soul-chan." Sie schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. "Ich bin kein Idiot."  
  
Die Jüngere erschrak und machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit beiden Händen.  
  
"So meinte ich das gar nicht, Appa! Ich dachte nur, dass-" - "Ist schon gut, Soul-chan.", winkte Appattèr amüsiert ab, "Nimm mich doch nicht so ernst..." Sie fixierte die Tellern, die immer noch unberührt im Schrank standen. "Ich meinte damit nur, dass ich dir die Tellern schon holen werde, wenn du einen Schritt zur Seite gehst."  
  
Soul hatte zwar nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ihre Tante auf diese Entfernung - gut 3 bis 4 Meter - Teller aus einem Schrank heben wollte, wo sie es wohl nicht für nötig hielt, sich dem Schrank weiter zu nähern...doch was brachte es schon, weiter darüber zu diskutieren? Appattèr`s Antworten waren in etwa so aussagekräftig, wie ein rückwärts abgespielter fremdsprachiger Text. Außer der Tatsache, dass überhaupt etwas gesagt wurde, konnte man dem nichts weiter entnehmen. Den Menschen oder - bei näheren Betrachten ihres Bekannten- und Freundeskreises, auch - Außerirdischen, der dieser Frau ein Geheimnis entlocken konnte...DEN wollte sie sehen!  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken trat Soul von der Trittbank und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Neugierig beobachtete sie Appattèr, die nach kurzem Zögern die rechte Hand hob und diese dem Schrank entgegenstreckte.  
  
Soul`s Gesichtsausdruck wurde keinen Deut verständnisvoller. Arme konnten halt nicht einfach so 4 Meter lang werden, wenn man nur ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Natürlich hatten sie und Appattèr da so kleine Tricks, die wohl auf ihre gemeinsame Abstammung zurückzuführen waren - dieses abnormale Wachsen und Schrumpfen, praktisch auf Knopfdruck - obwohl selbst das nicht unbedingt ein Kinderspiel war. Es kostete Kraft...und bei 4 Metern war das eine ganze Menge Kraft!  
  
Verwirrt schaute Soul von Appa zum Schrank und zurück und wieder hin. Selbstverständlich wartete Appattèr einen Moment ab, in dem Soul die Teller betrachtete, dann machte sie mit ihrer Hand eine hebende Bewegung...und langsam hob sich der erste Teller vom Rest, ohne in irgendeiner Weise berührt zu werden.  
  
Soul`s Augen wurden immer größer, als sich der besagte Teller vom restlichen Stapel entfernte. Die Augen nicht von diesem Schauspiel nehmend näherte sie sich Appattèr, wo sie eine bessere Sicht auf den Schrank hatte. "...Ah..." Appattèr grinste. "Ich kann dir auch gleich alle 5 Teller holen, Soul- chan." Demonstrativ hoben sich auch noch die restlichen 4 Teller, doch schnell fand Soul ihre Sprache - jedenfalls halbwegs - wieder und begann, dagegen zu protestieren. "Nein, nein!", sagte sie und versuchte mit ihren Händen eine verneinende Bewegung zu machen, die ihre negative Stellung dem gegenüber noch deutlicher machen sollte. Gleichzeitig schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf, kam noch näher an Appattèr heran und begutachtete die - dem Schrank entgegen gestreckte - Hand näher. "Zeig mir bitte, wie das geht, Appa!", forderte, stellte sich neben Appattèr und ahmte ihre Bewegung nach. "So?" Sie imitierte sogar die Position jedes einzelnen Fingers. "Ist das richtig?"  
  
Appattèr konnte sich ein Grinsen wirklich nicht verkneifen. Soul sah so niedlich aus, wie sie sie nachahmte. Kurzerhand stellte sie selbst die schwebenden Teller mit einer entgegengesetzten Bewegung im Schrank ab, außer dem Ersten, den sie - jetzt jedoch schneller, nicht so demonstrativ wie zuvor - durch die Luft schweben und neben sich auf der Arbeitsfläche landen ließ. Die eben noch aktive Hand legte sie nun um Soul`s Schultern, zog sie näher und deutete nun mit der freien Hand auf den Tellerstapel. "Die Position der Hand ist vollkommen egal, Soul-chan." Sie lächelte. "Das dient nur der Vereinfachung."  
  
In Appattèr`s Falle hatte es wohl nur der Vorstellung gedient, die sie damit abgezogen hatte.  
  
"Also ist die Hand gar nicht wichtig?", fragte Soul und begann, ihre Hand daraufhin zu senken, doch Appattèr ergriff diese und zog sie wieder nach oben, in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück. "Ich sagte doch, dass es der Vereinfachung dient...und du machst das schließlich zum ersten Mal. Also, hoch mit der Hand." Soul tat brav, was ihre Tante sagte und sah sie dann fragend an. "Und jetzt? Wie hast du das gemacht? Mit den Tellern..." Sie hörte Appattèr neben sich seufzen. "Im Prinzip ist es ein Kinderspiel...aber das Lernen ist etwas komplizierter. Es ist nämlich keine Tätigkeit. Mehr ein...naja...Gefühl." Als Appattèr aufschaute, hatte sie genau diesen Blick von Soul erwartet: Vollkommene Verwirrung. So versuchte sie es noch einmal.  
  
"Ich meine das so, Soul-chan: Tätigkeiten kann man größtenteils einfach erlernen. Mit Gefühlen verhält es sich etwas anders...das kann man nicht bei anderen beobachten und nachahmen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Soul nickte. "Also...", fuhr Appattèr fort, "Dieses Teller-fliegen-lassen basiert auf den Mathury-Künsten...die kennst du doch, nicht?"  
  
Wieder nickte Soul. "Das, mit Wasser und Feuer und Wind und so...das hast du Trunks aufgemalt." - "Ja, genau.", nickte Appattèr, "Die Anwendung der Mathury ist im Endeffekt ganz einfach. Man denkt es schon gar nicht mehr, man tut es einfach...man benutzt sie." - "Aber wie?!", fragte Soul verständnislos und zuckte mit den Schultern, womit sie Appattèr zum Grübeln brachte. "Es ist...naja." Sie begann neu. "Wenn du dich an etwas erinnerst...wie machst du das?"  
  
Ein fragender Blick war die erste Reaktion. "Wie ich mich erinnere? Na...ich denk zurück...irgendwie..." Sie gab es auf. "Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ich tue es halt einfach." - "Genau das meine ich.", meinte Appattèr zustimmend, "Man tut es! Man denkt nicht darüber nach, wie es funktioniert und manchmal tut man es unbewusst. Genauso meine ich das mit den Mathury."  
  
Enttäuscht fielen Soul`s Schultern herab. "Das heisst, du kann mir nicht zeigen wie das geht, weil man es nicht erklären kann?" Appattèr blieb kurz still, dann begann sie weiter zu reden. "Also...ich habe das allein gelernt. Irgendwann, als ich es gebraucht hab...da ging es plötzlich. Von meiner Schwester weiss ich aber, dass sie so etwas in der Schule beigebracht bekommen...in den ersten Jahren." Soul runzelte die Stirn. "Hast du das nicht beigebracht bekommen?" - "Darum geht es jetzt doch gar nicht, Soul-chan.", erwiderte Appattèr, wodurch Soul sich aber nicht abschütteln ließ. "Ich will doch nur wissen, warum dir das nicht beigebracht wurde. Immerhin hast du es allein gelernt."  
  
Appattèr seufzte. "Als ich in die Schule kam, war ich bereits 8 Jahre alt. Ich besuchte sofort höhere Klassen, während meine kleine Schwester von Anfang auf die selbe Schule ging wie ich. Und in den höheren Klassen wurde einem das nicht mehr beigebracht, weil man davon ausging, dass man es konnte...zufrieden?" Soul nickte. Zwar wollte sie noch so einiges mehr wissen - Warum hatte Appa zu Anfang keine Schule besucht? Wie groß war der Altersunterschied von ihr und ihrer Schwester? - aber dafür blieb später sicher noch Zeit. Immerhin wusste sie ja, dass Appa darüber nicht gern sprach.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall...", nahm Appattèr das Gespräch wieder auf, "...wurde meiner kleinen Schwester das beigebracht in der Schule...ich weiss nur nicht, ob das richtig funktioniert. Wir müssten es ausprobieren." Grinsend schlug Soul in die Hände. "Na, also! Dann sag mir, was ich machen muss." - "Du musst gar nichts machen, Soul-chan.", grinste Appattèr, "Noch nicht. Ich muss anfangen..." Somit legte sie ihre Hand an die Wange der fragend schauenden Soul. "Erschreck nicht.", warnte sie noch, doch schien diese Warnung unangemessen. Soul erschrak nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Als sie merke, dass Appattèr eine Verbindung zu ihren Gedanken suchte, schloß sie die Augen, um sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren und nicht optisch abgelenkt zu sein. Dann erreichte sie etwas... "Ist das das Gefühl, von dem du geredet hast, Appa?", fragte sie und Appattèr nickte. "Genau das ist es..." Sie senkte ihre Hand und unterbrach somit die Verbindung. "Jetzt musst du nur herausfinden, wie du das ohne fremde Hilfe hinbekommst.", fügte sie verlegen grinsend hinzu, worauf Soul seufzte. "Okay, okay...ich such es einfach mal." Somit wandte sie sich wieder dem Schrank zu, streckte die Hand aus und verharrte.  
  
"Appa?" - "Ja?" - "Bitte...kannst du den Teller irgendwie festhalten?", fragte Soul, "Ich möchte ihn nicht fallen lassen!" Sie bekam ein Lächeln als Antwort. "Das hatte ich sowieso vor. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um das bisschen Porzellan." Sie blinzelte mit einem Auge und machte eine einladende Bewegung auf den Schrank, wobei sie Soul fröhlich anlächelte. So konzentrierte Soul sich wieder auf die wartenden Teller.  
  
"Sag mal...Appa...", begann sie nach kurzem, blieb mit den Augen und auch größtenteils mit den Gedanken bei den Tellern. "Warum...warum hast du eigentlich keinen Freund?" Obwohl sie Appattèr nicht ansah, konnte sie die fragenden Blicke, die sie ihr zuwarf, praktisch spüren. "Ich meine...", fügte Soul noch schnell hinzu, "...Du bist hübsch...und klug...und auch richtig nett zu Leuten, die du magst. Warum also?"  
  
Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille, in der Soul sich weiter auf die Teller konzentrierte und versuchte, dieses seltsame Gefühl irgendwie aufkommen zu lassen. Erst dann antwortete ihre Tante mit fast genervtem Unterton: "Ich hab genug Probleme zur Zeit....ein weiteres kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Sie seufzte. "Die Männer, die mir gefallen.....die sind alle von Natur aus untreu, so scheint es mir." Sie seufzte noch einmal, jetzt jedoch viel tiefer. "Kommt eine Frau daher, die wie ich, nur unkomplizierter ist - zack - und sie sabbern ihr hinter." Mit einem Sprung saß sie auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Mitte des Raumes. "Bin ich so kompliziert?" - "Darf ich meine Meinung sagen?", fragte Soul, worauf Appattèr nickte. "Natürlich." - "Also...ich denke, du bist ziemlich stur...was in einer gewissen Weise gut ist!" Sie nickte heftig. "Weil man dann Ziele besser erreicht...und überhaupt Dinge, die man sich vorgenommen hat! Und du bist selbstbewusst. Aber ehrlich gesagt: Ich schätze das eher an einem Menschen, als es wegzuwünschen. So lange es nicht zu viel ist...aber du bist zu Leuten, die du magst, immer ganz nett. Und so, wie du dann bist, mag ich dich!" Appattèr legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Soul-chan...wären doch nur alle Menschen so toll wie du..."  
  
Kurz nahm Soul ihren Blick von den Tellern und lächelte Appattèr zu, welche, als die kleine Blondine sich wieder ihrem Fliegende-Teller- Kunststück zugewandt hatte, seufzend etwas in sich zusammensank. "Du hast es richtig gut, Soul-chan. Trunks ist ein lieber Kerl...so einen hätte ich auch gern kennengelernt...", sie grinste, "...Vorausgesetzt er wäre größer. Und älter....und geschickter. Und er müsste ordentlich tanzen und singen können...und eleganter sein. Außerdem müsste er noch viel würdevoller, zivilisierter sein und-" - "Ist gut, Appa!", unterbrach Soul, "Ich hab schon verstanden."  
  
Appattèr grinste. "Aber ganz im Ernst: Mir würde auch irgend so ein kleiner, tierisch egoistischer, unerträglicher Gnom reichen...Hauptsache, er sieht gut aus und erträgt mich. Aber selbst das scheint zuviel zu sein-" - "Appa!", schrie Soul plötzlich auf, bezog sich wohl aber nicht auf das Gesprächsthema, sondern auf den kaum sichtbar schwebenden Teller im Schrank. "Guck! Es geht!" Langsam bewegte sich der Teller sogar in ihre Richtung! "Wah! Appa! Ich kann es!"  
  
Während Soul auf einmal etwas aufgekratzt - aufgekratzter als sonst - wirkte, seufzte ihre Tante und sprang von der Arbeitsfläche, auf der sie bis eben gesessen hatte. Sie legte einen Arm um Soul`s Schultern, setzte ein Lächeln auf und meinte: "Schön, Soul-chan." Sie küsste sie kurz auf die Wange. "Ich geh dann schlafen...du übst auch alleine, nicht wahr?" Sie löste sich von ihrer Nichte und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu, während sie fragend angesehen wurde. "Ich musste die Teller nicht halten...", meinte Appattèr weiter, "Also übe noch schön. Ich zeig dir später noch mehr Tricks, ja?" Sie öffnete die Tür. "Wenn es Probleme gibt...sag mir Bescheid. Aber bitte nicht vor heute morgen, okay?" Sie war schon halb aus der Tür, winkte aber noch mal. "Gute Nacht, Soul-chan!" Und bevor Soul etwas erwidern konnte, war Appattèr auch schon verschwunden und die Tür blieb offen stehen.  
  
Natürlich war Soul verwirrt. Das war bei dem Abgang auch nicht schwer. Eigentlich hatte sie nämlich geglaubt, dass Appa nur coole Auftritte und Abgänge hinlegen würde...wie in der Karaoke-Bar, als sie wirklich jeder im gesamten Saal angeschaut hatte, obwohl sie lediglich Mantel und Hut an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. Doch das eben... - Soul sah skeptisch drein - ...das war ja wohl mehr als nur seltsam gewesen. Warum hatte sie es auf einmal so eilig gehabt?  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte Soul sich um. Egal. Wer verstand schon Appa? Selbst sie - Soul - die mit ihr ziemlich nah verwandt war, dem selben Geschlecht und der selben Rasse angehörte...selbst sie wurde nicht recht schlau aus dieser Frau. Wahrscheinlich hatte Soul zu lange auf der Erde gelebt, um den Umgangsformen ihrer Rasse gerecht zu werden.  
  
Doch statt sich weiter Gedanken über solche Nichtigkeiten zu machen, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Hauptproblem zu: Den Tellern. Eben hatte es funktioniert...jetzt musste es nur noch einmal funktionieren. Also von vorn. Hand: OK, Blickkontakt zum Zielobjekt: OK, seltsames Gefühl, das aufkommen soll: ...Öhm...daran hapert es ein wenig.  
  
Nun gut, Übung macht die Meisterin. Jetzt wusste sie ja, wie die Sache anzugehen war. So stand sie dort, die Hand auf den Tellerstapel gerichtet und an die selben Dinge denken, wie auch zuvor, wo es ja immerhin schon mal ansatzweise funktioniert hatte.  
  
Soul`s Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie begann zu grinsen. Auf einmal war es ganz einfach. Der oberste Teller hob sich vom Rest, schwebte langsam aus dem Schrank...und der zweite Teller folgte...wie am Schnürchen. Letztendlich waren alle 5 benötigten Teller aus dem Schrank und auf dem Weg zum Tisch. Soul war so vertieft in ihr Tun, dass sie nicht einmal die Schritte hörte, die hastig lauter wurden und letztendlich samt der dazugehörigen Person und einem neugierigen "Jôunàla-san?" in die Küche stürzten...dann aber sofort verstummten.  
  
Soul sah Shila an. Shila sah Soul an. Die Teller schwebten munter in der Luft. Ein wunderschönes Bild!......Doch dann zerbrach selbes sehr schnell wieder. Die Teller stürzten mit lautem Zerbersten zu Boden und Soul war erschrocken mindestens 2 Meter zurückspringend an einen Schrank gestoßen. An diesem glitt sie zu Boden, das Gesicht kreidebleich und die Hände zitternd vor den Mund gehalten.  
  
Das war einfach unmissverständlich gewesen! Fliegende Teller....wie wollte sie sich DA rausreden?! Vor allem, wo sie doch nicht lügen konnte! Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie schon die "Mission fehlgeschlagen!"- Schilder aufleuchten. Das war es dann wohl...Ende der Zeitreise. Trunks und sie würden nach Hause gehen müssen, die Zeitmaschine neu aufladen - was unendlich lange gedauert hatte, da ihnen außer wenigen Solarzellen nichts zur Verfügung stand - und dann noch weiter zurückreisen...nur um das selbe Spielchen noch mal zu spielen.......und er würde böse auf sie sein.  
  
Sie hätte auf Trunks hören sollen...wie er gesagt hatte, dass normale Menschen, die in Kontakt mit ihnen standen, eine Bedrohung für die Zeitreise sein würden. Solange sie keine Menschen dieser Zeitebene kennenlernten oder ihnen zumindest nicht die Fähigkeiten und Kräfte vorführten...so lange wäre alles gut gegangen, doch merkte Soul gerade, dass sie beide Voraussetzungen für ein problemloses Verlaufen dieser Mission gezielt in den Sand gesetzt hatte. ...Und er würde wirklich böse sein.  
  
Soul sah zu Shila auf, welche bis eben noch die Teller fixiert hatte, nun aber den Kopf hob und Soul anschaute. Mit ernstem Gesicht und langsamen Schritten trat sie auf sie zu...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAS FÜNFZIGSTE KAPITEL!!! XD *feier* Ist das geil. ^^ Damit hätte ich nun das 2. Jubiläum. *g*  
  
An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich noch mal ganz, ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern (auch die Unbekannten XD) und Kommischreibern (SSJSweety, Kartarus, wildfang, Ki-el, ...) und Inspirationshilfen (M2M, Pokemon, Inu Yasha, Devil Children, Morning Musume und so weiter...meine täglichen Begleiter! *g*) und Beta-Lesern...obwohl auf Letzteres nur eine Person kommt...aber dazu unten mehr. ^^° Es ist schön, dass ihr es so lange mit mir aushaltet. *ganz gerührt sei*  
  
Öhm...ein Cliffhänger. ^^° Ein Kleiner zumindest. Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es einigermaßen spannend ist.  
  
Ach ja! Was ich unbedingt noch loswerden muss:  
  
@SSJSweety: Du bist so ein liebes Knuffelchen! ;__; Zu jedem Chapter einen Kommi...das ist so lieb von dir! *gerührt sei* Danke, danke, danke! *Blumenstrauß geb* *sich nur immer wieder bedanken kann* Hoffentlich höre ich noch lange, lange von dir. ^__^  
  
@Kartarus: Du bist mir ja einer. Nicht auf Chapter warten können, aber selbst kein 3. Chapter posten wollen. *nick nick* So haben wir`s gern. Dampf, mein Guter! Dampf! .....Ansonsten: Schön, dass du mein Geschreibsel liest. ^__^ Ich freu mich jedes Mal über deine Kommis!  
  
@wildfang: Hat es dich beim 44. Chapter rausgehauen? ^^° Ich hoffe trotzdem noch mal von dir zu hören.  
  
@TrunksGirl, Sira, Michael, Yuri, Hitman, SweetC18 und Pepperann: Gibt es euch noch? ;___; *seufz* *vermiss*  
  
und  
  
@Ki-el: Das Beste kommt immer zuletzt! ^_____^ Dir gilt wohl der größte Dank. XD Ich meine: Ratschläge, Beta-lesen (mit tollen Kommis!), Inspirationen, Chara-Adoptionen, Beteiligung am Storygeschehen und die berühmt-berüchtigten "Ersten Sätze"...das spricht ja wohl für sich. *ggg* Vielen lieben Dank! ^^ *knu*  
  
Also... *Hände reib* Machen wir uns an die 2. Hälfte auf dem Weg zum 100. Kapitel! JAAA! XD *Hand gen Himmel heb* ........Wie viele Kapitel werden es jetzt eigentlich? *fragend schau* Erwartet bloß nicht, dass ich das weiss! ^^°  
  
Wir sehen uns hoffentlich beim 51. Kapitel. ^^ Bis dahin macht es alle gut! *wink*  
  
SK 


	51. Die Geheimnisse werden gelüftet

Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist von Sailor Moon geklaut.aber was soll`s. ^^ Passt so gut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soul zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wenn bekannt werden würde, dass sie keine Menschen waren...wenn bekannt werden würde, dass sie über eine Zeitmaschine verfügten und aus der Zukunft kamen...dann hatten sie ein wirkliches Problem. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren! Dazu hang zu viel an dieser Reise!  
  
Ein Blick in Shila`s Gesicht reichte um zu wissen, dass sie genau verstanden hatte. Sie würde sich mit einer Ausrede nicht abspeisen lassen, abgesehen davon, dass es hierfür keine Ausrede gab. Was hätte sie sagen sollen? Dass Shila an Halluzinationen litt?! Halluzinationen, die zerschmettert am Boden lagen?  
  
Soul wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, da sie lauter werdende Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Wenig später stürmte Trunks in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von seinem Spiegelbild Trancs. Ersterer der beiden war kurz überrascht. Zerbrochenes Geschirr am Boden, genauso wie eine verängstigte Soul, die ihn an Shila vorbei ansah und vor ihr genannte Shila, die sich den beiden Männern zugewandt hatte. Sein Blick widmete sich wieder Soul, welche ihn mit großen überraschten Augen ansah. Sie funkelten so unnatürlich...als wäre sie kurz vorm Weinen. Er registrierte ihre zitternden Hände.  
  
"...Soul...", sagte er leise, lief hastig auf sie zu, stieß Shila aus dem Weg und kniete sich dann vor sie an den Boden, wo sie sich sofort in seine Arme warf. Sie begann wirklich zu weinen. Trunks streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken und drückte sie fester an sich.  
  
Trancs stand immer noch halb in der Tür und beobachtete das Szenario vor sich. Warum heulte Soul? Und wer hatte das Geschirr zerbrochen, das sie bis in die Wohnstube gehört hatten? Da Shila die einzige war, die mit Soul in der Küche gewesen war, fragte er sie. "Was ist hier passiert?" Shila winkte ab. "Geht wieder rüber ins andere Zimmer. Ich und Soul-chan klären das unter uns." - "Shila!", meinte er nun mit mehr Nachdruck. Seine Hand deutete auf Trunks und Soul. "Soul-chan sitzt zusammengekauert am Boden und heult! Was - ist - passiert?!" Shila seufzte. "Ich glaube kaum, dass Soul will, dass ich euch das mitteile."  
  
Trunks spürte, wie Soul sich auf Shila`s Worte hin noch weiter an ihn drückte. So ängstlich hatte er sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen. Es MUSSTE irgendetwas Schlimmeres passiert sein, als die paar zerbrochenen Teller ihm weis machen wollten! Sie konnte doch nicht wegen dem bisschen Geschirr dermaßen aufgelöst sein!  
  
Mit Soul im Arm wandte er sich zu Shila um. "Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihr gemacht?!", motzte er sie an, woraufhin Shila zwischen den beiden Männern - beide mit genauso vorwurfsvollem Gesicht - hin und her sah. "Warum schaut ihr mich so an?!", verteidigte sie sich, "Glaubt ihr, ich würde Soul-chan absichtlich zum Weinen bringen, oder was?!" - "Ach!", machte Trunks ironisch und fixierte Shila wütend, "Dann war es ein Versehen, dass sie in meinen Armen liegt und am ganzen Leib ZITTERT?!"  
  
***Trunks...***, hörte er auf einmal Soul`s Stimme in seinem Kopf, während seine Ohren immer noch ihr Schluchzen wahrnahmen. Ihre Hände lösten sich langsam von seiner Kleidung. ***Du und Laiban-kun...geht bitte wieder, ja?*** Er horchte auf. Warum sollte er auf einmal gehen? Dann wäre sie wieder mit Shila allein...und für ihn war es offensichtlich, dass Shila an dem ganzen Schlamassel Schuld war. ***Soul...***, antwortete er ihr, ***...Warum weinst du? Und was hat Shila damit zu tun?***  
  
"Was-", wollte Trancs fragen, da Trunks und Soul ganz still geworden waren, dann aber wurde er von Shila unterbrochen, die den Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sie beobachtete die beiden weiter.  
  
Soul`s Hände hielten sich nun nicht mehr an Trunks fest - im Gegenteil - sie drückten ihn von sich weg. ***...Ich kläre das mit Shila...mach dir keine Sorgen.***, sendete sie ihm und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er schaute sie besorgt an. Vor ein paar Sekunden noch hatte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, als hätte sie verloren, was ihr besonders wichtig war...und jetzt wollte sie mit der Unruhestifterin - Trunks blickte Shila zornig an - allein gelassen werden.  
  
Soul löste Trunks` Hände von ihrer Hüfte und stand auf. Ihr Blick galt Trancs. "Laiban-kun...geh doch bitte wieder rüber in das Wohnzimmer, ja?" Trancs schaute in etwa so drein, wie Trunks zu vor. "Aber...", machte er verständnislos. Währenddessen packte Soul Trunks` Hand und zog ihn mit etwas Schwung auf die Beine. Dann schob sie ihn in Trancs` Richtung. "Und du gehst mit, ja, Trunks? Ich und Shila bringen dann gleich den Kaffee rüber...und Schokolade bringe ich auch mit."  
  
An der Tür stoppte Trunks und ließ sie nicht länger von Soul schieben. Er wandte sich um, funkelte Shila böse an und widmete sich dann Soul, um ihr über die immer noch gerötete Wange zu streichen. Wieder hob sich sein Blick zu Shila. "Ich warne dich..." Mit einem Arm zog er Soul an sich. "Wenn du sie noch einmal zum Weinen bringst, hast du ein Problem!" Shila verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich...was auch sonst." Trunks verließ daraufhin ohne ein Wort den Raum. Trancs hingegen streichelte Soul noch kurz aufmunternd über den Kopf, bevor er die Küche verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloß.  
  
Soul verweilte ein paar Sekunden so, schluchzte kurz, streckte dann die Hand nach dem Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch aus und drehte ihn herum. Erst dann wandte sie sich um und sah in Shila`s Gesicht. Mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers wischte sie sich noch einmal über beide Augen. "Du reitest mich ganz schön rein, Shila.", sagte sie dann mit einem bitteren Unterton, welcher jetzt leicht in Verzweiflung abkippte, "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was ich jetzt tun soll?"  
  
Shila schüttelte kurz den Kopf, lehnte sich dann mit einem Arm auf die Arbeitsplatte neben sich und sah auf. "Wir wäre es, wenn du mit der Wahrheit rausrückst?" - "Ha...", machte Soul, "...Du hältst mich sowieso schon für irgendetwas...`Anderes`." - "Einen Außerirdischen?", fragte Shila und als Soul in ihre Augen sah, merke sie es. Sie schluckte. "...Du hast es...die ganze Zeit gewusst?"  
  
Shila entfernte sich von der Platte und wanderte langsam durch die Küche. "Zuerst wäre ich nie drauf gekommen.", antwortete sie, "Ihr - du und Briefs- san - ihr ward...seltsam. Ihr habt nie gesagt, wo ihr herkommt, warum, wie lang ihr bleibt. Gewisse Versprecher...so etwas." Sie wandte sich Soul zu. "Außerdem ist da noch Jôunàla-san...mit ihren Reden über ihre Schwester in der Karaoke-Bar." Shila nickte. "Sie ist mir gleich seltsam vorgekommen. Immerhin...sie war unglaublich hübsch, mit einer Ausstrahlung, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Die Aktion mit dem Mädel mit dem Hund...das war auch alles andere als unauffällig.", zählte sie weiter auf. "Aber der Text über ihre Schwester war halt das Seltsamste." Shila schüttelte den Kopf. "Trotzdem wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass so eine große Sache dahinter steckt." Sie fuhr fort. "Dann war da die Sache mit der Telepathie. Du weißt, was ich meine."  
  
Soul nickte, schluckte und sah zu Boden. Dem war einfach nichts hinzuzufügen.  
  
Shila erzählte weiter. "Telepathie ist zwar angeblich möglich, doch auch da waren deine Erläuterungen recht merkwürdig. Du wolltest mir einfach nicht sagen, warum nur du solche Gedanken versenden UND empfangen kannst, ich aber NUR empfange. Stattdessen bist du mit Briefs-san verschwunden." Sie lief wieder etwas durch die Küche. "Ich war halt neugierig. Da bin ich euch nachgegangen-" - "-Und hast mich diese ganzen Sachen sagen hören.", ergänzte Soul.  
  
Shila nickte. "Briefs-san war nicht zu überhören, so hat er gebrüllt. Er schien recht wütend zu sein...und mich interessiert vor allem, was das aufflammende Zeug war, das seine Hand umgab, und warum es einen schwarzen Fleck an der Wand hinterließ. Über was für `Cyborgs` er sich aufgeregt hat weiss ich nicht. Überhaupt hat er ziemlich viele Dinge gesagt, mit denen ich nicht recht etwas anfangen konnte." Sie unterbrach sich selbst kurz. "Und dann hast du so laut geredet, dass man es im ganzen Gang hören konnte. Von wegen `menschlich benehmen` und so. Was du da von `unmenschliche Kraft` im Bezug auf Briefs-san sagtest ist mir auch noch ein Rätsel; wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit diesen gold-gelben Flammen um seine Hand zu tun. Aber das `von der Tatsache ablenken, Außerirdische zu sein`...das war halt doch eindeutig." Shila war wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt angekommen - körperlich, sowie verbal. "Jetzt sag mir: ...Wo kommt ihr her, Soul-chan?"  
  
Soul lehnte sich gegen die verschlossene Küchentür und hielt sich den Kopf. "Mir war klar, dass wir sehr unvorsichtig waren...aber..." Sie strich sich durch das Haar und legte den Kopf zurück. Ihr Blick wich Shila immer noch aus. "Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen..." - "Soul-chan...", sagte Shila, "...Ich will dir doch nichts böses. Sag mir bitte nur, was hier gespielt wird. Wo kommt ihr her? Warum seit ihr hier und nicht daheim?"  
  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung stützte Soul sich von der Tür ab. Jetzt konnte sie Shila genauso gut auch einfach alles sagen. "Ich bin dort, wo ich wohne.", sagte sie und breitete die Arme aus, "Hier wohne ich. In diesem Haus." - "Seit wann?" - "Seit Trunks mich in seine Familie aufnahm." Shila stutzte. "Warum sagst du dann, dass du nicht von hier kommst?"  
  
Soul atmete tief ein und aus. "Ich wohne in diesem Haus...aber gleichzeitig auch nicht." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Ich bin hier nicht zuhaus." - "Soul- chan...", seufzte Shila, "Dir ist sicher klar, dass du mir gerade Rätsel aufgibst. Kannst du dich etwas genauer ausdrücken?" Soul senkte den Blick und schüttelte widerspenstig den Kopf. "Du wirst mich für verrückt halten." - "Soul-chan." Shila hob eine Augenbraue. "Du bist offensichtlich außerirdisch...diese Tatsache erlaubt dir so einige Verrücktheiten. Glaub mir, ich halte dich nicht für verrückt."  
  
Soul schwieg daraufhin, bis Shila das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. "Sag schon, Soul-chan. Wo kommst du her?"  
  
Soul atmete tief ein und dann wieder aus, sah dann in Shila`s Augen und antwortete: "Ich komme aus der Zukunft." Shila`s Reaktion erwartend hob Soul den Kopf...  
  
Kurz blieb es still, da Shila`s Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich geworden war. Dann nickte sie langsam: "Hm...verstehe. Jetzt verstehe ich das erst alles..." Soul`s Mund öffnete sich empört und sie stotterte verstört: "D...Dir scheint nicht klar zu sein, was das bedeutet, Shila!" Sie breitete die Arme aus. "Hast du mir nicht zugehört oder nimmst du mich nicht ernst? Ich bin außerirdisch...und ich komme aus der Zukunft! Ich bin also ein aus der Zukunft kommender Alien! Das kannst du doch nicht so einfach mit einem Schulterzucken abhaken!"  
  
Shila seufzte. "Soul-chan...ich habe nie jemanden mit bloßer Hand eine Wand anfackeln sehen, außer Briefs-san. Und ich habe mich auch nicht verhört, als du sagtest, dass ihr außerirdisch seid. Ich finde, das war eindeutig. Wie kommst du darauf, das ich daran zweifle?" - "Wie ich darauf komme?", wiederholte Soul empört und begann, mit den Händen herumzufuchteln, "Na...du steht da und zuckst mit den Schultern und machst `Hm...verstehe.`...Das versteht man nicht von einem Moment auf den Anderen! Weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet?!" - "Das bedeutet, dass du von einem anderen Planeten kommst.", antwortete Shila unterfordert, "...Von einem Planeten in der Zukunft." - "Genau!" - "Ja...", machte sie, "...Und warum soll ich nun daran zweifeln?"  
  
Soul VERzweifelte langsam. "Shiiiiila!", machte sie und fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare. Shila sah skeptisch drein. "Was erwartest du, Soul-chan? Dass ich aus allen Wolken falle? Dass ich hysterisch `AH! Das hätte ich ja niiiiie gedacht!` durch die Gegend schreie?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür hab ich schon viel zu lange geahnt, dass da was im Busch ist. Das ist...wie mit Action-Geschichten. Wenn man weiss, dass der Gute viel zu wenig Gutes tut, um wirklich ein Guter zu sein...dann ist man am Ende nicht überrascht, wenn er zu den Bösen gehört."  
  
Soul schaute fragend. "Was ist DAS denn für ein Beispiel?" - "Oh...", Shila lächelte verlegen, "Ich wollte dich nicht mit einem Bösewicht vergleichen. Tut mir leid."  
  
Soul hielt sich den Kopf. "Du machst mich fertig, Shila...", seufzte sie. Erst machte Shila ein fragendes Gesicht, doch dann trat sie näher an Soul heran und drückte sie an sich. "Och, Liebes...das will ich doch gar nicht." Sie drückte sie herzlich. "Du bist doch so eine knuffige Imouto-chan. Wie kommst du nur auf die absurde Idee, dass ich dir auch nur einen Moment etwas Böses wollte?" Ihre Hand streichelte über Soul`s Kopf. "Außerdem hast du mich mit dieser Zukunftssache neugierig gemacht, Soul-chan.", lächelte sie. "Willst du mir nicht auch noch den Rest der Geschichte erzählen?"  
  
Soul sah auf, geradewegs in Shila`s freundlich grinsendes Gesicht...und sie nickte. "Okay, okay..."  
  
~*°*~  
  
Trunks streckte sich und nahm auf dem Bett Platz. "Das war wirklich ein anstrengender Abend." Als Soul`s Kopf wieder unter dem Nachthemd auftauchte, welches sie sich gerade angezogen hatte, nickte sie, ging um das Bett herum und kroch hinein. Trunks beobachtete sie dabei nachdenklich. "Soul...seit der Sache in der Küche hast du nicht mehr richtig mit mir gesprochen. Was ist los?" - "Es ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie ihm und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
  
Trunks verzog das Gesicht. "Legst du es darauf an, dass ich nachfrage, oder warum sagst du das so unüberzeugend?" - "Truuuunks.", machte sie quengelnd, "Vergiss das einfach. Ich hab es mit Shila geklärt, okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und somit von ihm weg. Er grummelte, hob die Decke und legte sie über seine Beine. "Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hast du es mir gesagt, wenn du ein Problem hattest."  
  
Schwungvoll drehte Soul sich zu ihm um. "Ich sage doch, dass alles in Ordnung ist! Jetzt such keine Probleme, wo keine sind. Wir haben genug eigene." - "Genau das meine ich.", sagte Trunks und beugte sich zu ihr herüber, "Du hast mir den ganzen Tag vorgehalten, dass ich mir keine Gedanken machen soll, was unsere derzeitigen Probleme angeht. Doch jetzt bist du diejenige, die scheinbar an nichts anderes mehr denkt." Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, grummelte dann und drehte sich wieder um. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Trunks."  
  
Er schnaufte und ließ sich dann rückwärts in sein Kissen fallen. "Du bist mehr Saiyajin als ich dachte." - "Was meinst du damit schon wieder?", murmelte sie in ihre Decke, ohne sich umzudrehen. Trunks seufzte. "Wir haben morgen Vollmond." Er legte die Hände in den Nacken. "Wahrscheinlich war ich deshalb heute so auf Ärger aus." - "Das bist du auch, wenn kein Vollmond ist.", murmelte Soul, worauf Trunks grummelte. "Genauso wie du gerade." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Scheiß-Vollmond...dabei bin ich ja nicht einmal ein "reiner Saiyajin"..." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Soul. "Und du schon 3x mal nicht. Du dürfest also eigentlich gar nicht so sehr betroffen sein." - "Ich kann nix dafür, dass ich so bin.", meckerte Soul, "Ich hab das Saiyajin-Blut schließlich nicht gewollt!" - "Ich konnte es mir auch nicht aussuchen, Soul!"  
  
Wie als Antwort quiekte Soul verstimmt, wie man es von Kindern kannte, die so gegen alles protestierten, was sie nicht wollten. Dann zog sie die Decke weiter über ihren Kopf und die Füße näher an den Körper.  
  
Trunks seufzte nur. "Seit du diese Flügel hast und Appa da ist, scheinst du viel mehr saiyanische Eigenschaften zu besitzen."  
  
Wieder selbes Geräusch von Soul mit gleicher Reaktion und wieder seufzte Trunks.  
  
Er quälte sich schon über 17 Jahre lang mit diesen Saiyajin-Genen herum und hatte somit eine mehr oder weniger erfolgreiche Möglichkeit, in Vollmondnächsten nicht vollkommen durchzudrehen oder seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, wie es das brodelnde Blut in seinen Adern dann forderte. Ganz konnte er es nie verhindern, wie er in der Karaoke-Bar festgestellt hatte - er hatte sie wirklich nicht anschreien sollen - doch er wollte nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, hätte er wirklich jegliche Kontrolle verloren. Es hätte wohl die Wand nicht angebrutzelt...er hätte sie durchschlagen. Doch so viel Selbstbeherrschung, dies nicht zu tun, hatte er also noch. Doch Soul...  
  
Soul ließ ihrer schlechten Laune gerade freien Lauf. Sie durchschlug zwar keine Wände, doch sie grummelte und versteckte den Kopf unter der Decke und war bis an die Bettkante von Trunks weggerutscht. Noch deutlicher konnte sie ihre Laune nicht ausdrücken und Trunks musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie sein Alter hatte...langsam drängte sich nämlich der Gedanke in sein Bewusstsein, der Schmoll-Sitzung einer 5-Jährigen beizuwohnen.  
  
Er seufzte wieder.  
  
So wie ihm schien, hatte er jetzt genau 2 Möglichkeiten, diesen Streit - wenn man es so nennen konnte...immerhin hatten sie nicht einmal ein Streitthema - aus der Welt zu schaffen. Entweder, er würde den Mond pulverisieren und somit dessen Einfluß von ihr nehmen - wobei er auch aus eigennützigen Zwecken dem nicht abgeneigt war. Nie war der Mond so schön, dass es diese absolute Streßzeit für jeden Saiyajin rechtfertigte - jedoch wurde ihm klar, dass die Menschen es wohl sehr traurig finden würden, wäre er auf einmal verschwunden. Immerhin verbanden sie mit dem Mond - und besonders dem Vollmond - nur schöne, klare Nächte.  
  
Die zweite Möglichkeit war, Soul`s Laune auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise zu heben. Irgendetwas, worüber sie sich freute...was ihr klar machte, dass keiner von beiden diese Schmoll-Atmosphäre brauchte. Nur...was sollte er machen? So wie er sie kannte, würde sie sich wohl nicht einmal anfassen lassen...  
  
Der Versuch misslang wie erwartet. Als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, schüttelte sie diese mit einer Bewegung ab und verfiel der gewohnten Tätigkeit: Nix tun und beleidigt sein.  
  
Trunks konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Sie benahm sich wirklich albern. Ihr dies zu sagen, wäre wohl aber nicht sonderlich klug gewesen. Ein "Werde erwachsen, Soul!" hätte ihren Schmoll-Zustand wohl kaum behoben, nein, ihn eher mit einer wütend-rumzick-Aktion verdrängt.  
  
Da kam ihm eine Idee...  
  
Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden? Okay. Er brauchte keine Antworten von ihr. Ebenso wollte sie nicht angefasst werden. Auch okay. Das musste er nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich endlich beruhigen würde.  
  
Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sie immer noch von der Decke gewärmt blieb. Sie wäre wohl noch schlechter drauf, wenn er dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie fror. Doch selbst die Tatsache, dass die Matratze des Bettes sich bewegte - verständlich, wenn jemand aufsteht - schien ihr zu missfallen, was sie mit einem Grummeln klar machte.  
  
Trunks musste wirklich etwas unternehmen...wenn Soul schon heute so drauf war, wie wäre es dann erst in der nächsten Nacht, wo wirklich Vollmond war. Jetzt hatte der Mond ja noch nicht seine vollkommen runde Gestalt - es fehlte noch ein ganz kleines bisschen.  
  
Trunks beschloss, das nicht herausfinden zu wollen.  
  
Er kniete sich vor den kleinen Nachtschrank neben dem Bett und öffnete eine Schublade. Das strahlende Lächeln, das ihm entgegen schien, hatte einfach Ansteckungseffekt. Er lächelte. Wenn Soul DAS nicht glücklich machen würde, müsste er wohl doch den Mond aus dem Weg räumen. Mit beiden Händen nahm er das plauschig-weiche Etwas aus der Schublade und stand damit auf. Barfuß ging er um das große Bett herum und blieb vor dem Deckenhaufen stehen, unter dem sich Soul verbarg und es immer noch nicht für nötig hielt, ihm weder ein Wort, noch einen Blick zu widmen.  
  
"Ich möchte dir etwas geben."  
  
Die Decke zog sich nur noch fester. "Lass mich in Ruhe." Wieder seufzte Trunks, sagte aber nichts. Er würde ihr dieses Teil geben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Immerhin: Soul war manchmal sehr nervig, wenn sie fröhlich war...aber dies war definitiv noch schlimmer, wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte! Außerdem mochte er sie doch. Sie war seine kleine Schwester...er wollte nicht, dass sie schlecht gelaunt war.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er die Decke ein Stück gehoben, ihren Arm darunter hervorgezogen und ihr das flauschige Etwas in die Hand gedrückt. Die protestierenden Geräusche ignorierend drückte er ihre Hand wieder unter die Decke - samt flauschigem Ding - und bedeckte sie mit der Decke. Somit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Seite des Bettes.  
  
"Da! Und jetzt werde bitte wieder normal!", sagte er, während er auf seiner Seite die Decke zurückschlug, sich ins Bett legte und sich wieder zudeckte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite betastete Soul den ihr widerwillig gegebenen Gegenstand. Da es unter der Decke stockfinster war, sah sie nicht, was sie in Händen hielt, doch dieser weiche Stoff machte sie neugierig. Langsam und immer darauf bedacht, dass Trunks es nicht bemerkte - er sollte bloß nicht denken, dass sie Interesse an seinem "Friedensangebot" hatte - schob sie die Decke zur Seite und beobachtete den Gegenstand gegen das Mondlicht...und ihre Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
Der kleine blau-graue Plüschbär war nicht größer als Soul`s Hand, lächelte aber so zuckersüß, dass seine Größe nebensächlich erschien. Viel aufmerksamkeitserregender war das im Verhältnis zum Bären recht große, rote Herz, über das er gerade so hinüber schauen konnte und auf welchem golden "Ich hab dich lieb!" eingestickt war.  
  
Soul kam der Geschenkladen in den Sinn, aus dessen Schaufenster dieser Bär sie einst angelächelt hatte und wie "viel" Trunks von der Absicht hielt, den Bären zu kaufen. Hatte er etwa doch...?  
  
Langsam drehte Soul sich um und sah zu Trunks, welcher jedoch nur stumm auf dem Rücken lag, mit den Händen im Nacken. Erst als Soul sich vollständig zu ihm herumgedreht hatte und langsam näher rutschte, sah er zu ihr. "Hm?", machte er nur, frei nach dem Motto: `Hast du dich wieder eingekriegt?` Soul rutschte daraufhin noch etwas näher, griff nach seinem Arm, legte diesen um ihre eigenen Schultern und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. Sie nickte.  
  
Er lächelte erleichtert und schloss kurz die Augen. "Gut..." Dann sah er sie wieder an. "Dann können wir ja jetzt beruhigt schlafen." Grinsend lehnte er sich zu ihr herüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn...dann auf die Wange....auf die Nasenspitze...den Mund...den Hals...  
  
"Trunks?" Soul verzog skeptisch das Gesicht, "...Wenn du so weitermachst, wird das Einschlafen ziemlich schwierig." Er hob den Kopf, sah sie lächelnd an und meinte: "Wer hat denn von EINschlafen gesprochen?"  
  
Ihre Faust traf geradewegs auf seinen Kopf, worauf er in seine Seite des Bettes zurückfiel.  
  
"Wofür war DAS denn, Soul?!" - "Dafür, dass du mir in Vollmond-Nächten unheimlich bist." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, deckte ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht."  
  
Da blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^°  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Nach der PC-Sperre musste ich an so einem lahmen PC arbeiten, das der es kaum geschafft hätte, ff.net zu öffnen und die benötigten DBAP-Dateien hatte er auch nicht. *seufz*  
  
Somit erst jetzt das neue Kapitel, doch ich hab in der Zwischenzeit schon fast das nächste Kapitel vollkommen fertig. ^^  
  
An dieser Stelle hoffe ich, dass ihr alle tolle Weihnachten hattet, reich beschenkt wurdet und es keinen Streß während der Feiertage gab. ^^ Und einen guten Rutsch ins nächste Jahr wünsch ich euch! ^^  
  
Außerdem noch für Kartarus viel Glück, wegen seinen Klausuren. ^^  
  
@ wildfang: Schön, dass du wieder da bist. ^^  
  
Wir sehen uns also in 2004, ja? ^^ Wenn nicht sogar noch davor, wenn kapitel 52 online kommt.  
  
Macht es alle gut! *wink* SK ^^ 


	52. Das blonde Grauen

Da bin ich wieder. ^^ Hat wieder etwas länger gedauert, wegen gewissen PC- Schwierigkeiten. -.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er hätte sie töten sollen, kam Vegeta der spontane Gedanke. Einfach töten...so mit bssst und weg. Ganz einfach...es hätte nicht einmal Blut fließen müssen. Er kannte doch so viele Methoden, jemanden zu töten...warum hatte er auf keine Einzige zurückgegriffen?! Und wie oft hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt sie einfach umzubringen? Ein oder gar 2 Dutzend Male?  
  
Er hätte sie nutzen sollen...  
  
Obwohl...was bedeutete es schon, diese Frau umzubringen? Sie tauchte ja doch irgendwann wieder auf. ...So wie jetzt...  
  
Wie konnte sie eigentlich so unglaublich naiv sein, zu glauben, er würde es nicht merken, wenn sie sich seinem Zimmer näherte, ja, die Tür öffnete, die mittlerweile SO ramponiert war, dass ein lautloses Öffnen unmöglich war?! Wie konnte sie so naiv sein, zu glauben, er würde ihre Schritte nicht hören, egal wie sehr sie auch versucht hatte, auf den Teppichen zu laufen, um ihre Schrittgeräusche zu dämpfen?!  
  
Ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluchen.  
  
Vegeta hätte seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen können. Da rannte diese Frau doch tatsächlich gegen einen der Hocker...wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein?!  
  
Als Vegeta ein Auge öffnete, konnte er den Hocker neben dem Ende seines Bettes klar und deutlich sehen, genauso wie die im Moment sehr orientierungslose Frau. Sicher war die Nachtsicht eines jeden Saiyajin hervorragend...doch selbst ein Mensch hätte den Hocker gesehen, denn das Licht des Vollmondes schien geradewegs durch das Fenster und ließ die Umrisse der Möbel im gesamten Zimmer erahnen. Warum rannte sie dagegen?!  
  
Vegeta beobachtete sie weiter, jedoch wohl ohne, dass sie sein Erwachen bemerkt hatte. Überhaupt ging sie durch das Zimmer, als wäre es stockduster. Ihre Hände tasteten sich vor und stellten den Hocker behutsam zur Seite. Der nächste Hocker - etwa 50 Zentimeter weiter - blieb von ihr unbeachtet. So schritt sie langsam weiter und...  
  
Sie trat gegen den nächsten Hocker.  
  
Er musste sich wirklich das Seufzen verkneifen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass Kakarott das Höchstmaß an Dummheit aufwies....doch scheinbar lernte man nie aus.  
  
Noch behutsamer als zuvor schritt diese Blindschleiche weiter auf ihn zu, immer dem Bett entgegen, bis sie - dort angekommen - nach der Decke tastete und diese anhob.  
  
Nein...man lernte WIRKLICH nie aus.  
  
Vegeta gingen in dem Moment mehrere Gedanken durch den Kopf. So Sachen wie: "Gibt es noch eine Steigerungsform von `Höchstmaß an Dummheit`?" oder "Wie lebensmüde muss man sein, um in einer (Fast-)Vollmondnacht in die Nähe eines Saiyajin zu kommen?"...  
  
Es konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Diese Frau tastete sich zum Bett, als hätte sie sich im Zimmer geirrt, wobei er sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass sie schon auf dem Flur so herumgetapst war, ohne Sinn oder Ziel, denn er bezweifelte, dass sie den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte.  
  
Vegeta konnte wirklich nur den Kopf schüttelt. So blind wie die Gute war, hätte er Saltos machen können und sie hätte ihn nicht bemerkt. Was tat sie überhaupt in seinem Zimmer? Er war ein Saiyajin! Es war stockduster - was bedeutete, dass er sie sah, sie ihn aber nicht! Und - ganz wichtig - es war Vollmond! Vollmond!!! In Verbindung mit dem Fakt "Saiyajin" war das nicht so harmlos, wie es sich anhörte. Alle 3 Punkte hätten dieser Frau eigentlich eines sagen sollen: Nein! Falsch! Leg den Rückwärtsgang ein und verzieh dich!  
  
Aber nein - er grummelte leise - warum sollte man denn Gefahr meiden?! Warum dufte man denn nicht aufprobieren, wie strapazierfähig die sowieso schon angespannten Nerven eines Saiyajin waren?!  
  
Sie kannte diese Rasse doch wohl lang genug, um zu wissen, wie Saiyajin um die Vollmond-Zeit drauf waren. Sie hatte ein Vierteljahr auf Vegeta-sei zugebracht...das waren genau 2 Vollmonde, der 3. wäre vier Tage nach seinem Geburtstag gewesen. Er erinnerte sich genau, denn auch an ihm ging das nicht ohne Wirkung vorüber...  
  
In Vollmondnächten - auch ein bis zwei Nächte davor und danach - drehte bei Saiyajin der Hormon-Haushalt vollkommen durch. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie diese Nächte nur in dunklen Zimmern verbringen durften, in denen die Fenster verdunkelt waren bzw. erst gar keine existierten...das war schon eine Sache, die gewiss an einigen Nerven rüttelte. Doch wenn dann noch die erwachsenen Saiyajin wussten, dass nebenan attraktive Frauen schliefen...  
  
Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Ständig diese ausgeflippten Idioten, die ganze Wände einrissen, um an genannte Frauen - vorzugsweise die Schönheiten von den anderen Planeten - zu kommen...oder aber auf einen anderen Saiyajin zu treffen, mit dem sie sich dann so lange prügelten, bis einer von beiden tot, oder aber der Mond nicht mehr voll war. Alles eben, was die Hormone dem Körper befahlen.  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht sagen, dass er vom Vollmond unberührt blieb. Zwar lief er keine Gefahr mehr, sich in einen übergroßen, alles kurz und klein trampelnden Affen zu verwandeln - dazu fehlt benötigter Affenschwanz - doch hieß das nicht, dass er `geheilt` war. Etwas, was seine Nerven zum Zerbersten brachte, konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen...warum war also gerade SIE hier?!  
  
Er hätte sie wirklich töten sollen...  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Decke noch mehr und legte sich langsam ins Bett. Sie schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, worauf sie sich da einließ. Er würde sie töten, ganz klar!  
  
...Naja...erst würde er sie anbrüllen...und dann würde er sie rausschmeißen...und DANN würde er sie töten. Immerhin würde es ja sowieso nicht helfen, sie umzubringen - wozu kannte man denn ein hilfsbereites Schicksal, das ständig mit der Zeit spielte, sie zurückdrehte und neue Versuche startete? - also konnte es ja nicht schaden, sie erst anzubrüllen...gerade jetzt, wo er sich sowieso irgendwo abreagieren musste.  
  
Nein...diese Frau hatte sich definitiv NICHT im Zimmer geirrt, merkte Vegeta. Dazu drückte sie seinen Arm etwas zu eng an sich...und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendetwas in ihrem Bett gab, dass sich so ähnlich anfühlte...wobei ihm einfiel, dass sie ja gar kein eigenes Zimmer hatte. So oder so, er hatte keine Lust, zu ihrem persönlichen Kuscheltier zu werden! Wenn sie noch ein Stück näher kommen würde...dann...DANN...  
  
Nahezu wie auf Kommando forderte diese aufdringliche Einbrecherin durch ein Näherrücken und das Wegschieben des eigentlichen Zimmer-Besitzers einen größeren Teil vom Bett, kuschelte sich gemütlich in die Decke - selbstverständlich nicht, ohne Vegeta ein ganzes Stück davon weg zu ziehen - und machte es sich bequem.  
  
Nein...er WOLLTE sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten!  
  
Mit einer rasend schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich aufgesetzt, zeitgleich ihre Handgelenke geschnappt, sie durch einen Kampfschrei begleitet auf den Rücken gedreht und die Hände auf das Bett gedrückt. Auch sie hatte während dieser Bewegung angefangen zu schreien, jedoch um einiges erschrockener als Vegeta. Jetzt, wo sein wütendes Gesicht kaum mehr als eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war, hob sich ihre Brust schneller als sonst, ihr Atem wurde hörbar...  
  
"WAS MACHST DU HIER, APPA?!", brüllte Vegeta sie an und musste aufpassen, ihr nicht die Arme zu brechen, wenn er sich im Eifer des Zornes etwas zu sehr auf diese stützte...obwohl...leid tun würde es ihm ganz bestimmt nicht. Immerhin war sie diejenige, die sich in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt hatte.  
  
Bis eben waren ihre Augen noch angstvoll aufgerissen gewesen...doch nun seufzte sie und ihr Atem wurde ruhiger.  
  
"Buoh...du hast mir ja echt einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Vegeta." Sie atmete erleichtert aus und wurde um einiges ruhiger. "Also wirklich...das wäre auch freundlicher gegangen. Ich bin hier schließlich auch nicht samt Rock Band und Krawall hereingeplatzt. Ich habe mir doch extra Mühe gegeben, dich nicht zu wecken-" - "Du hast dich eingeschlichen!", drückte Vegeta es mit einfachen Worten aus und drohend kam er ihr noch ein Stück näher. "Und selbst das nicht einmal wirklich! Du hast es doch voll darauf angelegt, dass ich wach werde!"  
  
Appattèr machte daraufhin große, verständnislose Augen. "Ich soll es darauf angelegt haben? Aber...wie kommst du denn auf diese vollkommen absurde, unzusammenhängende Idee?" Ihr scheinheiliges Augenrollen verstärkte den ironischen Unterton um einiges. Er verzog grimmig das Gesicht und setzte sich rückwärts ein Stückchen auf, ohne jedoch sein Körpergewicht von ihr zu nehmen und sie somit "laufen zu lassen".  
  
"Das könnte ganz eventuell an deinem seltsamen Verhalten liegen.", antwortete er ihr, während Appattèr die Hände in den Nacken legte und es sich anscheinend gemütlich machte, "Du bist durch dieses Zimmer gegangen, als wärst du blind, dabei scheint der Mond genau durch das Fenster." - "Also, Vegeta...", erwiderte sie, "...Um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich dich immer noch nicht."  
  
Er zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"Das liegt an der schlechten Nachtsicht meiner Rasse.", fuhr sie fort, "Für mich ist es in diesem Zimmer wirklich stockduster - den Mond selbst erkenne ich als schwaches Leuchten, wenn ich ihn genau ansehe." Sie grinste und sah wahllos irgendwo an die Decke. "Auf meinem Heimatplaneten ist es sehr hell und unsere Augen sind somit an gleißendes Licht gewöhnt. Falls du dich erinnerst: Soul hat in den Sonnenblitz gesehen, ohne geblendet zu sein." Sie nickte. "Soetwas ist kein Problem...doch...", sie drehte ihren Kopf zum Fenster, "...Hier drin sehe ich trotz dem Mondlicht gar nichts. Da könnte ich genauso gut die Augen schließen."  
  
Vegeta`s Blick wurde immer misstrauischer. "Warum weißt du dann, wo das Fenster ist? Du siehst genau hin! Und das Bett...wie konntest du es überhaupt erreichen, ohne zu wissen, wo es ist?!"  
  
Appattèr schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach, Vegeta...Ich war doch schon einmal in diesem Zimmer und der Ort des Bettes und des Fensters haben sich doch überhaupt nicht verändert...doch...", sie grummelte verstimmt, "...Diese behinderten Stühle hattest du noch nicht an dem Platz, wo sie waren! Sonst wäre ich sie zweifellos umgangen." Sie versuchte mit einer Hand ihren Fuß zu erreichen, den sie sich an den Hockern gestoßen hatte, doch bekam sie nur Vegeta`s Bein zu fassen, da er ihr nicht die Möglichkeit einräumte, sich aufzusetzen. Sie seufzte. "Das hat höllisch weh getan, sage ich dir. Wenn man nicht im geringsten darauf vorbereitet ist, schmerzt es noch viel mehr als ohnehin schon."  
  
Vegeta sah sie einen Moment an und musterte sie, da er bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen war bzw. einfach abgelenkt war, wie zum Beispiel vom dem Schauspiel, wie Appattèr sich selbst den Fuß brach, weil sie einfach nicht gescheit laufen konnte. So ein Idiot...  
  
Sie hatte sich anscheinend wirklich Bett-fertig gemacht, denn ihre Haare waren geflochten - wenn auch recht unordentlich, denn ständig fielen lockige Strähnen heraus und entwickelten ein Eigenleben - und sie hatte ein zwei-teiligen Schlafanzug an...mit weißen oder rosa Blumen, soweit Vegeta das erkannte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Es machte ihr offensichtlich Spaß, ihn an gewisse stachlige Blumen zu erinnern. Ein anderer Grund, warum sie solch ein Muster tragen sollte, fiel ihm nicht ein - sie war ganz sicher die Letzte, der er einen typischen Blümchen-Charakter zuschrieb.  
  
Aber so viele Blumen waren es gar nicht...dafür war zu wenig Stoff da. Er verdrehte die Augen. War sie wirklich SO verrückt, es in einer Vollmondnacht (!!!) in das Zimmer eines Saiyajin zu wagen...in DIESEN Fetzen?! Die kurzen Shorts - er saß direkt drauf - konnte man nicht einmal mehr als solches bezeichnen und auch bei dem Oberteil ging es anscheinend frei nach dem Motto: "Weniger ist mehr".  
  
Er fragte sich, wie viel Prozent der Bewohner des Königspalastes damals sich darum geschlagen hätten, jetzt mit ihm zu tauschen. Etwas mehr als 75% schätzte er...der Rest waren Frauen gewesen. Sonst wären sicher ausnahmslos alle scharf darauf gewesen, so eine Besucherin mitten in der Nacht zu bekommen. Eine Frau, die es ganz offensichtlich DARAUF anlegte, traf man(n) schließlich nicht allzu oft. Ja...wahrscheinlich musste man nicht einmal Saiyajin sein, um so zu denken...  
  
"Vegeta?", fragte sie nach ein paar stummen Sekunden und sah skeptisch drein, "Was ist?" - "Noch kürzere Klamotten hast du nicht auftreiben können, was?!", grummelte er bissig, worauf Appattèr fühlte, wie er misstrauisch-prüfend einen Zipfel des Oberteiles ergriff, ihn anhob und dann zurückschnellen ließ. "Kurz, eng...Blumen...", stellte er fest und seufzte fast...das war einfach so typisch. Appattèr hingegen lächelte. "Gefällt es dir?" - "Natürlich, Appa...", erwiderte er sarkastisch, "Ich liebe Blumen ja auch über alles!" Appattèr lachte kurz. "Ach, Vegeta...Sarkasmus steht dir richtig gut!" Sie lächelte. "Das macht dich beinahe sympathisch." - "Genauso, wie dieser Fummel dich anderen Männern gegenüber `sympathisch` macht.", meinte er fast schon abwertend, "Da lassen sie dich sicher liebend gern eine Nacht in ihrem Bett verbringen...oder auch mehrere."  
  
Wieder lachte Appattèr kurz auf. "Ach was...", sie grinste, "Hätte ich es darauf anlegen wollen...", sie setzte sich halb auf, löste das Band aus ihren gelockten Haaren und mit einer schwungvollen Kopfbewegung lagen sie wie gewohnt halb über ihre Schultern, nur etwas unordentlicher...und in Verbindung mit dem kurzen Sachen um einiges verführerischer, "...dann hätte ich die Haare offen gelassen."  
  
Vegeta schluckte. "Treib es nicht zu weit, Appa. Es ist Vollmond! Und ich schmeiße dich eher raus, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere!" - "Jaja...", winkte sie ab und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Lass nur, Vegeta. Ich kann mich sehr gut zur Wehr setzen, wenn mir jemand blöd kommt..." Sie legte die Hände wieder in den Nacken und streckte sich etwas, wobei ihr Top noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben rutschte...  
  
Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. Dafür, dass sie es nicht "darauf" anlegte, machte sie eine Menge gegenteiliger Anspielungen...  
  
"Dein Vater hat es versucht...danach hat er mich nie wieder angefasst." Sie begann schadenfreudig zu grinsen. "Ich glaube, ich hab ihm Angst gemacht...außerdem konnte er wohl eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr schmerzlos sitzen oder gehen..." Sie grinste noch breiter. "Hach...wie schade, dass ich das nicht noch länger mit ansehen konnte...aber leider hat er mich nach einer Woche köpfen lassen." Sie seufzte. "Naja..."  
  
Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. "Dann hatte er also wirklich einen Grund gehabt, dich hinrichten zu lassen?" - "Oh, ja!", lachte Appattèr, "Und ob er den hatte!" Auf einmal sah sie sehr schadenfreudig drein und es schien ihr riesigen Spaß zu machen, sich daran zu erinnern. "Weißt du...den männlichen Stolz zu brechen ist gar nicht so schwer..." Sie kicherte. "Wenn man bedenkt, was der männliche Stolz ist." Ihr Kichern wurde lauter, während Vegeta`s Mund sich fassungslos immer weiter öffnete, genauso wie seine Augen. "Du hast ihm..." Er verstummte.  
  
Appattèr grinste vor sich hin. "Schau doch nicht so geschockt, Vegeta." Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg und lächelte ihn weiter an. "Er wollte mich und auch die anderen Frauen im Palast dazu benutzen, seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen...und ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass er das eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr tun konnte." Sie lachte sich ins Fäustchen. "Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass Männer etwas Tolles sein können...aber untreu und triebgesteuert sind sie halt alle...und Saiyajin sowieso! Das sehe ich ein, aber wenn mir einer SO kommt, braucht er nicht zu glauben, dass ich das so hinnehme."  
  
Sie bemerkte skeptisch, wie sich Vegeta immer weiter von ihr entfernte und bis an die Bettkante rutschte.  
  
"Ach, Vegeta!", machte sie und winkte ab, "Du brauchst doch nicht flüchten." Sie lächelte. "Du bist schließlich nicht dein Vater...", sie legte den Zeigefinger an ihr Kinn, "Nicht, dass du harmlos wärst...aber mit dir komme ich klar." Sie lächelte wieder.  
  
Da Vegeta bis an das Bettende gerutscht war, konnte Appattèr ihre Beine wieder frei bewegen. Somit zog sie die Decke zurecht und schüttelte das Kissen auf. "Hach...du hast es wirklich schön hier.", meinte sie, während sie sich in das Kissen kuschelte. "Bulma ist wirklich eine klasse Person! So ein tolles Zimmer und so viel Aufwand für jemanden, der nicht einmal Danke sagt." Sie machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch. "Glaub mir, bei den Frauen die ich so kenne...bei denen wärst du überall rausgeflogen...wohl eher wegen der Tatsache, dass du ein Saiyajin bist...aber wohl auch, weil du so grummelig bist." Sie nickte. "Die sind alle samt der Auffassung, dass Männer charmant sein müssen...aber was erzähle ich eigentlich?" Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. "Du wirst sie wahrscheinlich sowieso niemals treffen." Sie verpasste sich selbst eine leichte Kopfnuss. "Appa, Appa, Appa...denk nach, bevor du redest.", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd zu sich selbst.  
  
Vegeta saß nur skeptisch schauend daneben. "...Du führst Selbstgespräche..." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Dein Kopf scheint etwas abbekommen zu haben, als er dir abgeschlagen wurde-" - "Du formulierst das immer so unglücklich, Vegeta.", nickte Appattèr, "`Köpfen` ist ja schon ein unnettes Wort...aber `Kopf abschlagen` hört sich brutal an-" - "Es IST brutal, Appa!", machte er und verdrehte die Augen, "Deswegen ist es ja auch eine Hinrichtungsmethode!" Sie jedoch setzte sich nur auf und schwenkte belehrend mit dem Finger hin und her...das tat sie seltsam oft, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war.  
  
"Ach was...es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben...Köpfen ist da voll praktisch, weil man gar nix spürt. Ertrinken ist schon schlimmer...", sie schauderte, "...oder verbluten...verbrennen soll ja auch schrecklich sein, obwohl ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann...auf diesem Planeten erfriere ich eher..."  
  
Vegeta verdrehte die Augen...dies tat ER seltsam oft, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war.  
  
Appattèr lächelte verlegen, als sie sein Schweigen bemerkte. "Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?" Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich bin durcheinander, glaube ich." - "Das glaube ich auch.", nickte Vegeta daraufhin. Sie war wirklich seltsam in dieser Nacht. Vielleicht hatte der Vollmond auf ihre Rasse eine verwirrende Wirkung.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Themawechsel?", fragte Appattèr, "Ich bin sowieso aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier. Denn eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht in Small Talk enden."  
  
Vegeta sah sie prüfend an. "Also bist du doch nicht in der Absicht gekommen, mich schlafen zu lassen." Er hatte doch sowieso gewusst, dass sie nicht umsonst in sein Zimmer geschlichen war. "Hat es irgendetwas mit Schicksal, Nichte oder dir zutun?" - "Öhm...", machte Appattèr und blinzelte, "Mit allem. Warum?" - "Ich will es nicht hören.", beschloss Vegeta sofort, als er ihre Antwort gehört hatte und wandte sich ab. Appattèr sah fragend drein. "Aber...?" - "Ich will es nicht hören!", machte er nun deutlicher klar, "Ich kenne diese Art von Unterhaltung...und ich mag sie nicht!" - "Aber...", machte Appattèr noch einmal, "Es geht noch um vieles mehr...und ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren-" - "Das tut es aber nicht.", erwiderte er, "Ich will weder wissen, was das Schicksal noch alles in meinem Leben verhunst hat, noch, wie wichtig und toll und schicksalhaft Trunks und die Göre sind...es interessiert mich nicht, hörst du?!", er wandte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie gereizt an. Sie sah diesen Blick zwar nicht - immerhin sah sie gar nichts - doch merkte sie an seiner Stimmlage zweifellos, wie er sie jetzt ansehen müsste. Sie senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn du es nicht hören willst...dann hat es überhaupt keinen Sinn gehabt, dass das Schicksal ihn gegen dich ausgetauscht hat..." Sie hob zeitgleich mit Vegeta den Kopf, sah aber zur Seite, "Dabei dachte ich, wenigstens du solltest wissen, was für eine Rolle du in dem Ganzen spielst...und warum du überhaupt erst geboren wurdest."  
  
Für Vegeta klang das ganz nach einem Köder. Zweifelsohne wollte Appattèr ihm dieses Gespräch schmackhaft machen...und es funktionierte.  
  
Das Schicksal hatte ihn getauscht? Gegen irgendjemand anderen?  
  
Vegeta grummelte. Nein...er hatte dieses bekloppte Schicksal von Anfang an nicht leiden können. "Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder hat das Schicksal wirklich NIE etwas Sinnvolles auf die Reihe bekommen?!"  
  
Appattèr grinste. "Du hast ja `ne Ahnung!" Sie winkte ab. "Ohne Schicksal würde es dich gar nicht geben, mein Guter." - "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht hören will?!" - "Aber, Vegeta.", lächelte sie weiter, "Das Schicksal ist manchmal richtig cool! Ich glaube, ihr würdet euch gut verstehen." Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. "Halloho! Es interessiert mich nicht!" - "Dabei ist das Schicksal so ein fleißiges Kerlchen...hier rechnen, da tun und dort planen..."  
  
Vegeta verspürte wieder das starke Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen...oder wahlweise auch den von Appa. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören! Am besten, er würde sofort taub werden!!! "Argh! Appa! Verdammt, jetzt verschone mich endlich! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Schicksal hier, Schicksal da! Halt bitte einfach nur die Klappe, klar?!"  
  
Kurz blieb es still, was Vegeta schon die falschen Hoffnungen machte, sie würde still BLEIBEN...  
  
"Also...", schon als sie begann zu erzählen, verdrehte Vegeta die Augen, "Wenn du `Schicksal` nicht mehr hören kannst: Es hat viele Namen." Sie lächelte. "An manchen Orten heisst es Destiny...oder Fatum...oder auch Unmei. Auf meinem Heimatplaneten wird es Faite genannt." Sie lächelte noch etwas breiter. "Such dir etwas aus."  
  
Wie gut, dass sie ihn so ernst nahm, dachte sich Vegeta.  
  
Er hörte ein verlegenes Lachen von ihr und als er sie anschaute, sah er sie dort sitzen und mit dem Deckenzipfel spielen.  
  
Ja...sie war definitiv mit Soul verwandt.  
  
"Es tut mir ja leid, Vegeta-" - "Das bezweifle ich.", unterbrach er sie bereits nach dem ersten Satz, denn ihm war klar, dass es ihr NICHT leid tat...und tatsächlich nickte sie. "Du hast recht." Wieder verlegenes Lächeln. "Es tut mir wirklich nicht leid." Sie war wirklich etwas verpeilt heute. Ständig nur am Lächeln, Kichern und Grinsen "Aber...ich wollte halt nett sein." Dies klang in Vegeta`s Ohren erstrecht seltsam und langsam runzelte sich seine Stirn nachdenklich und skeptisch.  
  
"Sag mal, Appa...bei dir tickt aber noch alles richtig, ja?" - "Klar.", antwortete sie abwinkend, "Ich bin nur gerade etwas aufgeregt." - "Weshalb?" Sie grinste vielsagend. "Schicksal. Willst du nun die Geschichte hören oder nicht? Dies ist deine letzte Antwortmöglichkeit."  
  
Wieder verdrehte Vegeta die Augen. Letzte Antwortmöglichkeit oder nicht...dadurch änderte sich seine Meinung nicht. Es interessierte ihn NICHT! "Nein."  
  
"Aber, Vegeta!" - "NEIN!" Er bekam bei dieser Frau wirklich noch eine Krise und wenn es ein Lebewesen im Universum gab, das einem Saiyajin einen Herzinfarkt aufgrund von Stress antun konnte, dann war es definitiv diese Appa! Sie war das wandelnde Stress-Bündel! Wenn sie noch einmal versuchen sollte, ihn mit einem "Aber, Vegeta..." umzustimmen...er würde sie töten!  
  
"Vegetaaaaa...", quengelte sie und dieses langgezogene "Ta" wog das fehlende "Aber" problemlos auf.  
  
"NEIN!!!" Mit zornverzogener Miene hatte er sich während des Schreies ihr zugewandt. Zu schade eigentlich, dass sie dies nicht sah. Allerdings schien das "NEIN" mit dem gegrollten Unterton selbst ausgereicht zu haben. Appattèr saß nun nämlich einfach nur da und blinzelte vor sich hin. Erst senkte sie den Kopf etwas, dann ließ sie sich zur Seite auf das Bett fallen und stützte den Kopf mit einem Arm auf. "Gut...dann erfährst du halt nicht, warum du ausgetauscht wurdest und warum du mich ertragen musst und warum-"  
  
Vegeta sparte sich ein weiteres "NEIN", denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es hätte weiter steigern sollen. Stattdessen beugte er sich schnell zu ihr herüber, schnappte sich ihre Arme, hielt diese mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf und nutze die Andere, um ihr den Mund zuzuhalten. "Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, Appa, fliegst du! In hohem Bogen und mit 5-fachem Salto geradewegs durch das Fenster oder die Wand...das überlege ich mir noch!"  
  
***Wie gut, dass ich nicht sprechen muss, um mit dir zu reden.***, grinste sie und Vegeta hätte sich seine Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Er hatte voll vergessen, dass diese Frau auch dann noch redete, wenn sie dazu gar nicht mehr im Stande war und wieder einmal bereute er es, sie nicht einfach getötet zu haben.  
  
***Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...***, gab sie tadelnd von sich, ***Ich hab dich höflich gefragt, ob du die Geschichte hören willst...aber jetzt muss ich sie dir wohl aufdrängen. Nur, weil du so ein sturer Esel bist.***  
  
Betont seufzend setzte Vegeta sich wieder gerade auf und ließ so von Appattèr ab. "Du machst einen echt wahnsinnig." - "Das höre ich öfters.", lächelte sie, "Und das schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Erst von deinem Vater, dann und immer noch von Trunks und nun von dir." Sie kicherte. "Das scheint ja bei euch in der Familie zu liegen. Da komme ich mir ja direkt wie ein Erbstück vor." - "Ich würde es eher als `Familienfluch` bezeichnen.", warf Vegeta trocken ein, worauf Appattèr laut loslachte. "Genau DESWEGEN mag ich dich so, Vegeta." Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände. "Mit dir kann man sich stundenlang streiten und es wird nie langweilig!" Sie lächelte. "Ich bin richtig froh, dass es dich gibt."  
  
Vegeta atmete genervt und hörbar aus und hielt sich den Kopf. Das war wie ein in einem Horrorfilm. Der Vater tötete eine Frau und deren Geist verfolgte den Sohn aus Rache bis an sein Lebensende...das könnte man doch wunderbar verfilmen.  
  
Der Titel würde lauten: "Das blonde Grauen" mit dem Untertitel: "Die späte Rache an den Saiyajin". Hauptdarsteller: Appa, das schreckliche, abstoßende Monster, das zwar vollkommen blind war, diese Schwäche aber durch eine Menge abscheulicher Folter-Methoden aufwog. Ihr zu bemitleidendes Opfer war der erfolgreiche Prinz Vegeta, der sich nach einer langen Karriere als Weltenzerstörer auf dem kleinen Planeten Erde zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte und nun - lieber spät als nie - für seine ungerechten Taten in der Vergangenheit bestraft wurde - und das eindeutig mehr, als er es verdient hatte! Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass die Moral aller intelligenten Lebewesen des Universums es nicht besonders befürwortete, wenn man nach Lust und Laune ganze Völker abmetzelte - engstirnige Bastarde! Außerdem: Was konnte er schon dafür? Das lag zweifellos an der schlechten Erziehung. Immerhin hatte er nie etwas anderes gelernt. Somit war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Warum also verfolgte das Monster Appa IHN und nicht seinen Vater? Sicher, sein Vater war tot, aber was war das schon für eine lausige Strafe? Appa war schlimmer als der Tod!  
  
Soviel zu den Tatsachen!  
  
Vegeta hatte nicht einmal ganz zuende gedacht, als schon Appattèr neben ihm plötzlich lauthals loslachte und sich den Bauch haltend auf dem Bett herumkullerte. Selbst als sie keine Luft mehr bekam, unterdrückte sie lediglich kurz das Lachen, atmete...und kullerte weiter. "GEIL!", rief sie zwischen zwei Lachkrämpfen, "Vegeta! Diese Story verfilmen wir! Das wird total cool!"  
  
Es störte sie nicht einmal, dass sie komplett mit allem drum und dran vom Bett fiel. "Darf ich das Monster spielen? Darf ich, darf ich?" Mit einem Sprung war sie wieder auf dem Bett, lächelte glücklich...bis sie einem weiteren Lachkrampf unterlag, sich rücklings ins Bett fielen ließ und wild mit den Beinen strampelte. "Du solltest Drehbuchautor werden, Vegeta! Mit Erzählungen von tragischen Lebensgeschichten! Und mit deiner eigenen kannst du gleich anfangen!"  
  
Wie er es doch hasste, wenn sie seine Gedanken las. So sehr, dass er schon wieder vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass er ihr ihre akrobatischen Fähigkeiten auftun wollte - der 5-fache Salto mit Flugeinlage - sobald sie ein Wort sagte.  
  
"Aber weißt du was?", unterbrach Appattèr sich selbst, "Du kannst deine Lebensgeschichte gar nicht aufschreiben, wenn du gar nicht weißt, warum du geboren wurdest." Wie erschlagen fiel Vegeta in das Bett zurück. DAS Thema wieder...  
  
Sie war auf dem besten Weg, das zu schaffen, was die mächtigsten Geschöpfe, die nervigsten Kakarotts und die lautesten Bulmas niemals verbracht hätten:  
  
Vegeta war kurz vorm Aufgeben.  
  
Dann sollte sie halt ihre Scheiß-Geschichte erzählen! Hinterher konnte er immer noch sagen: "Schön...toll...und jetzt verzieh dich!" und er hätte seine Ruhe. Er nickte. Wenn sie unbedingt wollte, sollte sie halt ihre Zeit verschwenden.  
  
Wenn es ganz schlimm kam, würden seine Instinkte in Verbindung mit dem beinahe vollen Mond sowieso ihr übriges zu ihrer Pulverisierung beitragen.  
  
Ein guter Plan!  
  
Appattèr begann zu lächeln und stützte sich mit den Händen neugierig nach vorn ab. "Du willst die Geschichte jetzt also doch hören?" - "Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen, verdammt!!!" Schreckhaft sprang Appattèr ein Stück zurück und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu. "Schrei mich nicht an! Ich bin sensibel!" Erstaunlich, dass so ein Wort überhaupt in ihrem Wortschatz existierte...aber wie gesagt: Appa war der lebende Beweis, dass man NIEMALS auslernte. Garantiert hatte sie das Wort irgendwo aufgeschnappt...wahrscheinlich bei Trunks - der hatte ja genug von dieser Eigenschaft. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Lausiger Saiyajin...  
  
Durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf wurde Vegeta grob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Natürlich tat es nicht weh...aber bisher hatte es noch niemand so einfach gewagt, ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen......außer diese seltsame Frau, der dieses Haus gehörte und die ihn ständig mit irgendetwas schlug. Gerollten Zeitungen, Bratpfannen, Kinderspielzeug...  
  
Irritiert hob er den Kopf und sah eine qualmende Appattèr vor sich. "HEY!", machte sie, "Hack nicht auf Trunks rum! Er ist nämlich richtig cool!" - "Seit wann?" - "Na...seit immer!"  
  
Vegeta sah sie skeptisch an. "Nein...ich meinte: Seit wann denkst du das?" - "Öh..." Appattèr wich ein Stück zurück, verstummte und sah ablenkend von einer Ecke des Raumes in die andere. "Naja...", machte sie, sagte aber nichts weiter. Erst nach einiger Zeit begann sie von neuem. "Seit immer schon." Sie sah verlegen lächelnd drein. "Nur...warum sollte ich ihm das sagen? Er mag mich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann natürlich daran liegen, dass er denkt, ich möge IHN nicht..." Ihre Blicke schweiften unschuldig an die Decke und sie drehte Däumchen. "Aber was soll`s." Sie begann wieder zu lächeln. "Männer werden seltsam, wenn sie merken, dass sie von Frauen toll gefunden werden. Höhenflüge - du verstehst?" Sie schwieg kurz und tippte sich dann an den Kopf. "Sicher verstehst du! Du bist ja einer von der Höhenflug-Liste!"  
  
Ein leises Grummeln ging durch den Raum.  
  
Wieder lehnte sich Appattèr nach vorn in Richtung Vegeta`s und lächelte. "Ach, Vegeta...", machte sie entschuldigend, "Mach dir doch nichts draus. Ich mag dich doch auch so! Ja...wahrscheinlich genau DESWEGEN." Je breiter Appattèr`s Grinsen wurde, desto höher zogen sich Vegeta`s Augenbrauen und um ihn wieder zum Verzweifeln zu bringen, fügte sie hinzu: "Sonst wärst du ja nie geboren worden."  
  
Eine erstaunliche Vielfalt von Foltermethoden kam Vegeta in den Sinn.  
  
"Du könntest dich also ruhig bei mir bedanken!", lächelte sie währenddessen glücklich.  
  
Ja...bedanken würde er sich...mit einem Ki-Ball...  
  
"Darf ich jetzt erzählen?", fragte sie, als er nichts sagte und er nickte nur. "Gut.", lächelte sie, hob ihre Hand an seine Stirn und beantwortete seine ungestellte Frage mit: "Du weisst doch...so geht es schneller." - "Jaja...", grummelte er, "Jetzt mach endlich!"  
  
Appattèr lächelte. "Danke, Vegeta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaja...die beiden halt. ^^°  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann ein richtiger Story-Haufen und wahrscheinlich wird es eine Zeit lang dauern, bis das alles geschrieben ist, aber ich denke, es ist ganz interessant und wichtig zu wissen, warum es den Veggi gibt...und warum Appa für das Schicksal arbeitet und warum nicht alles so läuft, wie Herr Toriyama sich das gedacht hatte! XD ^^ Lasst euch überraschen.  
  
@Kartarus: Ersteinmal: Danke für den 80. Kommentar! ^.^ Und jetzt zu dem Kommentar: Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Mein Geschreibsel ist insgesamt nicht wirklich storyvorantreibend. *ggg* Das ist mir klar...aber weisst du...diese FF wird SEHR lang, ob nun so oder so. ^^° Aber ich lege sehr viel Wert auf diese zwischenmenschlichen Sachen, wo einfach nix (wichtiges) passiert, aber die Charaktere untereinander agieren. Das sind die Sachen, die mir am meisten Spaß machen, sie zu schreiben und die ich am meisten schätze. ^^ Wenn man nämlich jetzt mal so zurückschaut, was in dieser FF passiert ist, kann man ein wenig zur Story sagen, eine Menge zu gewissen Andeutungen, die gemacht wurden und noch viel mehr dazu, wie sich das zwischen den Charakteren entwickeln wird bzw. es sich schon entwickelt hat. Findest du nicht? ^^ Gerade auch im letzten Kapitel fand ich es wichtig für die Leser, zu wissen, wie unberechenbar die gute Shila sein kann und dass sie jetzt Bescheid weiss, was in dem Kreis der Außerirdischen so vor sich geht. ^^ Genauso wichtig war es für mich, zu schreiben, wie sehr Soul vom Saiyajin- Blut beeinflußt wird, was auch noch eine größere Rolle spielen wird. Ich befinde mich ja im Toriyama-Universum und muss es Stück für Stück so zuschneiden, dass nichts unnatürlich oder im hohen Maße übertrieben wirkt. Ich bin ja kein "richtiger" Autor. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Spaß macht. ^^ Auch würde ich selbst mein einzigen Leser sein, würde ich ganz sicher nicht aufhören, zu schreibseln (wobei die Kommentare doch etwas Wunderbares sind und ich mich immer wieder über sie freue. ^n^). Da ich keine Längenbegrenzung für diese FF habe, bin ich voll und ganz dabei, dies auszunutzen. *Hände reib* XD  
  
Was ich damit jetzt sagen wollte *räusper*: Ich versuche es möglichst interessant zu gestalten; das ist auch in meinem Sinne. ^^ Sorry, wenn ich dich jetzt zugetextet habe, aber es macht voll Spaß, mit dir zu diskutieren. ^^  
  
Fazit: Ich werde irgendwann wohl auch noch "Petrified Tears" (111 Kapitel) und "Tayla of Astoria" (112 Kapitel) überholen, fürchte ich. ^^° Übrigens: Respekt an die beiden Autoren. *applaudier* So viel Arbeit und trotzdem bis zum Ende geschrieben...das will ich auch! XD  
  
Öhm...ja. ^^° Ihr wisst ja...das Übliche: ich hoffe, wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder...nun aber wirklich in 2004. ^^ Rutscht alle gut rein.  
  
Tschüß! *wink* SK 


	53. Von fast vollen Monden, Blumenmustern un...

Hallo ihr. ^^  
  
Wie man vielleicht merken konnte, kommt jetzt recht viel der Hintergrundstory ans Licht und Appa ist da so ein zentraler Punkt. Ich glaube, langsam werden sie und Veggi unbeabsichtigt zu den Hauptcharakteren. ^^°  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Erde...  
  
Das war das Erste, was Vegeta sah. Der Planet, auf dem er seit ein paar Jahren lebte, jedoch nicht aus der gewohnten Perspektive.  
  
Gerade raste er am Mond vorbei und entfernte sich weiter von dem blauen Planeten. Er konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Sein Blickfeld veränderte sich, ohne dass er etwas dazu beitrug. Als würde er in der Haut eines anderen stecken. Er entdeckte nicht einmal eine Raumkapsel oder ähnliches, in dem er sich befand. Er schwebte da einfach...mitten im Weltraum. Zwar war sein Blickfeld etwas verklärt und leicht gelb-grün gefärbt, aber das fiel kaum auf.  
  
Die Erde wurde immer kleiner und kleiner. Er schien sich wirklich schnell zu entfernen, doch dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er zu einem anderen Planeten gelangte; scheinbar einem der Nachbarplaneten. Er kannte dieses Sonnensystem nicht gut genug, um sagen zu können, wie dieser Planet hieß - es interessierte ihn ja auch nicht...doch kam ihm plötzlich ein Name in den Sinn.  
  
Afroi...  
  
Nein...damit konnte er gerade wirklich nichts anfangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diesen Namen nur einmal flüchtig gehört.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis der Planet sein gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm. Er schwebte durch eine dichte, orange-beige Wolkendecke, die ihn keine 10 Meter weit sehen ließ. So gelang er vor ein großes Tor, an welches sich wieder ein Tor anschloss und wieder eines; wie eine Mauer. Alle waren 9 bis 10 Meter hoch, verziert mich allen nur möglichen Mustern. Ganz selbstverständlich schwebte er bis an das Tor heran. Dieser gelb-grüne Film, der auf seinem Blickfeld gelegen hatte löste sich auf und in sein Blickfeld kam nun eine linke Hand - gepflegt und mit einem schlichten Ring am Ringfinger - die sich auf die Tür legte. Gleichzeitig hörte er eine Stimme, als würde er sie selbst sagen. "Appattèr Jôunàla."  
  
Jetzt verstand Vegeta! Das hier waren Appattèr`s Erinnerungen. Natürlich. Deshalb hatte er den Namen des Planeten gewusst und deshalb konnte er sein Blickfeld nicht beeinflussen. Er sah alles durch ihre Augen und konnte wohl auch auf ihr Wissen zurückgreifen. Ob er auch ihre Gedanken hören konnte?  
  
Darauf hätte er eigentlich auch früher kommen können. Das war wirklich eine sehr interessante Art, Geschichten zu erzählen. Jetzt erlebte er sie mit.  
  
Das Tor öffnete sich nur schwer und unnachgiebig. Durch den entstandenen Spalt wehte ihm eine wohlige Wärme entgegen und die Luft flimmerte. Er spürte, wie dieser Körper, in dem er sich befand, tief einatmete und eine Gänsehaut bekam. Als das Tor ganz geöffnet war, schweifte sein Blick über die gesamte Landschaft unter ihm. Für Vegeta sah es fremd aus. Wie riesige spiegelnde Splitter ragten die Gebäude in den Himmel und rundherum schlossen sich kleinere Bauten an, die Kleinsten wiederum daran. Das war scheinbar eine Stadt.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte weiter und er musste sich berichtigen. Der Begriff "Stadt" erschien ihm zu niedrig gewählt. Das hier war eine Metropole, ja, eine Landschaft aus Gebäuden. Vom Mittelpunkt aus gesehen wurden die Gebäude immer kleiner, jedoch dann wieder größer, als würde sich eine weitere Stadt mit einem eigenen Mittelpunkt nahtlos anschließen.  
  
Er hörte sich selbst - zumindest den Körper, in dem er steckte - erleichtert ausatmen und etwas in fremder Sprache sagen; jedoch war das zweifelsohne Appattèr`s Stimme. Aber da er ja in ihrer Haut steckte und an ihrer Stelle war, verstand er die Worte und ihre Bedeutung sehr genau. Diese Art von Verständnis kannte er nun schon. Dieses Gefühl hatte er jedes Mal, wenn Appa ihm etwas über diese merkwürdige Telepathie mitteilte. Er hörte die Worte ja nicht wirklich...doch er wusste, was sie ihm sagen wollte.. "Endlich wieder daheim." Dann war das hier also doch ihr Heimatplanet...gar nicht weit entfernt von der Erde.  
  
Nach einem geräuschlosen Flug über diese Landschaft und einen rot-orangen Wald - die "brennenden Wälder"...er erinnerte sich - landete er mitten in diesem auf einer freien Fläche, der Blick gerichtet auf ein weiteres Gebäude vor ihm. Vegeta konnte es vollkommen betrachten, da Appattèr davor stehen geblieben war und es lange musterte. Als sie die in sich gewundenen Muster unter einer Menge von Kletterblumen, die wohl über das ganze Gebäude gewachsen waren, betrachtete, fühlte Vegeta, wie in ihr das Gefühl des Zuhause-Seins aufkeimte. Er konnte praktisch spüren, wie sie lächelte. Schließlich betrat sie das Gebäude.  
  
Plötzlich verschwamm das Bild vom Innenraum des Gebäudes und wurde immer dunkler. Als Vegeta blinzelte, fand er sich gänzlich in seinem eigenen Zimmer wieder. Appattèr saß vor ihm und wischte sich im Gesicht herum. "Tut mir leid." Sie wurde von einem Donnern unterbrochen und Vegeta stand auf, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. "Ein Gewitter ist im Anmarsch.", stellte er fest. Er war so in die Erinnerungen vertieft gewesen...er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Appattèr konnte er seufzen hören. "Ich mag kein Gewitter..." Sie sah auf und seufzte. "...Setz dich wieder her." Sie klopfte auf den Platz, auf dem er eben gesessen hatte. "Ich hab die Verbindung nicht halten können...tut mir leid."  
  
Vegeta stutzte etwas, als er sich zurück auf das Bett setzte. Er war kein Idiot. Sie konnte ihm nicht weis machen, dass sie wie immer war, denn im Moment war sie alles andere als entspannt. Das anrückende Gewitter und die damit verbundenen Blitze symbolisierten die Spannung ihres Körpers mehr als genau...und er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er herausfinden würde, was das Schreckliche an dieser Geschichte war, wenn er sie bis zum Ende hören würde.  
  
Somit ließ er sich ohne weitere Worte wieder von ihr berühren und tauchte so in ihre Erinnerungen ein. Das würde wahrscheinlich doch interessanter werden, als er zuerst gedacht hatte...obwohl er noch nicht wirklich wusste, was das alles mit ihm zutun haben sollte.  
  
Er fand sich im Innern des Gebäudes wieder, welches er zuvor schon verschwommen gesehen hatte. Doch nun, wo er es klar erkannte, war er wirklich erstaunt.  
  
Es regnete Blütenblätter.  
  
Ununterbrochen segelten vereinzelte Blätter von der Decke und verschwanden ein paar Zentimeter überm Boden oder sonstigen Hindernissen einfach. Nur der süßliche Geruch blieb zurück.  
  
Vegeta konnte die beige-orangefarbenen Wände und die hohe Decke betrachten, da Appattèr dazu aufsah. Neben den Wänden waren schmale Beete, aus denen die Kletterpflanzen wuchsen, die Wände hinauf, ja, bis zur Decke reichten sie und ließen dort die Blätter fallen. Das war wirklich...beeindruckend. In seinem eigenen Körper hätte Vegeta dem wohl kaum mehr als einen abschätzenden Blick zugeworfen, doch hier an Appattèr`s Stelle fühlte er ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust. Sie war wohl wirklich froh, hier zu sein.  
  
Kaum hatte er sich wieder dem Boden zugewandt, sah er auch schon ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen um die Ecke stürmen; so schnell, dass sie beinahe fiel. Vegeta spürte, wie Appattèr zu lächeln begann und etwas in die Hocke ging, um das kleine Mädchen aufzufangen, als sie ihr in die Arme sprang. "Appa!", hörte Vegeta sie aufgeregt rufen, "Du bist wieder daaaaa!" Kaum hatte sie sich auch nur ansatzweise von Appattèr gelöst, drehte sie sich auch schon zu der Ecke um, um die sie geflitzt war. "Appa ist wieder daaaaa!" Sie lachte vergnügt. "Kommt alle ganz schnell her!" Sofort hatte sie sich wieder an Appattèr`s Hals gehangen und sie stürmisch umarmt.  
  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis weitere Schritte zu hören waren. Auf einmal waren da eine ganze Menge Leute, 9 insgesamt. Die beiden Männer, 5 oder 6 Jahre jünger, als er Appattèr kannte...es schienen Zwillinge zu sein. Sie glichen einander, wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Auffallen taten ihm sonst nur noch die Kinder. Das Mädchen, dass Appattèr in die Arme gefallen war, schien die Jüngste zu sein; vielleicht 6 Jahre alt. Die anderen beiden waren wohl um die 10 und 14. Die restlichen Anwesenden schienen Appattèr`s Alter zu haben...ein bunt gemischter Haufen.  
  
Appattèr ging eine Runde herum und begrüßte alle, umarmte sie und berichtete von einer Reise, die sie hinter sich hatte. Von wegen "Zum Jupiter und zurück"...Vegeta hörte nicht genau zu. Interessant wurde es dann erst wieder, als ein weiterer Mann mit einem Kleinkind im Arm den Flur entlang kam. Vegeta bemerkte sofort, welches Augenmerk Appattèr ihm schenkte. Ihre rechte Hand strich über den Ring an ihrer Linken.  
  
Vegeta blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als Appattèr`s Blicken zu folgen, denn sie musterte diesen Kerl wirklich vollkommen. Die Kleidung, die Augen, die Haare, selbst der silberne Ohrringe wurden von ihr sekundenlang betrachtet, als wäre er etwas ganz Besonderes. Ihr Herz klopfte hörbar. Als ihr Blick dann noch auf das schlafende Kleinkind in den Armen des Mannes fiel, spürte Vegeta eine wahre Glückswelle über sie hinwegschwappen. Stellte sich nur die Frage: Wer war das?  
  
Appattèr lief hastig auf ihn zu und streckte die Arme aus. "Gib ihn mir, gib ihn mir.", flüsterte sie schnell und nahm den schlafenden kleinen Jungen in den Arm, wo sie ihn sachte hin- und herwiegte und ihm über die Wangen streichelte. "Hey, mein Süßer...", sagte sie leise, "Mama ist ja wieder Zuhause." Sie lächelte.  
  
Vegeta`s Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Mama?!  
  
Das...das hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht gedacht. Appa war Mutter?! Das hatte sie nie erwähnt! Kleine Schwester hier, kleine Schwester da; ja, selbst von ihrer Nichte hatte sie gesprochen, doch warum hatte sie dann nie den eigenen Sohn erwähnt?! Mit ihm war sie doch viel näher verwandt als mit ihrer Nichte!  
  
Sanft legte sich eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf und Vegeta spürte, wie sie auf die Stirn geküsst wurde. Vor sich erkannte er nun den jungen Mann, der mit dem Kind gekommen war und jetzt - so von Nahem - strahlten ihn seine Augen regelrecht an, mit genau dem selben Rot, wie Vegeta es von Appa`s Augen kannte. Aber...hatten die beiden Zwillinge von eben nicht auch rote Augen gehabt?  
  
Wahrscheinlich lag das an der Rasse, dachte er; so, wie alle Saiyajin tiefschwarze Augen hatten. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das ganz schön langweilig. Für ihn war es normal geworden, rote Augen mit Appa in Verbindung zu bringen, doch wenn jeder solche Augen hatte...  
  
"Du bist sicher müde, nicht wahr?", fragte der junge Mann Appa mit einem wirklich eindringlichen, aufrichtigen Blick und beugte sich besorgt etwas zu ihr herüber. Seine Hand lag vertraulich auf ihrer Hüfte. "Du warst so lang unterwegs...magst du ein Glas Wasser haben?"  
  
Vegeta hatte direkt Angst, auf dem tropfenden Schmalz auszurutschen. Das war ja unzumutbar.  
  
Aus der Richtung der anderen Leute, die sie eben noch so herzlich begrüßt hatten, hörte Vegeta nun leises Gemurmel und zwischendrin so etwas wie: "Guckt euch das an...kaum ist sie wieder da, wird sie von vorn bis hinten verwöhnt." Und von woanders: "Er übertreibt es mal wieder." Vegeta hörte ein Lachen, wahrscheinlich von dem kleinen Mädchen, dass ihn eben so angesprungen hatte. "Sie stirbt doch nicht!"  
  
Das sah er aber mal ganz genauso...NOCH starb die Frau nicht.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Vegeta ja auch gedacht, dass Appa so etwas wie Geschmack besaß...doch bei diesem Kerl fehlten nur noch die glitzernden Sternchen in den Augen und das blendende Zahnpasta-Werbungs-Lächeln. Dann waren da auch noch diese blau-schwarzen Haare, die ihn sowieso an diesen nervtötenden Kakarott erinnerten...  
  
Dieser Kerl kam definitiv mal auf die Antipathie-Liste...zu Kakarott, Appa, Trunks und den ganzen anderen Leuten, denen Vegeta jemals über den Weg gelaufen war.  
  
Vegeta`s Blickfeld hob und senkte sich schnell zu einem Nicken und er merkte, wie Appattèr`s Augen langsam zufielen. Sie war wirklich müde. Und so, wie er diesen schleimigen, kleinen Kerl da kannte, würde er sie freundlich und mit leichter Verbeugung auf ihr Zimmer begleiten, ja, ihr wahrscheinlich noch das Kissen aufschütteln.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja NOCH schlimmer als Trunks!  
  
Tatsächlich legte dieser Möchtegern-Gentleman einen Arm um Appattèr`s Schultern, drückte sie nah an sich und zog sie sanft mit. "Ich bring dich nach oben, ja?" Wieder nickte sie und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
Na klasse...diese Frau sprang auch noch prompt auf dieses schleimige Getue an. Wie tief konnte man eigentlich sinken?!  
  
Nachdem beide den restlichen Anwesenden gewinkt hatten, ging es scheinbar eine Treppe hinauf. Vegeta konnte das nicht genau sagen, da Appa`s Kopf die ganze Zeit an die Schulter dieses Mannes gelehnt war und sie die Augen sowieso geschlossen hatte.  
  
Er erkannte erst wieder etwas von seiner Umgebung, als er direkt vor einem großen, orangefarbenen Bett stand, wo dieser Kerl die Decke zurück schlug, das Kissen aufschüttelte - Da! Er hatte es doch gewusst! - und Appa half, sich zu setzen. Sie aber hob nur die Hand und zeigte ihm so, dass er doch aufhören sollte. "Ich bin nur müde. Noch schlafe ich nicht." Sie lächelte matt. "Das Schaukeln, als du mich hochgebracht hast, hat mich noch viel schläfriger gemacht." Sie strich sich mit einer Hand durch`s Haar. "Aber...", sie legte sich zurück und das Kind in ihren Armen so nah an ihren Körper, dass der kleine Junge es bequem hatte, "...Eines kannst du noch tun." Sie zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und kuschelte sich hinein.  
  
"Und zwar?", fragte er, während er auf die Glastür zum großen Balkon zugegangen war und diese geöffnet hatte. Der schwache Wind umspielte die Klangspiele, die davor hingen, sanft und ließ sie leise erklingen.  
  
Appattèr schloss genießerisch die Augen und lauschte den leisen Klängen. Dann lächelte sie wieder und streckte diesem Mann eine Hand entgegen. "Leg dich einen Moment zu mir, ja?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte innerlich. Seeeeehr tief.  
  
...Tropf...tropf...  
  
Wo konnte man diesem kitschigen Film nur entkommen?! Irgendwo müsste er doch das grün aufleuchtende Notausgang-Schild oder einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift "Abbrechen" entdecken können!  
  
Vor seinem Blickfeld sah er nun den Mann auf Appattèr`s Bitte hin lächeln und auf der anderen Seite ins Bett steigen, wo er dann näher an sie heranrutschte und schließlich seine Arme von hinten um ihren Bauch legte. Er küsste sie sanft auf den Hals. "Ich hab dich echt vermisst..." Sie machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch und legte eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf. "Ich dich auch..."  
  
Plötzlich begann das Bild wieder zu verschwimmen, wie kurz zuvor auch schon einmal, als sie das Gebäude erst betreten hatte. Gerade rechtzeitig für Vegeta, denn dieses Geschnulze hätte er keine weitere Minute ertragen! Wenn er etwas nicht abkonnte, dann waren es diese Kollegen vom selben Geschlecht, die mehr krochen als aufrecht zu gehen! Und das auch noch vor einer Frau!  
  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lang, bis er sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer wiederfand. Mittlerweile schlug der Regen heftig gegen die Fensterscheiben und es war dunkler im Zimmer geworden, da der Mond von Gewitterwolken verdeckt wurde, doch die grellen Blitzen, auf die mit nur kurzem Abstand grollender Donner folgte, erhellten den Raum unregelmäßig.  
  
Trotz der plötzlichen Dunkelheit erkannte er Appattèr noch recht deutlich und die gelegentlichen Blitze ließen ihn sowieso alles im Zimmer erkennen.  
  
Doch gerade, weil er so gut sah, entging ihm keinesfalls Appattèr`s Haltung - etwas gebeugt, eine Hand vorm Gesicht, und die andere Vegeta entgegen gestreckt, da sie ihn wohl eben noch berührt hatte...doch nun zog sie die Hand langsam zurück.  
  
"Tut mir leid.", hörte er sie leise sagen, "Ich hab die Verbindung wieder unterbrochen...das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Seit sie angefangen hatte, ihm ihre Erinnerungen zu zeigen, war sie auf einmal ganz still geworden. Warum hatte sie ihn so lange genervt, bis sie ihm endlich diese Erinnerungen zeigen konnte, wo es sie doch SO sehr mitnahmen, dass ihre Konzentration ständig nachließ? Und warum gerade an diesen Stellen? Erst vor ihrem Zuhause, jetzt bei ihrem Freund...oder gar ihrem Mann? Sie hatten offensichtlich ein Kind zusammen; war Appa also mit ihm verheiratet?!  
  
Appa und verheiratet sein? Das...das passte in Vegeta`s Kopf nicht recht zusammen. Er hielt Appa nie für eine besonders gesellige Person - auf jeden Fall nicht Männern gegenüber und schon gar nicht ernsthaft. Er hatte ja oft genug gemerkt, dass Flirten eines ihrer liebsten Hobbies war - dem sie auch mit unerschöpflicher Begeisterung nachging - doch sie mit einem Mann zu sehen, den sie nicht zu verführen versuchte...das war Appa-untypisch! Er kannte diese Frau doch! Sie hatte ihren Stolz! In diesem Punkt war sie wie eine weibliche Ausgabe von ihm selbst!  
  
Er grummelte.  
  
Und dann auch noch so einem Schleimbeutel gegenüber.  
  
Appa...du Verräterin!  
  
Doch um auf den Hauptgedanken zurück zu kommen: Wenn Appa`s Konzentration genau an diesen Stellen nachließ, schien gerade das sie besonders zu bewegen. Wie lang war sie eigentlich nicht mehr Zuhaus gewesen? Dieser Planet war doch so nah an der Erde. Warum ging sie nicht einfach Heim? Oder...existierte ihr Planet vielleicht gar nicht mehr?  
  
Er verkniff sich ein schadenfreudiges Schmunzeln.  
  
Willkommen im Club, Appa! Da sind wir ja schon Zwei, die ihr Leben deshalb auf der öden Erde zubringen dürfen.  
  
Vegeta sah erst auf, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und sie näher an ihn rutschte. "Ich komm näher zu dir.", sagte sie, "Dann kann ich die Verbindung nicht so schnell verlieren."  
  
Moment, Moment, nicht so schnell. Vorher hatte er aber noch ein paar Fragen!  
  
Vegeta schob ihre Hand unsanft von seiner Schulter. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erst einmal erklären würdest, wer das eben eigentlich war?! Und WO das war. Und was das alles mit mir zutun haben soll!!!"  
  
Appattèr rutschte daraufhin ein Stück zurück, wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und sah dann erst auf. "Wo das war?" Sie schaute fragend. "Hast du den Planeten nicht erkannt?" - "Nein, verdammt!"  
  
Ja...er war gereizt. Einfach, weil dieser bescheuerte, kleine Idiot in Appa`s Erinnerungen ihn so aufgeregt hatte. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich darauf eingelassen, sich diese Geschichte von Appa erzählen zu lassen?! ...Ach ja. Weil Appa ihn sonst zu Tode genervt hätte.  
  
Er wollte ehrlich sein: Jeder Andere wäre bei dem, was Appa sich hier alles leistete - nervtötende Fragen, provozierende Kleidung, stressende Aufdringlichkeit - definitiv mit einem Lächeln und einem ebenso freundlichen Ki-Ball aus dem Fenster heraus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht katapultiert worden, wobei Vegeta schon dafür gesorgt hätte, dass er das Schwarz der Nacht nicht vom Schwarz der Bewusstlosigkeit unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Und ob er es wollte oder nicht... - er seufzte - ...ja...Appattèr hatte ihm gegenüber ein paar Sonderrechte. Er konnte es ja auch nicht ändern! Er kannte sie halt schon seit er ein Kind war! Sie hatte ihm ja damals auch wirklich Respekt vor ihr eingeprügelt und...hey, sie war die einzige Person gewesen, der er jemals freiwillig Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken konnte einem wirklich schlecht werden! Wie verzweifelt war er damals gewesen, um Appa zu - würg - mögen?!  
  
Er hatte sie leiden können!  
  
Oh, ja...es war ein sehr, sehr düsterer Tag, wenn Vegeta soweit war zuzugeben, dass es so war...und das war es definitiv.  
  
Als Vegeta sie ansah, gab es noch etwas, was er zugeben musste: Die Situation hatte sich nur bedingt geändert.  
  
Sie war a) in seinem Zimmer - Verstoß Nummer 1  
  
b) in seinem Bett - Verstoß Nummer 2  
  
und c) das schon seit längerem, ohne dass er sie getötet oder zumindest bewusstlos geschlagen hatte - Verstoß Nummer 3...und er könnte noch weitere Vergehen aufzählen, die unter anderem mit fast vollen Monden und Blumenmuster-Kleidung zu tun hatten.  
  
Dabei hatte er gar nicht gewollt, dass es soweit kam! Er war zu ihr doch keinen Deut anders gewesen, als zu allen anderen auch. Der Unterschied war nur, dass sich alle anderen von ihm fern hielten, sobald sie einmal seine zornige Seite kennen gelernt hatten. Doch Appa?!  
  
Vegeta machte ein abwertendes Geräusch.  
  
Als er sich so überraschend auf sie gestürzt hatte, als sie seinem Arm zunahe gekommen war, hatte sie auch erst geschrien...doch kaum hatte sie seine Stimme gehört, schaltete sie wieder auf den Ruhemodus um. Frei nach dem Motto: "Ach....du bist es ja nur Vegeta. Na, da kann ich ja beruhigt sein. Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Gefährlicheres..."  
  
Er hasste sie wirklich!  
  
"Nein, ich habe den Planeten NICHT erkannt! Würde ich fragen, wenn ich es hätte?!"  
  
Sie wich ein Stück zurück. "Brauchst mich nicht gleich anzuschreien...", grummelte sie, "Warum bist du denn so böse?" - "Weil dieser schleimige Idiot mich aufgeregt hat!"  
  
Appattèr`s Mundwinkel hoben sich ein Stück und sie sah glücklich zu Vegeta herüber, während sie den Kopf schräg legte und auf ihre Unterlippe biss. "Du hast ihn gesehen?"  
  
Vegeta`s Blick war ein interessanter Kontrast zu ihrem. Die Mundwinkel in entgegengesetzter Richtung und der Gesichtsausdruck insgesamt waren das blanke Gegenteil von dem Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen von Appattèr.  
  
"Appa...du hast ihn mir aufgedrängelt! Ich KONNTE gar nicht woanders hinschauen! Außerdem: Auf was für Männer stehst du eigentlich?! Willenlose Sklaven?" Er wandte den Blick ab, als es vor dem Fenster blitzte. "Profi- Schleimfabrikanten wohl eher."  
  
Appattèr lachte kurz auf und wischte sich noch einmal hastig über die noch geröteten Wangen. "Ich dachte mir, dass du so von ihm denken würdest." Sie sah kurz zur Seite, stützte sich dann aber mit einer Hand neben Vegeta auf das Bett und kam ihm so ein ganzes Stück näher. Ihre Augen fielen verträumt ein wenig zu. "Weisst du...es ist schon seltsam." Sie lächelte. "Zwei so unterschiedliche Männer und zwei so unterschiedliche Arten mit mir umzugehen...aber doch ziehen sie mich beide auf unterschiedliche Weise...", sie legte den Kopf zur Seite, "...außergewöhnlich stark an..."  
  
Vegeta`s Augenbrauen hoben sich skeptisch. "Was willst du mir damit sagen, Appa?" - "Das weisst du ganz genau.", sagte sie grinsend und ließ sich in das Bett zurückfallen.  
  
"Appa...du bist echt abartig." - "Ja...ich hab dich auch lieb!", erwiderte sie lächelnd und legte die Hände in den Nacken.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich ab. "Warum bist du eigentlich nicht mehr bei diesem aufdringlichen Schleimer, wo er dir doch angeblich so gut gefallen hat?" Der abwertende Ton war wirklich mehr als deutlich. "Ich frag mich sowieso, wie man es freiwillig mit dir aushalten kann. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich mit einer Anderen über sein Unglück hinweg getröstet haben, wenn du weg warst."  
  
Huh? Gar kein Kontra?  
  
"Aber das kann ich echt verstehen. Ewig hält es wohl selbst ein Stein nicht mit dir aus! Frauen gibt es schließlich wie Sterne am Himmel. Da ist es doch ein Leichtes, eine zu finden, die nicht so stresst wie du!"  
  
Warum sagte sie nichts?! Sie war doch sonst nicht so stumm, wenn man sie beleidigte. Wenigstens ein lächerlicher Kommentar hätte doch kommen müssen.  
  
Aber nein. Sie blieb vollkommen stumm.  
  
"Ich möchte auch nicht mit jemandem wie dir auskommen müssen! Aber ich kann es mir ja nicht aussuchen. Das Schicksal - dieses blöde Vieh - meint ja, dich an mich heften zu müssen!"  
  
Normalerweise hätte er das nicht gesagt, aber gerade musste er ein paar Beleidigungen aus dem Ärmel zaubern. Einfach, weil er wissen wollte, warum sie nichts sagte. Mal sehen, wie weit er mit dem Niveau seiner Beleidigungen herunter gehen konnte, bis sie ihn stoppte.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich schickt das Schicksal dich zu mir, weil es selbst schon genug von dir hat. Immerhin arbeitest du ja für das Teil, nicht wahr? Also hat es doch rund um die Uhr Kontakt zu dir!"  
  
Warum, verdammt?! Warum sagte sie nichts?! Grinste sie nur hinter seinem Rücken und amüsierte sich über seine nicht vorhandenen Argumente, oder was?!  
  
"Ha! Das wäre ja noch die Krönung! Appa - live - 24 Stunden am Tag! Ich wusste doch, dass es noch schlimmere Strafen als den Tod gibt!"  
  
Er schnaufte aufgebracht...wartete auf eine Antwort...und fuhr wütend herum, als er immer noch keine bekam.  
  
"Und warum, VERDAMMT, sagst du nichts?!"  
  
...  
  
...Und er wusste, warum sie nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
Für einen Moment traute er seinen Augen nicht. Anscheinend spielte der Vollmond seinen saiyanischen Sinnen in dieser Nacht einen gewaltigen Streich. Auf diese Weise ließ sich so einiges erklären...jedoch wohl nicht die glitzernde Träne, die Appattèr`s Wange herunter rann...  
  
Vegeta wich ein kleines Stück zurück. Das Bild von damals wurde in seinen Erinnerungen wach. Ja...sie hatte öfters geweint, wenn er damals auf Vegeta- sei ihr Zimmer betreten hatte. Doch das war über 20 Jahre her...und damals hatte er gedacht, dass sie wegen seinem Vater weinen würde. Jetzt im Nachhinein erschien ihm das absurd. Appa...weinen...wegen so einem Kerl wie seinem Vater, der es nicht wert war, wegen ihm zu heulen - und schon gar nicht aus Appa`s Sicht.  
  
In seinem Kopf wuselten Hunderte von Gedanken, warum sie wieder begann zu weinen. Warum tat sie das überhaupt?! Und dann auch noch vor ihm! Sie hatte doch gar keinen Grund...auf jeden Fall keinen, der Vegeta schrecklich genug erschien, deswegen flennen zu müssen.  
  
"Was ist jetzt los?! Warum flennst du?!"  
  
In ihren Augen und in der Träne spiegelte sich das wenige Licht im Raum wieder und ihr Blick war an ihm vorbei starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Eine weitere Träne lief über ihre gerötete Wange und fiel schließlich klanglos auf das Bett.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden lang betrachtete er sie einfach so. Erst dann hob sie den Kopf leicht und er hörte sie schwer einatmen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.  
  
"...Denkst du...wirklich so von mir...?"  
  
Vegeta saß mit leicht unschlüssig-geöffnetem Mund da. Eigentlich schon...  
  
Sie schloss fest die Augen während Vegeta schwieg.  
  
Was hatte er denn bitte JETZT gemacht? "Was ist denn los, Appa?! Was hab ich so Schreckliches getan, dass du zu heulen anfängst?!?!", fragte er verständnislos und gereizt und breitete die Arme aus. Sie öffnete nach kurzem Zögern die Augen und hob ihren Blick von der Bettdecke zu Vegeta. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder abwandte und mit einer Hand ihr Haar zurückstrich.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht..."  
  
....Bitte? Er hatte Recht? Auf einmal?! ...  
  
Sie senkte langsam den Kopf und wich somit weiter seinem Blick aus. "Wahrscheinlich hast du wirklich recht." Sie seufzte und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.. "Mir rennen ständig die Leute weg..." Ihre Hand hob sich zu ihrem Kopf und hielt diesen. "Ich bin wohl wirklich eine sehr unsympathische Person...was?" Wieder hörte er sie seufzen.  
  
Vegeta fielen im Moment Tausende von - ja, teils boshaften - Antworten daraufhin ein, doch keine einzige hätte er im Moment bringen können; einfach, weil Appa am Ende wirklich noch richtig los heulen würde. So, wie sie gerade drauf war, traute er ihr das voll und ganz zu. Er verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn einfach nur ansah, schluckte er. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie Gedanken lesen konnte. Er wandte sich ab.  
  
"Warum rennen dir alle Leute davon?", fragte er. Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte...aber diese Stille war wirklich unangenehm. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sie anzuschweigen oder von ihr angeschwiegen zu werden. Nicht bei ihr...  
  
"Ha...", machte Appattèr und hielt sich den Kopf, "Wenn ich das wüsste..." Sie hob langsam den Kopf, sah aber immer noch an Vegeta vorbei. "Ich sollte einfach die Geschichte zuende erzählen...dann siehst du schon, wie ich das meine."  
  
Weder bewegte er sich, noch sagte er etwas, als sie ganz nah zu ihm heranrutschte und eine Hand an seine Wange legte.  
  
Er musste zugeben, dass er dezent verwirrt war. Diese ganze Situation...eine heulende Appa - er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das noch einmal erleben würde. In seinem Kopf liefen die Vorstellungen an, wie er am Morgen in seinem Bett aufwachen würde und Appa nur ein Traum gewesen war, den er geträumt hatte, von der Frau, die er seit seinen Tagen auf Vegeta- sei nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Immerhin war sie ja tot, richtig?  
  
Ein Traum...das wäre jetzt doch etwas Schönes. Zwar würde er sich ernsthaft fragen, wie sein Unterbewusstsein nur SO verdreht sein konnte, sich solchen Mist auszudenken und ihn dies träumen zu lassen; doch die Hauptsache war: Weg mit diesem Schicksals-Quatsch und Geschichten von Nichten und Schleimbeuteln!  
  
Und - vor allem: Weg mit diesem verwirrenden Getue.  
  
Vegeta hatte nun wirklich viele Geschöpfe flennend am Boden gesehen, wohl aber eher aus Angst oder Ähnlichem. Und schließlich hatte Appa ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen; er war also kaum mehr als ein alter Bekannter. Seinen Gefühlen Luft machen - jedenfalls, wenn sie von dieser Sorte waren - tat man doch nicht gegenüber Leuten, die man kaum mehr kannte.  
  
So sah er das auf jeden Fall. Doch obwohl er sie nur ein Vierteljahr gekannt hatte und Menschen - auch Außerirdische - sich mit der Zeit veränderten - er war schließlich auch nicht mehr der 9-jährige, kleine Prinz von damals - hatte sich das Bild von ihr in seinem Kopf nicht gewandelt. Sicher war sie damals und auch zu Beginn ihrer Begegnung in dieser Zeit um einiges förmlicher gewesen - wie er das "Prinz" in der Ansprache doch vermisste - doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte...  
  
Nein...sie hatte sich nicht verändert, weder äußerlich, noch was ihren Charakter anging. Manche Dinge änderten sich halt nie...so heisst es doch. Und dies war zweifelsohne eine von dieser Art. Diese Seite an ihr schien nur eine andere zu sein, als die, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Ob sie noch mehr hatte?  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah Appattèr vor sich sitzen, die Hand an seiner Wange. Sie zögerte wohl...oder aber hatte seinen Gedanken gelauscht. Als er sie weiter starr ansah, war sie diejenige, die - indem sie die Augen schloss - den Blickkontakt unterbrach.  
  
"Es ist sehr schade, dass die Menschen auf der Erde nur von der zweiseitigen Medaille sprechen...denn ich denke, dass zu einem Lebewesen noch einige andere Seiten gehören.", sagte sie, "Selbst ein Würfel käme mir noch zu einfälltig vor." Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und hob ihren Blick zu Vegeta, den sie zwar nicht genau sah, doch konnte sie ihn, da ihre Hand an seiner Wange lag, genau spüren. "Und ich betrachte es als großes Glück und tiefes Vertrauen, wenn man viele Seiten an einer Person kennen lernen darf..."  
  
Nun wiederum fielen Vegeta gar keine Antworten ein, weder boshaft noch ernst gemeint, doch hätte er auch keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu äußern, da das Bild vor seinen Augen wieder zu verschwimmen begann und sich langsam orange- beige färbte, wie fast alles auf Appa`s Heimatplaneten. Wenn sie es so eilig hatte mit dieser Geschichte, wollte sie seine Antwort - sobald ihm eine eingefallen wäre - wohl gar nicht hören. Auch gut...ihm sollte es recht sein.  
  
Als sein Blickfeld wieder klar wurde, fand er sich auf einem unbekannten Flur wieder, doch gehörte er zweifellos zu dem Gebäude, in dem er vorhin schon gewesen war, denn die von der Decke baumelnden Klangspiele, die kleinen plätschernden Zimmerbrunnen und vor allem die vielen Blumen waren sehr typisch für dieses Gebäude. Dieser Einrichtungsstil zeigte sich im gesamten Gebäude, denn überall standen oder hangen Gegenstände, die keinen praktischen Zweck hatten, wohl aber besonders für weibliche Augen unersetzbar waren.  
  
Diese Feststellung war nicht verwunderlich. Ständig lief der Körper, in dem er sich befand, Zickzack über den Flur, um Klangspiele anzustoßen, die glattgeschliffenen Steine aus den Schalen zu nehmen und in der Hand kreisen zu lassen oder die vielen Bilder zu betrachten, wo Vegeta unter anderen auch ein Bild von dem kleinen Jungen sehen konnte, den Appa noch so fürsorglich im Arm gehalten hatte, doch war er auf diesem Bild vielleicht 2 oder 3 Jahre alt. Anscheinend erzählte Appa die Geschichte an einem anderen Punkt weiter. Es waren jetzt sicher schon ein oder zwei Jahre vergangen. Die restlichen Bilder zeigten nur lächelnde oder lachende Personen, meistens in Gruppen und Appa mittendrin.  
  
Vegeta verstand immer noch nicht. Warum verließ sie diesen Ort, wo sie ihn doch so sehr liebte?! Ach ja...sie wurde ja von Saiyajin entführt. Jaja...Appa lässt sich einfach entführen. Na klar. Sie bringt den König der Saiyajin dazu, sie umzubringen, weil er weder ein noch aus mit ihr weiß...aber gegen ihre Entführung konnte sie sich natürlich nicht wehren...  
  
Appa, Appa, Appa...was hast du nur wieder angestellt, um diesen Planeten verlassen zu müssen?  
  
Vegeta wurde aufmerksam, als dieser Kerl - von Vegeta in Gedanken gern als "Schleimbeutel" betitelt - aus einem Zimmer vor ihm trat und ihn - also auch Appa - eindringlich ansah. "Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?"  
  
Vegeta verstand sehr gut, warum Appa gerade ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter lief. Er war auch überrascht, kein "Wie geht es dir, Appa?", "Soll ich einen roten Teppich für dich ausrollen, Appa?" oder "Willst du ein Glas Wasser, Appa?" zu hören.  
  
Nein, ganz im Ernst: Dieser Kerl sah wirklich bedrückt aus, als hätte er etwas ganz Schlimmes zu beichten. Er wagte es ja kaum, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
Vegeta spürte, wie sich Appa`s ganzer Körper verkrampfte, sie dann aber langsam nickte und ihm in das Zimmer folgte, wo er ihr einen Platz auf der langen Couch anbot.  
  
"Was ist passiert...?", fragte sie zögernd. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es gar nicht wirklich wissen, dachte Vegeta. Der Blick dieses Mannes hatte sich kaum verändert. Er hatte nur die Tür geschlossen und war wieder auf Appa zugekommen.  
  
"Da ist etwas...das ich dir sagen muss..."  
  
Diese Worte, gekoppelt mit diesem zu Boden gerichteten, traurigen Blick, waren alles was nötig war, Vegeta das flaue Gefühl in Appa`s Magen genau spüren zu lassen. Sie hatte wohl wirklich Angst, etwas ganz Fürchterliches von ihm zu hören.  
  
"Es ist nur...", er atmete tief durch und zögerte, bevor er den Satz vollendete, "...So kann das nicht weitergehen. Es tut mir so leid..." Er machte kleine Schritte von einer Stelle auf die andere und seine Hände falteten sich nervös ineinander.  
  
Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich erst jetzt wieder für kurze Zeit. "Ich wollte doch nur, dass du glücklich wirst...aber..." Wieder wandte er sich ab und machte eine kleine Pause, "...Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt, aber bevor es noch schlimmer wird, will ich es dir sagen...doch...Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Appa. Wirklich nicht..."  
  
Nicht verletzen?! Dann sollte er die Klappe halten, kam Vegeta in den Sinn, denn in Appa`s Kopf spukten gerade Hunderte von Gedanken, welche fast alle auf den selben Punkt zuliefen. Ihr schneller Herzschlag war für Vegeta nicht zu überhören...  
  
"Appa...ich..." Er sah orientierungslos durch den Raum und suchte anscheinend die richtigen Worte...doch schließlich ließ er sich einfach kraftlos vor ihr auf die Knie fallen.  
  
"...Ich liebe dich nicht mehr, Appa..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tcha... (wie einfallsreich ich mal wieder bin. ^^°)  
  
Ich versteh gar nicht, warum die gute Moni diesen netten, kleinen Schleimbeutel nicht ab kann...ich liebe ihn so. ^.^  
  
Okay, okay...um das hier endlich online zu bringen, fasse ich mich ganz kurz und schreibe ja schon gar nichts mehr. Ein paar Meinungen zur Beziehung Appa-Veggi sind herzlich willkommen. ^^ Und...teilt mir alles mit, was ihr loswerden wollt. *g*  
  
Dann sehen wir uns das nächste Mal. ^^ *wink* Mach`s gut! SK 


	54. Ein Grund zum Fluchen

Willkommen zum nun schon 54. Kapitel. ^^ *verbeug*  
  
„Vierundfünfzigstes Kapitel"...hört sich das nicht cool an? . *ganz dolle stolz auf sich ist*  
  
*g* Bevor ich jetzt zum eigentlichen Kapitel komme, verbeuge ich mich vor B'z, weil von denen die Lieder sind, die ich in mindestens 80% der Zeit, während ich an diesem Teil schrieb, hörte und die mich Tag für Tag aufheitern. ^^ *verbeug* *B'z-Fahnen schwenk* In der Playlist waren unter anderen „Koi Gokoro", „Zero", „Love me, I love you", „Calling"und „Kodokuno Runaway". Hört mal rein, wenn ihr die Gelegenheit habt. ^^  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja...Vegeta bekam genug von Appa`s Gefühlen ab, um sich genau vorstellen zu können, wie ihr Herz genau in diesem Augenblick zerbrach...genauso, wie die Träne, die auf ihren Schoß fiel. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm und wurde immer unklarer, als sähe er durch eine Fensterscheibe, an welcher der Regen herunter rann.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich so leid, Appa!"Er ergriff ihre Hand und erst jetzt bemerkte Vegeta, wie sehr Appattèr zitterte. Die Hand dieses Mannes war auch nicht die Ruhigste und auch seine Augen erschienen mit der Zeit unnatürlich glänzend.  
  
„Du weisst, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe..."Er drückte ihre Hand fester. „Und du weisst, dass ich alles für dich getan hätte....aber...Oh, Appa! Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das doch nicht...ich würde es ändern, wenn ich könnte...aber das kann ich nicht!"  
  
Appa`s ungläubig geöffneter Mund schloss sich nun langsam und sie sah herunter zu ihm, welcher den Kopf, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, auf ihren Schoß gestützt hatte.  
  
„...Thereny?", fragte sie nur mit leiser Stimme und bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens schossen Vegeta eine Menge Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er anscheinend von Appa auffing. Diese Gedanken waren hauptsächlich verbunden mit solchen Gefühlen wie Trauer, Einsamkeit und - ja - es fühlte sich wie ein Schlag in den Magen an. Ein sehr kräftiger und gezielter Schlag.  
  
Der Gefragte antwortete, ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
  
„...Ich weiss, dass du das schon viele Male zuvor gehört hast, Appa...und ich dachte, ich würde diese bescheuerte Reihe endlich unterbrechen! Aber..."Vegeta hörte ihn schniefen. „Ich hätte dich nie geheiratet, wäre es mir nicht ernst gewesen. Und das war es! Mehr als je zuvor...doch nun haben sich die Dinge geändert..."Er griffen um ihren Körper und umarmten sie. „Es ist so verrückt...wenn ich bei dir bin, dann weiss ich, dass ich alles tun kann! Das ist so ein gutes Gefühl...und wenn ich dich glücklich sehe, höre ich mein Herz klopfen...aber..."Er unterbrach sich wiederholt, „...Sie...Thereny...sie ist wie ein Magnet. Wenn ich sie sehe, zieht es mich zu ihr, ohne, dass ich mich dagegen wehren kann. Ich habe sie dafür gehasst, was sie dir angetan hat und ich weiss ganz genau, was für ein verlogenes Biest sie ist...aber...Appa."Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiss, dass ich deine Liebe so vermissen werde und mein Kopf und mein Herz sagen mir, dass es ein Fehler ist...und trotzdem..."  
  
Er atmete hörbar aus. „Trotzdem zieht es mich zu ihr. Ich weiss einfach nicht, was ich tut soll..."  
  
Erst jetzt ließ er von ihr und setzte sich gerade auf, doch hielt er weiterhin ihre Hände, welche immer noch nicht zu zittern aufgehört hatten. Sein Blick - geradewegs in ihre Augen - machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher.  
  
Vegeta fing gerade eine Menge ihrer Gedanken auf, was zuvor nie funktioniert hatte. Doch gerade, weil er merkte, wie sie gerade dachte, verstand er, dass diese Situation an ihr nicht so spurlos vorüberging, wie an ihm.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte, wenn er sagte, dass es ihm leid tat. Das tat es wirklich. Und sie konnte verstehen, wie er sich gerade fühlen musste. Eigentlich war es für ihn sogar schlimmer, als für sie.  
  
Sie liebte ihn wirklich. Und er sie auch. Sie hatten alles, was man zum Glücklichsein brauchte - einander, Kinder, ein gemütliches Zuhause. Auch sie würde sich mehr als nur schlecht fühlen, wäre sie der Faktor, der dabei war, dieses Glück zu zerstören.  
  
„Ich liebe dieses Haus...ich liebe unserer kleinen Làis..."  
  
Ah...das war also der Name des Jungen.  
  
„...Und mein Herz sagt mir auch, dass ich dich liebe...und gleichzeitig sagt es mir, dass ich zu Thereny muss."  
  
Wenn Vegeta ehrlich war, musste er sogar zugeben, dass er wirklich im Moment nichts lieber tun würde, als diesen Kerl zu pulverisieren. Zwar hatte er ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden können, doch wäre alles so geblieben, wie es war...er wäre glücklicher gewesen. Es wären wohl alle glücklicher gewesen...  
  
...Wer war eigentlich diese bescheuerte Thereny?! Sollte man DIE nicht killen?  
  
Vegeta dachte noch mal nach. Jetzt, wo er sich die ganze Situation noch einmal verdeutlichte, stellte sich eine weitere Frage. Denn so wie er das sah - und auf diesem Gebiet kannte er sich aus - schien dieser Kerl nur rein körperlich an dieser Thereny interessiert zu sein. Immerhin meinte er ja, er hasse sie sogar. Dabei - ja, er musste es zugeben - war Appattèr doch die hübscheste Frau, die ihm jemals untergekommen war. Selbst die anderen Frauen damals auf Vegeta-sei, die zweifellos die hübschesten des Universums waren - die Saiyajin hatten einen anspruchsvollen Geschmack was Frauen betraf - waren nicht wirklich konkurrenzfähig; auf jeden Fall nicht aus seiner Sicht.  
  
Sollte diese Thereny also noch schöner und sexier sein als Appa?  
  
Vegeta schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Appa WAR einfach die perfekte Frau, wäre sie nicht so unerträglich...und aufdringlich...und stressig...und...so wie sie halt ist.  
  
Doch diesem Mann gegenüber hatte sie sich ja nicht einmal so verhalten, wie sie zu ihm war. Was hatte er bitte für ein Problem mit Appa?! Für ihn war sie doch wohl ein absoluter Glücksgriff!  
  
...  
  
Und WARUM verteidigte er sie gerade?! Toll...jetzt stand Vegeta schon auf ihrer Seite...heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag...  
  
Wieder wurden Vegeta`s Gedanken unterbrochen, als das Bild verschwamm und sich langsam wieder seinem Zimmer anglich. Doch es hatte sich jetzt einiges verändert. Die Tatsache, dass der Regen gerade dabei war, die Fensterscheiben zu durchschlagen, so heftig schlug er dagegen, waren eher nebensächlich. Auch Appattèr`s Schluchzen hatte er erwartet, doch traf dieses ihn gerade mit viel mehr Wucht...mit ihrer Wucht. Denn sie hatte sich geradewegs in seine Arme geschmissen und krallte sich nun so heftig an ihn, dass er sie wohl nicht so schnell losbekommen würde.  
  
Langsam fragte Vegeta sich, ob da draußen irgendjemand den Regen Appa`s Gefühlen anglich, denn gerade weinte sie viel aufgelöster und verzweifelter als die Male zuvor. Die Geräusche des Donners und das Klopfen des Regens an der Fensterscheibe boten wirklich eine unmissverständliche Atmosphäre, die ihn, in Verbindung mit Appa`s zitternder Umarmung und ihrem hemmungslosen Weinen, wirklich einen Moment lang innerlich bewegte und ihn schweigen ließ.  
  
***Du bist nicht so cool, wie du immer behauptest...***, dachte er, das erste Mal wirklich in der Absicht, von ihr belauscht zu werden. Akustische Kommunikation erschien ihm jetzt unangebracht. Schließlich weinte sie gerade so heftig...er glaubte kaum, dass sie reden wollte.  
  
***Ich habe NIE behauptet, ich sei cool...***, hörte er ihre Antwort, ohne, dass sie aufsah oder es sonst ein Zeichen dafür gab, dass sie mit ihm redete. Sie weinte einfach weiter...wie auch schon zuvor.  
  
Er konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. ***Du hast dich aber jedes Mal wie die Hoheit höchstpersönlich aufgeführt...dabei bin ICH hier die Hoheit!***  
  
Kaum hatte er dies gedacht, fing er so etwas wie ein kurzes Lächeln von ihr auf, jedoch nicht optisch, sondern über diese äußerst seltsame Art zu kommunizieren. Zwar weinte sie immer weiter, doch schienen wenigstens ihre Gedanken kurz frei von Trauer.  
  
***Du magst mich aufheitern...stimmt`s?*** - ***Seh ich so aus?***, versuchte er ihr möglichst grummelig zukommen zu lassen, doch das war akustisch einfacher, als auf diese Weise. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auf diese Art nur noch nicht so viel praktische Erfahrung...  
  
***Doch...ich glaub, du willst mich aufheitern.***  
  
Ihr Griff löste sich ein klein wenig und langsam stütze sie sich an seinem Oberkörper ab, um sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.  
  
Als es kurz blitzte, konnte Appattèr Vegeta vor sich genau erkennen...und sein musternder Blick war ihr mehr als nur unangenehm, denn sie konnte sich wunderbar vorstellen, wie sie gerade aussah. Ihre Wangen waren wahrscheinlich rot, die Wimpern klebten zusammen und bestimmt sah sie furchtbar aus. Schließlich zuckte ihr Körper immer noch jedes Mal kurz und heftig zusammen, wenn sie einatmete. ***Schau mich nicht so an.***, schickte sie ihm und Vegeta glaubte, so etwas wie Verlegenheit heraus zu „hören".  
  
***Das ist dir peinlich, ha?***, fragte er mit seinem gewohnten schadenfreudigen Grinsen, ***So ein Gefühlsausbruch vor jemandem wie mir.*** - ***Besser vor dir, als vor irgendjemand anderem.***, antwortete sie und wandte das Gesicht vollkommen ab, doch erreichte sie nur kurz darauf ein leicht erstauntes ***Wie meinst du das nun wieder?*** von Vegeta. Sie wischte sich mit einem Zipfel der Decke die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, wobei ihm der Blick auf ihr Gesicht durch ihre Haare versperrt wurde. ***Ich nehme an, du wirst nicht durch das Haus springen und das jedem erzählen, der dir über den Weg läuft.***  
  
Sie hörte ihn leise und dunkel lachen. ***Klar. Ich werde Leuchtbanner in Auftrag geben und die Stadt damit ausschmücken. Das Denkmal nicht zu vergessen, das ich errichten lasse.***  
  
Jetzt war sie diejenige, die schmunzelte und sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm herumdrehte. ***Du willst mich wirklich aufheitern.***  
  
Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. ***Pff...Natürlich.***  
  
Jetzt wurde aus ihrem Grinsen ein leises Lachen und die Tränen waren entgültig verschwunden. ***Irgendwie machst du mich gerade glücklich. ***, lächelte sie, ***Du solltest Motivationsunterricht geben.***  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
***Du würdest zwar allen nur sagen, wie unfähig und dumm sie sind...aber durch die Art, WIE du es sagst, werden am Ende alle glücklich.***  
  
Wieder machte er dieses abfällige Geräusch. Klasse...jetzt war seine Stimme also schon „positiv". Das hatte ihm wirklich noch niemand gesagt.  
  
Sie kicherte. ***Okay, okay. Anscheinend magst du mich nur noch an-pff- en.*** Nebenher legte sie die Decke über seine und ihre Beine, da ihr wohl kalt wurde. ***Wir haben sowieso genug herumerzählt. Dann kann ich dir ja nun das Ende der Geschichte zeigen.***  
  
***Kam er auf einem weißen Pferd zurückgeritten, um seine Fehler zu bedauern und sich dir vor die Füße zu werfen?***, fragte Vegeta und sein Blick funkelte sie spöttisch an, ***Irgendetwas in der Art war doch sicher. Warum solltest du mir eine Geschichte erzählen, die nur zeigt, wie schrecklich und grausam die Welt doch zu dir ist? Hast du Mitleid so nötig?***  
  
Sie hatte seinen Blick nicht bemerkt, doch war der Spott nicht zu überhören. ***Warum sollte ich dir ÜBERHAUPT etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählen?***, fragte sie zurück, ***Ich stehe weder besonders auf Mitleid, noch auf die Rolle als Märchentante. Ich mach das hier nicht aus Spaß, Vegeta.***  
  
Natürlich war das kein Spaß...sie hatte ihn ja nur gequält, bis er sich endlich dazu breit schlagen ließ, ihr zuzuhören und Quälen machte dieser Frau ja prinzipiell KEINEN Spaß!...  
  
Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
  
Dabei hatte er wirklich nur zugesagt, weil sie meinte, es hätte mit ihm zu tun. Doch hatte er während der ganzen Geschichte keinen Bezug zu sich selbst finden können.  
  
***Keine Sorge.***, antwortete sie auf seine Gedanken, ***Zu dir komme ich noch. Und ich glaube, dass es dich wirklich interessieren wird.*** Somit rutschte sie an seine Seite und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu berühren und so die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen, doch hatte er noch eine Frage, bevor es weiter auf die muntere Reise durch Appattèr`s Vergangenheit ging. Er stieß ihre Hand also weg.  
  
***Schleimbeutel...wie heisst der wirklich?***  
  
Die Antwort von Appa bestand zwar aus keinem konkreten Gedanken, doch war das, WAS sie ihm sendete, mehr als vielsagend.  
  
***...???...***  
  
Er seufzte betont genervt. ***Na, Schleimbeutel...du weisst schon. Dieser nervige, auf allen Vieren kriechende Spinner. Wie sein Name ist, will ich wissen.***  
  
***Ach...***, kam es nun erleuchtet von Appattèr, ***Chàin meinst du.*** Sie kicherte kurz und wirkte so einen Moment, wie eine kindische 14- Jährige. ***Ich dachte mir zwar von Anfang an, dass du ihn verachten würdest...***  
  
Vegeta nickte. „Verachten"...er selbst hätte kein passenderes Wort gefunden.  
  
***...Doch finde ich, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist.*** Sie lächelte, worauf Vegeta ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf...und es nervte ihn WIRKLICH, dass sie ihn nicht sah. Er machte schließlich nur halb so viel Spaß und Sinn, wenn sie ihn nur hörte.  
  
***Natürlich findest du ihn nicht so schlimm.***, antwortete er, ***Du hast ja auch über 15 Jahre mit Trunks zugebracht. Da würde mich diese minimale Steigerung auch nicht schocken.*** Ihr unterdrücktes Lachen stoppte ihn. ***...Und was ist daran jetzt so lustig?!*** - ***Ach, Vegeta...***, winkte sie ab, ***Du erzählst Unsinn. Das mit Chàin ist...so...an die 42 Jahre her. Damals war Trunks noch gar nicht-***  
  
„WAS?!", rutschte es ihm jetzt akustisch heraus, „Du bist über 42 Jahre alt?!"Sein Blick musterte sie sofort wieder. Sie sah doch noch genauso aus, wie damals auf Vegeta-sei...und er hatte sie immer auf 20 bis maximal - !!! - 27 geschätzt.  
  
„Vegeta...", antwortete sie nun ebenfalls auf herkömmlichem Wege, „Als ich Chàin heiratete, war ich auch schon 19 und erst 3 Jahre später kam ich nach Vegeta-sei...als rechne das mal bitte auf die 42 drauf."- „...Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass du 64 Jahre alt bist?!"  
  
Da hatte er mit seiner Schätzung wohl „etwas"danebengelangt.  
  
Sie lächelte verlegen. „Theoretisch schon, ja, doch will ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass ich von diesen 64 Jahren, 25 Jahre lang tot war und erst mit Soul zusammen ins Leben zurückkehrte. Außerdem komme ich 17 Jahre aus der Zukunft. Die gegenwärtige Appa ist also erst...47."  
  
`Erst`...  
  
„Doch wird uns die Gute in dieser Zeitlinie kaum über den Weg laufen.", fuhr Appattèr fort, „Soul wird erst in den nächsten Wochen geboren und Appa ist somit noch tot...also die gegenwärtige Appa..."Sie winkte ab, „Du weisst, was ich meine."  
  
Vegeta machte im Moment nichts anders, als große Augen. Appa...eine hübsche, sexy Frau...mit 64 - Vierundsechzig!!! - Jahren auf dem Buckel. Sie war ja fast doppelt so alt wie er!  
  
Leise hörte er sie grummeln. „Das ist jetzt echt fies.", sagte sie, die Arme verschränkend, „Schließlich kann ich nichts dafür, dass ich so lange tot war."Mit heftigem Nicken bestätigte sie sich selbst. „Das darf gar nicht mitgezählt werden. Ich bin also nur...", sie rechnete kurz, „...39! Die gegenwärtige Appa ist somit sogar noch 22, wenn sie wieder ins Leben zurückkehrt...genauso alt also, wie damals auf Vegeta-sei. Das heisst, dass- "- „Appa.", unterbrach Vegeta sie gezielt, „Hör bitte auf mit diesen ganzen Zahlen. Ich werde mir das sowieso nicht merken."  
  
Während sie daraufhin kurz schwieg, musterte er sie wiederholt.  
  
64 Jahre...er selbst war am Ende des letzten Jahres 33 geworden...  
  
Das war ja schon direkt unheimlich. Alles, was er an ihrem Körper entdecken konnte, war absolut perfekt und begehrenswert. Sie sah WIRKLICH wie Anfang 20 aus. Optisch könnte sie also Soul´s Schwester sein....und theoretisch seine Mutter.  
  
...Wie schrecklich.  
  
„Jetzt hör schon auf, so etwas zu denken!", beschwerte Appattèr sich nun lautstark, „Seit ich auf Vegeta-sei starb, bin ich nicht gealtert und ich werde in den nächsten Jahren auch nicht altern! Körperlich bin ich also immer noch 22...wie damals auf Vegeta-sei! Also denke nicht von mir, dass ich Oma sein könnte. Denn..."Sie lehnte sich betont weit zu Vegeta herüber, nahm die Decke von ihren langen Beinen und öffnete ihren sowieso schon weiten Ausschnitt noch etwas mehr. „...Ich denke, man sieht, dass ich eine junge, attraktive Frau bin."  
  
***Oh ja...***, beschlossen alle Sinne Vegeta`s gleichzeitig und einstimmig, als seine Blicke an gewissen - außerordentlich weiblichen - Stellen hängen blieb. Wenn jetzt Vollmond wäre...es hätten sich nicht nur seine Blicke diesen ganz besonders ausgiebig gewidmet...  
  
Oft genug und immer wieder auf`s Neue schlich sich die Erkenntnis in seinen Kopf, dass kein Mann - abgesehen natürlich von dem, der sich „Vegeta" nannte - es wagen würde, zu zögern, wenn Appa vor ihm aufkreuzte. Schon gar nicht SO - in diesem knappen Fummel...denn sie verstand es wirklich, Männern den Verstand zu rauben. Allein die Art, wie sie gerade auf ihre Unterlippe biss...  
  
Ein Kratzer an seiner Selbstbeherrschung und er könnte einpacken...aber so was von.  
  
Nach ihrer kleinen Präsentation zog Appa ihren Ausschnitt wieder etwas zu und zog die Decke bis zur Hüfte. „Na also."Sie nickte bestätigend. „Kann ich jetzt die Geschichte weiter erzählen?"Zwar hatte Vegeta sie die ganze Zeit angesehen, doch hob sich sein Blick erst jetzt zu ihren Augen. Er antwortete schlicht mit einem bejahenden „Hm..."- „Gut.", winkte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, „Selber Ort, eine Woche später...nur, damit du den Überblick behältst."  
  
Überblick...danach suchte er in Appa`s Geschichte doch vergeblich.  
  
Aber na ja...wissen, wie es weiterging, wollte er schon. Schließlich konnte es nicht gut ausgehen. Er hätte diesen Kerl an ihrer Stelle nämlich einfach gekillt...und diese Thereny gleich mit dazu. Nun gut...Appa hätte ihren Lieblings-Schleimer kaum getötet, doch gegen den Mord von dieser Thereny sprach doch nichts, oder?  
  
„Hör auf, so etwas zu denken!", unterbrach sie ihn auf einmal und sie hörte sich wütend an, „Du denkst das, als wäre es selbstverständlich!"- „Für mich IST es selbstverständlich, Appa.", antwortete er ihr ruhig, „Ich hab kein Problem damit, Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen."Ihre Faust schlug schwach - zumindest für seine Verhältnisse - gegen seine Brust, worauf er die Augen verdrehte. „...Aua...wie schmerzhaft..."- ***Du bist SO ein herzloses Arschloch! Bastard! Idiot!***...  
  
Vegeta blendete die gut 2-minütige Beispiel-Liste von Schimpfwörtern sowie Flüchen und die trommelnden Schläge auf seine Brust aus und unterbrach erst dann, als er „Idiot"schon zum 6. Mal hörte. „Appa...", warf er ein und hielt ihre Hände fest. Nicht, dass ihn das Trommeln gestört hätte, aber am Ende tat SIE sich noch etwas. Wenn man sich den Fuß beinahe am Hocker brechen konnte, funktionierte das auch mit Händen an Saiyajin-Oberkörpern.  
  
„Was Schimpfwörter betrifft, ist dein Wortschatz wirklich winziger als winzig. Also hör auf, mich mit deiner Auswahl von 8 erbärmlichen Schimpfwörtern `beleidigen` zu wollen."- „ARGH!", antwortete sie schlicht und zog ihre Hände aus seinem Griff, was auch nur beim zweiten Versuch funktionierte, da Vegeta beim ersten Ruck erst mitbekommen hatte, dass sie los wollte und sie freiwillig losließ.  
  
„Du brauchst nicht gleich so austicken.", grummelte Vegeta und fasste sich an den Kopf, „Warum müssen Frauen immer so einen Riesen-Aufstand daraus machen? Sterben müssen wir alle mal...wo liegt also das Problem?"- „Es geht nicht ums Sterben, sondern ums Morden! Und ich möchte NICHT über solche Themen reden!", antwortete sie bestimmt und wandte sich ab, „Und schon gar nicht mit jemandem wie dir! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie schrecklich das ist!"  
  
Vegeta verstand sie wirklich nicht. Er sollte keine Ahnung haben? Halloho! Wenn jemand Ahnung hatte, dann doch wohl er. Schließlich war er hier doch derjenige, der darüber normal reden konnte, ohne einen Moral-Anfall zu bekommen. Außerdem: Hatte sie nicht vorhin mit Ertrinken, Verbluten und Köpfen angefangen? „Mal ehrlich, Appa: Ich glaube kaum, dass du auch nur eine leise Vorstellung hast. Zwar wurdest du getötet, hast es aber wohl kaum einmal selbst getan. Also rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst."  
  
Ihr Blick verschärfte sich sofort um einiges und wütend baute sie sich vor ihm auf. „Pah! Woher willst DU schon wissen, was ich getan hab und was nicht?! Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"  
  
Bitte nicht diese „Du kennst mich gar nicht!"-Masche. Das klang so wunderbar nach diesem typischen Streit im TV, wo die Männer immer krampfhaft versuchten, den zickigen Weibern klar zu machen, dass sie es doch taten! Wie gut, dass Vegeta keiner dieser Männer war.  
  
„Natürlich kenne ich dich nicht!", stimmte er zu, „Vorgestern bist du aufgetaucht, davor warst du 25 Jahre lang tot und deine Geschichte ist auch noch nicht zuende!"  
  
Sie verstummte augenblicklich und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verständnisloseren Ausdruck an, doch fing sie sich schnell wieder. „Na und? Es geht um`s Prinzip!"Vegeta konnte nur seufzen. „Appa...kommt es mir nur so vor, oder bist du ein ganz klein bisschen verwirrt?"  
  
Dazu sagte sie jetzt gar nicht mehr. Sie wandte sich lediglich ab und schwieg ihn an. Wieder seufzte Vegeta...diese Frau war wirklich...wirklich... Er überlegte und fand erst nach ein paar Sekunden ein Wort, das ihre wechselhaften und unzusammenhängenden Launen passend beschrieb:  
  
Schizophren! Aber sowas von!  
  
Wahrscheinlich gab es mehrere – mindestens 7 – Appas in einem Körper. Die eine männerfeindliche Appa, die Kleinkind-Appa, die selbstherrliche, egoistische Appa, die heulende Appa, die begriffsstutzige, dumme Appa, die Ich-zieh-so-wenig-wie-möglich-an-um-dich-zu-verwirren-Appa....und DIE Appa, die er gern mit „das blonde (oder wahlweise auch „blinde") Grauen" bezeichnete.  
  
Als ob ihm eine Appa nicht vollkommen reichen würde...  
  
„Pff!", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken, rutschte ohne ein einziges Wort an ihr heran und platzierte ihre Hand unsanft auf seinem Kopf.  
  
Langsam entwickelte sich das Seufzen zu einem natürlichen Reflex, bemerkte Vegeta. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine weitere Angewohnheit, die man sich aneignete, war man länger mit dieser Frau zusammen.  
  
Auf jeden Fall ging jetzt endlich die Geschichte weiter, doch fand er sich nicht wie erwartet in dem Haus wieder. Ach ja...das hier fand ja eine Woche später statt, hatte Appa doch gesagt. An diesen Überblick musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen.  
  
Er war im Wald. In diesem abnormal rot-orangen Wald...einen Kinderwagen schiebend. In besagtem Kinderwagen erkannte er diesen kleinen Jungen – Làis – friedlich schlafend und Appa`s Hände am Griff...ohne den Ring, der ihm zu Beginn noch so aufgefallen war. Hatte sie sich also doch von Schleimbeutel getrennt. Aber gut...das konnte nur besser für sie sein.  
  
Appattèr`s Blick – und somit auch seiner – haftete auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Jungen und nach ein paar Sekunden atmete sie hörbar aus. „Du bist so klein...du verstehst gar nicht, was um dich herum alles passiert...nicht wahr?"  
  
Nun gut...es waren mindestens 8 Appas in einem Körper. Die Depri-Appa war gerade hinzugekommen. Und diese fand er noch viel untypischer als alle anderen.  
  
Soweit Vegeta das sah, wurde der Himmel langsam grauer und ein Donnern war aus weiter Ferne zu hören. Appattèr war scheinbar auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Ihr Blick senkte sich, und sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter durch den Wald, bis sie auf ein Geräusch hin still stehen blieb und wartete, dass sie noch mal etwas hörte.  
  
Tatsächlich waren da Stimmen und eine davon war Vegeta nicht einmal so unbekannt. Toll...dabei hatte er geglaubt, Schleimbeutel nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen...aber anscheinend tauchte er doch immer wieder auf, als hätte man ihn an Appa gekettet. Wie nervig.  
  
Appa`s Hände ließen den Griff des Kinderwagens los und langsam trat sie näher an die Stimmen heran, da auch sie Schleimbeutel erkannt hatte.  
  
Hinter einem alten Baum stehend konnte Vegeta einen Blick auf Schleimbeutel und eine andere Frau werfen; beide auf einer Lichtung.  
  
*Thereny.*, kam es Vegeta sofort in den Sinn und er begann diese Frau von oben bis unten zu mustern, bis er schließlich den Kopf geschüttelt hätte, hätte er seinen eigenen Körper gehabt. Diese Frau? Hübscher als Appa? Ha...um das zu behaupten, musste man schon unter extremer Geschmacksverwirrung leiden...oder aber auf aufgetakelte Tussen stehen.  
  
Natürlich war diese Frau nicht hässlich und in Sachen stofflich- zurückhaltender Kleidung stand sie Appa in nichts nach...aber diese hatte die Schönheitsmeßlatte doch schon sehr hochgelegt. So leicht kam da niemand drüber. Außerdem hatte er eine Abneigung Frauen mit hohen Absätzen gegenüber...was suchte dieses Weib eigentlich mit hohen Absätzen in einem Wald?! Hoffentlich brach sie sich irgendetwas...  
  
Er schlug sich mental selbst. Er kannte diese Frau seit vielleicht 10 Sekunden...aber durch das, was Appa gesagt hatte, stand er ihr schon jetzt negativ gegenüber. Wann hörte er eigentlich wieder auf, auf Appa`s Seite zu stehen?!  
  
Obwohl es eigentlich egal war, wie schnell sie auf seine Antipathie-Liste katapultiert wurde...irgendwann landeten doch alle dort...  
  
Da die Äußerlichkeiten geklärt waren, konzentrierte er sich auf das Gespräch, das die beiden führten und es war offensichtlich, dass sie Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten. Zwar schrieen sie nicht, doch hatte diese Thereny sich mit verschränkten Armen und genervtem Blick abgewandt...und Schleimbeutel stand da, mit völlig verständnislosem Blick, leerem Kopf und gelegentlichen Fragen wie: „Aber...Warum?"und „Wieso?"  
  
Kurz hörte Vegeta zu und versuchte gegen das lauterwerdende Donnern etwas zu verstehen.  
  
„Check es endlich! Oder existiert das Wort `Schluss` in deinem Wortschatz nicht? Es ist verbunden mit `Trennung` und `Verschwinden`!"– „Mir ist klar, was `Trennung`, bedeutet. Ich hab es erst vor Kurzem erfahren. Und ich habe es für dich ertragen, Thery-"– „Du sollst mich nicht `Thery` nennen! Ich bin keine 5! Und hör endlich auf mich aufhalten zu wollen! Ich will gehen. Sofort!"– „Aber, Thery...Thereny! Sag mir doch wenigstens den Grund. Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"  
  
Sie wandte sich betont gleichgültig um.  
  
„Du bist einfach nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Du bist so...uncool. Dabei steht Appa-Liebchen...", sie sprach es mit einem ganzen Haufen Spott aus, „...Sonst nur auf coole Männer."  
  
Jetzt war Schleimbeutel derjenige, dessen Augen sich verengten.  
  
„Du musst es ja wissen! Schließlich warst DU diejenige, die ihr alle – wirklich ALLE – Männer ausgespannt hat!"– „Ach!"Thereny fuhr mit einem Mal zu ihm herum und ihr Blick war genauso wütend. „Hör bloß auf! Hast du es anders gemacht? Nein! Also halt die Klappe und akzeptiere es!"  
  
Sofort wurde Schleimbeutel`s Blick wieder passiv und zurückhaltend und er sah nervös zur Seite. „Ich konnte nicht anders...und das weiss Appa. Sie wollte meinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen... Deshalb hat sie mich gehen lassen."Thereny unterbrach ihn mit einem unterdrückten Lachen. „Du sagst das, als hätte sie das freiwillig getan. Dabei hat sie doch gar keine andere Wahl! Alle ihre Männer laufen davon, da kann sie gar nichts gegen machen!"Sie sah ihn an. „Doch hat es bei dir erstaunlich lange gedauert. Wie lange war sie mit dir zusammen? 1 Jahr?"– „3 einhalb.", berichtigte er dunkel und sah Thereny weiter starr an, „Und es waren die Besten meines Lebens. Vielleicht schlägt mein Herz jetzt nicht mehr für sie...doch das tat es."– „Natürlich.", lachte sie, „Deswegen hast du deine unentbehrlichen 3 einhalb Jahre auch innerhalb von nur einer Woche aufgegeben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Wiederholt wandte sich sein Blick ruckartig ab. „Das...das geht dich nichts an."– „Schon klar."Thereny winkte ab und wandte sich um. „Kann mir ja auch egal sein, was mal war. Wir wissen ja alle, wie es geendet hat..." Betont lässig entfernte sie sich ein paar Schritte und schwenkte mit der kleinen Handtasche umher, bevor sie sich noch einmal mit einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen umwandte.  
  
„Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Durch mich hattest du einen vorzeigbaren Grund, diese nervige, kleine Furie loszuwerden...obwohl es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, ein Mann würde ihr ins Gesicht sagen, dass er sie aus keinem bestimmten Grund verlässt...nur halt, weil sie es nicht wert ist, kostbare Zeit mit ihr zu verschwenden."Sie nickte. „Ich weiss ja nicht, womit sie ihre Männer besticht, damit sie überhaupt etwas mit ihr anfangen, doch wie du siehst...", sie zeigte auf sich selbst, „...gibt es Frauen wie mich, die diese hilflosen Männer aus den Fingern einer solchen Hexe befreien."  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich. „Sprich nicht so von ihr!"  
  
Thereny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Jaja...verteidige sie ruhig. Es ist ja doch nur dein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du es kein bisschen anders gemacht hast, als alle anderen vor dir auch. Du hast sie aber auch noch mit einem Kind sitzen lassen."Sie entfernte sich noch ein paar Schritte. „Ihr solltet mir beide dankbar sein. Ihr müsst einander nicht mehr ertragen. Dabei dachte ich, dass wenigstens du auf irgendeine Weise cool wärst...", sie seufzte, „Aber naja...auch die beste Menschenkenntnis irrt sich einmal. Und Appattèr kann nicht immer tolle Männer aufreißen. Du warst wohl das schwarze Schaf auf ihrer – wenn auch extrem kurzen – Männerliste. Obwohl natürlich ein gewisses Talent dazugehört, 2 Frauen innerhalb von einer Woche zu verlieren."Sie lachte. „Wie auch immer. Ich werde jetzt gehen...und solltest du meine Nähe suchen hast du ein Problem!"  
  
Vegeta wurde abgelenkt, als Appa`s Körper sich verkrampfte und er wieder ihre Gedanken hören konnte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie wütend werden würde, wenn so über sie geredet wurde und gewissermaßen hatte er recht. Sie wurde wütend. Wohl aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Ihre Gedanken schilderten das nämlich folgendermaßen:  
  
Schleimbeutel hatte Schluss gemacht, weil er sich neu verliebt hatte. Sie hatte ihn gegen lassen, mit der festen Überzeugung, er würde glücklich werden, wenn sie nicht im Weg stand. Allein DAS verursachte Übelgefühle bei Vegeta. Appa war damals an die 21 gewesen und ließ einen Kerl gehen, damit er glücklich wurde? Appa wünscht Männern, dass sie glücklich werden? Realitätsnähe? Wo bist du?!  
  
Trotz des fehlenden Sinns verfolgte Vegeta Appa`s Gedanken weiter.  
  
Nach einer Woche lässt diese Thereny Schleimbeutel also ohne bestimmten Grund fallen. Hierin bestand nun Appa`s Problem mit dieser Situation: Thereny hatte aufgehört, ihn glücklich zu machen.  
  
Er wollte raus aus diesem Körper! Aber SOFORT! Das wurde ihm jetzt langsam zuviel! Zum Einen war Appa ihm gerade mehr als nur unheimlich. Warum lag ihr so viel daran, dass dieser Idiot glücklich war? Er war ein dummer, untreuer, fremdgehender Schleimer! Sollte sie froh sein, dass er eins auf den Deckel bekam! Zum Anderen wollte er gerade einfach nur einen dicken Ki- Ball auf diese beiden Idioten werfen! Und wenn Appa es schon nicht über`s Herz brachte Schleimbeutel zu töten, so sollte sie doch wenigstens diese bescheuerte Thereny killen!  
  
Und es war, als hätte sie ihn gehört...  
  
Die Luft vor Vegeta`s Augen begann zu flimmern, es wurde heiß und Appa`s Gedanken verstummten. Mit einem Mal begann sie zu rennen, ohne auf den Weg zu achten und ohne wirklich zu sehen, denn wurde alles vor ihr durch das Flimmern viel zu undeutlich. Rechts an ihm vorbei rollte eine Wand aus Feuer, links eine wuchtige Welle klaren Wassers, unter ihm bebte der Boden und als Thereny sich erschrocken umwandte, traf alles mit unglaublicher Kraft zusammen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hach...was für eine tolle Stelle zum Aufhören! *ggg*  
  
Naja. ^^° Dieses Kapitel ist mit 8 Word-Seiten etwas kürzer. Das nächste Mal werden es bestimmt wieder 9...aber diese Stelle bot sich einfach an, um sie an den Schluss zu setzen.  
  
Und: *räusper* Veggi hat Recht. Appa ist wirklich erst „vorgestern" aufgetaucht. Dabei hat sie schon in Kapitel 31 ihre erste Vase zerdeppert. XD Während dieser paar Tage hat sie sich irgendwie sehr verändert. Ob das an Veggi`s Gesellschaft liegt? ^n^  
  
Was soll´s...bei dieser FF verliert man sowieso sämtliches Zeitgefühl, nicht wahr? Appa und Veggi reden seit Kapitel 52...und wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Eine dreiviertel Stunde vielleicht? ^^°°°°°  
  
Ich hoffe, dass stört nicht allzu sehr. Dies ist das Dragon Ball-Universum, richtig? Wer sagt, dass der Tag bei denen nicht 56 Stunden hat?  
  
@ Schweng und wildfang: *räusper* Ende? *hust hust* Najaaaaaaaaa... *pfeif* Ki-el und ich haben da mal eine Theorie aufgestellt...doch glaube ich, ist die Kapitel-Zahl, die dabei herauskam...etwas...abschreckend. ^^°  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! *wink* 


	55. Von Schicksal und Zufall

Vegeta`s Blickfeld verdunkelte sich augenblicklich zu einem tiefen Schwarz und außer dem Geräusch von Donner und Regen, der zu Boden fiel, bekam er nichts mehr mit, bevor er sich in seinem Zimmer wiederfand. Erst hier wurde das Geräusch des Gewitters - diesmal im Hier und Jetzt, nicht in irgendwelchen Erinnerungen - wieder lauter, doch war ihm auch dies im Moment herzlich gleichgültig, denn die Bilder von eben hatten noch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Er war wirklich so etwas ähnliches wie erstaunt - ja - sogar sehr überrascht. Fast hätte er gelacht.  
  
„Du hast sie getötet?"Die Frage war nicht so abwertend und düster wie sonst. Viel verblüffter und beinahe erwartend. Appattèr`s Blick - bis eben noch auf die Bettdecke gesenkt - hob sich nun so schnell, als hätte sie sich erschrocken und sie hatte den Mund vor Schreck geöffnet, doch schloss sie ihn langsam wieder und richtete den Blick auf den gewohnten Punkt auf der Bettdecke.  
  
Vegeta glaubte es immer noch nicht recht. Appa hatte getötet? Ha! Jetzt musste er sich wirklich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen.  
  
„Was lachst du so?!", fragte Appattèr in einem Ton, der sonst eher vegetatypisch war und zornig sah sie auf. Daraufhin stützte er sich mit den Händen ab und lehnte sich so ein Stück zurück. „Ich hätte dich auf diesem Gebiet für eine dumme, unwissende Memme gehalten...aber dem scheint ja nicht so zu sein."Er grinste mit seinem gewohnten überlegenen Grinsen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dazu im Stande bist; Moral da, Moral hier..."  
  
„Ich hab es nicht gewollt!", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen und hastig sah sie von einer Ecke des Zimmer in die Andere, „Ich konnte gar nichts dagegen machen! Es ist einfach so passiert!"- „Ja...", machte Vegeta nickend, „Und was glaubst du ändert das an der Sache?"- „...Aber...", sie suchte krampfhaft Worte und eifrig lehnte sie sich in Vegeta`s Richtung, „Ich...ich wollte es halt nicht! Ich konnte doch nichts dafür! Wenn du in Vollmondnächten zum Riesenaffen wirst, kannst du auch nichts dafür!"Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich steh aber hinterher nicht da und jammer rum. Im Bezug auf die eigenen Taten gibt es kein `Ich konnte nichts dafür`, klar? Vor wem willst du dich jetzt noch damit rechtfertigen? Vor mir?!"Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Seh ich so aus, als seist du MIR Rechenschaft schuldig? Mir ist es vollkommen egal, was deine Beweggründe sind, klar?! Außerdem: Wäre `Ich kann nichts dafür` eine Entschuldigung gewesen, würdest du doch immer noch auf deinem Heimatplaneten hocken, nicht wahr? Tust du aber nicht. Siehst du? Das ist also keine Ausrede."  
  
„Aber...", stotterte sie, „Man kann mir doch nicht die Schuld an etwas geben, wofür ich gar nichts konnte."Vegeta räusperte sich betont. „Appa...Ich hab es dir eben schon versucht zu erklären. Du BIST Schuld! DU bist auf sie zu und DU hast sie gekillt."  
  
Appattèr wandte sich jetzt ab, woraufhin Vegeta auffiel, wie sehr sie gerade Schleimbeutel ähnelte. Der hatte auch immer woanders hingeschaut, wenn er keine Argumente mehr gehabt hatte. Wie sehr er solche Leute doch mochte...  
  
Eigentlich schade, dass er den entscheidenden Schlusseffekt dieser Szene der Geschichte nicht hatte sehen können. Schleimbeutel´s entsetztes Gesicht wäre bestimmt sehenswert gewesen. „Wie hast du sie eigentlich getötet?", fragte er, „Da waren Feuer, Wasser und ein Beben..."- „...Die Blitze nicht zu vergessen", sie seufzte, „Du stellst ja Fragen..."  
  
Appattèr sah ihn einen Moment an. Das Sehen wurde wirklich langsam leichter für sie, da nur Sekunden zwischen den grellen Blitzen draußen lagen. Sie atmete tief ein. „Naja...so genau weiss ich das selbst nicht", Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab sie...erschlagen, ertränkt, verbrannt...und durch Blitze gegrillt. Ich weiss nicht, wodurch sie nun gestorben ist..."Vegeta`s erstauntes Gesicht konnte sie sich genau vorstellen, ohne es überhaupt zu sehen. „Dabei war die Kontrolle von Blitzen nicht eines meiner Spezialgebiete...normalerweise konnte ich das gar nicht. Ich arbeitete zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten daran, doch es hat nie funktioniert."- „Bis dahin?" Sie seufzte. „Bis dahin."  
  
Dies war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Appattèr damals, als Soul noch nichts von ihr wusste, so neugierig gewesen war, Trunks kennen zu lernen. Er hatte schließlich auch ewig lange versucht, den Super-Saiyajin zu packen, doch klappte es erst, als alles bereits zuspät war und er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn so einzusetzen, wie er es eigentlich vorhatte: Mit Gohan zusammen.  
  
Auch für sie hatte alles aufgehört, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte...  
  
„Wie geht die Geschichte weiter?", fragte Vegeta nun, worauf Appa ihm nicht wie gewohnt `zeigte`, wie es weiterging. Sie erzählte auf herkömmlichem Wege davon.  
  
„Ich wurde vor ein Gericht gestellt und verurteilt."- „Was? Du hast dich einfach verurteilen lassen?"- „Ach, Vegeta", machte sie und klärte ihn auf, „Mein Heimatplanet ist voll von Gedankenlesern, wie ich und Soul es sind. Der einzige Weg, seine Gedanken zu schützen, ist eine Mauer darum zu bauen. Doch weder ich, noch Thereny oder Chàin hatte in dem Moment den Nerv dazu, irgendwelche Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und der gesamte Planet wusste es. Wie ein Lauffeuer...der eine weiss es, schickt es dem anderen, dieser schickt es wieder weiter...und wenn der ganze Planet Zeuge ist, ist es schwer, NICHT verurteilt zu werden."  
  
Als Vegeta die Augen verdrehte und seufzte, grummelte sie leise. „Ich weiss, dass das für dich - oh, hoher, allmächtiger Prinz - sicher KEIN Problem gewesen wäre."- „Wäre es auch nicht", antwortete er gelassen, „Was wollen die denn schon tun? Mich irgendwo einkerkern?"Er lachte kurz auf. „Viel Spaß bei dem Versuch."  
  
Appattèr schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich wäre froh gewesen, hätten sie mich irgendwo eingekerkert und wäre es für den Rest meines Lebens gewesen. So hätte ich wenigstens meinen Sohn von Zeit zu Zeit sehen können."- „Da hatten sie wohl was Besseres für dich parat, hu?"  
  
„Tcha...", machte sie, „So kann man das sagen, ja."Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Ein Teil der Strafe war, Thereny zurückzuholen."Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „...Auf deinem Planeten holen sie einfach so Tote zurück? Na, dann hätten sie sich den Aufstand echt sparen können."- „Jetzt hör doch erst einmal zu."Appattèr fasste sich an den Kopf. „Natürlich geht das nicht so einfach! Wäre es sonst eine Strafe?"- „Ich weiss nicht, was am Tote-Wiederbeleben eine Strafe sein soll", meinte Vegeta verständnislos, „Shenlong macht doch auch nichts Anderes."- „Shenlong ist auch ein heiliger Drache, Vegeta", wies sie ihn vorsichtig hin, „Seh ich aus wie ein heiliger Drache?!"- „Naja...", musterte er sie, „Du bist halt nicht heilig."Daraufhin wandte sie sich nur seufzend ab. „Danke...aber um aus diesem Vegeta-Niveau wieder in den sinnvollen Bereich zu steigen: Dass das Tote-Wiederbeleben nicht so einfach ist, hat einen ganz einfachen Grund."- „Der da wäre?"  
  
„Schau, Vegeta...", erklärte sie, „Meine Rasse hat ein anderes System, was die Zeit nach dem Tod betrifft, weil wir diese Sache mit den Schutzengeln verwalten müssen...die waren ja alle mal tot. Es hat also kaum einen Sinn in Himmel und Hölle aufzuteilen, weil ein gutes Drittel sowieso zurückkehrt."Sie zeigte wie zum Beispiel auf sich selbst. „Wir haben also praktisch...unser eigenes Jenseits."- „Toll...", unterbrach Vegeta ironisch, „Die ganze Totenwelt des Universum tummelt sich in einem Jenseits und ihr hab einfach euer Eigenes?!"Sie lächelte. „So kann man das sagen, ja. Doch sind wir nicht die Einzigen. Andere Völker haben ein ähnliches System; das ist von Mal zu Mal unterschiedlich, doch ist euer Jenseits das Größte, soweit ich das weiss."  
  
Nun kam sie zum Hauptpunkt zurück. „Es braucht unglaublich viel Kraft, ein Leben zurückzuholen, was jedoch nicht der einzige Haken ist. Der größte Nachteil ist, dass die Kraft, die man verbraucht, nicht zurückkommt."- „Wie `sie kommt nicht zurück`?"- „Das bedeutet, sie bleibt bei der Person, auf die sie angewendet wird."  
  
„Moment", unterbrach Vegeta, „Du hast diese Thereny wiederbeleben müssen?" - „Ja"- „...Also rannte sie hinterher mit deiner Kraft umher?"- „...Ja." - „Frage: Warum hast du es nicht einfach gelassen?"  
  
Appattèr seufzte. „Vegeta! Ich war doch nicht die Mächtigste auf meinem Planeten! Ich hatte nicht die Wahl zwischen Tun und Nicht-Tun. Wenn ich es lasse, zwingen die mich."Vegeta räusperte sich. „Wie wollen die dich bitte zwingen? An deine Kraft kommst nur du ran; sie können wohl kaum darauf zugreifen."- „Falsch."Sie schüttelte den Kopf und berichtigte ihn. „Und wie sie das können. Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass Gedankenzugriffe nichts Außergewöhnliches auf meinem Planeten sind? Die graben sich in meinen Kopf und sorgen dafür, dass sie an meine Kraft ran kommen. Niemand kann so schnell eine Mauer bauen, wie 3 oder 4 trainierte Leute sie wieder einreißen."- „Das geht?"- „Und wie das geht!", nickte sie, „Es ist bloß...wenn sie so brutal in ein Bewusstsein einbrechen, sind Schäden unvermeidbar. Die Frage war also: Kraft geben oder Kraft geben UND ein seelisches Wrack werden. Da ist die Entscheidung naheliegend."  
  
„Wow...", erwiderte Vegeta gespielt beeindruckt, „So brutal sind die ach so ehrlichen Leute auf deinem Planeten also?"Sie nickte. „Wenn es um Recht und Rache geht, ist mit denen nicht zu spaßen. Vor allem ist die Chance, einer Strafe zu entkommen, vernichtend klein, weil du selbst genau weißt, wie das, wofür du angeklagt bist, ablief...und wenn sie Zweifel haben, schauen sie in deine Erinnerungen."  
  
Sie fuhr fort mit: „Auf diesem Wege verlor ich den größten Teil meiner Kraft-"- „Ha?", unterbrach Vegeta - diesmal ernsthaft - erstaunt, „...Das heißt, du warst mal stärker als jetzt?"Sie nickte zustimmend und lächelte etwas. „Du erinnerst dich noch an die einfachen Mathury? Ich hab dir einmal davon erzählt."  
  
Als Vegeta zu grübeln begann, half sie mit kleinen Gedächtnisstützen auf telepatischem Wege nach, bis er schließlich nickte. „Jaja...ich erinnere mich. Das mit Feuer und Wasser..."- „Genau."  
  
„Über diese 4 Gebiete verfügt jeder meiner Rasse...doch wie der Name sagt: Es sind nur die einfachen Mathury. Individuell verfügt jeder je nach Training und Veranlagung über gewisse andere Mathury. Eine ehemalige Freundin von mir konnte das zum Beispiel mit Elektrizität voll gut. Chàin konnte glühend heiße Gegenstände zu Eis werden lassen...", zählte sie auf, „...und manche sind auf die einfachen Mathury so spezialisiert, dass sie damit umgehen können, wie kein Zweiter. Das war bei mir so, weil ich auf diesen speziellen Gebieten voll untalentiert war. Deshalb trainierte ich vor allem die einfachen Mathury."Sie machte sie energisch größer, in dem sie sich auf das Bett kniete und die Hände übertrieben zur Decke hob. „Wij, die Wind-Mathury! 100%! 100%!!!"Sie sank wieder in sich zusammen und rutschte zu Vegeta herüber, während sie etwas hibbelig hin- und herwackelte. „Überleg dir das mal. 100%! Das ist viel! Ich war sooooo gut! Und was hab ich jetzt noch? Lausige 30% vielleicht, wenn überhaupt!"Sie senkte traurig den Kopf und fiel Vegeta übertrieben dramatisch in den Arm. „Jetzt bin ich voll der Wij-Loser."  
  
Seine Reaktion war vorhersehbar und vollkommen gerechtfertigt: Unsanft drückte er sie von sich weg, sah sie schief an und wich ein Stück zurück. „Kein Grund handgreiflich zu werden..."  
  
Sie seufzte betrübt, ließ den Kopf hängen und redete weiter. „Im Umgang mit Wij bin ich voll schlecht geworden, mit Fy und Grou kann ich keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun und Wha...Wha ist praktisch verschwunden."Sie öffnete ihre Hand und ließ eine Perle klaren Wassers darin schweben, dann wieder verschwinden. „Das ist alles..."Sie seufzte. „Wie deprimierend. Das ist, als würdest du als Saiyajin nicht mit Ki umgehen können...oder unfähig sein zu fliegen..."  
  
„Aber...", unterbrach Vegeta und betrachtete sie skeptisch, „Wenn du angeblich so unglaublich schwach bist...wie hast du das mit der Schwerkraft neulich gemacht?"Er wollte sich gar nicht erinnern, „Oder der Baum...und du hast Felsen aus dem Boden sprießen lassen wie Blumen! Wie machst du das?"- „Naja...", grübelte sie, „Das mit den Felsen war Grou, aber wirklich schon das Höchstmaß von dem, was ich aufbringen kann. Und der Rest...dazu komme ich später."Sie grinste.  
  
Vegeta räusperte sich betont. „Wie lange hast du vor, dieses Gespräch noch in die Länge zu ziehen?"- „Solang es nötig ist", antwortete sie lächelnd, „Du weißt ja noch gar nicht, wie ich auf der Erde gelandet bin."- „Bringt es mir irgendetwas, wenn ich das weiss?"  
  
Sie grinste geheimnisvoll und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du weißt alles, während der Rest der Welt im Dunklen tappt. Außerdem hast du über mich einen Draht zum Schicksal, der Informationsquelle Nummer 1...ist das nicht reizvoll?"  
  
Er sah sie nur misstrauisch an. „Ich bin bislang auch ganz gut ohne dich und das Schicksal ausgekommen."- „Wobei du ganz vergisst...", fiel sie ihm grinsend ins Wort, „...dass das Schicksal dein Leben schon von Anfang an beeinflusst hat."  
  
Vegeta grummelte und schlug bedrohlich mit der Faust in die freie Hand. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst..."  
  
Appattèr lächelte ihn daraufhin leicht verlegen an. „Ähm...kann ich weiter erzählen?"- „Nur zu."  
  
„Also...", sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort, „Thereny zurückzuholen war der erste Teil der Strafe, die ich bekam. Der zweite Teil war...naja...ich wurde...verbannt. Das heißt: Ich durfte die Städte und Ländereien nicht mehr betreten, die jemandem gehörten."- „Also bist du zur Erde?"- „Noch nicht", erwiderte sie, „Zuerst musste ich meine Besitztümer abtreten. Du hast vorhin ja mein Haus gesehen...der halbe Wald drumherum gehörte mir, genauso wie ein Haus auf einer kleinen Insel nahe der Stadt wo Chàin gewohnt hatte. Meine kleine Schwester wohnte noch darin, da es unseren Eltern gehört hatte, doch besaß ich es offiziell...so musste sie ausziehen. Genauso wie alle aus dem Haus ausziehen mussten, welches du vorhin gesehen hast. Chàin mit Làis, die kleine Lala-", sie unterbrach sich selbst, um zu erklären, wer Lala war. „Du weißt schon...das kleine Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren...die Kleinste."  
  
Sie lenkte ihren Blick an die Decke und erinnerte sich. „Ich war damals oft aus Job-Gründen im ganzen Sonnensystem und manchmal auch über dessen Grenzen hinaus unterwegs, wenn es dort Probleme gab. Dabei kannte ich Lala`s Eltern kennen und wir wurden gute Freunde. Als sie dann auf Grund eines Unfalls starben..."Sie stoppte und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„...Da hast du sie mit nach Hause genommen und versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen, sie regelmäßig zu füttern und mit ihr zu spielen?"Vegeta verdrehte die Augen genervt und wandte sich ab, woraufhin Appattèr ihn zornig ansah. „Was hätte ich machen sollen? Sie ins Waisenheim geben, zu Leuten, die sie nicht kennt? Sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Ha! Dabei hat gerade DIESES so viele eigene Probleme, dass es kaum die Zeit gefunden hätte, sich um ein kleines Mädchen zu kümmern. Außerdem...", sie druckste unsicher etwas vor sich her, „...außerdem....außerdem ist sie doch so niedlich!"Sie lächelte verlegen. „Und ich und Chàin wollten sowieso ein Kind. Da waren wir sehr froh, als Lala zu uns kam. Es war, als wäre sie unsere Tochter."  
  
„Sag mal...", meldete Vegeta sich zur Wort, „Habt ihr es irgendwie mit Waisen? Diese kleine blonde Göre ist doch auch bei euch aufgenommen worden, nicht wahr?"- „Ach...", machte Appattèr. „Du meinst Soul-chan? Ja, sie war auch eine Waise, bis Trunks und Bulma-san sie aufnahmen."Sie lächelte glücklich. „Da sieht man es doch mal wieder: Man kann auch Kinder lieben, die nicht die eigenen sind."- „Ja...", grummelte Vegeta, „Und man kann auch Kinder hassen, DIE die eigenen sind."- „Natürlich...", winkte Appattèr grinsend ab, „Schon klar, Vegeta. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du sooooo ein kalter Felsbrocken bist, dich für nichts und niemanden interessierst und nur dir selbst heilig bist. Du musst es nicht die ganze Zeit mit solchen Kommentaren untermauern. Immerhin kann man dein eisiges Herz doch praktisch spüren, wenn du einen auch nur ansiehst! Bibber, bibber! Besonders, wenn du die Arme verschränkst und ganz schmollend schaust."Sie kicherte. „Oder wenn du versuchst, jemanden mit deinem bösen Blick zu vergraulen."Jetzt lachte sie und verbeugte sich demonstrativ. „Ehrfürchtig senke ich mein Haupt vor Euch, mein unberechenbarer, kaltherziger Prinz."  
  
„Bravo!", antwortete Vegeta als sie mit ihrer Rede fertig war und machte eine Handbewegung, dass sie sich doch erheben solle, „Das musste wirklich mal gesagt werden! Wie schade, dass der Rest der Welt es nicht hörte. Und das `Prinz` in der Anrede kannst du gleich beibehalten."- „Jetzt werd mal nicht NOCH größenwahnsinniger Vegeta", erwiderte sie spöttisch, „Langsam kommst du in den ungesunden Bereich."- „Deine Anwesenheit übertrifft nichts an Ungesundheit."  
  
„Okay", lachte sie, „Das war gut. Doch leider komme ich mit meiner Geschichte gar nicht voran."- „DU bist doch diejenige, die immer abschweift", erwiderte er, „Würdest du einfach dem roten Faden - soweit überhaupt einer vorhanden ist - folgen, hätten wir das Problem nicht."  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Jaja...ich geb mir ja Mühe. Wo war ich also?"- „Bei ausziehenden Leuten."- „Ja, genau!"Sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Also...ich musste meine Besitztümer abtreten und durfte keine Ländereien mehr betreten, die jemandem gehörten. Da waren wir, ne?"- "Ja, doch!" - „Also...", redete sie weiter, "Da die Besitztümer tabu waren, musste ich an einen Platz, der niemandem gehörte. Und von da wurde ich dann...ja...aufgelesen."- „Von?"- „Dem Schicksal", beendete sie und grinste, da Vegeta einen ungläubiges Gesicht machte. „...Das Schicksal kam zu dir?"- „Jupp."- „Dann hat es einen Körper?"- „Wie du und ich auch." Sie nickte lächelnd. „Der Titel `das Schicksal` hört sich vielleicht toll an, doch ist es auch nur ein sterbliches Lebewesen. Ein bisschen mächtig und ein bisschen allwissend...aber sonst wie jeder andere auch."- "Na, wenn es weiter nichts ist...", verdrehte er die Augen, während sie fortfuhr.  
  
"So ging ich also mit dem Schicksal, es teilte mir seinen Plan mit und ich begann für es zu arbeiten." - "Wie genau schaut dieser Plan aus?", fragte er, "Bisher weiss ich nur, dass es etwas mit dieser Göre zutun hat, doch genau blicke ich da noch nicht durch." Sie lächelte zufrieden. "Das wollte ich dir ja auch gerade erzählen. Also: Da ist also das Schicksal und der Zufall und die wollen beide-"  
  
In diesem Moment wurde sie von einem aufgebrachten, kratzigen "Hey!" unterbrochen und als Vegeta sich umwandte, erblickte er diesen kleinen, alten, grauhaarigen Mann, dem er noch nie im Leben begegnet war und bei dessen Anblick er sich fragte, wie der so ohne jedes Geräusch hier hereingekommen war, ohne, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Sicher übertönte der Donner von Zeit zu Zeit alles andere, doch würde er es sofort bemerken, wenn jemand das Zimmer betreten wollte, selbst wenn er lediglich die Türklinke herunterdrückte.  
  
"Öh?", machte Appattèr und schaute an Vegeta vorbei zur Tür, vor der dieser Mann stand. Dann legte sie den Kopf fragend schief. "Was machst du denn hier?" - "Du kennst den Kerl?!" fuhr Vegeta zu Appattèr herum, woraufhin sie wie selbstverständlich nickte. "Klar. Das ist das Schicksal."  
  
"....Das Schicksal?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drehte Vegeta sich wieder herum und musterte den alten Mann genau. "Du sollst das Schicksal sein?" Seine Augen verengten sich und noch einmal wanderte sein Blick prüfend. Der alte Herr zog daraufhin nur ein beleidigtes Gesicht und fragte mit leicht herausforderndem Unterton: "Stört Euch mein Äußeres, Prinz?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann auch eine andere Gestalt annehmen. In was soll ich mich verwandeln, damit Euch wohler ist? Jung, alt? Männlich, weiblich? Tier, Mensch?" - "Luft", antwortete Vegeta drauf nur und sein Blick richtete sich kurz auf die Tür, dann wieder auf den alten Mann, als Zeichen, dass er verschwinden solle.  
  
Noch jemand für seine Antipathie-Liste. In letzter Zeit verlängerte die sich ja richtig schnell...  
  
Appattèr saß nur daneben und hatte angefangen zu lachen, woraufhin sie vom Schicksal bös angeschaut wurde. Sie versuchte sich dann, das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Sorry, Schicksal...aber...der war einfach mal gut!"Und sie lachte wieder.  
  
Das Schicksal seufzte und wandte sich wieder Vegeta zu. "Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf, mich Ihnen zu nähern, Prinz. Ich hab nur etwas mit Appattèr zu klären." Gerade öffnete der Mann den Mund, um sich an Appattèr zu wenden, da unterbrach Vegeta. "Da fällt mir ein...ich habe auch noch etwas zu klären."  
  
Somit streckte er die Hand dem alten Mann entgegen und nur kurz darauf brachte der abgeschossene Ki-Ball Licht in das dunkle Zimmer, doch verpuffte er kurz vor Aufprall an einem Schutzschild. Das Schicksal schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Warum nur hab ich mir so etwas schon gedacht?" Daraufhin an Appattèr: "Genau deshalb bin ich hier: Du kannst diesem Kerl nicht einfach alles erzählen! Der macht doch alles kaputt." - "Aber...", erwiderte Appattèr und machte eine Handbewegung auf Vegeta, während sie aufstand und vor dem Bett stehen blieb. "Du hast doch gesagt, ich könnte ihm alles sagen." - "Deine Geschichte, Appa.....deine."  
  
Das Schicksal versuchte sich etwas ungelenkig an den Boden zu setzen, doch grummelte es nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen etwas von einem 'unpraktischem Körper' und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Deine Geschichte darfst du ihm gern erzählen. Deshalb ist er ja da. Meine aber kannst du nicht einfach überall umhertratschen. Ich hab schon genug mit diversen Problemen zu kämpfen und der...", es deutete auf Vegeta, "...Der ist zweifellos ein Weiteres. Also lass das bitte."  
  
Appattèr verzog das Gesicht, setzte sich nun wieder auf das Bett und zog die Beine an. "Schicksal...was soll er schon Schlimmes tun? Die frohe Kunde im Universum herumplappern?" - "Zum Beispiel", antwortete das Schicksal, "Das ist doch viel zu riskant. Ich will nicht schon wieder von Anfang beginnen wegen ihm!" Appattèr unterbrach es mit einem Räuspern, lehnte sich zu Vegeta herüber und zeigte auf sein wie üblich recht dunkel drein schauendes Gesicht. "Schaut dieser lebewesenfeindliche Griesgram wie jemand aus, der von Haus zu Haus rennt, um allen vom längsten Krieg der Geschichte zu erzählen?-" - "Appa!", fiel das Schicksal ihr aufgebracht ins Wort. "Halt den Mund! Ich geb mir schon Mühe, dass du nicht WIEDER eine Zeitspanne wiederholen darfst, weil ein gewisser, unverantwortungsvoller Prinz...", scharfer Blick zu Vegeta, "...nichts richtig machen kann! Und dir sollte klar sein, dass ER an allem Schuld ist. Hätte er nicht so eine Bedeutung für dich, würde ich ihn einfach aus dem Plan schmeißen!"  
  
Unbeeindruckt davon wandte Vegeta sich Appattèr zu. "Krieg?" Sie nickte daraufhin. "Endlos! Begann vor Ewigkeiten und wird wohl auch nie enden." - "Grund?" - "Macht natürlich...was auch sonst?"  
  
"APPA!", meldete das Schicksal sich wieder, "Du sollst aufhören!" - "Aber...bei allem Respekt, Schicksal..." Sie hob den Kopf. "Ich bin vielleicht zu blöd, um so einen Plan wie du zu entwickeln, doch schätze ich meine Menschen- - nein...'Saiyajinkenntnis' - recht hoch ein." Sie lächelte. "Du kannst mir in diesem Punkt ruhig vertrauen. Bei niemandem wäre ein Geheimnis so sicher wie bei ihm."  
  
Kurz schwieg das Schicksal und atmete dann hörbar aus. "Ich lasse dich wiederholen, wenn es schief läuft. So einen Fehler können wir uns nicht erlauben." - "Schon klar, schon klar. Das weiß ich doch auch."- "...Okay", nickte es, "...Dann klär ihn auf. Aber wehe!" Wieder folgte ein scharfer Blick zu Vegeta. "Wehe er stört uns! Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft wir wegen ihm schon wiederholen durften! Das nächste Mal fliegt er und wir fangen wieder an dem Punkt vor seiner Geburt an." Jetzt wechselte der nun weichere Blick zu Appattèr. "Bei aller Liebe, Appa-Liebes, aber wenn das so weitergeht, musst du auf ihn verzichten."  
  
Appattèr nickte bestätigend. "Diesmal funktioniert es." – "Das will ich hoffen", seufzte das Schicksal und erhob sich, "Lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit." Somit hob der alte Mann die Hand zum Abschied. "Ich geh dann mal...bis bald, Appa. Wir sehen uns ja noch mal zur Lagebesprechung wegen morgen."  
  
Während Appattèr nickte, saß Vegeta etwas überflüssig daneben. Diese Sache mit dem Wiederholen war ihm immer noch nicht recht geheuer. Einfach die Zeit zurückzudrehen und von Neuem anzufangen...das war doch bescheuert. Dann riskierte man ja nichts mehr, sondern versuche es bei Misserfolg einfach neu. Irgendwie...war das zu einfach. Wo blieb da bitte der Nervenkitzel?  
  
"Ach, und...Appa?", meldete sich das Schicksal noch einmal, "Sag unserem unwissenden Prinzen bitte, dass Wiederholen KEIN Kinderspiel ist." Es grummelte. "Der stellt sich das alles viel zu einfach vor." Somit winkte es kurz Appa, verbeugte sich vor Vegeta und war nach dem Erlöschen des nächsten grellen Blitzes so schnell verschwunden, wie es auch gekommen war.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille, legte Vegeta die Hände in den Nacken und ließ sich zurück in die Kopfkissen fallen. "Du kennst nur unsympathische Leute, hat sich mal wieder gezeigt. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich halt doch gern." Appa grinste, ließ sich neben ihn fallen, blickte ihn von der Seite an und antwortete: "Wahrscheinlich finde ich dich deswegen so sympathisch." – "Ich bin dir nicht sympathisch", erwiderte er grummeln, woraufhin sie nur noch mehr lächelte. „Doch, das bist du! Total!"– „Jetzt hör auf mit diesem Mist!", beschwerte er sich und setzte sich auf, „Du solltest lieber deine `tolle` Geschichte zuende erzählen, damit ich wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen kann in dieser Nacht!"  
  
Auch Appattèr setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Die Geschichte! Die hätte ich jetzt wieder glatt vergessen."– „Dachte ich mir schon..."  
  
So setzte Appattèr sich ordentlich hin, deckte sich wieder zu und begann. „Also...die Geschichte von Schicksal und Zufall."– „Zufall? Der ist auch ein...Lebewesen?!"– „Natürlich", nickte Appattèr lächeln, „Es gibt immer eine Gegenseite. Licht und Schatten, warm und kalt, Yin und Yang-"– „Du und ich...", ergänzte Vegeta zynisch und legte sich wieder zurück in das Bett. Appattèr lachte auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Richtig, Vegeta!"Sie kicherte. „Und beide Seiten können nie ohne die andere; das ist dir klar, ne? Kein Schatten ohne Licht, kein Yin ohne Yang..."  
  
Er grummelte.  
  
„Also...", räusperte sie sich, „Das Verhältnis Schicksal und Zufall ist eine...recht komplizierte Sache."Sie stützte sich mit den Händen nach hinten ab. „Jeder von beiden herrscht in einem Teil des Universums, wobei dieses Sonnensystem, in dem sich auch die Erde befindet, im Einflussbereich des Schicksals liegt."Sie konnte nur verlegen grinsen, als Vegeta genervt das Gesicht verzog. „Dann wird alles hier vom Schicksal beeinflusst?!" Appattèr nickte. „Ja. Auch die Gegend um Vegeta-sei gehörte dazu."– „Klasse..."– „Der Zufall aber...", erhob Appattèr wieder die Stimme, „...Versucht sich genau diese Gebiete unter den Nagel zu reißen. Genauso, wie das Schicksal die Gebiete des Zufalls erobern will."  
  
Es herrschte eine Weile Stille und Vegeta fühlte sich irgendwie...verarscht. Da stieß ihm so viel Unglück zu, nur, weil Kleinkind A sich mit Kleinkind B zoffen musste, von wegen: „Äh! Das ist MEIN Stück Galaxie! Geh doch woanders hin!"– „Stimmt ja gar nicht! Ich war zuerst hier!"...  
  
Wie behindert!  
  
„Also ist das alles NUR, weil die beiden sich nicht einigen können, wer wie viel vom Universum bekommt?!", fragte er aufgebracht und lehnte sich energisch nach vorn; Appattèr wich gleichzeitig leicht erschrocken zurück und nickte zögernd, bevor Vegeta wieder weg rutschte, ein genervtes Geräusch von sich gab und sie in seinen Gedanken so etwas hören konnte wie: ***Töten...Schicksal...auslöschen...foltern...***  
  
Entgegen dieser Gedanken fragte er jedoch erstaunlich entspannt: „Und weiter?"  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr Appattèr fort. „Naja...gerade ist das Mächteverhältnis der beiden sehr unausgeglichen. Du musst wissen...", sie räusperte sich betont, „...Das Schicksal ist nicht mehr das Jüngste."– „War nicht zu übersehen", nickte Vegeta und rief sich den alten Mann in das Gedächtnis zurück, „Über die Jahreszahl will ich nicht nachdenken."– „Würde ich dir auch nicht raten", erwiderte Appattèr, „Die Zahl ist 8- stellig."  
  
Zwar öffnete Vegeta den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss er ihn wieder, bevor er begonnen hatte. Nein...dazu verkniff er sich jetzt seinen Kommentar. Stattdessen antwortete er anders.  
  
„Der Alte kommt also nicht gegen den jungen Zufall an?"– „Richtig."  
  
Vegeta nickte. Gut. Verstanden. „Und was gedenkt es jetzt zu tun? Wäre es nicht eher Zeit für ein neues Schicksal, dass nicht so uralt ist?..."  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und somit verhindern, dass Appattèr nun an seinem Hals hing. „Ich WUSSTE doch, dass du der intelligenteste Saiyajin das Universums bist, Vegeta!", quietschte sie und liess nach ein paar Sekunden lächelnd von ihm. „Du hast absolut recht!"  
  
Langsam gewöhnte er sich an DIESE Appa...  
  
„Womit hab ich recht?"– „Na, dass ein neues Schicksal her muss", nickte sie, „Und ich erklär dir jetzt, wie das funktioniert-"– „Appa...", räusperte er sich laut, „Du musst mir nicht erklären, wo die Baby- Schicksale herkommen-"– „Vegeta!", unterbrach nun sie ihn und stützte die Hände aufgebracht in die Seite, „Mach dich nicht darüber lustig. Das funktioniert ganz anders. Neue Schicksale kann das momentane Schicksal nur allein machen..."  
  
Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. „Gut, dass ich kein Schicksal bin..."  
  
Appattèr verdrehte die Augen, schob diesen Kommentar auf den fast vollen Mond und ignorierte Vegeta. „Das funktioniert folgendermaßen: Die Anzahl der Rassen in diesem Universum ist gigantisch. Doch Schicksal kann nur werden, wer alle – ausnahmslos alle – Rassen in sich vereinigt."  
  
Vegeta hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Alle Rassen in einer Person?"– „Alle", nickte Appattèr, „Und um die Sache noch schwerer zu machen: Alle in selber Konzentration."Jetzt schaute Vegeta doch etwas fragend. „Was heisst das?"– „Das heisst, dass keine Rasse in der Über- oder Unterzahl sein darf", erklärte sie, „Bei zwei Rassen also das genaue Verhältnis 50:50. Das Problem dabei ist, dass gewisse Rassen dominant sind und andere sehr schwach. Da ist es schwer, sie in Waage zu halten."  
  
Vegeta nickte. Nun gut...das war wirklich etwas komplizierter, als er zuerst gedacht hatte.  
  
„Aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte er nun, „Man kann sich nicht einfach von jeder Rasse einen Vertreter nehmen und die alle zusammen würfeln."– „Auch richtig", nickte sie wieder, „Auf einen Schlag geht das sowieso nicht. Diese Vereinigung aller Rassen dauert Hunderte von Generationen."– „Generationen sagst du?"Vegeta begann zu Grübeln. „Soll das heissen, ihr macht das über das Erbgut? Von wegen: A und B bekommen ein Kind, das dann AB ist?"  
  
Appattèr nickte heftig und wackelte hibbelig von links nach rechts. „Richtig, richtig, richtig!"Sie grinste und freute sich offensichtlich darüber, dass Vegeta selbst darauf kam. Und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie ihm weiter zuhörte.  
  
„Aber...das dauert doch ewig. Und wie soll man es bitte anstellen, die Rassen in genau die selbe Konzentration zu bringen, wo sich manche unterdrücken lassen und manche nicht?", er schaute skeptisch, „Das kann doch nie im Leben funktionieren."  
  
„Doch, doch", widersprach ihm nun Appattèr, „Das funktioniert. Es hat schon Tausende von Male funktioniert; es bedarf nur genauer Planung."Sie versuchte es so kurz und verständlich wie möglich zu erklären. „Das Schicksal bewegt aus jedem Volk einen oder zwei Vertreter dazu, mit anderen Rassenangehörigen Familien zu gründen. Die Erben dieser zieht es wieder zu anderen Rassen. So sammelt sich eine große Anzahl von Rassenanteilen in einer Familie. Zur Zeit haben wir zwei Familie, die die meisten Rassen des Universums vertreten können...und wir stehen ein paar Jahre vor ihrer Verschmelzung."  
  
Langsam begann dieses Thema interessant zu werden, merkte Vegeta.  
  
„Wie viele Rassen befinden sich zur Zeit in diesen Familien?"– „Hm...naja...", grübelte Appattèr, „Ich kann dir keine Zahl nennen. Aber es sind je Familie gut 40%, will ich meinen. In ein paar Jahren, wenn diese Verschmelzung erfolgt ist, werden die Nachfahren dieser Familien 80% aller Rassen dieses Universum in sich vereinigen..."Sie legte eine bewusste Pause ein. „Und mit etwas Übung, können sie auf alles zurückgreifen, was ihnen diese Rassen hinterlassen haben."  
  
Vegeta`s Blick sagte ihr schon, dass er nicht recht verstand, wie sie das meinte. So zog sie ein Beispiel zu Rate.  
  
„Stell dir vor...", begann sie, grübelte noch kurz und fuhr dann fort, „Stell dir vor, irgendein Geschöpf im Universum hätte Gene meiner Rasse, egal wie klein – 1 oder 2%, wenn überhaupt...", sie nickte bedeutend, „...Theoretisch und mit etwas Übung, könnte dieses Geschöpf Gedanken lesen, die Mathury einsetzen oder andere Späßchen machen, die sich meine Rasse erlauben kann."Sie sah ihn an, in der Erwartung, er würde verstehen, was sie meinte; und er nickte tatsächlich.  
  
„Du meinst, egal wie wenig Anteil man an dieser Rasse hat...man kann ihre Fähigkeiten und Eigenarten nutzen?"– „Vielleicht nicht alle...", schränkte Appattèr ein, „...Und wahrscheinlich auch nicht effektiv...aber: Ja. Theoretisch schon."  
  
Das verstand er.  
  
„Aber wenn diese Familie so mächtig ist, ist ihr dann nicht ständig der Zufall auf den Fersen?", fragte Vegeta, denn langsam fiel Licht in diese Sache. „Denn...der Zufall will ja das Schicksal besiegen...ist demnach also strickt dagegen, dass es ein neues Schicksal gibt, oder nicht? Weil...dann kann er es nicht mehr besiegen."  
  
Appattèr hatte wieder angefangen, zustimmend zu nicken.  
  
„Also nehme ich an, dass der Zufall diese Familie aus dem Weg räumen will", endete Vegeta, worauf Appattèr das aufnahm, was er so richtig erkannt hatte. „Die Sicherheit dieser Familie steht auf der Liste des Schicksals an erster Stelle. Da geht nichts drüber. Denn wenn diese Familien nicht fortbestehen kann, ist der ganze Plan gefährdet."Sie senkte leicht den Kopf. „Nun ist es so, dass sich das Schicksal um über 200 „unbedeutendere" Familien kümmern muss, damit diese irgendwann mit der großen Familie verschmelzen können. Dabei braucht es ein wenig Hilfe-"– „Und ich nehme an, genau an diesem Punkt kommst du ins Spiel?", fragte Vegeta in einem Ton, der schon ahnen ließ, dass er keine Antwort hierauf brauchte.  
  
Appattèr lächelte verlegen. „Richtig. Ich bin die einzige Hilfe, die das Schicksal hat. Da ich nicht auf mehrere Familien gleichzeitig aufpassen kann, hat es mir die Aufgabe übertragen, die Wichtigste aller Familien vor dem Zufall zu schützen..."  
  
Als ihr Blick sich hob, traf er direkt auf Vegeta`s. Der Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen durchbohrte sie fast. „Diese Familie...befindet sich also auf der Erde?"  
  
Natürlich hatte er einen Verdacht. Immerhin sollte sie die Wichtigste aller Familien beschützen...und sie hatte ihr gesamtes Schutzengel-Dasein mit Soul und Trunks zugebracht. Und hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass Soul und Trunks für diesen Plan unverzichtbar wären? Wer hatte da bitte KEINEN Verdacht?!  
  
„Appa...", begann er, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, „...Ich hab die ganze Zeit gewartet, dass du mir erklärst, was ICH mit DEINEN Problemen zu tun haben soll, doch ich hoffe, dass du nicht gerade jetzt darauf zu sprechen kommst."  
  
Sie wandte sich ab, schaute eine Zeit lang ablenkend quer durch den Raum, sah dann aber wieder Vegeta an. „Die aktuelle Generation beider Familien befindet sich auf der Erde..."  
  
Vegeta`s Blick bohrte noch etwas mehr, doch trotzdem konnte Appattèr nichts an der Tatsache ändern.  
  
„In rund 20 Jahren, werden diese zwei riesigen Familien...durch Trunks und Soul vereint."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Huhu. ^^  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber langsam wird es schwierig. Bei Sinn, muss man ja nachdenken. XD  
  
Außerdem (ja, ich gebe es zu) war ich ein wenig fremdbeschäftigt. ^^° An dieser Stelle: RAGNAROK FOR EVER!!!  
  
*räusper* Ich bin wirklich kaum davon los gekommen. *_* Buoh, ich liebe dieses Game so! *Fähnchen schwenk* (Viele liebe Grüße an meine Gilde; die Tollste, die es gibt! *knuddel* Ihr seit alle so uz cool! ^.^ *"Black Templars"-Leuchtschilder aufstell*)  
  
Eieiei, ich hoffe, Appa`s Gelaber ist verständlich. *an Fingernägeln knabber* Meine alles-überragende Fähigkeit zu erklären hab ich ja schon des öfteren unter Beweis gestellt. ~.~ Aber ich bin froh, dass ich „schon"so weit bin. Das ist wirklich ein riesiger Berg von Informationen und die Motive, Fähigkeiten und Einstellungen von Schicksal und Zufall sind auch nicht die Simpelsten. Unser Prinzchen darf sich auch noch das ein oder andere Mal schocken lassen.  
  
Außerdem: 10 Word-Seiten. ^^ So gefällt mir das.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch dann wieder zu sehen. ^___^  
  
Bye! *wink* SK 


	56. Von der eSKa

Hallihallo.

Leider musste ich meinen Account beim Animexx aufgeben (obwohl ich mich neu angemeldet habe - eSKa), doch ich werde wohl die ganze Fanfiction nicht noch einmal hochladen (außer, es besteht Interesse).

Deshalb frage ich jetzt einfach mal, wer weiterhin und trotz der ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten noch Interesse an der FF hätte. Ansonsten würde ich eventuell Mails mit den Kapiteln im Anhang verschicken, was auch ganz praktisch wäre. Ansonsten lade ich nämlich alles neu beim Mexx hoch.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich wer meldet.

Bye, eSKa


End file.
